


Medicus III

by WatchersGoddess



Series: Medicus-Reihe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Childhood Memories, Drama & Romance, Eating Disorders, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 205,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchersGoddess/pseuds/WatchersGoddess
Summary: Zweimal hat sie schon Hilfe von ihm bekommen – jetzt braucht er ihre Hilfe.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Medicus-Reihe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Teil spielt zwei Jahre nach dem zweiten Teil.  
> Zwischen dem Schreiben von Teil zwei und Teil drei lagen über sieben Jahre. Ich hab eine anstrengende Zeit hinter mir, in der ich so gut wie gar nicht geschrieben habe. Es ging einfach nicht, es gab keine Worte mehr in mir. Ich hab die Zeit also dafür genutzt, um neue Worte zu sammeln, und daraus ist diese schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit versprochene Geschichte geworden. Eigentlich war Medicus III anders geplant, aber ich mag, was jetzt daraus geworden ist. Ich brauchte die Jahre, um diese Geschichte so schreiben zu können. Und ich brauchte es jetzt, diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Sie war ein Stück Selbsttherapie.  
> Ein großes Dankeschön geht an Lepitera, nicht nur fürs Betalesen und den Gedankenaustausch, sondern auch für ihre unerschütterliche Freundschaft! Dank ihr ist aus der Selbsttherapie eine Geschichte geworden, an der ich euch teilhaben lassen mag.

26.08.2001

  
**Letzter Todesser-Prozess entschieden**  
 _Der frühere Geschäftsmann und Todesser Lucius Malfoy wird zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt._  
  
Gestern Abend, am Freitag, den 25.08.2001, ging im Gerichtssaal acht des Zaubereiministeriums die wohl längste Verhandlung in der Geschichte der Zaubererprozesse zu Ende. Lucius Malfoy, ehemals hoch angesehener Geschäftsmann, Wohltäter und Förderer der magischen Gemeinschaft, wurde aufgrund seiner Taten als Todesser im ersten und zweiten Krieg um den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt.   
  
Seit seiner Anklage im September 1998 hatte Malfoy sämtliche Rechtsmittel ausgenutzt, um einer Haftstrafe zu entgehen. Bereits im Juni 1999 war er zu eben dieser Strafe verurteilt worden, hatte gegen das Urteil aber Berufung eingelegt und den neuen Verhandlungsbeginn hinausgezögert.   
  
Nun wurde ihm dieses Verzögern möglicherweise zum Verhängnis, denn die Zeit nutzte auch die Anklage und präsentierte vor wenigen Wochen einen neuen Zeugen. Die Aussage des rehabilitierten Severus Snape führte nun zur erneuten Verurteilung Malfoys.  
  
Er habe nie jemanden umgebracht, hatte Malfoy stets über seinen Anwalt verlauten lassen. Er habe nur getan, was nötig gewesen sei, um seine Familie zu schützen, und sei dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, schon lange nicht mehr treu gewesen.   
  
Die Vernehmung von Severus Snape fand unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt, doch was er über Malfoy zu berichten wusste, veranlasste den Zaubergamot nun dazu, den Prozess im Rahmen der Berufungsverhandlung mit dem Höchsturteil endgültig zu beenden. Weitere Rechtsmittel wurden ausgeschlossen.  
  
Malfoy, der Sohn und Ehefrau im Krieg verlor, nahm das Urteil äußerlich unbewegt entgegen.   
  


von Margaret Hobbs

\- - -

Lucius Malfoy  
Zauberergefängnis Askaban  
Zelle 27c  
Nordsee

  
An die  
Gringotts Zaubererbank  
Winkelgasse  
London  


14.09.2001

  
**Betreff: Erteilung einer Verliesvollmacht**  
  
Hiermit bevollmächtige ich, Lucius Malfoy, wohnhaft in Askaban, Zelle 27c, Mr Thaddeus Rogers, wohnhaft in Riverton Rd 34, Manchester, Vereinigtes Königreich, geboren am 13.05.1952, mich im Geschäftsverkehr mit der Gringotts Zaubererbank zu vertreten.   
  
Die Vollmacht gilt für alle meine bestehenden und zukünftigen Verliese bei der Gringotts Zaubererbank. Sie berechtigt Mr Thaddeus Rogers dazu, Geld und Wertgegenstände aus meinen Verliesen zu nehmen, sie in andere Verliese transferieren zu lassen und die bestehenden Verliese aufzulösen.  
  
Diese Vollmacht tritt erst nach Vorlage meiner amtlich beglaubigten Sterbeurkunde, sowie eines Belegs über den Besuch von Mr Severus Snape bei mir vor meinem Ableben in Kraft.   
  
Hochachtungsvoll,  
Lucius Malfoy  
  


\- - -

Zauberergefängnis Askaban  
Nordsee

  
Mr Severus Snape  
Spinner's End 16  
Cokeworth  
  


10.02.2011

  
Sehr geehrter Mr Snape,  
  
hiermit werden Sie dazu aufgefordert, sich am 15.02.2011 um zehn Uhr am Schiffsanleger des Zauberergefängnisses Askaban einzufinden. Sie werden dort in Empfang genommen. Details über den Grund für diese Vorladung erhalten Sie vor Ort.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Thaddeus Rogers  
(Gefängnisleitung)  
  


\- - -

** Besucherprotokoll Zauberergefängnis Askaban **

  
Datum: 15.02.2011  
Name des Besuchers: Severus Snape  
Name des Besuchten: Lucius Malfoy  
Grund des Besuchs: auf Wunsch des Häftlings  
Besuchsbeginn: 10.08 Uhr  
Besuchsende: 10.39 Uhr  
  
Hiermit bestätige ich, Severus Snape, dass ich die allgemeinen Hinweise zum Verhalten im Zauberergefängnis Askaban und den Haftungsausschluss des Zauberergefängnis Askaban gelesen und verstanden habe.   
  
Unterschrift: Severus Snape  
  


\- - -

**Sterbeurkunde**  
(27/2011)

  


Zaubereiministerium, Abteilung Hexen und Zauberer

  
  
Luciuc Malfoy,   
wohnhaft in Zauberergefängnis Askaban, Zelle 27c,  
ist am 25.02.2011 um 16:31 Uhr   
verstorben.  
Der Verstorbene war geboren am 12.10.1953  
in Wiltshire.  
  
Der Verstorbene war Witwer von Narcissa Malfoy, geborene Black.  
  
London, 28.02.2011  
Bathilda Russoe  
(Büro zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Mitbürger)  
  


\- - -

**St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen**  
Behandlungsprotokoll

  
Name: Snape, Severus  
Geburtsdatum: 09.01.1960  
Aufnahme: 28.02.2011  
Grund der Aufnahme: Der Pat. wurde in seinem Haus aufgefunden, war nicht ansprechbar und wurde daraufhin eingeliefert. Die Dauer dieses Zustandes ist unbekannt.  
  
Untersuchungsbefund: 51jähriger Patient in stark reduziertem AZ und reduziertem EZ (182cm, 65kg), nicht ansprechbar, aber wach. Vitalwerte im Normbereich (RR 100/60, Puls 58, SpO2 99%). Keine äußeren oder inneren Verletzungen, kein Fieber, keine Krankheitssymptome. Reflexe lebhaft, Muskeltonus erhöht, spontane Reaktionen auf Reize nicht zuverlässig vorhanden. Dehydriert. Keine Anzeichen von Flüchen oder Vergiftungen.  
  
Diagnose: unbekannt  
Behandlung: Versorgung des Patienten mit Wasser und Nahrung. Überweisung des Patienten auf die Janus-Thickey-Station zur weiteren Beobachtung und Abklärung einer Diagnose.


	2. Kapitel 1

„Nein.“  
  
„Miss Granger, wenn es eine andere …“  
  
„Nein!“  
  
Professor McGonagall setzte erneut zum Sprechen an, aber bevor sie auch nur ein Wort hervorgebracht hatte, sagte Hermine erneut: „Nein.“ Sie hob eine zitternde Hand, um ihre ehemalige Lehrerin vom Sprechen abzuhalten, schloss kurz die Augen. Wie fremdgesteuert tastete sie nach der Kette, die sie trug, nach dem kleinen goldenen Herzanhänger. Sie atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir … _wirklich _leid, dass Sie extra hergekommen sind für diese Antwort, aber … nein.“ Ihre Stimme bebte.  
  
Professor McGonagall sah sie über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg an, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Sie wirkte völlig deplatziert auf Hermines kleinem Sofa. Ihre sonst so korrekte Körperhaltung wollte ihr nicht richtig gelingen, die Art, wie sie die Knie zusammenhielt, sah anstrengend aus.  
  
Hermine versuchte, ihrem Blick auszuweichen. Professor McGonagall hatte diese Fähigkeit, einem nur mit Blicken ein schlechtes Gewissen bereiten zu können. Und ein schlechtes Gewissen war der erste Schritt zur Kapitulation, die sie sich in diesem Fall nicht erlauben konnte. Nicht wenn es um Severus-verdammt-noch-mal-Snape ging.  
  
Die Stille dehnte sich wie ein Vakuum, das ihre Selbstbeherrschung zu zerreißen begann. Sie spürte das Pochen ihres Herzschlages in ihrem erhitzten Gesicht, ihre Hände waren eiskalt. „Ich kann nicht, Professor McGonagall“, sagte Hermine flehentlich. „Ich will nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben.“  
  
Professor McGonagall fasste sich an den Ärmel ihrer Robe und versuchte erneut, sich auf dem weichen Sofa gerade hinzusetzen, wieder erfolglos. „Ich möchte mir nicht anmaßen zu behaupten, ich könne verstehen, was Sie zu diesem Entschluss geführt hat, Miss Granger. Wenn die Lage anders wäre, würde ich es respektieren – und wie Sie gemerkt haben, tat auch Severus das in den letzten zwei Jahren. Aber jetzt hat sich die Lage geändert und ich … er … _wir _brauchen Ihre Hilfe.“  
  
Hermine vermied es noch immer, Professor McGonagall anzuschauen. Stattdessen fixierte sie einen Krümel auf ihrem Couchtisch, der vor ihren Augen zu hüpfen schien, je länger sie ihn ansah – und das auch noch im Takt ihres Herzschlages. Sie schloss die Augen.  
  
Ihre Gedanken rasten und kamen dabei keinen Zentimeter vorwärts. Seit den ersten Notfällen in der Muggelnotaufnahme hatte sie sich nicht mehr so überfordert und ratlos gefühlt, während sie gleichzeitig nur schwer den Impuls beherrschen konnte, _irgendetwas _zu tun. In ihren Beinen kribbelte es.  
  
Sie hatte geglaubt, sie hätte den Tod ihrer Mutter verwunden; sie hatte geglaubt, sie hätte inzwischen ihren Frieden geschlossen mit dem Verlauf der Dinge vor zwei Jahren. Nun, offensichtlich war dem nicht so. Es hatte nur eine Person gebraucht, die _diesen_ Namen aussprach, und schon war alles wieder da. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals, das Rauschen in ihren Ohren und das Gefühl auf einem Karussell zu sitzen. Sie hasste es, dass dieser Mann das bei ihr auslösen konnte.  
  
Hermine blinzelte. „Bitte verlangen Sie das nicht von mir“, sagte sie so leise, dass sie sich selbst kaum hören konnte.  
  
Professor McGonagall rutschte ein Stück nach vorn und griff nach Hermines Händen. Die Wärme der Berührung überraschte sie so sehr, dass Hermine scharf einatmete und sie nun doch ansah. Die Augen ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin waren größer als sonst, sie war blasser geworden in den letzten Minuten und die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen bemerkte Hermine erst jetzt. „Ich kann nur vermuten, wie schwer es für Sie gewesen ist, Ihre Mutter auf diese Art zu verlieren. Ich weiß allerdings, wie tief die Wunden sind, die ein Verrat schlägt. Auch ich habe schon mehrmals geglaubt, Severus hätte mich verraten und ich habe jedes Mal beschlossen, ihn für immer aus meinem Leben zu streichen. Aber es hat sich jedes Mal herausgestellt, dass er eine Wahl innerhalb begrenzter Möglichkeiten treffen musste. Dass es keine richtige Entscheidung gab in diesen Situationen. Irgendwen musste er verletzen und vor so einer Wahl zu stehen, wünsche ich niemandem.“  
  
Hermine hielt die Luft an. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt Luft holte, würde sie anfangen zu weinen. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass ein Gespräch von nicht einmal fünf Minuten sie zurückführte an einen Punkt, an dem sie vor zwei Jahren schon gestanden hatte? Noch dazu an einen Punkt, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, ihn für immer hinter sich gelassen zu haben – zusammen mit Severus Snape?  
  
Sie zog die Hände aus Professor McGonagalls und schluckte schwer. Wandte wieder den Blick ab und rieb sich die Stirn. Sie wollte sich nicht mit Snape befassen und all den unerträglichen Gefühlen, die er in ihr hinterlassen hatte. Sie vermisste ihre Mutter an jedem einzelnen Tag und konnte es ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er ihnen gemeinsame Zeit gestohlen hatte.  
  
Aber konnte sie damit leben, ihm nicht zu helfen, während er ihr diesen Gefallen schon zweimal getan hatte? Sei es auch widerwillig und auf seine eigene Art und Weise, aber er hatte ihr geholfen. Ihr und ihrer Mutter. Sie stand in seiner Schuld.  
  
Hermine zog die Nase hoch und seufzte leise, bevor sie fragte: „Was ist passiert?“  
  


\- - -

  
An diesem Tag betrat Hermine das St.-Mungo-Hospital früher als geplant. Das Ende ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin rückte näher, sie hatte bereits drei der vier Abteilungen durchlaufen und arbeitete derzeit in der Abteilung für Vergiftungen durch Zaubertränke und magische Pflanzen, wo sie in zwei Stunden erwartet wurde. Vorerst jedoch folgte sie Professor McGonagall durch die eigentlich vertrauten Gänge und das erste Mal seit langem fühlte sie sich wieder zu klein für die Aufgaben, die vor ihr lagen.  
  
Professor McGonagall führte Hermine vorbei an vielen Gemälden ehemaliger Heiler zurück zur Janus-Thickey-Station, für die sie einige Wochen lang eingeteilt gewesen war, als sie in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle gearbeitet hatte. Sie wurden dort beide so herzlich begrüßt, als würde man sich bereits länger kennen. In Hermines Fall traf das zu, dass aber auch Professor McGonagall auf diese Weise begrüßt wurde, ließ Hermine stutzen. Jeder schien zu wissen, wegen welches Patienten Professor McGonagall dort war. Sie schienen nur überrascht, dass Hermine sie heute begleitete.  
  
„Sie können ruhig zu ihm gehen, die Visite ist schon durch“, sagte Suzie und deutete in die Richtung der Patientenzimmer.  
  
„Vielen Dank“, entgegnete Professor McGonagall und wandte sich vom Empfangstresen ab.  
  
„Wie lange ist er eigentlich schon hier?“, fragte Hermine, als sie ihr folgte.  
  
Professor McGonagall atmete schwer ein. „Drei Wochen“, entgegnete sie und als Hermine daraufhin schwieg, sah sie sie an. Hermine presste fest die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich weiß, Miss Granger, ich weiß.“  
  
Fakt war: Wer länger als eine Woche auf dieser Station verbrachte, verließ sie tendenziell nie wieder. Keine heilbare Erkrankung in der magischen Welt erforderte eine derart lange stationäre Behandlung. Wer nicht innerhalb von einer Woche entlassen werden konnte, konnte nicht geheilt werden. Das war die Faustregel, nach der das gesamte Hospital die Prognose von Patienten beurteilte. Natürlich gab es Ausnahmen, aber sie waren selten. Anscheinend kannte Professor McGonagall diese Statistiken.  
  
„Wenn Sie es wissen, warum haben Sie mich dann hergebracht? Wenn ihm hier niemand helfen kann, warum sollte ich es können?“  
  
Professor McGonagall war vor einem Fenster stehen geblieben, hinter dem eines der Patientenzimmer lag. Die Zimmer hier hatten alle ein Fenster zum Gang und eines nach draußen. Viele Patienten, die hier dauerhaft untergebracht waren, reagierten empfindlich auf sensorische Störungen jeder Art und das Fenster zum Gang ermöglichte es den Medimagiern, trotzdem regelmäßig nach ihnen zu schauen.  
  
Professor McGonagall seufzte schwer und sah durch das Fenster, während sie die Hände ineinander verschränkte. „Sie haben ihn aufgegeben. Und ich bin nicht bereit, das zu akzeptieren.“ Endlich sah sie Hermine wieder an. „Bitte verstehen Sie mich richtig, Miss Granger: Ich halte große Stücke auf das St.-Mungo-Hospital und vertraue dem Urteil der Heiler. Aber ich habe am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass die magische Medizin Grenzen hat, von denen sich die Muggelmedizin nicht aufhalten lässt. Soweit ich weiß, sind Sie die einzige, die beide Welten kennt und studiert hat. Ich bitte Sie nur darum, sich ein Bild von seinem Zustand zu machen und wenn Sie auch sagen, es gibt nichts mehr, das man für ihn tun kann, dann … werde ich das akzeptieren.“  
  
Hermine schluckte. Vor zwei Jahren, als ihre Mutter im Sterben gelegen hatte, hatte sie für Professor McGonagall einen Termin bei einem ihrer ehemaligen Kollegen in der Neurochirurgie vereinbart, weil sie einen für die magische Medizin unheilbaren Hirntumor gehabt hatte. Ihr Kollege hatte operiert und was bei jeder Hexe und jedem Zauberer schon bei der bloßen Vorstellung zu blankem Entsetzen führen würde, hatte Professor McGonagall das Leben gerettet. Kurz nach eben dieser OP hatte Hermine das letzte Mal Kontakt zu Professor McGonagall gehabt, als diese sich für ihre Hilfe bedankt hatte.  
  
Blinzelnd kehrte Hermine ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und wagte es das erste Mal, zu ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer und Lebensretter ins Zimmer zu schauen. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte sie Severus Snape gar nicht wieder. Die schwarzen Haare waren zwar unverkennbar, aber sein Gesicht war noch hagerer und eingefallener, als sie es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Ein dunkler Bartschatten lag auf seinen Wangen und in der weißen Krankenhauskleidung wirkte er so blass, dass er schon fast tot aussah. Seine Arme lagen neben seinem Körper, die langen dünnen Finger wie Spinnenbeine ausgestreckt, bewegungslos. Durch die dünne Bettdecke konnte Hermine sehen, wie dürr Snape geworden war. Oder vielleicht war er das schon immer gewesen und hatte es nur durch seine Kleidung kaschiert. Jedenfalls wirkte er jetzt besorgniserregend dünn.  
  
Doch was Hermine am meisten überraschte, war, dass seine Augen offen waren. Ab und zu, viel zu selten eigentlich, blinzelte er träge. Ansonsten starrte er einfach in die Luft. Nichts anderes an ihm bewegte sich, vom langsamen Heben und Senken seines Oberkörpers einmal abgesehen.  
  
Hermine starrte ihn lange an. Etwas legte sich um ihre Brust wie ein Korsett, das zu eng geschnürt worden war. „Erzählen Sie mir alles, was Sie wissen“, bat sie.  
  
„Das ist nicht viel. Ich stehe mit Severus in regelmäßigem Kontakt, seitdem er mich damals durch die Zeit nach meiner OP begleitet hat. Wir schreiben uns alle paar Tage oder treffen uns auf einen Tee. Als ich ihn fand, hatte ich seit einer Woche nichts von ihm gehört. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, also bin ich in sein Haus gegangen. Ich fand ihn in seinem Schlafzimmer in eine Ecke unter dem Fenster gekauert. In diesem Zustand. Ich habe ihn angesprochen und versucht herauszufinden, was passiert ist, aber er hat auf nichts reagiert. Also habe ich ihn hergebracht. Die Heiler haben seitdem alles mögliche versucht, um ihn wieder zurückzuholen, er ist durch sämtliche Stationen gewandert, aber nichts hat geholfen. Sie wissen nicht, in was für einem Zustand er ist, geschweige denn, wie er hineingeraten ist.“  
  
Hermine schloss kurz die Augen, als der Boden zu schwanken begann. „Ich brauche die Akte“, murmelte sie und ging zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Wobei gehen die falsche Bezeichnung war; sie flüchtete regelrecht. Sie musste kurz raus aus dieser Situation, durchatmen. Schließlich klopfte sie am Dienstzimmer, betrat es aber, ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten.  
  
Glücklicherweise saß nur Suzie am Tisch und sah überrascht auf, ihre blonden Locken hüpften um ihr rundes Gesicht. „Du bist aber schnell zurück. Ist alles okay?“ Ihr malvenfarbener Medimagier-Umhang hing über der Lehne eines freien Stuhls.  
  
Hermine lehnte sich von innen gegen die geschlossene Tür. „Jetzt gerade? Nein. Aber es geht gleich wieder.“ Sie schloss die Augen und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Langsam beruhigte sich das wuselige Etwas in ihrem Bauch, ihr Herzschlag normalisierte sich und als sie die Augen öffnete, hatte die Umgebung aufgehört zu schwanken. Suzie schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Er ist ein … schwieriges Thema für mich“, beantwortete Hermine die unausgesprochene Frage so oberflächlich es ihr möglich war.  
  
„Ich glaube, das geht vielen so, wenn es um Severus Snape geht. Er ist irgendwie unheimlich …“ Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Was brauchst du?“  
  
„Erst mal nur seine Akte.“ Hermine stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging zwei Schritte auf ihre ehemalige Kollegin zu, während diese einen Ordner aus dem Schrank zu ihrer Linken fischte.  
  
„Hier. Viel schlauer wirst du danach aber auch nicht sein. Niemand weiß, was mit ihm los ist.“  
  
Hermine blätterte sich durch acht Seiten Pergament und fand darauf die Dokumentationen vieler Untersuchungen, die alle mit dem Fazit Ohne Befund abgeschlossen wurden. „Wie wirkt er auf dich, wenn du ihn versorgst? Ist dir etwas aufgefallen? Reagiert er auf irgendetwas?“  
  
Suzie überlegte kurz, tippte sich mit der Feder, mit der sie gerade Aufzeichnungen in einer Akte ergänzt hatte, gegen die Lippen. „Ja … Manchmal zucken seine Augenbrauen, als wäre er durch irgendwas in seiner Konzentration gestört worden. Aber ich hab bisher noch nicht rausgefunden, was genau diese Reaktion auslöst. Ich rede immer mit ihm, wenn ich reingehe, aber er reagiert nicht immer.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wenigstens gibt es ab und zu Reaktionen“, murmelte sie und überflog nochmal die Aufzeichnungen zum Hirnstatus. Alles unauffällig.  
  
„Ja, schon. Manchmal schnauft er auch ganz merkwürdig. Als hätte er …“ Sie sah in die rechte obere Zimmerecke, als würden dort die Worte stehen, nach denen sie suchte. „… die Luft angehalten, um sich bei etwas besonders anzustrengen, es dann aber doch nicht geschafft.“  
  
Hermine sah sie an, ihr Mund stand ein Stück offen. „Das klingt nicht, als wäre bei ihm schon alles verloren.“  
  
Suzie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gilderoy Lockhart läuft hier durch die Gegend und kaut dir ein Ohr ab, wenn du nicht aufpasst, und trotzdem können wir ihm nicht mehr helfen.“  
  
„Bei Gilderoy Lockhart wissen wir aber auch, was das Problem ist“, überlegte Hermine. Wieder starrte sie hinab auf die Aufzeichnungen, fast so als hoffte sie, in den letzten Minuten seien ein paar neue Details dazu gekommen. Aber das einzige, das sie nicht als unauffällig abtun konnte, war weiterhin das Gewicht, mit dem er eingeliefert worden war. Sie zögerte, aber dann stellte sie die Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte, doch: „Sag mal, gibt es Probleme mit seiner Ernährung? Er ist unglaublich dünn …“  
  
Suzie verdrehte die Augen. „Es gibt große Probleme damit! Selbst isst oder trinkt er gar nichts, so wie er auch sonst nichts tut. Er weigert sich auch oft zu schlucken, wenn wir ihn zu füttern versuchen. So wie er aussieht, muss er lange in seiner Wohnung gelegen haben.“  
  
„In der Zeit, die es gebraucht hätte, damit er so abmagert, wäre er längst verdurstet“, murmelte Hermine. Während Suzie sie interessiert beobachtete, überlegte Hermine, was ihr zum Stichwort Gewichtsverlust einfiel, aber nichts davon passte zu den anderen Symptomen – und vor allem wäre alles davon schnell entdeckt worden. Sie riss sich blinzelnd aus ihren Gedanken. „Habt ihr es nur mit Füttern versucht oder auch über Ernährungszauber?“  
  
„Klar haben wir das versucht! Aber er reagiert heftig darauf, ich meine _wirklich _heftig! Was wir reinzaubern, kommt sofort wieder raus. Das hab ich echt noch nie gesehen, Hermine. Deswegen versuchen wir, ihn mit dem Füttern weiter zu versorgen, aber ich glaube, lange überlebt er so nicht mehr. Wir kriegen nicht mal genug Flüssigkeit in ihn hinein.“ Sie seufzte schwer.  
  
„Aber das wenige Essen beim Füttern behält er bei sich?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Hm … Danke dir, Suzie!“ Hermine lächelte ihr zu, bevor sie mit der Akte in der Hand das Dienstzimmer wieder verließ und zu Professor McGonagall zurückkehrte.  
  
„Und?“, fragte diese, als Hermine wieder bei ihr war.  
  
Sie sah kurz zu Snape ins Zimmer. „Wissen Sie, ob er immer schon so dünn war?“  
  
„Bei den Stoffmassen, mit denen er sich sonst kleidet, ist es schwer, das zu beurteilen. Aber dünn ist er schon immer gewesen, ja.“  
  
Hermine nickte. „Es sieht nicht gut aus. Bevor ich mir seinen Zustand genauer anschauen kann, muss ich uns erst mal Zeit verschaffen.“  
  
„Was heißt das?“  
  
„Er kann mit den magischen Mitteln nicht ausreichend versorgt werden. Lange überlebt er so nicht mehr, er wird verdursten. Also muss ich da anfangen.“  
  
Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kann denn bloß die Ernährung schon ein Problem sein?“  
  
Hermine spürte, wie eine Anspannung von ihr abfiel, und lächelte flüchtig. Für diesen kleinen Moment war Severus Snape nicht mehr ihr ehemaliger Lehrer, der Mann, der ihr Leben gerettet und das ihrer Mutter verkürzt hatte, sondern nur ein Patient. Und Professor McGonagall war eine Angehörige, der sie Fragen zu beantworten hatte. Diese Rolle kannte sie, da fühlte sie sich sicher.  
  
„Dieser Zustand ist … speziell“, erklärte sie. „Er behält das Essen nicht bei sich, wenn sie ihn mit dem Ernährungszauber zu versorgen versuchen. Wenn so ein Fall in der magischen Welt überhaupt schon mal vorgekommen ist, dann so selten, dass es einfach keine Lösung dafür gibt. Wer selbst nicht essen kann, wird über Ernährungszauber versorgt. Die befördern das Essen direkt in den Magen. Wenn der Magen oder der Darm das Problem ist, wird das Problem beseitigt und die Patienten können wieder selbst essen oder eben ernährt werden. Dass ein Patient weder in der Lage ist, selbst zu essen, noch das Essen in ausreichender Menge bei sich zu behalten, ohne dass es einen Hinweis auf Schädigungen des Verdauungstraktes gibt, kommt hier einfach nicht vor.“  
  
„Und was wollen Sie jetzt tun?“  
  
„Ich mach einen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt.“ Hermine versuchte, Professor McGonagall ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken, während ihre Perspektive langsam wieder zurückkippte und Severus Snape eben doch wieder Severus Snape war und nicht nur ein Patient. Sie seufzte lautlos. „Seine Ernährung ist gerade tatsächlich das kleinste Problem, Professor. Das krieg ich auf jeden Fall hin. Ob und wie es danach weitergeht, kann ich Ihnen noch nicht sagen.“  
  
„Aber Sie versuchen es?“  
  
„Erst mal werde ich mir ein Bild machen, ja.“  
  
Professor McGonagall war im gleichen Maße erleichtert, wie es Hermine schwer fiel, diese Zusage zu machen. Jetzt gerade fühlte sie sich nicht einmal dazu in der Lage, das Zimmer zu betreten. Zum Glück musste sie vorher ohnehin noch ein paar Dinge besorgen und vielleicht hatte sie bis dahin ihre berufliche Professionalität wieder im Griff.  
  


\- - -

  
Das Besorgen der nötigen Instrumente und Medikamente, um Snape ernähren zu können, war in der Tat das kleinste Problem. Hermine hatte eine ärztliche Zulassung in der Muggelwelt, sie musste nur ein Rezept auf ihren eigenen Namen ausstellen und konnte sich die Sachen aus der Apotheke holen. Schwieriger wurde es, als sie damit wieder bei Snape auftauchte und der Stationsleiterin Miriam Strout zu erklären versuchte, was genau sie damit plante.  
  
„Du willst _was _tun?“, fragte die Heilerin befremdet und sah Hermine an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.  
  
„Ihn ernähren“, beschloss Hermine, sich auf die Quintessenz ihres Plans zu beschränken.  
  
„Mit einer Nadel.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„In seiner Vene.“  
  
„Exakt.“  
  
„Und diesen … komischen Flüssigkeiten.“ Sie sah hinab auf den Beutel, den Hermine in der Hand hielt. In drei separaten Kammern waren drei verschiedene Flüssigkeiten, die sie vermischen würde, bevor sie die Infusion anschloss. „Was ist das, ein Zaubertrank?“  
  
Hermine legte den Kopf schief. „Gewissermaßen …“ Sie hatte nicht vor, sich jetzt in die Einzelheiten von Aminosäuren, Nährstoffen und Glucose zu vertiefen. Das führte einfach zu weit.  
  
„Und warum muss der in seine Vene? Das hab ich ja noch nie gehört …“ Sie wirkte gleichermaßen abgestoßen und fasziniert.  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Heilerin Strout war ein unglaublich sympathischer Mensch und begegnete jedem ihrer Patienten mit einer unerschütterlichen Geduld und großem Respekt, egal welchen Wahnvorstellungen sie aufgesessen waren oder wie teilnahmslos sie vor sich her starrten. Aber sie war auch nicht mehr die jüngste und wie die allermeisten reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberer hegte sie ihre Bedenken, was die Muggelmedizin betraf. Zugegeben, sie war nicht so extrem wie manch anderer Kollege, den Hermine schon kennengelernt hatte, aber einfach so würde auch sie keine Muggelbehandlung tolerieren.  
  
Hermine hatte daher vorgesorgt und sich vorher bei Professor McGonagall abgesichert: „Wer trifft in solchen Situationen die Entscheidungen für ihn?“  
  
„Ich!“ Professor McGonagall war richtig entrüstet gewesen, dass Hermine das angezweifelt hatte.  
  
„Ist das schriftlich festgelegt? Heilerin Strout wird keine Muggelmedizin dulden, wenn sie selbst die Verantwortung dafür trägt.“  
  
Professor McGonagall hatte eine Augenbraue hochzogen. „Ja, ich hab das schriftlich. Er traf damals die Entscheidungen für mich und als klar war, dass ich wieder gesund werde, bat er mich, ihm gegebenenfalls diesen Gefallen zu erwidern.“  
  
„Das ist gut. Holen Sie die Verfügung, wir werden sie brauchen.“  
  
Und so stand Hermine nun mit allem bewaffnet, das sie brauchte, vor ihrer ehemaligen Vorgesetzten und erlaubte sich einen Ton, der ihr bis vor drei Monaten niemals über die Lippen gekommen wäre: „Ich weiß, dass Sie das noch nie gehört haben. Deswegen bat Professor McGonagall auch mich, die Behandlung von Severus Snape zu übernehmen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn heilen kann, aber ich kann ihn vorerst mal besser ernähren und uns damit Zeit verschaffen. Hier ist die Verfügung, die Professor McGonagall es erlaubt, in seinem Sinne Entscheidungen für ihn zu treffen. Sie ist damit einverstanden.“  
  
Heilerin Strout nahm ihr das Pergament aus der Hand und überflog die beglaubigten Zeilen. Zu Hermines Überraschung wirkte sie weniger reserviert als erwartet. Sie war eher … amüsiert. „Also schön“, entgegnete sie. „Dann mach mal. Ich bin gespannt.“  
  
Hermine sah sie unzufrieden an. „Sie halten nichts davon, oder?“  
  
„Nein. Aber bei Mr Snape sind wir am Ende unserer Möglichkeiten angekommen. Auch wenn ich es barbarisch finde, ihm eine Nadel in den Arm zu stechen … Er hat nichts mehr zu verlieren. Also versuch dein Glück.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Hermine aus einem Impuls heraus, den sie selbst nicht so richtig verstand.  
  
Die Heilerin zupfte an ihrem limonengrünen Umhang. „Entschuldige dich erst, wenn es nicht funktioniert. Wer heilt, tut Recht.“ Sie nickte ihr zu, bevor sie sich abwandte und zu ihren Patienten zurückkehrte. Hermine sah ihr nach.  
  
Kurz darauf stand sie wieder vor Snapes Zimmer und sah sich der Herausforderung gegenüber, es nun tatsächlich zu betreten. Und nicht nur das, sie musste sich auch beeilen, denn in zwanzig Minuten begann ihr Dienst eine Etage unter ihnen. Professor McGonagall stand schweigend neben ihr, während Hermine einige Male tief durchatmete. „Also los“, murmelte sie schließlich, drückte die Türklinke hinunter und betrat das Zimmer von Severus Snape.


	3. Kapitel 2

Hermine war außer Atem, als sie ein Stockwerk tiefer zur Tür hereinstürzte. „Tut mir so leid, dass ich zu spät bin!“, überfiel sie ihren Kollegen im Dienstzimmer und wäre beinahe über ihre eigene Tasche gestolpert, während sie den Schrank aufriss und ihre Arbeitskleidung suchte.  
  
„Es sind doch nur fünf Minuten“, erwiderte Glen gleichmütig und schloss seinen limonenfarbenen Umhang, „Kein Grund, so aus dem Häuschen zu sein. Zieh dich in Ruhe um, ich geh schon mal raus.“  
  
„Danke!“ Hermine lächelte mühsam und kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, sank sie auf einen Stuhl und verbarg das Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. In ihren Ohren rauschte es. „Okay“, murmelte sie nach ein paar Sekunden und stand auf, um sich umzuziehen.  
  
Sobald sie Snapes Zimmer betreten hatte, war sie durch und durch Ärztin gewesen. Nicht Heilerin, Ärztin. Da war nur noch ein Arm, eine Vene gewesen und eine Nadel, die genau dort hinein musste. Der Zugang hatte sich unerwartet gut legen lassen; bei seinem dehydrierten Zustand hatte sie mit mehr Problemen gerechnet. Nun mussten erst mal ein paar der Infusionsbeutel durchlaufen und Hermine eine Schicht auf ihrer Station ableisten, ehe sie sich weiter mit ihm beschäftigen konnte. Sie hatte Suzie gezeigt, wie sie die Beutel vorbereiten und wechseln musste, und nach ihrer Schicht würde Hermine selbst noch mal hochgehen und nach ihm sehen. Professor McGonagall hatte sie zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt. Hier gab es im Moment nichts, das sie für Snape tun konnte.   
  
Aber es hätte eine Menge gegeben, das Hermine noch hätte tun können. Sie hätte Snape auf die Muggelart untersuchen können. Sie hätte recherchieren können, in was für einem Zustand er sich befand und vor allem, wodurch er ausgelöst worden war. Sie hätte … gerade gern etwas davon getan, anstatt jetzt hier ihren Dienst anzutreten. Je eher sie dieses Rätsel löste, desto eher konnte sie ihn wieder ignorieren und in ihr geregeltes Leben zurückkehren. In das Leben, in dem sie sich nicht mit den alten Gefühlen auseinandersetzen musste.  
  
Hermine wollte den Aufenthaltsraum gerade verlassen und Glen mit den wartenden Patienten helfen, als jemand die Tür aufstieß und sie Hermine direkt ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte, wenn sie nicht einen Satz nach hinten gemacht hätte. „Oh, entschuldige! Hab ich dich getroffen?“ Heiler Matthews.  
  
„Nein, alles gut“, beruhigte Hermine ihren derzeitigen direkten Vorgesetzten.   
  
„Gut, gut. Was wollte ich noch gleich?“   
  
Hermine lächelte.   
  
Das verging ihr jedoch schlagartig, als er fortfuhr: „Egal. Aber wo ich dich gerade treffe: Du hast immer noch keinen Urlaub eingereicht!“  
  
Hermine senkte den Blick. Sie schob das leidige Thema seit Wochen vor sich her. Sie wollte keinen Urlaub machen. Sie wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen, wenn sie nicht arbeiten durfte. Und deswegen drohten vier Wochen Resturlaub zu verfallen. Wogegen Hermine auch nicht das Geringste einzuwenden hatte. „Ich will …“, setzte sie deswegen mit einem Anflug kindischer Sturheit zu ihrer üblichen Antwort an, aber dann dachte sie an ihren neusten Patienten im Stockwerk über sich. Sie blinzelte mehrmals. „Du hast recht“, sagte sie gedankenverloren. „Ab wann könnte ich denn den Urlaub nehmen?“  
  
Heiler Matthews zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Wie, ab wann?“  
  
„Na, wie lange vorher muss ich den einreichen?“  
  
Er war einen Moment lang sprachlos; nach all den Diskussionen, die sie in den letzten Wochen mit ihm geführt hatte, hatte er damit offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. „Wann möchtest du denn gehen?“  
  
„So bald wie möglich.“  
  
Er lachte kurz und sehr freudlos auf. „Erst wehrst du dich wochenlang und jetzt kann es dir nicht schnell genug gehen?“  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, ich weiß. Das war nicht so geplant. Einem … Bekannten von mir geht es ziemlich schlecht, er liegt ein Stockwerk über uns und ich möchte mich um ihn kümmern.“  
  
Er sah sie ernüchtert an. „Es ist kein Urlaub, wenn du stattdessen auf einer anderen Station arbeitest, Hermine!“  
  
„Ist es nicht meine Entscheidung, wie ich meinen Urlaub verbringe?“  
  
Dagegen konnte er nichts sagen und so hob er kapitulierend die Hände. „Ich rede mit Rowena und sag dir nachher Bescheid.“  
  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Hermines Gesicht aus. Rowena war für die Personalplanung zuständig und lag ihr mit dem Urlaub noch länger in den Ohren als Heiler Matthews selbst. „Danke!“ Vielleicht gab es ja doch die Möglichkeit, sich vollkommen auf das Snape-Problem zu konzentrieren und es so schnell wieder aus der Welt zu schaffen, wie es aufgetaucht war.  
  


\- - -

  
Als Hermine an diesem Abend in ihre Wohnung kam, stand sie einen Moment lang einfach nur still in der Dunkelheit, starrte zum Fenster im Wohnzimmer hinüber und lauschte ihrem Herzschlag. Es war keine zwölf Stunden her, dass ihr Leben absolut in Ordnung gewesen war. Jetzt war alles durcheinander. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. So aufgewühlt und unruhig hatte sie sich seit der Zeit direkt nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter nicht mehr gefühlt.   
  
Es war mühsam für sie, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach hier direkt vor ihrer Haustür zu Boden gesunken und erst sehr, sehr viel später wieder aufgestanden, wenn überhaupt. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl. Auch das war wie damals.   
  
Dieser Gedanke gab ihr den Impuls, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Damals hatte sie das nicht getan. Damals hatte sie getan, wonach sie sich gefühlt hatte und hatte ganze Tage und Nächte auf dem Flur verbracht, weil sie keinen Sinn darin sah, sich in ihr Bett zu legen, geschweige denn etwas anderes zu tun. Es war der Beginn ihrer Heiler-Ausbildung gewesen, der sie aus diesem Zustand gezerrt hatte. Das und Ginny.  
  
Hermine griff nach dem Flohpulver und warf es in den dunklen Schlund des Kamins. Das grüne Feuer loderte in die Höhe, Hermine steckte ihren Kopf hinein und nannte Ginnys Namen. „Darf ich …“, begann sie, als Ginny vor den Kamin trat. Aber sie brach ab, als sie sah, dass Ginny nur ein Nachthemd trug.   
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie mit großen Augen.   
  
Hermine verzog zerknirscht das Gesicht. „Nichts, ich hab vergessen, wie spät es ist. Tut mir leid, geh wieder schlafen.“ Sie wollte sich schon wieder zurückziehen, als Ginnys Stimme sie aufhielt.  
  
„Warte! Wenn du so die Uhrzeit vergisst, _ist _irgendwas passiert. Spuck's schon aus!“  
  
Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Darf ich zu dir kommen?“  
  
„Na klar, komm her. Ich koch uns einen Tee.“   
  
Kurz darauf stand sie im Wohnzimmer ihrer besten Freundin, die offensichtlich einfach immer Zeit für sie hatte und allein schon deswegen eine so viel bessere Freundin war als Hermine selbst. Hermine wickelte ihren Umhang so fest um ihren Körper, wie es nur ging, schämte sich dafür, Ginny geweckt zu haben, und verlor zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen komplett die Fassung, als Ginny mit einem Tablett mit Tee und Scones aus der Küche zurückkam. Sie fing hemmungslos an zu weinen, es gab einfach nichts, das sie dagegen tun konnte.   
  
„Oh!“, machte Ginny überrascht, stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und schloss Hermine in die Arme. „Harter Tag?“, fragte sie leise.  
  
Hermine nickte, weil Sprechen gerade außerhalb ihrer Möglichkeiten lag. Ginny führte sie zum Sofa hinüber und dort weinte Hermine noch eine Weile lang weiter, während Ginny sie im Arm hielt und ihr über das Haar strich.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte Hermine irgendwann beschämt, als alle Tränen vergossen und alle Hickser vergangen waren.   
  
„Das muss es nicht“, entgegnete Ginny. „Jetzt erzähl erst mal.“  
  
„Ach, es ist nur … ich bin heute Snape begegnet“, beschloss sie, angesichts ihrer Schweigepflicht ein bisschen zu flunkern.  
  
„Ohhh!“, machte Ginny, als würde das alles erklären.  
  
„Was soll das heißen?“  
  
Ginny beugte sich vor und goss ihnen Tee ein, drückte Hermine eine der Tassen in die Hand und lehnte sich mit ihrer eigenen auf dem Sofa zurück. „Ich hab seit zwei Jahren auf diesen Moment gewartet.“  
  
„Auf welchen Moment?“ Hermine war restlos verwirrt.  
  
„Auf den Moment, in dem dein Kartenhaus aus Verdrängung und Übertragung in sich zusammenbricht.“  
  
„Mein was?“  
  
Ginny lächelte freudlos. „Ach, Mine … Wie kann jemand bloß so intelligent und scharfsinnig sein, wenn es um die Leiden anderer geht, sein eigenes aber so komplett übersehen?“  
  
Hermine hätte ihr gern widersprochen. Sie hätte ihr gern gesagt, dass sie kein Leiden hatte. Bis heute morgen war es auch so gewesen. Aber jetzt … Sie senkte den Blick. Vorhin hatte sie es selbst gespürt. Etwas in ihr brach zusammen. „Ich … Es liegt nur an ihm. Ich wollte ihn nie wieder sehen, Ginny. Und jetzt ist alles wieder da …“  
  
„Du tust es ja schon wieder!“  
  
Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Was tue ich?“  
  
Ginny stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch. „Du schiebst Snape eine Schuld in die Schuhe, die nicht seine ist.“  
  
Hermine runzelte verärgert die Stirn, während sie es Ginny gleich tat und die Tasse wegstellte. „Natürlich ist es seine Schuld! Er hat mich damals verraten! Seinetwegen ist meine Mutter früher gestorben!“  
  
„Nein“, sagte Ginny einfach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Snape hat dich nicht verraten. Er hat nur getan, worum deine Mutter ihn gebeten hat. Du fühlst dich von deiner Mutter verraten und das ist es, was du nicht wahrhaben willst.“  
  
Ginnys Worte trafen Hermine wie ein Stupor mitten in die Brust. Ihr stockte der Atem und ihr Mund wurde ganz trocken. Sie wich auf dem Sofa zurück, wie sie es heute morgen auch vor Professor McGonagall getan hatte, als diese das erste Mal Snapes Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während ihr Herzschlag in ihren Ohren rauschte, aber je länger Ginnys Worte zwischen ihnen standen und sie anschrien, desto mehr spürte sie ihren Widerstand bröckeln.   
  
Im Nachhinein hätte Hermine nicht sagen können, ob sie zehn Sekunden, zwei Minuten oder zwei Stunden stumm vor Ginny gesessen hatte. Sie fühlte sich wie abgeschaltet. Kein Gedanke passte mehr in ihren Kopf, sie starrte nur einen Punkt auf ihrem Umhang an. Und dann sprach ihr Mund plötzlich diese Worte: „Wie konnte sie mir das nur antun?“  
  
Anstatt zu antworten, legte Ginny ihre warme Hand auf Hermines eiskalte Finger und hielt sie fest.   
  


\- - -

  
Am nächsten Morgen betrat Hermine die Janus-Thickey-Station, als die Nachtschicht sich gerade verabschiedete. „Du siehst genauso müde aus, wie ich mich fühle“, stellte Sam trocken fest, nachdem er sie begrüßt hatte. „Hat Snape dich wachgehalten oder lernst du zu viel?“ Er hatte seine Ausbildung im letzten Jahr beendet und hatte daher schon hinter sich, was ihr noch bevor stand: die Abschlussprüfung.  
  
„Weder noch“, entgegnete Hermine, nachdem sie ihre Überraschung abgeschüttelt hatte. Es hatte sich schnell rumgesprochen, dass sie mit Snapes Fall betraut worden war. „War nur eine lange Nacht.“  
  
Nachdem Ginny sie auf den Knoten in ihrem Kopf gestoßen hatte, auf dieses so sorgfältig aufgebaute Kartenhaus, das es ihr ermöglicht hatte, nicht auf ihre tote Mutter wütend sein zu müssen, hatte sie ihr auch dabei geholfen, ihre Gefühle zu sortieren. Hermine hatte seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr so viel geweint. Oder geredet. Oder versucht, beides gleichzeitig zu tun. Jetzt fühlte sie sich, als hätte ihr Kopf einen Muskelkater von der Anstrengung der letzten zwei Jahre. Und leer. Insbesondere fühlte sie sich leer, aber das war besser als das Chaos von gestern.  
  
Nun musste sie einen Weg finden, ihren Frieden mit der Entscheidung ihrer Mutter zu schließen. Sie wusste noch nicht, wie das gehen sollte, aber vielleicht konnte sie sich jetzt mit Snape befassen, ohne die Flucht ergreifen zu wollen. Sie konnte kaum fassen, wie sehr ihr Empfinden ihm gegenüber sich auf einmal geändert hatte. Gestern hatte sie kaum sein Zimmer betreten können, heute wollte sie einfach nur helfen.   
  
„Wie war die Nacht hier?“, riss sie sich schließlich aus ihren Gedanken und nickte zu Snapes Zimmer hinüber.  
  
„Ruhig. Was auch immer du ihm da in die Venen laufen lässt, es tut ihm gut. Seine Nieren arbeiten wieder besser, sein Kreislauf ist stabiler, er sieht sogar besser aus. Und das ist wirklich Muggelzeug?“  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Ja, ist es. Sie machen ihre Sache nicht _so _schlecht …“  
  
Sam machte eine abwägende Geste, beschloss dann aber, ihre Äußerung so stehen zu lassen. „Ich mach mich jetzt aus dem Staub, Laura ist schon da. Pass auf dich auf!“ Er berührte sie flüchtig am Arm und dann war er auch schon verschwunden.   
  
Hermine ging zu Snapes Zimmer hinüber und verzichtete bewusst darauf, vorher seine Akte zu holen. Sie hatte beschlossen, die magische Herangehensweise an sein Problem komplett zu ignorieren. Ihre Kollegen hatten alles versucht und nichts gefunden, so kam sie nicht weiter. Sie besann sich auf das, was ihr Medizinstudium sie gelehrt hatte. Der erste Schritt war eine vollständige körperliche Untersuchung.  
  
„Da sind wir also wieder“, murmelte sie leise, als sie neben seinem Bett stand. „Nur in vertauschten Rollen. Ich hoffe, es ist okay für Sie, dass ich Sie jetzt untersuche.“  
  
Doch bevor sie damit anfing, verzauberte sie das Glas des Fensters zum Gang, so dass es sich trübte. Snape wurde sicherlich nur ungern von unnötig vielen Menschen in Unterhose gesehen.   
  


\- - -

  
Hermine war gerade fertig mit ihrer Untersuchung, als Professor McGonagall anklopfte, das Zimmer aber betrat, ohne auf ihr Herein zu warten. „Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte sie ohne Begrüßung.  
  
Hermine lächelte schmallippig. Der Zustand von Snapes Körper hatte sie nicht kalt gelassen. Abgesehen davon, dass er unterernährt war, hatte sie auch zahlreiche alte Narben gefunden, nicht zuletzt die des Dunklen Mals an seinem linken Unterarm. Die schwarze Farbe war verblasst, aber das Motiv des Totenschädels, dem eine Schlange aus dem Mund kroch, war noch immer deutlich zu erkennen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es diese Spuren auf seinem Körper gab, aber es war etwas anderes, sie tatsächlich zu sehen.   
  
„Im Vergleich zu gestern geht es ihm besser. Die Infusionen tun ihm gut. Aber ansonsten hat sich noch nichts an seinem Zustand verändert.“ Hermine sah dem hageren Mann ins Gesicht. Die Augen waren wieder offen und schauten blicklos an die Decke. Bei ihrer Untersuchung eben hatte er manchmal geblinzelt und – so wie Suzie es gestern erwähnt hatte – die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, während sie ihm genau geschildert hatte, was sie warum tun würde. „Ich hab ihn eben körperlich untersucht, aber abgesehen von den normalen Folgen so langer Bettlägerigkeit ist mir nichts aufgefallen. Er ist körperlich gesund.“  
  
Professor McGonagall nickte mechanisch. Auf Hermine wirkte sie, als wäre sie nicht wirklich hier, jedenfalls nicht geistig. Als würde sie auf Distanz gehen vor dem, was kommen könnte. „Und jetzt?“, fragte sie schließlich.  
  
„Wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, würde ich gern eine ehemalige Kommilitonin von mir kontaktieren. Sie hat eine Weiterbildung zur Psychiaterin absolviert und ich würde sie gern fragen, ob ihr dazu etwas einfällt.“  
  
Professor McGonagall wirkte sichtlich erleichtert. „Natürlich bin ich damit einverstanden.“ Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Was ist eine Psychiaterin?“  
  
Hermine lächelte flüchtig. „Die Psychiatrie befasst sich mit Erkrankungen der Seele und des Geistes. Und mit körperlichen Erkrankungen, die sich über die Seele oder den Geist ausdrücken.“ Sie warf Snape einen kurzen Blick zu.   
  
Professor McGonagall nickte. „Ja, wenn Sie denken, dass diese Kollegin noch eine Idee hat …“  
  
„Ich hoffe es.“ Hermine warf einen Blick zur Uhr. „Ich muss jetzt runter, meine Schicht fängt gleich an. Bleiben Sie gern bei ihm und reden Sie mit ihm. Ich habe den Eindruck, er bekommt viel mit. Einem Verstand wie seinem tut es nicht gut, so lange brach zu liegen.“  
  
„Das mach ich“, versprach Professor McGonagall und bevor Hermine ging, hob sie den Zauber wieder auf, den sie über die Fensterscheibe gelegt hatte.   
  


\- - -

  
Drei verschiedene Ausschläge (einer davon eiternd), zwei allergische Reaktionen und fünfzehn Trankanwendungsfehler später sah Hermine endlich ihrem Feierabend und einer hoffentlich langen Nacht voll erholsamen Schlafes entgegen. Sie verließ ihre Station eiligen Schrittes, wurde aber auf die letzten Meter noch von Heiler Matthews abgefangen.  
  
„Ab morgen hast du Urlaub!“, verkündete er ihr mit einer Begeisterung im Gesicht, die eigentlich nur einem nahenden Delirium nach einer Doppelschicht entspringen konnte.  
  
„Ehrlich?“  
  
„Ja. Volle vier Wochen lang. Mach damit, was du willst, aber ich will dich erst in 28 Tagen und …“ Er warf einen Blick auf die große Wanduhr. „… acht Stunden wiedersehen.“ Hermines Begeisterung bekam Risse. „Und wehe du beschwerst dich jetzt! Dann sage ich allen Kollegen, dass sie nach besagten 28 Tagen und acht Stunden die nächsten fünfzig eitrigen Ausschläge direkt an dich delegieren dürfen!“  
  
„Ich sag nichts!“, entgegnete Hermine eilig. „Außer: Danke!“  
  
„Hau schon ab“, sagte er lächelnd und winkte ihr mit einer Patientenakte hinterher.  
  


\- - -

  
Eine Nacht. Die hatte Hermine sich genommen, um sich auszuschlafen und ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Alles fühlte sich gerade anders an als gestern Abend um diese Zeit. Ungewohnt und unbekannt, aber auch echter. Und gleichzeitig unwirklich. Als hätte sie zwei Jahre lang einen halben Schritt neben der Realität gelebt. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, dabei hatte sie es über fünf Seiten ihres Tagebuchs hinweg versucht. Erfolglos.   
  
Nun hatte sie diese Überlegungen erst mal beiseite gelegt und war zu ihrem Vater appariert. Sie brauchte ein Telefon.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Dad!“, rief sie laut in ihr Elternhaus hinein, nachdem sie es durch die Terrassentür betreten hatte.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Mina!“, hörte sie kurz darauf die Antwort aus der Küche. Ihr Vater streckte den Kopf in den Flur. „Was treibt dich denn so früh her?“  
  
„Meine unerschütterliche Liebe zu dir, was denn sonst?“, erwiderte sie und schloss ihn in die Arme.  
  
Er lachte schallend auf. „Ich glaube dir ja viel, mein Kind, aber das ganz bestimmt nicht.“  
  
Hermine seufzte, während sie sich zu ihm an den Küchentisch setzte. „Du kennst mich zu gut. Ich muss telefonieren. Aber!“, rief sie über sein neuerliches Lachen hinweg, „Ich hätte dafür auch eine Telefonzelle nehmen können!“  
  
Nachdem er fertig gelacht hatte, lächelte er sie warm an. „Ich bin froh, dass dich Muggelbelange doch immer noch zu mir treiben und nicht in irgendwelche heruntergekommenen Telefonzellen.“  
  
„Immer!“, versprach Hermine. „Ich weiß, ich melde mich viel zu selten. Das tut mir leid, Dad.“  
  
Er winkte ab. „Ich verstehe das, Mina. Das hast du von mir. Wenn uns etwas fesselt, vergessen wir alles drum herum. Und wenn uns wieder einfällt, dass es noch ein Leben außerhalb gibt, fühlt es sich an, als wären wir nur fünf Minuten abgelenkt gewesen, während drei Monate ins Land gezogen sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie deine Mutter es mit mir ausgehalten hat, aber von mir wirst du deswegen niemals einen Vorwurf hören. Ich bin froh, dass du dein Leben lebst.“ Er griff nach ihrer Hand. „Und ich lebe meins.“  
  
Sie legte ihre freie Hand auf seine und erwiderte das Lächeln. Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen sie einfach dankbar war für die Eltern, die sie bekommen hatte.  
  
„Und, was fesselt dich dieses Mal?“, fragte ihr Vater kurz darauf und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.   
  
Hermine kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ähm … Ein Fall bei der Arbeit.“ Sie schaffte es nicht, seinem Blick standzuhalten und musterte die helle Tischplatte.  
  
„Okay“, sagte er gedehnt.   
  
Hermine seufzte. „Ein _besonderer _Fall bei der Arbeit“, fügte sie hinzu. „Dieser Fall wühlt eine Menge wieder auf. Wegen Mum …“   
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Möchtest du darüber reden?“  
  
„Ja … nein …“ Hermine presste unzufrieden die Lippen aufeinander. Ihr Vater gab ihr einen Moment Zeit, um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Schließlich fragte sie: „Bist du nach Mums Tod … Bist du da jemals wütend auf sie gewesen?“  
  
„Wütend weswegen?“  
  
Hermine zwang sich dazu, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Wütend weil sie sich dafür entschieden hat, früher zu sterben.“  
  
Ihr Vater holte tief Luft und nickte verstehend. „Ja, das war ich. Ich habe mich lange damit gequält. Aber es war ihr Wunsch. Ich habe gelernt, das zu respektieren. Und letztendlich … Wie könnte ich ihr das auch vorwerfen? Ich habe selbst viel Zeit mit ihr vertan, weil ich nicht klarkam mit der Tatsache, dass ich sie verlieren würde. Wir sind nur Menschen, Mina.“  
  
Hermine senkte den Blick. „Ja, ich weiß. Ist manchmal schwer auszuhalten.“  
  
Wieder tätschelte er ihre Hand. „Sie würde es verstehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie hat diese Entscheidung bestimmt nicht leichtfertig getroffen und ahnte, wie sehr wir damit hadern würden. Daran erinnere ich mich, wenn ich wieder an diesen Punkt komme. Es muss ihr wirklich schlecht gegangen sein und es war ihr wichtig, so viel _gute _Zeit wie möglich mit uns zu verbringen. Sie wollte nicht, dass wir sie leiden sehen.“   
  
Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht.“  
  
Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und sprang auf. „Ich muss los, Mina, sonst komm ich zu spät. Du weißt ja hoffentlich noch, wie das Telefon funktioniert.“  
  
„Gerade so eben“, entgegnete sie und stand auf, um ihn zum Abschied zu umarmen.   
  
„Ich wünsch dir viel Glück bei deinem Fall! Ich hoffe, du kannst ihm oder ihr helfen.“ Flüchtig presste er ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, dann war er auch schon aus dem Haus.   
  
Hermine seufzte. „Ja, das hoffe ich auch.“  
  
Einen Moment lang stand sie noch verloren in der Küche, dann schüttelte sie ihre Gedanken ab, so gut es eben ging, und schnappte sich das Telefon. Sie hatte sich die Nummer des Krankenhauses, in dem ihre ehemalige Kommilitonin Claire jetzt arbeitete, auf ein Stück Pergament geschrieben und ließ sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch fallen, während sie wählte. „Drücken Sie sich die Daumen, Mr Snape …“


	4. Kapitel 3

Nach dem Telefonat mit Claire konnte Hermine es kaum abwarten, zurück zu Snape ins St.-Mungos zu kommen. Aber bevor sie das tat, folgte sie den Empfehlungen Claires und deckte sich mit Literatur ein.   
  
„Was du beschreibst, klingt wie ein Stupor“, hatte sie gesagt und Hermine hatte erst mal gestockt.   
  
„Ein was?“, hatte sie nervös gefragt.   
  
„Stupor nennt man das. So ein Zustand kann verschiedene Ursachen haben.“ Und alles, was sie dann aufzählte, klang sehr nach Muggelmedizin, woraufhin Hermine innerlich aufatmete. Aber dann sagte sie etwas, das Hermines Erleichterung verschwinden ließ: „Wenn du keine organische psychiatrische Ursache dafür findest wie Schizophrenie, Medikamente oder Depressionen, dann wird es einen traumatischen Ursprung haben. Sei bitte unbedingt vorsichtig mit allem, was du dann versuchst, zieh im Zweifel lieber einen Psychiater hinzu.“ Sie hatte ihr ein paar Bücher genannt, in denen sie mehr zu diesem Thema und zu Traumafolgestörungen allgemein erfahren konnte und genau diese Bücher besorgte Hermine sich, bevor sie zu Snape zurückkehrte.   
  
Sie geriet direkt in die Visite und beschloss, sich dazu zu gesellen. Als sie den Raum betrat, verstummten alle Anwesenden – und das waren neben Heilerin Strout eine ganze Hand voll Medimagier, Auszubildende und Heiler von anderen Stationen. Sie alle drehten sich zu Hermine um und sahen sie mit großen Augen an. „Hab ich … was in den Haaren hängen?“, fragte Hermine, um das Schweigen zu durchbrechen.  
  
Heilerin Strout lächelte flüchtig. „Nein, nein. Wir sind nur hier, um uns die Wirkung deiner … Maßnahme anzuschauen. Es ist beeindruckend.“ Um sie herum nickten mehrere Köpfe zustimmend.   
  
„Ähm … Danke.“ Hermine tat sich schwer damit, für etwas so simples wie eine künstliche Ernährung Lob anzunehmen.   
  
„Hast du schon eine Idee, was mit ihm los ist?“  
  
Bei der Frage hellte sich Hermines Gesicht auf. „Ja, hab ich. Es nennt sich Stupor.“ Während sie den Stapel Bücher, die sie unter dem Arm trug, auf einem Tisch ablegte, hörte sie hinter sich das Knistern von Pergament und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie mehrere der Anwesenden in ihren Aufzeichnungen blättern.  
  
„Nein, es ist kein Schockzauber. Das wurde als erstes getestet“, wandte einer der Auszubildenden schließlich ein und wieder nickten mehrere Köpfe.  
  
„Nicht so ein Stupor“, erklärte Hermine. „Es gibt so was auch völlig unmagisch, die Muggel kennen es auch. War mir bis vorhin auch nicht bekannt.“ Die letzten Worte fügte sie leiser hinzu, aber nun nickte und blätterte niemand mehr.  
  
„Und … was _ist _das?“, fragte Heilerin Strout schließlich gedämpft, so als würde sie nach etwas Verbotenem fragen.  
  
„Es ist …“ Hermine geriet ins Schwimmen. Psychiatrische Erkrankungen waren – wie ihr selbst erst allmählich bewusst wurde – so gut wie unerforscht in der magischen Welt. Sie war auch selbst noch keinen psychiatrischen Fällen begegnet hier im St.-Mungos. Sobald sich die Zeit ergab, musste sie unbedingt herausfinden, woran das lag. Nichtsdestotrotz musste sie Snapes Zustand jetzt so erklären, dass es für die Anwesenden zumindest halbwegs Sinn ergab. „Es ist“, begann sie nochmal, „eine Überlastungsreaktion der Psyche.“ Sie blickte in viele mehr oder weniger verwirrte Gesichter. „Des Geistes“, erklärte sie daher und das half. „Ich muss noch ein paar Fragen mit Professor McGonagall klären und mich genauer einlesen. Und dann kann ich vielleicht mehr dazu sagen.“ Sie lächelte so unverbindlich wie möglich in die Runde.  
  
Einen Moment lang standen alle nur still da und starrten sie an. Dann fing Heilerin Strout den leicht verzweifelten Blick von Hermine auf und klatschte in die Hände. „Danke für deine Erklärung, für heute reicht es dann wohl auch.“ Mit scheuchenden Handbewegungen schickte sie die Meute der Schaulustigen aus dem Zimmer.   
  
Aber bevor sie selbst auch gehen konnte, hielt Hermine sie zurück. „Heilerin Strout?“ Sie sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich verstehe, dass das alles hier sehr spannend ist und Sie alle neugierig macht, aber …“ Sie hielt kurz inne und sammelte ihren Mut für das, was sie nun sagen musste. „Mr Snape ist nicht bewusstlos. Er bekommt vieles mit von dem, was um ihn herum passiert. Und er ist in diesem Zustand, weil … sein Geist mit etwas überfordert ist. Es tut ihm nicht gut, wenn so viel Trubel um ihn herum herrscht.“  
  
Heilerin Strout formte ein stummes O mit ihren Lippen.  
  
„Ich beantworte Ihnen gern alle Ihre Fragen so gut ich es kann, aber ich möchte Sie darum bitten, dass nicht so viele Leute auf einmal sein Zimmer betreten.“ Es kostete sie große Überwindung, nicht nach der Zustimmung ihrer ehemaligen Vorgesetzten zu fragen; Professor McGonagall hatte ihr die medizinische Verantwortung für Snape übertragen und sie versuchte, diese zu schultern. Für ihn und seine Bedürfnisse einzustehen, gehörte dazu. Auch wenn sie sich auf die Zunge beißen musste, um diese Bitte so stehen zu lassen.  
  
Heilerin Strout war anscheinend auch etwas beeindruckt davon. Vielleicht sah sie Hermine aber auch nur die inneren Kämpfe an. Jedenfalls zögerte sie einen Moment, ehe sie langsam nickte. „Ich werde das weiterleiten.“  
  
Hermine atmete hörbar auf. „Vielen Dank.“ Als sie gegangen war, schloss sie leise die Tür hinter ihr und lehnte sich von innen dagegen. „Sie sind wie immer eine Herausforderung, Mr Snape“, sagte sie zu dem bewegungslosen Mann im Bett und setzte sich mit den Büchern zu ihm.  
  


\- - -

  
Es verging etwa eine Stunde, ehe es an der Tür klopfte. „Herein!“, sagte Hermine und legte den Finger ins Buch, um die Seite zu markieren, die sie gerade las. Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und sah, wie Professor McGonagall das Zimmer betrat.  
  
„Hallo, Miss Granger.“  
  
„Hallo“, entgegnete sie mit einem Lächeln.   
  
Professor McGonagall schmunzelte. „Sie haben dem Personal ja anscheinend deutlich die Leviten gelesen. Sie wollten mich gar nicht reinlassen.“  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen, seufzte und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. „Als ich vorhin kam, war Heilerin Strout mit einer ganzen Gruppe von Auszubildenden, Medimagiern und Heilern anderer Abteilungen hier, um sich die künstliche Ernährung anzuschauen. Ich hab sie darum gebeten, nicht so viele Leute auf einmal herzubringen, weil Mr Snape Ruhe braucht. Ich hab nie gesagt, niemand dürfe hier rein.“  
  
„Nun, immerhin hört sie auf Sie.“  
  
„Ja, das ist tatsächlich erstaunlich.“   
  
Professor McGonagalls Miene hingegen wurde wieder ernst. „Sie wissen also, was mit ihm ist?“  
  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Meine ehemalige Kommilitonin hatte wohl die richtige Ahnung. Ich muss nur noch rausfinden, warum er in diesem Zustand ist.“ Nun ließ sie doch das Buch zufallen, legte es neben Snapes Beinen auf die Bettdecke und zog ihren Notizblock heran. „Wissen Sie, ob es in seiner Familie Fälle von Schizophrenie gab?“  
  
„Wovon?“, fragte Professor McGonagall mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
„Gab es in Mr Snapes Familie Menschen, die Stimmen gehört haben, obwohl niemand da war? Die Dinge gesehen haben, die nicht existierten? Die sich verfolgt oder ausspioniert gefühlt haben?“  
  
Professor McGonagall sah sie einen Moment lang an, als würde sie nach den richtigen Worten suchen. „Miss Granger, selbst ich habe alles davon schon erlebt. Wir leben in einer Welt, in der Geister ihren Schabernack mit uns treiben, gewaltige Schlangen durch Rohrleitungen kriechen und ein kaum tot zu kriegender Despot unter dem Turban eines anderen Menschen existierte. Selbst wenn jemand aus Severus' Familie dieses Schizo …“  
  
„… phrenie“, half Hermine aus.  
  
„Ja. Selbst wenn einer das gehabt hätte, wäre es vermutlich niemandem aufgefallen.“  
  
Hermine verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht. Die mangelnde Forschung auf dem Gebiet der psychiatrischen Erkrankungen in der magischen Medizin begann sich zu erklären.   
  
„Davon abgesehen weiß ich nicht viel über Severus' Familie. Er war kein Schüler meines Hauses. Aber soweit ich weiß, hat er nie über seine Eltern gesprochen. Ich habe weder seinen Vater, noch seine Mutter jemals kennengelernt. Aber er war immer einer jener Schüler, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben sind.“  
  
Sie nickte nachdenklich. „Kam er Ihnen in letzter Zeit besonders niedergeschlagen vor?“  
  
Professor McGonagall zögerte kurz. „Nicht mehr als sonst auch“, antwortete sie dann.  
  
„Sind Sie sich sicher?“  
  
Professor McGonagall sah hinüber zu Snapes Gesicht, als würde sie sich eine Erlaubnis von ihm holen wollen. „Er hatte mit Ihrem Konflikt zu kämpfen“, gab sie dann zu, „aber er ertrug es mit Fassung. Er ging zur Arbeit, er traf sich mit mir und Filius, er äußerte keine schwermütigen Gedanken … Er kam zurecht.“  
  
„Okay.“ Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Snape sich länger mit ihrer Reaktion auf sein Handeln auseinander setzen würden. Sie hatte gedacht, es wäre ihm gleichgültig gewesen, wie sie über das dachte, was er mit ihrer Mutter getan hatte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen. Was ihre Mutter ihn zu tun gebeten hatte, korrigierte sie sich gedanklich.  
  
„Heißt das, Ihre Kommilitonin hatte doch die falsche Ahnung?“, fragte Professor McGonagall in ihre Gedanken hinein.  
  
„Nein, gar nicht. Es spricht nur dafür, dass die Ursache für seinen Zustand einen traumatischen Ursprung hat. Ist ihm in letzter Zeit etwas Schlimmes passiert?“  
  
„Nicht dass ich wüsste.“  
  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir. Sonst hätten Sie wohl auch die anderen Heiler schon darauf aufmerksam gemacht.“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Einen Moment lang wurde es still im Zimmer und sie sahen beide zu Snape, als könnte er ihnen ihre Fragen beantworten. „Was werden Sie jetzt tun?“  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft und atmete langsam wieder aus. „Ich werde versuchen, in seinen Kopf zu kommen.“  
  
„Legilimentik?“, fragte Professor McGonagall überrascht.  
  
Hermine nickte.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Legilimentik beherrschen.“   
  
„Ich bin nicht besonders gut darin, aber das muss ich in diesem Fall auch nicht sein. Ich will nicht gewaltsam in seinen Geist eindringen. Ich werde bei ihm … anklopfen und warten, bis er mir die Tür öffnet.“  
  
Professor McGonagall schnaubte. „Da können Sie bei Severus lange warten.“  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, früher sicher. Aber jetzt … Wenn sein Zustand wirklich durch ein Trauma hervorgerufen wurde, dann ist er in größter Not. Dann steckt er irgendwo da drin und braucht dringend Hilfe. Ich sage nicht, dass er mir bereitwillig die Türen öffnen und mich durch seinen Geist führen wird, aber wenn ich ihm Zeit gebe, Vertrauen zu mir aufzubauen, dann wird er es vielleicht irgendwann wagen.“  
  
Professor McGonagall sah Hermine an, als würde sie gerade etwas an ihr entdecken, das ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen war. „Ich denke, er vertraut Ihnen jetzt schon mehr, als Sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätten.“  
  
Hermine sah zu ihr auf. „Umso besser. Darauf kann ich aufbauen.“  
  
„Und wie wollen Sie das anstellen?“  
  
„Indem ich Zeit mit ihm verbringe. Ich werde hier sein und mit ihm reden. Ich werde ihm vorlesen und dafür sorgen, dass meine Stimme zu einer Konstanten in seiner Wahrnehmung wird. Und zwischendurch werde ich immer mal wieder anklopfen.“  
  
„Das klingt, als könnte es lange dauern“, wandte Professor McGonagall ein. „Hat er so viel Zeit?“  
  
„Na ja, grundsätzlich ist es besser, wenn es schnell funktioniert. Aber mit der künstlichen Ernährung hat er so viel Zeit, wie er braucht, ja. Und ich hab vier Wochen Urlaub, das ist immerhin ein Anfang.“   
  
Professor McGonagall nickte nachdenklich. Dann sagte sie: „Dafür, dass Sie sich am Anfang so dagegen gewehrt haben, ihm zu helfen, scheint es Ihnen jetzt ein großes Bedürfnis zu sein.“  
  
Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. „Ja, das ist es. Ginny hat mir … den Kopf zurecht gerückt, könnte man sagen.“ Sie sah zu Snape zurück. „Ich hab ihm unrecht getan.“  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Professor McGonagalls Gesicht. „Es freut mich, das zu hören.“ Sie legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. „Ich hoffe, es funktioniert, so wie Sie es sich vorstellen.“  
  
„Ja, das hoffe ich auch.“  
  


\- - -

  
Und so begann Hermine ihre Dauerbeschallung. Sie ging nur noch zum Schlafen nach Hause. Morgens stand sie um acht bei Snape im Zimmer und redete mit ihm, als könne er ihr antworten. Wenn sie nichts mehr zu erzählen wusste, schnappte sie sich die Bücher und las vor, was sie sich selbst gerade aneignete. Nachdem sie die Bücher über Traumafolgestörungen durchgearbeitet hatte, begann sie mit dem Lernen für ihre Abschlussprüfung, die in zwei Monaten anstand. Und wenn sie dafür keinen Kopf mehr hatte, nahm sie sich Romane und las daraus vor. Nach zwei Tagen wurde sie heiser vom vielen Reden und besorgte sich Tränke dagegen in der Winkelgasse, um am nächsten Tag das gleiche Programm von vorne zu beginnen.  
  
Kurzum: Sie redete so viel mit Snape, dass ein Teil von ihr darauf wartete, dass er aufwachte, nur um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Aber das tat er nicht.   
  
„Was auch immer Sie in Ihren Kopf sperrt, es muss wirklich schlimm sein“, schlussfolgerte sie daraus am Ende des vierten Tages und legte gedankenverloren ihre Hand auf seine, die still auf der Bettdecke ruhte. Sein Finger zuckte. Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte das in den letzten Tagen schon öfter beobachtet. Ab und zu zuckte ein Finger, ein Fuß oder eine Augenbraue. Manchmal bewegte er sogar die Augen, als würde er sich umschauen, oder er schnaufte leise. „Ich weiß, dass Sie einiges mitbekommen von dem, was hier passiert. Ich weiß, dass Sie mich hören können. Ich möchte Ihnen helfen, Mr Snape.“ Sie drückte seine Finger und streckte erneut ihren Geist aus, um Einlass in den seinen zu erbitten. Auch das hatte sie in den letzten Tagen regelmäßig getan, immer ohne Erfolg. So auch dieses Mal.   
  
Hermine holte tief Luft und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war nach acht Uhr abends. „Ich denke, für heute reicht es. Ich komme morgen wieder, Mr Snape. Und dann beschäftigen wir uns mit …“ Sie ging zum Tisch hinüber und sortierte die Bücher. „… der Behandlung von Verletzungen durch Flüche. Wie schön. Das wird ja … todlangweilig.“ Sie seufzte. „Es gibt nicht mehr viel, das ein Buch einen darüber lehren kann, wenn man einen Krieg durch hat.“  
  
Sie sortierte ihre Unterlagen, dann warf sie sich ihren Umhang um und berührte durch die Decke hindurch kurz seinen Fuß. „Bis morgen, Mr Snape.“  
  
Auf dem Gang vor seinem Zimmer traf sie auf Suzie, die mit einem Tablett voller Zaubertränke von einem Zimmer zum nächsten ging. „Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte sie, während Hermine ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken versuchte.  
  
„Unverändert.“  
  
Suzie runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast das jetzt vier Tage lang gemacht. Glaubst du wirklich, das bringt noch etwas?“  
  
Hermine seufzte innerlich. „Ich glaube es genug, um noch nicht aufzugeben. Manche Dinge brauchen Zeit.“ _Auch wenn das die magische Welt nur ungern verstehen will_ , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Je länger sie in der magischen Medizin arbeitete, desto mehr wunderte es sie, dass Babys tatsächlich noch zehn Monate in der Gebärmutter wachsen durften und nicht durch einen Trank zur schnelleren Reifung angeregt wurden.   
  
„Na, wenn du meinst“, entgegnete Suzie skeptisch. „Ich wünsch dir jedenfalls eine gute Nacht!“ Sie berührte Hermine kurz am Arm, ehe sie ihre Runde weiter ging.   
  
„Danke, dir auch!“, rief Hermine ihr nach. Dann wanderte sie müde zum Apparationspunkt im Hinterhof des Hospitals und disapparierte direkt in ihre Wohnung.   
  


\- - -

  
„Hermine! Endlich erreiche ich dich mal. Ich hab es schon mehrmals versucht. Sind meine Patroni nicht angekommen? Wo steckst du denn andauernd?“   
  
„Doch, entschuldige, sie sind angekommen. Ich hab nur vergessen zu antworten. Ich bin im St.-Mungos, wo wohl sonst?“, erwiderte Hermine fahrig; sie war schon fast aus der Tür gewesen, als Ginnys Gesicht im Kamin auftauchte.  
  
„Aber da sagen sie mir, du hättest Urlaub.“  
  
„Jaah, hab ich auch“, gab Hermine widerwillig zu. „Ist ein freiwilliges Projekt.“  
  
Ginnys Augen wurden schmaler. „Hat es was mit Snape zu tun?“  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Du weißt, dass ich über meine Projekte nicht sprechen darf.“  
  
„Ja, gut, okay. Aber findest du nicht, du solltest dich auch mal ein bisschen um dich kümmern? Sonst wirst du nachher noch wieder … wie heißt das nochmal?“ Ginny kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
„Depressiv?“, schlug Hermine vor.  
  
„Ja, genau das! Du kannst dich nicht komplett hinten anstellen.“ Ginny legte den Kopf schief. Die grünen Flammen des Flohfeuers knisterten.  
  
„Ich werde eher depressiv, wenn ich zu viel Freizeit habe“, murmelte Hermine.  
  
„Findest du das nicht bedenklich?“  
  
„Nein. So bin ich eben.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Außerdem bietet mein Projekt mir auch Zeit für mich. Ich lerne zum Beispiel nebenbei für meine Abschlussprüfungen. Das hätte ich ohnehin im nächsten Urlaub getan.“  
  
Ginny sah sie unzufrieden an. „Lernen war nicht das, was mir vorschwebte, als ich an Zeit für dich dachte.“ Sie schnaufte. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Mine. Es ging dir wirklich schlecht, als du letzte Woche hier warst. Du solltest dich auch ein bisschen darum kümmern und nicht nur um dein _Projekt_.“  
  
„Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du dich um mich sorgst. Und ich bin dir wirklich dankbar für deine Hilfe letzte Woche. Ehrlich, was du gesagt hast, hat mir geholfen. Sehr! Ich achte auf mich und ich kümmere mich auch um die Spuren, die Mums Tod bei mir hinterlassen hat. Aber es hilft mir nicht, mich nur damit zu befassen. Ich brauche einen Ausgleich dazu.“  
  
Ginny seufzte. „Also gut. Ich vertraue dir. Vorerst.“  
  
„Das reicht mir schon.“ Hermine lächelte ihre beste Freundin an und bevor sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten, griff sie durch das Flohfeuer nach Ginnys Hand und drückte sie kurz.   
  
So richtig loslassen konnte sie das Gespräch aber nicht. Auch nicht, als sie später wieder im Schneidersitz auf dem Stuhl neben Snapes Bett saß und ihm aus einem der Romane vorlas. Obwohl ihr Mund die Worte formte, blieb kein einziges davon in ihrem Kopf hängen. Schließlich schlug sie das Buch zu und warf es auf den Tisch neben sich.   
  
„Ich hab heute mit Ginny gesprochen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um mich, weil ich die ganze Zeit hier bin und mit Ihnen rede, anstatt mich um mich zu kümmern. Ich denke nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen muss, aber mir kam ein anderer Gedanke.“ Hermine richtete sich gerade auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich warte die ganze Zeit darauf, dass Sie mich in Ihren Kopf lassen und mir damit vermutlich einen Blick auf Ihre intimsten Erinnerungen erlauben. Sie kennen zwar auch meine intimste Erinnerung, aber es ist schon so lange her, dass Sie sie gesehen haben … Vielleicht muss ich Ihnen erst mal einen Vertrauensvorschuss geben?“  
  
Hermine verstummte einen Moment, als würde sie ihm Zeit für eine Reaktion geben. Die natürlich nicht kam.   
  
„Also“, beschloss sie daher nach einigen Sekunden, „im Moment drehen meine Gedanken sich viel um meine Mum und um das, was damals passiert ist. Ich habe Ihnen die ganze Zeit die Schuld dafür gegeben, dass sie früher als nötig gestorben ist. Ich habe mich von Ihnen verraten gefühlt, weil Sie mir Zeit mit ihr gestohlen haben. Und letzte Woche …“ Sie schluckte und wischte sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Letzte Woche hat es mich so überfordert, Ihnen helfen zu sollen, dass ich bei Ginny war und … einfach zusammengebrochen bin. Ich habe so viel geweint, Mr Snape.“ Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich hab das überhaupt nicht kommen sehen. Ginny schon. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie das hat, aber sie hat ein Gespür für so was. Das ist manchmal richtig unheimlich.“ Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Fussel auf ihrer Hose und sie zupfte ihn weg.  
  
„Jedenfalls sagte Ginny mir direkt auf den Kopf zu, dass ich mich nicht von Ihnen verraten fühle, sondern von meiner Mum.“ Hermine lachte freudlos. „Am liebsten wäre ich auf der Stelle disappariert. Wie kann sie so was nur sagen, verstehen Sie? Aber dann wurde mir klar … sie hat recht.“ Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie die nächsten Worte in ihrem Kopf sortiert hatte. „Ich hab Ihnen unrecht getan, Mr Snape. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie damals so angeschrien habe und mich nie bedankt habe für das, was Sie für meine Mum und mich und auch für meinen Vater getan haben. Hätten Sie uns nicht dazu gezwungen, uns auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren, hätte mein Vater bald in seiner Praxis übernachtet, nur um sich nicht mit Mums Krankheit auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Und ich … Ich hätte mit meinen Tränken vermutlich unser Haus in die Luft gejagt.“ Wieder senkte sie den Blick auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Beine. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Begleitung durch diese Zeit. Es war gut, dass wenigstens einer da war, der meiner Mum zugehört und ihre Wünsche im Auge behalten hat.“  
  
Um ihren Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, griff sie nach seiner Hand, wie sie es in den letzten Tagen schon so oft getan hatte. Bevor sie ihre Sitzwache an Snapes Bett angetreten hatte, hätte sie sich nicht mal im Traum vorstellen können, ihn zu berühren. Und die ersten Male war es auch ein so befremdliches Gefühl gewesen, seine knochige kühle Hand anzufassen, dass sie schnell wieder davor zurückgeschreckt war. Inzwischen hatte sie sich schon fast daran gewöhnt und hoffte, dass ihm dieser Kontakt gut tat.  
  
„Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich mit den Gefühlen umgehen soll, die ich meiner Mum gegenüber empfinde. Ich kann sie schließlich nicht mehr mit ihr klären.“ Sie wischte sich eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Vielleicht wird das auch irgendwann einfach nachlassen und die Erinnerungen an unsere gemeinsame Zeit werden wieder stärker. Vielleicht muss man gar nicht immer was tun, damit es besser werden kann. Vielleicht reicht es, darüber zu reden und nicht alleine zu bleiben damit. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich werde es wohl erleben.“  
  
Und weil sie an diesem Punkt ihres Monologes nicht mehr wusste, was sie dem noch hinzufügen könnte, streckte Hermine ein weiteres Mal ihren Geist aus und berührte Snapes Mauern damit, stupste vorsichtig dagegen und wartete, ob er ihr eine Tür öffnete. Sie hatte inzwischen aufgehört, bei jedem neuen Versuch darauf zu hoffen, dass es dieses Mal klappen würde. Sie hörte nicht auf, es zu versuchen, aber sie sah jeden Versuch nur noch als die Vorarbeit für das eine Mal, bei dem es klappen würde.   
  
Auch jetzt fand sie keinen Einlass. Sie lächelte kurz, nickte. „Dann lese ich Ihnen einfach weiter vor, lassen Sie sich Zeit.“ Sie griff nach dem Roman und suchte die Seite, auf der sie aufgehört hatte, lehnte sich zurück und las weiter.   
  


\- - -

  
Am späten Nachmittag klopfte es an der Zimmertür. „Herein!“, rief Hermine und drehte sich auf dem Stuhl um.   
  
Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Rick kam herein, balancierte ein Tablett in den Händen. „Es ist Zeit fürs Essen.“  
  
„Mr Snape wird künstlich ernährt“, sagte Hermine irritiert.  
  
Die Falten um seine grauen Augen vertieften sich, als er verschmitzt lächelte. „Ich meine auch nicht ihn. _Du _musst was essen, Kind.“ Rick war einer der ältesten Medimagier im St.-Mungos. Ihm war schon mehrmals angeboten worden, in den Ruhestand zu gehen, aber er hatte sich jedes Mal geweigert und bewiesen, dass er seiner Arbeit immer noch gewachsen war. Nun stellte er das Tablett auf den Tisch und sah sie an, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt. „Ich komm in einer halben Stunde wieder und dann hast du besser aufgegessen.“  
  
Sie lachte leise. „Versprochen.“ Erst als sie das Essen sah, fiel ihr auf, wie hungrig sie war.   
  
Während Rick wieder ging, legte Hermine das Buch weg und setzte sich an den Tisch. Sie zog ihre Aufzeichnungen mit dem Prüfungsstoff heran und überflog, was sie ohnehin schon wusste. Aber da war dieses hartnäckige Gefühl, ein wichtiges Thema, ein entscheidendes Detail oder eine beiläufige Erwähnung eines ihrer Kollegen vergessen zu haben, das sie dazu trieb, sich alles immer wieder durchzulesen. Nicht dass ihre Aufzeichnungen sich dadurch veränderten, aber es beruhigte ihre Nerven. „Eigentlich ganz nett, dass die magische Welt so was nur schrullig findet und nicht etwa zwanghaft“, murmelte sie gedankenverloren.   
  
Nach dem Essen flogen die letzten Stunden des Tages schnell vorbei. Es war schon fast neun, als Hermine das Buch weglegte. „Ich denke, für heute reicht es“, sagte sie an Snape gewandt und weil sie das immer tat, streckte sie nochmal ihren Geist aus und klopfte ein weiteres Mal bei ihm an. Sie versuchte dabei ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken und war schon halb aufgestanden. Es war schließlich nur ein letzter Versuch, eine letzte Versicherung. Wie wenn man nach dem Abschließen nochmal die Türklinke herunterdrückt, nur um sicher zu gehen.  
  
Deswegen erschrak sie ein bisschen, als er sie dieses Mal plötzlich hereinließ.


	5. Kapitel 4

Sie glitt so unvermittelt in Snapes Geist, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde das Eis auf einem zugefrorenen See unter ihr nachgeben. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz, sie ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl zurückfallen. Es hatte kein Knacken gegeben, das sie hätte warnen können.   
  
Bevor sie dazu kam, sich in seinem Geist zu orientieren, wurde Hermine von etwas mitgerissen. Erinnerungsfäden rauschten verschwommen an ihr vorbei und schon jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass einige davon anders aussahen, als sie es kannte – und vor allem anders, als es in der Literatur beschrieben war. Sie waren tiefrot, verknotet, pulsierten, wirbelten durcheinander und strebten auf sie zu, während der natürliche Impuls es doch immer war, Erinnerungen von Eindringlingen fern zu halten. Gerade in Snapes Geist hätte sie mit einer noch extremeren Variante dieses natürlichen Impulses gerechnet.  
  
Sie wurde aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, als das, was sie mit sich gezogen hatte, urplötzlich stoppte und sie in etwas hineinstieß, das wie ein schwarzes Loch aussah. Hermine bemerkte es erst den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor sie auch schon hineintauchte, weil diese andersartigen Erinnerungen sie so sehr abgelenkt hatten. Sie versuchte noch, sich dagegen zu wehren, aber es war zu spät.  
  
Es war komplett dunkel um sie herum, still. Und obwohl sie einige Herzschläge lang angespannt wartete, passierte nichts. „Hallo?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
Eine Antwort bekam sie nicht, aber irgendetwas war da. Irgendetwas war zu hören. Ein leises … Scharren. Ihr fiel kein passenderes Wort ein. Wenn es hier doch nur nicht so dunkel wäre …   
  
Und noch während sie das dachte, wurde es auf einmal heller. Hermine hielt Ausschau nach der Lichtquelle und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie bemerkte, dass sie selbst die Lichtquelle war. Ihre Existenz hier in Snapes Geist glühte in einem warmen Gelbton. Sie betrachtete sich verwundert. Anscheinend stimmte es, was man sagte: In der Vorstellung war alles möglich.  
  
Also bemühte sie ihre Vorstellung ein weiteres Mal und brachte das Glühen dazu, von ihrer Existenz hinunter zu tropfen und einen kleinen Ball zu bilden, den sie hinauf schickte zu … was auch immer das hier war.   
  
Es wurde noch etwas heller und Hermine sah sich um. Auf der anderen Seite dieses ehemals finsteren Orts sah sie etwas. Einen dunklen Fleck. Je näher sie diesem Fleck kam, desto mehr Details schälten sich daraus hervor und als sie nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt war, erkannte sie Snape. Er saß auf dem Boden, die Beine dicht an seinen Körper gezogen, die Arme vor den Schienbeinen verschränkt, die Stirn auf die Knie gelegt. Wäre sie nicht in seinem Geist gewesen und hätte sie nicht seine Statur und die schwarzen Haare erkannt, wäre sie niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass das Snape war. Niemals zuvor hatte sie ihn in einer solchen Position gesehen, regelrecht zusammengekauert auf dem Boden von … etwas.  
  
Da Snape so aussah, wie er auch außerhalb seines Geistes aussah, stellte Hermine sich vor, dass sie in ihrer normalen Gestalt hier bei ihm stünde und als sie an sich herabblickte, sah sie, dass es funktioniert hatte. Nun tat sie also noch einen richtigen Schritt auf ihn zu und sagte: „Mr Snape?“  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Und noch mal etwas lauter: „Mr Snape!“   
  
Wieder keine Reaktion.  
  
Sie wagte es nicht, noch näher an ihn heranzutreten, geschweige denn ihn zu berühren. Claire hatte das sehr deutlich gemacht: Sie musste vorsichtig sein. Hermine zögerte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann: „S… Severus?“  
  
Der Mann zuckte zusammen und hob den Kopf, gerade so weit, dass er mit den Augen über seine Knie hinweg zu ihr schauen konnte. „Wer bist du?“, fragte er mit einer Stimme, die schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war.   
  
Hermine schluckte. Ein schweres Gewicht sank auf ihre Brust. „Ich bin es“, entgegnete sie schließlich heiser, „Hermine Granger.“  
  
Wieder zuckte Snape zusammen, aber weniger heftig dieses Mal. Die Augen verschwanden und er rieb seine Stirn am linken Knie. „Miss Granger …“, hörte sie ihn dann mehr zu seinem Schoß sagen.   
  
Hermine schob sich noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran und weil es nicht so aussah, als ob er bald aufstehen würde, ging sie vor ihm in die Hocke. Sie musste den Drang niederkämpfen, ihn zu fragen, ob es ihm gut ging. Offensichtlich ging es ihm nicht gut. Sie musste auch den Drang niederkämpfen, ihn zu berühren. Er hatte sich in diese letzte Ecke seines Geistes zurückgezogen, um sich zu schützen. Berührungen waren zu riskant. Schließlich räusperte sie sich. „Mr Snape, können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist?“  
  
Wieder sah er sie an und als er bemerkte, wie nahe sie ihm gekommen war, lehnte er sich von ihr weg. Er schüttelte sehr langsam den Kopf.   
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht und überlegte einen Moment. „Können Sie es mir zeigen?“, fragte sie dann.  
  
Sie sah, wie der Griff um seine Arme sich festigte. Seine Nägel wurden weiß, die Sehnen im Handrücken traten deutlich hervor. „Die Erinnerung ist irgendwo da“, antwortete er angespannt und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das, was außerhalb seiner Insel lag.   
  
„Darf ich sie mir anschauen?“   
  
Snape verengte ein bisschen die Augen, musterte sie. Dann nickte er, genauso langsam wie er vorher den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.   
  
Hermine lächelte kurz. Einzig dass sie ihn wieder alleine lassen musste, wenn sie die Erinnerung suchen wollte, machte ihr Sorgen. „Darf ich danach wieder herkommen?“  
  
Wieder diese prüfende Blick, dann das Nicken.  
  
Sie wollte sich schon erheben, da fiel ihr Blick auf den Lichtball, der über ihnen schwebte. „Und darf ich Ihnen das Licht hier lassen?“  
  
Snape folgte ihrem Blick und kniff die Augen zusammen, als hätte er das Licht erst in diesem Moment bemerkt. Er nickte erneut.   
  
„Okay.“ Hermine stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden ab und stand auf. „Ich werde wiederkommen und ich tue alles, was ich kann, um Ihnen zu helfen.“  
  
Sie wollte sich schon umdrehen und den Schutz dieser kleinen Insel verlassen, als Snape noch was sagte: „Sind Sie es, die ich seit einer Weile hören kann?“  
  
Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg – sowohl hier, als auch in ihrem realen Körper. „Ja, das bin ich. Ich … hab Ihnen vorgelesen. Damit Sie sich nicht so einsam fühlen.“ Insgeheim wartete sie darauf, dass er sie aufforderte, damit aufzuhören.   
  
Aber das tat er nicht: „Können Sie damit weitermachen?“  
  
Sie spürte sich aufatmen, obwohl ihr nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. „Ja, natürlich. Verstehen Sie, was ich Ihnen vorlese?“  
  
„Nein. Ich … höre nur.“  
  
Sie schluckte. „Okay.“  
  
Snape senkte den Kopf zurück auf die Knie und sah aus, als hätte er sich nicht einen einzigen Zentimeter bewegt.  
  
Hermine wandte sich ab und kehrte zurück in den Bereich von Snapes Geist, in dem diese sonderbaren Erinnerungen waren. Sie tat es auf die gleiche Art, auf die sie ihn verlassen hatte – sie trat einfach durch die Grenze, als gäbe es sie nicht. Es waren seine Grenzen, nicht ihre.  
  
Und es waren seine Erinnerungen, die plötzlich auf sie zuströmten als wären es Motten und sie das Licht. Hermine fühlte sich so bedroht davon, dass sie sich einen Schutzschild um sich herum vorstellte, der die Erinnerungen auf Abstand hielt. Wie sollte sie hier die eine Erinnerung finden, die ihre Fragen beantworten konnte? Sie verweilte ratlos zwischen den Erinnerungen.  
  
Da spürte sie plötzlich wieder dieses Ziehen. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber es riss sie quer durch das Gewimmel der pulsierenden Erinnerungsfäden und noch weiter darüber hinaus. Dann ließ es sie los. Vor ihr schwebte ein einzelner Erinnerungsfaden. Er sah im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Erinnerungen hier völlig normal aus. Weiß, ein bisschen faserig und vor allem leicht abgestoßen von ihrer Anwesenheit.   
  
„Dankeschön“, murmelte Hermine langsam in Snapes Geist hinein. Dann öffnete sie ihren Schild für diese Erinnerung und tauchte sofort komplett hinein.  
  
Sie steckte in Snapes Körper. Sie sah, was er sah. Sie hörte, was er hörte. Sie fühlte, was er fühlte. Und er fühlte sich beklommen.   
  
Hermine konnte das gut nachvollziehen, denn anscheinend war er in Askaban. Glücklicherweise auf der richtigen Seite der Zellentüren. Er folgte einem Zauberer quer durch die Gänge, stieg mehrere Treppen hinauf. „Ist er dauerhaft hier untergebracht?“, hörte Hermine jemanden fragen und begriff erst verzögert, dass es Snape gewesen sein musste. Seine Stimme klang so anders, wenn sie sie mit seinen Ohren hörte.  
  
Der Zauberer, der vor ihm herging, sah ihn kurz an. Auf einem Namensschild auf seiner Brust konnte sie den Namen _T. Rogers_ erkennen. „Nein, Mr Snape. Wir haben ihn vor zwei Tagen hierher verlegt, damit er gesprächsfähig wird.“   
  
Kurz darauf blieb er vor einer Zellentür stehen, schloss sie auf und wünschte Snape viel Vergnügen. Snape betrat die Zelle und Hermine beobachtete durch seine Augen, wie die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde, hörte durch seine Ohren, wie das Schloss knackte. Dann drehte er sich um und was Snape nur tief Luft holen ließ, erschreckte sie. Auf einem niedrigen Bett an der gegenüberliegenden Wand saß Lucius Malfoy. Oder vielmehr das, was von ihm übrig geblieben war. Er war abgemagert, die Haut gräulich, die Gefängniskleidung zerschlissen und dreckig. Sie hatten ihm die Haare kurz geschnitten, er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr rasiert. Wären nicht die kalten grauen Augen gewesen, hätte Hermine ihn wohl nicht wiedererkannt.   
  
„Was willst du von mir, Lucius?“, fragte Snape und Hermine spürte den Widerwillen, mit dem er hergekommen war.   
  
Etwas, das vielleicht ein Lächeln sein sollte, verzog die aufgesprungenen Lippen Malfoys. „Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen, Severus.“  
  
„Komm zum Punkt“, knurrte Snape ungeduldig. „Ich habe nicht vor, länger als nötig hier zu bleiben. Mir ist ohnehin nicht klar, wie du es geschafft hast, dass sie mich einbestellen.“  
  
„Geld ist hilfreich, irgendjemand lässt sich immer bestechen. Aber wo du es schon ansprichst: Auch mein Aufenthalt hier neigt sich dem Ende entgegen.“ Er begann zu husten, feucht und gurgelnd.  
  
Hermine spürte, wie Snape innerlich erschrak. „Sie lassen dich frei?“   
  
Sie wusste, dass das nicht der Grund war, noch bevor Lucius antwortete. Er sah aus, als stünde er dem Tod näher als dem Leben. In diesem Moment lachte er freudlos, hustete wieder, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Severus. Ich sterbe.“  
  
Snapes Herzschlag geriet kurz aus dem Takt, er schluckte. Malfoy beobachtete ihn sehr genau, aber Hermine konnte nicht erkennen, ob er gemerkt hatte, dass diese Nachricht etwas mit Snape gemacht hatte. Seiner öligen Stimme war nichts davon anzuhören, als er fragte: „Hast du etwa Angst, Lucius?“  
  
Malfoy schnaubte. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Seitdem Draco gestorben ist, gibt es nichts mehr, das mich in diesem Leben hält.“  
  
„Ist das so?“, fragte Snape. „Warum hast du es Narcissa dann nicht gleich getan und dich noch vor dem Ende des Krieges umgebracht? Warum hast du dann deinen Prozess ewig in die Länge gezogen?“  
  
Malfoy hustete rasselnd und spuckte blutigen Schleim auf den Boden. „Deinetwegen“, krächzte er.   
  
Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Was habe ich damit zu tun?“  
  
„Du hast dich die ganze Zeit geweigert, mich zu treffen. Hast du meine Briefe, in denen ich dich darum bat, überhaupt gelesen?“  
  
„Nach dem ersten nicht mehr“, entgegnete Snape gleichmütig.   
  
Malfoy schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Was hast du gedacht, Severus? Dass ich dich umbringe, weil du ein Spion warst?“ Er wartete einige Sekunden ab, aber als Snape nicht reagierte, fuhr er fort: „Es gibt etwas, das du wissen musst. Ich wollte es dir schon damals sagen und ich wollte dir helfen! Aber nachdem du dann derjenige warst, der für meine Inhaftierung gesorgt hat, habe ich meine Pläne geändert.“  
  
Ein Wort ging Snape durch den Kopf: Veritaserum. Aber er sprach es nicht aus, verlagerte nur das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. „Was willst du, Lucius?“  
  
Malfoys Kiefer mahlten, aber dann stieß er scharf die Luft durch seine Nase und sagte: „Erinnerst du dich an die Zeit nach dem Tod von Harry Potters Eltern, Severus?“  
  
Wieder zuckte Snape innerlich zusammen.   
  
Und auch Hermine war überrascht. Harrys Eltern?  
  
„Natürlich“, entgegnete Snape in diesem Moment.  
  
„Ja“, murmelte Malfoy langsam, „aber nicht an alles.“  
  
„Wovon sprichst du?“  
  
Malfoy sah ihn direkt an und während diese kalten grauen Augen Hermine das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen, reagierte Snape ganz anders darauf. Es fühlte sich an wie … Wehmut. Als hätte er diesen Blick mal mit etwas Positivem verbunden – und jetzt nicht mehr.  
  
„Du bist völlig zusammengebrochen nach dem Tod des kleinen Schlammbluts.“  
  
„Nenn sie nicht so!“, knurrte Snape.  
  
„Warum sollte ich nicht? Du hast es doch auch getan.“  
  
Snape schwieg, doch in ihm brodelte es. Hermine spürte einen so starken Verdruss, dass es ihr den Atem raubte.   
  
„Jedenfalls …“, fuhr Malfoy kurz darauf fort, „… ging es dir wirklich so richtig schlecht danach.“  
  
„Das – weiß – ich.“  
  
„Nein!“, rief Malfoy plötzlich laut. Während er bisher recht entspannt auf der Bettkante gesessen hatte, beugte er sich nun vor und stierte Snape wütend an. „Das weißt du nicht! Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du es nicht mehr weißt!“  
  
Hermine spürte, dass Snape den Impuls hatte, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Doch er tat es nicht. Das einzige, was von diesem Impuls in seiner Körpersprache ankam, war sein Kopf, den er ein Stück nach hinten lehnte. „Was meinst du damit?“ Seine Stimme klang gefährlich leise.  
  
„Du warst nach ihrem Tod bei mir und nachts fand ich dich auf dem höchsten Punkt meines Hauses. Du wolltest springen. So schlecht ging es dir damals.“ Die letzten Worte schaffte er kaum auszusprechen, weil er wieder hustete. „Ich konnte das nicht zulassen.“ Er warf Snape einen kurzen Blick zu. Einen Blick, der nun Snape kurz den Atem raubte. „Ich hab versucht, mit dir darüber zu reden. Ich hab versucht, dir Hilfe anzubieten. Ich hab versucht, dich mit einem Trank zu behandeln. Aber es hat alles nicht geholfen. Nicht genug.“ Er verfiel in Schweigen und starrte einen Punkt auf dem Boden an, als wäre er in Gedanken wieder im Damals.  
  
So sehr Hermine Lucius Malfoy auch verabscheute – und das tat sie sehr! – sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich es gewesen sein musste, einen Menschen, dem er zumindest eine gewisse Sympathie entgegen zu bringen schien, vom Selbstmord abhalten zu müssen. Sie empfand widerwillig Mitleid für ihn.  
  
„Und dann?“, fragte Snape in diesem Moment ungeduldig.   
  
Malfoy hob langsam seinen Blick. „Dann hab ich mir angeschaut, wovor du so dringend flüchten wolltest. Und ich verstand es.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kannte dich damals seit zehn Jahren, Severus, und ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt, dass du so was mit dir herumschleppst. Da war so viel … Schmerz. So viel Angst, so viel … Erniedrigung … Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wie du überhaupt so lange funktionieren konntest.“  
  
Snape runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts.  
  
„Ich hätte dir gern anders geholfen. Aber nichts anderes hat funktioniert.“  
  
„Also?“, drängte Snape.  
  
„Also hab ich all die Erinnerungen genommen und sie in einer Ecke deines Geistes eingesperrt.“  
  
Es war still in der Zelle, eine Sekunden lang, zwei, drei. Dann schoss Snape auf Malfoy zu und packte ihn am Kragen seiner Gefängniskluft, zog ihn hoch und drängte ihn neben dem Bett gegen die Wand. Malfoys Gesicht war auf einmal nur Zentimeter von Snapes – und damit auch von Hermines – Gesicht entfernt. Aus der Nähe sah er noch schlechter aus als von Weitem. „Du hast meinen Geist manipuliert?“, fragte Snape mit so viel nur mühsam beherrschter Wut, dass Hermine für einen Moment befürchtete, er könnte Malfoy jetzt gleich umbringen.   
  
„Ja“, keuchte er. Ein Ausdruck aufrichtiger Verzweiflung huschte über Malfoys Gesicht.   
  
Auch Snape bemerkte ihn und ließ von Malfoy ab. Er drehte sich um und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Hermine spürte, wie die Wut abebbte, viel schneller, als sie es erwartet hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob das mit dem zu tun hatte, was Malfoy in seinem Geist angestellt hatte, oder ob Snape es gelernt hatte, seine Emotionen auf diese Art zu regulieren.  
  
„Und das konntest du mir nicht in einem Brief mitteilen?“ Er knackte mit seinen Fingern.  
  
„Solche Nachrichten überbringt man persönlich, Severus. Hast du keine Manieren? Außerdem hast du die Briefe doch eh nicht gelesen.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Snape, wie Malfoy sich seine Gefängniskluft glatt strich. „Ich hätte es dir gern eher mitgeteilt, aber …“ Seine Stimme verlor sich, in seinen Augen stand Enttäuschung. „Und jetzt muss ich es tun, denn wenn ich sterbe …“ Er begann wieder zu husten.  
  
„… dann kommt alles wieder“, vollendete Snape den Satz an seiner Stelle.  
  
Malfoy nickte. „Ja, genau. Du wirst Hilfe brauchen, Severus. Ich hab nicht mehr viel Zeit und du dementsprechend auch nicht. Such dir jemanden, der bei dir ist, wenn alles zurückkommt. Ich hatte geplant, diese Erinnerungen mit dir anzugehen, sobald es ruhiger geworden wäre. Aber diese Möglichkeit hast du dir selbst genommen.“  
  
Hermine spürte die heftige Abneigung gegen diese Vorstellung. Dagegen und gegen eine weitere Anwesenheit hier in dieser Zelle in Askaban. „Ist das alles?“, schnarrte er, ohne Malfoy anzusehen.  
  
„Ja, das ist alles“, hörte Hermine ihn sagen.   
  
Snape wandte sich zur Zellentür und klopfte laut dagegen. Während er wartete, dass man ihn herausließ, drehte er seinen Kopf halb zu Malfoy um. „Leb wohl“, sagte er, so leise, dass Hermine nicht sagen konnte, ob Malfoy es gehört hatte. Die Erinnerung verblasste.   
  
Hermine tauchte aus der Erinnerung auf und hatte sich noch nicht mal wieder in Snapes Geist orientiert, geschweige denn erfasst, was sie eben gesehen hatte, da spürte sie schon, wie sie in eine weitere Erinnerung hineingezogen wurde. Anscheinend hatte ein weiterer Erinnerungsfaden es durch ihren Schild geschafft und nur darauf gewartet, dass sie die andere Erinnerung verließ. Durch Malfoys Eingreifen in Snapes Geist waren diese Erinnerungen so lange weggesperrt gewesen, waren so lange ignoriert worden, dass sie nun vermutlich danach lechzten, von irgendwem gesehen zu werden.   
  
Und sei es von jemand Fremden.  
  
Hermine versuchte, sich aus der Erinnerung zurückzuziehen. Sie hatte von Snape nur die Erlaubnis bekommen, sich die Antwort auf das Warum anzuschauen, nichts anderes. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr anschauen als das, dafür war ihr sein Vertrauen zu wichtig. Aber es ging nicht. Egal, wie sehr sie sich gegen diese Erinnerung wehrte, egal wie sehr sie versuchte, Snapes Geist komplett zu verlassen, es ging nicht. Sie saß fest in dieser Erinnerung.  
  
Angst durchfuhr sie wie eine eiskalte Welle. Was, wenn …   
  
Eine laute Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedanken: „Iss jetzt gefälligst, Bengel!“  
  
Wieder sah sie durch Snapes Augen, hörte mit seinen Ohren und nahm seine Emotionen wahr. Und die Emotionen, die sie in dieser Erinnerung wahrnahm, waren stärker. Er hatte sie nicht unter Kontrolle, sie waren …   
  
„Bitte nicht, Vater!“  
  
… kindlich.   
  
Hermine konnte nicht sagen, wie alt Snape in dieser Erinnerung war. Er saß an einem großen Esstisch, an der Seite rechts von ihm eine Frau von etwa 35 Jahren; ihr Gesicht war schmal, sie blickte mürrisch drein. Sie kam Hermine vage bekannt vor. Dann fiel ihr der Zeitungsartikel wieder ein, den sie in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr ausgegraben hatte. Eileen Prince.   
  
Links von Snape saß ein etwas älterer Mann. Selbst Hermine bekam Angst, als sie in das wütende Gesicht blickte. Die Augen waren ganz klein und sie blitzten gefährlich, die Stirn war gefurcht von Zornesfalten, der Mund verkniffen und die Lippen blass. Er hatte Snapes Nase.   
  
Jetzt lehnte dieser Mann sich mit beiden Händen auf die Tischplatte, so als würde er zum Sprung ansetzen, ließ Snape nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen.   
  
Trotzdem sagte der: „Ich hab keinen Hunger.“ Was nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, wie Hermine spürte. Er hatte entsetzlichen Hunger, aber das Essen auf dem Teller vor ihm ekelte ihn so sehr, dass er lieber verhungert wäre, als es zu essen. Worum genau es sich dabei handelte, konnte Hermine allerdings nicht sagen. Entweder war es tatsächlich zu einem unidentifizierbaren Brei verkocht oder diese Information war nicht relevant genug gewesen, um die Jahre zu überdauern.  
  
Der Mann, von dem Hermine vermutete, dass es Snapes Vater war, schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass das Geschirr klirrte. „Es ist mir egal, ob du Hunger hast oder nicht! Iss!“  
  
Snape zuckte zusammen und wandte hilfesuchend den Blick zur anderen Seite des Tisches. Sein Herz raste. Doch als Hermine durch seine Augen seine Mutter ansah, wusste sie sofort, dass er dort keine Hilfe finden würde. Es schien sie nicht nennenswert zu beeindrucken, wie ihr Mann mit ihrem Sohn umging. „Mach es dir nicht so schwer, Severus“, war alles, was sie dazu sagte, dann nickte sie zum Teller.   
  
Snape sah wieder hinab auf sein Mittagessen und Hermine spürte, wie er sich ekelte und dass ihm ein Kloß im Hals saß. Je länger er das Essen anstarrte, desto schlimmer brannten seine Augen.   
  
Aber bevor er anfangen konnte zu weinen, platzte seinem Vater der Kragen: „Zwing ihn, Eileen!“  
  
„Wie soll ich das tun, hm?“, schnappte Snapes Mutter zurück. „Soll ich ihm die Nase zuhalten, damit er schlucken muss?“  
  
„Es ist mir egal, wie du es tust!“, brüllte er zurück und wurde dabei tatsächlich noch lauter, auch wenn Hermine nicht geglaubt hatte, dass das möglich war. Snape schrumpfte auf seinem Stuhl immer mehr in sich zusammen und wischte sich ungesehen die Tränen aus den Augen. „Von mir aus _zaubere _es in ihn rein!“   
  
Die Art und Weise, wie Snapes Vater das Wort _zaubere _ausspie, verriet eine Menge darüber, was er davon hielt. Offensichtlich war er ein Muggel. Hermine hatte eine deutlich mildere, deutlich verständlichere Variante von ihrem eigenen Vater gehört, als ihre Mutter krank wurde. „ _Zaubere _sie doch einfach gesund!“, hatte er ihr aus seiner Macht- und Hilflosigkeit heraus an den Kopf geworfen und sich sofort dafür entschuldigt, als er ihre Tränen gesehen hatte.   
  
Snapes Vater entschuldigte sich nicht. Er reckte das Kinn vor, als hoffte er insgeheim, dass er eine Grenze bei seiner Frau gefunden hatte.   
  
Eileen kniff die Augen zusammen, was nicht nur Hermine bemerkte, sondern auch Snape. Und genauso wie Hermine wurde auch ihm in diesem Moment klar, dass er verloren hatte. Es ging nicht mehr um ihn, es ging um einen Machtkampf zwischen seinen Eltern und er war nur das Instrument, über das er ausgetragen wurde. Sie spürte, wie dringend er weglaufen wollte, sich aber nicht traute. Hermine spürte Snapes Verzweiflung und ihre eigene, sie spürte sein Herz rasen und ihr Verlangen danach, sich zwischen ihn und seine Eltern zu stellen.   
  
Stattdessen war sie dazu gezwungen, weiter mit anzusehen, was passierte.   
  
Und anzuhören.   
  
Und anzufühlen.   
  
Eileen hielt dem Blick ihres Mannes einige Sekunden lang stand, dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und eine kurze Bewegung später spürte Hermine, wie Snapes Magen sich plötzlich ausdehnte. Der Teller vor ihm war leer und als ihm klar wurde, dass das, was vorher auf seinem Teller gelegen hatte, jetzt in seinem Magen war und dieses grauenhaft volle Gefühl auslöste, überkam ihn der Ekel so plötzlich und so heftig, dass er sich direkt auf den leeren Teller erbrach.   
  
„Du elende Missgeburt!“, schrie sein Vater ihn daraufhin an und sprang auf die Füße, so dass der Stuhl laut über den Boden polterte. Snape duckte sich unter dem Zorn weinend zur Seite und wischte sich über den Mund. „Mach es nochmal!“, befahl Snapes Vater seiner Mutter und ein paar Speicheltropfen flogen durch die Luft.   
  
„Wozu, Tobias? Er hat es schon einmal ausgespuckt, willst du das nochmal sehen?“  
  
„Wenn es sein muss“, entgegnete er fast gleichmütig. „Du wirst es so oft in ihn hineinzaubern, bis er lernt, die Arbeit wertzuschätzen, die ich tue, um uns dieses Essen auf den Tisch zu stellen!“ Eileen schnaubte. „Entweder das oder ich prügele den Respekt in ihn hinein!“  
  
Sie schluckte. Und hob wieder ihren Zauberstab.  
  
„Bitte nicht, Mum!“, flehte Snape sie unter Tränen an.   
  
Doch wieder sprach sie den Zauber, wieder fühlte es sich an, als würde ein gewaltiger Stein direkt in seinen Magen fallen. Es tat weh, er krümmte sich zusammen und versuchte, seinen Ekel zu beherrschen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Wieder erbrach er sich auf den Teller.  
  
Und wieder forderte Tobias seine Frau auf, den Zauber zu wiederholen.   
  
Was sie tat.   
  
Hermine wollte die Augen schließen. Sie wollte weg aus diesem Moment, aber es gab keinen Ausweg. Sie wollte es nicht wieder spüren, das Gefühl des Essens, das plötzlich in Snapes Magen war und seinen Bauch nach außen wölbte. Sie wollte den Ekel nicht mehr spüren und das Brennen in seinem Hals. Aber genauso wie Snape es wieder und wieder spüren musste, musste auch sie es. Die Erinnerung ließ sie nicht los, sie ließ es nicht zu, dass wieder jemand wegschaute.   
  
Beim vierten Mal presste Snape sich die kleinen kalten klammen Hände auf den Mund, als der Brechreiz ihn überkam. Hermine spürte, wie ihm das Essen den Hals hochstieg, aber er schluckte mit tränenden Augen dagegen an. Sein Herz pochte so heftig, dass er es in seinem gesamten Körper spüren konnte. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, jede kleine Unregelmäßigkeit im Luftstrom schien den Brechreiz neu anzufachen. Nach ein paar angestrengt ruhigen Atemzügen fühlte es sich so an, als würde das Essen unten bleiben. Vorsichtig nahm er die zitternden Hände vom Mund und blinzelte zu seinem Vater hoch.  
  
Tobias nickte zufrieden. „Es geht doch.“  
  
Snape schluckte. Schluckte nochmal. „Darf ich aufstehen?“, fragte er hohl.  
  
Sein Vater verzog das Gesicht und wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft.  
  
Snape zögerte nicht. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl und stürmte auf die Hintertür zu. Draußen wurde er von Sonnenlicht und warmem Wind empfangen. Er lief, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen, raus aus dem schäbigen Hinterhof seines Elternhauses, direkt auf einen schmalen Weg, der zwischen grauen Häusern hindurch führte. Immer wieder sah er sich über die Schulter um und als das Haus endlich aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, trat er an die Seite, stützte sich an der raue Fassade eines Hauses ab und erbrach den grauen Brei in einen Gulli. Ihm stand kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn, sein ganzer Körper bebte. Hermine spürte sein Herz rasen und der Ekel über das, was gerade passiert war, schüttelte ihn so heftig, dass er minutenlang immer wieder anfing zu würgen, obwohl sein Magen schon längst leer war.   
  
An dieser Stelle löste die Erinnerung sich endlich auf und entließ Hermine. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst, sich in Snapes Geist zu orientieren, sondern zog sich sofort zurück. Sie wollte raus hier, nur weg, zurück in ihren eigenen Körper, fort von diesen heftigen Körpergefühlen, die aus der Erinnerung hängen geblieben waren.  
  
Doch das Ekelgefühl blieb nicht bei Snape. Sie nahm es mit in ihren eigenen Körper und als sie die Augen aufschlug, war es so heftig, dass sie es nicht bis zur Toilette im angrenzenden Bad schaffte. Genau genommen schaffte sie es nicht mal aufzustehen, bevor sich ihr Magen hob.


	6. Kapitel 5

Es gab wenige Momente, in denen Hermine eine so tiefe Dankbarkeit für ihre magischen Fähigkeiten empfand wie in diesem. Nachdem sich der Ekel, der ihr aus Snapes Erinnerung gefolgt war, wieder gelegt hatte, beseitigte sie ihr Erbrochenes mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs und legte einen Frischluftzauber über das Zimmer. Sie stellte ihre kribbelnden Beine auf den Boden und schloss die Augen, als sie sich nach vorn lehnte und die Ellbogen auf ihren Knien abstützte. Vergrub das Gesicht in ihren zitternden Händen. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen beruhigte sich ihr Magen, dafür stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.   
  
Was Snapes Eltern ihm angetan hatten, machte sie so unbeschreiblich wütend, dass sie gern irgendetwas an die Wand geworfen hätte. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos. Als hätte sie beobachten müssen, wie jetzt gerade einem Kind so etwas angetan wurde, ohne dass sie hatte eingreifen dürfen. Ihr Körper summte von dem Bedürfnis, es zu verhindern.   
  
Aber es war längst geschehen. Und niemand hatte ihm geholfen.  
  
Ihr schien ihr Körper zu klein für all die Emotionen, die sich gerade darin aufbauten. Sie stand auf und lief mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen ein paar Runden durch das Zimmer. Schließlich stützte sie sich am Fußende von Snapes Bett auf, senkte den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und schloss die Augen. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und ein Echo des Ekels ließ sie schaudern. Sie stieß einen lauten Schrei aus.   
  
Es wunderte sie nun gar nicht mehr, dass Snape so heftig auf die Ernährungszauber reagiert hatte. Stattdessen fragte sie sich, wie oft ihre Kollegen versucht hatten, ihm damit die Nährstoffe zukommen zu lassen, die sein Körper brauchte. Wie oft hatten sie ihn in diesen Moment seiner Kindheit zurückversetzt, ohne zu ahnen, was sie ihm antaten?  
  
Als es an der Tür klopfte, richtete Hermine sich gerade wieder auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ja?“, sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme und war sich einen Moment lang nicht mal sicher, ob man sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Doch die Tür öffnete sich und zu ihrer großen Erleichterung war es Professor McGonagall, die hereinkam. Nur Professor McGonagall. Nicht Suzie, nicht Heilerin Strout, niemand, der diesen unsäglichen Zauber an Snape ausgeübt hatte. Nur Professor McGonagall.   
  
Dafür ließ der Anblick ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin und die damit verbundene Erleichterung sie nun endgültig in Tränen ausbrechen. „Was ist los?“, fragte Professor McGonagall sofort alarmiert. „Ist etwas mit Severus? Geht es ihm schlechter?“  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, aber sie schaffte es nicht, Worte an den Tränen vorbei zu sprechen. Sie presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund und versuchte, ihre Emotionen wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Professor McGonagall berührte ihre Schulter, was von ihr eine so umsorgende Geste war, dass Hermine nur noch mehr weinte. Wieder stemmte sie sich die freie Hand in die Seite, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blinzelte gegen die weiße Decke. Sie versuchte, an etwas anderes als das vor Zorn verzerrte Gesicht von Tobias Snape zu denken, an etwas anderes als den gewaltigen Stein in Snapes Magen. Aber es war, als wenn ihr jemand befohlen hätte, nicht an rosa Elefanten zu denken.  
  
Schließlich drehte Professor McGonagall sie zu sich herum. „Schauen Sie mich an, Miss Granger!“, befahl sie ihr mit fester Stimme. Hermine tat es. „Es sind nur Tränen.“  
  
Diese Ansicht konnte Hermine nicht so richtig teilen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stieß immer wieder mit ihrer Fußspitze auf den Boden. Diese Unbeherrschtheit war für sie kaum auszuhalten; sie hatte ihre Gefühle zwar schon immer schlecht vor anderen verbergen können, aber jetzt gerade mischte sich die Hilflosigkeit von Snapes Erinnerung in ihr eigenes Erleben. Sie fühlte sich gefangen in den Reaktionen ihres Körpers.  
  
Nur langsam gelang es ihr, zu sich selbst zurückzufinden. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Tisch an der Wand und in Gedanken zählte sie seine vier Ecken. Sie schaute zum Fenster, das nach draußen zeigte und aus vielen kleinen Fensterscheiben bestand. Sie zählte auch diese Ecken. Je mehr sie zählte und sich auf die Einrichtung von Snapes Zimmer konzentrierte, desto mehr rückten seine Gefühle in den Hintergrund. Sie orientierte sich im Hier und Jetzt, in ihrem Körper und in ihrem Geist. Schließlich schaffte sie es, Snapes Gefühle und seine Erinnerung loszulassen und die Tränen ließen endlich nach.   
  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte Professor McGonagall ihre Hand auf Hermines Schulter liegen lassen. Nun nickte diese ihr zu. „Danke, Professor. Es geht wieder.“  
  
Sie nahmen sich die beiden Stühle, die neben Snapes Bett standen, und setzten sich an den Tisch, auf dem Hermine ihre Bücher und Unterlagen ausgebreitet hatte. Dieses Gespräch würde sie gern ein bisschen fern halten von Snape. Auch wenn er nur hören konnte, dass um ihn herum gesprochen wurde, aber nicht verstand, was genau gesagt wurde – sein Unterbewusstsein schien eine Menge mitzubekommen.  
  
„Was machen Sie so spät noch hier?“, fragte Hermine und zog die Ärmel ihres Pullovers über ihre klammen Hände.  
  
„Ich hab es nicht früher geschafft. Peeves …“ Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Hermine lächelte müde.  
  
„Also, was ist passiert?“, kehrte Professor McGonagall zum Thema zurück.  
  
„Ich war in Mr Snapes Geist, er hat mich hereingelassen“, begann sie langsam und sah, wie sich Professor McGonagalls Miene aufhellte.  
  
„Das ist ja großartig! Wie geht es ihm? Haben Sie mit ihm gesprochen?“  
  
„Ja, schlecht und ja“, antwortete Hermine, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Professor McGonagall sich damit kaum zufrieden geben würde. Aber vielleicht brachte es sie dazu, Hermine in ihrem Tempo erzählen zu lassen. Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte, als sie Professor McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ich denke, ich habe sein Unterbewusstsein erreicht mit dem Vorlesen und … mit ein bisschen Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit von meiner Seite. Jedenfalls zog mich etwas durch seinen Geist und brachte mich direkt zu ihm. Es … Es geht ihm wirklich schlecht, Professor. Er hat sich zurückgezogen in einen kleinen Teil seines Geistes, weil …“ Hermine geriet ins Stocken. Alles, was sie in der letzten Stunde erfahren hatte, vermischte sich zu einem großen Ball, von dem sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihn in verständliche Stücke teilen sollte. Während sie nach Worten suchte, griff sie gedankenverloren nach dem Anhänger der Kette, die sie trug.   
  
Schließlich fragte sie: „Wussten Sie, dass er vor Kurzem in Askaban gewesen ist?“ Wie sie erwartet hatte, schüttelte Professor McGonagall den Kopf und so beschloss Hermine, an diesem Ende des Balles anzufangen.   
  
Nachdem sie zusammengefasst hatte, wie ihr Treffen mit Snape gelaufen war und was sie aus der Erinnerung mit Lucius Malfoy über die Ursachen seines Zustandes in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, lehnte Professor McGonagall sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Es sieht ihm ähnlich, dass er dachte, er würde alleine damit klarkommen.“   
  
„Ja“, gab Hermine zu.   
  
Sie seufzte. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung …“  
  
„Er wusste es selbst nicht.“   
  
„Auch vorher nicht. Während seiner Schulzeit. Er war ein schwieriges Kind, aber … ich dachte, er wäre einfach so. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht.“   
  
„Er war kein Schüler Ihres Hauses“, erinnerte Hermine sie.   
  
„Nein“, sagte Professor McGonagall gedankenverloren. „Nein, das war er nicht.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dann hob sie den Blick und sah sie mit kaum verborgenem Groll an. „Aber Albus muss gewusst haben, was Malfoy in Severus' Geist getan hatte. Er hat bei Severus Legilimentik angewandt. Er hat nie etwas davon gesagt.“  
  
Hermine schluckte, presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das Bild, das sie von ihrem ehemaligen Schulleiter hatte, hatte sich verändert, als sie erwachsen geworden war. Sie hatte angefangen, manche seiner Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen und fand sie aus der Sicht einer Erwachsenen heraus mehr als fragwürdig. Dass er vermutlich über Snapes Zustand Bescheid gewusst, es aber für sich behalten hatte, passte so gut in dieses Bild, dass es sie nicht einmal schockierte.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden schüttelte Professor McGonagall den Groll ab, der sie überkommen hatte. „War es das, was Sie so aufgebracht hat?“, fragte sie dann.  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, da war noch mehr. Die Erinnerungen, die jetzt wieder frei sind, sind sehr mächtig. Sie haben viel Energie angestaut in den Jahren ihrer Verbannung. Sie wollen um jeden Preis gesehen werden. Eine dieser Erinnerungen zog mich mit sich. Ich wollte sie mir nicht anschauen, aber ich konnte nicht raus, es ging einfach nicht.“ Ihre Finger begannen wieder zu zittern, als sie daran dachte.  
  
„Ich nehme an, Sie werden mir nicht erzählen, worum es in dieser Erinnerung ging?“  
  
„Nein. Er muss entscheiden, wem er von seinen Erinnerungen erzählt. Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich sie gesehen habe, ohne dass er ausdrücklich damit einverstanden war.“ Sie verzog das Gesicht und fühlte sich an ihr letztes Schuljahr erinnert. Snape war in ihren Geist eingedrungen auf der Suche nach Informationen, die ihr das Leben retten konnten. Er war fündig geworden, aber er hatte auch Dinge gesehen, die sie niemals irgendwem hatte zeigen wollen. „Sie müssen ihn selbst danach fragen, wenn er wieder bei sich ist.“  
  
Professor McGonagall nickte. „Und wie wollen Sie jetzt weitermachen?“  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft. „Es ist wichtig, dass er wieder aus seiner Schutzhaltung kommt und seinen Körper selbst steuert. Dann kann er auch raus aus dem St.-Mungos, das ist für mich erst mal das Wichtigste. Er wird hier mehr und mehr zur Attraktion, das gefällt mir nicht.“ Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. „Ich werd nochmal in seinen Geist gehen und mit ihm reden. Er ist immer noch er, weitestgehend jedenfalls … Zusammen finden wir vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, die entfesselten Erinnerungen zu bändigen, damit er sich in seinem Kopf wieder halbwegs sicher fühlen kann. Und wenn er so keine Idee hat, dann kann er mir vielleicht Bücher nennen, in denen ich nachlesen kann.“  
  
Eine Falte hatte sich zwischen Professor McGonagalls Augenbrauen gebildet. „Soll es mit seinen Erinnerungen dann so weitergehen wie zuvor? Einfach wegschieben und ignorieren?“   
  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das muss er entscheiden. Meine Aufgabe ist es, ihn wieder in die Position zu bringen, selbst entscheiden zu können.“  
  
Wirklich zufrieden schien Professor McGonagall mit dieser Antwort nicht, aber sie nickte. „Tun Sie, was Sie können.“   
  
„Natürlich.“  
  


\- - -

  
Es war nach zehn gewesen, als Hermine sich von Professor McGonagall verabschiedet hatte und nach Hause gegangen war. Auf der Station war es still, selbst der Empfangstresen war unbesetzt gewesen. Die Janus-Thickey-Station nahm keine Notfälle auf, nachts waren nur ein Heiler und ein Medimagier anwesend, die sich hauptsächlich mit Papierkram beschäftigten. Nachtschichten auf der Janus-Thickey-Station waren so ziemlich das Langweiligste, das Hermine während ihrer Heiler-Ausbildung erlebt hatte.  
  
Ihre Nacht hingegen war unruhig, sie grübelte viel und schlief wenig. Harrys Mutter … Der Gedanke ließ sie nicht los. Was hatte sie Snape bedeutet, dass er nach ihrem Tod versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen? War es nur die Tatsache, dass er mit für ihren Tod verantwortlich gewesen war, weil er Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte? Aber ihm musste klar gewesen sein, dass jemand sterben würde, wenn Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erfuhr. Es musste mehr dahinter stecken.  
  
Die zweite Erinnerung verfolgte sie sogar bis in ihre Träume. Als sie morgens aufwachte, war ihr übel, was erst nach einer Dusche und einem starken Kaffee nachließ.   
  
Sie kehrte zu Snape zurück, nachdem die Visite beendet war. Sie wollte mit niemandem reden müssen, sie wollte auch niemandem Bericht erstatten müssen. Und vor allem wollte sie niemandem Hoffnungen machen müssen, denn sie hatte schon genug Selbstzweifel ohne die Angst, noch mehr Leute zu enttäuschen. Nach der Visite war es für gewöhnlich etwas ruhiger auf der Station und sie hoffte, unbemerkt in Snapes Zimmer huschen zu können.  
  
Doch dazu kam es nicht.  
  
Sie hatte die Tür zur Station kaum aufgestoßen, als Heilerin Strout ihr schon entgegen eilte. „Gut, dass du da bist“, murmelte sie und sah sich gehetzt um, ehe sie Hermine hinter sich ins Dienstzimmer zog.  
  
„Ist was mit Mr Snape?“, fragte Hermine alarmiert und wollte sich aus dem Griff ihrer ehemaligen Vorgesetzten losmachen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Aber Heilerin Strout hatte erstaunliche Kraft und schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu.  
  
„Es geht ihm genauso wie gestern. Das Problem ist das Ministerium!“ Heilerin Strout sah sie eindringlich an. „Irgendjemand hat denen gemeldet, dass du ihn mit Muggelmethoden behandelst. Sie waren hier und haben ihn sich angesehen. Es tut mir leid, Hermine, ich konnte sie nicht zurückhalten.“  
  
„Schon gut“, beruhigte Hermine sie, während ihr das Herz plötzlich bis zum Hals schlug. „Was haben sie gesagt?“  
  
Heilerin Strout seufzte schwer, sie sackte richtig ein bisschen in sich zusammen. „Sie meinen, diese Art der Versorgung ist barbarisch und nicht akzeptabel. Sie wollen, dass du dieses Ding aus seinem Arm ziehst. Sie wollen ihn auf herkömmliche Art ernähren.“  
  
„Nein!“, fuhr Hermine heftig dazwischen. „Das geht nicht! Haben Sie ihnen nicht gesagt, wie er darauf reagiert hat?“  
  
„Doch, natürlich!“, entrüstete die Heilerin sich. „Aber das sind Ministeriumsgockel, die haben seit dreißig Jahren keinen Patienten mehr gesehen. Sie meinen, wenn er die Ernährungszauber nicht verträgt, dann kann ihm nicht geholfen werden.“   
  
Hermine keuchte entsetzt. „Sie können ihn doch nicht einfach sterben lassen!“  
  
„Sie würden offensichtlich lieber das tun, als ihn weiter so am Leben zu erhalten.“ Die Art, wie sie es sagte, spiegelte die Fassungslosigkeit wider, die Hermine selbst empfand. „Aber nicht unter meiner Leitung, das verspreche ich dir!“  
  
„Sind sie noch da?“  
  
„Nein. Sie kommen morgen wieder und wollen überprüfen, ob wir ihre Anweisungen umgesetzt haben. Was machen wir jetzt?“  
  
In Hermines Kopf rauschte es. „Ich muss mich beeilen.“  
  
„Womit?“  
  
„Ich war gestern in Mr Snapes Geist, ich hab mit ihm gesprochen.“ Diese Nachricht schockierte Heilerin Strout anscheinend noch mehr als die Anweisungen des Ministeriums. Jedenfalls verschlug sie ihr die Sprache, weswegen Hermine fortfuhr: „Ich hab eine Idee, wie ich ihm helfen kann. Ich brauche dafür seine Hilfe und ich hoffe, dass es so schnell funktioniert, dass das Ministerium ihn morgen wach antreffen und die ganze Ernährungsfrage kein Thema mehr sein wird.“  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das runzlige Gesicht der Hexe. „Hermine Granger“, sagte sie dann, nicht ohne Stolz in ihrer Stimme. „Es gibt keine Nuss, die du nicht knacken kannst, oder?“  
  
„Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh, noch ist er nicht wach.“  
  
„Ach, Wortklauberei“, tat sie Hermines Einwand ab. „Wenn es nur darum geht, ein, zwei Tage Zeit zu schinden, fällt mir schon was ein.“  
  
Und das glaubte Hermine ihr sofort.  
  


\- - -

  
Bevor Hermine wieder bei Snapes Geist anklopfte, setzte sie sich auf ihren Stuhl an seinem Bett, vergewisserte sich, dass das Fenster zum Gang trüb war und schloss die Augen. Sie atmete ein paar Minuten lang ruhig ein und aus, versuchte, den Zeitdruck und ihre Aufregung abzulegen. Alles, was Druck aufbaute, würde mehr schaden als helfen.   
  
Als sie sich dann bereit fühlte, glitt sie genauso widerstandslos in seinen Geist, wie es ihr am Vortag plötzlich gelungen war. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihren Schild, um nicht wieder unbeabsichtigt in eine seiner Erinnerungen zu stolpern, und dann zog sie das, was sie für Snapes Unterbewusstsein hielt, auch schon wieder durch seinen Geist und schubste sie in seinen Rückzugsort.  
  
Das Licht war immer noch da und Snape sah anders aus als gestern. Er hatte die Arme nicht länger um seine Beine geschlungen, sondern auf seine Knie gelegt. Er schaute hinauf zum Licht und bemerkte ihre Ankunft sofort, sah sie an. „Miss Granger.“   
  
Hermine versuchte, etwas aus seiner Stimme herauszulesen, einzuschätzen, wie es ihm ging. Aber sie klang absolut neutral. „Hallo, Mr Snape.“ Sie ging zu ihm, aber anstatt wie gestern in die Hocke zu gehen, setzte sie sich etwa zwei Schritte vor ihm im Schneidersitz auf den Boden.  
  
„Haben Sie gefunden, was Sie gesucht haben?“ Leise klang seine Stimme. Jedenfalls deutlich leiser, als sie es von ihm gewohnt war.   
  
„Ja, das hab ich. Vielen Dank, dass ich mir diese Erinnerung anschauen durfte.“ Und weil sie die Dinge lieber klärte, als sie unausgesprochen stehen zu lassen, fuhr sie fort: „Ich habe ungewollt auch eine weitere Ihrer Erinnerungen gesehen. Sie sind sehr stark, ich habe es nicht geschafft, mich daraus zu befreien. Das tut mir leid.“  
  
Snape nahm die Arme von den Knien, schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld.“ Einen Moment lang schwieg er, dann fügte er hinzu: „Was auch immer Sie sich ansehen mussten, es tut _mir _leid.“  
  
„Es ist okay für mich“, entgegnete Hermine mit weicher Stimme.   
  
Snape schnaufte leise. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dasselbe behaupten.“  
  
Sie senkte den Blick. „Ich hoffe, Sie hier rausholen zu können. Und das möglichst bald, denn das Ministerium macht Druck.“  
  
„Weswegen?“  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Ihre Ernährung macht uns Schwierigkeiten. Sie vertragen den Ernährungszauber nicht.“ Sie hielt kurz inne und beobachtete seine Reaktion darauf; er rümpfte die Nase und drehte den Kopf weg. „Ich hab deswegen angefangen, Sie auf Muggelart zu ernähren und das gefällt dem Ministerium nicht.“ Sie zögerte, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Die würden Sie lieber sterben lassen.“  
  
„Natürlich würden sie das. Die hätten mich am liebsten in Askaban gesehen, genauso wie Lucius.“  
  
„Aus ganz und gar eigennützigen Gründen bin ich dankbar dafür, dass es nicht dazu kam“, entgegnete Hermine.  
  
Snape sah sie an. „Vielleicht hat das Ministerium nicht unrecht.“  
  
„Mit Askaban?“, fragte sie irritiert.  
  
„Nein. Mit dem Sterben.“ Er senkte den Blick. „Wenn das da draußen die Alternative ist …“  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander, ihr Herz schlug heftig. „Das ist natürlich Ihre Entscheidung“, sagte sie langsam, „Sie können die Behandlung verweigern.“  
  
„Aber?“, fragte er.  
  
„Kein Aber. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung.“  
  
Er sah sie lange an. „Was planen Sie zu tun, Miss Granger?“  
  
Hermine drückte den Rücken durch. „Lucius Malfoy hat es geschafft, die Erinnerungen wegzusperren, ich will einen Weg finden, das Gleiche zu tun.“  
  
„Und dann?“, fragte er.  
  
„Wie, und dann?“  
  
„Nehmen wir mal an, es gelingt Ihnen. Wie geht es dann weiter?“  
  
„Auch das liegt bei Ihnen, Sir.“ Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
Snape musterte sie aus schmalen Augen. „Ist es Ihnen tatsächlich egal?“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, gar nicht. Ich würde mir sehr wünschen, dass Sie es mich versuchen lassen und sich danach Ihrer Vergangenheit stellen. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass Sie irgendwann im Reinen mit sich sein können. Aber ich kann keine Entscheidungen für Ihr Leben treffen. Es liegt bei Ihnen. Wenn Sie die Erinnerungen weggesperrt lassen wollen, werde ich Sie nicht davon abhalten.“  
  
„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass Sie meine Entscheidung akzeptieren können?“  
  
„Ja, das bin ich.“ Ihre Stimme war fest, ihre Miene ernst. Dann fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu: „Für Professor McGonagall übernehme ich aber keine Verantwortung.“  
  
Das entlockte tatsächlich auch Snape so etwas wie ein Lächeln. „Mit Minerva werde ich schon fertig.“  
  
„Dessen bin ich mir sicher.“ Sie schmunzelte. „Nur eine Bitte habe ich: Sollten Sie sich dafür entscheiden, sich mit Ihren Erinnerungen auseinanderzusetzen, tun Sie es nicht allein.“  
  
Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Warum nicht?“  
  
„Sie waren allein, als es passiert ist. Niemand hat Ihnen geholfen. Tun Sie sich das nicht nochmal an.“  
  
Er schluckte, wandte den Blick ab.  
  
„Also“, beschloss Hermine, das Thema zu wechseln, „arbeiten wir jetzt erst mal daran, Sie hier rauszuholen oder wollen Sie lieber verhungern?“  
  
Er schnaubte, vielleicht weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie es so leichtfertig aussprechen würde. Schließlich benutzte er die gleichen Worte, die auch Heilerin Strout vor einigen Tagen benutzt hatte: „Versuchen Sie Ihr Glück.“   
  
„Gut. Können Sie mir erklären, was Malfoy gemacht hatte?“  
  
„Es war … eine Art Käfig, getarnt mit einem Ignorierzauber, damit ich nicht darauf aufmerksam werde.“  
  
„Hätte es jemand bemerkt, der … in Ihrem Geist gewesen ist?“, fragte Hermine dazwischen.   
  
Sie hatte versucht, die Frage unverfänglich klingen zu lassen, aber Snape wäre wirklich ganz und gar nicht mehr er selbst, wenn er sie nicht durchschaut hätte: „Sie wollen wissen, ob Albus es gewusst haben könnte?“  
  
Hermine nickte.  
  
Snape neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Bei jedem anderen hätte ich Nein gesagt. Aber Albus … Es gab wenig, das er nicht wusste und ich glaube nicht, dass er sich von einem einfachen Ignorierzauber hätte ablenken lassen.“  
  
„Wieso haben Sie sich davon ablenken lassen?“  
  
„Weil ich es wollte.“   
  
Mit dieser Antwort hatte Hermine nicht gerechnet. Sie zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Snape wandte den Blick ab. „Sie haben doch einen Eindruck davon bekommen, was in diesem Käfig steckte. Ich habe die ganze Zeit geahnt, dass es Dinge gibt, an die ich mich nicht erinnern kann. Genauso wie ich geahnt habe, dass ich keinen Wert darauf legen würde, sie zurückzuholen.“  
  
Hermine kam der Gedanke, dass es sie verrückt gemacht hätte, nicht zu wissen, was sie vergessen hatte. Aber andererseits war sie auch zwei Jahre lang auf die falsche Person wütend gewesen und hatte sich geweigert, genauer hinzuschauen, also sollte sie vielleicht lieber still sein. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wie hat Malfoy das mit dem Käfig angestellt?“  
  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Genauso wie Sie, Miss Granger.“  
  
Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.   
  
Severus blickte wieder hinauf zu dem Lichtball. „Sie haben Licht hergebracht, Sie haben sich selbst hier in Erscheinung treten lassen … Er hat es auf die gleiche Art getan.“  
  
Das überraschte Hermine, sehr sogar. „Aber … wenn es so leicht ist, warum haben Sie dann nicht …“ Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, je mehr ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie redete ohne nachzudenken. Sie verstummte und hob ihren Blick. „Sie können es nicht, oder?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
Snape sah sie bitter an. „Nein, ich kann es nicht.“  
  
„Aber Ihre Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten …“ Es wollte ihr nicht in den Kopf.  
  
„Es ist ein Unterschied, ob man in jemandes Geist eindringt und sich anschaut, was da ist, oder ob man etwas Neues erschafft, Miss Granger. Das eine ist Technik, das andere Vorstellungskraft.“   
  
„Aber dieser Ort hier … Und Sie sehen auch aus wie immer …“  
  
„Diesen Ort habe nicht ich erschaffen. Jedenfalls nicht bewusst. Und ich sehe erst so aus, seitdem Sie hier sind.“  
  
„Aber …“, sagte sie wieder, gedankenverloren, brach dann jedoch ab, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihre Frage direkt ins nächste Fettnäpfchen führte.   
  
Snape schnaubte. „Ja, man kann das üben. Begrenzt. Ich habe es nie ausreichend gut hinbekommen.“  
  
Hermine spürte, wie sie rot wurde. „Entschuldigung.“  
  
Er machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand. „So sehr es mir auch missfällt, ich sehe im Moment keinen anderen Weg. Vermutlich würde ich einen anderen Weg finden, wenn ich selbst recherchieren könnte und genug Zeit hätte, aber in dieser Lage …“  
  
„… muss ich versuchen, diesen Käfig für Sie zu erschaffen“, beendete Hermine seinen Satz.  
  
Sein missmutiger Blick traf sie. „Ja.“


	7. Kapitel 6

Hermine hatte Snape kurz darauf in seinem Refugium zurückgelassen und war – nur von dem aus ihrer bloßen Vorstellung erschaffenen Schild geschützt – zurückgekehrt in das Gewirr von Erinnerungen, die aus Malfoys Käfig entkommen waren, als er gestorben war.   
  
Sie wäre gern am nächsten Tag zurückgekehrt, um den neuen Käfig zu erschaffen, der Snape aus seiner Isolation holen sollte. Sie hätte sich gern besser darauf vorbereitet. Aber das Ministerium schwebte über ihr wie ein Damoklesschwert und so beschloss sie, es gleich zu versuchen. Wenn der erste Versuch misslingen sollte, konnte sie immer noch eine Pause machen und später zurückkommen.   
  
Die hochenergetischen Erinnerungen begannen sie sofort zu umschwärmen wie Fruchtfliegen reifes Obst. Hermine war überwältigt von dem Anblick und schaffte es nicht, ihren Schild weiter auszudehnen. Eher kam es ihr vor, als würde er immer mehr schrumpfen. Sie stemmte sich gegen die Macht der Erinnerungen, aber sie war nicht geübt im Umgang mit Legilimentik! Wenn Snape sie nicht eingeladen hätte, wäre sie niemals in seinen Geist gelangt. Sie waren so stark! Hermine hörte sich keuchen, ihr Puls rauschte in ihren Ohren, das war ... einfach zu viel!  
  
Sie war die Falsche für diese Aufgabe!   
  
Der Gedanke überkam sie so plötzlich, dass es ihr die Luft abschnürte.   
  
Aber dann zwang etwas die Erinnerungen dazu, Abstand zu ihr zu halten. Hermine konnte ihren Schild etwas ausdehnen und holte gierig Luft. Sie spürte ein leichtes Zupfen an ihrer Hand, eine schwache Form der Kraft, die sie durch Snapes Geist geführt hatte. Sein Unterbewusstsein, wie sie vermutete. Es war, als wollte es sie ermuntern und daran erinnern, dass sie dieser Aufgabe nicht allein gegenüberstand.   
  
Hermine lächelte und eine Welle von Erleichterung durchfuhr sie. Eigentlich war sie hier, um Snape wissen zu lassen, dass er nicht alleine war; dass sein Unterbewusstsein ihr diesen Gefallen nun erwiderte, war so unerwartet wie willkommen.   
  
„Kannst du mich an einen Ort bringen, an dem Platz für den Käfig ist?“, fragte sie und hatte kaum das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, da fühlte sie sich wieder durch Snapes Geist gezogen. Die Erinnerungen folgten ihr auf dem Fuße, aber für einen Moment hatte sie fast so etwas wie klare Sicht. Nur vereinzelte Erinnerungsfäden schwebten vor ihr her, allesamt weniger energetisch als ihre aufdringlichen Geschwister.   
  
Schließlich verschwand das Ziehen und wenn Hermine es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie geglaubt, sie wäre nur einmal im Kreis geführt worden. Es sah hier genauso aus wie dort. Aber anscheinend gab es im Geist auch keine Grenzen außer denen, die man sich selbst setzte. Snapes Unterbewusstsein war offensichtlich der Meinung, dieser Ort hier wäre besser als der vorherige und sie würde nicht daran zweifeln.   
  
„Also gut …“, murmelte sie, die Sicht längst wieder versperrt von Erinnerungsfäden. Hermine betrachtete sie einen Moment lang. Sie waren eine rote Wand vor ihr, wanden sich in- und umeinander wie Würmer in einem Topf. Sie hätte nicht mal sagen können, ob es zehn, zwanzig oder fünfzig waren. Der Anblick war beklemmend und so schloss sie die Augen. Das machte es ihr ohnehin leichter, sich zu konzentrieren. Sie holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam wieder entweichen.   
  
Okay.   
  
Okay okay okay.   
  
Das alles war reine Vorstellungskraft. Nichts, das ein Buch sie lehren konnte. Und sie hatte doch eine gute Vorstellungskraft. Wenn sie las, spielte ein Film in ihrem Kopf. Sie war schon auf Drachen geflogen und hatte böse Magier besiegt, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Sie konnte das. Sie hatte sogar schon _bewiesen_ , dass sie es konnte. Das Licht, ihre Gestalt, Snapes Gestalt … Sie konnte das.   
  
Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien ein Käfig. Er hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Vogelvoliere, war rund mit einer Kuppel und einer kleinen Tür auf der vorderen Seite. Oben, wo sich die Metallstreben trafen, war ein Ring und Hermine zuckte leicht mit den Schultern; warum sollte sie ihn nicht aufhängen? Also stellte sie sich eine Kette vor, an der der Käfig von wo auch immer herunter hing.  
  
Doch ein simpler Käfig war nicht genug. Er musste spezielle Eigenschaften haben. Die Erinnerungsfäden waren ohne feste Form, sie würden problemlos durch die Metallstreben passen und keine zwei Minuten darin bleiben. Außer der Käfig zwang sie dazu. Also stellte sie sich vor, dass die Lücken zwischen den Metallstreben undurchlässig waren für die Erinnerungsfäden. Was auch immer sie aufhalten konnte – es befand sich in jeder einzelnen Lücke, die der Käfig bieten konnte. Der einzige Weg hinaus war der Weg, der hinein führte, und das war die kleine Tür auf der vorderen Seite. Sie hatte ein Schloss und Hermine stellte sich den passenden Schlüssel dazu vor, steckte ihn hinein und drehte ihn herum, bis die Tür aufsprang.   
  
An diesem Punkt ihrer Vorstellung öffnete sie die Augen und keuchte, als sie genau diesen Käfig, den sie eben noch vor ihrem geistigen Auge gesehen hatte, vor sich in der Luft hängen sah. Die Tür stand offen, die Lücken zwischen den Metallstreben flimmerten wie die Luft über heißem Asphalt. Es hatte funktioniert!  
  
Nun mussten nur noch die Erinnerungsfäden hinein.  
  
Hermines Begeisterung verebbte und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Kannst du die Erinnerungen genauso hineinschubsen wie mich in sein Refugium?“, fragte sie an Snapes Unterbewusstsein gerichtet. Sie spürte keine Reaktion, weder an sich, noch an den Erinnerungsfäden. „Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen“, murmelte sie.   
  
Einen Moment lang stand Hermine ratlos vor dem Käfig. Dann dämmerte es ihr: Sie konnte die Erinnerungen hineinlocken. Sie folgten ihr überall hin, sie würden ihr auch in den Käfig folgen. Und im Gegensatz zu den Erinnerungen konnte sie den Käfig sehr wohl durch die Metallstreben hindurch wieder verlassen. Sie konnte ihr Erscheinungsbild hier ändern, wie es ihr beliebte. Sie konnte auch zurückkehren zu der rein geistigen Erscheinung, die sie ganz am Anfang gewesen war.   
  
Hermine spürte, wie ihr vor Aufregung das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und bevor sie den Halt in Snapes Geist verlieren konnte, betrat sie den Käfig, den sie eben erschaffen hatte, und drehte sich zur Tür um.   
  
Ja! Die Erinnerungsfäden strebten ihr hinterher und als die ersten bemerkten, dass sie den Käfig nicht wieder verlassen konnten, zwängten sich bereits so viele gleichzeitig durch die Tür, dass es auch dort kein Zurück mehr gab.   
  
Hermine versuchte, die Tür im Blick zu behalten, damit sie nicht den richtigen Moment verpasste, um sie zu schließen. Doch das Gewusel um sie herum wurde so undurchsichtig, dass sie kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Umgebung vor dem Käfig, wo es immer ruhiger wurde. Und als sie befürchtete, dass der Weg hinaus bald wieder frei genug sein könnte für einige der Erinnerungen, um die Flucht zu ergreifen, ließ sie die Tür zuschnappen und drehte den Schlüssel herum.   
  
Für einen Moment hatte Hermine das Gefühl, sie müsste in den Erinnerungen ertrinken. Ihr Schutzschild lag wie eine zweite Haut auf ihr, sie bekam kaum noch Luft. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf, wieder ihre rein geistige Form anzunehmen und schlüpfte erleichtert durch eine der Lücken zwischen den Metallstreben.   
  
Aber noch bevor sie wieder Luft holen konnte, fühlte sie sich in eine Erinnerung hineingezogen.   
  
_ Nein!_  
  
Sie hatte ihren Schild verloren bei ihrer Gestaltwandlung und anscheinend waren nicht alle Erinnerungen im Käfig gewesen, als sie ihn geschlossen hatte. Unbarmherzig zog es sie mit sich und es gab nichts, das Hermine dem entgegenzusetzen hatte. Ohne es zu wollen, steckte sie wieder in Snapes Körper und mitten in seinen Sinneswahrnehmungen.  
  
Erst war um sie herum alles dunkel, dann spürte sie einen schmerzhaften Griff an ihrem … nein, an Snapes Oberarm. Genauso wie er erschrak auch Hermine heftig und riss die Augen auf. Anscheinend hatte Snape geschlafen, denn jetzt erkannte sie durch seine Augen ein schäbiges kleines Zimmer. Licht fiel durch die offen stehende Tür herein. Als er sich mit heftig pochendem Herzen umwandte, sah er direkt in die Augen seines Vaters. „Komm mit“, raunte der und obwohl Snape nichts getan haben konnte, klang er bereits wütend.   
  
„Wohin?“, hörte Hermine ihn fragen, während er aus seinem Bett stolperte. Der Boden fühlte sich eiskalt unter seinen nackten Füßen an.   
  
Tobias blieb stehen und starrte aus wässrigen, wütenden Augen auf ihn hinab. „Ich bin dir gefolgt letztens. Ich hab es gesehen.“  
  
Hermine spürte bei Snape die gleiche Verwirrung, die sie selbst empfand. Aber dann dämmerte es ihm und weil Hermine diese Erinnerung aus seiner Perspektive erlebte, verstand auch sie: Tobias war ihm nach seiner Flucht aus der Küche gefolgt und hatte gesehen, wie er sich übergeben hatte.   
  
Die Angst vor dem, was sein Vater jetzt mit ihm tun würde, durchfloss ihn wie Eiswasser. Ihm stockte der Atem, sein ganzer Körper kribbelte.  
  
Aber davon ließ Tobias sich nicht aufhalten. Er zerrte seinen Sohn unbarmherzig hinter sich her durch das baufällige Haus. „Wenn du anders keinen Respekt aufbringen kannst für die Arbeit, die ich für diese Familie tue, dann wirst du eben selbst deinen Teil dazu beitragen“, sagte er beängstigend ruhig.   
  
Alles drehte sich. Snape taumelte durch den Flur und fiel beinahe die Treppe hinunter. Tobias blieb stehen und sah sich nach seinem Sohn um. Was auch immer er sah, es machte ihn so wütend, wie alles ihn wütend zu machen schien. Er griff nach Snapes Kinn und zog es zu sich herum. „Werd jetzt ja nicht ohnmächtig!“, knurrte er.  
  
Snape schluckte, nickte. „Ja, Sir.“ Tobias zog ihn weiter hinter sich her, durch die Küche und aus der Hintertür auf den Hof.   
  
Zusammen mit Snape fragte Hermine sich, wo Eileen war. Es war dunkel draußen, es musste schon spät am Abend sein. Aber nichts regte sich im Haus. Eileen musste doch hören, was ihr Mann mit seinem, mit _ihrem _Sohn machte. Entweder war sie nicht da – oder es kümmerte sie nicht. Snape wimmerte leise, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.   
  
Im Hinterhof stand einige Meter von der Tür entfernt ein Mann. Er war nicht mehr als eine schwarze Silhouette vor dem Mondlicht. Ein kleiner Punkt glühte vor ihm rot auf, dann fiel er zu Boden und wurde ausgetreten. Eine Zigarette. „Ist er das?“, fragte der Fremde mit dunkler Stimme.  
  
„Nein, das ist meine Tochter“, erwiderte Tobias mit einem Sarkasmus in der Stimme, der Hermine aufmerken ließ. Sie kannte das aus ihrer Schulzeit. Es war der gleiche Sarkasmus, den auch Snape selbst sich später angeeignet hatte. „Natürlich ist er das“, durchbrachen Tobias' Worte ihre Gedanken. „Für zwanzig Pfund kannst du ihn eine Stunde lang haben.“   
  
Snapes Gedanken rasten. Was sollte das heißen, er könne ihn für eine Stunde _haben_? Wofür?   
  
Hermine hingegen wusste, was das heißen sollte.   
  
_ Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!_  
  
Ihr drehte sich der Magen um. Sie musste hier raus! Sofort!   
  
Stattdessen war sie dazu gezwungen, den Fremden dabei zu beobachten, wie er ein paar Scheine aus der Tasche zog und sie in Tobias' freie Hand zählte. Der nickte zufrieden und übergab ihm den Arm seines Sohnes. „Bring ihn nicht um und pass auf sein Gesicht auf. Meine Frau weiß nichts hiervon und sie soll es auch nicht erfahren, klar?“  
  
„Ich bin nicht an seinem Gesicht interessiert“, grollte der Fremde und nun, da Snape so nah bei ihm stand, stieg ihm Nikotingeruch in die Nase. Das und der Gestank eines Menschen, der sich seit Tagen nicht gewaschen hatte. Ihm wurde übel, er begann unkontrolliert zu zittern vor Kälte, Angst, Ekel.  
  
Und gerade als der Fremde ihn mit sich in Richtung des Gartenschuppens zog, nahm Hermine eine Bewegung neben sich wahr. Der erwachsene Snape stand da und sah aus überschatteten Augen auf sein jüngeres Ich, von dem er vermutlich wusste, dass sie darin steckte. „Das ist nicht Ihre Party“, sagte er dunkel, griff nach seiner … ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich. Die Erinnerung löste sich auf und Hermine fühlte sich aus Snapes Geist herausgestoßen, zurück ins Krankenzimmer im St.-Mungos.   
  
Sie schlug mit den Armen um sich und verlor den Halt auf ihrem Stuhl. Gerade so eben schaffte sie es noch, auf die Füße zu kommen und nicht zu stürzen. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig in ihrer Brust, dass sie glaubte, es würde gleich explodieren. Sie lief durch das Zimmer und hörte sich Geräusche ausstoßen, die sie noch nie von sich gehört hatte.   
  
„Reißen Sie sich … zusammen … Miss Granger.“  
  
Hermine erschrak heftig und wirbelte zu Snapes Bett herum. Er sah sie an. An seinem Hals konnte sie auch seinen Puls hämmern sehen. Er hustete leise und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen.   
  
„Mr Snape!“, rief sie und spürte, wie die Reste seiner Erinnerung in den Hintergrund rückten. Sein Erwachen sprach die Heilerin in ihr an und zwei Schritte später stand sie an seiner Seite. „Es hat geklappt?“  
  
Er hob eine Hand, was ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, und wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Offensichtlich. Fühlt sich nicht so gut an, wie ich gehofft hatte …“  
  
Hermine lachte überdreht. „Sie haben über vier Wochen lang nur gelegen. Was haben Sie erwartet?“  
  
Er knurrte.  
  
„Ich hole Ihnen einen Stärkungstrank. Danach wird es Ihnen besser gehen.“ Sie sah ihn müde nicken, ehe sie sich umwandte und zur Tür lief. Bevor sie sie jedoch aufreißen konnte, hielt sie inne. Wenn jetzt jemand bemerkte, dass Snape wieder wach war, würde sich sofort eine Traube von Heilern und Medimagiern um sein Bett versammeln. Sie warf einen Blick zu ihm zurück. „Es könnte einen Moment dauern. Ich würde Ihnen gern etwas Zeit geben, bevor sich herumspricht, dass Sie wieder wach sind.“  
  
„Ich laufe nicht weg.“ Seine Stimme klang eher wie ein Krächzen, heiser und rau. Sie war lange nicht benutzt worden.   
  
Hermine öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und schlüpfte hinaus auf den Gang. Niemand war zu sehen. Aber als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, entglitt ihr die Heilerrolle, in die sie sich wie in einen warmen Umhang gehüllt hatte, und ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür, schloss die Augen. Ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach und sie rutschte nach unten, bis sie in der Hocke saß. Hermine fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern in die Haare, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu weinen. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte, in ihren Ohren rauschte es. Die Bilder aus Snapes Erinnerung waren so nah. Das Gesicht seines Vaters. Die Zigarette im Dunkeln. Sie glaubte sogar den Geruch dieses Mannes in der Nase zu haben. Ihr wurde übel.   
  
Hermine holte tief Luft. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Aber die Angst, die sie aus Snapes Erinnerung mitgenommen hatte, schwappte unbarmherzig durch ihren Körper.   
  
Das war … Wie konnte … Sie ballte die Hand zur Faust und schlug damit gegen die Wand hinter sich. Es tat nicht mal weh und das frustrierte sie gerade mehr, als sie zugeben mochte. Sie schluchzte trocken.  
  
Hermine zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Sie drängte die Hilflosigkeit zurück, die sie zu überwältigen drohte. Konzentrierte sich. Auf Snape. Den Stärkungstrank. Sie war seine Heilerin.  
  
Schließlich stand sie auf und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Der Flur lag wie ausgestorben vor ihr, erst als sie die Tür zum Dienstzimmer öffnete, begegnete sie jemandem. Keira saß am Tisch und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift, deren Werbeanzeigen sich gegenseitige zu übertönen versuchten.   
  
„Hey!“, begrüßte sie sie beiläufig. „Wie läuft's?“  
  
Hermine gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Nun sah Keira sie etwas genauer an. „Du siehst echt mies aus.“  
  
„Danke, _das _hilft.“   
  
Keira zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du solltest mal eine Pause machen.“  
  
„Keine Zeit. Das Ministerium und so …“   
  
„Und was hast du jetzt vor?“  
  
Hermine deutete auf den Tränkeschrank. „Ich werd mir da was Schönes raussuchen und weitermachen.“  
  
Keira wurde ein bisschen nervös, als die Tränke zur Sprache kamen. „Hast du das mit Heilerin Strout abgeklärt?“  
  
„Nein“, gab Hermine zu. „Ich will aber auch nur einen Stärkungstrank.“ Hier in der Welt der Heiler war das kaum mehr als ein starker Kaffee.   
  
Keira atmete auf. „Dagegen wird sie nichts einzuwenden haben.“  
  
„Nein. Willst du ihn raussuchen oder vertraust du mir, dass ich nichts anderes nehme?“ Da Hermine nicht mehr auf dieser Station arbeitete, hätte sie es verstehen können, wenn ihre ehemalige Kollegin Vorbehalte gehabt hätte. Die Vollständigkeit des Tränkeschranks unterlag im Moment ihrer Verantwortung.  
  
„Vertrauen tue ich dir blind, aber Ed hat letztens umgeräumt. Er fand es unübersichtlich, wie es war. Jetzt findet niemand mehr was wieder.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich such dir den Trank raus.“  
  
Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als könnte sie nicht glauben, was Ed getan hatte. Dabei konnte sie ihn sogar verstehen. Der Tränkeschrank auf dieser Station war ein absolutes Chaos gewesen.   
  
„Hier ist er“, sagte Keira kurz darauf und reichte ihr die Phiole.   
  
Hermine nahm sie entgegen. „Danke dir! Ich geh dann mal zurück.“  
  
„Ja, mach das. Ich drück dir die Daumen!“  
  
„Danke!“, sagte Hermine und hob kurz die Hand zum Abschied. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah sie sich nach links und rechts um. Der Gang war nach wie vor verlassen.   
  
Snape blinzelte, als er sie das Zimmer betreten hörte. „Das hat jetzt so lange gedauert, ich wäre beinahe wieder abgedriftet“, nuschelte er und die leichte Bissigkeit in seiner Stimme ließ Hermine lächeln.  
  
„Ich musste mich doch unauffällig verhalten. Aber ich hab den Trank. Können Sie ihn alleine nehmen oder soll ich Ihnen helfen?“  
  
„Es wird gehen. Aber Sie könnten mir dieses … _Ding _aus dem Arm nehmen.“ Er deutete auf den Zugang, der in seiner Vene lag.  
  
Hermine entkorkte die Phiole und gab sie ihm in die freie Hand. Während Snape trank, drehte sie die Infusion ab, zog die Kanüle aus seinem Arm und presste einen Tupfer auf die Einstichstelle. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und verband die kleine Wunde. „Ich hab kein Diptam hier, um es zu heilen“, sagte sie.   
  
„Offensichtlich“, nölte Snape.  
  
„Drücken Sie noch einen Moment drauf.“  
  
Er tat es und als der Trank allmählich zu wirken begann, stütze er sich mit beiden Händen auf der Matratze ab und setzte sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. Er wich ihrem Blick aus.   
  
Sie sank zurück auf den Stuhl, der noch immer neben seinem Bett stand. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, ihm wieder auf die herkömmliche Art gegenüberzustehen. In seinem Geist hatten sie friedlich miteinander gesprochen. Wie sah es jetzt aus? Würde er das beibehalten oder zu seinem garstigen Standard zurückkehren? Konnte er das überhaupt schon wieder?   
  
Hermine schluckte. „Ich bin froh, wieder direkt mit Ihnen sprechen zu können, Sir.“  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Tatsächlich? In den letzten zwei Jahren schienen Sie nicht sonderlich daran interessiert, mit mir zu sprechen.“  
  
Sie senkte den Blick. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe Ihnen Unrecht getan, das tut mir leid.“ Als sie Snape wieder ansah, nickte er und drehte die leere Phiole in den Händen.   
  
Er setzte mehrmals zum Sprechen an, ehe er sagte: „Danke. Für Ihre Hilfe eben.“  
  
Sie lächelte. Friedlich also. Das war gut. „Dito“, entgegnete sie. Dann wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst.   
  
Mit einem leisen Klingen stellte Snape die Phiole auf seinen Nachtschrank. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, es wäre Ihnen lieber, sich das nicht länger anzuschauen.“  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Das war es.“ Sie wischte sich mit einer Hand über den Mund. „Kommen Sie … klar mit der Erinnerung? Anscheinend ist sie mir nicht in den Käfig gefolgt.“  
  
„Ja, ich komme klar. Es ist nur diese eine, ich kann sie kontrollieren.“ Es war ihm anzusehen, wie unangenehm ihm diese Situation war. Noch immer konnte Hermine seinen Herzschlag deutlich an seinem Hals erkennen.   
  
Sie musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um all die Worte zurückzuhalten, die ihr durch den Kopf schossen. Wie fassungslos es sie machte, dass sein Vater ihm so was angetan hatte. Und wütend! Aber hauptsächlich fassungslos. Und hilflos. Sie konnte zwar nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wie die Erinnerung weitergegangen war, aber sie konnte es sich vorstellen und dabei wurde ihr wieder übel. Sie starrte die Falten in der Bettdecke an, während ein Echo von Snapes Angst, ein Echo der Stimmen und der Bilder durch ihren Geist spülte und sie schaudern ließ. Hermine schluckte schwer. Sie hätte ihm gern gesagt, wie sehr sie es bedauerte, dass niemand ihm geholfen hatte. Wie schwer seine Hilflosigkeit auch auf ihr lastete.   
  
Und sie hätte ihm gern Fragen gestellt. Wie alt er gewesen war. Was Tobias noch mit ihm gemacht hatte. Wann es endlich aufgehört hatte. Warum seine Mutter ihm nicht geholfen hatte. All diese indiskreten Details, mit denen sie ihre Hilflosigkeit zudecken konnte. Aber nichts davon sprach sie aus.   
  
Nachdem sie eine Weile lang geschwiegen hatten, hob Hermine den Blick und sah, dass Snape sie aufmerksam beobachtete. Er verzog den Mund zu einem bitteren Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte und das nicht zu seinem Gesicht passte. „Ich rechne es Ihnen hoch an, dass Sie Ihre Gedanken für sich behalten, Miss Granger.“  
  
Sie hob die Schultern an. „Nichts davon wäre hilfreich für Sie.“  
  
Snape nickte.  
  
„Wie nehmen Sie den Käfig wahr, Sir? Ist er stabil genug? Wird er halten?“  
  
Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Es scheint so“, sagte er dann.  
  
„Das ist gut. Nehmen Sie sich etwas Zeit, bevor ich den diensthabenden Heiler informiere. Danach werden Sie hier keine ruhigen fünf Minuten mehr haben.“  
  
Snape schnaubte. „Nur weil ich dieses Ding im Arm hatte?“  
  
„Deswegen und weil alle hier überzeugt waren, Ihnen sei nicht mehr zu helfen. Als ich Heilerin Strout heute Morgen erzählt habe, dass ich mit Ihnen gesprochen habe, hat sie mich angeschaut, als hätte ich Sie von den Toten zurückgeholt.“ Sie schluckte. „Ich glaube, ich werde hier in nächster Zeit auch keine ruhigen fünf Minuten mehr haben …“ Diese Erkenntnis traf sie so unvermittelt, dass sie sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und durch die Haare strich.   
  
Er sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Bereuen Sie es schon, mir geholfen zu haben?“  
  
„Nein. Niemals.“   
  
Er nickte. Für einen Moment verhakten sich ihre Blicke ineinander. Bis Snape blinzelte. „Dann gehen Sie mal los und informieren Sie, wer auch immer zuständig für meine Entlassung ist. Ich fühle mich so bereit, wie ich es unter diesen Umständen sein kann.“  
  
„Sicher? Sie könnten vorher noch etwas schlafen.“  
  
„Ich bevorzuge es, das in meinem eigenen Bett zu tun. Gehen Sie!“  
  


\- - -

  
Snape aus dem St.-Mungos zu schaffen, gestaltete sich so kompliziert, wie Hermine es befürchtet hatte. Heilerin Strout musste – obwohl sie vorgewarnt war – sichtlich an sich halten mit ihrer Begeisterung. Die Medimagier konnten es nicht glauben und wollten sich alle mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen und irgendjemand tratschte es auf den anderen Stationen weiter, was die Menschentraube vor Snapes Zimmer immer weiter anwachsen ließ.   
  
In den Griff bekamen sie den Aufruhr erst, als Hermine sich bereit erklärte, im Kollegenkreis Fragen zu beantworten, während Professor McGonagall vor dem Zimmer in ihrem besten Lehrerton alle zurechtwies, die nicht zum Kollegenkreis gehörten. Das Ministerium sagte den Kontrollbesuch dankenswerterweise wieder ab, als sie hörten, dass Snape erwacht und sein Zustand zufriedenstellend war und dass er nur noch auf seine Entlassung wartete. Ungeduldig. Sie kündigten aber weitere Untersuchungen des Falles an, was möglicherweise Folgen für das Krankenhaus nach sich ziehen könnte.  
  
„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Hermine“, beruhigte Heilerin Strout sie mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln und tätschelte ihre Hand, „Es war nicht deine Verantwortung und der Klinikleitung werde ich schon eine passende Antwort für das Ministerium erzählen.“  
  
Am späten Abend schaffte Hermine es dann endlich, selbst das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Sie apparierte direkt in ihre Wohnung und die Stille dort legte sich wie Balsam auf ihre überreizten Ohren. Sie sank auf ihr Sofa, legte die schmerzenden Beine hoch und schloss die Augen, bis das Rauschen in ihren Ohren nachließ.   
  
Ihre Gedanken wollten sich aber nicht so recht lösen von ihrem Patienten. Professor McGonagall hatte ihn nach Hause gebracht, noch Stunden bevor Hermine selbst es geschafft hatte, den Fragen ihrer Kollegen zu entkommen. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sich melden, wenn Probleme auftraten; ob er das auch tun würde, würde sich zeigen.   
  
Hermine dachte darüber nach, wie er nun wohl weiter mit seinen Erinnerungen umgehen würde. Nachdem sie eine Woche lang beinahe ihre gesamte wache Zeit bei und mit ihm verbracht hatte, fühlte es sich merkwürdig an, auf einmal nicht mehr zu wissen, wie es ihm gerade ging. Und wenn sie an die letzten zwei Jahre dachte, fühlte es sich gleich doppelt merkwürdig an. Fast ihre gesamte freie Zeit bei ihm zu verbringen, ihm vorzulesen und so viel mit ihm zu reden, selbst ohne eine Antwort von ihm zu bekommen … es hatte in ihr ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit entstehen lassen, von der sie nicht wusste, wie willkommen es ihr war.   
  
Letztendlich gewann ihre Müdigkeit die Oberhand und sie zog vom Sofa über das Bad ins Bett um. Das erste Mal seit Jahren schlief sie ein, ohne sich einen Wecker zu stellen und ohne gedanklich bereits den nächsten Tag zu planen. Das Letzte, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, war die ernüchternde Erkenntnis, dass von ihrem unliebsamen Urlaub noch zweiundzwanzig Tage übrig waren.


	8. Kapitel 7

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine sah Ginny diesen zweiundzwanzig Tagen mit großer Begeisterung entgegen. „Wir könnten Ausflüge mit den Kindern machen“, schlug sie mit strahlenden Augen vor. „Harry muss arbeiten und zu Hause tanzen sie mir nur auf der Nase herum.“  
  
„Ja, klar, gerne“, entgegnete Hermine und versuchte, wenigstens ein bisschen Begeisterung in ihre Stimme zu legen.  
  
„Wenn sie erst mal beschäftigt sind, können wir uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen und reden. Wann haben wir das das letzte Mal gemacht? Ich hab dir viel zu erzählen. Und ich hab so viele Fragen an dich!“  
  
Hermine spürte ihre kaum vorhandene Begeisterung weiter schwinden. „Nicht du auch noch“, seufzte sie.   
  
„Wie, ich auch noch?“, fragte Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
„Ach nichts“, winkte Hermine ab. „Mein … Projekt ist gut gelaufen und jetzt wollen alle alles darüber erfahren. Ich hab gestern so viele Fragen beantwortet …“  
  
„Klingt nach einem großen Erfolg.“  
  
„Ja, schon. Aber ich bin es leid, immer wieder das Gleiche zu erzählen. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach ein Pergament mit den häufigsten gestellten Fragen samt meinen Antworten durch das St.-Mungos schicken.“  
  
Ginny grinste. „Wäre eine Überlegung wert.“   
  
Hermine hingegen stöhnte. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Die Fragen, die ich bisher beantwortet habe, kratzen schon mächtig an meiner Schweigepflicht. Aber das scheint gerade jeder zu vergessen. Fehlt nur noch, dass der Tagesprophet mich um ein Interview bittet …“  
  
„Wenn jemand vom Tagesprophet von deinem Projekt erfährt, habt ihr mit der Schweigepflicht ein echtes Problem im St.-Mungos. Und das wird deinen Kollegen auch wieder einfallen. Das geht vorbei, Mine.“   
  
„Hoffentlich bald, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren.“  
  
Ginny kicherte. „Ich will morgen mit den Kindern Mum und Dad besuchen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mitkommen. Sie stellen zwar auch Fragen, aber andere.“ Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  
  
Hermine schnaubte. Aber es klang tatsächlich verlockend, sich mal für ein paar Stunden von Snape und vor allem von seinen Erinnerungen abzulenken. „Das klingt gut“, sagte sie deswegen. Und besser als alles, was Ginny sonst an Ausflügen hätte vorschlagen können.   
  


\- - -

  
In den darauf folgenden Tagen besuchte Hermine also Arthur und Molly, verbrachte einen Tag mit ihrem Vater, traf sich mit Luna und ihrem Mann Rolf, weil diese gerade zufällig auch mal wieder in England weilten und nicht in einem Dorf hinter dem Amazonas links, und sogar Harry und Ron schafften es für einen Abend, sich von ihren Verpflichtungen im Ministerium und bei _Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ loszueisen.   
  
Wenn sie nicht gerade unterwegs war, las sie sich durch den Stapel Bücher, der schon seit Jahren immer weiter wuchs anstatt zu schrumpfen, putzte sich einmal quer durch ihre Wohnung und schlief so viel, dass sie in der vierten Nacht hellwach an die Decke starrte.   
  
„Ich hasse Urlaub“, sagte sie in die Stille ihrer Wohnung hinein.  
  
Nach dem sechsten Tag klangen die fünfzig eitrigen Ausschläge, die Heiler Matthews ihr angedroht hatte, gar nicht mehr so schrecklich, und das Einzige, das sie davon abhielt, am Tag danach im St.-Mungos zu betteln, dass sie wieder arbeiten kommen durfte, war eine Eule.   
  
Der Uhu stand im Dienst der magischen Zentralpost, er trug einen entsprechenden Ring am Bein. Hermine nutzte die Eulen der Zentralpost selbst gern, wenn sie Briefe schrieb, ein eigenes Haustier vertrug sich einfach nicht mit ihrem Arbeitspensum. Der Uhu streckte ihr nun jedenfalls das Bein entgegen und nahm Hermine den Eulenkeks aus der Hand, nachdem sie das Pergament losgebunden hatte. Er flog jedoch nicht wieder los. Offensichtlich wartete er darauf, dass Hermine gleich eine Antwort verfasste.  
  
Da wurde sie doch neugierig und entrollte die Nachricht. Sie war von Snape. Hermine zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Er bat sie um ein Gespräch an diesem Abend und schlug als Treffpunkt einen kleinen Park in der Nähe ihrer Wohnung vor.   
  
Hermine setzte sich an ihren Couchtisch und schrieb eine kurze Antwort, dass sie mit der Zeit und dem Ort des Treffens einverstanden war. Nachdem sie das Pergament an den Fuß des Uhus gebunden hatte, drehte dieser sich um und flog beinahe lautlos davon. Sie sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.  
  


\- - -

  
Der Tag zog sich wie Sirup und irgendwann war Hermine so rastlos, dass sie sich viel zu früh auf den Weg machte. Obwohl sie zu Fuß ging und nicht apparierte, war es noch über eine halbe Stunde hin bis zur vereinbarten Uhrzeit. Sie nutzte die Zeit für einen Spaziergang und bemerkte erst hier im Park, dass der Frühling langsam zurückkehrte. Überall an den noch kahlen Ästen saßen Knospen, einige Frühblüher streckten ihre Blätter in die spärliche Sonne und die Vögel hatten mit dem Nestbau begonnen. Sie genoss es, ohne Hast durch den Park zu streifen. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie gut ihr die Natur tat.   
  
Snape traf auf die Minute genau am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ein. Er sah müde aus und hatte Schatten unter den Augen. Aber erstaunlicherweise sah er in diesem vollständig bekleideten Zustand tatsächlich deutlich weniger dünn aus, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.   
  
„Hallo, Mr Snape.“  
  
Er sah sich um, als befürchtete er, jemand würde sie beobachten, nickte ihr knapp zu und lief an ihr vorbei den Weg hinab, als wären sie einander nur zufällig hier begegnet. Hermine war so perplex, dass er schon gut fünf Meter weiter war, ehe sie ihm folgte.  
  
„Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte sie, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte.   
  
Er sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Fragen Sie aus persönlichem oder medizinischem Interesse?“  
  
„Beides.“  
  
Sie konnte sehen, wie er die Zähne fest aufeinander biss, seine Kiefermuskeln traten hervor. „Nicht gut“, antwortete er schließlich und das so leise, dass sie es beinahe überhört hatte.   
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
  
„Ich bin hier, um das herauszufinden.“   
  
„Okay …“ Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber er starrte stur nach vorn. Schwieg.   
  
Er schwieg sogar eine ganze Weile und Hermine ließ ihn. Sie hatte ihr Tempo an seines angepasst. Er ging langsamer, als sie es von ihm kannte; die lange Zeit der Bewegungslosigkeit setzte ihm zu. Während er die Hände in den Ärmel des jeweils anderen Arms steckte, vergrub sie ihre in den Taschen ihres Umhangs. Die Sonne ging jetzt unter und ohne ihre Wärme wurde es merklich kühler. Das einzige Geräusch, das sie für einige Minuten hörte, war das Knirschen ihrer Schritte auf dem Kiesweg und das Rauschen des Verkehrs in der Nähe.   
  
Schließlich fragte er: „Als Sie sagten, ich sollte mich meinen Erinnerungen stellen, wie genau haben Sie sich das vorgestellt?“  
  
Hermine zog die Schultern hoch, während ihr ein Schauder den Rücken hinunterlief. Sie konnte selbst nicht sagen, ob es an der Kälte lag oder am Thema. „Ihre Erinnerungen wollen sehr dringend gesehen werden. Sie haben viel Energie entwickelt in der Zeit, in der sie weggesperrt waren. Ich denke, wenn Sie sie sich oft genug anschauen, werden sie ihre Energie abbauen und Ruhe geben.“  
  
Snape gab einen ungeduldigen Laut von sich. „Das weiß ich auch selbst, Miss Granger!“ Er blickte stur geradeaus. „Sie sagten, ich solle mich nicht allein mit diesen Erinnerungen befassen. Was sollte jemand, der dabei wäre, Ihrer Meinung nach tun?“  
  
„Oh, das meinen Sie.“ Sein Blick streifte sie kurz. „Hauptsächlich sollte jemand da sein. Sie begleiten, Ihnen helfen. Als ich aus Ihrer Erinnerung kam, fiel es mir sehr schwer, mich im Hier und Jetzt zu orientieren. Es war gut, dass Professor McGonagall dazu kam und mir beigestanden hat, bis … die Gefühle nachließen.“  
  
Snape rümpfte die Nase. „Sollte diese Person auch wissen, was für Erinnerungen es sind? Oder sie sogar … _sehen_?“  
  
„Nein, sie muss die Erinnerungen nicht sehen.“ Und nach einer kleinen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Ich halte es sogar für besser, wenn sie sie nicht sieht. Einer sollte einen klaren Kopf behalten.“ Sie sah ihn schlucken. „Sie entscheiden, wie viel diese Person erfährt von dem, was Sie sich anschauen, Sir.“  
  
Er nickte, dann schwieg er wieder. Hermine beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. „Dieser Trank, den ich Ihnen in Ihrem letzten Schuljahr gab …“, begann er dann, brach aber ab.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Hat er jemals seine Wirkung verloren?“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ Sie wartete, ob er weitersprechen würde, aber er schwieg und daher fragte sie: „Denken Sie darüber nach, die eine Erinnerung, die dem Käfig entkommen ist, damit zu behandeln?“  
  
Snape nickte kurz.  
  
„Was hält Sie davon ab? Zusammen mit dem Käfig klingt das für mich nach genau der Lösung, die Ihnen vorschwebte.“   
  
Er verzog das Gesicht. „Dieser Trank und auch der Käfig sind keine Garantie.“  
  
„Garantie wofür?“  
  
„Ruhe zu haben.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Glauben Sie, der Trank könnte irgendwann seine Wirkung verlieren?“  
  
Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich habe noch nichts dergleichen gehört. Aber der Trank trennt nur die Emotionen von der Erinnerung und verkapselt sie. Sie sind nicht weg. Und der Käfig hält nur, solange Sie am Leben sind. Ich wünsche Ihnen zwar ein langes Leben, aber …“ Er atmete scharf aus. „Ich habe gerade erlebt, was passiert, wenn es anders kommt. Ich kann auf eine Wiederholung verzichten.“  
  
„Verstehe. Sie wollen sich nur auf sich selbst verlassen müssen, nicht auf das Fortleben eines anderen, nicht auf die Wirkung eines Trankes.“  
  
Snape schwieg.   
  
„Dann sollten Sie sich jemanden suchen, der Sie dabei begleitet, und es angehen.“  
  
„Ja“, sagte er knapp. Und nach ein paar weiteren Schritten fragte er: „Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, dieser Jemand zu sein, Miss Granger?“ Er gab sich große Mühe, dabei so unbeteiligt und kühl wie immer zu klingen, aber Hermine sah, dass er nervös war. Sie sah es an den Muskeln um seinen Mund und an seinem Blick, der ihrem auswich. Das war so befremdlich, dass sie ihn für einen Moment mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
  
„Ich?“, fragte sie dann. „Ich bin keine Therapeutin, ich habe keinerlei Erfahrungen mit so was!“  
  
„Ich kenne den Umfang Ihrer Ausbildungen und Erfahrungen, Miss Granger.“  
  
„Ich könnte Fehler machen, die den Umgang mit Ihren Erinnerungen noch erschweren“, fuhr sie unbeirrt mit ihren Überlegungen fort.  
  
Er nickte. „Ja, das könnten Sie.“  
  
„Sie können mich nicht mal leiden.“  
  
„Stimmt.“  
  
„Warum dann ich?“  
  
„Weil …“, setzte Snape an, unterbrach sich aber selbst und presste die Lippen aufeinander, während er die Luft ungenutzt aus seinen Lungen entweichen ließ. Nach einem Moment begann er erneut: „Weil Sie ohnehin schon mehr gesehen haben, als ich jemals jemandem von mir zeigen wollte. Außerdem …“ Wieder verlor sich seine Stimme und er schien Kraft zu sammeln, um die nächsten Worte über seine Lippen zu zwingen: „Außerdem vertraut _etwas _in mir Ihnen.“ Er sagte es so leise, dass Hermine es nur schwer verstehen konnte.   
  
„ _Etwas_?“, fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
Er sah sie ungeduldig an. „Ja, _etwas_. Was auch immer Sie in meinen Geist gelassen hat, ich war es nicht.“  
  
„Das erklärt natürlich alles“, murmelte Hermine. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie gehört hatte. Reagieren tat er jedenfalls nicht. Nun war sie es, die sich ein paar Minuten nahm, um seine Bitte zu durchdenken. Es gab einen Teil in ihr, der sofort zustimmen und anfangen wollte; es war ihr neugieriger Anteil, der immer nach neuen Herausforderungen suchte und sich begeistert in alles stürzte, das unbekannt war. Als sie damals den Vielsafttrank gebraut hatte, hatte sie sich von diesem Anteil leiten lassen.   
  
Inzwischen gab es aber auch einen erwachsenen, besonnenen Anteil, der ihr vor Augen führte, was passieren konnte, wenn Sie sich überschätzte. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihre Erfahrungen miteinander in der Vergangenheit nicht unbedingt die Besten waren … Snape trug zutiefst traumatisierende Erinnerungen in sich und Claire hatte sie nicht grundlos gewarnt.  
  
„Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass Sie sich mit der Bitte an mich wenden“, sagte Hermine schließlich, „aber ich will Ihnen nicht noch mehr schaden.“  
  
Snape schnaubte. „Ich denke nicht, dass das möglich ist …“ Und lauter sagte er: „Ich bin nicht dazu verpflichtet, alles zu tun, was Sie mir sagen. Ich bin ein erwachsener, selbstständig denkender Mensch und wenn Sie Blödsinn reden, werden Sie es erfahren.“   
  
„Nur wenn ich Blödsinn rede oder auch, wenn Ihnen einfach nur nicht gefällt, was ich sage?“  
  
„ _Das _werden Sie erst recht erfahren.“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, schnaubte leise. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass das ein gutes Argument war. Bevor er etwas gegen seinen Willen tat, würde er sie eher rausschmeißen. „Ich würde Ihnen sehr nahe kommen dabei. Emotional.“ Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Können Sie damit umgehen?“  
  
„Nein“, erwiderte er sofort. „Aber das soll nicht Ihr Problem sein.“  
  
„Wenn Sie mich angehen, während ich versuche zu tun, worum Sie mich gebeten haben, ist es schon mein Problem.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Snape blieb stehen und als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, sah er ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, immer umgänglich und zugewandt zu sein, aber ich werde Sie nicht _angehen_. Es ist ohnehin mein Plan, Sie so wenig wie möglich zu involvieren.“ Er sagte es leise, ehe er seine Haltung straffte und fortfuhr: „Nichtsdestotrotz steht es Ihnen natürlich jederzeit frei, das Ganze abzubrechen, sollte ich eine Grenze übertreten.“  
  
Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Das war keine gute Idee. Sie würde nicht nur ihm emotional sehr nahe kommen, sondern er ihr auch. Sie hatte gerade erst halbwegs die Gefühle sortiert, die sie ihm nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter entgegengebracht hatte. Allein wie er da stand und sie ansah … wie damals im Unterricht.   
  
Und trotzdem hörte sie sich sagen: „Also gut. Versuchen wir es.“   
  
Snape atmete kaum merklich auf.   
  
„Aber wenn ich merke, dass ich Ihnen mehr schade als helfe, dann brechen wir das ab und ich helfe Ihnen, jemanden zu finden, der geeigneter für diese Aufgabe ist!“  
  
„Damit kann ich leben“, entgegnete er und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Wie viel wollen Sie dafür haben?“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinen Sie?“  
  
„Die Bezahlung, Miss Granger.“   
  
„Oh!“, machte sie. „Nein, ich möchte nichts dafür haben. Ich hab einen Job.“   
  
Snape schnaubte. „Sie tun das doch nicht aus reiner Nächstenliebe.“   
  
Diese Bemerkung traf Hermine tiefer, als sie bereit war zuzugeben. „Ich tue das, weil Sie mein Patient waren und ich möchte, dass es Ihnen besser geht. Und ich tue es, weil Sie mir auch schon zweimal geholfen haben. Meines Wissens nach hat niemand _Sie_ dafür bezahlt.“  
  
Snapes Kiefer mahlten. „Danke“, presste er irgendwann hervor und sah in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, so dass er ihr Nicken verpasste.   
  
„Wie genau stellen Sie sich dieses Arrangement eigentlich vor? Soll ich Sie nur beim Ansehen der Erinnerungen begleiten oder soll ich auch die Behandlung etwaiger körperlicher Beschwerden übernehmen?“  
  
„Mit welchen _etwaigen körperlichen Beschwerden_ rechnen Sie denn?“, fragte er spitz.  
  
„Reaktionen auf die Erinnerungen, sowohl akut als auch langanhaltend.“  
  
„Drücken Sie sich doch noch ein bisschen vager aus, Miss Granger, ich bekomme eine zu genaue Vorstellung davon.“  
  
Sie verdrehte die Augen, was er in der Dämmerung zum Glück nicht sah. „Schmerzen, Schlafstörungen“, sagte sie, zögerte kurz, dann: „Angstzustände …“  
  
Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Ich überlasse Ihnen die Behandlung, solange ich keine Einwände dagegen habe.“  
  
„Und das ist natürlich gar keine vage Aussage“, stellte Hermine fest.  
  
Er sah sie mit schmalen Augen an. „Wie ich bereits sagte: Ich bin ein erwachsener, selbstständig denkender Mensch – mit Heiler-Erfahrung. Ich habe mich seit jeher selbst behandelt, wenn es möglich war. Werden Sie damit klarkommen?“  
  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ja“, sagte sie, „Aber ich muss wissen, wie Sie sich selbst behandeln, wenn Sie es tun. Und wenn Sie Blödsinn reden, werden Sie es erfahren.“  
  
Snape schnaubte, aber sie glaubte, den Ansatz eines Lächelns um seinen Mund zu erkennen. „Eines noch, Miss Granger“, sagte er dann, „Wer genau weiß eigentlich über meinen Aufenthalt im St.-Mungos Bescheid?“  
  
Hermine sah überrascht zu ihm auf. „Professor McGonagall, das Krankenhaus und bedauerlicherweise das Ministerium, weil irgendjemand sich dazu genötigt sah, die Verwendung von Muggelmedizin zu melden. Vom Inhalt Ihrer Erinnerungen habe ich natürlich niemandem erzählt. Warum?“  
  
Er schüttelte beiläufig den Kopf. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich mich darauf einstellen muss, bei einer zufälligen Begegnung auf meinen Gesundheitszustand angesprochen zu werden.“  
  
„Nur, wenn Sie jemandem aus dem Krankenhaus oder dem Ministerium begegnen, der das Wort Schweigepflicht nicht begriffen hat.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, davon gibt es außer dieses Irgendjemands, der die Muggelmedizin gemeldet hat, nicht so viele“, murmelte er düster.  
  
„Ja, das hoffe ich auch.“  
  
Sie kamen wieder am Eingang des Parks an, dort, wo sie losgelaufen waren. Snape wandte sich ihr zu. „Wäre es Ihnen recht, wenn wir uns in meinem Haus treffen, um mit … der Auseinandersetzung … zu beginnen?“  
  
Sie nickte. „Ja, natürlich. Je wohler Sie sich fühlen, desto besser.“  
  
„Gut. Passt es Ihnen morgen Abend um sechs?“   
  
„Im Moment passt auch morgens um sechs“, murmelte Hermine leichthin.  
  
„Ihnen vielleicht.“ Er reichte ihr ein Stück Pergament. „Das ist meine Adresse, ich erwarte Sie morgen.“  
  
„Ich werde da sein.“ Sie hatte ihm das Pergament kaum aus der Hand genommen, da nickte er ihr knapp zu und disapparierte. Hermine stieß kopfschüttelnd die Luft durch die Nase, dann kehrte auch sie in ihre Wohnung zurück.  
  


\- - -

  
Als Snape ihr am kommenden Abend die Tür öffnete, hätte er genauso gut auch das Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts betreten und unterrichten können. Sein schwarzer Umhang saß perfekt, die Knöpfe der Weste, die er darunter trug, waren bis zum Hals geschlossen. Er sah sie sogar auf dieselbe Art an wie damals: für jede Eventualität jugendlicher Gedankenlosigkeit gewappnet.   
  
„Miss Granger“, sagte er steif.   
  
„Hallo Mr Snape“, antwortete sie leise. Sie konnte sich nur knapp davon abhalten, ihn mit Professor anzusprechen.   
  
Snape trat beiseite und wies ihr den Weg ins Wohnzimmer des Hauses, das er bewohnte. Es kam ihr bekannt vor, aber sie konnte nicht sagen woher. Sie war jedenfalls noch nie hier gewesen, die Gegend draußen war ihr völlig fremd.   
  
Vor einem lodernden Kaminfeuer bot er ihr einen von zwei Sesseln an. Sie wirkten, als seien sie zufällig in diesen Raum gefallen. Ein kleiner Tisch stand dazwischen. Die Wände waren fast komplett bedeckt mit Bücherregalen, die bis unter die Decke reichten. Türen gab es außer der Haustür keine. Jedenfalls keine sichtbaren.  
  
Hermine zog ihren Umhang aus und Snape hängte ihn an eine kleine Garderobe. Einen Moment lang blieb er unschlüssig stehen und sah sie an, ein Muskel unter seinem Auge zuckte. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und zog auch seinen Umhang aus. Hermine hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie es noch als ungewohnt empfinden würde, ihn in Hemd und Weste zu sehen, nachdem sie ihn über eine Woche lang im Krankenhaushemd und weniger gesehen hatte, aber es war so. Sie musste sich zwingen, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.   
  
„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?“, fragte er.  
  
„Ja, gern, ein Glas Wasser.“   
  
Er verschwand durch eine Tür, die hinter einem der Bücherregale verborgen war. Nachdem Hermine damit fertig war sie anzustarren, setzte sie sich. Der Sessel lud dazu ein, es sich bequem zu machen, aber sie traute sich nicht. Sie setzte sich ganz vorn an den Rand und legte die Hände in den Schoß, während sie sich weiter den Raum ansah. Neben der Tür, durch die Snape eben verschwunden war, stand ein großer Schreibtisch. Die beiden Fenster zur Straße hinter ihr ließen kaum Licht herein. Selbst in der Verbotenen Abteilung in der Bücherei von Hogwarts war es heller und freundlicher gewesen als hier. Aber auch hier roch es nach alten Büchern und Staub, nach dem Holz im Kamin und nach … Trankzutaten. Sie schloss die Augen und war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer.  
  
Hermine lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, um durch die Tür schauen zu können. Sie konnte Teile einer Küche erkennen und da begriff sie es: Das war die Küche, die sie in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte.   
  
Snape kam um die Ecke und Hermine zuckte zusammen, als hätte er sie bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt. Er stellte zwei Gläser auf dem schmalen Tisch zwischen den Sesseln ab und da ihm nun nichts mehr einzufallen schien, womit er Zeit schinden konnte, setzte auch er sich. Es wurde still und Hermine überlegte, ob sie das Gespräch beginnen oder ihm den Vortritt lassen sollte. Sollte sie bei diesen Treffen den Ton angeben oder würde er das tun? Sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren daran gewöhnt, dass Kollegen und Patienten sie respektierten und meistens taten, was sie sagte. Aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape das _jemals_ tun würde.   
  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung ergriff er schließlich das Wort: „Bevor wir mit … _dem hier_ … anfangen, würde ich gern ein paar Dinge klären.“  
  
Hermine atmete unhörbar auf. „Ja, ich auch.“  
  
Snape sah sie an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als erwarte er, dass sie anfing.  
  
„Oh, Sie zuerst“, bat sie stattdessen.   
  
Er fasste sich an seine Hemdsärmel. „Nun gut. Als erstes möchte ich Ihnen das Du anbieten.“  
  
Hermine blinzelte überrumpelt. „Okay …“, sagte sie langsam. „Darf ich fragen warum?“  
  
Snapes Kiefer mahlten. „Weil Sie meine Schülerin waren und ich meiner Schülerin gar nichts von dem erzählen würde, was ich erlebt habe. Meine Schülerin würde ich obliviieren und rausschmeißen.“ Er sah sie scharf an. Dann wandte er den Blick ab. „ _Dir _… kann ich hoffentlich anders begegnen.“  
  
Sie schluckte. „Ihnen ist klar, dass ich Ihnen damit noch näher kommen werde, als es ohnehin schon passieren wird, oder?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Und das ist okay für Sie?“ Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Nein“, sagte er ölig, „aber es ist notwendig. Ich will _Ihnen _nicht mal sagen, wie es mir geht, weil _Sie _das nichts angeht. _Sie _sind die impertinente Freundin von Potter.“  
  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Auch wenn Sie mich duzen, bin ich noch Harrys Freundin. _Und _impertinent, wenn wir schon dabei sind.“  
  
„Dann ist es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich Sie obliviiere und rausschmeiße?“  
  
Sie lachte trocken auf. „Sie wissen aber schon noch, dass _Sie _mich um Hilfe gebeten haben, oder?“  
  
Er holte tief Luft. „Ja. Es tut mir leid.“  
  
Sie nickte und senkte den Blick. Dachte nach. „Würde es Ihnen wirklich _helfen_ , wenn wir uns duzen?“  
  
Snape sah sie an. „Das würde es.“  
  
Sie hielt seinen Blick ein paar Sekunden lang fest. „Okay. Dann nehme ich das Angebot gern an.“  
  
„Gern?“, fragte er spitz. „Du sitzt da, als würdest du gleich durch den Kamin flüchten.“   
  
Bei jedem Du zuckte Hermine innerlich zusammen. Es fiel ihm erstaunlich leicht, in die persönliche Anrede zu wechseln; oder wenn es ihm Schwierigkeiten bereitete, ließ er sie sich nicht anmerken. Ihr hingegen schoss die Hitze in die Wangen und sie musste die Worte regelrecht über ihre Lippen zwingen, als sie ihm antwortete: „Das hat eher damit zu tun, dass … du aussiehst, als würdest … du mir gleich das Rezept für einen Trank an die Tafel zaubern, für dessen Zubereitung ich dann genau anderthalb Stunden habe – _fangen Sie an_.“ Sie benutzte die gleichen Worte, die er früher immer benutzt hatte, um den Unterricht zu eröffnen.  
  
Nun sah er an sich herab. „Ich hab den Umhang ausgezogen.“  
  
„Stimmt, _das _ist ein Zugeständnis“, erwiderte Hermine und spürte sich lächeln. Ein kleines bisschen Anspannung fiel von ihr ab. „Aber ja, ich bin nervöser, als ich es erwartet habe.“  
  
„In meinem Geist hast du dich jedenfalls entspannter bewegt.“  
  
„Da waren wir auch im St.-Mungos. Das ist quasi mein zweites Zuhause.“  
  
„Gut“, entgegnete er.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„So, wie ich es sage. Es ist gut, dass du dich dort wohl fühlst. Ein Krankenhaus ist ein Ort, an dem du viel Gutes tun kannst.“ Und dann _lächelte_ er!   
  
„Danke“, erwiderte sie perplex. Mit diesem Lob aus seinem Mund hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Noch weniger als mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Und mehr schien er auch nicht zu geben bereit zu sein: „Da du dich nun etwas entspannt hast, könnten wir dann zum Thema zurückkehren?“  
  
Hermine schmunzelte und nickte. Sie rutschte etwas tiefer in den Sessel und lehnte sich zurück. „Können wir. Gibt es noch mehr, das du vorher klären möchtest?“  
  
„Ja. Wie stellst du dir den zeitlichen Ablauf vor?“  
  
„Ich hab im Moment Urlaub, noch für zwei Wochen. In dieser Zeit können wir so intensiv mit den Erinnerungen arbeiten, wie Sie …“ Sie stockte. „… _du _es aushalten kannst. Danach müssen wir schauen, wie ich es neben der Arbeit schaffe. Aber zu oft und zu viel solltest du dich eh nicht mit deinen Erinnerungen befassen.“  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
„Es kann sehr überfordernd sein, sich so intensiv mit traumatischen Erfahrungen auseinanderzusetzen. Du musst deinem Geist Pausen geben, um zu verarbeiten, was du erlebt hast. Sonst wird es dich destabilisieren. Du musst dir die Möglichkeit geben, dich daran zu erinnern, wofür du das alles machst.“ Hermine rutschte auf dem Sessel herum. Ihn zu duzen war, als würde sie die ersten Sätze in einer Fremdsprache formulieren.  
  
Er dachte über ihre Worte nach. „Gut. In den kommenden zwei Wochen sollte es möglich sein, etwas Druck aus dem Käfig zu nehmen.“  
  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Gibt es Probleme damit?“  
  
„Noch nicht, nein. Aber ich vermute, dass er nicht für immer halten wird.“  
  
„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Ich habe in diesen Dingen weniger Erfahrung als Lucius Malfoy.“   
  
„Lucius hatte auch nicht viel Erfahrung“, sagte er, „er war nur über die Maßen von sich überzeugt.“   
  
Hermine überlegte, was das Ego von Lucius Malfoy mit seinen Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten zu tun hatte, aber Sn… _Severus _sah nicht so aus, als ob er das Thema vertiefen wollte. „Hast du noch weitere organisatorische Fragen?“  
  
„Nein. Du?“  
  
„Keine organisatorischen. Aber es würde mich interessieren, wie die letzte Woche für dich war.“  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Möchtest du wissen, was es brauchte, um mich kapitulieren zu lassen?“  
  
Hermine wich zurück. „Ich möchte wissen, welche Erfahrungen du mit der Erinnerung gemacht hast, weil das wichtig sein könnte für meinen Umgang damit.“  
  
Sie sah, wie er die Zähne gegeneinander rieb, so fest dass seine Kiefermuskulatur deutlich hervortrat. „Du sagtest, es sei meine Entscheidung, woran ich dich teilhaben lasse.“  
  
„Ist es!“, sagte sie, „Aber wie gut könntest du helfen, wenn ich dir nur sage, dass ich einen Trank brauche, aber nicht, wobei er helfen soll?“   
  
Er atmete einige Male tief durch. „Schön“, grollte er widerwillig. „Die letzte Woche war … hart.“  
  
„Inwiefern?“ Hermine griff nach ihrem Glas und trank ein Schluck Wasser. Sie kippte es sich beinahe über den Pullover.  
  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er antwortete: „Ich habe nach meiner Entlassung versucht, die Erinnerung zu ignorieren. Sie drängt sich immer wieder auf, ich hab sie immer wieder weggeschoben. Es ist nur _eine _Erinnerung!“ Wieder biss er die Zähne aufeinander und diesmal knackte er auch mit seinen Fingern. Das laute Geräusch schien selbst ihn zu erschrecken, er blinzelte mehrmals. „Dann hab ich versucht, sie mir anzusehen.“ Er schluckte. „Ich bin an derselben Stelle ausgestiegen, an der ich auch dich aus der Erinnerung geholt habe. Ich weiß, was danach passieren wird und …“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Du willst das nicht nochmal erleben.“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Verständlich.“ Hermine atmete tief durch. „Aber wenn du nicht von Tränken und Käfigen abhängig sein willst, wird dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben.“  
  
„Ich weiß!“, schnappte er unbeherrscht. „Aber diese Erinnerung … ich _kann _sie nicht ansehen.“   
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, wandte den Blick ab. Sehr leise sagte er: „Ich hab keine Luft mehr bekommen, hatte Herzrasen …“ Brach ab.  
  
„Das klingt, als hättest du eine Panikattacke gehabt.“   
  
„Was du nicht sagst …“ Severus wischte sich über den Mund, als würde er sich nur so davon abhalten können, eine weitere abfällige Bemerkung zu äußern.  
  
Hermine sah ihn still an. Ihn so hadern zu sehen, half ihr paradoxerweise, sich zu beruhigen. Ihm fiel es vielleicht nicht schwer, in die persönliche Anrede zu wechseln, aber die persönliche Nähe trieb ihn über Grenzen.  
  
„Es mag für dich nur ein schwacher Trost sein“, nahm Hermine das Gespräch wieder auf, „aber ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast, aus der Erinnerung auszusteigen. Ich konnte das nicht.“  
  
Er sah zu ihr herüber. „Du wurdest schon das zweite Mal von einer Erinnerung mitgezogen, als ich dich rausgeholt habe, oder?“  
  
Hermine nickte.  
  
In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es. „Wie war es für dich?“, fragte er hohl.  
  
„Wie es mir nach dem ersten Mal ging?“, vergewisserte sie sich, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Er nickte steif. „Ziemlich mies. Ich … hab sehr heftig körperlich reagiert. Ich hatte Angst, wusste nicht wohin mit mir und habe minutenlang so heftig geweint, dass ich Professor McGonagall nicht erklären konnte, was passiert war.“  
  
Er senkte den Blick und begann mit einem Bein zu wippen. Hermine beobachtete es mit Besorgnis. Einige Sekunden lang hielt er es noch auf seinem Platz aus, dann sprang er auf die Füße und floh aus dem Zimmer.   
  
Sie legte sich die kalten Hände an ihr erhitztes Gesicht und atmete schwer aus.


	9. Kapitel 8

Hermine gab ihm ein paar Minuten Zeit, dann stand sie auf und folgte ihm in die Küche, wo er am weit aufgerissenen Fenster stand. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Arbeitsplatte ab, sein Atem kondensierte in der kühlen Aprilluft.   
  
Sie schauderte, als sie aus der Hitze des Kaminfeuers hinter ihn trat. Deswegen und weil der Anblick der Küche sogar in ihrem Kopf schlimme Bilder heraufbeschwor. Sie versuchte, sie mit einem Kopfschütteln loszuwerden. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie, während sie die Arme um ihren Körper schlang. Ihn zu duzen, kostete sie immer noch Überwindung.   
  
Er schnaubte. „ _Ziemlich mies_ …“, wiederholte er ihre Worte.  
  
„Bitte schau mich an.“ Einige lange Sekunden reagierte er nicht. Dann löste er die Hände von der Arbeitsplatte, was so mühsam aussah, als hätten sie bereits Wurzeln geschlagen, die er mit reiner Willenskraft aus dem Holz ziehen musste. Sein Augenlid zuckte, während er versuchte, ihrem Blick standzuhalten. „Es geht mir gut“, sagte sie dann eindringlich. „Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, aber dann vergingen die Gefühle.“  
  
„Es war auch nicht deine Erinnerung.“   
  
„Stimmt. Für dich wird es sicherlich schwieriger. Aber ich werde da sein. Ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich es kann. Und wenn du es nicht mehr aushalten kannst, dann werde ich dir einen Trank geben, mit dem du dich entspannen kannst.“  
  
„Was ist, wenn du mir nicht helfen kannst?“  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft. „Dann werde ich jemanden finden, der es kann.“ Er sah nicht überzeugt aus. Sie seufzte. „ _Du _wolltest das mit mir machen. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich keine Erfahrungen damit habe." _Jedenfalls nicht auf der helfenden Seite_ , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Ich hab zwar viel gelesen, als ich versucht habe, in deinen Geist einzudringen, aber das ersetzt keine Erfahrung. Ich hab nur meine medizinische Ausbildung. Und mein Bauchgefühl.“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wenn du Zweifel hast, sollten wir es lassen.“   
  
Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Nein.“  
  
Ihr Blick glitt über ihn. Über die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die linke Hand, die er zur Faust geballt hatte, die schmalen Lippen. Diese Erinnerung schien ihm sehr zuzusetzen. „Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Nein. Du etwa?“, fragte er scharf.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hier ist keine gute Idee“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Potter den Dunklen Lord umbringen zu lassen, war auch keine gute Idee und trotzdem hat es irgendwie funktioniert“, entgegnete Severus.  
  
„Du willst das unbedingt mit mir machen, oder?“  
  
Er schnaubte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich will es gar nicht machen.“  
  
Hermine zitterte in der Kälte, die vom offenen Fenster zu ihr drang. Seine Ambivalenz verunsicherte sie, auch wenn sie sie verstehen konnte. Sie konnte verstehen, dass er sich mit diesen Erinnerungen nicht befassen wollte, und sie konnte verstehen, dass er nicht länger abhängig sein wollte von einem Käfig in seinem Geist, der nicht seiner Kontrolle unterlag. Sie konnte alles davon verstehen – und trotzdem verunsicherte er sie damit.  
  
Ihr Blick schweifte durch die Küche. Rechts neben dem Fenster war die Hintertür, durch die sein Vater ihn gezerrt hatte, als … Schräg hinter ihnen stand der Tisch, an dem er … Hermine schloss kurz die Augen. „Wie hältst du es aus, in diesem Haus zu leben?“  
  
Severus sah sich ebenfalls um. „Ich kenne es nicht anders.“  
  
Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Er schien tatsächlich keinen Zugang zu den eingeschlossenen Erinnerungen zu haben. Es war ein beunruhigender Gedanke, dass sie einen Teil seines Lebens kannte, auf den er keinen Zugriff hatte. Als hätte sie heimlich sein Tagebuch gelesen. Ein Tagebuch, von dem er nicht mehr wusste, was darin stand.  
  
Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es ihr gehen würde, wenn es umgekehrt wäre. Wenn er eine ihrer Erinnerungen kennen würde, auf die sie keinen Zugriff hatte. Sie schluckte. Es würde ihr keine Ruhe lassen. Es wäre wie ein Jucken in ihrem Gehirn, das kein rationales Argument wegkratzen könnte.  
  
„Lass es uns versuchen“, sagte sie also wie schon am Vortag im Park und fing seinen Blick ein. Als Severus nickte, drehte sie sich um und ging vor ihm zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie hörte, wie er das Fenster schloss und ihr folgte.  
  
Die Wärme des Feuers umfing sie wie eine warme Decke und ihr Körper entspannte sich sofort. Nur ein inneres Beben blieb. Sie lehnte sich zurück, schlug ein Bein über das andere.  
  
Er nahm wieder Platz, sah dabei aber merklich angespannt aus. „Was jetzt?“, fragte er.  
  
Hermine überlegte einen Moment. „Wie ging es nach deiner Panikattacke weiter?“  
  
„Stimmt, da waren wir“, murmelte er abfällig. „Ich bin zurückgekehrt zum Ignorieren. Das funktionierte erst mal gut, ich konnte sie kontrollieren. Aber dann wollte ich schlafen.“  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Also hast du die ganze Woche nicht geschlafen?“  
  
Er sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Natürlich habe ich geschlafen! Ich bin immer noch Tränkemeister.“  
  
„Natürlich“, sagte sie schmunzelnd.  
  
„Aber der Schlaf durch Tränke ist anders. Weniger erholsam.“  
  
„Und weniger erholsam heißt …“  
  
„Es heißt weniger erholsam!“, schnappte er.  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam wieder entweichen. Aber als sie ansetze, um etwas darauf zu erwidern, hob er seine Hand und brachte sie zum Schweigen.  
  
„Es heißt, dass es mir auch tagsüber immer schwerer fiel, diese Erinnerung zu kontrollieren.“  
  
„Okay. Also müssen wir uns erst mal um diese eine Erinnerung kümmern.“ Sie seufzte. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten mit was leichterem anfangen.“   
  
Severus schnaubte. „Nichts davon wird leicht.“  
  
Sie schluckte.  
  
„Also, was jetzt?“, wiederholte er seine Frage; er klang ungeduldig, war sichtlich unruhig. Sie konnte seine Halsschlagader pochen sehen und selbst ohne die Schläge zu zählen, sah sie, dass sein Herz raste.  
  
Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Korrigiere mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber du wirkst auf mich, als stündest du gerade kurz vor der nächsten Panik.“  
  
„Keine Korrektur“, erwiderte er knapp.  
  
„Dann ist es sinnlos, wenn du jetzt in die Erinnerung gehst. Setz dich bequem hin und schließ die Augen.“ Sie zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als ihr ihr Befehlston auffiel. Und dann reckte sie das Kinn ein bisschen vor.   
  
Er sah sie mit schmalen Augen an. „Was hast du vor?“  
  
„Wir werden eine Atemübung machen, um deine Angst zu reduzieren.“  
  
„Eine Atemübung“, wiederholte er stumpf.  
  
„Ja, eine Atemübung. Probier es aus. Wenn es nicht hilft, kannst du hinterher immer noch meckern.“  
  
„Ich _meckere _nicht!“, sagte er entrüstet.  
  
„Welches Wort ist dir lieber für das Vorverurteilen von Maßnahmen, die dir nicht vertraut sind?“  
  
Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich äußere berechtigte Zweifel.“  
  
„Okay. Dann äußere sie hinterher.“  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase, aber dann gab er nach. Er rutschte ein Stück nach unten in seinem Sessel und streckte die Beine von sich. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, ein Muskel auf seinem Nasenrücken zuckte.  
  
„Atme bitte komplett aus“, sagte Hermine und zu ihrer Überraschung tat er es kommentarlos. Sie musste die Absurdität dieser Situation von sich schieben, um weitermachen zu können. „Und jetzt langsam einatmen zwei, drei, vier“, zählte Hermine, „die Luft anhalten – und langsam wieder ausatmen zwei, drei, vier, fünf. Halten – und wieder langsam einatmen zwei, drei, vier, fünf, anhalten – und ausatmen zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs.“ Sie wiederholte ihren Singsang mehrmals und verlängerte die Intervalle dabei alle paar Atemzüge um eine Sekunde. Sie spürte, dass sie selbst ruhiger wurde dabei und ihn ihren Anweisungen folgen zu sehen, ohne bissige Kommentare, ohne allzu großen Widerwillen, ohne Hohn, vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl dafür, wie es ihm gehen musste. Es war, als würde sie etwas sehen, das nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt war. Sie senkte den Blick.  
  
Bei acht Sekunden ein- und neun Sekunden ausatmen beendete sie die Übung. Sein Puls hatte sich sichtbar verlangsamt, auch seine Hände hatten sich entspannt. „Wie fühlt du dich jetzt?“  
  
Severus blinzelte. „Besser“, grollte er.   
  
Hermine schmunzelte. „Gut. Das kannst du jedes Mal machen, wenn du merkst, dass die Anspannung zu groß wird.“  
  
„Was mache ich, wenn das nicht reicht?“  
  
„Wasser trinken kann helfen. Kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht oder über die Arme laufen lassen kann helfen. Und wenn das alles nicht hilft, versuch es zu akzeptieren.“ Sie hob die Schultern an, als er schnaubte. „Eine Panikattacke ist nicht tödlich, auch wenn sie sich so anfühlt. Der Körper kann diesen Stress nur für eine begrenzte Zeit aufrecht erhalten. Versuch weiter ruhig zu atmen und nicht zu hyperventilieren, es wird vorbei gehen.“  
  
Für einen Moment sah er aus, als wollte er doch noch _berechtigte Zweifel äußern_. Aber dann schluckte er nur und nickte. Vielleicht hatte er bemerkt, dass sie es ernst meinte.   
  
Sie sah, wie er gedanklich abdriftete und blicklos ins Feuer starrte. Eine Weile lang ließ sie es geschehen in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm helfen würde, weiter zu entspannen. Aber nach ein paar Minuten fragte sie: „Woran denkst du gerade?“  
  
Er holte tief Luft, so als hätte sie ihn von sehr weit her zurück in dieses Zimmer gezogen. „Ich frage mich, warum ich in meiner Kindheit keine Panikattacken hatte. Warum ich jetzt so heftig reagiere, aber damals nicht.“  
  
„Ich nehme an, es war kein Platz dafür.“  
  
Er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.   
  
„Hattest du damals einen Menschen, bei dem du dich sicher gefühlt hast? Einen Ort, an dem du loslassen konntest?“  
  
Er wandte den Blick ab. „Nein.“  
  
Sie nickte. „Du musstest funktionieren und dein Geist hat getan, was dafür nötig war.“  
  
Er stieß scharf die Luft durch seine Nase. „Wie gut, dass ich nichts davon hatte“, murmelte er sarkastisch.  
  
Hermine schwieg dazu. „Willst du versuchen, dir die Erinnerung anzuschauen?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile.   
  
Eine Welle durchlief seinen Körper, als die Anspannung zurückkehrte. „Ja“, sagte er dennoch.  
  
„Gut. Fällt dir etwas ein, das dir dabei helfen könnte?“  
  
„Zum Beispiel?“  
  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du könntest einen Gegenstand in die Hand nehmen, an dem du dich festhalten kannst. Etwas mit einer deutlich spürbaren Struktur kann dir helfen, nicht zu vergessen, dass die Erinnerung nicht jetzt gerade passiert. Ich … könnte auch deine Hand halten, wenn du das möchtest. Wenn das geht, kannst du mir erzählen, was du siehst. Oder ich rede mit dir, während du in der Erinnerung steckst.“  
  
Er dachte einen Moment lang über ihre Vorschläge nach. Dann stand er auf, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und griff in ein Fach unter der Tischplatte. Er kam mit einem furchigen Stein zurück. „Ich versuche es damit.“  
  
„Okay. Dann möchte ich dich darum bitten, deinen Zauberstab wegzulegen.“  
  
Erst sah er so aus, als wolle er widersprechen, aber dann schien ihm selbst zu dämmern, warum sie ihn darum bat. Ein Zauberstab war eine potentielle Waffe und sie wollte ihn in dem Zustand, in den er sich jetzt begeben würde, nicht bewaffnet wissen. Er verzog trotzdem den Mund, als er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel gleiten ließ und ihn auf den Kaminsims legte.   
  
„Was darf ich tun, während du in deiner Erinnerung steckst?“  
  
„Die Bücherregale stehen dir zur freien Verfügung“, entgegnete er lakonisch und Hermine lächelte. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Tu, was du für nötig und hilfreich hältst. Wenn es das nicht ist, wirst du es merken.“  
  
Nein, sie wollte ihn _definitiv _nicht bewaffnet wissen. „Gut, probieren wir es aus. Am besten konzentrierst du dich wieder auf deine Atmung, bevor du dich in die Erinnerung ziehen lässt. Soll ich wieder zählen?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Hermine sank in den Sessel zurück und beobachtete Severus schweigend. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, spielte mit dem Anhänger ihrer Kette und ertappte sich dabei, wie sie selbst in Gedanken ihre Atmung zu zählen begann.   
  
Es dauerte einige Minuten, bevor sie eine Veränderung an ihm bemerkte. Die Hand, die den Stein hielt, lag auf der Armlehne des Sessels und sie schloss sich auf einmal sehr fest um ihn. Die Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, sein ganzer Körper war zum Zerreißen gespannt. Seine Atmung wurde flacher, hektischer, schärfer.   
  
Plötzlich zuckte er heftig zusammen, so als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Er stöhnte. Sie wollte ihm so gern helfen, aber sie wusste nicht wie. Hermine kauerte sich in ihrem Sessel zusammen und am liebsten hätte sie die Augen geschlossen und sich die Ohren zugehalten. Sie sollte _Severus Snape_ nicht in dieser Situation erleben. Das war nicht richtig. Aber sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihn wieder damit allein zu lassen.   
  
Dann schrie er auf einmal auf. „Nein!“, hauchte er und sein Körper bog sich durch. Das war der Moment, in dem Hermine es nicht mehr aushielt, nur stumm auf ihrem Platz zu sitzen. Severus hin, Snape her – sie beugte sich vor und sagte: „Ich bin hier, du bist in Sicherheit. Hör auf meine Stimme. Hör mir zu, erinnere dich daran, dass das Vergangenheit ist. Du bist in Sicherheit.“ Ihre Hände zuckten, aber sie wagte es nicht, ihn zu berühren.  
  
Nur langsam ließ die Spannung in seinem Körper nach, nur langsam sank er zurück in den Sessel. Er atmete heftig, sein Puls raste. Er presste die Luft durch seine aufeinander gebissenen Zähne und ein paar Speicheltropfen flogen durch die Luft. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. In diesem Zustand verweilte er gut zwei Minuten. Zwei Minuten, die sich zogen wie zehn. Dann öffnete er die Augen, blinzelte.  
  
„S-Severus?“, fragte Hermine leise. Sein Vorname fühlte sich fremd an auf ihrer Zunge, sie musste sich dazu zwingen, ihn auszusprechen.  
  
Sein Atem zischte hörbar in der Stille. Er sah sie an, als würde er sie nicht kennen. Legte den Stein auf den Tisch neben sein Wasserglas. Eine Sekunde lang wirkte es, als hätte er Schwierigkeiten, seine Finger davon zu lösen. Die raue Struktur hatte sich tief in seine Handfläche gedrückt, Hermine konnte sogar etwas Blut auf dem Stein sehen.   
  
„Ich … muss kurz …“, murmelte er kaum verständlich und kämpfte sich aus seinem Sessel. Er schwankte und weil Hermine Angst hatte, dass er stürzen könnte, folgte sie ihm. Diesmal ging er nicht in die Küche. Er bog vorher nach rechts ab, lehnte sich kurz gegen den Türrahmen, als würde er warten, dass ein Schwindel sich legte.   
  
Als er den Raum betrat, wurde dieser automatisch von magischem Licht erhellt. Es war das Bad. Severus drehte das Wasser im Waschbecken auf, seine Hand hinterließ Blutspuren auf dem Edelstahl. Er hielt beide Hände unter den Wasserstrahl, sie zitterten. Dann fing er etwas von dem Wasser auf und klatschte es sich ins Gesicht, Hermine sah ihn schlucken.   
  
Sie war in der Tür stehen geblieben; im Bad war es so eng, dass sie ihm nicht näher kommen konnte, ohne ihn zu bedrängen. Er wirkte, als wäre er nicht richtig anwesend. Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er sich ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst war. Bewegungslos stand er über das Waschbecken gebeugt, beide Hände auf dem Rand. Das Wasser lief. Er zitterte.   
  
Auf einmal überkam ihn ein Würgen, das seinen ganzen Körper erschütterte. Hermine wandte sich ab und sie wagte es nicht, ihn wieder anzusehen, bis sie über das Pochen ihres Herzens hinweg hörte, wie er das Wasser abstellte. Er griff nach einem Handtuch, das über dem Badewannenrand hing, und trocknete sich zitternd das Gesicht und die Hände ab. Dann stand er vor ihr und hatte trotz des Hemdes und der Weste nicht mehr die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit dem Lehrer, als den sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl und obwohl er es eben abgetrocknet hatte, stand ihm bereits wieder ein Schweißfilm auf der Stirn. Einige schwarze Haarsträhnen hingen vor seinen Augen und zitterten wie sein restlicher Körper. Er war so dünn …  
  
Als er schwankte, griff Hermine nach seinem Unterarm. „Komm mit“, flüsterte sie, nachdem er sich wieder stabilisiert hatte. Sie zog ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer und half ihm, sich in den Sessel zu setzen. Nahm ihm das Handtuch ab, das er immer noch umklammerte, trocknete es und ließ die Blutflecken darauf verschwinden. Sie verwandelte es in eine Decke, die sie über ihm ausbreitete. „Versuch ruhig zu atmen. Nimm dir Zeit.“   
  
Hermine ging zurück ins Bad und durchsuchte seinen Spiegelschrank nach Diptam-Essenz. Dabei stieß sie gegen eine Phiole, die von dem schmalen Regal rutschte und beinahe im Waschbecken zerbrochen wäre. Hermine schaffte es gerade noch, sie aufzufangen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Blutspuren. Sie starrte sie an, begann irgendwo tief in sich zu beben. Sie kniff die Augen zu und presste sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sank auf den Badewannenrand hinter sich und atmete.   
  
Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, zog sie die Nase hoch, stellte die Phiole zurück in den Spiegelschrank und fand kurz darauf, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Bevor sie das Bad verließ, reinigte sie das Waschbecken und kehrte zu Severus zurück.  
  
Er schien sich nicht bewegt zu haben. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Gesicht noch immer blass, fast gräulich. „Severus?“, fragte sie. Er reagierte nicht. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus, aber auch auf ihre Berührungen reagierte er nicht. Er atmete ganz ruhig.   
  
Sie betupfte die Wunden in seiner Handfläche mit der Diptam-Essenz und setzte sich zurück in ihren Sessel. Sie zitterte noch immer. Die Wärme des Feuers strich zwar über ihre Haut, aber sie erreichte Hermine nur oberflächlich.   
  


\- - -

  
„Du hattest recht“, murmelte Severus nach einer Weile heiser.   
  
Hermine riss sich aus ihrer Schläfrigkeit. Seitdem sie ihm in den Sessel geholfen und ihn zugedeckt hatte, war bestimmt eine halbe Stunde vergangen und je mehr die Anspannung von ihr wich, desto mehr überkam sie die Müdigkeit. Sie setzte sich auf und dabei fiel ihr Blick auf eine kleine Uhr, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. Es war nach neun. Sie war seit über drei Stunden hier. „Womit?“, fragte sie verzögert.  
  
„Es ist gut, dass jemand hier ist.“  
  
Sie lächelte flüchtig. „Ich freu mich, dass es dir gut tut“, erwiderte sie. „Wie geht es dir jetzt?“  
  
Nun setzte auch er sich auf und die Decke rutschte ihm vom Oberkörper in den Schoß. „Ich bin erschöpft. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre …“ Er stockte.  
  
„Als wäre es gerade erst passiert?“, half Hermine ihm. Er nickte. „Das sind Körpererinnerungen.“  
  
„ _Das _macht es gleich besser.“ Er hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als er ihr schon einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf.   
  
„Ist die Erinnerung jetzt weniger hartnäckig?“  
  
„Im Moment ist sie ruhig.“  
  
„Das könnte sich wieder ändern. Ich hoffe, dass es weniger heftig wird, wenn du sie das nächste Mal anschaust.“  
  
Er wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Vielleicht kann ich das alleine tun.“  
  
Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Abhalten kann ich dich davon nicht, aber du hast gerade selbst gesagt, dass es gut ist, dass jemand hier ist. Willst du sie dir trotzdem allein anschauen?“  
  
„Wollen …“, murmelte er. „Ich will ich dich nicht überfordern. Du siehst fast so mies aus, wie ich mich fühle.“  
  
Hermine senkte den Blick. „Stimmt, es ging mir schon mal besser. Es ist hart, dir nicht helfen zu können, wenn du in der Erinnerung steckst und …“  
  
„Du _hast _mir geholfen“, unterbrach er sie. „Was du vorher mit mir gemacht hast … Und ich hab dich gehört. Nicht, was du gesagt hast, aber … Das hat geholfen.“ Der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, traf sie tief.   
  
Sie lächelte ein bisschen. „Ich denke, es würde niemanden kalt lassen, dich hierbei zu begleiten. Bisher habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass es mich überfordert.“  
  
„Gut“, sagte Severus, kaum mehr als ein Hauch. „Dann bist du zur nächsten Runde wieder herzlich eingeladen. Vielleicht schaff ich es dann auch ohne die Einlage im Bad …“ Er wischte sich über das Gesicht.  
  
„Und selbst wenn nicht“, erwiderte Hermine, „es haben sich schon postoperative Patienten in meinen Ausschnitt erbrochen. Und ich konnte es nicht mal mit einem Zauber beseitigen, weil das während meines praktischen Jahrs in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus war. Mein Zauberstab lag zu Hause. Ich bin also Kummer gewohnt.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was studierst du auch _Muggel-Medizin_ …“  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Er lächelte schwach.   
  
„Machen wir Schluss für heute. Du bist erschöpft, ich bin es auch. Du solltest die Ruhe, die dir die Erinnerung gibt, zum Schlafen nutzen.“ Sie trank ihr Wasser aus und stand auf. „Möchtest du morgen schon weitermachen oder brauchst du eine Pause?“  
  
Severus legte die Decke zur Seite und stand ebenfalls auf. So richtig sicher war er noch nicht wieder auf den Beinen, aber doch deutlich sicherer als vorhin. „Nein, keine Pause. Jedenfalls nicht mehr als bis morgen. Ich will diese Erinnerung abhaken.“  
  
„Okay. Wieder um sechs?“, fragte Hermine, als sie zur Tür ging und sich ihren Umhang über den Arm legte.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Dann bis morgen“, verabschiedete sie sich und hob kurz die Hand, bevor sie disapparierte.  
  


\- - -

  
An diesem Abend fiel Hermine ohne einen Umweg über das Bad direkt ins Bett. Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und warf ihren Umhang in die Ecke, zog sich aber nicht weiter aus. Bevor sie einschlief, zerrte sie die Decke unter sich hervor und wickelte sich fest darin ein. Seit den ersten Doppelschichten während ihres praktischen Jahrs hatte sie sich nicht mehr so körperlich und emotional ausgelaugt gefühlt.  
  
Am nächsten Tag erwachte sie erst kurz vor der Mittagszeit. Sie hatte fast vierzehn Stunden geschlafen. Aber es war ein guter und erholsamer Schlaf gewesen. Sie hoffte, dass Severus in dieser Nacht eine ähnliche Ruhe gefunden hatte.   
  
Bis sie am Abend wieder zu ihm ging, nutzte sie den Tag für das gleiche, das sie ihm empfohlen hatte: Eine Pause und ein bisschen Leichtigkeit.   
  
Ginny freute sich sichtlich über ihren spontanen Besuch und die Kinder sowieso. Normalerweise hatte Hermine Hemmungen, mit den dreien zu spielen; sie konnte sich nicht so richtig einlassen auf die Albernheiten, hatte Schwierigkeiten, die Zusammenhänge dessen zu verstehen, was sie ihr erzählten, und war mit den Gedanken meistens woanders.   
  
Heute nicht. Heute holten sie die magische Variante von „Mensch ärgere dich nicht“ aus dem Schrank, bei dem die rausgeworfenen Figuren theatralisch auf die Knie sanken, ehe sie sich mit viel Wehklagen auf ihren Startpunkt zurückschleppten, während die ins Ziel gezogenen Figuren Funken sprühend einen Siegestanz aufführten. James gewann mehrmals in Folge, nur Lily gelang es einmal, ihn zu schlagen. Hermine landete jedes Mal weit abgeschlagen auf dem letzten Platz, aber sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt. Albus setzte sich im Laufe der zweiten Runde auf ihren Schoß und es fühlte sich gut an, sein warmes Gewicht zu spüren. Seine Haare dufteten wie nur Kinderhaare riechen konnten.  
  
Nachdem Ginny ihre Hausarbeit erledigt hatte, setzte sie sich zu ihnen und beobachtete sie beim Spielen. Hermine tauschte mehrmals einen Blick mit ihr und sah, dass sie sichtlich erleichtert darüber war, Hermine in so heiterer Stimmung zu erleben. Es besänftigte wohl einen Teil der Sorgen, die sie sich seit zwei Wochen um sie machte.   
  
Bevor sie sich um kurz nach fünf verabschiedete, nahm Ginny sie nochmal zur Seite. „Es geht dir richtig gut gerade, oder?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Hermine. „Es geht mir gut. Es war ein schöner Nachmittag. Die Kinder sind toll.“  
  
Ein warmes Lächeln huschte über Ginnys Gesicht, als sie zu ihren Sprösslingen hinübersah. „Ja, das sind sie. Danke, dass du sie beschäftigt hast. So sauber war die Wohnung zuletzt vor James' Geburt, glaube ich.“  
  
„Glückliche Kinder sind wichtiger als eine saubere Wohnung“, erinnerte Hermine sie.   
  
„Jaah, aber manchmal mag ich es auch, abends auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und keinen halb gegessenen Schokofrosch zwischen den Kissen zu finden.“ Ginny lachte.   
  
Hermine grinste. „Grüß Harry von mir, ja?“  
  
„Mach ich.“   
  
Sie umarmten einander, Hermine winkte zu den Kindern hinüber, dann disapparierte sie zurück in ihre Wohnung.   
  
Bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Severus machte, stieg sie unter die Dusche. Obwohl sie vor wenigen Stunden erst geduscht hatte, war es ihr ein Bedürfnis, nochmal die Wärme des Wassers über ihren Kopf laufen zu lassen und sich im Geruch ihres Duschgels einzuhüllen. Vielleicht konnte sie einen Teil dieses Gefühls mitnehmen.  
  


\- - -

  
Diesmal trug Severus keinen Umhang, als er ihr die Tür öffnete. Er trug nicht einmal seine Weste. Nur das weiße Hemd und die schwarze Hose.   
  
Hermine hängte ihren Umhang an die Garderobe neben der Tür, während sie ihn musterte. „Sie ha…“ Sie brach mitten im Wort ab, sah ihn verlegen an. „ _Du _hast es dir bequem gemacht.“  
  
Severus folgte ihrem Blick. „Allerdings.“  
  
Hermine setzte sich, schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und zog die Füße auf den Sessel. „Wie geht es dir?“  
  
Er wischte sich über den Mund. „Wie nach einer Nacht mit zu viel Alkohol.“  
  
„Möchtest du doch noch einen Tag pausieren?“  
  
Er sah sie gereizt an. „Wirst du mich das jedes Mal fragen, wenn ich Beschwerden äußere?“  
  
„Wenn du mir versprichst, auf deine Grenzen zu achten, werde ich es mir in Zukunft verkneifen“, bot sie an.  
  
„Gut, ich verspreche es.“  
  
„Gut.“ Sie lächelte. „Was du gestern durchgemacht hast, war heftig. Es überrascht mich nicht, dass dir das noch in den Knochen steckt. Wie hat die Erinnerung sich heute benommen?“  
  
Er nickte langsam. „Ruhig. Jedenfalls im Vergleich zu vorher. Ich hatte ein paar Momente, in denen mich etwas daran erinnerte. Dann wollte die Erinnerung mich mit sich ziehen, aber jetzt kann ich das abschütteln.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Hattest du solche Momente in der letzten Woche auch?“  
  
„Ja.“ Er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu.   
  
„Aber da konntest du es … nicht einfach abschütteln?“   
  
„Nein.“   
  
„Wie hast du es da geschafft?“  
  
Die Art und Weise, wie er seine Lippen aufeinander presste und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung schaute, verriet ihr, dass sie einen Punkt gefunden hatte, den Severus nicht mit ihr teilen wollte. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.  
  
„Du musst es mir nicht sagen“, erinnerte sie ihn.   
  
Er rümpfte die Nase. „Es fiele mir leichter, eine Antwort zu verweigern, wenn du vehementer darauf bestehen würdest.“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, keine Vehemenz von meiner Seite. Du entscheidest, was du erzählst. Du entscheidest, wobei du meine Hilfe möchtest.“  
  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, biss kurz die Zähne aufeinander und musste sich sichtlich überwinden, die Worte auszusprechen: „Einmal … schlug ich meinen Kopf gegen die Wand.“  
  
Hermine schluckte.  
  
„Ein anderes Mal hielt ich die Hand über das Feuer.“ Ihr Blick glitt zu seinen Händen, was ihm offensichtlich nicht entging, denn er fügte hinzu: „Ich hab es versorgt.“  
  
„Warst …“ Sie brach ab, räusperte sich. „Warst du dir dessen bewusst, als du es getan hast?“  
  
„Nein. Der Schmerz hat mich zurückgeholt. Da hab ich eingesehen, dass ich … es nicht alleine schaffe.“ Er lächelte kurz, sehr freudlos, und wandte wieder den Blick ab.   
  
Hermine schwieg. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Und ihr Bauchgefühl, auf das sie sich sonst immer verlassen konnte, schwieg ebenfalls.  
  
„Sag etwas!“, zischte Severus.  
  
„I-Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Ich hab nicht geahnt, dass die letzte Woche so heftig für dich gewesen ist. Was, wenn das wieder passiert? Wie schlimm musst du dich beim nächsten Mal verletzen, ehe du zu dir kommst? Ich frage mich, ob ich … die Verantwortung tragen kann.“   
  
Er schnaubte. „Das ist eine Menge, dafür dass du nicht wusstest, was du sagen sollst.“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Tut mir leid.“ Sie senkte den Blick.  
  
„Hilft es dir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mich – bevor es passierte – so seltsam gefühlt habe wie noch niemals zuvor? Und dass ich diesen Zustand wiedererkennen würde, wenn er nochmal eintreten sollte?“  
  
„Wenn du mir versprichst, mir in so einem Fall Bescheid zu sagen, dann würde es helfen, ja.“  
  
Er sah sie an, dann nickte er steif. „Ich werde versuchen, einen Patronus zu schicken, wenn es nochmal dazu kommen sollte. Aber ich hoffe, dass es nicht nochmal passieren wird. Es ist schließlich nicht geplant, Erinnerungen über längere Zeit unbearbeitet aus dem Käfig zu lassen, oder?“  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht“, lenkte Hermine ein. „Ich denke, mit dieser Vereinbarung kann ich mich sicher fühlen.“  
  
„Gut.“ Es klang, als meinte er das wirklich ernst.   
  
„Welche Gestalt hat dein Patronus? Nur damit ich ihn auch erkenne …“  
  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie viele Patroni erhältst du denn so im Durchschnitt?“  
  
Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. „Ich hab noch nie gezählt, aber es kommen schon manchmal welche … Nach dem Krieg haben Molly und Arthur sich weiterhin Nachrichten auf diesem Weg geschickt, weil es schneller geht, als eine Eule zu schicken, und einfacher, als den Kamin zu nutzen. Ron, Harry, Ginny und ich haben es uns irgendwann abgeguckt.“  
  
Severus sah sie lange an. „Mein Patronus ist der, dessen Gestalt dir neu sein wird“, sagte er schließlich reserviert.  
  
„Okay“, murmelte sie mit dem Gefühl, zu forsch gewesen zu sein.   
  
Wieder dieser intensive Blick. Hermine fühlte sich durchleuchtet davon und fragte sich, ob er versuchte, in ihren Geist zu schauen. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und sagte: „Mein Patronus ist eine Hirschkuh.“ Ein Muskel unter seinem Auge zuckte.  
  
Hermine schluckte. Nun starrte sie ihn an, während ihre Gedanken einen Purzelbaum schlugen. Es war eine Hirschkuh gewesen, die Harry damals, vor dieser kleinen Ewigkeit in einem anderen Leben, zu Gryffindors Schwert geführt hatte. Und Harrys Patronus war ein Hirsch, genauso wie der seines Vaters … Da war sie wieder, Harrys Mutter.   
  
Und da war die Mauer hinter Severus' … hinter _Snapes _Augen. In diesem Moment war er so verschlossen wie eh und je, in diesem Moment war sie wieder _Miss Granger_ , der er nichts freiwillig erzählen würde. Sie durfte von seinem Missbrauch wissen, aber Harrys Mutter war tabu.   
  
„Okay“, sagte sie also, schloss kurz die Augen. „Willst du dich ein zweites Mal der Erinnerung stellen?“  
  
„Ja“, grollte er verächtlich. Er deutete zum Kaminsims, wo sein Zauberstab lag, dann nahm er den Stein, der entweder noch von gestern oder bereits wieder auf dem Tisch lag.  
  
„Den solltest du vielleicht lieber liegen lassen“, sagte Hermine schnell. Severus sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Du hast dir an ihm gestern die Hand verletzt. Ich hab es versorgt, als wir aus dem Bad kamen. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran?“  
  
Er schüttelte flüchtig den Kopf, legte den Stein aber wieder zurück auf den Tisch. Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Auf ein Neues“, murmelte er und schloss die Augen.


	10. Kapitel 9

Als Severus zum zweiten Mal aus der Erinnerung erwachte, stöhnte er mit tiefer kehliger Stimme. Er riss die Augen auf und zog am Ausschnitt seines Hemdes. Bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, stand er schon auf den Füßen und lief durch das Zimmer wie ein gefangenes Tier. Er tat es, wie sie es getan hatte: mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen, gehetzt und als gäbe es nichts um ihn herum, nur die Bilder in seinem Kopf. Der Boden knarrte an einigen Stellen, aber er schien es nicht zu hören. Er atmete heftig, kniff immer wieder die Augen zusammen.  
  
Hermine hielt es dann auch nicht mehr in ihrem Sessel und als sie ihn trocken würgen sah, zwang sie ihn stehen zu bleiben, indem sie ihm den Weg versperrte. Sie reichte ihm sein Wasserglas. „Trink etwas! In kleinen Schlucken.“  
  
Erst in diesem Moment schien er sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie auch hier war. Einen Augenblick lang starrte er sie an, als hätte sie sich gegen seinen Willen in diesen Moment gedrängt. Als hätte sie kein Recht, hier zu sein. Jetzt. Und ihn so zu sehen.   
  
Sie wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und das rief ihm die Umstände ihrer Anwesenheit wohl wieder in Erinnerung. Ein Schaudern lief durch seinen Körper. „Tut mir leid“, nuschelte er, ehe er ihr das Glas aus der Hand nahm.  
  
„Schon gut.“  
  
Da er dieses Mal offenbar weniger motorisch betroffen war und sicher auf seinen Beinen stand, ließ Hermine ihm Raum und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Severus lief noch einige Runden durch das Wohnzimmer, bevor er das Glas zurück auf den Tisch stellte und sich mit den Händen auf der Rückenlehne seines Sessels abstützte. Er schloss die Augen.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Hermine nach einer Weile.  
  
Er grollte leise, runzelte die Stirn. Aber er sah sie nicht an.   
  
„Soll ich … soll ich gehen? Möchtest du alleine sein?“ Das Gefühl, nicht erwünscht zu sein, hielt sich hartnäckig.   
  
„Nein.“  
  
Hermine stand da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Severus Snape war eine Wand ohne Fenster und sie kannte sein Passwort nicht. Und nicht nur das. Sein Anblick ließ sie schrumpfen bis sie sich wieder fühlte wie seine Schülerin. Die drei goldenen Regeln für den Zaubertrankunterricht schossen ihr durch den Kopf: Fall nicht auf, stell keine Fragen, schau ihn nicht an.   
  
Aber sie tat es doch. Ihn anschauen. Und sie begegnete sogar seinem Blick. Um seine Augen zuckte es. Hermine reckte ihr Kinn ein Stück vor, schluckte.  
  
Er sah weg, senkte den Kopf zwischen seine Schultern und sprach mit dem Fußboden, als er sagte: „Ich hatte mir 'weniger heftig' anders vorgestellt.“  
  
„Wie hattest du es dir vorgestellt?“  
  
Nun trat er einen Schritt auf den Sessel zu, stützte die Unterarme auf die Lehne. „Ich habe gedacht, es würde … mich weniger mitnehmen. Ich dachte, ich könnte es mit mehr Abstand sehen.“  
  
Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich glaube, da erwartest du zu viel. Diese Erinnerungen werden dich immer mitnehmen, du wirst sie nie auf dieselbe Art sehen wie eine x-beliebige Unterrichtsstunde oder jede andere belanglose Erinnerung.“  
  
„Und wozu tue ich das hier?“, grollte er.  
  
„Damit sie dich nicht mehr ungewollt mit sich reißen. Damit du wieder in eine Position kommst, in der du es kontrollieren kannst.“   
  
Er schnaubte, griff sich an die Nasenwurzel. „Nichts hieran ist kontrolliert. Und nichts hieran ist _weniger heftig_. Ich will es abhaken und … wieder ich selbst sein.“  
  
„Ich glaube, du fängst jetzt erst an, du selbst zu werden.“  
  
„Also bin ich ein jammerndes, kotzendes …“ Er stockte, vielleicht weil ihm keine angemessene Bezeichnung einfiel. „… was auch immer“, murmelte er schließlich.  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft. „Jetzt gerade“, sagte sie und zwang die Worte gegen den Willen der kleinen Schülerinnenstimme in ihrem Kopf hervor, „bist du eher unangebracht dramatisch.“  
  
Anscheinend war er von ihrem Schneid genauso beeindruckt wie sie, denn er merkte überrascht auf. „Das wären fünfzig Punkte gewesen, mindestens.“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Und vielleicht weil sie sich nicht einließ auf seine Ablenkung, konnte sie beobachten, wie seine Wut verschwand. Zurück blieb die Verzweiflung, die er dahinter versteckt hatte. Er wandte wieder den Blick ab. „Kannst du mir überhaupt glauben, dass das wirklich passiert ist?“  
  
Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Natürlich glaube ich dir! Ich hab es doch selbst gesehen.“   
  
Er schloss die Augen. „Wusstest du, dass es kaum einen Unterschied gibt zwischen echten und ausgedachten Erinnerungen? Dass man sich etwas nur oft genug vorstellen muss, sich nur oft genug hineinfühlen muss, damit es aussieht, als wäre es tatsächlich passiert?“  
  
Sie schluckte. „Nein.“  
  
Severus nickte gedankenverloren. „So funktioniert das Gehirn. Es macht keinen großen Unterschied zwischen echt und ausgedacht.“ Seine Stimme verlor sich.  
  
„Glaubst du tatsächlich, du hättest dir das nur ausgedacht … oder hoffst du es?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte er.  
  
Hermine holte zitternd Luft.   
  
„Bleibt das für immer so?“  
  
„Bleibt was für immer so?“  
  
„Das hier. Dass es … Dass ich an nichts anderes denken kann.“  
  
Sie dachte darüber nach. „Wie war das damals, als du das Dunkle Mal bekommen hast? Wie oft hast du direkt danach daran denken müssen?“  
  
„Jede Minute“, antwortete er dunkel.  
  
„Und ein paar Wochen später?“  
  
Er schien zu ahnen, worauf sie hinaus wollte, antwortete aber trotzdem: „Immer, wenn ich es gesehen habe.“  
  
„Und heute?“  
  
„Kaum noch.“   
  
Sie nickte langsam. „Gib dir Zeit, dich daran zu gewöhnen, dass das ein Teil von dir ist. Es wird besser! Aber das wird nicht heute und nicht morgen passieren. Vielleicht wird es Jahre dauern.“  
  
Er schloss die Augen.  
  


\- - -

  
Zwei Stunden später hatte Severus sich die Erinnerung noch ein drittes, viertes und fünftes Mal angesehen, weil sie ihm trotz aller Einwände Hermines noch nicht unaufdringlich genug war. Sie musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um ihn machen zu lassen. Wie ein Mantra betete sie sich vor, dass es seine Erinnerungen, sein Leben und seine Entscheidungen waren. Und da er es körperlich einigermaßen verkraftete, fehlten ihr die Argumente.  
  
Aber das Wimmern … Das Zucken … Irgendwann schloss sie die Augen und zuckte selbst zusammen, jedes Mal wenn er ein Geräusch von sich gab. Sie hatte die Erinnerung nie ganz gesehen, aber ihre Vorstellungskraft fütterte sie mit ihren eigenen Bildern.   
  
Als er endlich die Augen wieder aufschlug, kaute Hermine an ihren Nägeln. Ihre Hände zitterten, ihr Herz pochte heftig. Sie hatte sich auf ihrem Sessel zusammengekauert und merkte erst, dass sie mit ihrem Bein wippte, als er zu ihr herübersah.   
  
„Du siehst … echt mies aus“, sagte Severus und hustete leise.   
  
„Danke gleichfalls“, nuschelte Hermine an ihrem Finger vorbei.  
  
Ihr Anblick schien ihm bewusst zu machen, was er nicht nur von sich selbst, sondern auch von ihr verlangte. „Es tut mir leid, ich hör auf für heute.“  
  
„Für _heute_?“, fragte Hermine entsetzt. „Wie oft willst du sie dir noch anschauen?“  
  
Severus quälte sich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition. „Bis ich nicht mehr darin stecke, als würde es jetzt gerade passieren.“ Ein Schaudern durchlief ihn. „Ich werde mich vielleicht irgendwann daran gewöhnen können, dass das ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit ist, aber es soll dann auch Vergangenheit sein.“  
  
„Oh“, machte Hermine angesichts dieser nachvollziehbaren Argumentation.  
  
Severus lächelte schwach. „Manchmal überlege ich tatsächlich, was ich auf der anderen Seite will, bevor ich mit dem Kopf durch die Wand gehe.“  
  
„Danke, dass du es mir erklärt hast.“   
  
Er nickte. Einige Augenblicke lang waren sie beide still. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und fragte: „Hermine, wie sehr darf ich dich … einbeziehen in meine Erinnerungen?“  
  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich dachte, du wolltest mich so wenig wie möglich _involvieren_?“  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase. „Möglicherweise muss ich mein _so wenig wie möglich_ neu definieren.“  
  
Sie schluckte. „Was meinst du denn mit _einbeziehen_?“   
  
Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, so fest dass sie das Knirschen zu hören glaubte. „Reden bietet sich wohl an“, sagte er dann leise und es klang, als könne er selbst nicht glauben, dass er das sagte. „Aber ich sehe, wie sehr es dich mitnimmt, hier zu sein. Wie sehr es dich mitgenommen hat, einen Teil dieser Erinnerung anzuschauen. Wie unerträglich es gestern für dich war, in meiner Küche zu stehen. Wie erschöpft du jetzt bist …“ Er stockte kurz. „Ist es dir zu viel?“  
  
Hermine wandte den Blick ab. Ja. Ja, es war ihr zu viel. Jetzt gerade war es ihr viel zu viel und sie hatte Angst vor dem, was noch folgen würde. Aber das war kein neues Erleben für sie. Sie hatte sich so gefühlt, bevor sie das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren war. Sie hatte sich so gefühlt, bevor sie mit Harry und Ron aufgebrochen war, um die Horkruxe zu zerstören. Und sie hatte sich so gefühlt, als das erste Mal einer ihrer Patienten einen Herzstillstand gehabt hatte. Sie kannte diesen Punkt und sie wusste, dass sie ihn überwinden konnte. Wenn es sein musste eben mit Hilfe.   
  
Aber aufrichtig verneinen konnte sie seine Frage in diesem Moment auch nicht.  
  
„Was ist es denn, über das du reden möchtest?“, wich sie seiner Frage deswegen aus.  
  
Er sah sie prüfend an. Zufrieden schien er nicht mit ihrer Gegenfrage, aber dann sagte er: „Ich _möchte _genau genommen über gar nichts reden. Ich will … das alleine schaffen, so wie immer.“ Er schluckte.   
  
Hermine wartete einige Sekunden, doch er machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er von alleine weitersprechen. „Aber?“, hakte sie also nach.  
  
Seine Kiefer mahlten, ehe er sagte: „Aber _damit _alleine zu sein …“ Er schloss die Augen. Als er weitersprach, zitterte seine Stimme. „Mit dieser … _Angst _… Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das ein Teil von mir ist. So bin ich nicht. So war ich nicht! Niemals!“ Er presste sich Daumen und Zeigefinger auf die Augen.  
  
Hermine schnürte es die Kehle zu, als sie ihm dabei zusah, wie er um Fassung rang. Sie wollte ihm erklären, dass das kindliche Ängste waren, die seit über vierzig Jahren verdrängt oder weggesperrt gewesen waren. Und sie wollte gar nichts sagen, sondern zu ihm gehen und ihn in den Arm nehmen, auch wenn sie diesen Impuls selbst nicht richtig begreifen konnte. Er war doch immer noch _Severus Snape_.   
  
Aber ersteres würde ihm nicht helfen und zweiteres nicht gefallen, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie sich nicht dazu hätte überwinden können. Also blieb sie sitzen, schwieg und schluckte gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals an.   
  
Ihr Schweigen quälte ihn sichtlich, seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Erst als er sie ansah, ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, bröckelte die Maske, die er sich aufzusetzen versuchte. Er wandte den Blick ab, bedeckte seinen Mund mit einer Hand und atmete mehrmals tief durch.   
  
Hermine wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich könnte frische Luft gebrauchen.“  
  
Severus blinzelte.  
  
„Hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?“  
  
„Jetzt? Es ist stockdunkel draußen.“ Er deutete auf die Fenster, die nicht mehr als zwei schwarze Rechtecke in der Wand waren.  
  
„Ist das ein Problem für dich?“ Es lag nichts Provokantes in ihrer Stimme, sie meinte die Frage ernst.  
  
„Nein, ist es nicht.“  
  
Und so zogen sie sich ihre Umhänge an und gingen hinaus. Severus bog nach links ab und Hermine folgte ihm. Dieses Wohngebiet war durchzogen von einem Labyrinth aus kleinen Straßen und Gängen, ein Haus sah aus wie das andere; man konnte sich hier problemlos verlaufen. Aus der Ferne drang das Rauschen einer Schnellstraße zu ihnen herüber, ab und zu raschelte und knackte es am Wegesrand, ihre Schritte auf dem Asphalt klangen laut in Hermines Ohren. Es war frostkalt an diesem Abend. Ihr Atem kondensierte in der Luft und sie legte einen Wärmezauber über ihren dünnen Umhang. Trotzdem schauderte sie. Die nasse Kälte kroch ihre Füße hinauf.   
  
„ _Frische Luft_ “, murmelte Severus neben ihr abfällig und schauderte.  
  
Hermine konnte nichts Entwaffnendes dazu sagen. Ihre Hände steckten so tief in den Taschen ihres Umhanges, wie es ihr möglich war. In der rechten stieß sie auf eine Kastanie, die sie im letzten Herbst von James geschenkt bekommen und eingesteckt hatte. Sie ließ sie durch ihre Hand gleiten und betastete die glatte Oberfläche. Minutenlang gingen sie still nebeneinander her; sie empfand das Schweigen als angenehm, verlor sich in ihren Gedanken. Nach einer Weile war sie bereit, ihn daran teilhaben zu lassen: „Ich denke seit gestern viel über den Trank nach, den du mir damals gegeben hast.“   
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie sehr es dich mitnimmt, deine Erinnerungen anzuschauen, frage ich mich, ob es nicht der bessere Weg wäre, sie alle mit diesem Trank zu behandeln. Du hast selbst gesagt, du hast von keinem Fall gehört, in dem er seine Wirkung verloren hat. Ich weiß, du willst nicht von einem Trank abhängig sein, aber …“ Sie seufzte. „Das ist heftiger, als ich es erwartet hatte.“  
  
„Ist es“, sagte er bitter.  
  
„Warum nutzt du ihn dann nicht?“  
  
„Der Trank ist für isolierte Traumata gedacht. Für einzelne Erinnerungen. Niemand hat ihn jemals bei so vielen Erinnerungen angewandt. Wie ich bereits sagte, die Emotionen werden nur von den Bildern getrennt und verkapselt, sie sind nicht weg.“  
  
„Hm“, machte sie unzufrieden.  
  
„Aber darüber nachgedacht habe ich gestern Abend auch“, gab er dann leise zu.  
  
Hermine wartete, ob er noch was sagen würde, aber er schwieg. Ein dunkler Fleck huschte vor ihnen über den Weg, vermutlich eine Ratte. „Und zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?“  
  
„Ich will es ohne den Trank versuchen. Vorausgesetzt du kannst diese Entscheidung mit tragen.“  
  
Sie dachte darüber nach. Konnte sie das? Nach diesem Abend fühlte sie sich zittrig und verspannt, emotional ausgelaugt. Es war ihr unbegreiflich, dass Severus noch aufrecht stehen konnte nach allem, was er sich heute abverlangt hatte.   
  
Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Er lief etwas steif neben ihr her, den Blick auf den Weg gerichtet, die Hände in den Taschen. Und als sie ihn so sah … so beherrscht trotz allem, was er an diesem Abend durchlitten hatte … Sein Anblick fegte ihre Bedenken in eine dunkle Ecke ihres Geistes. Wenn er einen Weg fand, diese Erinnerungen wieder anzusehen, sie wieder zu erleben … Wenn er einen Weg fand, sie an sich heranzulassen und ihre Hilfe anzunehmen … dann würde … dann _wollte _sie einen Weg finden, ihn dabei zu begleiten. Nachdem er ihr das Leben gerettet und ihrer Mutter die letzte Zeit angenehmer gemacht hatte, hätte sie es ohnehin nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren können, ihn zu jemand anderem zu schicken.   
  
„Ich will es probieren“, sagte sie also. „Und vielleicht kann der Trank Plan B sein.“  
  
Severus sah sie an, ein Lichtpunkt spiegelte sich in seinen schwarzen Augen.  
  
„Wenn nichts mehr geht, machen wir es damit.“  
  
Er nickte, was sie in der Dunkelheit kaum sehen konnte. Dann gingen sie schweigend weiter. Über ihnen rief eine Eule, Hermine hörte in der Ferne die Sirenen eines Krankenwagens. Die Kälte war erträglich geworden, seitdem sie sich bewegte, sogar ihre Füße waren halbwegs warm.  
  
„Wie ist es, diesen Trank genommen zu haben?“, fragte Severus nach einer Weile.  
  
Hermine dachte darüber nach. „Ich erinnere mich an das, was damals passiert ist. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Ron sehe, erinnere ich mich daran. Aber es quält mich nicht mehr. Ich kann ihm trotzdem nahe sein.“ Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, verschwieg die restlichen Worte, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen.  
  
Dafür sprach Severus sie aus: „Aber nicht so nahe, wie du ihm damals gerne gekommen wärst.“  
  
Hermine verzog den Mund. „Nein, so nahe nicht.“ Es waren diese Überlegungen, die sie immer wieder umtrieben. Wenn Voldemort Ron damals nicht mit dem Imperius belegt und ihn dazu gebracht hätte, sie zu foltern, wäre dann jetzt sie mit ihm verheiratet und nicht Katie?  
  
„Hast du mal jemandem davon erzählt?“, riss Severus sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
Hermine nahm sich einen Moment, um durchzuatmen. Es war anstrengender, auf der anderen Seite der Fragen zu stehen, als sie geglaubt hatte. Sie hätte das Thema gern fallen gelassen, es wühlte sie noch immer auf. Aber nach dem, was sie aus Severus' Kindheit gesehen hatte, erschien es ihr nur fair, ihm auch etwas zu geben. „Ich hatte immer Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Ich wollte weiterhin mit Ron befreundet sein können. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich quält mit etwas, das er nicht beeinflussen konnte. Außerdem war irgendwann der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür vergangen.“  
  
„Weasley war sicherlich nicht der einzige Vertraute, den du jemals gehabt hast.“  
  
„Nein. Aber jeder, den ich in der magischen Welt kenne, kennt auch Ron. Das vor ihm geheim zu halten, wollte ich niemandem zumuten. Und den Leuten, die ich im Studium kennengelernt habe, hätte ich nicht genug erzählen können, damit sie es verstehen. Voldemort ist schwer zu erklären, ohne gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen zu verstoßen.“  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Severus nicken. „Wenn du jemals das Bedürfnis hast, darüber zu reden …“  
  
Sie schnaubte. „Warum bietest du mir das jetzt an? Das Ganze ist fast dreizehn Jahre her.“ In dem Moment, in dem sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, merkte sie, wie garstig sie geklungen hatten. „Tut mir leid“, schob sie deswegen hinterher.  
  
„Muss es nicht. Auch der richtige Zeitpunkt für dieses Angebot ist vergangen.“  
  
Hermine ballte in ihren Taschen die Hände zu Fäusten. Severus hatte einen wunden Punkt in ihr angestupst. Ihr Herz schlug heftig, als sie fragte: „Warum hast du meinen Brief damals nicht beantwortet?“  
  
Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe er antwortete. „Ich hab ihn erst Jahre später bekommen. Deine Mutter lag gerade im Sterben, es schien mir nicht mehr wichtig zu dem Zeitpunkt.“  
  
„Was? Wieso kam er erst so spät?“ Ihr waren damals so viele mögliche Erklärungen durch den Kopf gegangen – dass er den Brief gar nicht bekommen haben könnte allerdings nicht. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie gerade gedanklich gegen eine Wand gelaufen.  
  
„Die Eule wurde wohl von einem Raubtier erwischt und der Brief erst Jahre später gefunden und neu losgeschickt.“  
  
Hermine lachte, es klang sogar in ihren Ohren überdreht. „Nicht zu fassen!“  
  
Severus sah sie an, sie begegnete seinem Blick kurz.   
  
„Ich habe lange versucht, eine Erklärung dafür zu finden, warum du mir nicht geantwortet hast. Auf diese Idee wäre ich nie gekommen.“  
  
„Selbst wenn er mich zeitnah erreicht hätte, hätte ich ihn sehr wahrscheinlich nicht beantwortet.“  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
Wieder sah er sie an, dieses Mal mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?“  
  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, musst du nicht.“ Hermine dachte an die Zeit damals zurück. Und an den kurzen Briefkontakt, den sie gehabt hatten, bevor er ihr mit ihrer Mutter geholfen hatte. Er war alles andere als begeistert gewesen. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihn darum gebeten hatte, das Gesetz zu brechen, konnte sie das heute sogar verstehen. Überraschend war nicht sein damaliges Verhalten, sondern sein jetziges. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du mich mal darum bitten würdest, so private Dinge mit dir zu teilen.“  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du zustimmen würdest“, erwiderte Severus.  
  
„Ich auch nicht“, murmelte sie und hörte ihn schnauben. Für einen Moment ließ die Absurdität dieser Situation sie die Stirn runzeln. Sie ging tatsächlich mit Severus Snape spazieren. Und es war keine Strafarbeit. Es fühlte sich nicht mal an wie eine. Es fühlte sich eher an wie … ein Privileg. Es war schon für sie schwierig, ihm so nahe zu kommen, wie musste es dann für ihn sein? „Vermisst du es, so zu mir zu sein wie früher?“  
  
„Wie war ich denn?“, hakte er nach und seine Stimme klang auf eine ähnliche Art gefährlich wie früher im Unterricht.  
  
„Abweisend, unfreundlich, rechthaberisch“, zählte Hermine trotzdem auf, „zynisch, eigenbrötlerisch, chronisch genervt …“  
  
„Bist du jetzt fertig?“, fragte er, als sie Luft holen musste.  
  
„Ich kann noch weiter machen“, bot sie freimütig an.   
  
„Danke, ich verzichte.“ Sie lachte. „Aber so bin ich noch immer.“  
  
„Nicht zu mir.“  
  
„Würdest du mir denn helfen, wenn ich so wäre?“  
  
Hermine überlegte kurz. „Ich würde schon, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es könnte.“  
  
„Warum würdest du es trotzdem tun?“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aus den Gründen, die ich dir schon genannt habe: Weil du mein Patient warst und ich möchte, dass es dir besser geht. Und weil ich den Gefallen, den du mir erwiesen hast, erwidern möchte.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Ich bin aber sehr froh, dass wir es so und nicht anders machen.“  
  
Er antwortete nicht darauf. Stattdessen blieb er stehen. Hermine blinzelte irritiert. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sie begriff, dass sie wieder vor seinem Haus angekommen waren.  
  
Sie wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich finde, du solltest dir ein paar Tage Ruhe gönnen. Ich werde mir aber nicht vormachen, dass du dich daran hältst und plane mal ein, dass du dir diese Erinnerung gegen meinen Rat alleine noch ein paar Mal anschauen wirst.“  
  
Er verzog gleichmütig das Gesicht. „Du wirst nicht immer da sein. Ich muss lernen, auch alleine damit zurechtzukommen.“  
  
„Und du willst es trotz deiner Angst tun?“  
  
„Ich werde es jedenfalls versuchen.“  
  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn. Dann griff sie in ihren Nacken und öffnete den Verschluss ihrer Kette. Sie ließ sie in ihrer Hand zu einem kleinen goldenen Haufen zusammenfallen und nachdem sie einen letzten langen Blick darauf geworfen hatte, hielt sie sie ihm hin. „Ich hoffe, du findest das jetzt nicht kitschig, aber vielleicht hilft sie dir. Als Erinnerung daran, dass du nicht alleine bist. Ich hab sie von meiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen und leihe sie dir für diesen Zweck.“   
  
Er nahm ihr die Kette aus der Hand und ließ sie zwischen ihren Gesichtern baumeln. Der kleine Herz-Anhänger glänzte im schwachen Licht. „Und was genau soll ich damit tun? Sie umbinden?“, fragte er spitz.  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Klar, wenn dir das gefällt …“  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
  
Sie lächelte, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Wenn du aus der Erinnerung aufwachst, bist du meistens ein bisschen … verwirrt. Und du lebst in deinem Elternhaus, was es noch schwerer machen dürfte, dich im Heute zu orientieren. Leg dir die Kette irgendwo hin, wo du sie beim Aufwachen sehen kannst, und vielleicht macht es das ein bisschen leichter. Heute bist du nicht mehr allein.“  
  
Severus nickte langsam. „Wirst du denn zurechtkommen ohne die Erinnerung deiner Mutter, dass _du _nicht alleine bist?“  
  
„Ja. Es gibt einige Menschen in meinem Leben, die mich regelmäßig daran erinnern.“  
  
Er zögerte noch immer, aber dann schloss er die Faust um die Kette. „Ich werde es ausprobieren.“  
  
„Und tu mir den Gefallen, dazwischen auch irgendwas zu machen, das dir gut tut. Ich weiß nicht, welche Dinge das für dich sind, aber sie sind wichtig. Sonst stellst du am Ende der Vergangenheitsbewältigung fest, dass du keine Gegenwart mehr hast.“  
  
„Ich werde deinen Rat beherzigen.“  
  
„Gut. Wenn es dir passt, komme ich in drei Tagen abends wieder zu dir und wir nehmen uns die nächste Erinnerung vor.“  
  
Er schluckte. „Ja, das passt.“  
  
„Okay.“ Einen Moment zögerte sie, dann sagte Hermine: „Danke für den Spaziergang. Das tat gut.“  
  
Severus nickte ihr mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns zu, ehe er sich abwandte und zur Haustür hinauf ging. Hermine sah ihm kurz nach, dann disapparierte sie. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch ins Warme.  
  


\- - -

  
Zwei Tage später stand Hermine in der Küche und wippte zur Musik, während sie den Teebeutel in ihrer Tasse hüpfen ließ. Als sie sich mit der Tasse in der Hand von der Arbeitsplatte wegdrehte, war sie plötzlich da. Die Hirschkuh. Weiß und leicht durchscheinend stand sie vor ihr, blinzelte.  
  
Der Tee ergoss sich in den Ausguss, als Hermine die Tasse mit zu viel Schwung in die Spüle stellte. Dann lief sie ins Wohnzimmer und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den kalten Kamin. Wie die meisten Zaubererhaushalte hatte auch Severus sein Haus garantiert mit einem Apparierschutz belegt. Hoffentlich hatte er daran gedacht, den Kamin für sie zu öffnen.   
  
„Severus Snapes Haus“, sagte sie deutlich und schloss die Augen, als sie im grünen Feuer zu wirbeln begann. Ein kleiner Stoß beförderte sie kurz darauf tatsächlich aus dem richtigen Kamin. Sie sah sich hektisch um, ihre braunen Locken flogen um ihren Kopf. Es war still. „Severus?“, rief sie laut und horchte auf eine Antwort. Aber alles, was sie hörte, war ein Rauschen. Und ein dumpfes Pochen.  
  
Sie lief zum Durchgang hinter dem Bücherregal, spähte in die Küche. Leer. Dann stieß sie die Tür zum Badezimmer auf. Es war erfüllt von dichtem Nebel, sie konnte kaum atmen. Sie zog den Duschvorhang zur Seite und da war er. Saß in der Badewanne, das heiße Wasser strömte vom Duschkopf über seinen Körper. Er hatte ein Handtuch über sich gezogen, sein Zauberstab lag quer über dem Abfluss. Er krümmte sich zusammen, rutschte aber immer wieder mit den Füßen über den glatten Boden der Wanne.   
  
Und das Pochen verursachte sein Kopf – jedes Mal, wenn er ihn gegen die Wand schlug. Die weißen Kacheln waren mit roten Schlieren überzogen.  
  
Einen Moment lang war Hermine wie erstarrt. Es hatte in den letzten Tagen schon einige Situationen gegeben, die nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt gewesen waren – aber diese hatte sich direkt an die Spitze der Liste katapultiert. Und trotzdem hatte er sein Versprechen gehalten. Trotzdem hatte er ihr einen Patronus geschickt.  
  
Hermine blinzelte und schaltete das Wasser ab. „Severus?“   
  
Keine Reaktion.   
  
Sie ging neben der Badewanne auf die Knie und umfasste seinen Kopf, bevor er ihn wieder gegen die Fliesen schlagen konnte. Mit seiner Reaktion hatte sie jedoch nicht gerechnet. Er fing an zu schreien und wehrte sich gegen ihren Griff. Drückte den Rücken durch. Versuchte aufzustehen, rutschte aber immer wieder in der nassen Badewanne aus. Einer seiner heftig rudernden Arme traf Hermine im Gesicht.  
  
„Au!“, zischte sie und wich zurück. Dann tat sie, was mehrere Monate auf der Janus-Thickey-Station sie gelehrt hatten: Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, deutete auf Severus und sagte: „ _Petrificus totalus!_ “ Seine Arme schnappten an seinen Körper, seine Beine wurden steif. Wie ein menschliches Brett lag er in der Badewanne, seine Rippen zeichneten sich deutlich unter der blassen Haut ab. Er atmete zischend durch die Nase, gedämpftes Schreien drang aus seinem verschlossenen Mund.  
  
Hermine stand heftig atmend da, schloss kurz die Augen. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie. Es war ein Unterschied, ob sie den Zauber bei einem Patienten anwandte, mit dem sie noch nie persönlich gesprochen hatte, weil er schon vor Jahren den Verstand verloren hatte, oder ob sie es bei _Severus Snape_ tat. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihr hinterher nicht doch die Erinnerungen nehmen und sie rausschmeißen würde.  
  
„ _Mobilcorpus!_ “, befahl sie schließlich und dirigierte seinen bewegungslosen, senkrecht in der Luft schwebenden Körper raus aus dem Bad und in das Wohnzimmer. Dort blieb sie einen Moment lang ratlos stehen, denn auch wenn sie überzeugt war, dass es hier irgendwo ein Schlafzimmer geben musste, vermutlich oben, wusste sie nicht, hinter welchem Bücherregal sie nach einer Tür ins Obergeschoss suchen sollte.  
  
Sie ging zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab den Boden aus. Schließlich fand sie, wonach sie gesucht hatte: Schleifspuren auf dem Holzboden. Sie suchte nach dem Mechanismus, der die Tür öffnete, und als sie ihn gefunden hatte, tat sich vor ihr ein winziger Flur auf, von dem aus eine Treppe ins Obergeschoss führte und eine zweite in den Keller.   
  
Hermine ließ Severus vor sich her die Treppe hinauf schweben und öffnete die erste Tür, auf die sie stieß. Der Raum war gefüllt mit Möbeln, die von grau gewordenen Tüchern verhüllt waren. Auch hinter der nächsten Tür waren verhängte Möbel und sehr viele Umzugskartons. Erst hinter der dritten Tür fand sie, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Hermine legte Severus auf dem Bett ab und breitete eine Decke über ihm aus. Dann schob sie ihre Ärmel hoch und sprach einen Diagnosezauber über seine Kopfverletzung. Sie war sehr dankbar dafür, dass die Magie ihr gleich hier mitteilte, ob er sich schlimmere Verletzungen zugefügt hatte. Dem war nicht so. Er würde zwar heftige Kopfschmerzen haben, aber es hätte weitaus schlimmer ausgehen können.   
  
„ _Accio Diptam -Essenz!_“, sagte sie und kurz darauf flog ihr der kleine Tiegel, den sie neulich schon in seinem Bad gefunden hatte, in die ausgestreckte Hand und sie betupfte seine Wunde damit, bevor noch mehr Blut auf sein Kissen lief. Augenblicklich begann sie zu heilen.   
  
Dann wandte sie sich dem nächsten Problem zu. Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen, bewegte sie aber schnell hinter seinen Lidern. „Severus?“, sprach sie ihn noch einmal laut an und berührte seine Schulter. Er sog zischend Luft durch die Nase und aus seinem vom Zauber versperrten Mund drang ein gedämpftes Keuchen. Hermine zog die Hand zurück. Er musste in einer Erinnerung stecken.   
  
Ein paar Minuten lang wartete sie ab, ob er wieder zu sich kommen würde. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was passiert sein könnte. War der Käfig in seinem Kopf in sich zusammengebrochen? Waren alle Erinnerungen wieder frei? Aber vermutlich wäre er dann wieder in denselben Zustand verfallen, in dem sie ihn im St.-Mungos angetroffen hatte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war höher, dass nur eine oder ein Teil der Erinnerungen dem Käfig entkommen waren. Aber wie? Und warum?  
  
Als sich nichts an seinem Zustand änderte, riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken. Was auch immer gerade mit ihm passierte, anscheinend konnte er es nicht selbst regulieren. Hermine zeichnete einen Stuhl in die Luft, der sich mehrmals um sich selbst drehte, ehe er mit einem Schlag auf den Boden fiel. Sie setzte sich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst“, sprach sie ihn an, während sie nach einer stabilen Sitzposition suchte, „aber ich hoffe es sehr. Ich möchte dir helfen, Severus. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mich reinlassen würdest.“ Sie atmete noch einmal durch, dann konzentrierte sie sich und versuchte, in seinen Geist einzudringen.


	11. Kapitel 10

Wie schon im Krankenhaus wollte Hermine auch jetzt auf die sanfte Art in Severus' Geist eindringen. Es widerstrebte ihr, sich mit Gewalt Zutritt zu verschaffen und von ihren moralischen Bedenken einmal abgesehen, war sie auch überzeugt davon, dass sie seine Okklumentik ohnehin nicht überwinden könnte, selbst wenn sie es wollte.  
  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung stand sie nur für einen kleinen Moment hilflos vor eben dieser. Wie Severus selbst gesagt hatte, etwas in ihm vertraute ihr und es ließ sie auch dieses Mal hinein.  
  
Sie landete sofort in seiner Erinnerung.  
  
Hermine sah sich perplex um. Da war Severus. Von außen. Sie sah diese Erinnerung nicht wie die anderen durch seine Augen, sie war als Zuschauer hier. So als würde sie sich die Erinnerung in einem Denkarium ansehen. Die Bilder waren etwas verschwommen, aber hier war Severus kein Kind mehr. Er musste etwa Anfang zwanzig sein.  
  
Er lag auf einem Tisch und neben ihm stand ein junger Lucius Malfoy. Er hielt Severus' Gesicht mit beiden Händen fest, zwischen seiner rechten Hand und Severus' Wange klemmte sein Zauberstab und er drang anscheinend gerade gewaltsam in dessen Geist ein. „Ich will dir doch nur helfen!“, schrie er dabei, laut genug um das Schreien von Severus zu übertönen.   
  
Dann wechselte die Szene plötzlich, aber das Geschehen war fast das Gleiche. Es war nicht Lucius Malfoy sondern Voldemort, aber auch er drang in Severus' Geist ein, rücksichtslos und brutal.   
  
Wieder wechselte die Szene, dieses Mal war es Albus Dumbledore, der sich Zugang zu Severus' Geist verschaffte.  
  
Dann wieder Voldemort.   
  
Hermine wurde ganz schwindelig bei den ständig wechselnden Szenen. Es mussten einige Erinnerungen sein und alle hatten sie das gleiche Thema: Legilimentik.   
  
Plötzlich verstand sie, dass Severus sich so wild gebärdet hatte, als sie seinen Kopf hatte festhalten wollen. Wann immer er sich nicht fügte, zwang man ihn auf genau diese Art dazu, Blickkontakt herzustellen. Und jedes Mal keuchte oder schrie er, als sie in seinen Geist eindrangen, mal mehr, mal weniger laut.  
  
Sie beobachtete das Geschehen einen Moment lang, zu fassungslos um etwas zu tun. Die Bilder verschwammen immer mehr, verloren an Farbe. Bald waren keine Worte mehr zu verstehen, nur noch undeutliche Töne. Aber die Erinnerung löste sich nicht auf. Severus war gefangen.  
  
Hermine ging zu ihm. Was er mit ihr tun konnte, konnte sie vielleicht auch mit ihm tun. Sie schob sich zwischen ihn und wer auch immer es gerade war, der in seinen Geist wollte. Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich bin hier, Severus“, sagte sie, „Komm mit, wir gehen.“  
  
Hermine stellte sich vor, wie sie sich mit Severus zusammen aus der Erinnerung erhob, ergriff seine Hand und einen Moment später kippte sie in ihren eigenen Geist zurück und sah sich blinzelnd in seinem Schlafzimmer um. Sie holte tief Luft, dann sah sie zum Bett hinüber. Severus starrte sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Oh, Entschuldigung!“, rief Hermine und hob die Ganzkörperklammer auf.  
  
Er rappelte sich hoch und griff mit den Händen in den Stoff der Decke. Schnappte nach Luft, als hätte sie ihn gerade aus dem Wasser gezogen. „Du bist in Sicherheit, ich tu dir nichts!“, sagte Hermine laut und hob ihre Hände in die Luft. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzufassen. „Atme, Severus!“ Sie begann, die Atemübung anzuzählen, die sie vor ein paar Tagen schon mal mit ihm gemacht hatte, und versuchte, seinen Blick einzufangen und festzuhalten.   
  
Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis er ruhiger wurde. Aber Hermine schaffte es dieses Mal nicht, sich zu entspannen. Selbst als Severus langgezogen ausatmete, saß sie noch zum Sprung bereit auf der äußersten Kante des Stuhls. „Geht es?“, fragte sie schließlich.  
  
Severus nickte und sank gegen das Kopfende seines Bettes zurück. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er, sie konnte es kaum verstehen.  
  
„Was denn?“ Er deutete auf ihre Wange. Da fiel Hermine wieder ein, dass sie vorhin seine Hand ins Gesicht bekommen hatte. „Ach, das ist nicht so wild.“ Sie fuhr sich über das Gesicht, als könnte sie die Spuren damit wegwischen. Aber es tat nur weh, also ließ sie die Hand wieder sinken.  
  
Severus schloss die Augen. Sein Herz raste, sie konnte es an seinem Hals sehen. „Was ist das?“, fragte er schon etwas deutlicher.  
  
„Ich hab eine Vermutung“, entgegnete Hermine. „Aber darüber können wir später reden. Wie hartnäckig sind die Erinnerungen?“  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Sehr! Ich kann mich ihnen kaum entziehen.“  
  
„Okay. Darf ich nochmal in deinen Geist, um dir dabei zu helfen?“  
  
„Mach!“, flüsterte er, presste einen Handballen gegen seine Stirn.  
  
Hermine schluckte. Sie griff nach seiner anderen Hand und war überrascht, wie fest er ihren Griff erwiderte. Dann drang sie ein weiteres Mal in seinen Geist ein. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er ihn für sie öffnete. Und dann bot sich ihr ein beängstigendes Bild.  
  
Jetzt, wo sie nicht unmittelbar in der Erinnerung landete, konnte Hermine sehen, dass sie tatsächlich aus mehreren ineinander verknoteten roten Erinnerungsfäden bestand. Wie ein festes Tau waberten sie durch Severus' Geist. Hermine umgab sich mit ihrem Schild.   
  
Aber diese verschlungenen Erinnerungen verfolgten sie nicht wie die anderen, sie dehnten sich aus. Sie nahmen immer mehr Raum in Anspruch, drängten Hermines Existenz in Severus' Geist immer weiter zurück. Bald würde es kein Entkommen mehr geben – weder für Severus, noch für sie, wenn sie hier blieb.   
  
Hermines Gedanken rasten. Sie spürte auch ihr Herz heftig pochen und musste sich dazu zwingen, kurz die Augen zu schließen. Durchzuatmen. Sie konnte das. Sie war Ärztin! Sie hatte Herzbeutel mit einer Spritze punktiert, viel schwerer konnte das hier doch auch nicht sein!   
  
Und sie war Heilerin. Zum Teufel, sie hatte ihn doch schon mal vor seinen verdammten Erinnerungen beschützt! Sie konnte das wieder tun!  
  
Als sie die Augen öffnete, waren die verschlungenen Erinnerungen ihr sehr nahe gekommen.   
  
Nein, halt!  
  
Nicht die Erinnerungen waren ihr nahe gekommen, sie war ihnen nahe gekommen. Ihre Existenz hier in seinem Geist war größer geworden und ihr Schild hatte die Erinnerungen vor sich hergeschoben. Hermines Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie konnte das Gleiche tun wie diese Erinnerungen!  
  
„Das wird unangenehm, es tut mir leid!“, sagte sie an Severus gewandt und hörte ihn brummen. Sie wertete das als widerwillige Zustimmung.  
  
Hermine stellte sich vor, wie sie immer größer und größer wurde, während ihr Schild immer stärker und dicker wurde. Und es funktionierte! Je mehr Raum Hermine einnahm, desto mehr wurde die Erinnerung zurückgedrängt, desto mehr schrumpfte sie. Dann hörte sie aus der Ferne Schmerzenslaute und erstarrte.   
  
„Weiter!“ Severus' Stimme. Sie klang wieder ganz anders hier in seinem Kopf.  
  
Es kostete Hermine Überwindung, mit ihrem Plan fortzufahren. Immer weiter dehnte sie sich aus und zwang den Erinnerungsstrang dazu, in eine Ecke von Severus' Geist zurückzuweichen. Sie nahm ihm den Platz weg und als sie ihn soweit zurückgedrängt (und sich selbst damit soweit ausgedehnt) hatte, wie sie es sich traute, zog sie eine dicke Wand vor diesen Teil von Severus' Geist.   
  
Danach ließ sie ihr Abbild wieder kleiner werden, sehr langsam nur. Sie beobachtete die Wand mit Argusaugen, aber nichts deutete darauf hin, dass die Erinnerungen sie durchbrechen würden.   
  
Das Schrumpfen fühlte sich an, als würde sie Luft aus einem Ballon lassen. Als sie die ursprüngliche Größe ihres Abbilds wieder erreicht hatte, machte sie einen Schlenker zurück zum Käfig, aber er war intakt und verschlossen, wenn auch leerer als sie ihn im St.-Mungos zurückgelassen hatte. Hermine zog sich aus Severus' Geist zurück, erwachte in ihrem Körper, blinzelte …   
  
… und erschrak heftig. Sein Oberkörper war blutüberströmt. „Was ist passiert?“, rief sie und sprang auf die Beine. Diesmal war sie selbst nur einen Schritt weit weg von einer handfesten Panik.  
  
„Nur Nasenbluten, beruhige dich“, nuschelte Severus, der mit nach vorn gebeugtem Kopf in seinem Bett saß und sich mit der Decke das Blut vom Gesicht zu wischen versuchte. „Du sagtest doch, es wird unangenehm.“   
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass es auf _diese _Art unangenehm wird!“ Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und beseitigte das Blut. Es lief tatsächlich nur sehr träge neues nach.   
  
Er schnaubte dunkel. „ _In _meinem Kopf war's schlimmer …“  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht und zuckte, als ihre Wange schmerzte. „Es tut mir so leid! Mir fiel keine andere Möglichkeit ein, dir zu helfen.“  
  
Während sie sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare strich, griff er nach ihrer anderen, in der sie immer noch den Zauberstab hielt, und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzuschauen. „Du hast das gut gemacht, Hermine.“   
  
Trotz der Anspannung, die sie immer noch nicht loslassen wollte, zupfte ein kleines Lächeln an ihren Mundwinkeln. Ein Lob von Severus Snape hatte einfach diese Wirkung auf sie, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.   
  
Er ließ sie los und wischte sich das Blut von der Oberlippe. „Das hier gibt sich gleich wieder.“  
  
„Okay“, murmelte Hermine. „Okay, okay.“ Ihr Blick schweifte durch sein Zimmer, ohne etwas wirklich zu sehen. Nur an ihrer Kette, die auf seinem Nachtschrank lag, blieb er kurz hängen. Sie hielt sich daran fest, bis ihre flatternden Nerven sich etwas beruhigt hatten. „Vielleicht solltest du dir erst mal was anziehen, ich warte unten.“  
  
„Ich bitte darum.“   
  
Sie wandte sich ab und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Nachdem sie ein Feuer im Kamin entzündet und vor dem Spiegel im Bad ihre Prellung geheilt hatte, warf sie ihren Zauberstab auf den Sessel, auf dem sie immer saß. Dann fuhr sie sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Erinnerungen, die sich zusammenschlossen? Sie hatte noch nie davon gehört.   
  
Je mehr die Anspannung von ihr abfiel, desto erschöpfter fühlte sie sich. Müde sank sie auf den Sessel und dachte gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, ihren Zauberstab auf den kleinen Tisch zu legen, ehe sie sich zurücklehnte und mit angezogenen Beinen in die Polster kauerte. Ihre Hand tastete instinktiv nach der Kette, die sie nicht mehr trug. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Severus die Treppe herunterkam. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Er hatte immer noch Reste des Blutes im Gesicht. Sie holte schon Luft, um etwas zu sagen, aber er brachte sie mit einer Geste zum Schweigen und ging weiter ins Bad. Kurz darauf kam er mit sauberem Gesicht und einer Phiole zurück, die er mit einem Ploppen entkorkte und in einem Zug leerte.   
  
„Kopfschmerzen?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
„Höllische“, antwortete er, stand einige Sekunden lang mit geschlossenen Augen im Raum und atmete sichtlich auf, als der Trank wirkte. Er setzte sich. „Was _war _das?“  
  
Hermine zog die Schultern hoch. „Es sah aus wie … Erinnerungen, die sich verknotet haben. Statt einzelnen Erinnerungsfäden war es ein ineinander verschlungener … Strang. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so was gibt!“ Es klang sogar in ihren Ohren wie eine Rechtfertigung. Als wäre es ein kapitaler Fehler gewesen, dass sie ihn so lange allein gelassen hatte mit dem, was in seinem Kopf wartete.  
  
„Ich auch nicht“, gab Severus zu. „Ich wusste aber auch nicht, dass man sich im Geist eines anderen so ausdehnen kann, wie du es getan hast.“  
  
Sie spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. „Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht …“  
  
„Ich sagte schon“, unterbrach er sie mit scharfer Stimme, „du hast das gut gemacht. Ich bin beeindruckt von dem, was du in den Köpfen anderer tun kannst.“  
  
„Danke“, sagte Hermine leise. „Aber ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, was da passiert ist.“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hab mir den Käfig angesehen. Er ist heil! Wie konnten die Erinnerungen raus, ohne den Käfig zu zerstören? Hat er sie … irgendwie rausgelassen?“  
  
„Es scheint so.“  
  
„Aber warum? Dass der Käfig nicht stark genug war, um diese gebündelten Erinnerungen zu halten – okay. Ich bin ungeübt in diesen Dingen. Aber warum hat er diesen … Erinnerungsstrang rausgelassen? Warum ist er nicht zerstört worden?“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Weil es _dein _Käfig ist.“  
  
Hermine blinzelte. „Wie meinst du das?“  
  
Severus sah sie an. „Wenn du die Entscheidung hättest treffen müssen, ob der Käfig die gebündelten Erinnerungen frei lässt, um den Rest weiter einschließen zu können, oder es nicht tut und deswegen zerstört wird, welche Entscheidung hättest du getroffen?“  
  
„Ich hätte gesagt, er soll sie raus lassen.“  
  
Er zuckte mit den Augenbrauen. „Es ist _dein _Käfig, dein Charakter hat seine Beschaffenheit geprägt. Er reagiert so, wie du es tun würdest. Und wenn ich an die Alternative denke, bin ich sehr froh darüber.“  
  
Hermine schluckte, während sie sich Severus' Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ. „Ja, ich auch“, sagte sie dann.  
  
Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich nehme mal an, das kann nicht für immer so bleiben?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich würde es erst mal so lassen, weil … ich ehrlich gesagt nicht weiß, wie oft du dich diesen Erinnerungen aussetzen müsstest, um sie zu schwächen. Ich halte es für unverantwortlich, das jetzt zu tun.“  
  
„Dann wird das der Abschluss meiner … Vergangenheitsbewältigung?“  
  
„Ja. Wenn die Wand solange hält …“  
  
„Das wird sich zeigen.“ Er sank gegen die Lehne des Sessels und sein Blick verlor sich im Feuer. Sein Gesicht war immer noch blass, die Haare immer noch feucht. Das leise Knistern war für eine Weile das Einzige, was die Stille durchbrach.   
  
Dann fragte Hermine: „Weißt du noch, worum es in den Erinnerungen ging?“  
  
„Nein“, sagte er dunkel. „Was auch immer du getan hast, es funktioniert genauso wie der Käfig.“  
  
Sie nickte, kaute auf der Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe.  
  
„Sag es schon“, grollte er, als er es bemerkte. „Was beschäftigt dich?“  
  
„Der Inhalt der Erinnerungen.“ Sie hob die Schultern.   
  
Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Dieses Mal scheint es dir nicht so sehr zugesetzt zu haben.“  
  
„Ich hab auch nur zugeschaut und es nicht selbst erlebt. Dich hat es … überwältigt.“ Sie sagte es sehr leise, unsicher, wie er darauf reagieren würde.  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase. „Worum ging es?“  
  
Sie zögerte, aber es waren seine Erinnerungen, nicht wahr? „Legilimentik.“  
  
„Und was treibt dich so um?“  
  
Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ist Legilimentik immer so …“ Sie senkte den Blick. Severus' Schreie klangen ihr noch in den Ohren. Fühlte es sich etwa auch so an, wenn sie in seinen Geist eindrang? Tat sie ihm das Gleiche an wie Voldemort? „… brutal?“   
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich weiß nicht, was du gesehen hast, aber … angenehm ist es nicht.“ Und dann fügte er nachdenklich hinzu: „Das dachte ich jedenfalls.“  
  
„Wie, das _dachtest _du?“  
  
Er schnaufte leise. „Ich war davon überzeugt, dass es immer brutal ist. Und dann kamst du.“  
  
Ein kleiner Schock durchfuhr sie. „Was, _ich_?“   
  
Severus sah sie intensiv an. „Was du da tust … diese Art Legilimentik ohne Zauberstab, ohne Zauberspruch …“ Er stieß scharf die Luft durch die Nase. „Ist dir überhaupt klar, wie außergewöhnlich das ist?“  
  
Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Nein?“, entgegnete sie unsicher.  
  
„Das ist es.“  
  
„Aber … du kannst doch auch ohne Zauberstab und Spruch in den Geist anderer schauen.“  
  
„Ja, ich kann _hineinschauen_. So wie man mit einem Fernglas durch ein Fenster in das Haus seiner Nachbarn spähen kann. Aber ich kann es auf diese Art nicht betreten. Um meinen Geist zu verlassen und einen anderen zu betreten, brauche ich die Formel und meinen Zauberstab.“ Er rümpfte die Nase. „Und damit trete ich dann quasi die Tür ein. Was du tust, ist anders. Du gehst hin, klopfst an und wartest, dass man dir auftut.“ Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wie _machst _du das? Wie kannst du deinen Geist einfach verlassen und vor dem Geist eines anderen … _stehen _bleiben?“   
  
„Ähm …“, machte Hermine. Für einen Moment verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Ihre Wangen wurden wieder warm. „Ich weiß es nicht. Nachdem du damals in meinen Geist eingedrungen bist, hatte ich das Bedürfnis, Okklumentik zu lernen. Harry hat … Er hat mir dabei geholfen, so gut er es konnte.“ Sie sah ihn an, unsicher, wie er über ihre Wahl des Lehrers denken würde.  
  
„Potter hat Legilimentik praktiziert?“, fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Er hat es versucht“, entgegnete sie diplomatisch. Tatsächlich hatte es ihm so sehr widerstrebt, in ihren Kopf zu schauen, dass es ihm nicht richtig gelungen war. Jedes Mal, wenn sein Blick auf eine ihrer Erinnerungen gefallen war, war er wieder heraus gestolpert. Sie war darüber nicht böse gewesen; auf diese Art hatte er ihr gezeigt, wo die Grenzen ihres Geistes waren, ohne dass die Gefahr bestand, dass er die Erinnerung aus der Nacht des Endkampfes fand. Sie hatte zwar Severus' Trank damals schon genommen, aber weg war die Erinnerung deswegen nicht.   
  
„Jedenfalls“, fuhr sie schließlich fort, „klappte das mit der Okklumentik nach einer Weile ganz gut und ich hatte das Gefühl, die Grenzen meines Geistes spüren zu können. Ihn öffnen und verschließen zu können, wie ich es wollte. Irgendwie schien es mir nur logisch zu versuchen, ihn auch auszudehnen. Und das ging. Ich konnte meinen Geist ausstrecken und den Geist anderer berühren. Wenn sie keine Okklumentik anwandten, konnte ich ihn auch betreten. Ich dachte immer, das wäre … ich weiß auch nicht. Eine naive Form von Legilimentik? Jedenfalls habe ich es so nie geschafft, Okklumentik zu überwinden. Ich hatte aber auch nie das Bedürfnis, das zu tun.“   
  
„Das ist nicht naiv“, entgegnete Severus. „Es ist beeindruckend und … einvernehmlich. Du bist die Erste, die sich nicht einfach Zutritt in meinen Geist erzwungen hat. Du hast immer um meine Erlaubnis gebeten.“ Er stockte und der Blick, mit dem er sie jetzt ansah, stellte die Haare auf ihren Armen auf. „Selbst als ich Tage brauchte, um sie dir zu geben, hast du gewartet. Auf deine Art ist es komplett schmerzfrei. Jedenfalls solange du nicht versuchst, meinen Kopf entzwei zu reißen.“  
  
Hitze flutete ihr Gesicht. Aber sie war auch erleichtert. Sie hatte ihm nicht wehgetan. Zumindest nicht beim Betreten seines Geistes.  
  
Severus lächelte flüchtig. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Legilimentik so sein kann.“ Seine Stimme klang so verwundert, wie Hermine sich fühlte. Als wäre ihm dieser Gedanke niemals zuvor gekommen. Und wenn sie an die Erinnerungen dachte, aus denen sie ihn herausgeholt hatte, dann überraschte sie das auch nicht.   
  
„Tut es mit dem Zauberspruch immer weh?“  
  
Er nickte. „Mir jedenfalls. Selbst wenn ich keinerlei Okklumentik anwende, ist es schmerzhaft. Wie … eine Billardkugel, die einem in den Kopf gestoßen wird.“ Er verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich die Stirn.   
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass du diese Erfahrung erst jetzt machst.“  
  
„Wenn ich mich damals richtig entschieden hätte, hätte ich vielleicht keine dieser Erfahrungen machen müssen.“   
  
Jede Antwort, die ihr darauf einfiel, klang schon in ihren Gedanken hohl und so schwieg Hermine. Es war sinnlos, seine Fehlentscheidung zu beschönigen.   
  
Nach ein paar Momenten fragte Severus: „Hast du damals gemerkt, wie ich in deinen Geist eingedrungen bin?“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich es gespürt habe, dann erinnere ich mich nicht daran.“  
  
Er nickte.   
  
„Worüber denkst du nach?“  
  
Severus holte tief Luft und lehnte sich vor, bis er die Unterarme auf den Knien abstützen konnte. „Ich denke an die vielen Male, die ich Legilimentik genau so angewandt habe. Ich habe das nie in Frage gestellt. Es schien einfach … dazuzugehören. Niemand hat mich jemals gefragt, ob ich damit einverstanden bin. Niemand hat _mich_ gefragt, ob es schmerzhaft ist.“  
  
Hermine nahm sich einen Moment und versuchte, sich in Severus hineinzuversetzen. Wie musste es für ihn sein, nach all den Jahren zu erleben, dass etwas, das ihm so oft angetan wurde, auch anders hätte sein können? „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe, wie rücksichtslos du behandelt worden bist.“  
  
„Entschuldige dich niemals dafür, jemanden mit Respekt behandelt zu haben, Hermine.“ Er sah sie an. „Ich bin dir dankbar für diese Erfahrung.“  
  
Sie lächelte. „Okay.“  
  


\- - -

  
Am nächsten Abend trafen sie sich, wie sie es ursprünglich geplant hatten. Hermine hatte am Tag zuvor darauf gewartet, dass Severus sie um eine längere Pause bat, um sich und seinem Kopf ein bisschen Ruhe zu gönnen. Aber er sagte nichts und wie sie es ihm versprochen hatte, fragte sie auch nicht.   
  
Als er ihr die Tür öffnete, konnte sie auf den ersten Blick sehen, dass die friedliche Einvernehmlichkeit, in der sie sich gestern verabschiedet hatten, vergangen war. Er sah gereizt aus, nickte ihr nur zu und rauschte in die Küche, um ihnen Wasser zu holen.   
  
Was war passiert? Hermine sah ihm verwundert nach, bevor sie sich setzte.  
  
„Wie geht es dir heute?“, fragte sie, nachdem er mit dem Wasser zurückgekehrt war.  
  
„Gut. Die Mauer hält, es sind keine weiteren Erinnerungen aus dem Käfig entkommen.“ Er sagte es, als sollte es ein Telegramm werden.   
  
„Du siehst angespannt aus“, stellte Hermine fest und musterte seinen Körper. Selbst ohne ihr Bauchgefühl war es nicht zu übersehen. Seine Hände waren eine Spur zu fest ineinander verschränkt, seine Mimik ein bisschen zu bemüht, seine Füße standen etwas zu akkurat nebeneinander auf dem Boden.  
  
„Überrascht dich das bei dem, was ich gleich tun soll?“, schnappte er gereizt.  
  
„Nein, gar nicht. Ich möchte nur, dass du es dir bewusst machst und schaust, ob sich die Anspannung reduzieren lässt.“  
  
Severus lachte freudlos. „Was glaubst du, was ich den ganzen Tag getan habe? Ich musste drei Tränke neu anfangen deswegen! Ich zähle nonstop meine Atmung, habe schon zwei Liter Wasser getrunken und noch viel mehr über meine Hände laufen lassen, aber es wird – nicht – besser!“  
  
„Weißt du, was die Anspannung auslöst?“  
  
Er sah sie an, als hätte sie ihn nach den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern gefragt. „Ist das eine ernst gemeinte Frage?“  
  
Hermine nickte.  
  
„Das hier, Hermine! Das fühlt sich an wie … eine verdammte Bestrafung für alles, was ich in meinem Leben falsch gemacht habe! Für all die Grausamkeiten, die ich anderen angetan habe! Jetzt bin ich dran. Und ich werde nicht nur bestraft, ich werde dabei auch noch beobachtet! Ich muss es aushalten, dass du in meinem Geist bist, ausgerechnet _du_! Ich muss es aushalten, all diese … Gefühle zu spüren, all diese Dinge wieder und wieder zu erleben. Ich muss es aushalten, gerade nicht ich selbst zu sein und mich damit auch noch zeigen. Und das – wieder – ausgerechnet _dir_! Ich kämpfe die ganze Zeit gegen den Drang an, dir die Erinnerungen an alles hier zu nehmen und dich hochkant rauszuschmeißen, weil es so schwer auszuhalten ist, dass du…“ Er schluckte trocken. „… dass du mir so _nahe _kommst.“ Einen Moment schwieg er, aber Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass er noch nicht fertig war und sie behielt recht: „Ich weiß, du hast mich davor gewarnt, dass du mir nahe kommen würdest, aber … Kannst du dir auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie viel Kraft mich das kostet? Ich habe mein Leben lang aufgepasst, niemanden zu nah an mich ranzulassen, aber das funktioniert gerade nicht. Ich kann es nicht verhindern. Das hier … fühlt sich noch ausgelieferter an als jede Vergewaltigung.“ Er wandte den Blick ab, griff sich an die Nasenwurzel.   
  
Sie rutschte auf dem Sessel herum. Wie war er von dem Moment gestern Abend, an dem sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten, an diesen Punkt gekommen? Sie hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ein so extremer Stimmungsumschwung möglich war, ohne dass sie überhaupt anwesend gewesen war, um ihn zu verursachen.   
  
Schließlich räusperte sie sich. Schob den Drang, sich zu verteidigen, von sich und sagte das Unverfänglichste, das ihr so spontan einfallen wollte: „Es ist … überwältigender, als du erwartet hattest.“   
  
Er nickte, ohne sie anzusehen. Aber er fing nicht wieder an, ihr Vorwürfe zu machen. Das war ein Anfang.  
  
Also fuhr sie fort: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir vorstellen kann, wie das hier für dich ist. Aber ich sehe, dass du dich damit nicht wohl fühlst. Es tut mir leid, dass … von allen möglichen Menschen ausgerechnet ich diejenige bin, die dir hierbei hilft.“ Beinahe hätte sie ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass _er _sie doch gebeten hatte, ihm zu helfen. Aber auch wenn das Fakt war, war das vielleicht gerade nicht unbedingt hilfreich. Sie wollte ihm dabei helfen sich zu beruhigen und ihn nicht in eine Verteidigungshaltung drängen. Trotzdem fragte sie sich, warum die Tatsache, dass _sie _ihm half, so entscheidend für ihn war. Er hatte es mehrmals betont – ausgerechnet sie.   
  
Severus schwieg. Sehr lange. Er hatte seinen Kopf gegen die Fingerspitzen seiner linken Hand gelehnt und starrte ins Feuer, als wäre Hermine gar nicht da. Seine Halsschlagader pochte sichtbar, aber nicht viel zu schnell. Seine Atmung war ruhiger, als sie es vor seinem Ausbruch gewesen war, aber seine Lippen noch immer verkniffen.   
  
Hermine ließ den Kopf gegen die Polster des Sessels sinken. Sie hätte ihn gern angesprochen und gefragt, was er dachte. Und gleichzeitig lag etwas so … Fragiles in der Stille zwischen ihnen, dass sie es nicht wagte, das Schweigen zu brechen.   
  
„Du bist mir so schnell so nahe gekommen“, sagte Severus irgendwann mit geschlossenen Augen, „und es wirkt, als würde es dir nichts ausmachen. Fällt es dir denn gar nicht schwer?“   
  
Hermine lächelte freudlos. „Doch, das tut es. Ich sehe, wie schwer es für dich ist. Ich versuche, mich so weit wie möglich rauszuhalten, nur das Nötigste zu tun, dir deine Privatsphäre zu lassen, aber trotzdem übertrete ich ständig deine Grenzen. Das fühlt sich auch für mich nicht gut an.“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine … Fällt es dir nicht schwer, mir nahe zu kommen?“  
  
„Doch, natürlich. Dich zu duzen, war die reinste Gehirnakrobatik. Und ich warte immer noch darauf, dass du mir für irgendetwas Punkte abziehst.“   
  
Er blinzelte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Aber generell … Es stört mich nicht, dir näher zu kommen und dich kennenzulernen. Oder dir mehr von mir zu zeigen, wenn wir schon dabei sind. Das muss nur gerade schneller gehen, als es mir lieb ist.“  
  
Das erste Mal seit bestimmt zwanzig Minuten sah er sie direkt an und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diese Situation gebracht habe.“  
  
„Ich hab dem zugestimmt“, erinnerte sie ihn.  
  
„Natürlich hast du das“, murmelte er, „du bist schließlich eine Gryffindor.“  
  
Hermine schürzte die Lippen.  
  
„Und ich bin slytherin genug, um froh darüber zu sein, dass es nicht nur für mich eine Herausforderung ist.“  
  
Sie lächelte. „Nein, ist es nicht.“  
  
Er nickte.  
  
Hermine verschränkte locker die Arme vor der Brust. „Du wirkst jetzt entspannter auf mich.“  
  
„Bin ich.“  
  
„Weißt du, woher dieser Stimmungsumschwung kam? Als ich gestern ging, habe ich nicht bemerkt, dass die Nähe dich überfordert hat.“  
  
Severus rieb sich über die Augen. „Ich hatte heute Nacht zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.“  
  
„Worüber?“  
  
„Über die Erinnerungen, die du gesehen hast. Und ich nicht.“   
  
Hermine nickte langsam. „Verstehe. Möchtest du, dass ich dir erzähle, was ich weiß? Gestern hab ich nicht viel gesehen, ich kann dir nur noch ein paar … Täter nennen. Aber ich erzähle dir von der ersten Erinnerung, wenn du das möchtest.“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Ein Teil der Anspannung kehrte in seinen Körper zurück. „Gib mir ein Stichwort.“  
  
„Ernährungszauber“, sagte sie.   
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn, verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Schon das Wort löst etwas in dir aus, oder?“  
  
Er nickte. „Aber ich verstehe nicht warum.“  
  
„Wenn du willst, erkläre ich es dir. Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, Geheimnisse vor dir zu haben. Es sind deine Erinnerungen.“  
  
Er wippte mit einem Bein, rümpfte die Nase. „Nein“, sagte er dann. „Ich werde es noch früh genug herausfinden.“  
  
„Okay. Möchtest du dann weitermachen?“  
  
„Ja.“ Er setzte sich auf.  
  
„Dann hol die nächste Erinnerung aus dem Käfig.“  
  
Er sah sie an, dieses Mal mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und wie soll _ich _das tun?“  
  
Hermine wollte schon darauf antworten, als ihr ihr Denkfehler auffiel. Es war _ihr _Käfig, nicht seiner. „Das muss ich tun, oder?“, fragte sie kleinlaut, während ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss.  
  
Severus nickte. „Und bevor du fragst: Ja, du darfst.“  
  
Hermine bemerkte, dass sie eine beunruhigende Routine dabei entwickelte, in Severus' Geist einzudringen. Sie begann sich nahezu problemlos zurechtzufinden. Während sie anfangs ohne die Hilfe seines Unterbewusstseins nicht mal ihn gefunden hätte, fand sie inzwischen allein heraus, wohin sie gehen musste.   
  
Zielstrebig steuerte sie den Käfig mit den hochenergetischen Erinnerungen an. Die normalen Gedanken- und Erinnerungsfäden waberten an ihr vorbei, ohne ihr besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sie wichen sogar zurück, wenn sie ihnen zu nahe kam, und Hermine tat es ihnen gleich. Sie öffnete das Schloss am Käfig und die Tür, gerade weit genug, um eine einzelne Erinnerung herauszulassen, die angesichts des Monstrums von gestern schon beinahe harmlos aussah. Nichtsdestotrotz musste sie sich beeilen, den Käfig rechtzeitig wieder zu schließen und aus Severus' Geist zu verschwinden, bevor die Erinnerung sie mit sich ziehen konnte.  
  
Als sie wieder durch ihre eigenen Augen sah, trafen sich ihr und Severus' Blick noch für ein, zwei, drei Sekunden, dann sah sie, wie er in seiner Vergangenheit versank.


	12. Kapitel 11

Hermine hatte gedacht, sie wäre inzwischen einigermaßen vorbereitet auf das, was mit Severus passierte, während er in einer Erinnerung steckte. Vorbereitet auf die Geräusche, die er machte. Auf die unwillkürlichen Bewegungen seines Körpers. Auf ihr eigenes Kopfkino.   
  
Aber sie war nicht vorbereitet gewesen auf _das_.  
  
Er ruderte mit den Armen, als würde er etwas suchen, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Schnappte nach Luft, wieder und wieder. Hustete. Sie hätte so gern irgendetwas getan, um ihm zu helfen …   
  
Aber was?  
  
Sie konnte ihn nicht festhalten, das würde womöglich alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Sie traute sich nicht mal, ihn zu berühren. Sie könnte ihn nur aus der Erinnerung rausholen, aber das würde das Problem nur verschieben, nicht lösen.  
  
„Es geht ihm gut, er schafft das“, murmelte sie also wie ein Mantra, immer wieder. „Es geht ihm gut, er schafft das.“  
  
Bis er es nicht mehr schaffte.  
  
Er rang plötzlich so sehr nach Luft … Hermine hatte derartige Geräusche bisher nur bei Asthmapatienten gehört und nicht gewusst, dass eine eigentlich gesunde Lunge solche Geräusche produzieren konnte. Adrenalin peitschte durch ihre Adern, ihr Herz begann zu rasen. „Severus!“, rief sie und war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm. Er röchelte, klang, als versuchte er, etwas auszuspucken. „Severus, hör auf meine Stimme!“, sagte sie laut. „Du bist in Sicherheit! Niemand tut dir etwas, du bist sicher. I-Ich pass auf dich auf.“   
  
Aber das konnte sie nicht. Seine Lippen wurden blau.   
  
„Nein!“, japste Hermine und sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Beatmungszauber über ihn. Er röchelte weiter und schnappte nach Luft, aber seine Lippen nahmen wieder eine gesunde Farbe an. Er litt noch immer, aber er würde nicht ersticken.  
  
Danach schaffte sie es nicht mehr, sich zurück auf ihren Sessel zu setzen. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen, den Zauberstab in der Hand, den Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet, und kaute auf ihrem Daumennagel. Was war es, das er gerade durchlitt? Was war es, das ihn beinahe umgebracht haben musste, damals, als er es erlebt hatte?  
  
Sie wagte es kaum zu blinzeln, ihre Hände waren eiskalt. Die kleinen Muskeln in seinem Gesicht zuckten, seine Fingernägel kratzten über die Sessellehnen und die Sehnen an seinem Hals traten hervor. Sein Adamsapfel zitterte. Zweimal beschwor sie seine Vitalwerte herauf, um sicher zu gehen, dass er aushalten konnte, was gerade mit ihm passierte.   
  
Nur _aushalten_.  
  
Dann – plötzlich – wurde er ganz still. Plötzlich sank er in sich zusammen. Plötzlich hörte er auf zu atmen.  
  
Hermine hielt die Luft an, als es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinablief.   
  
Dank des Zaubers, den sie über ihn gesprochen hatte, wurde sein Körper trotzdem weiter mit Sauerstoff versorgt, sein Herz schlug – was auch immer gerade mit ihm passierte, er würde auch heute nicht daran sterben. Aber Hermine sah es trotzdem mit Entsetzen, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Ihr Zauberstab zitterte.  
  
Weitere quälende Sekunden später fuhr Severus so überraschend aus seiner Erinnerung, dass Hermine spitz aufschrie. Sie sprang einen Schritt nach hinten. Und dann noch einen zur Seite, denn sie war dem Feuer bedrohlich nahe gekommen.   
  
„Severus!“ Sofort war sie wieder an seiner Seite.  
  
Er sog gierig Luft in seine Lungen, die Augen aufgerissen, beugte sich nach vorn und zerrte am obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. Endlich schlüpfte er durch das kleine Loch und wieder holte er tief Luft, so als hätte er seit Minuten nicht mehr atmen können.   
  
Hermine ging neben ihm in die Hocke und um gar nicht erst in die Versuchung zu geraten, ihn zu berühren, klemmte sie ihre Hände zwischen die Beine. Er machte gerade nicht den Eindruck, als könnte er Berührungen besonders gut aushalten. „Ich bin da“, sagte sie und klang immerhin in ihren Ohren ruhiger, als sie sich gerade fühlte. „Nimm dir Zeit, du bist in Sicherheit.“  
  
Severus schloss die Augen und nickte, atmete aber immer noch, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen. Sprechen war offensichtlich gerade keine Option.  
  
Eine Weile lang beobachtete sie ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. Langsam wurde er ruhiger. Und nun, da er in seiner Umgebung orientiert war, sie ansah und erkannte, wo er reagierte auf das, was sie zu ihm sagte, traute sie sich auch, eine Hand auf seine zu legen. Sie tarnte diese tröstende Geste, indem sie nach seinem Puls tastete.   
  
Für einen Moment erstarrte er, biss die Zähne aufeinander. Aber er ließ seine Hand, wo sie war. Auch sie musste sich zwingen, ihre Hand nicht zurückzuziehen. Als er im St.-Mungos gelegen hatte, hatte sie öfters seine Hand gehalten und sich an das Gefühl der sehnigen Finger gewöhnt; aber jetzt, wo er wach war und mitbekam, was sie tat, fühlte es sich wieder ganz anders an. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurden seine Muskeln unter Hermines Berührung weicher.   
  
Bis seine Atmung wieder eine normale Frequenz angenommen hatte, blieb Hermine vor ihm hocken und begleitete ihn durch die körperlichen Auswirkungen, die diese Erinnerung auf ihn gehabt hatte. Ihr schliefen die Beine ein und hätte er noch mehr Zeit gebraucht, hätte sie sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden gesetzt. Aber er fing sich und zog seine Hand unter ihrer hervor.   
  
„Ich komm zurecht“, sagte er mit vom Husten heiserer Stimme.   
  
Während er sich zurücklehnte, setzte Hermine sich in ihren Sessel. Ihre Beine summten und begannen zu kribbeln. Wie sie es als Heilerin und Ärztin gewohnt war, ging sie in Gedanken durch, was eben passiert war und was sie getan hatte. Vergewisserte sich, dass sie nichts zu tun vergessen hatte. Aber der Beatmungszauber würde sich einfach auflösen, sobald Severus lange genug selbstständig geatmet hatte. Sie schloss die Analyse ihres Handelns ab und sah zu ihm, begegnete seinem Blick. Anscheinend hatte er sie schon einen Moment beobachtet.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er.  
  
„Du hast aufgehört zu atmen.“  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Dann schau ich mir diese Erinnerung wohl besser nicht alleine an.“  
  
Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie lachte. Dieses Lachen nahm ein Stück der Anspannung mit sich, die ihr noch in den Gliedern saß. „Nein, tu das bitte nicht“, sagte sie.  
  
Auch Severus lächelte flüchtig, dann wurde er wieder ernst. Starrte ins Feuer, während er gedankenverloren am Ausschnitt seines Hemdes nestelte und tief ein- und ausatmete. Immer wieder schloss er kurz die Augen, immer wieder runzelte er die Stirn. Sein Puls ging schnell, Hermine konnte seine Halsschlagader pochen sehen.   
  
„Möchtest du über die Erinnerung reden?“, fragte sie nach einer ganzen Weile und sah ihn ein bisschen zusammenzucken, so als hätte er vergessen, dass sie da war.   
  
„Nein“, grollte er und rümpfte die Nase. Dann begegnete er ihrem Blick und seufzte. „Ja. Gleich.“  
  
„Okay. Ich muss eh mal kurz ins Bad. Soll ich uns danach einen Tee kochen?“ Sie wartete seine Zustimmung ab, dann verließ sie das Wohnzimmer.  
  
Nachdem sie aus dem Bad kam, suchte sie in der Küche nach den Tassen und fand sie in einem Schrank neben dem Fenster. Gedankenverloren hängte sie die Teebeutel hinein und brachte Wasser zum Kochen. Ihr stand immer noch vor Augen, wie er um Luft rang, wie seine Arme ruderten.   
  
Als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte und auf einem Tablett die zwei Tassen Tee, ein Kännchen mit Milch und etwas Zucker balancierte, saß Severus mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Sessel. Er erschrak, als sie klirrend das Tablett auf dem Tisch abstellte. „Entschuldige.“  
  
Er winkte ab und nahm sich eine der beiden Tassen, schlang die dünnen Finger herum und pustete über die dampfende Oberfläche.   
  
Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und fachte das Feuer im Kamin noch mehr an, bis es knisternd hochloderte und die Hitze ins Zimmer quoll. Severus warf ihr einen Blick zu. Mit ihrer eigenen Tasse in der Hand setzte sie sich und wartete, bis er bereit war zu erzählen.  
  
Bevor er es tat, straffte er jedoch seine Haltung und reckte das Kinn vor. Hermine schauderte. Er sah aus, als würde er in einen Kampf ziehen. Als würde er sich wappnen und alles verbergen, das verletzlich und angreifbar war. Seine Stimme war fest und kühl, als er begann: „Es war eine Erinnerung aus meiner Schulzeit. Ich war in meinem ersten Jahr und einige der Zweitklässler aus meinem Haus fanden es … amüsant, meinen Kopf in die Toilette zu stecken und zu spülen.“  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen. Die Toilettenspülungen in Hogwarts waren magisch, sie brauchten keine Pause, um sich wieder aufzufüllen. Man konnte beliebig oft hintereinander spülen und wenn sie an Severus' blaue Lippen und seinen Atemstillstand dachte, dann hatten seine Mitschüler das wohl einige Male zu oft getan.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich würde sterben“, sagte er, „und ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt.“ Er sagte es leichthin, unberührt, und nippte an seinem Tee.   
  
Hermine schluckte.  
  
„Meine Mitschüler sahen das offensichtlich anders, denn als sie das bemerkten, haben sie aufgehört.“  
  
Sie umfasste ihre Tasse so fest, dass es sie nicht überrascht hätte, wenn sie in ihren Händen zersprungen wäre. Die Hitze des Tees stach in ihren Handflächen. Erst als der Schmerz zu heftig wurde, schaffte sie es, ihren Griff zu lösen und die Tasse wegzustellen. „Sind sie dafür bestraft worden?“  
  
„Nein. Niemand hat es gesehen und ich habe sie nicht gemeldet. Sie hatten es eh schon auf mich abgesehen …“   
  
„Warum?“, fragte sie.   
  
„Aus den gleichen Gründen, aus denen alle mich meiden, Hermine“, sagte er und sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Ich bin schon als Kind keine nette Gesellschaft gewesen. Und ich …“ Zum ersten Mal bekam seine Fassade Risse. Ein Muskel unter seinem Auge zuckte, er wich ihrem Blick aus. Aber dann sagte er es doch: „… ich nahm es mit der Körperpflege nicht so genau.“  
  
„Warum?“, fragte sie wieder, diesmal auch aus eigenem Interesse. Wie den meisten anderen Schülern war es ihr schon während ihrer eigenen Schulzeit aufgefallen, dass Severus ungepflegter aussah als die anderen Lehrer. Sie hatten manchmal darüber gespottet.   
  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Seine Augen wurden glasig, während er sich in seinen Gedanken verlor. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Als er sprach, konnte sie ihn nur schwer verstehen und hätte sie nicht gesehen, dass es seine Lippen waren, die sich bewegten, hätte sie gedacht, jemand anderes würde sprechen. „Die Männer …“ Er schloss die Augen. „Sie sollten einfach die Finger von mir lassen.“  
  
Hermine fühlte sich, als hätte man ihr in den Magen geboxt. Ihre Lunge war plötzlich luftleer und ihre Brust zu klein für dieses gewaltige Gefühl, das sich dort ausdehnte. Sie schluckte. Schluckte nochmal. „I-Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.“   
  
„Deine Körpersprache sagt alles, was es dazu zu sagen gibt“, entgegnete Severus und dann lächelte er flüchtig. Es erreichte nicht seine Augen und er bedeckte es schnell mit einer Hand.  
  
Das Knistern des Feuers war für eine Weile das einzige Geräusch im Wohnzimmer. Es roch nach Baumharz und Büchern. Hermine zog ihre Beine dicht an sich heran. Ihr Herz pochte heftig wegen der Dinge, die Severus erzählte, und wegen der Hitze. „Ist das etwas, das dir immer klar war oder verstehst du das erst jetzt?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war mir nicht klar. Es fiel mir wieder ein, als ich letztens …“ Er nickte zur Tür, die zum Bad führte. „Mein Vater zwang mich irgendwann zu duschen, bevor er …“ Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ich erinnerte mich, direkt bevor die anderen Erinnerungen ausbrachen.“  
  
Hermine nickte langsam. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, wie das eine mit dem anderen zusammenhing, aber sie konnte gerade keinen klaren Gedanken außerhalb dieses Gesprächs fassen und kehrte deswegen zum Thema zurück: „Wie ist es für dich, das jetzt zu wissen und zu verstehen?“  
  
Einen Moment lang sah er sie an, als … hätte sie eine Grenze übertreten. Wieder. Dann griff er sich an die Nasenwurzel und sagte: „Unwirklich. Als würde es mich nicht betreffen. Meistens.“ Er unterbrach sich kurz und fügte dann leiser hinzu: „Und manchmal ist es so präsent, dass es mir den Atem raubt.“  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß, du hast mir vorhin gerade erst erzählt, wie schwer es für dich ist, mich an diesen Dingen teilhaben zu lassen, aber … wenn du in solchen Momenten jemals nicht alleine sein möchtest, sag Bescheid.“  
  
Er grollte leise.  
  
Sie nahm es hin und fragte: „Haben deine Mitschüler irgendwann aufgehört, dich zu drangsalieren?“  
  
Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Die Slytherins schon.“  
  
„War es wegen dem, was in dieser Erinnerung passiert ist?“  
  
Er schlug ein Bein über das andere, strich mit dem Daumen über den Rand seiner Tasse. „Nein. Lucius hat ihnen Einhalt geboten. Er war Vertrauensschüler, als ich nach Hogwarts kam, und als er mitbekommen hat, was sie taten, hat er ihnen einen Vortrag über Loyalität gehalten. Außerdem instruierte er einige Drittklässler, ein Auge auf mich zu haben, sobald er die Schule verlassen hatte.“ Er senkte den Blick auf seine Hände. „Ich wurde im Laufe der Zeit ein fester Bestandteil ihrer Gruppe – über die Schulzeit hinaus.“  
  
Hermine hob verstehend die Augenbrauen. „Sie wurden Todesser.“  
  
„Ja, alle. Im Laufe meiner Schulzeit kamen immer wieder neue Schüler in diese Gruppe, auch jüngere. Wir hatten alle eine gute Beziehung zu Lucius und wir alle folgten ihm. Der größte Fehler meines Lebens …“  
  
„Rückblickend lässt sich das leicht sagen“, entgegnete Hermine.  
  
Severus schnaubte. „Ich hätte es auch damals schon wissen können. Ich hätte hören sollen auf das, was …“ Er brach ab, sah sie flüchtig an, so als hätte er beinahe vergessen, wer sie war und dass es Dinge gab, die er ihr nicht erzählen wollte. Dann schloss er die Augen. Atmete aus. Ließ los. „… was Lily über sie sagte.“ Er verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Lily …“, murmelte Hermine. Da war sie wieder.   
  
Severus sah sie aus schmalen Augen an, reckte das Kinn ein bisschen vor.   
  
„Ihr habt euch nahe gestanden.“ Es war keine Frage und angesichts Hermines Vermutung, dass Severus' Patronus eine Hirschkuh war, weil Lilys Patronus eine Hirschkuh gewesen war, wohl auch eine gewaltige Untertreibung.   
  
Er wandte den Blick ab, nickte knapp.   
  
Hermine beobachtete ihn. Sie hätte das Thema gern vertieft, es musste wichtig sein, so vehement, wie Severus sich darüber zu reden weigerte. Aber ihn umgab eine unsichtbare Mauer aus Schweigen, also kehrte sie zum ursprünglichen Thema zurück: „Lily hat nicht in Slytherin gelebt. Ich nehme an, sie wusste nicht, wie es dir dort ging?“ Er schloss die Augen. „Und sie wusste auch nicht, was es bedeutete, komplett allein zu sein.“  
  
„Ich wäre es ja nicht gewesen, wenn ich ihr die Treue gehalten hätte.“  
  
Hermine nahm sich einen Moment, um darüber nachzudenken. Sie überlegte, wie oft sie während ihrer Schulzeit Kontakt mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern gehabt hatte. Selbst mit denen, die sie als Freunde bezeichnet hatte. Luna zum Beispiel. Und verglich das mit der Zeit, die sie mit Harry und Ron verbracht hatte. Natürlich hatte sie den Jungs auch näher gestanden, aber … Selbst wenn Luna ihre beste Freundin gewesen wäre – sie hätten nicht viel Gelegenheit gehabt, um Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Und als sie darüber nachdachte, wie es gewesen wäre, nicht einen einzigen Freund in ihrem Haus zu haben … Sie hätte das keine sieben Jahre durchgehalten. Die ersten Wochen, bevor sie sich richtig mit Harry und Ron angefreundet hatte, waren schon schlimm gewesen.  
  
„Du wärst es jeden Tag gewesen“, sagte sie deswegen nach einer Weile. „Im Unterricht. Bei den Mahlzeiten. Nach der Sperrstunde.“ Hermine beobachtete das Mienenspiel auf seinem Gesicht. Er schien nicht überzeugt. „Ich kann verstehen, warum du dich damals so entschieden hast. Du warst ein Kind und du hast es das erste Mal erlebt, dass du irgendwo akzeptiert wurdest. Ich sage nicht, dass es richtig war, ich will dich nicht freisprechen von allem, was diese Entscheidung nach sich gezogen hat. Aber ich kann es verstehen.“  
  
„Dann bist du die Erste“, murmelte er dumpf.  
  
Sie lächelte. „Das bin ich gewohnt.“  
  
Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, so dass seine Kiefermuskeln hervortraten. „Ich nehme deine Meinung zur Kenntnis.“  
  
„Gut.“ Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Möchtest du dir die Erinnerung heute noch einmal anschauen oder willst du morgen weitermachen?“  
  
Er überlegte einen Moment. „Nein, morgen. Ich schaffe es über Nacht, mich gegen sie zu wehren.“  
  
„Und möchtest du noch weiter darüber reden?“  
  
„Nein.“   
  
„Okay“, sagte sie. „Wenn sich daran etwas ändert, weißt du ja, wie du mich erreichen kannst.“ Sie stand auf, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und holte ihren Umhang.  
  
„Ja, das weiß ich“, versicherte Severus ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn, während er ihr folgte. Als sie sich ihren Umhang umwarf sagte er: „Hermine?“ Sie sah ihn an. „Danke.“  
  
Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. „Sehr gern.“  
  


\- - -

  
Der nächste Tag war eingehüllt in einen dichten Mantel aus Nebel. Hermine hörte das Chaos auf den Straßen selbst mit geschlossenen Fenstern. Es wurde gehupt, als könnte das den Nebel lichten, alles gewürzt mit minütlich einsetzenden Sirenen von Polizei und Rettungswagen.   
  
Eine Weile lang konnte sie sich beschäftigen mit ein paar Kleinigkeiten im Haushalt und einer Wiederholung ihres Prüfungsstoffs. Aber sie musste inzwischen selbst einsehen, dass es darin nichts mehr gab, das sie noch lernen konnte. Neues lernte sie im Moment nur in der Zusammenarbeit mit Severus und die Faszination, die sie inzwischen für diese Aufgabe empfand, vermischte sich mit ihrem schlechten Gewissen. Durfte sie so fasziniert sein von etwas, das ihm so viel Leid zufügte?  
  
Sie wünschte sich sehr, mit jemandem reden zu können über die Dinge, die sie mit ihm erlebte und von ihm erfuhr. Ihr Blickwinkel auf ihn veränderte sich gerade rasant, sie entwickelte Verständnis für die Art, wie er war und für die Entscheidungen, die er getroffen hatte. Sie hätte das gern mit jemandem reflektiert. Und sie hätte gern manchen Menschen, die ihm immer noch misstrauten, erklärt, warum sie sich in ihm täuschten.   
  
Aber das alles fiel unter ihre Schweigepflicht. Es war ihr noch niemals so schwer gefallen, sich daran zu halten.  
  
Als sie am Vorabend nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, war die Sehnsucht nach einem Gespräch so groß gewesen, dass sie sich ihr Tagebuch genommen und alles, das ihr durch den Kopf gegangen war, hineingeschrieben hatte. All die kleinen Momente aus ihrer Vergangenheit, die sie nun in einem völlig anderen Licht sah, all die kleinen Gemeinheiten, die sie jetzt so bitter bereute – selbst wenn sie sie nur gedacht hatte. Sie hatte ihm mehr als einmal Unrecht getan.  
  
Um die Mittagszeit herum hielt sie es dann nicht mehr aus in ihrer Wohnung. Sie warf sich ihren Umhang über und disapparierte. Der Ort, an dem sie auftauchte, schien in einem noch dichteren Nebel zu liegen als der Rest der Stadt. Sie fand sich trotzdem problemlos zurecht, war in den letzten zwei Jahren oft genug hier gewesen.   
  
Während sie über den schmalen Weg ging, tauchten links und rechts von ihr Grabsteine wie Schatten aus dem Nebel auf, ehe sie wieder verschwanden. Nach wenigen Minuten blieb sie vor dem Grab ihrer Mutter stehen. Die Inschrift konnte sie heute nur lesen, weil sie wusste, wie sie lautete. Hermine raffte ihren Umhang vor den Beinen zusammen und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken; ihre Beine hätten sie nicht länger tragen können.   
  
„Hallo Mum“, murmelte sie und fühlte sich den aufsteigenden Tränen hilflos ausgeliefert. Eine ganze Weile lang kniete sie im feuchten Gras vor dem Grab ihrer Mutter und weinte. Tastete wieder nach der Kette, die sie nicht mehr trug, und vermisste sie das erste Mal schmerzlich. Der Nebel lag wie Watte auf dem Friedhof, es war absolut still, kein Windhauch regte sich. Selbst der Verkehr in der Ferne war mehr eine vage Ahnung, ein unterschwelliges, tiefes Rauschen. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie unter Wasser.  
  
Irgendwann – ihre Beine waren längst eingeschlafen – schien es keine Tränen mehr in ihr zu geben. Nur ein allumfassendes Gefühl von Leere. Eigentlich war sie hergekommen, um mit ihrer Mutter zu reden. Sie tat das manchmal, wenn in ihrem Kopf kein Platz mehr war für einen klaren Gedanken. Aber jetzt gerade war nichts mehr in ihrem Kopf. Kein Wort, kein Satz, den sie aussprechen konnte.   
  
Oder doch, aber nur einer, für den sie sich schämte, weil sie selbst nicht begriff, warum sie ihn nicht loslassen konnte. Sie war doch ein rationaler Mensch und nach all den Jahren der medizinischen Ausbildungen verstand sie so gut, warum ihre Mutter diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Jedem Patienten hätte sie das Gleiche empfohlen.   
  
Aber hier war sie nicht Ärztin, nicht Heilerin. Hier war sie Tochter. Es waren Wochen, wenn nicht Monate gewesen, auf die ihre Mutter verzichtet hatte. Das waren so viele Augenblicke, Umarmungen, Gespräche – Hermine hasste es so sehr, dass ihr Kopf und ihr Herz sich nicht einig werden konnten.   
  
Sie räusperte sich. „Es ist gerade echt schwer, hier zu sein, Mum. Es ist schwer, an dich zu denken und mich so zerrissen zu fühlen. Es ist anstrengend, das nicht loslassen zu können. Ich wäre gern anders, eine bessere Tochter, weniger selbstsüchtig. Aber ich sitze hier und vermisse dich so sehr und … fühle mich betrogen um so viele kleine Momente. Ich hatte eh viel zu wenig von dir, weil mein Leben woanders stattfand. Gerade fühlen sich die paar Wochen, die wir noch hätten haben können, für mich an wie … die Welt.“ Sie fuhr sich mit einer kalten Hand über die Stirn, als doch noch ein paar heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen kullerten. Sie schmeckte das Salz auf ihren Lippen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Mum … Ginny hat gesagt, ich muss mich damit auseinandersetzen und ich weiß, dass sie recht hat. Aber ich weiß nicht wie. Ich kann gerade nur die gleichen Gefühle immer wieder aufwärmen.“ Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände. „Ich hatte gehofft, es würde mir helfen herzukommen. Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte dann klarer sehen und meine kindischen Gefühle loslassen. Aber ich kann es nicht. Es tut mir leid, Mum.“  
  
Hermine stand auf und wäre beinahe wieder auf den Boden zurückgefallen, weil ihre Beine so taub geworden waren, dass sie sie nicht tragen wollten. Am Wegesrand stand eine Bank, zu der sie nun stolperte. Sie war nass und alt, das Holz war zerfurcht und große Splitter lösten sich bereits aus der Sitzfläche. Aber sie war stabiler als ihre Beine und so setzte sich sich.  
  
Der Grabstein ihrer Mutter war jetzt nur noch als Umriss erkennbar, dunkel und unscharf im Nebel. Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ die feuchte Luft durch ihre Lungen strömen. Sie begann zu verstehen, warum sie es zwei Jahre lang gebraucht hatte, diese Gefühle des Verrats auf Severus zu konzentrieren.   
  


\- - -

  
„Harter Tag?“, fragte Severus, nachdem er ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er hatte sie noch nicht mal reingelassen.   
  
Sie stand im sich nur langsam lichtenden Nebel und war kurz davor, ihn zu fragen, ob er ihren oder seinen Tag meinte. Denn so schlecht wie gerade hatte er nicht mal im St.-Mungos ausgesehen, direkt nachdem er aufgewacht war. „Ja, harter Tag.“   
  
Er trat zur Seite und ließ sie hinein. „Möchtest du darüber reden?“  
  
Sie hatte sich gerade den Umhang ausgezogen und ihn halb in die Luft erhoben auf dem Weg zur Garderobe. Nun erstarrte sie mitten in der Bewegung. „Meinst du das ernst?“, fragte sie überrascht.   
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts.   
  
Hitze flutete ihr Gesicht. „Entschuldige.“ Dann horchte sie in sich hinein. „Ja, eigentlich schon“, stellte sie fest, hängte den Umhang an den Haken und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Aber du siehst aus, als wäre dein Tag noch härter gewesen als meiner und ich würde mich lieber erst mal darum kümmern. Ist das okay?“  
  
Er nickte knapp.   
  
Wie jedes Mal gingen sie zu den Sesseln, die inzwischen schon nicht mehr ganz so zufällig wirkten wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch. Das Feuer im Kamin loderte, es war warm und behaglich. Hermine versuchte es wirklich, aber sie konnte sich nicht auf die Art in den Sessel setzen, die ihre Eltern _vernünftig _genannt hätten. Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen, zog die Beine auf die Sitzfläche und kuschelte sich gegen die Rückenlehne. Als sie sich Severus zuwandte, sah sie ihn lächeln und wieder wurde ihr Gesicht heiß. „Mir fällt gerade auf, dass ich dich nie danach gefragt habe, ob es okay für dich ist, wenn ich meine Schuhe ausziehe.“  
  
Er kniff die Augen etwas zusammen. „Wenn es das nicht gewesen wäre, wüsstest du es.“ Seine Stimme klang dabei so tief, dass sie sie in ihren Knochen vibrieren zu spüren glaubte.   
  
„Gut“, entgegnete Hermine. Einen Moment versank sie in seinen schwarzen Augen und genoss die Stille, die nur vom Knacken der Holzscheite untermalt wurde. Dann blinzelte sie und sagte: „Erzähl mir von deinem Tag.“  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Die Erinnerung drängt sich auf, es kostet viel Kraft, mich ihr zu entziehen.“  
  
„Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Ich hätte eher kommen können, noch habe ich Urlaub.“  
  
Er wandte den Blick ab und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als würde es ihm sehr widerstreben, ihre Frage zu beantworten. „Ich habe keinen vernünftigen Grund dafür.“  
  
„Und wie lautet der unvernünftige?“, hakte Hermine nach.  
  
Severus legte den Kopf in den Nacken und holte tief Luft. „Ich brauchte das Gefühl, es kontrollieren zu können.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Er schielte aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihr herüber. „Nur 'okay'?“  
  
Sie lächelte. „Ja, nur 'okay'.“  
  
„Hm“, machte er.  
  
Hermine lachte kurz. „Hast du jetzt eine Standpauke erwartet?“  
  
„Nein. Eine Standpauke würde ich mir von dir nicht anhören. Meine Kooperation hat Grenzen.“ Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Aber ich hatte zumindest mit einer Ermahnung gerechnet.“  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, keine Ermahnung. Ich vertraue dir. Du kannst einschätzen, was du schaffst und was nicht. Wenn du es brauchst, so was den ganzen Tag auszuhalten, dann ist das für mich okay.“  
  
So richtig überzeugt schien er immer noch nicht, aber er nickte langsam. „Okay.“  
  
„Wollen wir dann anfangen?“ Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.  
  
„Ja …“ Er beäugte ihren Zauberstab kritisch. „Willst du den jetzt schon benutzen?“  
  
„Oh, nein. Nur wenn es nötig wird. Aber ich bin gern auf das schlimmste Szenario vorbereitet.“  
  
Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Manchmal frage ich mich, warum der Sprechende Hut dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat …“  
  
„Weil ich eine Gryffindor _bin_. Und jetzt leg los.“ Sie hörte ihn schnauben und sah ihn dann in seiner Erinnerung versinken.


	13. Kapitel 12

Dreimal durchlebte Severus die Erinnerung an diesem Abend. Bei jedem Mal hatte er Probleme mit der Atmung, aber beatmen musste sie ihn nicht mehr. Und jedes Mal, wenn Severus aus seiner Erinnerung auftauchte, berichtete er etwas anderes.   
  
„Sie sagten: 'Du musst dir mal die Haare waschen, sonst fällt das noch aufs Haus zurück. Komm, wir helfen dir!'“, berichtete er nach dem ersten Mal und rümpfte die Nase, immer wieder unterbrochen vom Hustenreiz.  
  
Nach dem zweiten Mal erzählte er: „Sie haben einen an die Tür gestellt um aufzupassen, dass niemand was mitkriegt. Immer, wenn jemand ins Bad kam, hat mir einer den Mund zugehalten. Ich konnte kaum atmen.“ Er kniff dabei die Augen zusammen, als wäre ihm noch immer schwindelig.   
  
Und nach dem dritten Mal sprang er aus seinem Sessel auf und brüllte wie ein wildes Tier, das endlich seinem Käfig entkam. Hermine erschrak, beobachtete ihn still. „Am liebsten würd' ich sie ins Jenseits und zurück fluchen!“, grollte er und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz schien seiner Wut einen kleinen Dämpfer zu verpassen. Er schüttelte die Hand aus.  
  
„Hast du dich verletzt?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
Severus sah sich seine Finger nur flüchtig an, während er Kreise durch das Wohnzimmer lief. „Nein.“ Tatsächlich waren seine Fingerknöchel nur gerötet. Aber seine Hände zitterten.   
  
„Was geht dir gerade durch den Kopf?“  
  
Er warf ihr einen gereizten Blick zu. „Ich würde gern irgendjemandem wehtun. Sehr! Am liebsten den Ratten, die das damals mit mir gemacht haben!“ Er spie die Worte aus zusammen mit ein paar Speicheltropfen.  
  
„Was würdest du mit ihnen tun, wenn sie hier wären?“  
  
Er schnaubte und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Erst mal würde ich ihre Köpfe genauso ins Klo stoßen wie sie es bei mir getan haben. So heftig, dass sie eine Beule an der Stirn bekommen, wo sie gegen die Keramik gestoßen sind, und beinahe das Bewusstsein verlieren. Und dann würde ich spülen. Sehr, sehr oft. Und sie zwischendurch immer wieder fragen, ob sie das auch so lustig finden, wenn sie es sind, die keine verdammte Luft kriegen!“ Die Wut verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze, die Hermine schon lange nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte, in diesem Ausmaß vielleicht noch nie. Er atmete heftig und schwitzte so sehr, dass es aussah, als hätte man ihm tatsächlich gerade erst den Kopf in die Toilette gesteckt.  
  
„Und dann?“, fragte sie weiter.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein 'und dann' gäbe. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich aufhören könnte, bevor sie … endlich still sind.“  
  
„Stell es dir vor, Severus“, forderte Hermine ihn auf. „Bleib stehen, schließ' die Augen und stell es dir vor.“   
  
„Wozu?“  
  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Mach es einfach!“  
  
Er funkelte sie einige Sekunden lang an, aber zu ihrer Überraschung widersprach er nicht weiter.   
  
„Stell dir vor, sie wären hier. Stell dir vor, du würdest den ersten ins Bad zerren, ihn im Nacken packen und seinen Kopf in die Toilettenschüssel stoßen. Stell dir vor, du hörst das dumpfe Geräusch, das sein Schädel beim Aufschlag auf die Keramik macht. Stell dir vor, du würdest die Spülung betätigen. Wieder und wieder. Hörst du ihn gurgeln? Hörst du ihn um Luft ringen?“   
  
„Ja“, murmelte Severus.  
  
„Wie fühlt sich das an?“  
  
Er stand still da, um seine Augen zuckte es. Hermine sah, wie er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und wie sein Körper erzitterte. Sie hörte sein Zähneknirschen. „Unbefriedigend“, stellte er schließlich fest.   
  
„Warum?“  
  
Er blinzelte und sah zu ihr. „Weil es nichts ändert an dem, was sie mit mir getan haben.“  
  
Sie nickte langsam, während sie dabei zuschauen konnte, wie die Wut aus seinem Körper strömte wie Luft aus einem Ballon.  
  
Severus fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und lehnte sich dann mit den Unterarmen auf die Rückenlehne seines Sessels. Er griff sich an die Nasenwurzel, atmete langsam aus.  
  
„Einen Sickel für deine Gedanken“, sagte Hermine nach einer Weile.   
  
Severus schnaubte. „Die sind nicht mal einen Knut wert.“  
  
„Das riskiere ich.“  
  
Er presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. „Weißt du, wie viele Erinnerungen im Käfig sind?“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Es ist schwer, einen Überblick zu bekommen und ich wollte mich nicht länger als nötig in deinem Geist aufhalten.“  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase.  
  
„Warum fragst du?“  
  
„Ich will mir eine Liste machen, die ich abhaken kann.“ Er sagte es mit seinem üblichen Sarkasmus, aber der verächtliche Gesichtsausdruck flackerte.  
  
Sie sah ihn nur an.   
  
„Wie kommt man mit so was klar?“, murmelte er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später kaum verständlich.  
  
„Mit den Erinnerungen oder mit den Gefühlen, die sie mit sich bringen?“  
  
„Mit beidem.“   
  
Sie schürzte die Lippen, legte abwägend den Kopf schief. „Gib dir Zeit, wirklich zu begreifen, was du durchgemacht hast. Gib dir Zeit, es als deine Vergangenheit zu akzeptieren. Wenn du kannst, rede darüber mit Menschen, die dir wichtig sind. Und lass zu, dass es dich verändert. Du kannst dir nicht all dieser Dinge bewusst werden und erwarten, dass du hinterher immer noch derselbe bist wie vorher.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Wie soll ich das zulassen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich dann sein werde? Vielleicht kann ich nicht ausstehen, wer ich dann bin.“  
  
„Möglicherweise“, entgegnete Hermine. „Aber es sagt niemand, dass das dann endgültig ist. Du kannst dich jederzeit verändern. Entscheiden, Dinge anders zu tun oder anders zu sehen. Du kannst lernen, mit den Gefühlen anders umzugehen. Solange sie unbewusst waren, haben deine Erinnerungen dich gesteuert. Du hast Dinge getan, ohne zu verstehen, warum du sie tun musstest, oder sie vermieden, ohne zu wissen warum. Je bewusster du dir der Ursachen wirst, desto klarer kannst du entscheiden, ob du weiterhin so handeln willst oder ob sich etwas ändern soll.“  
  
„Immer noch die Besserwisserin“, grollte Severus.  
  
Hermine schnaufte, zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich weiß, dass das alles blanke Theorie ist. Ich habe nie erlebt, was du erleben musstest. Ich musste nie klarkommen mit so vielen so heftigen Gefühlen und Erinnerungen. Die einzige Erinnerung, der ich ausgeliefert war, hab ich mit einem Trank beseitigt, das ist keine große Leistung.“ Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander, während sie einmal tief durchatmete. Ihr Herzschlag flatterte so schnell in ihrer Brust, dass ihr die Hände zitterten. „Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, wie du das praktisch umsetzen kannst. Aber ich werde versuchen, zusammen mit dir einen Weg zu finden. Ich hechel jetzt nicht einfach nur deine Erinnerungen mit dir durch und verabschiede mich, wenn du so richtig aufgerieben und verletzlich bist. Ich gehe erst, wenn du es möchtest.“  
  
Er sah sie an. „Und wenn du vorher schon nicht mehr damit klarkommst?“  
  
„Dann werden wir solange nach einem Weg suchen und die Probleme diskutieren, bis wir weitermachen können.“  
  
Severus sah ihr ein paar Sekunden lang prüfend in die Augen, dann nickte er. „Okay.“ Er kam um den Sessel herum und setzte sich wieder. „Die Besserwisserin tut mir leid“, murmelte er.   
  
Hermine senkte den Blick in den Schoß. „Ich weiß. Tut aber gut, das zu hören.“ Sie zupfte an ihrem Shirt. „Wie ist das eigentlich?“, überwand sie sich dann zu fragen, „Sind die Gefühle zu den Erinnerungen schon spürbar, bevor du dir die Erinnerung ausschaust, oder kommen sie erst dabei? Und weißt du, worum es in der Erinnerung geht, bevor du sie anschaust?“  
  
Severus entspannte sich sichtlich, als sie das Thema wechselte. Seine Mimik wurde weicher, seine Hände kamen zur Ruhe. „Solange die Erinnerungen im Käfig sind, weiß ich nicht, welche es sind. Sobald du sie raus lässt, erinnere ich mich grob, die Details kommen beim Ansehen. Ich merke vorher, welche Gefühle im Mittelpunkt stehen werden. Die Erinnerung strahlt es aus. Aber auch das wird beim Ansehen erst konkret.“  
  
Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Wie geht es dir jetzt?“ Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen den Sessel.  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin müde.“  
  
„Nur müde?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Gut.“ Es wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen, um sich zu verabschieden. Aber Hermine zögerte. Es war so angenehm warm, der Sessel verboten gemütlich und sie fühlte sich gerade so ruhig und entspannt, dass alles in ihr sich dagegen sträubte, diesen Zustand zu beenden.   
  
Und vermutlich weil sie zögerte, ergriff Severus das Wort: „Nun, da wir uns um meinen harten Tag gekümmert haben, sollen wir noch zu deinem zurückkehren?“  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen. Eigentlich nur kurz, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie auf seine Frage antworten sollte. Aber es kostete sie einige Sekunden und viel Willenskraft, um sie wieder zu öffnen. „Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte sie schließlich. „Es ist gerade so ruhig in mir …“  
  
„Das ist ein kostbarer Zustand.“  
  
„Ja.“ Sie hatte eine Falte in ihrer Hose gefunden, über die sie immer wieder gedankenverloren mit ihrem Fingernagel schnipste. Das leichte Zucken auf ihrer Haut war wie ein Taktgeber. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins merkte sie, dass sie ohne zu blinzeln vor sich her starrte, als stünde sie einen Zentimeter neben der Realität. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins wünschte sie sich, Severus würde etwas sagen und sie dazu zwingen, wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzukehren. Aber er tat es nicht. Er schenkte ihr das Gleiche, das auch sie ihm in solchen Momenten zu schenken versuchte: ein paar Minuten Ruhe.  
  
Schließlich fand sie die Kraft, zumindest ihren Mund zu bewegen und Worte zu formen, wenn sie schon nicht ihre Augen dazu zwingen konnte zu blinzeln. „Ich war heute am Grab meiner Mutter. Es war so still im Nebel und ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht … Ich weiß auch nicht. Etwas loslassen oder so.“ Nun blinzelte sie doch und holte tief Luft. Sie fand Severus' Blick und fühlte sich seltsam berührt von dem aufrichtigen Interesse, das darin lag. Er sah sie an, als gäbe es gerade nur sie und ihre Worte. Zwischen Ginny, die immer mit einem Auge bei ihren Kindern war, ihrem Vater, der immer mit einem Auge bei der Uhr war, und Harry und Ron, die immer mit einer Gehirnhälfte bei der Arbeit waren, hatte sie völlig vergessen, wie gut es tun konnte, die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben. Sie schluckte trocken. „Wow“, nuschelte sie.  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Hermine winkte ab. „Es ist nur … Mir hat lange niemand mehr so aufmerksam zugehört wie du gerade.“ Sie zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen.  
  
Er lächelte ein wenig, aber es erreichte nicht seine Augen. Und er schwieg.  
  
Hermine zog die Ärmel ihres Shirts über die Hände. Trotz der Wärme des Kaminfeuers fröstelte sie etwas. „Ich fühle mich so … betrogen von meiner Mutter. Betrogen um die Zeit mit ihr. Sie hat Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate einfach weggeworfen und das, wo ich sowieso schon viel zu wenig Zeit mit ihr hatte, weil ich das ganze Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen bin und … mein Leben einfach woanders stattgefunden hat als ihres. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie früh ich sie verlieren werde …“ Wie schon auf dem Friedhof am Vormittag wurde Hermine von ihren Tränen überwältigt. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals nahm ihr die Stimme. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wartete, dass es vorbeiging. Zwei dicke Tränen kullerten trotzdem über ihre Wangen.  
  
Severus senkte den Blick.   
  
Sie lachte leise. „Es tut mir leid. Du wolltest nur nett sein und ich fange an zu heulen.“ Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.   
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich einen Teil dazu beigetragen habe, dass du diese Zeit verloren hast.“  
  
„Nein, es war gut, dass du für meine Mutter da warst. Mein Vater und ich waren so mit uns beschäftigt … Sie brauchte jemanden, der sich mit ihr beschäftigte und das hast du getan. Ich glaube, du hast ihr viel Gutes getan in der Zeit, in der du sie begleitet hast.“  
  
„Ich habe es versucht.“  
  
Hermine nickte. „Ich verstehe auch nicht, warum ich dieses Gefühl nicht loslassen kann. Ich verstehe es nicht …“  
  
Er schnaufte leise. „Jemand, der sich _theoretisch _ganz gut auskennt mit solchen Dingen, hat mir gesagt, man müsse sich Zeit geben, um zu akzeptieren, dass das zu einem gehört.“  
  
„Ha ha“, sagte Hermine leise und senkte den Blick, ehe er ihr Lächeln sehen konnte.  
  
„Im Ernst, Hermine.“ Seine Stimme war jetzt lauter und bestimmter. „Du wirst lernen müssen, es zu akzeptieren, wie es ist. Es war richtig, dass der Wunsch deiner Mutter erfüllt wurde. Und trotzdem hast du jedes Recht, dich um die Zeit mit ihr betrogen zu fühlen. Nicht alles ist eindeutig richtig oder eindeutig falsch, manches lässt sich auch mit noch so viel Mühe nicht dahingehend verdrehen – auch wenn das für eine Gryffindor nur schwer zu verstehen ist.“ Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Sie schnaubte, spürte aber ihr Kinn wieder zittern. Nach ein paar Sekunden schaffte sie es, sich gegen die Tränen durchzusetzen. „Danke.“  
  
Er nickte.   
  


\- - -

  
„Was soll das _heißen_ , die Prüfung wurde vorverlegt?“, kiekste Hermines drei Tage später hysterisch, während sie den Kopf ihres Chefs im Flohfeuer mit großen Augen anstarrte.  
  
„Das soll heißen, dass du am 15. deine Abschlussprüfung hast. Diesen Monat, nicht nächsten“, erklärte er ihr.  
  
„Aber _WARUM_?“, rief sie aufgebracht.  
  
„Dieses Jahr gibt es so viele Prüflinge, dass das Ministerium es nicht schafft, alle an einem Tag zu prüfen. Also wurden die, bei denen die Prüfung eh nur pro forma stattfindet, einen Monat nach vorn verlegt.“  
  
„Wieso wird denen erst _jetzt _klar, dass es dieses Jahr so viele Prüflinge gibt? Hätte man das nicht schon eher ankündigen können? So vor einem Jahr? Und was heißt hier 'pro forma'?!“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe und ihr Atem ging so heftig, dass sie kurz vor dem Hyperventilieren stand. Ihr war richtig schwindelig.  
  
„Hermine, jetzt atme mal durch!“, befahl Heiler Matthews ihr mit strengem Blick. Er wartete, bis sie seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen war. Der Schwindel ließ etwas nach. „Du kannst mehr als alle anderen. Du hast einen Mann gerettet, den wir alle schon aufgegeben hatten. Es gibt nichts, das du in diesen vier Wochen noch hättest lernen können, das du nicht eh schon weißt. Eher zur Prüfung heißt, dass du eher frei bist, zu tun und zu lassen, was du willst.“  
  
„Aber ich bin nicht darauf vorbereitet …“, jammerte sie.  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Mental!“, konkretisierte Hermine. „Ich muss mich auf Prüfungen einstellen! Für mich ist das nicht nur _pro forma_.“  
  
„Du hast noch drei Tage Zeit und glaub mir, bei dir ist die Prüfung so pro forma, dass du quasi nur Guten Tag sagen musst, um dein Diplom zu bekommen.“  
  
„Das sagst du. Das Ministerium kennt mich doch aber gar nicht.“  
  
Heiler Matthews verschluckte sich vor Lachen an seinem Kaffee und sein Kopf zuckte mehrmals nach vorn; vermutlich hatte ihm jemand auf den Rücken geklopft. „Das war ein Scherz, oder?“, fragte er, als der Husten nachgelassen hatte  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
  
„Ganz im Ernst, Hermine: Die kennen dich. Nicht nur weil du Severus Snape das Leben gerettet hast, sondern auch weil du daran beteiligt warst, Voldemort zu vernichten. Die hatten dich die ganze Zeit auf dem Schirm und es gibt mehr als einen Ministerialbeamten, der ins Schwitzen gekommen ist, als du Muggelmedizin studiert hast. Keiner von denen ist wild darauf, dich durch die Prüfung rasseln zu lassen. Immerhin könntest du der magischen Welt komplett den Rücken kehren …“  
  
Hermine ließ sich seufzend auf ihre Füße zurücksinken. „Ich will nicht bestehen, weil ich im Krieg geholfen habe, sondern weil ich es verdiene zu bestehen.“  
  
„Das hast du und das wirst du! Ich würde meine Erstgeborene darauf verwetten.“  
  
„Lass das nicht deine Frau hören.“  
  
„Oh, das hat sie gehört. Aber es stört sie nicht, weil ich recht habe. Du wirst da am Freitag hingehen und denen wahrscheinlich noch Dinge erklären, die sie selbst erst mal nachschlagen müssen.“ Er kratzte sich durch den Dreitagebart an seinem Kinn. „Ich musste das jedenfalls schon des Öfteren“, schob er kaum verständlich hinterher.   
  
Hermine lächelte geschlagen. „Also gut. Ich hab ja eh keine andere Wahl.“  
  
„Doch, die hast du schon. Aber die wäre dann halt nächstes Jahr …“  
  
„Ich häng bestimmt kein Jahr dran, nur weil das Ministerium seine Termine nicht auf dem Schirm hat!“, platzte Hermine hervor.  
  
„Das meine ich!“ Heiler Matthews nickte bestätigend. „Denk auch daran, nach deiner bestandenen Prüfung ins St.-Mungos zu gehen und mit der Personalabteilung deinen neuen Vertrag zu besprechen.“  
  
„Heißt das, ich werde übernommen?“  
  
„Das möchte ich denen raten! Und jetzt muss ich los, meine Tochter will schon wieder sterben …“  
  
Bevor Hermine fragen konnte, ob er das wörtlich oder ironisch gemeint hatte, war er aus dem Flohfeuer verschwunden. Sie sah sich auf dem Boden kniend in ihrem Wohnzimmer um. Drei Tage. Etwas sehr Wuseliges begann durch ihren Bauch zu rotieren. Und heute Abend war sie wieder mit Severus verabredet.  
  
Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob sie ihm absagen sollte. Unter diesen Umständen hätte er auf jeden Fall Verständnis dafür und da sein Zustand die letzten zwei Tage anscheinend stabil gewesen war, gab es auch keinen Grund zur Eile.   
  
Aber als sie sich ihre Unterlagen vornahm und sie durchblätterte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass Heiler Matthews recht hatte: Es gab tatsächlich nichts mehr, das sie noch hätte lernen können. Dann konnte sie auch genauso gut heute und morgen zu Severus gehen.  
  


\- - -

  
Als Hermine an diesem Abend eine der Erinnerungen aus dem Käfig ließ, war sie überrascht, wie harmlos sie im Vergleich zu den anderen Erinnerungen aussah. Zwar hatte auch sie viel Energie an sich gebunden, sie war deutlich knotiger als die normalen Erinnerungsfäden. Aber sie pulsierte nicht und sie drängte sich nicht übermäßig auf. Hermine konnte sich ihr auch ohne ihren Schild widersetzen.  
  
Bevor sie ging, versuchte sie die verbliebenen Erinnerungen zu zählen, aber sie bewegten sich zu schnell, schlängelten sich umeinander. Hermine zog sich zurück.  
  
Severus erzählte sie nicht, wie diese Erinnerung auf sie gewirkt hatte. Weder wollte sie ihm falsche Hoffnungen machen, noch verharmlosen, wovon sie handelte. Aber sie selbst beobachtete etwas entspannter als sonst, wie er sich die Erinnerung anschaute. Er saß auch die ganze Zeit still. Kein Laut entkam seinem Mund, kein Muskel zuckte. Nur eine Träne lief plötzlich über seine Schläfe. Hermine senkte den Blick.   
  
Als Severus wieder zu sich kam, tat er es genauso still. Er begann zu blinzeln, bewegte sich ansonsten aber nicht. Wie schon einige Male zuvor gab Hermine ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte.   
  
Schließlich zuckte ein Muskel in seiner Wange und ihm schien die getrocknete Tränenspur bewusst zu werden. Er wischte sie weg und setzte sich auf.   
  
„Möchtest du über die Erinnerung reden?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn, stieß die Luft durch die Nase. „Die Frage ist eher, ob du es willst“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang rau, er räusperte sich. Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Es ging um den Tod meiner Mutter.“ Ihre Lippen formten ein stummes O, während sie den Blick abwandte. „Steht dein Angebot trotzdem noch?“ Seine Mimik ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass es auch okay wäre, wenn sie Nein sagen würde.   
  
„Ja, das steht trotzdem noch.“ Sie spürte selbst, dass ihr Lächeln etwas zu bemüht war, um ehrlich zu wirken. Aber Severus ließ es ihr durchgehen.   
  
„Ich habe sie nicht sterben sehen. Ich weiß nicht mal, wann sie genau gestorben ist. Mein Vater hat … mich darüber informiert, als ich nach meinem ersten Schuljahr für den Sommer nach Hause zurückkehrte. Da war es schon ein paar Monate her. Sie hat kein Grab. Mein Vater hat das Geld, das wir hatten, lieber verwettet.“  
  
Erst als Severus hier eine Pause machte, merkte Hermine, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Langsam ließ sie sie durch ihre Nase strömen. „Verdammt …“, murmelte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Weißt du, woran sie gestorben ist?“  
  
Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nicht mit Sicherheit jedenfalls. Mein Vater hat behauptet, es sei ein Unfall gewesen. Aber ich kenne seine _Unfälle_ … Er hat bestimmt was damit zu tun gehabt.“ Severus ballte seine Hand zur Faust und schlug damit immer wieder sachte auf die Lehne des Sessels.  
  
„Ging es um den Moment, in dem er es dir erzählt hat?“  
  
Severus holte tief Luft, als hätte sie ihn aus einem Wachtraum gerissen. „Nein.“ Er schnaubte abfällig. „Nein, in der Erinnerung ging es darum, dass ich beschlossen habe, den Sommer nicht bei meinem Vater zu verbringen. Vor meiner Mutter musste er noch vorsichtig sein. Aber so … Er hat dringend Geld gebraucht, es hätte nur schlimmer werden können. Ich hatte in Hogwarts kennengelernt, wie es sein kann, ohne Angst schlafen zu gehen. Ich war nicht bereit, das aufzugeben.“  
  
„Das war eine mutige Entscheidung für einen Zwölfjährigen“, stellte Hermine fest.  
  
„Ja, mag sein. Damals war es einfach besser als die Alternative.“  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft. „Hattest du einen Plan, wo du bleiben könntest?“  
  
Severus lachte freudlos. „Eine Hoffnung, keinen Plan“, murmelte er. „Ich hab mir meinen Koffer geschnappt und bin …“ Er holte tief Luft. „… und bin zu Lily gegangen. Ich hatte sonst keine Familie und kannte in unserem Viertel niemanden. Jedenfalls niemanden, bei dem es in Frage kam zu klingeln. Sie wohnte nicht weit weg.“  
  
Hermine starrte ihn unverhohlen an, während er erzählte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Harrys Mutter in dieser Gegend gewohnt hatte. Sie hatte nicht mal geahnt, dass Severus und sie sich vermutlich schon vor Hogwarts begegnet waren. Sie schluckte. Gerade wusste sie nicht nur mehr von Severus' Vergangenheit als er selbst, sondern auch von Harrys.   
  
Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Als ich vor ihrer Tür stand, war die halbe Familie da, um ihre Rückkehr zu feiern. Alle haben mich angeschaut, als wäre ich … widerlich.“ Unter seinem Auge zuckte es. „Ihre komische Schwester hat keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie mich abstoßend fand. Lily hat versucht, ihre Eltern zu überreden, aber … sie wollten es nicht.“  
  
„Obwohl sie wussten, wie dein Vater ist?“  
  
„Ich hab ihnen nicht alles erzählt“, sagte er leise.  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
„Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem ich meiner Mutter nichts erzählt habe: Ich hatte Angst, dass sie mir nicht glauben. Oder noch schlimmer, die Polizei zu ihm schicken.“  
  
„Wäre nicht das Schlechteste gewesen“, wandte Hermine ein.  
  
Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Aus deiner jetzigen, erwachsenen Perspektive heraus magst du recht haben. Aber stell dir vor, sie hätten ihm geglaubt, dass ich mir das nur ausdenke. Beweise hatte ich keine. Was glaubst du, was er mit mir getan hätte, wenn er mich danach in die Finger bekommen hätte?“  
  
Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Herz in die Hose rutschte. „D-Darüber hab ich nicht nachgedacht …“  
  
„Ich weiß. Du bist ein Mensch, der auch ohne harte Beweise glaubt, was ihm erzählt wird. Das ist eine Eigenschaft, die man bei der Polizei nicht oft findet. Und meine Erinnerungen hätte ich der Muggelpolizei nicht zeigen können.“  
  
Hermine nickte beschämt. „Es muss schlimm gewesen sein, dass Lily dir nicht helfen konnte.“  
  
„War es“, entgegnete Severus hohl.   
  
„Was hast du dann gemacht?“  
  
Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Es war Sommer und warm, ich hab erst mal ein paar Tage auf der Straße gelebt. Lily hat mir was zu Essen gebracht. Aber die Leute wurden schnell misstrauisch. Ein Kind auf der Straße … Das sieht niemand gern. Es will zwar niemand helfen, aber sie wollen es nicht sehen müssen.“  
  
Hermine schluckte. Die Vorstellung von Severus als kleinem Jungen, wie er mit seinem Koffer von einer Ecke zur anderen zieht, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, weckte jeden Helferinstinkt, den sie in sich trug. Sie konnte es kaum ertragen, still sitzen zu bleiben, obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass das alles längst Vergangenheit war. Sie fand keine Worte für das, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, aber anscheinend spiegelte es sich auf ihrem Gesicht wider, denn Severus stieß wieder die Luft durch die Nase, als er sie ansah.  
  
„Du kannst dich entspannen, Hermine. Diese Erinnerung hat zumindest ein vorläufiges Happy End.“ Er sagte es ein bisschen abfällig.  
  
„Welches?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Nach ein paar Tagen bin ich nochmal zu Lily gegangen und hab sie gefragt, ob ich ihre Eule benutzen darf. Sie hatte diesen wunderschönen Waldkauz …“ Für ein paar Sekunden verlor er sich in seiner Erinnerung. „Ich hab dann einen Brief an Lucius geschickt.“  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Was hat Lily dazu gesagt?“  
  
„Nichts. Nicht ein Wort. Sie hat mich nur angeschaut. Dann hat sie ihrer Eule den Brief ans Bein gebunden und sie losgeschickt.“ Er schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel.  
  
Hermine legte den Kopf schief. „Das tut mir sehr leid, Severus. Aber du hattest doch keine andere Wahl …“  
  
„Nein, hatte ich nicht.“  
  
Einen Moment lang wurde es still zwischen ihnen. Hermine beobachtete das Mienenspiel auf Severus' Gesicht. Reue und Ärger und Bedauern und Schmerz lösten sich miteinander ab. In diesen ersten Sommerferien war offensichtlich etwas zwischen Lily und ihm in die Brüche gegangen, das sich nicht mehr hatte reparieren lassen. Hermine fragte sich, was an dieser Erinnerung ihm mehr zusetzte – als Zwölfjähriger tagelang auf der Straße gelebt und nicht gewusst zu haben, woher er die nächste Mahlzeit bekommen sollte, oder dazu gezwungen gewesen zu sein, Lily derart zu enttäuschen.  
  
Schließlich riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken. „Können wir morgen weitermachen, Hermine? Es ist … Ich bin …“  
  
„Ja“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Du brauchst es mir nicht zu erklären. Ich komm morgen wieder.“ Sie stand auf und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Bis dann, Severus“, sagte sie von der Tür aus.  
  
Er war am Sessel stehen geblieben, das Gesicht gequält. „Bis dann“, antwortete er leise.  
  
Es fiel ihr schwer, den Blick abzuwenden und tatsächlich zu disapparieren.


	14. Kapitel 13

Hermine verbrachte den Tag mit Ginny, Harry und den Kindern in Hogwarts. „Professor McGonagall hat uns eingeladen, sie freut sich bestimmt, dich auch mal wieder zu sehen“, hatte Harry gesagt und Hermine hatte nur genickt und gelächelt. Was hätte sie auch anderes tun sollen? Sie wollte ihn nicht darüber belügen, unter welchen Umständen sie sich erst vor zweieinhalb Wochen gesehen hatten.  
  
Professor McGonagall sah das offensichtlich ähnlich. Sie ließ es sich sogar so wenig anmerken, dass selbst Hermine zwischenzeitlich Zweifel bekam, ob es überhaupt passiert war. Sie begrüßte sie alle auf die gleiche steife Art, ließ von einem Hauselfen ein zusätzliches Teegedeck bringen und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber an den Tisch. „Wo sind die Kinder?“, fragte sie an Harry gewandt.  
  
„Bei Hagrid. Er war im Garten beschäftigt, als wir kamen, und als Lily das Einhornfohlen hinter seinem Haus und Fang die Jungs entdeckt hat, war alles zu spät.“ Er lachte.  
  
„Die sehen wir erst heute Abend wieder“, ergänzte Ginny und nahm sich einen Scone.   
  
„Und Sie sind jetzt bald fertig mit der Ausbildung?“, wandte Professor McGonagall sich dann an Hermine.   
  
„Ja“, sagte sie. „Ich hab übermorgen Prüfung.“  
  
„ _Übermorgen_?“, rief Ginny überrascht aus. „Ich denke, die ist erst im Mai?“  
  
Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sie hatte es tatsächlich versäumt, Ginny davon zu erzählen. „Die Prüfung wurde vorverlegt. Es gab wohl Terminengpässe beim Ministerium …“  
  
Ginny starrte sie einen Moment lang sprachlos und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Du bist erstaunlich gelassen“, stellte sie schließlich fest.  
  
Hermine nickte. „Ja, oder? Vielleicht werde ich doch langsam erwachsen.“ Sie grinste und steckte die Nase in ihre Teetasse.  
  
„In dieser Beziehung wirst du garantiert niemals erwachsen!“, sagte Ginny. „Ich glaube, das hängt eher mit deinem Projekt zusammen. Du hast ja kaum noch was anderes im Kopf. Ich fühle mich langsam vernachlässigt.“  
  
Harry prustete in seinen Tee. „ _Du _fühlst dich vernachlässigt? Wie lange warst du letzte Woche nochmal bei dem Spiel der Woollonging Warriors gegen die Moutohora Macaws?“  
  
Hermine beobachtete, wie nun Ginny die Röte über den Hals kroch. „Drei Tage“, nuschelte sie. Harry nickte bekräftigend. „Aber ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, wenn die zu blöd sind, den Schnatz zu fangen, der sechzehn Mal an mir vorbeigeflogen ist. Sechzehn Mal, Harry! Ich hätte nur die _Hand _ausstrecken müssen!“ Die Empörung malte noch weitere rote Flecken auf ihre Wangen.  
  
„Das erwähntest du bereits, Liebling“, sagte Harry, „So fünf oder sechs Mal …“  
  
Hermine lachte und selbst die kleinen Fältchen um Professor McGonagalls Augen vertieften sich.   
  
„Wenn sich jemand vernachlässigt fühlen darf, dann sind es die Kinder. Bald sagen sie Mum zu Molly“, sagte Harry düster.  
  
„Das nächste Spiel ist erst im Mai. Bis dahin werden sie sich wünschen, Mum würde bald mal wieder ein paar Tage auf sie aufpassen.“ Ginny lächelte verwegen, was Hermine amüsiert – allerdings nur, bis sie sich ihr wieder mit schmalen Augen zuwandte: „Und wann bist du das nächste Mal mit deinem _Projekt _beschäftigt?“  
  
Hermine räusperte sich umständlich. „Heute Abend“, sagte sie dann leise.   
  
„Ha!“, machte Ginny und warf Harry einen triumphierenden Blick zu, der daraufhin die Augen verdrehte.  
  
Hermines Blick hingegen begegnete dem von Professor McGonagall und sie sah sie genau so intensiv an, wie Severus es manchmal tat. Sie fühlte sich durchleuchtet und schaute hinab auf den Teller mit den Scones.   
  


\- - -

  
Hermine fröstelte, als sie am Abend vor Severus' Haustür apparierte. Die Sonne stand schon tief am Himmel und nahm die frühlingshafte Wärme des Nachmittags mit sich. Sie ließ die Ärmel ihres Umhanges über ihre Hände fallen, während sie darauf wartete, dass Severus ihr die Tür öffnete.  
  
Er tat es dann mit der linken Hand, was Hermine nur auffiel, weil er sich so ungewohnt bewegte hinter der Tür. Ihr Blick glitt von seinem Gesicht über seinen Arm und blieb schließlich an der rechten Hand hängen. Sie war bandagiert.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Hermine ohne eine Begrüßung.   
  
„Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Abend“, entgegnete Severus trocken und trat zur Seite.  
  
„Ja ja“, murmelte Hermine, „Aber was ist _passiert_?“ Sie schaffte es kaum, den Blick von seiner Hand zu nehmen, als er an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer ging – nicht mal als sie ihren Umhang beinahe neben die Garderobe zu hängen versuchte.  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen. „Laborunfall.“  
  
Hermine stand da und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „ _Unfall_?“, hakte sie nach.  
  
Da schien er endlich zu verstehen, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Er runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. „Ja, _Unfall_. Ich war … abgelenkt, als ich einen Kessel aus dem Regal nahm. Er ist mir entgegen gerutscht und als ich versuchte, ihn aufzufangen, habe ich mir den Daumen verletzt.“  
  
Sie musterte ihn noch einen Moment prüfend. „Okay. Entschuldige“, sagte sie dann und kam endlich weiter ins Wohnzimmer. „Soll ich es heilen?“  
  
Severus stieß die Luft aus seiner Nase. „Nein, ich dachte, ich lass es so. Sieht irgendwie nett aus“, entgegnete er.  
  
Hermine sah ihn verdrossen an.   
  
Er rieb sich über die Stirn. „Ja, bitte“, sagte er gepresst. „Ich hätte es selbst getan, aber es ist meine Zauberstabhand.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Sie wickelte den Verband von seiner Hand. Das Daumengelenk war blau und geschwollen. Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wenn du was tust, dann auch richtig, oder?“  
  
Er schwieg.   
  
Hermine sprach einen Diagnosezauber über das Gelenk. „Das ist gebrochen“, stellte sie mit Blick auf die kleine Schrift fest, die über seiner Hand erschien. „Und verschoben, weil die Sehne am Knochen zieht. Ich muss das reponieren, bevor ich es heilen kann. Hast du schon einen Schmerztrank genommen?“  
  
„Nein“, sagte Severus. Er wich ihrem Blick aus.   
  
„Möchtest du selbst einen holen oder soll ich?“  
  
Er zog seine Hand aus ihrer und ging ins Bad, um einen der Schmerztränke zu holen, die er dort aufbewahrte. Mit mürrischem Blick kam er zurück; um die Phiole zu öffnen, brauchte er beide Hände und ohne den Daumen war die rechte praktisch nutzlos. Hermine nahm sie ihm ab und übernahm das für ihn. Nachdem er den Trank genommen und ihr bestätigt hatte, dass er wirkte, machte sie sich ans Werk.  
  
Sie tastete seinen Daumen ab und schob den Knochen wieder an seinen Platz zurück, hielt ihn mit der linken Hand in Position und deutete mit ihrer Zauberstabspitze darauf. „ _Episkey!_ “, sagte sie und innerhalb von Sekunden verschwanden Bluterguss und Schwellung.  
  
„Danke“, sagte Severus und beugte und streckte seinen Daumen.  
  
Hermine nickte. „Vielleicht solltest du mit dem Tränkebrauen pausieren, bis es dir besser geht“, schlug sie vorsichtig vor.  
  
„Großartige Idee. Bezahlst du dann solange meine Rechnungen?“  
  
Sie stutzte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es finanziell so knapp ist bei dir.“  
  
„Vier Wochen im St.-Mungos kosten eine Menge Geld“, murmelte er.   
  
Hermine sah ihn an. Sie hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie viel ein Tränkemeister verdiente, wenn er Vollzeit arbeitete. Damit könnte er die Raten für das St.-Mungos leicht bezahlen, selbst wenn er keine Rücklagen hatte. Was offensichtlich der Fall war und sie überraschte. Selbst mit ihren schmalen Ausbildungsgehältern war es ihr gelungen, ein bisschen Geld zur Seite zu legen.   
  
„Was?“, fragte Severus nach einigen Sekunden scharf.  
  
Sie blinzelte. „Du arbeitest im Moment nur Teilzeit, oder?“   
  
Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Sagtest du nicht, _ich _würde entscheiden, was ich dir erzähle?“   
  
Sie senkte geschlagen den Blick. „Natürlich. Aber … Ich könnte dir helfen.“  
  
„Du bist keine Tränkemeisterin.“  
  
„Muss ich das denn sein? Ich hab immerhin eine Grundausbildung – noch dazu von dir persönlich – und ein paar Zusatzkenntnisse durch meine Ausbildung.“  
  
Er sah sie abwägend an. Um seine Augen zuckte es. „Hast du noch nicht genug zu tun?“  
  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hätte Lust dazu, mal wieder ein bisschen Laborluft zu schnuppern.“  
  
„Planst du schon an der nächsten Ausbildung?“   
  
Hermine lachte. „Oh nein! Jetzt würde ich allmählich auch gern mal ein Gehalt bekommen, das meinen Fähigkeiten entspricht.“   
  
Er wurde nachdenklich. „Dreizehn Jahre Ausbildung ist lang. Warum hast du überhaupt Muggelmedizin studiert?“ Er ging dabei um den Sessel herum und setzte sich.  
  
Hermine folgte ihm. „Ich brauchte Abstand von der magischen Welt. Sie hat mich meinen Partner und beinahe das Leben gekostet.“  
  
„Und da hast du nichts gefunden, das weniger Zeit in Anspruch nimmt?“  
  
„Doch, natürlich. Aber ich wollte Ärztin sein.“  
  
Severus hob den Kopf. „Stimmt, du erwähntest so was in deinem Brief damals. Eine von _diesen _Heilerinnen …“  
  
„Ja.“ Ihr Gesicht wurde warm. „Ich will helfen. Und ich will dafür tun, was nötig ist. Koste es, was es wolle.“  
  
„Das tust du.“  
  
„Findest du?“  
  
„Tu nicht so, als ob dir das nicht bewusst wäre. Minerva musste mir bei meiner Entlassung mit ihrem schärfsten Lehrerton eine Schneise aus dem St.-Mungos bahnen, weil du nicht bereit warst, mich aufzugeben. Und dabei bist du noch nicht mal fertig mit deiner Ausbildung.“  
  
„Stimmt, das bin ich erst übermorgen.“  
  
Er zog überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Du hast übermorgen Prüfung und bist trotzdem hier? Ganz ohne Nervenzusammenbruch?“  
  
Hermine schürzte die Lippen. „Warum sind bloß alle so schockiert darüber?“  
  
„Weil wir dich alle vor deinen ZAG-Prüfungen erlebt haben und das war keine Freude. Die Zeit vor den UTZ-Prüfungen blieb _mir _zum Glück erspart …“  
  
Sie spürte, dass sie rot wurde. „Zugegeben, ein kleines bisschen drehe ich auch jetzt noch durch vor Prüfungen. Zumal diese kurzfristig um einen Monat vorgezogen wurde! Aber ich bin schon groß, ich krieg das hin.“ Sie ließ langsam die Luft aus ihren Lungen strömen.  
  
Severus nickte. „Das wirst du.“  
  
Als sie seinem Blick begegnete, verschwand die aufwallende Nervosität mit einem Schlag und es wurde ganz ruhig in ihr. Sie lächelte. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war wie ein Balsam, der ihre gereizten Nerven beruhigte. Hermine sank etwas in sich zusammen, als ein Stück Anspannung von ihr abfiel, die sich vorher hartnäckig gehalten hatte.   
  
Schließlich beendete Severus den Blickkontakt. „Wollen wir dann?“, fragte er und rieb die Hände gegeneinander.   
  
„Ja. Machen wir weiter mit der Erinnerung von gestern?“  
  
„Nein. Ich hab sie mir gestern Abend noch einmal alleine angesehen, seitdem ist sie still. Ich will mit der nächsten weitermachen.“  
  
„Oh, okay“, entgegnete Hermine überrascht. „Wie bist du zurecht gekommen damit?“  
  
Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst.  
  
„Verstehe“, sagte sie leise. „Darf ich dann in deinen Geist, um die nächste Erinnerung aus dem Käfig zu lassen?“  
  
„Ja, du darfst“, antwortete er, hörbar erleichtert über den Themenwechsel.   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermine ihre Aufgabe erledigt hatte. Sie blinzelte, als sie seinen Geist verließ.  
  
Und dann konnte sie dabei zusehen, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. „Nein!“, hauchte er.   
  
„Was ist los?“, fragte sie alarmiert und richtete sich im Sessel auf.  
  
„Ich …“ Er versuchte die Augen offen zu halten, seine Lider flatterten. Aber die Erinnerung war zu stark, sie zog ihn mit sich.  
  
„Severus!“ Adrenalin pulsierte durch Hermines Adern. Was war das? Was war da gerade passiert? Warum hatte er sich gewehrt? Bisher hatte er sich doch nie im letzten Moment zu wehren versucht! Was sollte sie tun? Sollte sie ihn rausholen aus der Erinnerung? Sollte sie abwarten? Ihn rauszuholen würde bedeuten, ohne seine Erlaubnis in seinen Geist einzudringen. Und was sie dann mit der Erinnerung machen sollten, war ihr auch jetzt noch nicht klar.   
  
Hermine zögerte. Beschwor seine Vitalwerte herauf. Sein Puls war zu schnell, sein Blutdruck etwas zu hoch, aber das war alles nachvollziehbar. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn an.  
  
Er war unruhig. Wand sich im Sessel, krallte die Hände in die Armlehnen. Seine kurzen Fingernägel kratzten über den Stoff. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als wolle er den Blick abwenden, kniff die Augen zusammen.   
  
Dann sank er plötzlich in sich zusammen. Aber es war kein entspannter Zustand. Seine Finger zitterten, dann seine Arme. Bald schien sein ganzer Körper zu beben.  
  
Das war nicht gut.   
  
Das war gar nicht gut.   
  
Hermine hätte später nicht sagen können, was sie letztendlich dazu veranlasste, aber es gab einen Punkt, an dem sie eine Entscheidung traf. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete ein paar Mal durch und streckte ihren Geist aus. Wieder dauerte es nur einen Moment, bis sein Unterbewusstsein sie erkannte und hineinließ, und sie steckte sofort in der Erinnerung. Als Beobachterin.   
  
Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, ließ sie erstarren.   
  
Da war ein Mann, der nackt mit dem Bauch gegen eine Wand gepresst wurde, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt. Offensichtlich magisch, denn es gab keine Fesseln. Aber dieser Mann war nicht Severus.   
  
Dieser Mann war Tobias Snape.  
  
Severus stand hinter ihm, etwa zwanzig Jahre alt. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Seine Augen waren ausdruckslos, als er seinen Vater betrachtete.  
  
„Du Dummkopf!“, presste Tobias hervor, hochrot im Gesicht. „Was willst du jetzt tun?“  
  
„Ich lasse dich bereuen, was du mit mir getan hast. Einem Zauberer! Du elender Muggel …“  
  
Hermine verließ entsetzt die Erinnerung und Severus' Geist, ohne ihn mitzunehmen. Sie atmete heftig, als sie die Augen öffnete. Ihr Puls wummerte in ihren Ohren.   
  
Das war nicht die Art Erinnerung, mit der sie gerechnet hatte.   
  
Das war nicht …   
  
Hatte er wirklich …?  
  
Ja.   
  
Ihre Hände zitterten.   
  
Sie zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen. Okay.   
  
Okay, okay, okay.   
  
Diese Erinnerung war im Käfig gewesen. Es musste einen Grund dafür geben, dass diese Erinnerung im Käfig gewesen war. Es musste …   
  
Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Severus aufwachte. Er riss die Augen auf, sah sie an. „Du warst da“, sagte er kehlig.  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Ja. Es tut mir leid.“  
  
Er lehnte sich nach vorn, fuhr sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen. Dann stand er auf und lief durch den Raum, ohne Sinn und ohne Ziel, griff sich an den Kopf, als würden die Bilder ihn immer noch verfolgen und gab Geräusche von sich … Das einzige Wort, das Hermine dazu in den Sinn kam, war Wimmern. Er wimmerte, als wäre er es gewesen, der nackt an der Wand gestanden hätte.  
  
„Severus.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie stand ebenfalls auf. „Severus, hörst du mich?“ Er reagierte nicht. „Severus!“ Schon lauter, aber noch immer lief er in einem irren Tempo durch das Wohnzimmer.  
  
Und dann passierte es. Er zog die Kurve um seinen Schreibtisch zu eng, erwischte mit dem Ellbogen einen Bücherstapel und riss die oberen Bände herunter. Das laute Poltern ließ sogar Hermine zusammenzucken. Severus blieb abrupt stehen und der Schwung hätte ihn beinahe vorn überkippen lassen. Er starrte die Bücher auf dem Boden an. Sekundenlang bewegte er sich nicht.  
  
„Severus?“, fragte Hermine noch einmal.  
  
Da wirbelte er zu ihr herum. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er sie an. Einen, zwei, drei Herzschläge lang. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckte etwas über sein Gesicht … Aber es war so schnell weg, dass Hermine es nicht erfassen konnte. „Geh weg“, sagte er hohl.  
  
„Severus, ich …“  
  
„Du sollst gehen.“ Er rieb sich über die Stirn, seine Hand zitterte. Er war erschreckend bleich im Gesicht.  
  
„Aber ich …“  
  
„DU SOLLST VERSCHWINDEN!“, brüllte er.   
  
Hermine zuckte heftig zusammen. Ihr Herz raste.  
  
Severus sah sie nicht an. Sein Gesicht war dem Boden zugeneigt, die Augen geschlossen.  
  
Sie stand da wie erstarrt. Es … _Er _machte ihr Angst. Es war die gleiche Angst, die sie während ihrer Schulzeit manchmal vor ihm gehabt hatte. Die gleiche Angst, die sie durch seine Augen erlebt hatte, als sein Vater ihn angeschrien hatte. Sie wollte flüchten.   
  
Gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, ihn jetzt allein zu lassen.   
  
„Geh!“, sagte er nochmal.  
  
„Severus, bitte …“  
  
Jetzt sah er sie an und in seinem Gesicht war nur Wut. „HAU – AB!“  
  
„Okay!“, rief Hermine laut zurück. Und etwas ruhiger: „Ich gehe! Vorerst. Melde dich, wenn du mich wieder hier haben willst. Ich bin immer noch da.“  
  
„Geh weg, Hermine. Bitte geh …“   
  
Und das tat sie. Im letzten Moment, eine Zehntelsekunde bevor die Apparation sie zusammenpresste, sah sie noch, wie Severus schwankte und nach der Lehne seines Sessels griff. Aber es war zu spät, sie war schon auf dem Weg.  
  
In ihrer dunklen Wohnung blieb sie einige Herzschläge lang still stehen. Lichter von vorbeifahrenden Autos krochen über ihre Wände. Ihr Puls rauschte in ihren Ohren. Sie musste den Drang, zum Kamin zu gehen und zu ihm zurückzukehren, bezwingen wie eine Tür, hinter der ein Sturm tobte.   
  


\- - -

  
Selbst wenn sie es versucht hätte, Hermine hatte in den beiden Tagen danach keine Ruhe, um sich auf ihre Prüfung vorzubereiten. Die Prüfung selbst erschien ihr gerade völlig irrelevant und mehr eine lästige Pflicht. Sie hatte sie nicht vergessen, aber sie dachte nicht viel darüber nach.   
  
Stattdessen wartete sie. Sie ertappte sich dabei, suchend in den Himmel zu starren in der Hoffnung, eine Eule würde kommen. Sie wartete auf eine Nachricht von ihm, auf ein Signal, dass er es ihr verzeihen konnte, unerlaubt in seinen Geist eingedrungen zu sein. Dass er es ihr verzeihen konnte, das gesehen zu haben.  
  
Sie hatte es gewusst! Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie einen Fehler machen würde. Dass sie einfach nicht die Richtige war, um ihn hierbei zu begleiten. Sie war doch keine Therapeutin … Es tat ihr so, so leid, was sie getan hatte.   
  
Und immer wieder waren da auch die Bilder der Erinnerung. Ihr lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, wenn sie daran dachte. Was hatte Severus danach mit seinem Vater getan? Hatte er ihn gefoltert? Hatte er es ihn tatsächlich bereuen lassen, wie er mit ihm umgegangen war? Und dann war da sein Gesichtsausdruck, seine Stimme, als er sie rausgeworfen hatte … Sie schauderte.  
  
Mehrmals setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und fing an, einen Brief an Severus zu formulieren. Die Vorstellung, ihr Kontakt könnte jetzt auf diese Art einfach enden, möglicherweise nur, weil sie zu vorschnell gewesen war, quälte sie beinahe körperlich. Schon zweimal hatten sie den Kontakt zueinander verloren und waren sich doch wieder begegnet. Es gab Momente, in denen Hermine ihre wissenschaftliche Denkweise zum Teufel wünschte und daran glauben wollte, dass das etwas bedeuten musste.   
  
Aber sie fand nicht die richtigen Worte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie den fertigen Brief noch einmal durchlas, schüttelte sie den Kopf und zerriss das Pergament in viele kleine Stücke.   
  


\- - -

  
Als sie am Freitagmorgen das Ministerium betrat und den Raum suchte, in dem ihre Prüfung stattfinden sollte, stand sie plötzlich vor Ginny und Harry.   
  
„Was macht ihr denn hier?“, fragte Hermine verdutzt und ließ sich von beiden kurz in die Arme schließen.  
  
„Dachtest du, wir lassen dich einfach alleine?“   
  
„Das kannst du nicht ernsthaft geglaubt haben!“   
  
Hermine lächelte. „Nein, nicht wirklich“, sagte sie, obwohl sie eigentlich genau das gedacht hatte. Nicht, weil sie den beiden mangelndes Interesse unterstellen würde, sondern weil sie genau das bei sich selbst spürte. Sie wollte da reingehen, ihren Prüfungspatienten behandeln, die mündliche Prüfung hinter sich bringen, das Diplom einstecken und wieder nach Hause gehen, um weiter zu warten.   
  
„Ron wollte auch mitkommen, aber Roxanne ist krank und Angelina muss arbeiten, also ist er allein im Laden“, erklärte Harry und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.   
  
„Schon okay“, sagte Hermine und stolperte einen Schritt nach vorn, als jemand sie anrempelte. Es wurde immer voller hier auf dem Gang. Sie ließ den Blick schweifen und hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, die Prüflinge von ihren Begleitungen zu unterscheiden. Die einen waren blass bis grün um die Nase, die anderen redeten unablässig.  
  
„Bist du auch so aufgeregt?“, fragte Ginny und nickte zu einer Hexe auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, die ganz besonders blass aussah und hektisch in ihrer Tasche kramte, bis sie endlich gefunden hatte, was sie suchte: Einen Trank, den Hermine selbst auf die Entfernung als ein wirksames Mittel gegen Übelkeit identifizierte. Er schimmerte lindgrün im Licht.  
  
„Nein, nicht so sehr“, murmelte sie und musste tatsächlich ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Die Nächte waren unruhig in letzter Zeit.  
  
Da packte Ginny sie plötzlich bei den Oberarmen und zwang sie, sie anzuschauen. „Hermine, bist das wirklich du oder hast du jemanden unter Einfluss des Vielsafttranks dazu gezwungen, hier aufzutauchen?“  
  
„Vielsafttrank würde bei der Überprüfung vor Beginn auffallen“, entgegnete Hermine irritiert. Erst als beide anfingen zu lachen, wurde ihr bewusst, dass Ginny einen Scherz gemacht hatte. Sie rang sich ebenfalls ein Lachen ab. „Sehr witzig“, nuschelte sie.  
  
Auf einmal wieder ernst fragte Ginny: „Sag mal, ist alles okay, Mine?“  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Ja, alles gut. Ich bin nur … abgelenkt.“  
  
„Wovon?“, fragte Harry. „Wenn es dich vom üblichen Prüfungsnervenzusammenbruch abhält, muss ich das fürs nächste Mal wissen.“ Ginny stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Au!“  
  
„Möchtest du darüber reden?“, bot sie Hermine stattdessen an.  
  
Die schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, Schweigepflicht.“  
  
„Schon wieder das Projekt?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Ginny verlagerte ihr Gewicht aufs andere Bein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Kümmerst du dich auch noch um dich oder bist du nur mit diesem _Projekt _beschäftigt?“  
  
„Es geht mir gut. Ich kümmere mich auch um mich, versprochen!“   
  
Sie seufzte. „Wirst du irgendwann erzählen können, was das für ein Projekt ist?“  
  
„Nein, eher nicht.“   
  
„Es ist echt nicht leicht, zwischen euren Schweigepflichten zu leben.“ Dabei warf sie auch ihrem Mann einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Schatz“, entgegnete Harry und legte einen Arm um sie.   
  
In diesem Moment trat ein betagter Zauberer in dunkelrotem Umhang vor die Tür des Prüfungssaals und hielt sich eine Brille vor die Augen, anstatt sie aufzusetzen. Er räusperte sich und es klang so ungesund, dass Hermine sich fragte, ob er schon Teil der Prüfung war. Aber er las nur die ersten vier Namen vor – unter anderem ihren eigenen.  
  
„Viel Glück!“, riefen Ginny und Harry ihr hinterher, während sie und die drei anderen Prüflinge zu dem Zauberer gingen. Sie schaute noch kurz zu den beiden zurück und hob die Hand. Dann ließ sie sich mittragen von der Prüfungsatmosphäre.  
  


\- - -

  
Es hatte sie zehn Minuten und drei Versprechen gekostet, um Harry und Ginny nach dem Ende der Prüfung davon abzubringen, gleich ihr Diplom zu feiern: „Ja, ich werde das nachholen. Nein, ich werde es nicht vergessen. Ja, ihr dürft mich regelmäßig daran erinnern.“ Wenn sie es geschickt anstellte, könnte sie diese Feier solange hinauszögern, bis sie sie mit ihrem Geburtstag verbinden und so zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen konnte. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr.  
  
Jedenfalls atmete Hermine etwas auf, nachdem die beiden endlich in einem der Ministeriumskamine verschwunden waren, und war selbst enttäuscht von dieser Reaktion. Ihre Freunde waren ihr wichtig, aber … ihr Vater hatte recht. Wenn sie etwas fesselte, dann vergaß sie alles drum herum und wollte das auch so! Es fühlte sich gut an, sich so tief in etwas zu vergraben, dass alles andere unwichtig wurde. Harry hätte das vielleicht verstehen können; seine Arbeit beschäftigte ihn manchmal auch nächtelang. Ginny und Ron hingegen … Sie nahmen das schnell persönlich und dieses Gefühl wollte Hermine ihnen nicht geben. Es kostete sie aber auch viel Kraft, manchmal die Scheuklappen abzulegen und für ein paar Stunden wieder die Hermine zu sein, die die beiden vermissten.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und nahm den nächsten Kamin ins St.-Mungos. Wie Heiler Matthews gesagt hatte, hatte sie gleich im Anschluss an ihre Prüfung einen Termin mit der Leiterin der Personalabteilung gemacht.   
  
Winnifred Bucklemore war eine sportliche Hexe Ende fünfzig. Sie trug die Haare so wild wie ein Vogelnest, allerdings ein hellblaues. Unter ihrem Büroumhang konnte Hermine ein T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck der Chudley Cannons sehen. Nachdem Hermine ihr die Hand geschüttelt hatte, nahm sie auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches Platz.  
  
„Ich nehme mal an, Ihre Prüfung ist gut gelaufen“, begann sie das Gespräch mit ineinander verschränkten Händen.  
  
„Ja, ist sie. Ich hab mein Diplom Ihrer Kollegin gegeben, damit es in meiner Akte erfasst wird.“  
  
Sie winkte ab. „Diplome interessieren mich nicht. Aber Sie interessieren mich.“ Dabei deutete sie mit einem manikürten Finger auf Hermine. „Also, wie viel?“  
  
„Wie viel was?“, fragte Hermine irritiert.   
  
„Gehalt, was sonst? Wie viel wollen Sie haben, damit Sie hier bleiben?“   
  
Hermine lachte kurz. „Das übliche Einstiegsgehalt reicht mir.“  
  
Mrs Bucklemore zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Was wollen Sie dann?“  
  
Nun lachte Hermine nicht mehr, sondern reckte ganz leicht das Kinn vor. „Ich möchte bezahlten Urlaub und ein dreizehntes Monatsgehalt als Weihnachtsgeld.“  
  
„Was noch?“ Sie wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand durch die Luft.  
  
„Ich will weiter in der Abteilung für Vergiftungen arbeiten.“  
  
„Und?“  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander, bevor sie sagte: „Ich brauche in jeder Woche eine Kombination aus Frühschicht, frei und Spätschicht, in genau dieser Reihenfolge.“  
  
Das schien Mrs Bucklemore dann endlich aus ihrem üblichen Verhandlungsmodus zu ziehen: „Was? Wozu?“  
  
„Das ist privat“, entgegnete Hermine knapp.  
  
Die Hexe sah sie mit schmalen Augen an. „Die anderen vier Tage können frei verplant werden?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Müssen es feste Tage sein?“  
  
„Nein. Sie dürfen nur nicht zweimal direkt nacheinander kommen.“  
  
Mrs Bucklemore tippte mit einem ihrer langen Fingernägel auf den Schreibtisch, während sie sich Hermines Forderungen durch den Kopf gehen ließ. „Okay“, sagte sie schließlich und drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um. Erst da entdeckte Hermine die Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, die auf einem kleinen Tisch hinter ihr vermutlich ihren neuen Arbeitsvertrag aufgesetzt hatte, während sie sich unterhalten hatten. Sie zog das Pergament unter der Feder heraus und hielt es Hermine hin. „Lesen Sie es sich durch und wenn Sie einverstanden sind, unterschreiben Sie unten rechts.“  
  
Hermine lehnte sich zurück und las in Ruhe ihren Vertrag durch. Es waren alle Forderungen aufgelistet, so wie sie sie verlangt hatte und als sie auch im Kleingedruckten keinen Haken fand, griff sie nach der Feder, die vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch lag, tunkte sie in die Tinte und unterschrieb.  
  
Nachdem sie Mrs Bucklemore den Vertrag zurückgegeben hatte, unterschrieb auch sie ihn und nutzte ihren Zauberstab, um ihn erst mit dem Emblem des St.-Mungo-Hospitals zu versehen und dann zu duplizieren. „Sie hätten noch viel mehr haben können“, sagte sie, während sie Hermine die Kopie reichte.  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Ich weiß. Aber dann hätte ich mich für einige Jahre verpflichten müssen und ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange ich hier bleiben möchte. Wir diskutieren das einfach nächstes Jahr wieder.“ Sie reichte der Leiterin der Personalabteilung die Hand, die diese nun doch etwas perplex schüttelte, dann verließ Hermine das Büro.  
  


\- - -

  
An diesem Abend zwang Hermine sich dazu, sich mit einem Buch (einem Roman, keine Fachliteratur) und einem Glas Wein auf die Couch zu setzen. Sie hatte schon ihren Schlafanzug angezogen und stemmte die Füße gegen die Kante ihres Tisches. Das Buch lag auf ihrem Schoß und eine Decke um ihre Schultern. Im Kamin knisterte leise ein Feuer.   
  
Sie hatte jetzt zwei lange Tage damit verbracht, auf eine Nachricht von Severus zu warten. In ihrem Kopf waren die Gedanken zwei lange Tage Amok gelaufen, weil sie vorschnell in seinen Geist eingedrungen war und etwas gesehen hatte, das nicht für ihr Augen bestimmt gewesen war. Noch so viel Hadern und Bereuen würde daran nichts mehr ändern. Sie musste ihm Zeit lassen und hoffen. Und das konnte sie auch tun, während sie sich entspannte.  
  
_Sollte_. Sie _sollte _das auch tun können, während sie sich entspannte.  
  
In Momenten wie diesem dachte sie an Krummbein, den sie vor inzwischen fünf Jahren hatte beerdigen müssen. Er hatte jede Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich von ihr den Bauch kraulen zu lassen. Es fehlte ihr, die Hand in sein weiches Fell zu graben und sein Schnurren nicht nur zu hören, sondern auch zu spüren. Das Vibrieren hatte besser als jeder Trank gelockert, was in ihr verspannt war.   
  
Ein leises Tappen riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken; sie hatte noch nicht mal die zweite Seite gelesen. An ihren Knien vorbei sah sie zum Fenster. Eine Eule flatterte davor und tippte mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe.  
  
Hermine klappte das Buch zu und zog die Decke um ihre Schultern enger, bevor sie aufstand und dem Tier das Fenster öffnete. „Warte, ich hol dir einen Keks“, sagte sie und lief mit dem Brief in der Hand in die Küche hinüber. Aber als sie mit dem Keks zurückkam, war die Eule schon wieder verschwunden.   
  
Verwundert sah sie hinab auf das Pergament in ihrer Hand. Sie erkannte Severus' Handschrift sofort.


	15. Kapitel 14

Hermine schluckte und zog die Decke noch etwas enger um sich, als ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief. Sie setzte sich zurück auf die Couch und entfaltete das Pergament mit bebenden Fingern.   
  
_Hermine,  
  
ich schulde Dir eine Entschuldigung und eine Erklärung für mein Verhalten.   
Es tut mir leid, wie ich Dich behandelt habe.  
Die Erklärung würde ich Dir gern persönlich geben, solltest du bereit sein, Dich nochmal mit mir zu treffen. Ich erwarte Deine Antwort diesbezüglich.  
  
Severus Snape_  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft und griff nach einem Kugelschreiber und ihrem Zauberstab. Unter Severus Unterschrift war noch ein Stück Platz auf dem Pergament. Sie lehnte sich vor und schrieb: _Natürlich möchte ich mich mit dir treffen. Jetzt?_   
  
Dann rief sie das Bild von Severus' Schreibtisch in ihrem Kopf wach, stellte ihn sich so detailliert wie möglich vor und fixierte genau den Ort, an dem das Pergament landen sollte. Sie tippte es mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes an und sagte: „ _Adveni!_ “ Das Pergament raschelte leise, als es sich vor ihren Augen auflöste. Wenn es geklappt hatte, sollte es in diesem Moment auf Severus' Schreibtisch wieder auftauchen.   
  
Unruhig starrte Hermine ihre Tischplatte an, als könnte sie so Severus dazu zwingen, schneller zu antworten. Nach unerträglich langen sieben Minuten raschelte es wieder vor ihr. Hermine blinzelte und streckte die Hand nach dem Pergament aus. Ein Wort hatte er darunter geschrieben: _Ja._  
  
Sie zögerte nicht und apparierte – allerdings nicht wie geplant vor seine Haustür, sondern direkt in sein Wohnzimmer. Severus erschrak, als sie mit einem Ploppen plötzlich vor ihm erschien. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und zog nun die Augenbraue hoch. „Ist Klopfen neuerdings überholt?“  
  
Ihr schoss die Hitze in die Wangen. „Ich wollte draußen … Hast du keinen Apparierschutz über dein Haus gelegt?“  
  
„Natürlich habe ich das. Aber ich hab ihn für dich geöffnet. Für Notfälle …“  
  
„Oh. Ich war wohl etwas stürmisch.“  
  
Severus nickte nachdenklich. „Und wird das hier eine Pyjama-Party?“, fragte er dann und sah an ihr herab.  
  
Hermine hätte es lieber nicht getan, aber sie senkte den Blick, um sich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie _tatsächlich _vergessen hatte, sich wieder umzuziehen. Sie hatte. Sie schloss die Augen und wünschte sich sehnlichst ein Loch herbei, in dem sie versinken konnte. „Das ist ja so peinlich“, murmelte sie und verbarg das Gesicht hinter den Händen.   
  
Als sie es wagte, ihn wieder anzuschauen, hatte er sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte abgestützt und die Hände so vor dem Mund verschränkt, dass sie sein Lächeln verbargen. Aber die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen verrieten ihn.   
  
Auch wenn es Hermine eine ganz eigene Freude bereitete, sein Amüsement zu beobachten, verwandelte sie ihren hellblauen Pyjama in eine Jeans und einen Pullover, womit sie sich gleich wohler fühlte in seinem Wohnzimmer. Dann ging sie zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der auf ihrer Seite der Tischplatte stand. „Danke“, sagte sie.  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Wofür?“  
  
„Dass ich wiederkommen durfte.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Dafür schulde ich dir _meinen _Dank.“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kommt wohl auf die Perspektive an. Es tut mir unglaublich leid, dass ich ohne deine Erlaubnis in deinen Geist marschiert bin.“  
  
„Warum hast du es getan?“  
  
Sie schlang ihre Hände ineinander. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, du bräuchtest Hilfe. Ich wollte dich aus der Erinnerung holen.“  
  
„Und warum hast du das _nicht _getan?“, fragte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Sie senkte den Blick.   
  
„Du dachtest, ich wäre derjenige, der gefoltert wird – nicht der Folterknecht.“   
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ja“, sagte sie leise. „Ich hab mich erschrocken.“  
  
Er nickte. „Ich möchte, dass du dir die Erinnerung anschaust.“  
  
Sie riss die Augen auf. „Was?“, hauchte sie.  
  
„Ich hätte diese Erinnerung nicht mit dir besprochen, aber da du nun schon einen Teil davon gesehen hast, möchte ich, dass du sie verstehst.“  
  
„Ich verstehe sie auch, wenn wir darüber reden!“  
  
Er sah sie schweigend an.  
  
„I-Ich möchte diese Erinnerung nicht komplett sehen“, murmelte Hermine. Ihr wurde flau.   
  
„Ich will dich nicht quälen, Hermine. Aber ich weiß, dass du schon eine Meinung hast zu dem, was du gesehen hast.“  
  
„Du weißt aber nicht welche“, warf sie heiser ein.   
  
„Tue ich nicht?“, fragte er dunkel. „Also glaubst du nicht, dass ich meinen Vater gefoltert habe, um mich an ihm zu rächen?“  
  
Hermine schluckte. Wandte den Blick ab.  
  
Severus seufzte. „Ich möchte, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Ohne Vorbehalte. Ohne einen letzten Zweifel“, fuhr er fort. „Ich bitte dich darum, noch einmal durch meine Augen zu sehen. Lass es mich dir zeigen. Ich werde dazu kommen und dich rausholen, sobald du gesehen hast, was wichtig ist.“   
  
Ihr Mund war trocken, ihr ganzer Körper schien zu pochen. „Ich möchte nicht erleben, wie du …“ Sie brach ab.  
  
„Das wirst du nicht.“  
  
Die Sekunden zogen wie Sirup an ihnen vorbei. Hermine haderte. Severus hielt ihren Blick fest. Es lag keine Wut darin, nichts Verschlagenes. Er sah sie offen und aufrichtig an und er versuchte nicht, sie zu überreden. Je länger die Stille anhielt, desto mehr hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er ihr die Wahl ließ. Dass er ein Nein akzeptieren würde, auch wenn er auf das Gegenteil hoffte.  
  
„Okay“, hauchte sie schließlich.  
  
Severus atmete kaum wahrnehmbar auf. „Danke.“  
  
Hermine nickte, dann schloss sie ihre Augen und streckte ihren Geist aus. Diesmal musste sie nicht warten, bis er ihr Einlass gewährte. Diesmal wartete er auf sie und sie erlebte zum ersten Mal, wie geschickt Severus' Okklumentik war. Sein Geist war offen, aber es gab nur diesen einen Erinnerungsfaden, der sich direkt vor ihr langsam bewegte. Er hatte viel Energie abgebaut, seitdem sie ihn neulich gesehen hatte, war nur noch rosa und drängte sich ihr nicht auf. Sie konnte nur mutmaßen, wie oft er sich diese Erinnerung schon angesehen hatte.   
  
Trotzdem zögerte Hermine. Es kostete sie Überwindung, sich dieser Erinnerung zu nähern. Letztendlich half ihr der Gedanke, dass es Severus genauso viel, wenn nicht noch mehr Überwindung kosten musste, sie ihr zu zeigen. Es war ihm wichtig, dass sie etwas verstand – etwas, von dem er glaubte, es ihr mit Worten nicht erklären zu können.   
  
Also betrat sie die Erinnerung.   
  
Sie – Severus – stand in einem Flur, den sie nicht kannte. Es war nicht der Raum, den sie neulich gesehen hatte. Er war schmal und lang, die Wände dunkel tapeziert, düster, nur eine Lampe flackerte eine bisschen an der Wand. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie der Severus aus ihrer Zeit ebenfalls in der Erinnerung erschien und sich an die Seite stellte. Diesmal war er der Beobachter. Er hielt sein Versprechen.  
  
Hermine ließ sich fallen in Severus' Erleben. Sie spürte seine Nervosität und wie sehr er sich bemühte, sie nicht körperlich zu zeigen. Er atmete langsamer, als sein Körper es verlangte. Er zwang seinen Herzschlag zur Ruhe.  
  
Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und es war Voldemort persönlich, der hindurch trat. „Severus!“, sagte er und die Begeisterung auf seinem Gesicht versetzte Severus einen kleinen Adrenalinstoß. Voldemort sah anders aus, als Hermine ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Weniger schlangenhaft, wenn auch bereits durch Schwarze Magie entstellt. Sein Gesicht hatte etwas Maskenhaftes, Wächsernes. „Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich“, fuhr er nun fort.  
  
„Mein Lord?“, fragte Severus; er sah Voldemort nicht ins Gesicht, sondern fixierte einen Punkt unterhalb dessen Kinn.   
  
„Geduld, Geduld“, sagte er. „Komm mit mir!“ Er hielt Severus eine Hand hin, den blassen Handrücken nach oben gewandt.  
  
Hermine spürte Severus' Widerwillen. Er musste sich überwinden, seine Hand auszustrecken und sie auf Voldemorts zu legen.   
  
Dann apparierten sie.   
  
Da war er. Der Raum, in dem der Teil der Erinnerung stattgefunden hatte, den Hermine gesehen hatte. Sie standen in der Tür und Severus' Blick fiel direkt auf seinen Vater, der bereits nackt an die Wand gepresst da stand. Anscheinend war er bewusstlos, seine Augen waren geschlossen.   
  
Severus wurde schwindelig, für einen Moment glaubte Hermine, die Beine würden unter ihm nachgeben. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als Adrenalin durch seine Adern rauschte.   
  
_'Nein nein nein'_ , hallte es in seinem Kopf im Takt seines rasenden Herzschlages.   
  
Er wollte weg! Sie konnte es ganz deutlich spüren. Weg von seinem Vater. Niemals hatte er ihn wiedersehen wollen! Niemals hatte er wieder in seiner _Nähe _sein wollen!  
  
Aber die Angst, die er vor Voldemort hatte, war tatsächlich größer als die Angst, die er vor seinem Vater hatte. Er schluckte trocken. „Nein“, hauchte er. Es war der einzige klare Gedanke in seinem Kopf. Alles andere versank in einem Strudel aus kaum beherrschbarer Angst.  
  
„Doch!“, entgegnete Voldemort begeistert. „Du sagtest, der Hass auf deinen Vater lenkt dich ab. Nun hast du die Gelegenheit, dich an ihm zu rächen.“  
  
Wieder schwankte das Zimmer vor Severus' Augen. Er schmeckte Magensäure auf seiner Zunge. Schluckte hart und zwang sich, den Blick abzuwenden. Denken! Er musste etwas _sagen_! „Mein Lord“, krächzte er, „Ich bin Euch … dankbar für diese Gelegenheit. Aber … das ist er nicht wert.“ Er verzog das Gesicht.  
  
Voldemort sah ihn an. „ _Du _bist es wert, Severus. Es ist so eine Erleichterung, sich zu rächen am Abschaum der eigenen Herkunft. Auszulöschen, was die Blutlinie schwächt. Glaube mir, ich hab es selbst erlebt.“  
  
Severus' Brustkorb bebte unter der Verzweiflung, die in ihm tobte. Er konnte das nicht. Er konnte sich seinem Vater nicht zeigen. Nicht mal jetzt, fast zehn Jahre nach ihrer letzten Begegnung, konnte er sich ihm nähern, ohne wie ein kleines Kind zu zittern. Er schien zu schrumpfen in seiner Anwesenheit. „Bitte, mein Lord“, sagte er flehentlich. „Ich möchte das nicht.“  
  
Voldemorts Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Er verlor sichtlich die Geduld. „Willst du mein großzügiges Geschenk etwa ausschlagen?“  
  
„N-Nein!“, sagte Severus schnell. Sein Herzschlag pochte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass Hermine es kaum hören konnte. Er spürte seinen Körper nicht mehr. Dann klapperte etwas. Sowohl Severus als auch Voldemort sahen nach unten. Severus war der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerutscht. Er bückte sich schnell, um ihn aufzuheben.  
  
Als er sich erhob, war Voldemorts Blick wie Fingernägel auf einer Tafel. Severus gefror das Blut in den Adern, er konnte nicht mehr atmen.  
  
„Ich sehe, du brauchst ein bisschen Hilfe“, sagte Voldemort. Und bevor Severus darauf reagieren konnte, deutete Voldemorts Zauberstabspitze direkt auf sein Gesicht. „ _Imperio!_ “, sagte er.   
  
_Severus' Kopf wurde leer._  
  
 _So leer._  
  
 _Die Verzweiflung verschwand. Die Angst verschwand._  
  
 _Es war warm und wunderschön und er würde alles tun, um diesen Zustand aufrecht zu erhalten._  
  
 _Alles._  
  
In diesem Moment trat der heutige Severus in ihr Blickfeld und griff nach Hermines Schulter. Sie erhoben sich aus der Erinnerung und sie atmete scharf ein, als sie sich in ihrem Körper wiederfand. Auch ihr Herz pochte heftig, es rauschte in ihren Ohren. Sie wischte sich über das Gesicht, presste sich die Handballen auf die Augen, bis sie glaubte, wieder sprechen zu können. „Es tut mir so leid“, krächzte sie.   
  
„Was tut dir leid?“, fragte Severus von der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches. Er war unbeeindruckt von dem, was er eben wieder gesehen hatte. Er hatte es diesmal nicht gespürt.   
  
„Dass ich dich nicht rausgeholt habe aus der Erinnerung.“  
  
Er senkte den Blick. Griff nach einer Feder und drehte sie in seinen Händen. „Du konntest es nicht wissen.“  
  
„Aber ich hab es _gesehen_! Ich hab gesehen, wie sehr dir die Erinnerung zugesetzt hat! Ich hätte mich nicht ablenken lassen dürfen.“ Ihr Herz pochte wild gegen ihren Brustkorb, so als würde sie Voldemort immer noch gegenüberstehen. Sie musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen aufzuspringen. „Es tut mir leid, Severus.“  
  
„Das muss es nicht“, entgegnete er. „Ich musste diese Erinnerung bearbeiten. Mich rauszuholen, hätte mir nicht geholfen. Davon abgesehen …“ Er unterbrach sich, runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin damals oft genug tatsächlich der Folterknecht gewesen, Hermine. Ich war in meinem Leben mindestens genauso oft Täter, wie ich Opfer gewesen bin. Aber diese Erinnerungen wirst du im Käfig nicht finden.“  
  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte sie.  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Weil ich nicht gelitten habe unter dem, was ich tat. Jedenfalls nicht damals …“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Wirst du mir irgendwann von diesen Dingen erzählen?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Sie nickte und sank auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Eigentlich hatte sie damit auch nicht gerechnet. Er war gerade dazu gezwungen, ihr so viel von sich zu zeigen … Dieser Teil seiner Persönlichkeit gehörte ihm. Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare. Schluckte. „Hat … dein Vater das überlebt?“, kehrte sie zum Inhalt dieser Erinnerung zurück.  
  
Severus holte tief Luft. „Ja, hat er. Voldemort beschloss irgendwann, ihn sich selbst und dem Tod zu überlassen. Ich bin später zurückgegangen, hab seine Verletzungen geheilt und seine Erinnerungen gelöscht. Er lebte danach noch fast neun Jahre, bevor er einem Herzinfarkt erlag.“  
  
„Das war … sehr anständig von dir.“ Sie sah ihn das Gesicht verziehen. „Hast du es jemals bereut, dass du ihn gerettet hast?“  
  
Severus' Blick lag auf der Feder, die er immer noch in seinen Händen drehte, als er sagte: „Das hab ich. Sehr lange sogar.“  
  
„Und heute?“  
  
Er schnaubte leise. „Heute bin ich froh darüber. Meinen Vater umzubringen, ist eines der wenigen Verbrechen, die ich nicht begangen habe.“ Er sah auf und begegnete ihrem Blick.  
  
Hermine schluckte. Ihre Finger zitterten immer noch, sie klemmte sie zwischen ihre Beine. „Hattest du nochmal Kontakt zu ihm?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Sie senkte den Blick. Der Horror, der Severus überkommen hatte, als er seinen Vater erkannt hatte, wollte sie nicht so recht loslassen. Sie fühlte sich schwindelig. Und sie konnte verstehen, warum Severus geglaubt hatte, es ihr zeigen zu müssen. Warum er überzeugt gewesen war, mit Worten nicht ausdrücken zu können, was da mit ihm passiert war. Konnte man begreifen, wie sehr einen der Anblick des eigenen Täters selbst dann noch erstarren lassen konnte, wenn man ihm längst überlegen war, ohne es selbst erlebt zu haben?   
  
„Du hast dir die Erinnerung oft angesehen, oder?“, fragte sie nach einer ganzen Weile.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Möchtest du noch darüber reden?“  
  
„Nein.“ Die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen vertiefte sich. Er sah sie nicht an, als er fragte: „Kannst du mir vertrauen, Hermine?“  
  
„Ja“, sagte sie ohne zu zögern.  
  
„Du willst also weitermachen?“ Er quälte die Frage hervor.  
  
„Ja!“  
  
Severus nickte einmal. Auch wenn er es nicht aussprach, verstand sie das Danke, das dahinter stand.   
  
„Ich hätte die Erinnerung übrigens nicht sehen müssen, um dich zu verstehen, Severus.“ Jetzt stand etwas in ihrem Blick. Nein, nicht etwas. Jemand. Ron stand in ihrem Blick und das Gefühl, das sie selbst heute noch für einen kleinen Moment überkam, wenn sie ihn sah. Sie konnte Severus ansehen, dass er verstand.   
  
Schließlich legte er die Feder weg und wechselte das Thema: „Ich habe zwar so eine Ahnung, aber wie lief deine Prüfung?“  
  
Sie rieb sich über die Stirn. „Ähm … Gut. Ich bin jetzt ganz offiziell Heilerin.“  
  
„Und ich nehme an, eine außerordentlich gute.“  
  
„Zu dem Urteil kam jedenfalls der Prüfungsausschuss, ja.“  
  
Sie glaubte, Stolz in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, als er sagte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“  
  
„Danke.“ Ihr Lächeln fühlte sich mühsam an. Die Gefühle, die sie aus seiner Erinnerung mitgenommen hatte, klebten an ihr wie alter Schweiß. Es fiel ihr schwer, sich davon zu lösen; es fiel ihr schwer, ihm in dieses andere Thema zu folgen. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht dazu zwingen, über diese Erinnerung zu reden. Ihre Blicke verhakten sich für einige Sekunden ineinander. Dann blinzelte er und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie damit etwas von den Spuren seiner Vergangenheit abschütteln. „Ich hab meine Verhandlungsposition im St.-Mungos dafür genutzt, mir jede Woche zwei aufeinander folgende Abende und einen Vormittag für unsere Treffen freizuhalten. Ich werde sie nicht an festen Wochentagen bekommen, aber ich hoffe, das ist trotzdem okay für dich.“  
  
„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Deine freien Tage nach mir ausrichten.“  
  
„Warum nicht? Du brauchst Zeit, um dich mit deinen Erinnerungen auseinanderzusetzen, und ich habe versprochen, dir dabei zu helfen.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Aber er runzelte die Stirn. „Also arbeitest du sechs Tage die Woche und an deinem einzigen freien Tag bist du hier. Wo bleibst du in dieser Planung?“  
  
„Ich habe doch Zeit für mich. Vor der Arbeit, nach der Arbeit … Ich schlafe keine sechzehn Stunden am Tag, Severus. Und diese Kombination aus Frühschicht, frei, Spätschicht ist genial! Ich hab jede Woche zwei volle Tage frei! Das hab ich sonst nie.“ Sie zuckte mit den Augenbrauen.  
  
Er wandte unzufrieden den Blick ab.  
  
„Severus, _ich _hab das so entschieden. Du hast mich nicht darum gebeten, ich tue das freiwillig. Und wenn es nicht funktioniert, ändere ich etwas.“  
  
Er nickte, fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund. „Okay.“  
  
„Okay.“ Sie wollte schon aufstehen und sich für diesen Abend verabschieden, aber Severus sah so aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen. „Ja?“, fragte sie deswegen.  
  
„Schon gut“, winkte er ab.  
  
Sie sah ihn nur an, zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
Er schloss kurz die Augen, als müsste er sich zwingen, die Worte auszusprechen. „Du hast noch Urlaub, oder?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Wenn dein Angebot noch steht, mir bei den Tränken zu helfen, würde ich es … gerne annehmen.“  
  
„Es steht noch. Und es ist nicht auf meinen Urlaub beschränkt.“  
  
Er machte eine wegwischende Geste mit der Hand.   
  
Hermine schnaubte. „Ich könnte morgen früh herkommen, dann können wir den Tag über ins Labor. Und wenn du dann noch magst, machen wir abends mit der nächsten Erinnerung weiter.“  
  
Er nickte wie gegen einen Widerstand in seiner Wirbelsäule. „Das wäre gut.“  
  
„Okay. Dann bin ich morgen um neun hier.“  
  
„Danke.“  
  
Sie lächelte, ein bisschen ehrlicher dieses Mal. „Ich tue das wirklich gern. Ich freu mich sogar darauf.“  
  
Er sah nicht so aus, als ob er ihr das glauben würde. Aber bevor er irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte, verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und disapparierte.  
  
Zurück in ihrer Wohnung fiel ihr Blick als erstes auf das Pergament, auf dem sie vorhin ihre kurze Unterhaltung geführt hatten. Hermine nahm es an sich, überflog die Zeilen noch einmal, faltete es in der Mitte und steckte es später zwischen die Seiten ihres Tagebuchs.  
  


\- - -

  
Severus' Erinnerung ließ sie mal wieder nicht los. Die halbe Nacht tickte an ihr vorbei, während sich immer andere Details in ihr Bewusstsein drängten.   
  
Tobias Snape, wie er an diese Wand gepresst wurde.   
  
Das Klappern von Severus' Zauberstab auf dem Steinboden.   
  
Der eiskalte Gesichtsausdruck Voldemorts bevor er den _Imperius_ -Fluch sprach.   
  
Das wohlige Gefühl absoluter Leere im Kopf, das dieser Fluch mit sich brachte. Hermine hatte es seit ihrem vierten Schuljahr nicht mehr empfunden.  
  
Und dann immer wieder Tobias' Stimme, die sagte: „Du Dummkopf!“   
  
Dieses eine Wort war wie ein Ohrwurm. Dummkopf. Dummkopf. Dummkopf. Dabei hatte sie diesen Teil der Erinnerung gar nicht heute gesehen, sondern als sie ohne Erlaubnis in seinen Geist eingedrungen war.   
  
Ihr Kopf hörte auch nicht auf, sie mit diesem Wort in Tobias' Stimme zu quälen, als sie am nächsten Morgen bei Severus zum Labordienst antrat. Er wurde nur kurz darin unterbrochen, als sie ihren Blick durch das Labor wandern ließ, das er sich hier eingerichtet hatte. Eine Wand war mit Regalen voll Kesseln in unterschiedlichen Größen und Materialien gefüllt, eine weitere mit einem Zutatenschrank mit unterschiedlichen Klimabereichen. Drei große gekachelte Tische standen in der Mitte und hinter Severus an der Wand weitere Schränke, in denen er die Instrumente und Werkzeuge verstaut hatte. Sie bekam eine vage Idee, warum er keine finanziellen Rücklagen besaß; dieses Labor musste Unsummen verschlungen haben. Erst als er sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah, schaffte sie es, sich aus ihrer Faszination zu reißen.   
  
Während sie aber die Zutaten vorbereitete, hatte sie wieder viel zu viel Zeit, um ihre Gedanken wandern zu lassen. Nicht mal Severus störte sie dabei, denn sie arbeiteten den ganzen Vormittag über fast komplett schweigend. Es war ein Arbeiten, wie sie es mit ihm vorher noch nie erlebt hatte. Er beobachtete sie nicht übermäßig, er belehrte sie nicht, er schien ihr einfach zu vertrauen. Ob er dies freiwillig tat oder weil es ihm momentan nicht möglich war, sich auf seine Arbeit und ihre gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren, konnte sie nicht sagen.   
  
Erst ein scharfer Schmerz riss sie unvermittelt aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte sich in den Finger geschnitten.  
  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, fragte Severus von der anderen Seite des Labortisches.  
  
„Nein, es geht schon“, entgegnete Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn und legte das Messer weg. Sie ging zu seinem Zutatenschrank und fand schnell ein kleines Fläschchen mit Diptam-Essenz. Sie träufelte etwas davon auf den Schnitt, der sofort aufhörte zu bluten. Kurz darauf lag bereits eine dünne Hautschicht darüber und es tat nicht mehr weh. Das Blut, das auf den Tisch getropft war, beseitigte sie mit einem Reinigungszauber.   
  
Während Hermine sich wieder dem Flussgras zuwandte, das sie gerade in kleine Stücken geschnitten hatte, sah Severus über ihren Kopf hinweg zur Uhr an der Wand. „Es wird Zeit für eine Pause. Ich hab etwas zu essen vorbereitet. Möchtest du mir Gesellschaft leisten?“  
  
Hermine hob den Blick. „Ja, gern.“  
  


\- - -

  
Nach dem Essen (Severus hatte Pies mit Hackfleisch und Kartoffeln für sie gemacht) saßen sie still am Tisch. Er hatte sogar den Esstisch aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer gestellt.  
  
„Danke für die Einladung zum Essen, es war sehr lecker“, brach sie schließlich das Schweigen.  
  
Severus zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. „Gern geschehen. Das war das Mindeste.“  
  
„Ich bin dir auch sehr dankbar, dass wir hier gegessen haben und nicht in der Küche.“  
  
Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte und verschränkte die Finger vor dem Gesicht. „Keine Ursache.“  
  
Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände, die reglos in ihrem Schoß lagen.   
  
„Worüber denkst du nach?“, fragte Severus.  
  
Sie begegnete seinem Blick. „Deine Erinnerung.“  
  
„Was genau?“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Dein Vater hat dich einen Dummkopf genannt.“  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „ _Das _ist es, was dir bei dieser Erinnerung am lebhaftesten in Erinnerung geblieben ist?“   
  
„Ja.“ Sie zögerte. Aber dann: „Du hast uns im Unterricht auch manchmal so genannt.“   
  
Seine Stirn glättete sich, er nickte langsam. „Dir ist die Ähnlichkeit zwischen meinem Vater und mir aufgefallen.“  
  
Sie zog die Schultern etwas hoch. „Ja.“  
  
„Ich verstehe.“ Severus atmete langgezogen aus. „Und bezieht sich das nur auf dieses Wort oder sind dir noch mehr Parallelen aufgefallen?“  
  
Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Diese andere Erinnerung, die ich … unbeabsichtigt gesehen habe …“  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Diese Erinnerung muss eindrucksvoll gewesen sein.“  
  
„Ja, war sie.“  
  
„Was hat er getan?“  
  
Sie biss kurz die Zähne aufeinander. „Dich angeschrien“, sagte sie dann hohl.   
  
Er nickte. Dachte über ihre Worte nach. „Ich weiß, dass ich meinem Vater sehr ähnlich bin. Nicht nur optisch. Er wollte Macht, ich wollte sie auch. Wir haben beide versucht, sie über die Erniedrigung von Schwächeren zu bekommen. Es hat bei uns beiden nie so richtig geklappt, aber wir haben beide viel Schaden damit angerichtet. “  
  
Sie schluckte.  
  
Severus schnaufte leise. „Sieh mich _bitte _nicht so an, Hermine. Ich weiß, dass ich ein schlechter Lehrer war. Ich weiß, dass ich die Schüler falsch behandelt habe.“  
  
„Warum hast du es dann getan?“, fragte sie heiser.  
  
Severus holte tief Luft, hielt sie einen Moment an. Schluckte. „Ich war 21, als ich angefangen habe, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Die älteren Schüler kannten mich noch als ihren Mitschüler. Noch dazu als einen, der … bestenfalls unsympathisch gewesen ist, schlimmstenfalls der Grund für ihre schlaflosen Nächte. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie viel sie davon hielten, mich plötzlich als Professor zu betiteln.“   
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Aber ich hatte die Verantwortung für sie, insbesondere für die Slytherins. Es war meine Aufgabe, sie zu schützen – sowohl vor der Ablehnung und den Vorurteilen, die ihnen innerhalb des Schlosses begegneten, als auch vor … anderen Gefahren.“   
  
Er stockte und Hermine konnte sich vorstellen, welche Gedanken ihm gerade durch den Kopf gingen. Die meisten Todesser waren in Slytherin gewesen. Auch wenn Voldemort damals verschwunden war, so hatte Severus es in seinem Haus doch mit einigen Kindern von Todessern zu tun gehabt im Laufe der Jahre. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie schwer der Versuch, sie vom Pfad ihrer Eltern abzubringen, ohne sich offen gegen Voldemort zu stellen, für ihn gewesen sein musste. Wie vorsichtig er gewesen sein musste, um kein Misstrauen zu wecken. Und wie oft er gescheitert war.  
  
„Als Slytherin lernt man schnell, dass das Leben nicht fair ist. Ich habe versucht, einen Teil davon wiedergutzumachen. Und ich habe versucht, diese Lektion auch allen anderen Schülern zu erteilen. Nicht wegen Hausrivalitäten. Das Leben ist nicht fair und Todesser sind nicht nett. Sie sollten das lernen. Sie sollten es von jemandem lernen, den sie bedingungslos hassen konnten.“   
  
„Nicht so wie du?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
„Ja, nicht so wie ich“, murmelte er gedankenverloren. „Aber ich habe es auch einfach verabscheut, Lehrer zu sein. Ich habe es gehasst, dass Albus mich dazu gezwungen hat. Die Schüler waren mein Ventil.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du es so gehasst hast, warum bist du dann nach dem Ende des Krieges zurückgekehrt?“   
  
„Wegen Minerva. Sie brauchte einen Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Slughorn hat sich geweigert, diese Schule noch einmal zu betreten. Und ich glaube, sie hatte Angst, ich könnte mir was antun oder so.“ Er schnaubte.  
  
„Wie kam sie darauf?“  
  
Er sah sie an. „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, den Krieg zu überleben. Ich war … etwas haltlos im Sommer danach.“  
  
Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie ein haltloser Severus war, aber er schien nicht bereit, weiter ins Detail zu gehen. Professor McGonagalls Befürchtungen sprachen vielleicht auch für sich.  
  
„Ich bin sehr widerwillig und nur ihr zuliebe zurückgekehrt“, fuhr er schließlich fort. „Und es war dann ja auch nicht für lange.“  
  
„Aber lange genug?“  
  
Er lächelte schmal. „Ja, lange genug.“   
  
„Du meintest es also ernst, als du damals gesagt hast, es sei gut, dass dir gekündigt worden war.“   
  
„Ja.“ Er starrte auf einen Punkt links neben der Wasserkaraffe, zwei, drei, vier Sekunden lang. Dann sah er sie wieder an. „Es tut mir leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt, dich zu ängstigen.“  
  
„Nur neulich oder auch schon in Hogwarts?“, fragte sie mit einem halben Lächeln.  
  
„In Hogwarts war es absolut beabsichtigt“, entgegnete er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. Dann jedoch wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich werde es nie wieder dazu kommen lassen.“   
  
Die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der er ihr dieses Versprechen gab, raubte ihr den Atem. Sie schluckte. Nickte. „Bereust du es heute? Dass du der Lehrer gewesen bist, der du warst, meine ich.“  
  
„Ja, manchmal.“ Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, dann fügte er hinzu: „Je mehr ich mich daran erinnere, wie meine Kindheit war, desto mehr bereue ich es, ihm so ähnlich geworden zu sein. Und dann fällt mir wieder ein, dass ich zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich zu unterrichten begann, keine andere Wahl mehr hatte. Ich musste der Todesser sein, den Voldemort nach seiner Rückkehr in meinen Erinnerungen sehen wollte, also war ich es.“ Er hielt ihren Blick einen Moment lang fest, ehe er tief Luft holte und aufstand. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ das benutzte Geschirr in die Küche schweben. Es landete klirrend in der Spüle. „Wollen wir weitermachen? Ich hab noch ein paar Tränke auf der Liste.“  
  
Hermine nickte überrumpelt. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie aus einem Traum aufgewacht, so plötzlich hatte Severus ihr Gespräch beendet.  
  
„Gut. Geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich.“ Er verließ das Wohnzimmer in Richtung des Bades und Hermine kehrte zurück ins Labor.


	16. Kapitel 15

Am Abend war Hermine angenehm erschöpft. Ihr taten die Hände etwas weh von den ungewohnten Handgriffen und Bewegungen und ihr Nacken war steif, weil sie die ganze Zeit auf die Tischplatte hinunter geschaut hatte. Aber Severus hatte es geschafft, seine Auftragsliste komplett abzuarbeiten.  
  
Ihm war erstaunlicherweise keine Erschöpfung anzumerken. Auf halbem Weg die Treppe nach oben fragte er: „Möchtest du einen Tee oder lieber Wasser?“  
  
Hermine wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, wovon er sprach. Erst verzögert fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihm angeboten hatte, heute Abend noch die nächsten Erinnerung aus dem Käfig zu holen. „Willst du wirklich heute noch weitermachen?“  
  
„Du hast es vorgeschlagen“, sagte er und sah sich zu ihr um.  
  
„Da wusste ich noch nicht, wie anstrengend ein kompletter Tag Laborarbeit sein kann.“  
  
„Also bist du zu müde?“  
  
„Du nicht?“ Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.  
  
Severus zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern. „Müdigkeit macht mir nichts aus.“  
  
„Stimmt, deswegen brauchtest du ja auch meine Hilfe“, murmelte sie ironisch.  
  
Er kniff die Augen etwas zusammen. „Das Problem ist nicht die Müdigkeit, sondern meine Konzentration.“  
  
„Heute erschienst du mir sehr konzentriert.“  
  
Er wandte den Blick ab. „Es hilft mir, wenn du da bist. Dann verliere ich mich nicht so leicht in meinen Gedanken.“  
  
„Weil es dir unangenehm wäre, wenn ich das bemerken würde?“  
  
Nun sah er sie doch wieder an. „Nein.“ Seine geschlossenen Lippen bewegten sich, als würden sie Worte formen, die Severus nicht aussprechen wollte. Als er Hermines Blick begegnete, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sagte: „Du bist wie ein Anker im Hier und Jetzt für mich.“  
  
„Oh“, sagte sie leise. „Das klingt … gut irgendwie.“  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht und stieg weiter die Stufen hinauf.  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Also willst du heute wirklich noch weitermachen.“  
  
„Nur wenn es dir nicht zu viel ist.“  
  
Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Sie war zwar körperlich erschöpft, aber ihr Kopf war fit. Wäre sie jetzt nach Hause gegangen, hätte sie vermutlich noch ein paar Stunden gelesen. „Nein“, sagte sie deswegen, „ich denke, ich schaffe das. Und ich hätte gern erst ein großes Glas Wasser und danach dann Tee.“ Sie hatte furchtbaren Durst, die letzten beiden Tränke hatten das Labor in ein tropisches Klima gehüllt. Ihr Shirt klebte an ihrem Rücken.  
  
Also saßen sie ein paar Minuten später wieder vor dem Kaminfeuer in den Sesseln. Severus hatte ihr wie gewünscht ein Glas Wasser hingestellt und einen kräftigen schwarzen Tee gekocht. Für sich selbst hatte er kein Wasser mitgebracht.  
  
Nachdem er seinen Zauberstab wie üblich auf den Kaminsims gelegt und Hermine ihre von der Hitze und Feuchtigkeit im Labor entfesselten Haare gebändigt hatte, machte sie es sich bequem und wandte sich ihm zu. „Darf ich?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Ja, du darfst.“  
  
Mittlerweile war es eine Sache von Sekunden, in Severus' Geist zu schlüpfen, eine Erinnerung aus dem Käfig zu lassen und wieder zu gehen. Hermine schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als sie wieder durch ihre eigenen Augen sah, und hörte Severus leise stöhnen. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Das ist die Erinnerung, die du gesehen haben musst.“ Er rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Oh. Okay. Dann brauchen wir wohl einen Eimer.“  
  
Severus sah sie entrüstet an. „Ich besitze keine _Eimer_. Ich besitze Kessel und Bechergläser und Messbecher und Phiolen, aber keine _Eimer_. Davon abgesehen verfüge ich über ein Bad, ich werde ihn nicht brauchen.“  
  
Hermine lachte bitter. „Doch, wirst du.“  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, aber ehe er sich weiter auf diese Diskussion einlassen konnte, zog die Erinnerung ihn mit sich.  
  
Hermine beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang, dann ging sie in die Küche und öffnete zielsicher den Schrank neben dem Fenster. Wenn Severus keinen Eimer besaß, musste sie eben einen erschaffen. Sie schob die Tassen auf dem Regal herum und zog eine merkwürdige rosa Tasse aus der letzten Reihe. Ihrer Erfahrung nach landeten die ungeliebten Tassen immer ganz hinten im Schrank. Und rosa wollte auch nicht so richtig zu ihm passen. „Ich hoffe, du hängst nicht allzu sehr daran“, murmelte Hermine. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes verwandelte sie die Tasse in einen – immer noch rosafarbenen – kleinen Eimer. Dann kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
  
Eigentlich hätte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz gesetzt und ihm Raum gegeben, aber sie wollte es ihm ersparen, sich über sein Hemd zu erbrechen. Das machte wirklich keinen Spaß. Also blieb sie neben seinem Sessel stehen, hielt den Eimer in Position und wartete. Mit pochendem Herzen.  
  
Severus gab Geräusche von sich, die Hermine ahnen ließen, an welcher Stelle der Erinnerung er sich gerade befand. Sie hatte eigentlich einen sehr robusten Magen und es machte ihr nicht viel aus, jemanden beim Erbrechen zu begleiten. Ginny hatte davon bereits mehrere Male profitiert, wenn eines der Kinder krank gewesen war. Oder Harry. Aber Severus' Erinnerung hatte auch Spuren in ihr hinterlassen. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als hätte sie es selbst erlebt. Jedenfalls wurde ihr etwas flau im Magen und sie war froh, dass das Mittagessen schon einige Stunden zurücklag.  
  
Es dauerte etwa zehn Minuten, bis Severus aus der Erinnerung auftauchte. Genauso wie bei ihr vor einigen Wochen waren auch bei ihm das Erwachen und das Erbrechen quasi ein- und derselbe Vorgang. Er schien entsetzt, dass sie recht behalten hatte. „Ich hab dich gewarnt“, murmelte Hermine und hoffte gleich darauf, dass er es nicht gehört hatte.  
  
Was er vermutlich nicht hatte, denn sobald er den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte, nahm er ihr den Eimer aus der Hand, stand auf und ging mit großen Schritten hinüber ins Bad. Er riss zwar die Tür hinter sich zu, aber Hermine konnte ihn trotzdem hören. Deutlich.  
  
Severus litt mehr, als sie es getan hatte. Sie hatte das Ekelgefühl zwar noch eine Weile lang mit sich herumgetragen, aber es war innerhalb von Sekunden so sehr abgeflaut, dass sie es hatte aushalten können. Bei Severus schien es gar nicht vergehen zu wollen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten ging sie zur Badezimmertür. Sie klopfte dagegen und fragte: „Kannst du mich hören, Severus?“  
  
Von drinnen war ein Geräusch zu hören, das sich unterschied von allen anderen, wenn auch nicht wesentlich. Trotzdem beschloss sie, es als Zustimmung zu werten.  
  
„Gut. Dann schließ die Augen und stell dir vor, du wärst auf einer Waldlichtung. Ein kleiner Bach schlängelt sich hindurch und das Sonnenlicht glitzert auf der Wasseroberfläche.“ Weil sie wusste, dass er mit der Vorstellungskraft seine Schwierigkeiten hatte, untermalte sie ihre Worte mit magisch erzeugten Geräuschen; Wind, der durch Blätter raschelte, ein Specht, der gegen einen Baumstamm klopfte, Vogelgezwitscher. Für sie vor der Tür waren die Geräusche eine Spur zu laut. Sie hoffte, dass sie für ihn genau die richtige Lautstärke hatten. „Du siehst kleine Fische im klaren Wasser und setzt dich an das Ufer, um zu verweilen. Der Wind fährt dir durch die Haare, die Sonne ist warm auf deinem Gesicht.“  
  
Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während sie mit langsamer, ruhiger Stimme dieses Bild malte, das ihn ablenken sollte von den Bildern der Erinnerung, die ihn immer wieder zu überkommen schienen. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es ruhig im Bad.  
  
Hermine überließ ihn für einen Moment seiner Fantasie und den Naturgeräuschen, die noch immer den Flur ausfüllten. Sie lief ins Labor hinunter, erschrak über das zischende Geräusch der sich selbst entzündenden Lichter und durchsuchte die Phiolen, die noch auf einem der Labortische standen. Der Trank gegen Übelkeit war Teil der Bestellung gewesen. Als sie fündig geworden war, ging sie wieder hinauf und weiter in die Küche, holte zwei der Schnapsgläser, die sie im Regal unter den Tassen entdeckt hatte, und füllte sie beide zu drei Vierteln mit dem Trank.  
  
Wieder klopfte sie gegen die Tür, wartete aber nicht auf eine Reaktion, bevor sie hineinging. Ein säuerlicher Geruch lag in der Luft. Sie fand Severus auf dem Boden sitzend, den Rücken gegen die Badewanne gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, er sah entsetzlich fahl aus. Sie tippte ihm gegen die Schulter. Er blinzelte schwerfällig. „Hier“, sagte sie und hielt ihm eines der Gläser hin. Sie stieß mit ihrem eigenen dagegen, so dass es leise klirrte, dann leerte sie ihres mit einem Zug.  
  
Severus war vorsichtiger. Er trank es in mehreren kleinen Schlucken, während Hermine einen Frischluftzauber sprach. Die Wohltat der eintretenden Wirkung beider Dinge war ihm deutlich anzusehen.  
  
„Ich hab mich im Labor bedient, ich hoffe, das war okay.“  
  
Er nickte matt. „Danke“, krächzte er heiser.  
  
„Dafür bin ich da.“  
  
Severus schloss wieder die Augen. Er atmete tief durch. „Das war … unerwartet“, stellte er nach ein paar Minuten fest.  
  
„Offensichtlich.“  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich …“ Er brach ab.  
  
Hermine ließ sich neben ihm auf den Boden sinken. „Warum nicht?“  
  
Er stieß leise auf und verzog das Gesicht. Hermine goss ihm noch einmal von dem Trank ein und gab ihm das kleine Glas. Diesmal leerte auch er es in einem Zug. „Ich kann das kontrollieren. Eigentlich.“ Seine Stimme verlor sich und ihr fiel ein, wie verzweifelt er in seiner Erinnerung den Brechreiz zu beherrschen versucht hatte. Er hatte es lernen müssen, das zu kontrollieren. Für einen Moment schloss Hermine die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir schon wieder hier sind.“ Er gestikulierte durch das Bad.  
  
„Kein Problem. Möchtest du über die Erinnerung reden?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Okay. Du kannst den Traumlos-Schlaftrank nehmen und wir machen dann morgen weiter.“  
  
„Dagegen bin ich allergisch. Helmkraut …“ Er verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Dann der Trank der lebenden Toten. Mit zwanzig Tropfen solltest du die Nacht über deine Ruhe haben.“  
  
Er nickte missmutig. „Ja, ich weiß.“  
  
Während er sich weiter ausruhte, fiel Hermines Blick auf seine trockenen Lippen. Er stützte den Kopf in die rechte Hand, runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er eigentlich etwas getrunken, seitdem sie aus dem Labor gekommen waren? Hermine beschwor seine Vitalwerte herauf. Sie schnalzte leise mit der Zunge.  
  
„Was?“, fragte Severus; er klang gereizt.  
  
„Du hast wenig getrunken heute und das Erbrechen eben hat es nicht besser gemacht.“  
  
„Nein, ehrlich?“ Diesmal war seine Stimme wie Säure und sein Blick so vernichtend, dass Hermine eine Augenbraue in die Stirn zog.  
  
„Du hast gefragt.“ Wieder glitten ihren Blicke über seine Werte, ehe sie sie verschwinden ließ. Sie wollte ihn fragen, warum er so wenig getrunken hatte, verkniff es sich aber. Falsche Stimmung für ein Kreuzverhör. „Du musst tierische Kopfschmerzen haben“, sagte sie stattdessen.  
  
Er brummte leise. „Ich werde keine größere Menge Wasser mehr trinken heute.“  
  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir. Deswegen meine Besorgnis. In Kombination mit dem Trank der lebenden Toten ist das gefährlich. Du würdest nicht aufwachen, wenn es kritisch wird.“  
  
„Und was hast du jetzt vor?“  
  
„Angesichts deiner verständlichen Empfindlichkeit gegenüber dem Ernährungszauber würde ich ungern die magische Variante ausprobieren. Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, besorg ich Kochsalzlösung und leg dir eine Infusion an.“  
  
„Das heißt, du stichst mir wieder so ein Ding in den Arm?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Für wie lange?“  
  
„Etwa eine Stunde.“  
  
„Hab ich eine Wahl?“  
  
„Hast du. Du könntest stattdessen langsam Wasser trinken. Oder auf den Trank der lebenden Toten verzichten.“  
  
„Sag doch einfach Nein.“ Er massierte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel.  
  
„Aber das entspräche nicht der Wahrheit.“  
  
Er sah sehr erschöpft und irgendwie auch verwundbar aus, als er sich ihr zuwandte. Als hätte die letzte Stunde ihm jeden Schutz weggerissen, den er sich für den Kontakt mit der Welt zugelegt hatte. „Doch, das würde es“, erklärte er müde. „Ich ertrage es gerade nicht, größere Mengen von irgendwas in meinem Magen zu haben und ich schaffe es nicht, mich die ganze Nacht aus eigener Kraft gegen die Erinnerung zu wehren.“  
  
„Okay. Dann hast du tatsächlich keine andere Wahl. Ich könnte dir die Infusion anhängen, während du schläfst. Ich würde warten bis sie durchgelaufen ist und dann gehen.“  
  
„Nein.“ Er klang, als würde er das nicht diskutieren.  
  
Hermine nickte und verkniff sich auch jede Frage dazu. „Okay … Dann musst du noch ein bisschen durchhalten. Ich besorg alles und bin gleich wieder da. Schaffst du es allein ins Wohnzimmer?“  
  
Er nickte, sie disapparierte.  
  
Hermine brauchte etwa zwanzig Minuten, um eine Notapotheke in London zu finden, Infusionsbesteck und Kochsalzlösung zu bekommen, eine Rolle Klebeband aus ihrer Wohnung zu holen und wieder zu Severus zurückzukehren. Er saß mit einem Buch im Sessel, aber entspannt sah er dabei nicht aus. Er schlug es erleichtert zu, als er sie sah. „Rede mit mir“, bat er sie.  
  
„Ist die Erinnerung so aufdringlich?“  
  
Er nickte mit verbissener Miene. „Ja.“  
  
Hermine stach den Infusionsschlauch in den Verschluss am Beutel und ließ die Flüssigkeit hineinlaufen, bis ein paar Tropfen auf den Teppich fielen. Dann holte sie einen Stuhl vom Esstisch, der noch immer hier im Wohnzimmer stand, und legte beides darauf. „Mach bitte deinen Arm frei“, wies sie Severus an.  
  
Er knöpfte den Ärmel auf und schob den Stoff über den Ellbogen. „Hast du mir zugehört?“, fragte er ungeduldig.  
  
„Ja, hab ich.“ Mit dem Zauberstab desinfizierte sie seine Armbeuge und machte seine Venen sichtbar.  
  
„Und, was …“ Er sog zischend die Luft ein, als sie die Nadel in seinen Arm stach und mit Klebeband fixierte. „… sagst du dazu?“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete er ihr Tun.  
  
Hermine drehte den Infusionsschlauch auf die Kanüle und befestigte auch diesen dann mit einem Stück Klebestreifen auf seinem Unterarm, bevor sie den Stuhl in einen Infusionsständer verwandelte und den Beutel daran aufhängte. Sie drehte das Rädchen am Schlauch etwas nach oben und beobachtete ein paar Sekunden lang, wie die Kochsalzlösung zügig in den Schlauch tropfte.  
  
Schließlich begegnete sie wieder seinem ungeduldigen Blick und seufzte. „Diese Erinnerung ist eine von den wirklich heftigen, Severus. Sie hat viel Energie an sich gebunden. Zwischen allen Erinnerungen war es diese, die mich als erste angefallen und mit sich gezogen hat. Ehrlich gesagt überrascht es mich, dass es nicht auch die erste war, die sich wieder aus dem Käfig drängelte. Sie einmal anzuschauen, schwächt sie vermutlich nicht nennenswert. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn du sie danach sofort zu verdrängen versuchst.“  
  
„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach sonst tun?“, fragte er scharf.  
  
„Das war kein Vorwurf. Du kannst gerade nichts anderes tun, du bist am Limit. Wir machen es so, wie wir es eben besprochen haben. Die Infusion läuft etwa eine Stunde lang, in der Zeit werden wir uns unterhalten, um es dir ein bisschen leichter zu machen, dich der Erinnerung zu widersetzen. Und danach nimmst du den Trank der lebenden Toten und hast hoffentlich mindestens acht Stunden lang deine Ruhe. Morgen früh komm ich wieder her und dann schauen wir, was geht. Reden oder nochmal anschauen, das entscheiden wir morgen. Okay?“  
  
Ein Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper. Der Widerwille gegen die weitere Beschäftigung mit dieser Erinnerung war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hermine konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. „Okay“, presste er schließlich hervor.  
  
„Gut.“ Hermine setzte sich nach einem weiteren Blick auf seinen Arm zurück in den Sessel. Die Müdigkeit hatte auch sie inzwischen etwas dünnhäutig gemacht. Wenn sie geahnt hätte, welche Erinnerung die nächste sein würde, hätte sie sich geweigert, damit heute noch weiterzumachen. Aber nun war es so. In den Käfig zurück bekam sie sie jedenfalls nicht ohne weiteres, die Gefahr, dass sich alle Erinnerungen dabei wieder befreiten, war zu groß. „Was für ein Buch hast du gelesen?“  
  
„ _Zaubertränke der Antike_ “, erwiderte er und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht.  
  
„Klingt interessant.“  
  
„Ja, in guten Zeiten ist es das. Jetzt gerade ist es … einfach nicht das Richtige.“  
  
„Das verstehe ich.“ Sie musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken. „Ich find's nett von deiner Chefin, dass sie dich im Moment von hier aus arbeiten lässt.“  
  
Severus lehnte den Kopf gegen die Sessellehne und beobachtete, wie die Kochsalzlösung in den Schlauch tropfte. „Ja, ich hab vermutlich Glück mit ihr. Sie hätte mir auch kündigen können, es gibt genug Tränkemeister, die einen Job suchen.“  
  
„Dann ist sie wohl sehr zufrieden mit dir.“  
  
„Es scheint so. Sie hat einen zweiten Tränkemeister eingestellt und meine Stelle auf uns beide verteilt. Er bearbeitet die außergewöhnlichen Bestellungen vor Ort, ich die Standardtränke, die sie immer auf Vorrat hat, von hier aus. Dadurch habe ich mehr Zeit.“  
  
„Elegante Lösung.“  
  
„Es bedeutet aber auch, dass ich im Moment weniger verdiene. Halbe Stelle, halber Lohn.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Seine plötzliche Offenheit zu dem Thema war ungewohnt und sicherlich seinem Kampf gegen die Erinnerung geschuldet. Wohl fühlte sie sich damit aber nicht. „Das beschäftigt dich sehr“, sagte sie schließlich.  
  
Er schnaubte. „Würde es dich nicht beschäftigen, wenn du auf einmal nur noch halb so viel Geld zur Verfügung und noch dazu eine saftige Krankenhausrechnung zu begleichen hättest?“  
  
„Doch, natürlich. Kommst du denn zurecht, wenn du alle bestellten Tränke zubereiten kannst? Also reicht das halbe Gehalt grundsätzlich?“  
  
„Ja, wenn ich alles schaffe, reicht es.“  
  
Hermine nickte. „Wie gesagt, ich helfe dir gern aus im Labor, auch nachdem ich wieder angefangen habe zu arbeiten.“  
  
Er stützte den Kopf in die Hand. „Du wirst dir eine gute Ausrede für deine Freunde einfallen lassen müssen, wenn du neben der Zeit im St.-Mungos noch mehr Zeit hier verbringst.“  
  
Hermine lächelte verschmitzt. „Ich muss mir gar nichts einfallen lassen. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, ich habe ein Projekt neben der Arbeit, das der Schweigepflicht unterliegt. Es fällt zwar gerade Ginny schwer, nicht mehr darüber zu erfahren, aber sie respektiert es.“  
  
„Ich bin also ein Projekt“, sagte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
  
„Solange du mir nicht erlaubst, dich vor ihnen anders zu bezeichnen, bist du das, ja.“  
  
„Damit kann ich leben.“  
  
„Gut.“ Sie lächelte ihn müde an.  
  
Severus warf einen Blick auf den Infusionsbeutel. „Ist da überhaupt schon was raus? Das hängt doch schon mindestens eine halbe Stunde da.“  
  
Hermine schnaubte. „Das waren maximal fünf Minuten! Ein bisschen musst du es noch mit mir und der Nadel im Arm aushalten.“  
  
„Mit dir gern, die Nadel hingegen …“  
  
„Konzentrier dich auf mich, dann vergisst du bald, dass sie da ist. Aber nicht den Arm anwinkeln!“  
  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Genau das war mein Plan.“  
  
„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich das nochmal erwähnt hab.“  
  
Hermine genoss es, dass seine Stimmung sich wieder lockerte. Sie schafften es, das Gespräch die ganze Zeit über auf diese Art fortzuführen, fanden auch mehrmals Anlass zum Lachen und nach einer Weile vergaß sogar Hermine die Zeit und ihre Müdigkeit. Severus' Gesellschaft war angenehm, auch und gerade abseits von Erinnerungen und Laborarbeit. Beinahe schämte sie sich ein bisschen dafür, wie sehr sie das überraschte. Und sie fragte sich, ob es diese Seite an ihm früher schon gegeben hatte oder ob sie zusammen mit den Erinnerung weggesperrt gewesen war. Zu fragen traute sie sich nicht. Nicht jetzt, wo es gerade so angenehm war. Vielleicht irgendwann mal.  
  
Schließlich war es soweit und der letzte Tropfen der Kochsalzlösung fiel in den Schlauch. „Du hast es geschafft“, verkündete Hermine und stand auf, um ihn von der Nadel in seinem Arm zu befreien.  
  
„Es wurde auch Zeit“, entgegnete Severus und klang dabei nicht ganz so bissig, wie sie es von ihm kannte. Die Erleichterung darüber, diesen Tag bald beenden zu können und sich nicht mehr gegen die Erinnerung wehren zu müssen, war ihm deutlich anzusehen.  
  
Hermine musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um ihm nicht vorzuhalten, dass er es hätte leichter haben können. Sicherlich hatte er seine Gründe. Aber sie würde ihn beizeiten darauf ansprechen, denn diese Gründe interessierten sie auch. „Morgen früh musst du unbedingt trinken!“, sagte sie, während sie in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte. „Die Infusion war ein Anfang, aber …“ Sie presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. „Trinkst du immer so wenig?“  
  
„Ich trinke, wenn ich Durst habe“, entgegnete er überreizt, rieb sich die Stirn.  
  
Hermine war in Versuchung, ihn danach zu fragen, wie er nach den letzten Tränken und dem überhitzten Klima im Labor keinen Durst gehabt haben konnte, aber er war offensichtlich am Ende seiner Geduld angelangt; sie kannte diese Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen aus zahlreichen Momenten im Zaubertrankunterricht. „Okay“, sagte sie also. „Dann bis morgen. Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Nacht.“  
  
Severus nickte knapp, fand aber keine Worte des Abschieds für sie, ehe Hermine disapparierte.   
  


\- - -

  
Sie hatte eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich, als sie am nächsten Morgen vor Severus' Tür apparierte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt richtig geschlafen hatte; obwohl sie müde und erschöpft gewesen war, schien ihr Kopf vergessen zu haben, wie man einschlief. Stattdessen hatte sie ihre Nacht damit verbracht, sich Sorgen zu machen. Severus mit dem Trank der lebenden Toten im Organismus allein zu lassen, hatte ihr ein ungutes Gefühl bereitet. Normalerweise verabreichte sie den Trank nur im klinischen Umfeld und da gab es auch nachts Kontrollen.  
  
Sie war jedenfalls erleichtert, als er ihr die Tür öffnete. Ihre Schultern sackten ein kleines Stück herab, als sie sich entspannte. Sie lächelte unwillkürlich. „Es geht dir gut“, hörte sie sich sagen, ehe sie es verhindern konnte.  
  
Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hattest du etwas anderes erwartet?“  
  
„Nein!“, sagte sie schnell, „Ich hatte nur … so ein blödes Gefühl irgendwie.“  
  
„Es war unbegründet.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Anscheinend hat meine Eule dich verpasst.“ Er trat zur Seite und Hermine ging verwundert an ihm vorbei.  
  
„Eule?“, fragte sie.  
  
Er rieb sich über die Stirn, während er die Tür hinter ihr schloss. „Ich hatte dir geschrieben, dass du später kommen sollst.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Der Trank der lebenden Toten wirkt nach. Ich nehme die Erinnerung im Moment kaum wahr, ansehen könnte ich sie mir jetzt nicht.“  
  
„Huh!“, machte Hermine. „Ich wusste nicht, dass der Trank der lebenden Toten so was kann.“  
  
„Ich habe gestern versäumt, es dir zu sagen.“ Er verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Verständlich. Wie ist es mit den Emotionen zur Erinnerung? Sind die wahrnehmbar gerade?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“  
  
„Wenn du möchtest, komme ich …“ Ein Krachen schnitt ihr das Wort ab. Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Was war das?“  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Die Schwerkraft, nehme ich an.“ Er ging an ihr vorbei und Hermine folgte ihm langsam.  
  
Sie zog überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Stirn, als sie das Wohnzimmer einsehen konnte. Es stand voll mit Möbeln, die sie erst auf den zweiten Blick als das Küchenmobiliar erkannte. Anscheinend war der alte Brotkasten vom restlos überfüllten Tisch gerutscht, Severus hob ihn gerade auf. „Was ist denn hier los?“, fragte sie erstaunt.  
  
Erst vermied er es sie anzusehen und rümpfte die Nase. Aber dann reckte er das Kinn vor und begegnete ihrem Blick. „Nachdem ich gestern meine eigenen Erfahrungen mit der Erinnerung gemacht habe, die auch du gesehen hast, kann ich verstehen, dass du dich in der Küche nicht wohl gefühlt hast. Ich bin dabei zu renovieren.“  
  
Hermine vermutete stark, dass 'nicht wohlfühlen' eine glatte Untertreibung war, aber sie nahm es so hin. „Find ich gut.“  
  
Er musterte sie mit schmalen Augen, dann nickte er knapp und stellte den Brotkasten, den er immer noch in den Händen hielt, auf einen der Stühle.  
  
„Weißt du schon, wie du es haben möchtest? Welche Farbe sollen die Wände bekommen? Wie sollen die Möbel aussehen? Was willst du überhaupt verändern?“  
  
Wieder verdrehte er die Augen. „Es soll anders werden, weiter bin ich noch nicht.“  
  
„Okay“, murmelte sie, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Er stöhnte leise. „Möchtest du mir helfen, Hermine?“  
  
Sie grinste, sie konnte es einfach nicht verhindern. „Gern!“ Dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ernst. „Aber vorher: Wie viel hast du heute schon getrunken?“ Sie fragte es im besten Heiler-Tonfall.  
  
„Fast einen Liter. Zufrieden?“  
  
„Sehr.“  
  
Severus ging an ihr vorbei in die nun komplett leere Küche und nachdem Hermine ihren Umhang an die Garderobe gehängt hatte, folgte sie ihm. Sie ließ ihren Blick einen Moment lang schweifen. „Es hilft schon, sie leer zu sehen, oder?“  
  
Er nickte knapp.  
  
„Willst du den Raum so lassen oder willst du ihn ganz anders gestalten?“ Sie deutete auf das Fenster und die Türen, insbesondere auf die Tür, die in den Hinterhof führte.  
  
„Die Aufteilung kann so bleiben.“  
  
„Also möchtest du Farben und Aussehen ändern.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Und welche Farbe schwebt dir vor?“  
  
Er sah sie an, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sehe ich so aus, als würden mir _Farben _vorschweben?“  
  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht schon wieder zu grinsen. „Nicht direkt, nein.“ Zu ihrer Überraschung zuckten auch seine Mundwinkel. „Ich kann mir mintgrün gut vorstellen. Oder apricot?“ Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Bitte was?“ Severus blinzelte, als hätte sie russisch mit ihm gesprochen – und vermutlich hätte er selbst davon noch mehr verstanden.  
  
„Die Wandfarbe, Severus! Terracotta könnte ich mir auch vorstellen, das wäre aber schon ein bisschen … kräftiger. Muss man mögen.“ Ein Blick in sein fragendes Gesicht verriet ihr, dass sie ihn verloren hatte. „Am besten, ich zeig es dir, oder?“  
  
„Ich bitte darum.“


	17. Kapitel 16

Drei Stunden hatte es gedauert, bis die Küche fertig umgestaltet war. Wann immer es irgendetwas zu renovieren gab, war Hermine ganz besonders dankbar für ihren Zauberstab und die Möglichkeit, verschiedene Optionen im direkten Vergleich anschauen zu können. Aber nachdem sie Severus mit der Wandfarbe schon so überfordert hatte (er hatte sich letztendlich für hellgrau entschieden), hatte sie sich danach zurückgehalten und seine Gedanken nur mit ihm diskutiert, wenn er sich unschlüssig war.   
  
Nun jedenfalls hatte die Küche keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem Raum, der sie vorher gewesen war. Sie war hell und freundlich – Hermine hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Raum das hergeben würde. Nicht mit all den dunklen, grausamen Dingen, die hier stattgefunden hatten. Sie fand es jetzt tatsächlich … schön.  
  
Severus hingegen war seine Meinung nur schwer anzusehen und aus der Angst heraus, ihn zu sehr übergangen zu haben, sagte sie: „Wenn es dir so doch nicht gefallen sollte, kannst du es ja jederzeit ändern.“  
  
Er riss sich vom Anblick der Küche los und sah sie an. „Das ist es nicht. Solange sie anders aussieht, ist es mir recht.“  
  
„Die Erinnerung?“, fragte sie.  
  
Er nickte.  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Gut, dass wir fertig sind. Wollen wir rübergehen?“ Es fiel ihr dieses Mal schwer, sich von der entspannten Stimmung zu verabschieden. Sie wäre gern weiter in der Küche geblieben und hätte mit ihm über Farben und Details diskutiert. Severus hatte einen unglaublich trockenen Humor, den sie von ihm nicht erwartet hatte. Sarkasmus? Ja. Aber echten Humor? Eher nicht. Vielleicht hatte es auch ihm ein bisschen Spaß gebracht, die Küche umzugestalten.   
  
Jedenfalls war die Falte zwischen seine Augenbrauen zurückgekehrt, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte. Vielleicht fiel es auch ihm schwer, wieder hier zu sein.  
  
„Ich glaube, wenn wir mit den Erinnerung fertig sind, musst du mindestens auch noch die Kaminecke umgestalten, oder?“  
  
„Ja.“ Er ließ seinen Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen. Dann schloss er die Augen und schwieg.  
  
„Schwieriges Thema?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile und zog die Beine auf den Sessel.  
  
„Ja“, sagte er wieder, während er blinzelte. Aber er vermied es, sie anzusehen.   
  
Hermine lehnte den Kopf zurück. Sie hatte während ihres Medizin-Studiums immer mal wieder mit Patienten zu tun gehabt, die unter Essstörungen litten. Es war schwierig gewesen, darüber zu sprechen und sie hatte das gern den psychologischen Kollegen überlassen. Jetzt wünschte sie, sie hätte solche Gespräche auch mal selbst geführt. Oder wenigstens dabei zugehört.  
  
Schließlich war es Severus, der die Augen zusammenkniff und sagte: „Es war das erste Mal, dass sie mir das antaten, aber … nicht das einzige Mal.“  
  
Sie seufzte leise. „Das hatte ich befürchtet. Wie alt warst du?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Sechs oder sieben vielleicht.“ Er sprach langsam, leise. Fixierte einen Punkt auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin und wirkte etwas abwesend. „Ich hatte die … ersten magischen Ausbrüche, mein Vater steckte tief in seinen Pferdewetten, meine Mutter hatte gerade keinen Job … Es blieb nicht viel Geld übrig für Essen.“  
  
Das Bild von Tobias Snape tauchte vor ihren Augen auf, das wutverzerrte Gesicht und wie groß er aus Severus' Perspektive gewirkt hatte. Wie übermächtig. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. „Weißt du noch, was das war, das du essen solltest?“  
  
Severus schluckte angestrengt und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Mund.   
  
„Wenn das zu viel ist, musst du es nicht beantworten“, erinnerte Hermine ihn.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieber reden als anschauen“, murmelte er.  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Er atmete tief durch. „Erbsenpüree mit Leber. Mein Vater … Er kannte jemanden, der in einer Schlachterei arbeitete. Der brachte ihm manchmal Sachen mit, die sie nicht verkauft hatten.“  
  
Hermine rümpfte die Nase.  
  
Severus schnaubte, als er es sah. „Ja“, grollte er. „Ich kann das bis heute nicht essen, ohne dass sich mir der Magen umdreht.“ Er wurde still, aber nicht auf die friedliche Art, die Hermine sonst von ihm kannte. Nicht auf die Art, bei der er Gedanken in seinem Kopf wendete, bis er die richtigen Worte dafür fand. Es sah eher so aus, als tobte ein Krieg in seinem Kopf. Und in seinem Körper. Er atmete langgezogen aus, beugte sich ein bisschen nach vorn.  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn, während sie ihn beobachtete. „Was geht gerade in dir vor, Severus?“  
  
Er sah sie gequält an. „Hast du schon mal diesen Ernährungszauber am eigenen Leib erfahren?“  
  
„Nur durch dich in deiner Erinnerung. Es fühlte sich nicht gut an.“  
  
„Nein“, sagte er hohl, „das tut es nicht.“ Seine Stimme verlor sich und für einen Moment versank er komplett in ein Erleben, in das Hermine ihn nicht begleiten konnte. Sie kaute auf der Innenseite ihrer Wange. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sagte er: „Solange ich mich zurückerinnern kann, hatte ich Schwierigkeiten mit dem Essen. Ich wollte es einfach nicht. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam …“ Wieder atmete er langsam aus. „Ich hatte endlich die Kontrolle darüber. Dachte ich jedenfalls …“  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie sehr leise.  
  
Er sah sie müde an. „Was passiert mit Menschen, die nicht essen, Heilerin Granger?“  
  
„Sie brechen irgendwann zusammen.“  
  
Severus nickte langsam. „Das tun sie.“  
  
Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen. Dann fragte sie: „Wie hat Madam Pomfrey darauf reagiert?“  
  
Er lachte so bitter, dass es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Dann schwieg er wieder und sie rechnete schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, als er sagte: „Sie hat mich ausgefragt. Wollte meine … Eltern informieren.“  
  
Hermine schluckte. Ihr schlug das Herz immer noch bis zum Hals, ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt. „Was hast du getan, Severus?“  
  
„Ich hab sie obliviiert“, sagte er, als wäre es die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung gewesen. „Und es nie wieder dazu kommen lassen.“  
  
„Aber … du warst doch erst …“ Sie brach ab, als er sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. Hermine konnte nichts dagegen tun, sie war zutiefst beeindruckt von der Leistung. Selbst sie hätte mit elf Jahren noch keinen _Obliviate _bewerkstelligen können. Aber sie war auch nie so verzweifelt gewesen wie er. „Und dann?“  
  
Severus seufzte schwer. „Dann … wurde ich wütend. Diese ganze Zeit … Ich habe alles und jeden gehasst.“ Er senkte den Blick, kratzte sich an der Hand. „Ich hab Slytherin in der Zeit viele Punkte gekostet. Noch ein Grund, warum meine eigenen Leute mich ablehnten.“  
  
„Verstehe.“  
  
„Ach, kannst du das?“ Er sah sie gereizt an.   
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Hermine ruhig und reckte das Kinn vor. „Schwierigkeiten mit dem Essen sind … einfach grausam. Ich verstehe, wie du dich damals gefühlt haben musst.“ Er wandte den Blick ab, aber sie sprach trotzdem weiter: „Du hattest so sehr gehofft, endlich etwas kontrollieren zu können, das schon immer deiner Kontrolle hätte unterliegen sollen. Und dann betrügt dich dein eigener Körper. Natürlich hat dich das wütend gemacht.“ Sie seufzte leise. „Wie bist du damit umgegangen?“  
  
„Ich hab mich geprügelt“, sagte Severus hohl. Sein Blick war leer, er starrte wieder vor sich auf den Boden und kratzte sich noch immer, als würde er gar nicht bemerken, was er da tat. Seine Hand war schon ganz rot. „Irgendjemand ließ sich immer provozieren. Je lädierter ich war, desto besser hab ich mich gefühlt.“  
  
Hermine griff nach seiner Hand. „Severus, hör bitte auf damit.“   
  
Erst als er ihrem Blick begegnete, schien ihm bewusst zu werden, was er da tat. Er legte die Hände auf seine Beine.   
  
„Was hat Lily dazu gesagt?“, kehrte Hermine zum Thema zurück.  
  
„Nichts. Sie ist auf Abstand gegangen, als ich ihr nicht sagen wollte, warum ich das tue.“  
  
Hermine senkte den Blick. „Hast du … Wann hast du aufgehört, dieses Ventil zu nutzen?“  
  
„Kurz nachdem meine Mitschüler versucht hatten, mich in der Toilette zu ertränken.“ Er rümpfte die Nase. „Lucius hatte mich wohl schon länger im Blick, Slughorn hatte ihn auf mich angesprochen. Er hat mich gefragt, was ich eigentlich damit bezwecke.“  
  
„Konntest du mit ihm darüber reden?“  
  
Severus schnaubte. „Nein. Aber dass er mich darauf ansprach, brachte mich dazu, vorsichtiger zu werden. Ich wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit, ich wusste nur nicht …“ Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Du wusstest dir nicht anders zu helfen.“  
  
„Nein. Ich musste diese Wut … irgendwie aus mir rauskriegen.“  
  
Seine Wortwahl machte sie hellhörig. Auch Severus fuhr kaum merklich zusammen und wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund, als könnte er die Worte damit zurückrufen. Er schloss die Augen. Hermine holte gerade Luft, um die Frage zu stellen, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, aber er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Ja“, sagte er leise. „Manchmal hab ich mich absichtlich erbrochen.“  
  
Sie schluckte.   
  
Und zu ihrer grenzenlosen Überraschung erzählte er noch mehr, so als … Ja. Als hätte er seit Jahrzehnten darauf gewartet, dass ihm jemand zuhörte: „Es war so leicht. Ich musste nur … ein bisschen zu viel essen. Ich hab schon immer wenig gegessen, niemandem kam es je verdächtig vor, wenn es mal ein bisschen mehr war. Dank der … _Bemühungen _meiner Eltern hat das immer gereicht. Es ekelt mich so sehr, wenn mein Magen voll ist …“  
  
Gegenwart. Dieser Gedanke durchfuhr sie wie ein kleiner Stromstoß. Er hatte in der Gegenwart gesprochen. Sie schloss die Augen. Natürlich hatte er das. Solche Probleme verschwanden nicht einfach, nur weil man erwachsen wurde. „Das ist immer noch so, oder?“  
  
Er presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie ganz weiß wurden. „Ja, Hermine“, sagte er mit dunkler Stimme und sah sie provokant an. „Das ist immer noch so.“  
  
„Verstehe.“   
  
Er schnaufte und fuhr sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen. „Sag nicht immer, dass du das _verstehst_! Wie willst du so was verstehen?“ Er krallte die Finger der anderen Hand in die Lehne seines Sessels.   
  
„Dann erklär es mir“, bat sie ihn.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Lassen wir das.“  
  
„Okay.“   
  
„Ich werd mir die Erinnerung jetzt anschauen“, sagte er, klang dabei regelrecht verbissen und schaffte es nicht, sie anzusehen.  
  
„Okay. Möchtest du vorher noch eine Atemübung machen, um dich zu beruhigen?“  
  
„Nein!“ Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, dann ließ er sich von der Erinnerung mitziehen. Es war eine Flucht.  
  
Hermine stand auf und lief langsam durch das Wohnzimmer, fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Sie versuchte, langsam zu atmen, um ihren rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Das Gespräch hatte sie mitgenommen. Mehr als jedes andere vorher. Möglicherweise weil sie diese Erinnerung selbst durchlebt hatte. Weil sie sich nicht nur in ihn hineinfühlte, sondern es wirklich _gefühlt _hatte. Sie war da gewesen. Sie hatte seinen Vater gesehen. Und seine Mutter. Sie hatte es _gespürt_ , das Essen in seinem Magen. Den Schmerz, den grenzenlosen Ekel. Und sie hatte die Erleichterung gespürt, als es endlich weg war. Es hatte einfach … gut getan. Ein gutes Gefühl, von denen es in seinem Leben offensichtlich nicht viele gegeben hatte.  
  
Ihr war ein bisschen übel, als sie stehen blieb. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Wohnzimmer. Auf die Möbel. Auf Formen und Farben. Auf Geräusche, die sie hören konnte. Und beruhigte sich. Erinnerte sich, weswegen sie hier war.  
  
Ihr Blick flog zu Severus. Sie stand hinter seinem Sessel und konnte nur die schwarzen Haare sehen. Er würde bald wieder aus der Erinnerung auftauchen. Der kleine rosa Eimer hatte gestern Abend in der Badewanne gestanden. Dort fand sie ihn auch jetzt. Sie nahm ihn mit, stellte sich neben ihn und wartete.   
  
Als Severus blinzelte, beobachtete sie ihn aufmerksam. Ihm standen feine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und er war wieder sehr grau im Gesicht. Sie konnte sehen, wie sein Kehlkopf sich bewegte, und hielt ihm den Eimer hin. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wartete eine Sekunde, zwei, drei. Dann stand er auf und ging eilig an ihr vorbei ins Bad.  
  
Hermine sah ihm nach und zu ihrer Überraschung hörte sie zwar ihn, aber keine Tür knallen. Sie spähte um die Ecke. Die Tür schwang langsam um ihre Achse. Vermutlich hatte Severus sie nicht richtig zu fassen bekommen. Er stand über die Toilette gebeugt, würgte, hustete.   
  
Hermine schloss die Tür und beschwor die Waldgeräusche vom Vorabend wieder herauf. Dann wartete sie, bis es still wurde im Bad. Klopfte an. „Kommst du zurecht?“, fragte sie.   
  
„Ja“, grollte er.  
  
Sie kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück, zog die Beine auf den Sessel und vergrub die Hände in ihrem Schoß. Severus kam ein paar Minuten später. Er hatte ein dunkelgraues Handtuch in der Hand und setzte sich. Dann sah er aus, als hätte man ihn ausgeschaltet. Starrte in den Kamin. Sie schwiegen lange Minuten. Zehn oder fünfzehn, sie verlor das Gefühl für die Zeit. Nur das Knistern des Feuers und das Knacken der Holzscheite füllten die Stille.   
  
Schließlich atmete er scharf aus. „Niemand … weiß diese Dinge von mir. Niemand sollte sie je erfahren. Und du … ziehst sie mir so mühelos aus der Nase.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer das für dich sein muss.“  
  
Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr, die Lippen so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie kaum noch zu erkennen waren. Und fragte: „Wie ist es für dich?“  
  
„Dir diese Dinge aus der Nase zu ziehen oder sie zu hören?“, fragte sie.   
  
Er schnaubte. „Ich weiß, dass du es genießt, mich zum Reden zu bringen. Du bist immer noch eine verdammte Gryffindor, ihr wurdet schon mit der Nase in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten geboren.“  
  
„Touché“, entgegnete sie schmunzelnd.  
  
„Also?“  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte über das zerknüllte Handtuch in seinem Schoß und seine dünnen Finger hinauf zu seinem immer noch blassen, aber nicht mehr ganz so fahlen Gesicht. Stärker als in den letzten Tagen fielen ihr seine Wangenknochen auf, die sich deutlich unter der Haut abzeichneten. „Ich … hab vermutet, dass du Probleme mit dem Essen hast. Ich hab dich im Krankenhaushemd und weniger gesehen. Und Patienten werden im St.-Mungos gewogen, wenn sie stationär aufgenommen werden. Da es keine organische Ursache für dein Untergewicht gab, drängte sich der Gedanke auf. Aber es zu hören ist … anders.“  
  
„Du hast vorher nichts dazu gesagt.“  
  
„Nein, hab ich nicht. Es erschien mir sinnlos, ohne dass du diese Erinnerung kennst.“  
  
Er senkte den Blick.  
  
„Und ich … hab versucht, nicht so viel darüber nachzudenken“, gab sie zu. „Ein Teil von mir hat wohl gehofft, du vergisst es einfach, regelmäßig zu essen. Nicht mal gestern kam mir der Gedanke, dass das ein Problem sein könnte.“  
  
„Es ist kein Problem“, sagte er dunkel.  
  
Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Also hältst du es für normal, dass du Essen manchmal dazu nutzt, um deine Gefühle zu regulieren?“  
  
„Gefühle …“, grollte er abfällig. Dann sagte er mit fester Stimme: „Nein, ich halte es nicht für _normal_. Trotzdem ist es kein Problem. Es kommt kaum noch vor, ich hab das im Griff.“  
  
„Natürlich hast du das“, murmelte Hermine, ließ ihren Blick aber anscheinend so provokant über seinen dünnen Körper wandern, dass er die Nase rümpfte. „Konntest du dich wirklich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern?“, fragte sie, bevor er etwas dazu sagen konnte. „An das alles, was du mir heute erzählt hast? Das hat einen so großen Teil deines Lebens bestimmt. Ich … Ich frage mich, wie du das einfach hinnehmen konntest ohne zu hinterfragen, warum das so ist.“  
  
„Nein, ich konnte mich nicht erinnern“, sagte er scharf. „Für mich _ist _es normal. Es war schon immer so.“  
  
Hermine schnaubte leise. „Nichts daran ist _normal_.“  
  
„Ich weiß!“ Er krallte die Hände in das Handtuch.  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du mal versucht, dein Essverhalten zu ändern? Langsam mehr zu essen? Das Gefühl eines vollen Magens auszuhalten?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
„Weil es mir zuwider ist!“, sagte Severus laut. „Essen ekelt mich an! Ich habe nie verstanden, wie man es als Genuss empfinden kann!“  
  
„Aber dein Gewicht …“, begann Hermine mit gequälter Miene.   
  
Severus schnaufte. „Ich lege es nicht darauf an, so dünn zu sein. Ich esse so viel ich kann, für mehr reicht es eben nicht.“  
  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.   
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir für heute Schluss machen“, sagte Severus leise.  
  
Ein kleiner Adrenalinstoß fuhr durch ihren Körper. Sie war zu weit gegangen. Hatte vergessen, weswegen sie hier war. Hermine schluckte. „Es … tut mir leid, Severus. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich an diesen Punkt zu bringen.“  
  
Er seufzte. „Das weiß ich. Ausnahmsweise verstehe _ich _mal.“  
  
Sie nickte. „Okay“, murmelte sie, „okay.“ Rieb sich über die Stirn. „Soll ich morgen nochmal herkommen? Ich nehme an, du musst noch ein paar Mal durch diese Erinnerung durch?“  
  
„Ja. Alleine.“ Er sah sie müde an. „Und dann brauche ich eine Pause.“  
  
Er sagte es ganz ruhig, aber für Hermine fühlte es sich an wie eine Ohrfeige. Sie schluckte mühsam, um ihn nicht merken zu lassen, wie hart sie seine Zurückweisung traf. „Okay. Ich schicke dir eine Eule mit den Tagen, an denen ich abends frei habe. Du kannst dann ja Bescheid sagen, ob du weitermachen möchtest oder … noch mehr Zeit brauchst.“ Sie schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und stand auf.  
  
„Das werde ich.“  
  
Sie sah ihn unschlüssig an, aber er schwieg. „Bis … Bis bald, Severus.“  
  
Er nickte.  
  
Sie wandte sich um und schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen ihren Umhang von der Garderobe. Flüchtig fiel ihr Blick auf die Tür, die zur Küche führte, und sie dachte an den Spaß, den sie vorhin dort gehabt hatten.   
  


\- - -

  
Hermine verbrachte ihre letzten beiden Urlaubstage damit, Fachbücher zu wälzen. Sie suchte nach Antworten auf Fragen, die sie nicht mal in Worte fassen konnte. Und die ihr auch kein Buch dieser Welt beantworten konnte, weil sie sich alle um Severus drehten. Trotzdem las sie weiter, denn das war verdammt noch mal das einzige, das sie tun konnte! Das und Seite um Seite ihres Tagebuchs mit all den Fragen und Gedanken und Überlegungen zu füllen in der Hoffnung, dass irgendetwas davon aufhören würde, sich in ihrem Kopf zu drehen.   
  
Aber auch das passierte nicht.   
  
Was dafür passierte, war Ginny. Sie stand plötzlich vor ihrer Tür, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, den Zauberstab in der Hand, so als hätte sie sich selbst Zutritt verschafft, wenn Hermine ihr nicht die Tür geöffnet hätte.   
  
„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte Hermine verdutzt.  
  
„Ich wollte schauen, ob du noch lebst.“  
  
„Warum sollte ich nicht?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber da ich seit vier Tagen vergeblich versucht habe, dich zu erreichen, hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht.“  
  
Die Erkenntnis sickerte Hermines Rücken hinab, als hätte ihr jemand einen Eiswürfel in den Kragen gesteckt. „Ich hab vergessen, deine Patroni zu beantworten.“  
  
„Ja. Und du hast vergessen, deinen Kamin zu beantworten. Dreimal. Und du hast auch die Eule vergessen zu beantworten.“  
  
„Es tut mir _so _leid!“  
  
Ginny seufzte. „Lässt du mich denn jetzt wenigstens rein?“  
  
Hermine warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. „Ähm …“ Das Wohnzimmer sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Überall lagen offene Bücher, beschriebene Pergamente und Seiten aus einem normalen Notizblock herum. Dazwischen standen benutzte Teetassen, dreckige Teller und diverse Schachteln von Lieferdiensten der Umgebung. Sie hatte seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gelüftet und war sich nicht einmal sicher, wann sie das letzte Mal frische Kleidung angezogen hatte. „Wenn es okay für dich ist, kurz in der Küche zu warten? Ich muss … ein paar Sachen wegräumen.“  
  
Ginny nickte resigniert. „Meinetwegen.“  
  
Während sie also in die Küche ging, stolperte Hermine ins Wohnzimmer und versuchte, inmitten des Chaos ihren Zauberstab zu finden. Es war eine Weile her, dass sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie schob Papiere und Pergamente zusammen, klappte Bücher zu und stapelte sie mit dem Buchschnitt nach vorn und dem Cover nach unten in der Ecke neben dem Kamin und als sie endlich ihren Zauberstab gefunden hatte (er war halb unter die Couch gerollt), hatte sie schon fast alles, das mit Severus zu tun hatte, weggeräumt.   
  
Zumindest konnte sie nun die Spuren ihrer in den letzten Tagen zweifelhaften Ernährung magisch beseitigen und erst, als sie einen Frischluftzauber anwandte, wurde ihr selbst bewusst, wie schlecht die Luft hier gewesen war.   
  
Bevor sie Ginny in der Küche abholte, machte Hermine einen Umweg über ihr Schlafzimmer und zog sich rasch um. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihr, dass auch eine Dusche sich positiv auf ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild ausgewirkt hätte; nun musste es reichen, die wilden Locken zusammenzubinden. Ginny hatte sie ja eh schon gesehen.  
  
„Möchtest du auch einen Tee?“, fragte sie, als sie die Küche betrat.  
  
„Ja, gern.“  
  
Hermine brachte Wasser zum Kochen und hängte Teebeutel in die weiße Kanne. Das Brodeln des Wassers war für einen Moment das einzige Geräusch, dann das Zischen des heißen Wassers in der Kanne. Sie stellte Tassen, Teekanne und Zuckerfässchen auf ein Tablett (die Milch, die noch im Kühlschrank gestanden hatte, war sauer) und ging Ginny voraus ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir nicht geantwortet habe. Ich war … einfach mit den Gedanken woanders“, versuchte Hermine sich zu erklären, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.  
  
„Ich kenne deine Phasen, in denen du mit den Gedanken woanders bist, Hermine. Das hier ist extremer. Was ist bloß los mit dir? Ich hab das Gefühl, seitdem du dieses mysteriöse Projekt neben der Arbeit hast, bist du nicht mehr du selbst.“  
  
Hermine nahm ihre Tasse in die Hand und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück, während sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie Ginnys Sorgen zerstreuen könnte. „Das Projekt nimmt mich sehr ein. Es fordert mich. In meinem Kopf ist gerade nicht viel Platz für anderes.“  
  
„Ja, das sehe ich. Wann hast du das letzte Mal geduscht?“  
  
„Ist ein paar Tage her“, gab Hermine zu und steckte ihre Nase in die Tasse, um Ginny dabei nicht ansehen zu müssen.   
  
„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, Mine.“  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Es geht mir gut.“  
  
Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Das _sagst _du zumindest.“  
  
Sie spürte, wie sie ungeduldig wurde. „Soll ich es dir etwa vortanzen?“   
  
Ginny sah sie sprachlos an.  
  
Klirrend stellte Hermine die Tasse auf den Tisch und seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, das war nicht fair. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass du dich um mich sorgst und es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich in den letzten Tagen nicht auf deine Versuche reagiert habe, mit mir zu reden. Ich werde aufpassen, dass das nicht nochmal passiert. Ich will nicht, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst.“  
  
„Ich werde mir immer Sorgen machen, ich bin eine Mutter.“ Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber es ist nicht nur das … Das erste Mal, als du so abwesend warst, standest du unter dem Einfluss eines Fluches und wärst beinahe gestorben. Beim letzten Mal … war deine Mum gerade gestorben und du hast eine Woche lang auf dem Flur gelebt.“  
  
„Das war keine Woche“, wandte Hermine halbherzig ein.  
  
Ginny sah sie an. „Ich hab einfach Angst um dich.“  
  
Hermine griff nach ihrer Hand. „Kein Fluch, keine Lebensgefahr, keine Depression, das verspreche ich dir! Es fällt mir auch nicht leicht, mit niemandem reden zu können über dieses Projekt. Ich hab so viele Gedanken im Kopf … Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie mit jemandem teilen. Aber das geht nicht.“  
  
„Das tut dir nicht gut.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Morgen muss ich wieder zur Arbeit, dann komm ich auf andere Gedanken. Zumindest zwingt es mich dazu, regelmäßig zu duschen.“ Hermine lächelte und war erleichtert, als Ginny es erwiderte.   
  
„Du solltest darum bitten, wenigstens eine Person in dieses Projekt mit einbeziehen zu dürfen.“  
  
„Ja, vielleicht mach ich das“, entgegnete Hermine. „Danke, dass du mich immer noch magst.“  
  
„Das werde ich immer!“


	18. Kapitel 17

Am nächsten Tag stand Hermine ein paar Minuten lang vor den großen Flügeltüren, die ins St.-Mungo-Hospital führten, und fühlte sich … merkwürdig. Sie hatte geduscht und sie hatte gefrühstückt, aber irgendetwas war … anders. Sie fühlte sich fremd in dieser vertrauten Umgebung. Falsch. Sie fühlte sich, als sollte sie gerade ganz woanders sein.   
  
Aber Severus hatte ihr geschrieben, dass er mehr Zeit brauchte und diese Woche noch nicht weitermachen wollte mit seinen Erinnerungen. Er hatte auch geschrieben, dass er ihre Hilfe bei den Tränken gerade nicht brauchte. Jedes Wort in seiner Nachricht hatte höflich geklungen, keines wie ein Vorwurf. Trotzdem fühlte es sich so an.   
  
Sie hatte sich falsch verhalten. Das war eine dieser Situationen gewesen, wegen derer sie seine Bitte ursprünglich hatte ablehnen wollen. Schon wieder. Sie war nicht hilfreich gewesen, vermutlich hatte sie eher alles noch schlimmer gemacht. Sie hatte als Heilerin mit ihm gesprochen, obwohl er … jemand anderen gebraucht hätte. Jedenfalls niemanden, der ihm vorhielt, wie ungesund sein Essverhalten war. Sie hätte …  
  
Hier befahl sie sich aufzuhören. Sie hatte in diesem Gedankenkarussell schon mehr Zeit verbracht, als sie vor sich selbst verantworten konnte. Ein Teil von ihr war dankbar dafür, dass sie sich jetzt wieder mit Arbeit ablenken konnte – auch wenn es sich falsch anfühlte.   
  
Und für Ablenkung hatte die Arbeit schon vor diesem Morgen gesorgt. Entgegen ihrer Abmachung mit Mrs Bucklemore war Hermine für die Janus Thickey-Station eingeteilt worden. Als sie ihren Arbeitsplan gesehen hatte, der am Montag mit einer Eule gekommen war, hatte sie sich mit ihr in Verbindung gesetzt und sie gefragt, was dahinter steckte.   
  
„Befehl von oben“, hatte sie gesagt, „Ich kann nichts daran ändern. Aber es ist nur vorübergehend.“  
  
Hermine schwante Böses. Es gab nicht viele Gründe, die die Klinikleitung dazu veranlassen könnte, sie für die Janus Thickey-Station einzuplanen, und als sie nun die Station betrat und das Gesicht von Heilerin Strout sah, wusste sie, dass sie recht gehabt hatte.  
  
„Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass das Blödsinn ist, aber sie haben mir nicht zugehört“, sagte die ältere Hexe ohne eine Begrüßung und warf die Hände in die Luft.   
  
„Ich soll mir alle Langzeitpatienten anschauen und gucken, ob ihnen nicht doch zu helfen ist, oder?“, fragte Hermine resigniert.   
  
Heilerin Strout nickte. „Die Klinikleitung wittert das große Geld, es tut mir leid, Hermine.“  
  
Das St.-Mungo-Hospital arbeitete auf Erfolgsbasis, was bei 99% der Patienten funktionierte, weil sie problemlos geheilt werden konnten. Die Langzeitpatienten hingegen waren der Klinikleitung ein Dorn im Auge. Wenn es ihr gelingen sollte, auch nur einen der Langzeitpatienten zu heilen, würde das eine Menge Geld in die chronisch leere Krankenhauskasse spülen. Dass der unter diesem Aspekt eher unglückliche Patient das Geld erst mal haben musste, wurde dabei wohl geflissentlich übersehen.  
  
Hermine rieb sich die Stirn. „Die wissen aber schon, dass ich bereits mehrere Monate lang hier gearbeitet habe und bei keinem der Patienten den Eindruck hatte, dass ihm noch zu helfen ist?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie das wissen, aber ich hab versucht, es ihnen klar zu machen. Es hört nur niemand zu. Mach was dagegen …“ Sie wandte sich um und betrat vor Hermine das Dienstzimmer. „Vielleicht kannst du deine Zeit hier ja nutzen, um uns ein paar Tricks von den Muggeln beizubringen. Dann ist das hier wenigstens für etwas gut.“   
  
„Davon war die Klinikleitung letztes Mal auch nicht so richtig begeistert“, erinnerte Hermine sie.  
  
Heilerin Strout drehte sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu ihr um. „Das müssen sie ja nicht wissen. Ich hab ein paar Kollegen angesprochen, von denen ich mit absoluter Sicherheit weiß, dass sie schweigen können und aufpassen werden, dass niemand mitbekommt, was sie tun. Wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn du uns ein bisschen was beibringen könntest.“  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander. Es widerstrebte ihr, etwas gegen die Anweisung der Klinikleitung und des Ministeriums zu tun. Aber genauso widerstrebte es ihr, Methoden nicht zu nutzen, wenn sie doch halfen. „Ich werd es versuchen.“  
  
„Prima! Aber jetzt erst mal das Wichtigste.“ Sie deutete auf ein limonengrünes Stoffpaket auf dem Tisch, das sich als Umhang entpuppte, auf den Hermines Name und das Emblem des St.-Mungo-Hospital gestickt waren. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner bestandenen Prüfung, Hermine!“  
  
„Dankeschön!“ Hermine nahm ihr den Umhang ab und hielt ihn vor sich in die Höhe. Ein bisschen kribbelte es nun schon in ihrem Bauch.  
  
„Ich erwarte übrigens, dass du jetzt aufhörst, mich 'Heilerin Strout' zu nennen. Ich bin Miriam und nicht mehr deine Chefin – Merlin sei Dank, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf! Jetzt bist du selbst für dich verantwortlich.“  
  
Hermine lachte. „Ja, darüber hab ich auch schon nachgedacht. Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt ein bisschen vorsichtiger werden.“  
  
„Nein, bloß nicht!“, rief Miriam entsetzt. „Bring sie ordentlich ins Schwitzen, sie haben es nicht besser verdient. So, ich muss jetzt los, meine Tochter wartet auf mich. Ich soll auf meine Enkelin aufpassen, damit sie mit ihrem Mann zwei Tage wegfahren kann.“  
  
„Oh, ich wünsch dir viel Spaß mit der Kleinen!“  
  
„Den werd ich haben. Ich bin Samstag wieder da, musst du da auch arbeiten?“  
  
„Ja. Ich hab Freitag frei.“  
  
„Gut, dann sehen wir uns. Bis dann, Hermine!“ Sie wirbelte so schnell aus dem Dienstzimmer, dass Hermine ihr ihre Abschiedsworte hinterherrufen musste.  
  
Als sie alleine war, hob sie den Umhang wieder vor ihr Gesicht und schnaubte leise. Dann zog sie sich um und begann ihre erste Schicht als fertig ausgebildete Heilerin.  
  


\- - -

  
Es war eine ereignislose Schicht, wie sie es meistens waren auf der Janus Thickey-Station. Es gab zum Glück nur selten neue Patienten hier und bei den Langzeitpatienten standen immer dieselben Maßnahmen auf dem Plan. Körperpflege, Essen, Medikamente, Beschäftigung für die Patienten, die bei Bewusstsein waren, wieder Essen, wieder Medikamente, wieder Körperpflege. Die meisten dieser Aufgaben erledigten die Medimagier, aber Hermine half gern mit, denn viel anderes hatte sie nicht zu tun. Es musste nur immer ein Heiler anwesend sein.  
  
Obwohl sie es für sinnlos hielt, fing sie trotzdem an, die Patienten neu zu begutachten. Sie zweifelte die Diagnosen ihrer Kollegen nicht an. Severus hatte keine Diagnose gehabt, die Heiler hatten keine Ursache für seinen Zustand gefunden. Bei allen anderen Langzeitpatienten stand die Ursache oft schon seit Jahren fest und es hatte niemals Zweifel daran gegeben – weder für Hermine, noch für ihre Kollegen.  
  
„Hallo Bob“, begrüßte Hermine den ersten auf ihrer Liste, einen 56jährigen Mann, der durch einen Fluch von einem beschädigten Zauberstab schwere Hirnschäden davongetragen hatte. In einem Muggelkrankenhaus würde man sagen, er läge im Wachkoma. Hier sagte man: „Pass auf, dass deine Kinder nicht die alten Zauberstäbe von Oma und Opa in die Finger bekommen, denn sonst wirst du möglicherweise menschliches Gemüse.“ Das war es jedenfalls, was Heiler Higgs gesagt hatte, als er Hermine an ihrem ersten Tag hier die Patienten vorgestellt hatte. Nun sah sie, dass das glücklicherweise nicht als Diagnose in seiner Akte stand, sondern _irreparabler Fluchschaden ohne Aussicht auf Besserung_. Seine Aufnahme lag inzwischen dreizehn Jahre zurück.   
  
„Ihr Kind weiß vermutlich inzwischen, wie man einen Zauberstab benutzt. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie das nicht mehr erleben können.“   
  
Bob starrte an die Decke.  
  
„Die Klinikleitung hat gesagt, ich soll Sie mir nochmal anschauen. Ich denke nicht, dass das viel bringt, auch wenn ich es mir für Sie wünschen würde.“ Hermine legte seine Akte auf den Tisch neben seinem Bett. „Ich werde Sie jetzt untersuchen, ohne Zauberstab. Ich hoffe, das ist okay für Sie.“  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später verließ sie das Zimmer von Bob wieder und machte ein Kreuz vor seinem Namen auf der Liste. Hier war nichts mehr zu retten.  
  
Auf diese Art begutachtete sie in ihrer Schicht vier von insgesamt zweiundzwanzig Langzeitpatienten, unter anderem auch Nevilles Eltern. Es schmerzte sie bei den beiden am meisten, dass ihnen nicht mehr zu helfen war. Sie hätte Neville gern seine Eltern zurückgegeben.   
  
Als sie am Abend in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie an diesem Tag tatsächlich wenig an Severus gedacht hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie die Pause-Taste ihres Kopfes wiedergefunden.  
  


\- - -

  
Das Problem war nur: Sie brauchte die Pause nicht während der Arbeit, sondern wenn sie abends erschöpft in ihrem Bett lag und schlafen wollte. Aber da gab ihr Kopf dann keine Ruhe mehr. Nicht mal nachdem sie schon eine Woche nicht mehr bei Severus gewesen war. Sie wusste nicht, wie es ihm ging. Sie wusste nicht, womit er sich beschäftigte. Sie wusste nicht, ob seine Versprechen noch galten. Würde er sich auch jetzt noch melden, wenn er Hilfe brauchte? Wollte er überhaupt noch weiter mit ihr an seinen Erinnerungen arbeiten?   
  
Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er es nicht täte. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm jemand anderen suchen, der besser dafür geeignet war. Vielleicht … Sie rieb sich stöhnend über das Gesicht. Sie wollte nichts davon tun! Sie wollte nicht aufhören, ihn zu begleiten. Sie wollte … weiter für ihn da sein.  
  
Hermine fühlte sich wie damals, als sie in der Notaufnahme gearbeitet hatte. Sie hatte Patienten in Empfang genommen, sie untersucht, eine Diagnose gestellt und sie – sofern sie stationär behandelt werden mussten – auf die entsprechenden Stationen geschickt. Und danach hatte sie nicht mehr erfahren, wie es mit ihnen weitergegangen war. Sie hatte sich durch diesen Teil ihrer Ausbildung gequält und war ihren Kollegen auf Station auf die Nerven gegangen, weil sie wissen wollte, wie es den Patienten ging, die sie geschickt hatte. Sie war nicht gemacht für Unvollendetes.  
  
Nach einer weiteren nahezu schlaflosen Nacht war sie morgens mit einem Plan aufgestanden. Sie musste mit irgendjemandem reden. Da Severus sie nicht bei sich haben wollte, konnte sie ihn nicht fragen, ob sie jemanden einweihen durfte. Also brauchte sie jemanden, der schon eingeweiht war. Zumindest grob.   
  
Morgens um neun stand sie vor den Toren Hogwarts' und wartete, dass Professor McGonagall sie abholen würde. Sie hatte ihr gegen sieben eine Eule geschickt und gefragt, ob sie vorbeikommen durfte, um acht war die Antwort da gewesen. Natürlich durfte sie.   
  
Hermine sah ihre ehemalige Lehrerin schon von Weitem auf die Tore zukommen. Sie trat ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere. Obwohl es tagsüber inzwischen schon fast frühlingshaft warm wurde, war es um diese Uhrzeit und noch dazu auf der Schattenseite des Schlosses empfindlich kalt. Sie hatte sich nicht warm genug angezogen.  
  
Schließlich öffnete Professor McGonagall quietschend das alte, mit Rostflecken übersäte Tor und hieß sie willkommen. „Schön, Sie zu sehen. Kommen Sie rein!“  
  
Hermine folgte ihr über die bekannten Ländereien, durch die Eingangshalle und quer durch das Schloss in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros. Das Schloss schien zu summen, obwohl es überall still war. Der Unterricht lief, aber Hermine konnte die Geschäftigkeit hinter den Türen der Klassenräume fast spüren. Sie fühlte sich zurückversetzt in ihre eigene Schulzeit und das noch mehr, als ein gewaltiges Krachen Professor McGonagall in ein leer stehendes Klassenzimmer eilen ließ. „Peeves!“, rief sie zornig.  
  
Hermine schielte um die Ecke und sah, dass der Poltergeist offenbar die Pulte und Stühle aufeinander gestapelt hatte. Natürlich war alles in sich zusammengestürzt. Nun drehte er mit Begeisterung Loopings neben dem Chaos, das er verursacht hatte, versteckte sich aber schnell dahinter, als er Professor McGonagalls Stimme hörte.   
  
„Räum das _sofort _wieder auf!“, befahl Professor McGonagall ihm mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen. Ihre Augen blitzten hinter den quadratischen Brillengläsern.  
  
Hermine sah, dass Peeves ihr gern widersprochen hätte. Aber sein Respekt vor der Schulleitung war anscheinend zu groß. Er jaulte widerwillig und trat gegen ein abgebrochenes Stuhlbein, das gegen die Tafel knallte und dann in eine Ecke des Raumes schoss.   
  
„Peeves!“, wiederholte Professor McGonagall mit einem Ton, der selbst Hermine den Kopf einziehen ließ.  
  
„Mach ich ja“, nörgelte der Poltergeist und nachdem Professor McGonagall sich umgedreht hatte, zog er hinter ihrem Rücken eine Grimasse und streckte ihr die Zunge raus.  
  
Professor McGonagall zückte ihren Zauberstab und deutete über ihre Schulter mitten in den Haufen von Pulten, Stühlen und abgebrochenen Holzbeinen. Einer der Stühle verwandelte sich in eine Schatulle, die durch die Luft flog, Peeves einfing und zuklappte, ehe sie auf dem Lehrerpult landete. Sie erzitterte ein paar Mal, während der Poltergeist versuchte, sich daraus zu befreien. Sein Schreien war gedämpft zu hören.  
  
„Das wird ihm hoffentlich eine Lehre sein“, sagte Professor McGonagall und winkte Hermine weiter. „Um das Chaos kümmere ich mich später.“  
  
„Wie lange wollen Sie ihn da drin lassen?“  
  
„Bis irgendjemand neugierig genug ist, um die Schatulle zu öffnen. Und selbst das wird noch zu früh sein.“  
  
Hermine lachte leise. Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert hier in Hogwarts.  
  
Wenige Minuten später hatte Professor McGonagall ihnen von den Hauselfen Tee und ein kleines Frühstück bringen lassen. Hermine war nach wie vor fasziniert von den Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter und lächelte, als Professor Dumbledore ihr zuzwinkerte.   
  
„Was führt Sie her?“, riss Professor McGonagall sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken.   
  
Hermine spürte, wie die Leichtigkeit der letzten halben Stunde der Schwere der letzten Tage wich. Sie sank in sich zusammen und schlang ihre kalten Finger um die Tasse. Die Wärme prickelte auf ihren Handflächen. „Ich brauche jemanden zum Reden“, sagte sie schließlich. „Über … Mr Snape“, fügte sie hinzu, als Professor McGonagall sie fragend ansah. Beinahe hätte sie ihn beim Vornamen genannt.  
  
Nun zog Professor McGonagall ihre Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Er ist Ihr Projekt, nicht wahr?“   
  
Hermine nickte.   
  
Sie bedeutete ihr zu warten und ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch. Öffnete die oberste Schublade, zog einen Brief heraus und reichte ihn Hermine.   
  
Auf dem Umschlag stand ihr Name. In Severus' Schrift. Ihr sank das Herz in die Hose. Sie schluckte, sah Professor McGonagall fragend an, aber die bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste, ihn zu öffnen. Hermine drehte den Brief um. Ein Siegel gab es nicht, er war einfach zugeklebt. Sie bohrte ihren Finger in den kleinen Spalt am Rand des Umschlages und riss ihn auf. Mit zitternden Händen begann sie zu lesen.  
  
_Hermine,_  
  
 _ich weiß, dass Du Deine Schweigepflicht sehr ernst nimmst. Ich bin Dir dankbar dafür und weiß das zu schätzen. Ich weiß aber auch, dass Du Dinge erfahren wirst, die ein Mensch wie Du nicht komplett mit sich ausmachen kann. Du hast meine Erlaubnis, mit Minerva über alles zu reden, was Dich an unserem Kontakt belastet._  
  
 _Severus_  
  
Als sie die wenigen Zeilen zweimal gelesen hatte, lachte sie leise auf, vor Erleichterung und weil sie es nicht fassen konnte, dass er diesen Moment vorausgeahnt hatte. „Seit wann haben Sie den?“, fragte sie und hielt den Brief hoch.  
  
„Seit fast drei Wochen.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn und rechnete zurück. Vor drei Wochen hatten sie sich das erste Mal getroffen, um ihre Zusammenarbeit zu besprechen. Er musste diesen Brief kurz danach geschrieben und Professor McGonagall gegeben haben. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie irgendwann hierher kommen würde. „Und hat er Ihnen gesagt, was drin steht?“  
  
„Nein. Er hat mir nur gesagt, dass Sie irgendwann bei mir auftauchen könnten, um mit mir über ihn zu reden, und dass ich Ihnen dann diesen Brief geben soll. Nach dem Gespräch, das Sie neulich mit Ginny über dieses Projekt führten, hab ich allerdings vermutet, dass das miteinander zusammenhängen könnte. Was steht denn drin?“ Hermine reichte ihr wortlos den Brief und beobachtete Professor McGonagall dabei, wie sie ihn las. „Er erzählt Ihnen … _Dinge_?“, fragte sie dann, klang aber ein bisschen scheinheilig dabei.  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Offensichtlich.“  
  
„Und Sie duzen sich?“, fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
  
„Offensichtlich“, wiederholte Hermine und spürte ihre Wangen heiß werden.   
  
Professor McGonagall warf dem Portrait von Professor Dumbledore einen Blick zu und Hermine konnte sehen, dass da irgendetwas zwischen ihnen lief, das sie nicht verstand, denn Professor Dumbledore verdrehte die Augen. Sie entschied sich, nicht danach zu fragen.   
  
„Nun“, riss Professor McGonagall sich schließlich aus diesem Moment, „Da Sie offen reden dürfen: Worüber möchten Sie denn reden?“  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft und ließ sie dann ungenutzt wieder entweichen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll“, stellte sie fest. Sie war so fest davon ausgegangen, dass sie auf jedes ihrer Worte würde achten müssen, um die Grenzen ihrer Schweigepflicht nicht zu verletzen. Diese Erlaubnis von Severus brachte sie völlig durcheinander.  
  
„Versuchen Sie es mit dem Anfang, Miss Granger.“ Ein mitfühlender Ausdruck hatte sich in Professor McGonagalls Augen geschlichen.   
  
„Der Anfang …“, murmelte Hermine. „Haben Sie – abgesehen von dem Treffen, bei dem er Ihnen den Brief gegeben hat – mit Severus gesprochen, nachdem er aus dem St.-Mungos entlassen wurde?“  
  
„Das hab ich. Regelmäßig. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er sich um die Erinnerungen kümmert. Es wurde allerdings nicht deutlich, ob er sie bearbeitet oder nur wieder wegsperrt. Ich bin froh, dass es ersteres zu sein scheint, habe aber nicht über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht, dass er das zusammen mit Ihnen tun könnte.“  
  
„Ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet.“  
  
„Er scheint einiges in Kauf zu nehmen, damit Sie es weiterhin tun“, wandte Professor McGonagall ein.  
  
Hermine nickte. Es musste ihn viel Überwindung gekostet haben, ihr die Erlaubnis zu geben, offen mit Professor McGonagall zu reden. Sie dachte an all die Kämpfe, die er mit sich ausgefochten hatte, um sich ihr zu zeigen. Obwohl er und Professor McGonagall sich länger kannten und vermutlich vertrauter miteinander waren, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass es ihm gleichgültig war, was sie wusste. „Ja, das tut er“, sagte sie leise und senkte den Blick auf den Brief, den sie noch immer in der Hand hielt.   
  
Professor McGonagall schnalzte leise mit der Zunge und als Hermine den Blick hob, sah sie sie leicht den Kopf schütteln. „Ich sehe schon, Sie werden keinen Gebrauch machen von seiner Erlaubnis.“  
  
Hermine lächelte nachdenklich. „Nein, werde ich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht mehr, als ich es muss. Als ich herkam, wusste ich nicht, dass er diesen Brief hier für mich deponiert hat. Ich war trotzdem überzeugt, dass ein Gespräch mit Ihnen mir helfen würde. Also brauche ich sie nicht.“ Sie steckte den Brief wieder in den Umschlag und ließ diesen in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.   
  
„Ich bin froh, dass Severus zwar einiges zu ahnen scheint, aber immer noch nicht weiß, was es heißt, eine Gryffindor zu sein.“ Sie lachte in sich hinein.  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube, es steckt mehr Gryffindor in ihm, als es dem Sprechenden Hut bewusst gewesen ist.“  
  
„Oh, ich glaube, dem Sprechenden Hut kann man keinen Vorwurf machen. Severus war durch und durch Slytherin, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen ist. Seine Erfahrungen haben in ihm das entstehen lassen, was Sie heute als Gryffindor wahrnehmen.“  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
  
Professor McGonagall lächelte fein. „Ich sehe, Sie möchten mir widersprechen.“  
  
„Vehement“, erwiderte sie. „Ich weiß, Sie hassen es genauso wie ich, wenn Sie etwas nicht selbst beurteilen dürfen, aber Sie können mir vertrauen: Es war genau umgekehrt.“  
  
Professor McGonagall holte tief Luft, sichtlich unzufrieden mit dieser Antwort. „Ich lass das mal so stehen – widerwillig.“  
  
„Das nehme ich zur Kenntnis“, entgegnete Hermine mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.  
  
„Ich nehme an, Sie sind nicht hergekommen, um Severus' Hauszugehörigkeit zu diskutieren.“  
  
„Nein.“ Nun war es an Hermine, tief Luft zu holen. „Unsere letzte Begegnung endete nicht so, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Er hat mich … höflich gebeten zu gehen und bat mich um eine Pause.“  
  
Professor McGonagall nickte verstehend. „Und jetzt haben Sie Angst, dass er diese Pause nicht mehr beenden könnte.“  
  
„Ja. Nein … Doch“, stotterte Hermine und wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. „Ich mache mir hauptsächlich Sorgen. Er hat mir versprochen, sich zu melden, wenn er Hilfe braucht, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er sich jetzt noch daran halten wird. Ich hab … Ich war einfach nicht hilfreich für ihn beim letzten Mal. Ich mache mir Sorgen.“ Sie seufzte und sank in ihren Stuhl.  
  
Professor McGonagall hingegen lehnte sich ihr ein Stück entgegen. „Slytherin hin, Gryffindor her – was ich Ihnen mit Sicherheit über Severus sagen kann, ist, dass er Versprechen ernst nimmt. Egal, was bei Ihrem letzten Treffen passiert ist, er wird sich daran halten, bis er Sie darüber informiert, dass er es nicht mehr tun wird.“  
  
Es war ein schweres Gewicht, das in diesem Moment von Hermine abfiel. Sie atmete durch und es fühlte sich an, als könne sie das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder richtig atmen.   
  
„Ich kann wirklich nicht glauben, dass ich Ihnen das auch sagen muss, aber lassen Sie ihm etwas Zeit, Miss Granger!“  
  
„ _Auch_?“, fragte Hermine überrascht.  
  
Professor McGonagall nickte ungeduldig. „Auch wenn Severus mir keine Erlaubnis gegeben hat, offen mit Ihnen zu sprechen, wage ich es jetzt einfach mal und vertraue auf Ihre Verschwiegenheit.“ Sie warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg zu.  
  
„Okay …“, murmelte Hermine skeptisch.  
  
„Severus saß in einem ähnlichen Zustand an meinem Krankenbett, als Sie ihn nach dem Tod Ihrer Mutter aufgesucht hatten. Ich hab zugegebenermaßen nicht damit gerechnet, dass es zwei Jahre und eine Nahtoderfahrung seinerseits brauchen würde, bis Sie das miteinander klären würden, aber er hat Ihnen alle Zeit gegeben, die Sie brauchten. Erwidern Sie ihm diesen Gefallen.“  
  
Hermine senkte beschämt den Blick. „Das wusste ich nicht.“  
  
„Natürlich nicht, ich kann schließlich auch schweigen.“ Professor McGonagalls Augen blitzten.  
  
Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie dieses Puzzlestück einzufügen versuchte in das Bild, das sie von Severus hatte. Schließlich sah sie Professor McGonagall direkt in die Augen und sagte: „Ich bin Ihnen dankbar, dass Sie mich dazu genötigt haben, ihm zu helfen. Ich hätte von mir aus sicherlich nie wieder Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen.“  
  
Professor McGonagall lachte leise. „Ach Miss Granger, selbst Sie unterschätzten es immer noch, was es heißt, eine Gryffindor zu sein.“  
  


\- - -

  
Sie hatte sich um die Mittagszeit von Professor McGonagall verabschiedet und war kurz in ihre Wohnung zurückgekehrt, um etwas zu essen und ihre Sachen für die Arbeit zu holen. Heute stand eine Spätschicht auf dem Plan.  
  
Als sie die Küche betrat, sah sie auf der vor dem Fenster angebrachten Holzstange einen Uhu sitzen, der eine Nachricht am Bein trug. Ein kleiner Adrenalinstoß fegte durch ihren Körper. Sie öffnete das Fenster und die Eule streckte ihr das Bein entgegen. Hermine band mit zitternden Fingern das Pergament ab, warf einen Blick darauf und … sackte enttäuscht in sich zusammen. Es war nur ihr neuer Arbeitsplan.  
  
Sie fischte einen Eulenkeks aus dem Glas, das neben dem Fenster stand, und der Uhu wollte ihn ihr aus der Hand schnappen, aber Hermine zog sie zurück. „Kannst du eine Nachricht für mich überbringen?“, fragte sie.   
  
Der Vogel legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte sie an.   
  
Hermine hielt ihm wieder den Keks hin und er nahm ihn entgegen, blieb aber auf der Stange sitzen. „Das heißt wohl ja“, murmelte sie.  
  
Sie überflog den Plan, dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer hinüber und setzte sich, um eine kurze Nachricht an Severus zu schreiben. Ihre beiden freien Abende waren diese Woche für Mittwoch und Donnerstag eingeplant. Das war schon übermorgen. In der Woche danach waren es Freitag und Samstag. Das wiederum war noch anderthalb Wochen hin.  
  
Sie seufzte leise und bemühte sich, die Nachricht so neutral wie möglich zu formulieren. Professor McGonagall hatte recht; er hatte ihr die Zeit gegeben, die sie gebraucht hatte. Gut, Professor McGonagall nicht, aber das auch nur, weil Severus die Zeit davongelaufen war. Es war nur fair, ihm diesen Gefallen zu erwidern und ihm vor allem das gleiche Vertrauen entgegenzubringen, das er ihr entgegen gebracht hatte. Er würde sich melden, wenn er soweit war.   
  
Hermine rollte die Nachricht ein und ging in die Küche zurück, wo der Uhu noch immer geduldig und leicht aufgeplustert am offenen Fenster wartete. Die Aprilluft zog kühl in ihre Wohnung und ließ ein paar Federn des Tieres flattern. Hermine band ihm die Nachricht für Severus ans Bein, ließ eine Münze in den Beutel am anderen Bein gleiten und reichte ihm dann noch einen Eulenkeks. „Danke!“, rief sie ihm hinterher, als er die Flügel ausbreitete und sich von der Stange in die Tiefe fallen ließ.  
  
Gedankenverloren sah Hermine der Eule ein paar Sekunden hinterher, dann schloss sie fröstelnd das Fenster. Sie würde sich jetzt etwas zu Essen machen, danach ihre Sachen zusammensuchen und eine ereignislose, fast schon langweilige Schicht auf der Janus Thickey-Station hinter sich bringen. Sie würde ein paar Namen auf ihrer Liste abhaken, jedes Mal einen Stich der Enttäuschung spüren, weil sie den Patienten nicht helfen konnte, eine Stunde lang mit Gilderoy Lockhart reden, bevor sie überhaupt anfangen konnte, ihn zu untersuchen, und sich auf ihren Feierabend freuen. Und wenn dieser endlich da war, würde sie nach Hause kommen und wieder eine Eule vor ihrem Küchenfenster antreffen. Diese Eule würde ihr tatsächlich eine Nachricht von Severus bringen. Eine Nachricht, in der er dem nächsten Treffen übermorgen zustimmen würde.   
  
Aber das wusste Hermine noch nicht, als sie eine Pfanne auf den Herd stellte und etwas Butter darin zerließ, um sich ein paar Kartoffeln von gestern zu braten. Sie hoffte es nur.


	19. Kapitel 18

Es regnete in Strömen, als Hermine am Mittwochabend vor Severus' Tür apparierte. Sie klopfte eilig und zog ihren Umhang über den Kopf, um sich vor der Nässe zu schützen, aber der Regen war so heftig, dass sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden merkte, wie ihr das Wasser in den Nacken sickerte und den Rücken hinablief. Sie sprang Severus quasi direkt in die Arme, als er endlich die Tür öffnete.   
  
„Es tut mir leid!“, sagte sie schnell, „Ich hab nicht mit Regen gerechnet. In London war es trocken!“  
  
Severus, der einen Schritt zur Seite getreten war, sah hinab auf die kleine Pfütze, die sich unter ihr auf dem Boden bildete. „Hier nicht.“  
  
„Was du nicht sagst“, entgegnete Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. Sie zog ihren am Rücken völlig durchnässten Umhang aus und trocknete ihn mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes. Kleine Dampfwolken stiegen in die Luft.  
  
„Dreh dich her, ich trockne deinen Pullover“, bot Severus an. Die Wärme des Zaubers strich über ihren Rücken und die aufsteigende warme Luft trocknete auch ihre Haare. Sie kräuselten sich jetzt wild am Hinterkopf und Hermine versuchte, sie mit den Fingern zu bändigen, aber es war zwecklos.  
  
Schließlich wandte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und lächelte. „Danke.“   
  
Er nickte mechanisch, während er der noch immer offen stehenden Tür einen Stoß versetzte.  
  
Kurz darauf kuschelte Hermine sich in ihren Sessel vor dem Kaminfeuer. „Ich hab es vermisst, hier zu sein“, sagte sie ohne groß nachzudenken und steckte die Hände in die Ärmel des jeweils anderen Arms.  
  
„Tatsächlich?“ Severus saß ein bisschen nach vorn gelehnt, die Ellbogen auf die Armlehnen des Sessels gestützt. Selbst im warmen Licht des Feuers sah er blass aus.  
  
„Ja.“   
  
Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, als sie es sagte, so als wolle er sehen, ob das die Wahrheit war. Anscheinend bestand sie seine Prüfung, denn er nickte und sah hinab auf seine verschränkten Hände. „Ich hab gehört, du hast Minerva besucht.“  
  
„Ja, hab ich. Woher wusstest du, dass ich zu ihr gehen würde?“  
  
„Ich wusste es nicht. Ich habe gehofft, dass du zu ihr gehen würdest, wenn es … dir zu viel wird.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause, dann fügte er hinzu: „Und nicht zu Ginevra.“  
  
Hermine nickte langsam. „Danke für deine Erlaubnis, mit Professor McGonagall offen zu reden.“  
  
„Danke, dass du sie nicht genutzt hast.“  
  
Sie senkte den Blick. „Ich dachte wirklich, ich bräuchte jemanden, mit dem ich über all das reden kann, was du durchgemacht hast. Professor McGonagall war … ein Kompromiss. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht so offen mit ihr reden könnte, wie ich es wollte, aber sie wusste wenigstens _etwas_. Erst als ich deine Erlaubnis in der Hand hielt, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nicht reden wollte, weil der Inhalt deiner Erinnerungen mich überfordert hatte, sondern weil … ich Angst hatte, ich hätte das hier kaputt gemacht.“  
  
Severus schnaufte leise. „Wie kamst du darauf?“  
  
„Du hast mich beim letzten Mal quasi rausgeworfen und wolltest mich anderthalb Wochen lang nicht sehen.“  
  
„Ich bat dich zu gehen, höflich. Ein Rauswurf sieht bei mir anders aus. Was du eigentlich wissen solltest, denn ich habe dich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit rausgeworfen und das schien dich nicht so verunsichert zu haben.“  
  
„Stimmt“, entgegnete Hermine nachdenklich. „Das entsprach mehr dem Verhalten, das ich schon von dir kenne. Dieses Mal warst du so … ruhig. Das hat mir Angst gemacht.“  
  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn das so ist, werde ich mir Mühe geben, nächstes Mal wieder mehr dem Verhalten zu entsprechen, das dir bekannt ist.“  
  
Sie lächelte schief. „Das brauchst du nicht. Professor McGonagall hat mich daran erinnert, dass du es mir sagen würdest, wenn sich etwas zwischen uns ändert.“  
  
„Das würde ich“, stimmte Severus zu. „Ich bat dich auch nicht deinetwegen zu gehen, sondern weil ich allein sein musste. Der Tag, das Thema, die Offenheit … das war anstrengend.“  
  
Hermine biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe. „Lohnt sich diese Anstrengung denn?“   
  
Severus sah ihr direkt in die Augen, vielleicht um ihr die gleiche Ehrlichkeit zu zeigen, die er eben bei ihr gefunden hatte. „Ja, es lohnt sich.“  
  
Sie atmete auf. „Das ist gut.“   
  
Er nickte nachdenklich, wandte den Blick ins Feuer und runzelte die Stirn.   
  
„Worüber denkst du nach?“  
  
„Darüber dass du sagtest, das hier würde dich nicht überfordern.“ Er sah sie an. „Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn du mit Minerva offen geredet hättest.“  
  
„Hättest du das denn gewollt?“, fragte sie und neigte den Kopf ein bisschen zur Seite.  
  
„Darum geht es nicht“, grollte er.  
  
„Für mich schon.“  
  
Er kräuselte die Nase und sagte: „Für _mich_ ist es wichtiger, dass dich das hier nicht kaputt macht.“  
  
„Das tut es nicht“, entgegnete sie mit fester Stimme.  
  
„Ach nein?“, fragte er und es klang ein bisschen spöttisch. „Würdest du es überhaupt bemerken, wenn es anders wäre? Du hast diesen schrecklichen Hang dazu, mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu gehen …“  
  
„Dito“, sagte sie leise und als er die Augen verdrehte, lächelte sie ein bisschen. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Manchmal … ist es wirklich schwer auszuhalten, was du mir erzählst, denn ich hab nicht nur diesen schrecklichen Hang dazu, mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu gehen, sondern auch, mich in andere hineinzufühlen.“  
  
„Wär mir gar nicht aufgefallen“, sagte Severus ölig.  
  
„Ich geb mir Mühe, es für mich zu behalten.“ Sie lachte leise, als er die Augenbrauen hochzog. Dann suchte sie seinen Blick und sagte: „Ich pass auf mich auf, Severus. Versprochen. Und wenn ich das nicht schaffe, dann tut Ginny es. Sie hat einen sechsten Sinn dafür … Aber ich arbeite jetzt auch wieder, was mich zumindest mal davon abhalten wird, mich mit nichts anderem als unseren Treffen zu beschäftigen. Und wenn es mir wirklich zu viel wird, weiß ich ja jetzt, zu wem ich gehen kann.“  
  
Er atmete langgezogen aus, aber er nickte.   
  
Es wurde still zwischen ihnen. Hermines Blick lag auf Severus' schmaler Gestalt. Er sah nicht gut aus. Noch ausgezehrter als vor ihrer Pause, blass und irgendwie … rastlos. Er saß immer noch ein Stück nach vorn gelehnt, so als wollte er gleich aufspringen und flüchten. Auch die ineinander verschränkten Finger konnten diesen Eindruck nicht trügen. Seine Kiefermuskeln bewegten sich, er rieb den Daumen der rechten Hand immer wieder fest gegen den linken Handballen.   
  
Sie wartete, ob er von alleine anfangen würde zu erzählen, aber er schwieg. Schließlich fragte sie: „Wie war die Pause für dich?“  
  
Severus holte tief Luft und lehnte sich endlich zurück. „Ich hatte keine.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wie oft hast du dir die Erinnerung denn anschauen müssen?“  
  
„Nicht so oft, wie ich es getan habe.“ Er fing ihren irritierten Blick ein, doch bevor sie fragen konnte, erklärte er: „Ich hatte gehofft, an einen Punkt zu kommen, an dem ich sie mir anschauen kann, ohne dass mir … übel wird. Aber diesen Punkt scheint es nicht zu geben.“  
  
„Das tut mir leid, Severus.“  
  
Er machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Nachdem ich das eingesehen hatte, hatte ich Schwierigkeiten mit … der Nahrungsaufnahme. Es wird erst seit vorgestern langsam besser.“  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Ich hätte dir helfen können.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Du hättest mir nur wieder diese Nadel in den Arm gestochen.“  
  
„Und es hätte geholfen“, beharrte Hermine.  
  
„Das mag sein“, gab Severus zu, „Aber wie du siehst, hab ich es auch alleine wieder in den Griff bekommen. Ich bevorzuge es, keine Nadeln in meinem Körper zu haben, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss.“  
  
Sie seufzte. „Du magst den schweren Weg, oder?“  
  
„Für dich mag es so aussehen, aber für mich war das tatsächlich der leichtere Weg.“ Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Mit meinem Körper wurden schon zu viele Dinge getan, die ich nicht zugelassen hätte, wenn ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Jetzt hatte ich sie.“  
  
Sie schluckte schwer. „Darüber hab ich nicht nachgedacht.“  
  
„Du hast mir auch immer die Wahl gelassen, warum solltest du also?“  
  
Es wurde einen Moment lang still zwischen ihnen, dann fragte Hermine: „Wie bist du eigentlich in der letzten Woche mit den Tränken zurechtgekommen? Wenn die Erinnerung dich so beschäftigt hat, ist bestimmt viel liegen geblieben.“  
  
„Nein, nicht so viel. Du hattest eine Menge Zutaten vorbereitet, als du mir zur Hand gegangen bist. Damit konnte ich noch arbeiten. Und in den letzten zwei Tagen hab ich viel aufgeholt. Die Erinnerung war ruhig und … die Pausen fielen kürzer aus.“  
  
Hermine überlegte kurz, was sie dazu sagen sollte. „Ich freu mich, dass du die Arbeit gut geschafft hast, aber die kurzen Pausen gefallen mir nicht so“, entgegnete sie schließlich.   
  
„Es hätte mich auch gewundert.“ Er verzog den Mund zu einer Art Lächeln und musterte sie einen Moment. Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick besorgt. Sie wusste, dass ihre Gedanken sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelten. Sie konnte sie ein wenig verbergen, wenn sie es musste, aber sie sah keinen Sinn darin, es jetzt zu tun. Schließlich sagte Severus: „Na, mach schon.“  
  
„Was denn?“, fragte sie scheinheilig.  
  
„Mach deinen Heiler-Hokuspokus, damit du aufhören kannst, auf deiner Lippe herumzubeißen.“  
  
Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und beschwor seine Werte herauf. Ihr Blick tastete die kleinen leuchtenden Worte und Zahlen ab, die über seinem Kopf in der Luft schwebten. Sie waren nicht großartig, aber doch besser, als Hermine erwartet hatte.   
  
„Zufrieden?“, fragte Severus und klang dabei ungewohnt einfühlsam.  
  
„Na ja“, sagte Hermine, „zumindest mal beruhigt.“  
  
„Gut.“  
  
Sie legte ihren Zauberstab auf den Tisch und zog die Ärmel ihres Pullovers über ihre Hände. „Möchtest du über die Erinnerung reden oder möchtest du weitermachen?“  
  
Er schlug ein Bein über das andere. „Worüber soll ich reden? Du kennst die Erinnerung.“  
  
„Darum geht es nicht. Reden kann entlasten.“  
  
„Es war nicht entlastend, als wir letzte Woche darüber geredet haben“, sagte er düster.  
  
„Manchmal reicht es nicht, Dinge einmal zu erzählen, manchmal muss man sie fünf-, sechs- oder auch zehnmal erzählen, bis es gut ist.“ Er schloss die Augen. „Wenn du reden willst, höre ich dir zu, Severus. Egal, wie oft du etwas erzählst.“  
  
Er sah sie an und schluckte. Schluckte nochmal. Seine ineinander verschränkten Finger lagen jetzt in seinem Schoß. Während er eben noch seinen Handballen massiert hatte, fing er nun an, mit dem einen Daumen über den anderen zu streichen. Hermine hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es ihm bewusst war. Sie sah es aus dem Augenwinkel, während sie seinen Blick festhielt. Sie konnte sehen, dass die letzten Tage schlimmer für ihn gewesen waren, als er es bisher dargestellt hatte. Sie konnte das Grauen sehen, das ihm durch die Glieder fuhr, als er daran zurückdachte. Sie sah es an den zwei Zentimetern, die er seine Schultern hochzog und an dem leichten Aufeinanderpressen seiner Lippen.  
  
Hermine holte zitternd Luft. „Die letzte Woche war schlimm.“ Es war keine Frage.  
  
Er wandte den Blick ab, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. Als er etwas sagen wollte, versagte ihm die Stimme und er musste sich räuspern. „Ich hatte viele … Panikattacken in letzter Zeit. Jedes Mal, wenn …“ Er stockte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Mund. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich mit dem Thema Essen beschäftigen musste.“  
  
„ _Jedes _Mal?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase. „Ja, jedes verdammte Mal.“  
  
„Wie bist du damit umgegangen?“  
  
Er schnaufte leise. „Atmen. Trinken. Aushalten …“ Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Nicht essen.“  
  
Sie nickte nachdenklich. „Du sagtest, du hast es in den Griff bekommen. Kannst du inzwischen wieder essen, ohne Panik zu bekommen?“  
  
„Manchmal. Wenn ich mich dabei ablenke.“  
  
„Weißt du, was genau diese Panik auslöst?“  
  
„Wissen …“, spottete er. „Ich _sehe _es, Hermine. Jedes verfluchte Mal sehe ich das Gesicht meines Vaters, höre meine Mutter diesen Zauber ausführen und spüre …“ Er brach ab und Hermine sah, dass allein die Worte ihm die Erinnerung wieder so nahe brachten, dass es ihn würgte. „Ich ekele mich so sehr, dass ich keine Worte dafür finde.“  
  
„Versuch es“, bat Hermine ihn mit gequälter Miene.  
  
Ihm wich der letzte Rest Farbe aus dem Gesicht, er schloss die Augen. Die Ader an seinem Hals pochte heftig. „Warum?“  
  
„Solange es unaussprechbar bleibt, behält es die Macht über dich. Such Worte dafür.“  
  
Severus richtete seinen Blick starr nach vorn und krallte die Hände ineinander. Hermine sah ihn konzentriert atmen, die Sekunden zogen vorbei, während er mit sich kämpfte. Als er anfing zu sprechen, klang seine Stimme anders als sonst. Hermine hatte es früher nie erlebt, dass er Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, etwas auszusprechen. Selbst die entsetzlichsten Gemeinheiten waren ihm problemlos über die Lippen geglitten und er hatte es genossen dabei zuzusehen, wie die Worte ihr Ziel trafen. Aber jetzt … Es sah aus, als müsste er jeden Buchstaben einzeln herausprügeln. Sie schluckte.  
  
„Wenn ich … das Essen sehe“, begann er stockend, brach ab, atmete wieder. „… dann zieht sich alles in mir zusammen. Der Gedanke, es in den Mund zu nehmen …“ Er verzog das Gesicht, ballt die linke Hand zur Faust und presste sie gegen seinen Mund. Hermine sah ihn würgen. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, leerte ihr Wasserglas und verwandelte es in eine Schale, die sie ihm reichte. Severus warf einen Blick darauf, war regelrecht abgestoßen davon. Sein Blick zuckte hinüber zur Tür, aber wenn Hermine seine Körpersprache richtig deutete, dann war er der Panik gerade so nahe, dass Gehen nicht in Frage kam. Er nahm ihr die Schale aus der Hand.   
  
Hermine schauderte bei seinem Anblick. Es stand in seinem Gesicht, in seinem Körper: Er hatte es so satt, sich mit diesem Thema auseinanderzusetzen, dass sie es beinahe körperlich spüren konnte. Der Verdruss, die Erschöpfung, die Machtlosigkeit des Kindes, das er gewesen war, standen in der Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, in dem zuckenden Muskel unter seinem Auge, in seiner zitternden Hand.   
  
Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen, weil sie ihn dazu zwang, sich durch diese Gefühle durchzukämpfen. „Atme, Severus“, sagte sie und zählte die Übung an, mit der sie ihm schon mehrmals geholfen hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten schien es ihm etwas besser zu gehen, aber sie hätte diese Situation trotzdem am liebsten beendet. Alles war besser, als ihn dazu aufzufordern, weiterzureden. „… es in den Mund zu nehmen“, wiederholte sie trotzdem seine letzten Worte, die ihr noch in den Ohren hallten. Ihre Stimme bebte.  
  
Severus schluckte mehrmals. „Und zu kauen …“, sagte er mit hohler Stimme, „Es zu … schlucken …“ Wieder überkam ihn das Würgen und diesmal schaffte er sich nicht, sich dagegen zu wehren. Er erbrach etwas hellen Schleim in die Schale. Seine Augen tränten, er wischte sich mit der freien Hand darüber.  
  
Hermine deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Schale. „ _Evanesco!_ Sprich weiter“, sagte sie leise.  
  
Severus schnaubte, räusperte sich wieder. Er nahm sein Glas und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Hustete. „Es fühlt sich an, als … würde jemand meinen Hals zudrücken. Als wäre mein Magen aus Stein und … jeder Bissen ist zu viel und es tut weh.“ Er verzog wieder das Gesicht und krümmte sich ein wenig nach vorn. „Ich halte es nicht aus, dass … etwas … in mir ist. Es war so abartig, dass sie mir das aufzwang, es _selbst _zu essen ist …“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, atmete langsam aus und beschwor auf beinahe unmenschliche Weise eine Selbstkontrolle herauf, bei deren Anblick es Hermine schauderte. „Es ist, als würde ich … weitermachen. Als hätten sie doch noch gewonnen. Als würden sie in ihren Gräbern sitzen und mich auslachen, weil sie es schaffen, mich selbst jetzt noch zu quälen. Als würden … sie mich benutzen. Ich kann das nicht, Hermine. Ich … ich kann nicht essen und so tun, als … ich kann das nicht! Es soll raus, ich kann nicht …“ Jetzt überkam ihn der Ekel so plötzlich und so heftig, dass er das Wasser erbrach, das er gerade eben erst getrunken hatte. Seine Augen tränten so sehr, dass seine Wangen ganz nass waren.  
  
Hermine ließ wieder den Inhalt der Schale verschwinden, dann stand sie auf und ging mit weichen Knien zu Severus. Er hielt die Schale so fest, dass seine Finger weiß waren. Sie nahm sie ihm ab und stellte sie auf den Tisch, legte auch ihren Zauberstab weg. Er stützte den Kopf in die andere Hand und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Ob er tatsächlich weinte oder ob es Tränen des Ekels waren, konnte sie nicht beurteilen.   
  
Sie hatte sich niemals bewusst dazu entschieden, sie folgte nur ihrem Instinkt, als sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Sie spürte die Falten des Hemdes unter ihren Fingern und die Hitze seines Körpers. Spürte seine Muskeln, die sich unter ihrer Berührung anspannten.   
  
„Hermine, bitte …“  
  
„Soll ich aufhören?“, fragte sie leise und begegnete seinem Blick. Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und für einen Moment verschwamm alles um seine schwarzen Augen herum. Das Bedürfnis, ihn zu trösten wie ein kleines Kind – wie _das _kleine Kind, das er gewesen war, als seine Eltern ihm das angetan hatten – ließ ihre Finger regelrecht kribbeln. Sie konnte nicht ändern, dass ihm das passiert war, aber sie würde gern versuchen, es jetzt besser zu machen. Nachdem sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte, all diese Dinge auszusprechen, wollte sie es jetzt wiedergutmachen.   
  
Aber sie würde sich sofort zurückziehen, wenn er das nicht wollte. Sie hatte ihn nie zu etwas gezwungen, sie würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.   
  
Ob all das in ihrer Mimik stand oder ob er einen Blick in ihren Geist geworfen und es dort gefunden hatte, wusste sie nicht. Sie hörte ihn nur seufzen, sah ihn den Blick senken und spürte seine Muskeln unter ihren Fingern weicher werden. Hermine zog ihn an der Schulter zu sich und als er das zuließ, legte sie die Arme um seinen zitternden Oberkörper.   
  
„Du bist in Sicherheit, Severus. Atme“, sagte sie. „Es wird gleich besser.“  
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen, als er mit einer Hand nach ihrem Arm griff. Sie dachte, er wollte sich nun doch aus ihrer Umarmung befreien und ließ ihn los, aber stattdessen hielt er sie fest und die Kälte seiner Hand sickerte durch ihren dünnen Pullover. Sie lehnte sich tiefer in diese anscheinend doch nicht so unwillkommene Umarmung und es dauerte Minuten, vielleicht fünf, vielleicht acht, bis er sich beruhigt hatte und sie los ließ. Hermine ging zu ihrem Sessel zurück.  
  
„Ich hab nicht geweint“, murmelte er und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen.   
  
„Okay.“  
  
„Es ist nur …“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Es gab keinen Grund, mich zu _trösten_.“  
  
„Doch.“  
  
Er reagierte nicht darauf, trank stattdessen etwas Wasser. Anscheinend fiel ihm dabei wieder ein, dass sie ihm ihr Wasserglas geopfert hatte, denn er stand auf, nahm die Schale und flüchtete in die Küche.   
  
Hermine seufzte, während sie ihm hinterher sah. Sie lehnte erschöpft den Kopf gegen den Sessel und wartete, dass er zurückkam. Weitere Minuten vergingen, viel mehr, als ein Glas Wasser rechtfertigen würde. Hermine wandte den Blick ins knisternde Feuer und konzentrierte sich auf die Wärme, die über ihr Gesicht leckte. Sie zitterte noch immer.  
  
Vermutlich sollte sie sich von Severus' Gefühlen nicht so mitreißen lassen. Vielleicht hätte sie sich sogar davon distanzieren können, so wie sie es tat, wenn sie Angehörige über den Tod eines Patienten informierte. Aber Severus war kein Angehöriger, den sie nicht kannte und mit dessen Leben sie nichts zu tun hatte. Sie war nicht nur die behandelnde Heilerin. Er war ein Teil ihres Lebens, seitdem sie knapp zwölf Jahre alt gewesen war – mal mehr, mal weniger, lange Zeit auch gar nicht. Aber er war der Grund, warum sie überhaupt noch hier saß. Und emotionale Distanz war das Letzte, das er gerade brauchte, denn genau diese Distanz war ein Grund dafür, dass _er _jetzt hier saß.   
  
Seine Rückkehr riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch stellte er ein frisches Glas Wasser auf den Tisch und setzte sich. Er sah jetzt deutlich aufgeräumter aus als vor einigen Minuten.   
  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie.  
  
Er massierte sich mit einer Hand die Stirn. „Ich wünschte, du würdest aufhören, mich das zu fragen.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Weil ich es nicht weiß, Hermine. Es hat nie jemanden interessiert, wie es mir geht.“ Seine Stimme war angespannt, so wie der Rest seines Körpers.   
  
„Mich interessiert es“, erwiderte sie schlicht. „Aber wenn du Schwierigkeiten hast, die Frage zu beantworten, helfe ich dir.“  
  
Er warf ihr einen gereizten Blick zu. „Wie stellst du dir das vor?“  
  
„Ich könnte dir beschreiben, wie mein Eindruck von deinem Zustand ist und du schaust, ob sich das richtig anfühlt oder nicht. Wenn nicht, dann tasten wir uns vorwärts, bis es passt.“  
  
Er schnaufte. „Wozu soll das gut sein?“  
  
Hermine sah ihn lange an. „Ob es für etwas gut ist oder nicht, musst du entscheiden. Ich kann deinen Zustand auch einfach schätzen, aber wenn ich mich dann unpassend verhalte, übernehme ich keine Verantwortung dafür.“ Er sah sie verdrossen an und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
„Also gut“, grollte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Wie ist denn dein Eindruck von meinem Zustand?“   
  
„Jetzt gerade hab ich den Eindruck, dass du gereizt bist und hoffst, dass ich mit meiner Wahrnehmung so weit neben der Realität liege, dass du es einfach als sinnlos abtun kannst.“  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „ _Das _hätte ich dir tatsächlich auch sagen können.“  
  
„Stimmt, das war leicht“, gab Hermine schmunzelnd zu. „Aber eigentlich glaube ich, dass hinter deiner Gereiztheit Überforderung steht. Diesen Eindruck hatte ich zumindest eben, als du rausgegangen bist. Du wirktest, als ob du nicht wüsstest, wie du mit … dem Moment eben umgehen sollst, jetzt wo das Gefühl, das dich überkommen hat, abgeklungen ist. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du dich schämst, so verletzlich gewesen zu sein und dir wünschst, ich würde gehen, damit du das wegschieben kannst.“  
  
Er wandte den Blick ab. „Nächstes Mal sag ich einfach, dass es mir gut geht“, schnarrte er leise.  
  
Hermine lächelte kurz. „ _Möchtest _du, dass ich gehe?“  
  
Ein Kopfschütteln. „Nein.“  
  
„Okay. Was möchtest du jetzt tun? Möchtest du über die Erinnerung reden oder über irgendwas anderes? Ich denke, eine neue Erinnerung zu beginnen, ist im Moment zu viel.“  
  
Er holte tief Luft, vermutlich dankbar für den Themenwechsel. „Ich würde gern über irgendwas anderes reden, aber das alles ist wie ein Ohrwurm in meinem Kopf. Ich werde die Gedanken nicht los.“  
  
„Dann lass uns darüber reden.“  
  
Er stieß missmutig die Luft durch die Nase. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie leid ich es nach fast zwei Wochen bin, mich mit dem immer gleichen Thema zu beschäftigen? Wie leid ich es bin, mich vor dir übergeben zu müssen? Mich _trösten _lassen zu müssen?“  
  
„Ja, kann ich. Ich hab es dir vorhin angesehen.“   
  
„Es ist erniedrigend. Es war erniedrigend, als meine Eltern es taten, es ist erniedrigend, was deswegen aus mir geworden ist, und es ist erniedrigend, es dir zeigen zu müssen.“ Seine Stimme triefte vor Abscheu.   
  
„Ich weiß“, sagte sie.  
  
„Und es ist immer noch nicht genug!“ Seine Stimme wurde lauter, Wut zerfurchte sein Gesicht. „Ich erzähle das Eine und mein Geist zerrt etwas Neues hervor und lässt mir keine Ruhe, weil es auf einmal _mitgeteilt _werden muss. Es reicht nicht mehr es wahrzunehmen. Ich muss es … _erzählen_! Das ist alles deine Schuld!“ Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Was ist das bloß mit diesem _Gerede_?“   
  
„Ist das eine ernst gemeinte Frage?“  
  
Er schloss die Augen, griff sich an die Nasenwurzel. „Natürlich hast du eine Antwort …“, murmelte er.  
  
„Natürlich“, wiederholte sie schmunzelnd.  
  
„Dann erleuchte mich!“, sagte er zynisch.  
  
Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Du warst allein, als all das passiert ist. Es gab niemanden, der auf deiner Seite gestanden hat. Niemanden, der es gesehen hat. Der wusste, was du durchgemacht hast. Wenn du davon erzählst, bist du zumindest heute nicht mehr allein. Jahrzehnte später bekommt der kleine Junge von damals endlich den Zeugen, den er gebraucht hätte.“  
  
Er sah sie an. In seiner Wut sahen seine Augen noch dunkler aus als sonst, das flackernde Feuer spiegelte sich darin. „Aber ich _will _keine Zeugen, Hermine. Ich will nicht, dass du das alles von mir weißt. Niemand soll es wissen!“  
  
„Weißt du, was hinter diesem Wunsch steht?“  
  
Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund, nickte. „Schniefelus“, sagte er leise. Hermine dachte erst, sie hätte ihn falsch verstanden und runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Dann fuhr er fort: „Nicht mal seine Eltern konnten ihn mögen. Und pathetisch, wie er ist, kriegt er es nicht auf die Reihe, darüber hinwegzukommen.“  
  
Hermine verschlug es die Sprache, als sie ihn so über sich reden hörte. Und eine Sekunde später war da der Impuls, ihm zu widersprechen und ihn zu erinnern an all die Dinge, die er getan und erreicht hatte. Sie musste ihn regelrecht niederkämpfen. Schließlich sagte sie: „Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf würde ich auch nicht wollen, dass jemand solche Dinge über mich weiß.“  
  
Severus verzog angewidert den Mund, dann verlor sich sein Blick im Feuer.   
  
Hermine beobachtete ihn; das flackernde Licht warf zuckende Schatten auf seine blasse Haut. Sie fragte sich, in welchen Gedanken er sich gerade verloren hatte. Er sah nicht so aus, als ob es gute wären. Nach einer Weile streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte seinen Unterarm. Er erschrak und riss den Kopf zu ihr herum. „Komm hierher zurück, Severus.“  
  
Er nickte und reckte das Kinn vor.   
  
„Was ist es, das dir gerade nicht aus dem Kopf gehen will?“  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Du sagtest eben, du erzählst das Eine und dein Geist zerrt etwas Neues hervor. Was ist gerade das Neue?“  
  
Er schnaubte müde. „Das Veilchenmuster auf den Tellern.“  
  
Hermine schluckte. Sie erinnerte sich daran. Inzwischen sah das Geschirr anders aus, sie hatten es während der Renovierung der Küche auch verändert. Aber sie erinnerte sich daran. Sowohl aus seiner Erinnerung, als auch vom gemeinsamen Essen vor anderthalb Wochen.   
  
„Ich schließe die Augen und sehe Veilchen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Stützte ihn dann in die Hand und sah sie aus halb geschlossenen Augen an. „Ich weiß, ich hab gerade gesagt, ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst, aber … ich bin so müde, Hermine.“  
  
„Das verstehe ich. Es war anstrengend heute.“  
  
Er nickte, verzog das Gesicht.   
  
„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du ruhig nochmal den Trank zum Schlafen nehmen.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Gut.“ Sie zog ihre Schuhe an und wischte sich die Haare über eine Schulter, damit sie die Schnürsenkel sehen und schließen konnte. Dann stand sie auf. „Ich hab morgen den ganzen Tag frei. Brauchst du Hilfe im Labor?“  
  
Auch er stemmte sich aus dem Sessel, nur dass ihm die Erschöpfung dabei deutlich anzusehen war. „Nein, ich hab gerade keine offenen Aufträge. Ich hab morgen auch frei.“  
  
„Hast du was vor?“, fragte sie auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
  
„Bisher nicht. Aber ich denke, ich werde mir noch was überlegen.“  
  
„Ja, tu das. Ich komm wieder um sechs her?“  
  
Er nickte.  
  
„Prima. Dann bis morgen, Severus.“  
  
„Bis morgen, Hermine.“


	20. Kapitel 19

„Ich will – nicht mehr – darüber reden!“  
  
„O-kay!“ Hermine sagte es im gleichen Tonfall und in der gleichen Lautstärke, die er genutzt hatte. Das überraschte ihn genug, um sie endlich anzusehen. „Ich habe nichts dergleichen verlangt“, fuhr sie ruhiger fort.  
  
Severus schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. „Es tut mir leid.“  
  
„Erklär es mir, das reicht schon.“  
  
Er massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. „ _Du _verlangst es nicht, aber _ich _kann an nichts – anderes – denken. Ich ertrage das nicht mehr, Hermine.“  
  
Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und zupfte mit den Zähnen an einem Stück Haut an ihrer Unterlippe, bis es wehtat. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr tun, als dir zuzuhören.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Es ist mir schon unbegreiflich, dass du _das _immer noch tust. Hängt es dir noch nicht zu den Ohren raus?“  
  
„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich höre auch nur das, was du mir erzählst, und nicht das, was dein Kopf dir die ganze Zeit aufzwingt. Ich sehe, wie sehr es dich zermürbt und wenn es dir hilft, darüber zu reden, dann höre ich mit Freuden zu.“  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das 'mit Freuden' war zu dick aufgetragen.“  
  
„Ich werd's mir merken“, entgegnete sie und genoss das kleine Lächeln, das über seine Lippen huschte. „Lass uns trotzdem reden.“  
  
Er holte tief Luft, dann stand er auf und begann durch das Wohnzimmer zu laufen. Eine Runde, zwei. Schließlich blieb er stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er schien mit sich selbst zu debattieren, blickte zur Decke und sagte schließlich: „Es ist die Erleichterung.“  
  
Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber sie wagte es nicht, etwas zu sagen. Sie wartete, dass er weitersprach. Bevor er das tat, wandte er sich ihr wieder zu. Er reckte das Kinn vor und sagte: „Seitdem Lucius diese Erinnerungen weggesperrt hat, hatte ich kein so starkes Bedürfnis mehr, mich … absichtlich zu erbrechen.“ Er presste die Zähne aufeinander, so dass seine Kiefermuskeln deutlich hervortraten. „Aber jetzt …“ Er stand da, wandte plötzlich den Blick ab.  
  
„Verstehe“, sagte sie leise.  
  
Er sah sie verdrossen an und sie formte ein lautloses „Entschuldigung!“ mit den Lippen. Severus schnaubte. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich kann kaum noch an etwas anderes denken. Nicht mal Okklumentik hilft.“  
  
Sie atmete langsam aus. „Es tut mir leid, dass dich das so quält. Aber … überraschen tut es mich nicht.“  
  
„Natürlich nicht“, grollte er.  
  
Sie seufzte. „Das war für eine sehr lange Zeit eine deiner Bewältigungsstrategien. Natürlich ist mit den alten Gefühlen auch wieder der Drang da, sie auf die alte Art zu bewältigen. Du hast diesen Weg so oft gewählt, da ist eine gewaltige Autobahn in deinem Kopf. Und auch eine seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr befahrene Autobahn bleibt eine Autobahn …“  
  
„Und wie werde ich die los?“, fragte er gepresst.  
  
„Nimm den Trampelpfad daneben, so oft du es kannst. Und verzeih es dir, wenn du es nicht kannst.“  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase und wandte sich ab. Ging zu den Fenstern und sah hinaus auf die menschenleere Straße. Hermine musste sich weit herumdrehen auf ihrem Sessel, um ihn weiterhin sehen zu können. Seine Schulterblätter zeichneten sich unter dem weißen Hemd ab. „Was denkst du jetzt von mir?“, fragte er nach einer Weile leise.  
  
„Nichts anderes als vorher.“  
  
Es war eine Mischung aus Schnauben und Lachen, das er ausstieß. Er drehte sich halb zu ihr herum und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund. „Das ist schwer zu glauben.“  
  
Auch Hermine drehte sich noch ein Stück weiter zu ihm um. „Mag sein, aber es ist trotzdem wahr. Dir wurde so viel Schlimmes angetan … du musstest Wege finden, um damit umzugehen. Das macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen.“  
  
„Aber es macht mich zu einem _erbärmlichen _Menschen.“  
  
Hermine schüttelte instinktiv den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Es würde nichts ändern, es würde ihn nicht erreichen. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah ihn traurig an.  
  
„Schau mich nicht so an“, knurrte er, als er es sah.  
  
Sie seufzte. „Wie soll ich dich denn anschauen, Severus? Du stehst da und nennst dich erbärmlich und ich sitze hier und … weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll, damit du anfängst, besser von dir zu denken. Ich wünschte, du könntest dich nur für fünf Minuten durch meine Augen sehen.“  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Und was würde ich dann sehen? Vor zwei Jahren hast du mich angeschrien, dass du mich hasst und nie wieder sehen willst. Und jetzt ist das alles anders? Warum?“ Er breitete die Arme aus. „Nur weil du jetzt weißt, dass genug andere mich wie Dreck behandelt haben? Ich bin immer noch der gleiche wie vorher, wenn du mich damals gehasst hast, musst du mich auch jetzt hassen. Also hör doch auf, mir was vorzumachen!“  
  
Hermine wich unwillkürlich ein Stück zurück, als sein Ausbruch wie eine Sturmböe über sie hinwegfegte. Dann stand sie auf, weil sie nicht wie ein Schulmädchen vor ihm sitzen wollte, während er sie anschrie. „Das ist unfair“, sagte sie, ihre Stimme schwankte.  
  
„Das Leben ist nicht fair“, ätzte er mit gerümpfter Nase.  
  
„Nein. Aber Menschen können es sein.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Niemand war jemals fair zu mir.“  
  
„Und das gibt dir das Recht, es genauso zu tun?“, fragte sie provokant.  
  
Mit einem Schulterzucken wanderte er zu seinem Sessel zurück. Seine dünnen Finger strichen über die Lehne wie Spinnenbeine.  
  
„Schlimme Erlebnisse sind keine Entschuldigung dafür, unfair anderen gegenüber zu sein.“  
  
Er schnaubte abfällig. „Wenn ich mich die letzten fünf Minuten durch deine Augen gesehen hätte, hätte ich vermutlich nicht viel Neues gesehen.“  
  
Hermine schluckte und massierte sich die Stirn. Sie nahm sich einen Moment, bis ihr Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Severus, was genau bezweckst du mit diesem Streit?“  
  
Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Lehne des Sessels ab und senkte den Kopf zwischen seine Arme. „Andere Gedanken“, sagte er zum Boden.  
  
Sie atmete scharf aus. „Wir könnten auch einfach über das letzte Quidditchspiel reden, weißt du? Ginny fand es frustrierend, viele verpasste Schnatz-Fangchancen.“  
  
Nun lehnte er sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Sessel und presste den Handballen gegen seine Stirn. „Ich interessiere mich nicht für Quidditch.“  
  
„Ich auch nicht“, entgegnete Hermine und ging zu ihm. Sie zögerte, aber dann hob sie doch die Hand und legte sie auf seine Schulter.  
  
Severus zuckte zusammen unter ihrer Berührung, hob den Kopf, warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu, schüttelte sie aber nicht ab. Er starrte angespannt ins Feuer. Durch das dünne Hemd konnte sie die Hitze seines Körpers spüren.  
  
„Ich sehe keinen erbärmlichen Menschen in dir, Severus. Egal, wie du damals oder heute mit den Erinnerungen umzugehen versuchst, egal ob du absichtlich erbrichst oder die Hand über das Feuer hältst … Ja, es macht mich betroffen. Ja, ich wünschte, du würdest stattdessen mit mir reden. Aber ich _verstehe _dich. Und ich verstehe, dass manchmal nichts – anderes – hilft. Es ist okay. Du machst das gut.“  
  
Er schnaubte leise, wischte sich wieder mit der Hand über den Mund. „Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht geb ich mir einfach nicht genug Mühe.“  
  
„Gibt es denn irgendetwas, das du nicht versucht hast, obwohl du es gekonnt hättest?“  
  
„Ja, vielleicht …“  
  
„Nenn mir ein Beispiel.“  
  
Er schwieg einen Moment. „Essen kann nicht _so _schwierig sein, oder?“  
  
„Doch, kann es. Du gibst dein Bestes und das ist genug.“ Sie übte leichten Druck auf seine Schulter aus. Er wandte ihr das Gesicht zu. So nahe bei ihm zu stehen, direkt in seine schwarzen Augen zu schauen, verschlug Hermine für einen Moment den Atem. „Wollen wir uns nicht wieder setzen?“, fragte sie heiser.  
  
Sie war froh, als sie sich in den Sessel sinken lassen konnte. Ihre Knie fühlten sich weich an. Sie zitterte irgendwo tief drinnen, auch wenn ihre Hände es nicht zeigten. „Wenn du die ganze Zeit an die Erleichterung durch das Erbrechen denkst, schon der Anblick von Essen aber Panik auslöst, dann muss es extrem anstrengend gewesen sein in letzter Zeit“, sagte sie, nachdem sie das, was Severus ihr gestern und eben erzählt hatte, nochmal überdacht hatte.  
  
„War es“, grollte er, „ _ist _es.“ Er sah ins Feuer und rieb langsam die Handflächen gegeneinander. „Es ist wie verdursten, weil man wasserscheu ist.“  
  
„Und die Panik macht die Sehnsucht nach der Erleichterung vermutlich noch größer, oder?“  
  
Er nickte.  
  
Hermine schwieg eine Weile mit ihm und überlegte, was sie dazu sagen könnte. Aber es gab keine Worte, die irgendetwas an seiner Lage verbessert hätten. „Hat sich eigentlich etwas verändert, seitdem du gestern von deiner Panik erzählt hast?“  
  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken. „Nicht an meiner Reaktion, aber ich kann sie etwas besser aushalten.“  
  
„Das ist gut. Versuchst du, dich langsam wieder ans Essen zu gewöhnen?“  
  
„Ich werde mich wieder daran gewöhnen, indem ich esse. Und bis dahin lenke ich mich ab beim Essen.“  
  
„Wie lenkst du dich ab?“  
  
„Ich lese oder arbeite nebenbei im Labor.“  
  
„Du _isst _im Labor?“, fragte sie gespielt entsetzt. Eines der größten Tabus des Zaubertrankunterrichts waren Essen oder Trinken auf den Labortischen gewesen.  
  
Severus warf ihr einen verdrossenen Blick zu.  
  
„'Tschuldige“, murmelte Hermine und er verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn das funktioniert, ist das im Moment eine gute Strategie. Aber ich nehme an, irgendwann würdest du dich auch gern mal wieder in Ruhe hinsetzen zum Essen, oder?“  
  
Er schwieg. Sah sie nur an und das war Antwort genug.  
  
„Vielleicht kannst du versuchen, dich auch wieder an das bewusste Essen zu gewöhnen.“  
  
„Wie stellst du dir das vor?“, fragte er dunkel.  
  
Hermine setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Wasser trinken geht doch, oder?“ Er nickte. „Du könntest da anfangen. Nimm dir zwei-, dreimal am Tag ein paar Minuten, um ganz bewusst das Wasser im Mund zu spüren, bevor du es schluckst. Mach das solange, bis es keine Angst mehr auslöst. Dann trink statt Wasser zum Beispiel gesüßten Tee. Oder Brühe. Wenn das geht, versuch es mit einer cremigen Suppe und so weiter. Taste dich langsam vorwärts zu Essen, das du kauen musst, bevor du es schlucken kannst. Geh den nächsten Schritt immer erst, wenn der letzte keine Angst mehr auslöst.“  
  
Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, ihren Worten zuzuhören. „Ich werd es ausprobieren“, murmelte er, vielleicht auch um das Thema so bald wie möglich wieder zu verlassen.  
  
Hermine sank ein bisschen in sich zusammen und rang das Bedürfnis nieder, ihm ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Zum Einen wusste sie nicht, wie die hätte aussehen sollen (von künstlicher Ernährung einmal abgesehen und die hatte er bereits abgelehnt), zum Anderen war das offensichtlich etwas, das er mit sich ausmachen wollte. Seine schlechte Ernährung machte ihr zwar Sorgen, aber ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als darauf zu vertrauen, dass er sie ansprechen würde, wenn er Hilfe brauchte.  
  
Sie senkte also den Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, zwang ihre Gedanken fort von diesem Thema. Sie fanden schnell einen anderen Moment dieses Abends: „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich vor zwei Jahren diese Dinge zu dir gesagt habe.“  
  
Severus seufzte. „Ich weiß, das sagtest du schon mal.“  
  
„Es scheint dich noch zu beschäftigen.“  
  
„Tut es. Aber nicht, weil ich es dir nachtrage.“  
  
„Sondern?“ Sie sah ihn von der Seite an.  
  
„Sondern weil ich mich frage, ob unsere Wege sich auch wieder gekreuzt hätten, wenn ich nicht dieses … Problem … bekommen hätte.“  
  
Hermine zuckte langsam mit den Schultern. „Ich war überzeugt, dass ich von mir aus wohl nie wieder Kontakt zu dir aufgenommen hätte. Professor McGonagall ist da anderer Meinung. Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht.“ Sie sah ihn nicken, er hatte einen bitteren Zug um seinen Mund. „Aber ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist. Nicht, dass es dir gerade so schlecht geht, aber … Ich bin froh, dass Professor McGonagall mich dazu überredet hat, dir zu helfen.“  
  
„Aus ganz und gar eigennützigen Gründen bin ich das auch“, entgegnete Severus mit einem feinen Lächeln, das Hermine erwiderte. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Wenn es dir recht ist, würde ich heute gern noch mit der nächsten Erinnerung anfangen. Diese Geschichte mit dem Essen ist offensichtlich langwierig und ich … möchte endlich mal wieder über etwas anderes nachdenken.“  
  
„Grundsätzlich hab ich keine Einwände dagegen. Aber ich muss morgen arbeiten, Spätschicht. Entweder bist du also nach dem ersten Ansehen über eine Woche lang allein mit der Erinnerung oder ich komme morgen Vormittag nochmal her.“  
  
„Das war es, was ich mit 'wenn es dir recht ist' meinte.“ Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.  
  
„Dann ist es mir recht. Darf ich?“ Severus machte eine ungeduldige Geste mit der Hand, aber sie konnte an seinem Blick sehen, wie dankbar er ihr immer noch war für jedes Einverständnis, das sie sich von ihm holte.  
  
Hermine schlüpfte in seinen Geist, der dieses Mal deutlich unruhiger war, als sie es gewohnt war. Die Erinnerungsfäden bewegten sich schneller als sonst, es waren mehr da und viele davon drängten sich auf. Auch die ehemals eingesperrten Erinnerungen waren da, rosa und immer noch aktiver als die anderen. Sie waren nicht mehr so beladen mit Energie wie vorher, aber Hermine konnte sich jetzt noch besser vorstellen, wie anstrengend es sein musste, das alles die ganze Zeit zu ertragen.  
  
Ihr fiel allerdings auch auf, dass er trotz allem, was dieser Blick in seinen Geist ihr über ihn verriet, keine Okklumentik anwandte. Sie hatte gesehen, dass er ihr nur einzelne Erinnerungsfäden zugänglich machen konnte, wenn er das wollte. Sicherlich könnte er auch seinen Geist komplett leeren und ihr nur den Käfig zeigen, damit sie ihrer Aufgabe nachkommen konnte. Aber er tat es nicht. Er ließ sie sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf zuging. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus.  
  
Die nächste Erinnerung aus dem Käfig zu lassen, war eine Sache von Sekunden. Als sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass der Käfig wieder sicher verschlossen war, zog sie sich zurück.  
  
„Es ist unruhig in deinem Kopf“, stellte sie fest.  
  
„Ist es“, bestätigte er und dann zog die Erinnerung ihn auch schon mit sich.  
  
Hermine seufzte tief und lehnte sich zurück. Draußen vor den Fenstern war es inzwischen stockdunkel, nur die wenigen Laternen beleuchteten die nasse Straße. An den Scheiben hingen noch die Wassertropfen des letzten Regenschauers, in der Ferne war leises Grollen zu hören.  
  
Severus stöhnte und das Geräusch ließ sie zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehren. Er hatte sich versteift und den Rücken durchgedrückt, als wolle er sich etwas entziehen, das hinter ihm lauerte. Hermine kannte diese Position; so hatte er sich auch verrenkt, als er sich der ersten Erinnerung gestellt hatte, nur war es da noch ausgeprägter gewesen. Sie stützte das Kinn in die Hand und beobachtete ihn mit einem Ausdruck von Mitleid, den sie sich zu verkneifen versuchte, wenn er es sehen konnte. Jetzt gerade konnte sie ihn sich für einen Moment erlauben.  
  
Nach einer Weile lockerte sich seine Haltung wieder etwas und er sank in den Sessel zurück. Dafür wurde seine Atmung sehr flach. Hermine musste sich zu ihm lehnen, um überhaupt noch das Heben und Senken seiner Brust sehen zu können. Sie beschwor die Sauerstoffsättigung seines Blutes herauf und eine Kurve, die seine Atmung darstellte. Obwohl er so flach atmete, rutschte er nicht in einen Sauerstoffmangel, was sie beruhigte. Aber es musste sich für ihn anfühlen, als würde er nicht genug Luft bekommen.  
  
Nach gut zehn Minuten öffnete er die Augen und starrte an die Decke. Sonst bewegte er sich nicht. „Severus?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. Sein Blick traf sie und Hermine keuchte. Es stand nackte Angst darin.  
  
„Severus, du bist in Sicherheit!“ Sie stand auf und ging vor ihm in die Hocke, griff nach seiner Hand. Sie war eiskalt und feucht. „Was auch immer du gerade erlebt hast, es ist vorbei. Niemand außer uns ist hier, ich passe auf dich auf.“ Sie griff auch nach seiner anderen Hand und strich mit ihren Daumen über seine Handrücken, während sie weiter mit ihm redete und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzuholen, fort von was auch immer ihn hatte erstarren lassen.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten begannen seine Finger zu zucken und er erwiderte ihren Griff. Die Starre löste sich langsam aus seinem Körper und er lehnte sich mühsam vor, die Unterarme auf die Knie gestützt.  
  
„Geht es wieder?“, fragte Hermine. Sie hatte sich inzwischen hingekniet und sah zu ihm auf.  
  
Severus nickte; hinter dem Vorhang seiner schwarzen Haare konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen.  
  
Sie blieb vor ihm auf dem Boden, solange er ihre Hände festhielt. Als er sie einmal fest drückte und dann losließ, stand sie auf und kehrte auf ihren Platz zurück. „Kannst du erzählen, worum es in der Erinnerung ging?“  
  
Er fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare, erstarrte aber mitten in der Bewegung und ließ die Hand sinken. „Mein Vater hatte mich mal wieder … verkauft“, begann er leise. Seine Stimme klang etwas verwaschen, so als hätte er zu viel Alkohol getrunken. Ihm schien es selbst auch aufzufallen, denn er räusperte sich, ehe er fortfuhr: „Dieser Mann … Er zahlte extra, damit er mich … hinterher ins Bett bringen durfte. Mein Vater ließ ihn ins Haus. Hierher …“ Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür, die in die Küche führte, als würde er sich selbst dabei zuschauen, wie er mit dem Mann, der ihn gerade missbraucht hatte, das Wohnzimmer betrat. Severus kniff die Augen zu. „Er schaltete das Licht aus, als ich im Bett war. Befahl mir, die Augen zu schließen. Streichelte meine … Haare …“ Er ballte die Hand zur Faust, die, mit der er eben seine Haare berührt hatte. „Er blieb im Zimmer. Wartete, dass ich einschlief. Ich konnte ihn atmen hören.“ Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden, seine Atmung immer flacher. „Er sitzt in der Dunkelheit neben meinem Bett“, flüsterte er, „Ich spüre es.“  
  
„Severus“, sagte Hermine, aber er reagierte nicht. Sie griff über den Tisch hinweg nach seinem Unterarm. Severus zuckte zusammen, riss sich von ihrer Berührung los, sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Entschuldige“, sagte sie und hob die Hände. „Er ist fort, Severus. Du bist in Sicherheit.“  
  
Er schluckte schwer und nickte. „Ich hab mich nicht getraut zu atmen. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen.“ Er presste Daumen und Zeigefinger auf seine Augen. „Irgendwann … ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte, ich weiß nicht, wie … ich hätte das nicht zulassen dürfen, ich …“  
  
„Severus!“, unterbrach sie ihn mit lauter Stimme. Er sah sie an. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
Er schluckte. „Ich – ich bin eingeschlafen und … als ich wieder aufwachte, wusste ich nicht, ob er noch da war oder nicht.“ Wieder kniff er die Augen zusammen. „Ich hab mich nicht getraut, das Licht anzumachen. Oder mich zu bewegen.“  
  
„Das ist schrecklich“, sagte Hermine.  
  
„Er war einer von den Stammkunden“, murmelte Severus gedankenverloren. „Er kam immer wieder …“  
  
Hermine spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Am liebsten hätte sie dieses Schwein gerade in Stücke gerissen, aber vermutlich war er schon tot. Sie atmete einige Male tief durch, um ihre eigenen Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf Severus.  
  
Es sah nicht so aus, als ob er etwas davon mitbekommen hätte. Er wirkte, als würde er noch halb in der Erinnerung hängen. Jedenfalls war er mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht hier im Wohnzimmer. Er saß wieder ganz still da, atmete flach, starrte blicklos auf den Boden.  
  
Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und erleuchtete den Raum, als sollte hier gleich ein Quidditchspiel stattfinden. Sie beschwor Vogelgezwitscher herauf und sprach ihn wieder an und das alles zusammen brachte Severus dazu, sie anzuschauen. „Es ist vorbei“, sagte sie langsam und deutlich. „Heute ist niemand außer uns hier.“  
  
Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte. „Heute“, murmelte er.  
  
„Schau mich an, Severus.“ Vorsichtig griff sie wieder nach seiner Hand, diesmal wehrte er sich nicht dagegen. „Nenn mir fünf blaue Dinge hier im Raum.“  
  
Es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe, nicht nur ihre Worte zu verstehen, sondern auch deren Zusammenhang. Aber nach ein paar Sekunden begann er sich umzuschauen und zählte auf: „Der Buchrücken da vorne rechts … ich meine, links.“ Er hob die Hand und deutete darauf. „Links. Der Lampenschirm auf meinem Schreibtisch.“ Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb bei ihr hängen. „Deine Hose.“ Hermine lächelte. „Das Muster im Teppich und … mein Finger, den ich mir gestern in der Schublade geklemmt habe.“  
  
Hermine lachte leise, als er ihr seinen tatsächlich blau unterlaufenen Fingernagel zeigte. „Okay, das lass ich durchgehen. Vier grüne Dinge.“  
  
Wieder begannen seine Blicke zu schweifen und diesmal wirkte er schon konzentrierter. „Das Ziffernblatt der Uhr auf dem Kamin. Noch ein Buchrücken, der neben der Tür rechts.“ Wieder deutete er darauf. „Die Gardinen am Fenster.“ Dieses Mal musste Hermine sich umdrehen, um zu sehen, ob er recht hatte. Die Gardinen waren tatsächlich dunkel olivgrün. Sein Blick hatte etwas Triumphierendes, als sie ihn wieder ansah. „Und die Mappe auf meinem Schreibtisch.“  
  
„Gut. Ich glaube, das reicht, oder?“  
  
Severus nickte und ließ ihre Hand los. „Ja. Könntest du die Vögel ein bisschen zurückpfeifen? Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen davon …“  
  
Hermine beendete das Zwitschern mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes. „Soll ich das Licht auch wieder dimmen?“  
  
„Ein bisschen, nicht ganz.“ Er atmete auf, als sie seinem Wunsch nachkam. „Danke.“  
  
„Kein Problem.“  
  
„Was war das?“, fragte er dann.  
  
„Kennst du so was nicht?“  
  
„Nein.“ Er schwieg kurz, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. „Doch“, korrigierte er sich dann und sah ein bisschen fassungslos aus. „Aber ich wusste auch damals nicht, was das ist.“  
  
„Wie fühlt es sich denn an?“  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. „Als … wäre ich wieder zehn Jahre alt. Ich konnte sogar die Bettdecke unter meinen Fingern spüren.“  
  
„Man nennt es Flashback.“  
  
Er sah sie an, als würde er auf etwas warten. „Ist das alles, was du dazu sagst?“  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft. „Was soll ich sagen? Sie passieren, manchmal wegen der blödesten Dinge. Sie fühlen sich schrecklich an, aber irgendwann erkennt man es, wenn es passiert, und das macht es etwas leichter.“ Ein Schaudern lief durch ihren Körper.  
  
„Du kennst das auch.“  
  
„Ja. Sie haben mich sehr gequält nach dem, was im Krieg passiert war.“  
  
Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Du hast nie erzählt, wie es dir damals ging.“  
  
Sie verdrehte die Augen und schmunzelte leise, als sie murmelte: „Niemand sollte es wissen.“  
  
„Was du nicht sagst“, entgegnete Severus mit der gleichen bitteren Heiterkeit in der Stimme.  
  
„Du warst und bist mein einziger Zeuge.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Und nun wirst du meiner.“  
  
Hermine schaffte es nicht, ihren Blick von seinem abzuwenden. Es war ein Moment absoluter Ruhe, zumindest für sie. Sie hatte zwar nur eine Erinnerung dieser Art gehabt, aber sie konnte manche Dinge, die er gerade durchmachte, nicht nur verstehen, sondern sie hatte sie zeitweise selbst erlebt. Und so, wie sie einige seiner Erinnerungen durch seine Augen gesehen hatte, hatte er ihre Erinnerung durch ihre Augen gesehen. Was sie jahrelang beschämt hatte, fühlte sich auf einmal anders an. Es war okay. Es war irgendwie sogar gut, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die sich daran erinnern konnte.  
  
Bevor dieser Moment und ihre Gefühle dazu ihr Tränen in die Augen treiben konnten, blinzelte Severus und fragte: „Wie hast du es geschafft, diese Zustände zu beenden?“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Die ersten Male gar nicht. Ich wusste ja selbst nicht, was das ist. Also hab ich gelesen. Hogwarts' Bibliothek ist übrigens schlecht ausgestattet mit Themen außerhalb der Magie.“  
  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Es ist die Bibliothek einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, was erwartest du? Strickmuster?“  
  
„Oh, _die _gibt es in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek!“, sagte sie aufgebracht.  
  
„Tatsächlich?“, fragte er desinteressiert.  
  
Hermine kniff ein bisschen die Augen zusammen, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ich hab dann jedenfalls in den Sommerferien in London ein Buch zu dem Thema besorgt und da standen einige Strategien drin. Eben solche Übungen, wie ich sie gerade mit dir gemacht habe. Hilfen, um sich wieder im Hier und Jetzt zu orientieren.“  
  
„Hm“, machte er unzufrieden. „Gibt es da auch Übungen, für die man niemanden braucht, der einem Aufgaben stellt?“  
  
Hermine legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Sag du es mir. Du hattest damals doch bestimmt auch Strategien.“  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. „Okklumentik“, sagte er dann.  
  
Hermine machte einen überraschten Laut. „Ich wusste nicht, dass man Okklumentik auch dafür nutzen kann.“  
  
„Kann man. Jedenfalls konnte ich es. Ich wusste damals nicht, dass man es so nennt, ich hab das instinktiv gemacht. Statt meinen Geist nach außen zu schützen, hab ich mich innerlich abgeschottet, wenn ich spürte, dass … es mich überkam. Ich hatte diesen kleinen Teil in meinem Kopf, in den ich mich zurückziehen konnte. Ich hab Trankrezepte auswendig aufgesagt, bis es vorbei ging. Wirklich anwesend bin ich bestimmt nicht gewesen, aber zumindest wusste ich, wann und wo ich bin und war ansprechbar. Ich glaube, es ist nie jemandem aufgefallen.“  
  
Hermine schüttelte kaum sichtbar den Kopf. Als nach Malfoys Tod all die Erinnerungen seinen Geist geflutet hatten, hatte er genau das gleiche getan – nur ausgeprägter. „Ist dir das eben wieder eingefallen?“, fragte sie.  
  
Er nickte langsam. „Ich hab in den letzten Jahrzehnten wohl alles verdrängt, was das betraf.“  
  
„Ohne die Erinnerungen ergab es auch keinen Sinn mehr, dass du solche Dinge getan hast.“  
  
„Nein.“ Er wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Welche Übungen standen also noch in deinem schlauen Buch?“  
  
Hermine überlegte kurz. „Man kann von einhundert aus in siebener Schritten runterrechnen. Das war meine Lieblingsübung. Aber nach zwei Tagen konnte ich die Zahlen auswendig, also hab ich angefangen, jedes Mal einen anderen Ausgangspunkt zu nehmen. Je schlimmer es sich anfühlte, desto höher hab ich angefangen. Manchmal hab ich auch andere Zahlenschritte genommen.“  
  
„Das klingt, als hättest du Stunden mit Rechnen verbracht.“  
  
„Hab ich. Meistens nachts. Schlafen konnte ich ja eh nicht.“ Als er sie ansah, glaubte sie, in seinem Blick etwas zu sehen, das sie in letzter Zeit auch oft für ihn empfand: Mitgefühl. Sie lächelte mühsam. „Auch starke Sinnesreize können helfen. Zum Beispiel in eine Chilischote beißen, die Hände unter eiskaltes Wasser halten oder an etwas intensiv Duftendem riechen. Das könnte für dich vielleicht besonders gut funktionieren, weil viele Gerüche für dich mit dem Labor verknüpft sind. Tränkebrauen scheint hilfreich zu sein.“  
  
„Ist es“, sagte Severus mit dunkler Stimme.  
  
„Auch Bewegung hilft. Rausgehen aus der Situation. Spazierengehen. Und wenn du dich richtig fordern willst, kannst du mit Bällen jonglieren oder etwas ähnliches. Je mehr du dazu gezwungen bist, dich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren, desto besser. Aber es sollte nicht zu riskant sein. Vom Apparieren würde ich in solchen Momenten abraten.“  
  
„Selbstverständlich“, entgegnete er.  
  
„Was einem hilft, ist unterschiedlich. Das musst du ausprobieren. Und wenn du ein paar Dinge gefunden hast, ist es hilfreich, sie auf ein kleines Kärtchen zu schreiben, das du dir in die Tasche stecken kannst. Manchmal kommt man auf die einfachsten Sachen nicht.“  
  
„Hattest du auch ein _Kärtchen_?“  
  
Hermine nickte. „Ja, hab ich. Ich hab es erst weggelegt, nachdem ich es ein Jahr lang nicht mehr gebraucht hatte. Aber weggeworfen hab ich es nie.“  
  
Severus schluckte.  
  
„Oh, das wichtigste, das auf der Karte stehen sollte …“ Sie suchte seinen Blick. „Atmen. Es geht vorbei.“


	21. Kapitel 20

„Ich informiere dich hiermit darüber, dass ich den Trunk des Friedens nehmen werde“, sagte Severus abfällig, als er ihr am nächsten Morgen die Tür öffnete.  
  
Hermine holte schon Luft, um ihm zu antworten, aber die Worte starben irgendwo auf dem Weg zwischen ihrem Kopf und ihrem Mund. Stattdessen starrte sie ihn an. Sie vergaß sogar, was er überhaupt gesagt hatte, weil sein Anblick … Er durchfuhr sie wie ein kleiner Stromschlag. Seine Haare waren kurz. Richtig kurz. Sie hatte … das … Er sah aus wie ein anderer Mensch. Und gleichzeitig nicht, denn der verdrossene Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war unverkennbar.  
  
„Hermine!“  
  
„Was?“ Sie blinzelte heftig und zwang sich, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Und in eben diesen Augen, genauso wie um seinen Mund herum stand die stumme Bitte, nichts dazu zu sagen. Nicht ein Wort. „Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte sie also.  
  
„Ich werde den Trunk des Friedens nehmen“, wiederholte er.  
  
„Oh, okay … Darf ich erst mal reinkommen?“ Er trat zur Seite und machte eine ungeduldige Geste. Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musterte ihn, während sie ihren Umhang auszog. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen bei der Tür und sah sie übernächtigt an. Mit kurzen Haaren. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich wäre, geschweige denn jemals passieren würde. Sie konnte kaum den Blick davon abwenden. „Hast du überhaupt geschlafen letzte Nacht?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie sich gesetzt und ihre Gedanken zur Ordnung gerufen hatte.  
  
„Ja, etwas. Heute morgen gegen drei hab ich eine kleine Dosis vom Trank der Lebenden Toten genommen“, entgegnete er müde.  
  
„Was war los?“  
  
Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich hab das Licht ausgemacht und war überzeugt, _er _sitzt neben meinem Bett. Natürlich war da niemand. Das Spielchen hab ich mehrmals gespielt, also ließ ich das Licht an. Ich machte die Augen zu und war überzeugt, ich spüre, wie er …“ Er gestikulierte zu seinen Haaren, verzog das Gesicht.  
  
Wieder starrte sie seine kurzen Haare an und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie heftig diese Körpererinnerung gewesen sein musste, dass er sie sich tatsächlich abgeschnitten hatte.  
  
„Hör auf mich so anzusehen“, grollte Severus und sie versuchte, eine neutrale Miene aufzusetzen. „Der Mistkerl ist längst tot, aber etwas in mir will das offensichtlich nicht begreifen. Ich habe gerechnet und Dinge in meinem Schlafzimmer gesucht, aber … Ich will schlafen, Hermine. Irgendwann muss ich aufhören, meinen Kopf zu beschäftigen.“ Er rieb sich wieder über die Augen, bis sie ganz rot waren. „Ich bin mehrmals weggedämmert und genauso oft wieder aufgeschreckt. Einmal hat die Erinnerung mich mitgerissen und ich lag danach eine halbe Ewigkeit in meinem Bett und konnte mich nicht bewegen. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich …“ Er brach ab und rümpfte die Nase. „Ich werde den Trunk des Friedens nehmen“, schloss er.  
  
Sie seufzte. „Ja, den hätte ich auch vorgeschlagen. Er macht nicht abhängig, hat dafür aber eine anständige Halbwertszeit.“  
  
Er nickte knapp.  
  
„Hast du den Trank da?“  
  
„Noch nicht.“  
  
„Möchtest du ihn alleine brauen oder soll ich dir helfen?“  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das mach ich alleine. Mir ist es gerade wichtiger, die Erinnerung noch einige Male anschauen zu können, solange du Zeit für mich hast. Ich will nicht nochmal ungewollt hineingezogen werden.“  
  
„Okay. Nimm erst mal nur zehn Tropfen und schau, wie du damit zurechtkommst. Wenn du zu schnell wieder aufwachst und in die Ängste rutschst, nimm solange jeweils fünf Tropfen mehr, bis es passt.“  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, Hermine. Wie lange soll ich mit zehn Tropfen hinkommen? Zwei Stunden?“  
  
Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Du bist ein erwachsener Mann mit dem Gewicht einer durchschnittlichen Frau. Zehn Tropfen hauen dich mindestens vier Stunden lang um. Und ich sehe eine gute Chance, dass die Wirkung so langsam nachlässt, dass du einfach weiterschlafen kannst.“ Er sah sie zweifelnd an. „Auch wenn der Trank nicht körperlich abhängig macht, manipuliert er deinen Körper und deinen Geist. Es besteht immer ein Risiko, dass du psychisch abhängig wirst. Ich würde das gern vermeiden.“  
  
Er war sichtlich unzufrieden mit ihrer Erklärung, weil er nichts dagegen sagen konnte. „Fein“, schnappte er schließlich. „Ich versuch es mit der Damen-Dosis.“  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Wollen wir dann?“  
  
Er warf ihr noch einen verdrossenen Blick zu, dann ließ er sich in die Erinnerung sinken.  
  


\- - -

  
Hermine fühlte sich unvermittelt zur Seite gezogen, hinein in eine kleine Abstellkammer kurz vor den Flügeltüren, die zur Janus Thickey-Station führten. Instinktiv zog sie ihren Zauberstab, bis: „Hast du morgen Abend Zeit, Hermine?“ Als sie die Stimme von Miriam erkannte, atmete sie auf und ließ die Hand sinken.  
  
„Tu das nie wieder!“, schimpfte sie mit ihrer Kollegin. „Ich meine das ernst!“ Sie deutete auf den Zauberstab und Miriams Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Entschuldige!“, sagte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Aber … _hast _du morgen Abend Zeit?“  
  
Hermine fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Ihr Herz raste immer noch. „Ich glaube schon. Warum?“  
  
„Ich bin mit ein paar _interessierten _Kollegen verabredet und wir würden uns freuen, wenn du zu uns stoßen könntest.“  
  
Hermine brauchte einen Moment, bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass Miriam sie darum gebeten hatte, ihnen ein paar Behandlungen aus der Muggelmedizin zu zeigen. Sie seufzte leise. „Ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorbereitet.“  
  
„Oh, das macht nichts! Wir haben alle viele Fragen. Selbst wenn du nur ein paar davon beantworten kannst, wird es schon ein inspirierender Abend.“ Sie sah sie an wie Arthur Weasley, als er Hermines Pager entdeckt hatte.  
  
„Also gut“, stimmte sie zu, hauptsächlich weil sie es nicht übers Herz brachte, sie zu enttäuschen. Miriam hatte schon viel für sie getan, sie konnte sich ja zumindest mal anschauen, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. „Wann und wo?“  
  
Die Begeisterung, die sich auf Miriams Gesicht ausbreitete, ließ Hermine schwach lächeln. „Meine Schwester hat einen kleinen Pub in einem Dorf an der schottischen Grenze, sie stellt uns einen Tisch ins Hinterzimmer. Wir treffen uns um acht. Ich schick dir morgen einen Portschlüssel nach Hause, ja?“  
  
„Okay …“, entgegnete Hermine vorsichtig. „Miriam, wie geheim genau ist das, was du dir da überlegt hast?“  
  
Sie sah sich um, obwohl die Tür geschlossen war und es hier nirgendwo eine Möglichkeit gab, sich zu verstecken. Nicht mal mit einem Tarnumhang hätte hier noch jemand reingepasst, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hätten. Dann lehnte sie sich Hermine entgegen und flüsterte: „Sagen wir mal so, wenn das Ministerium davon Wind bekommt, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir noch einen Job haben.“  
  
Hermine lachte kurz auf. Das musste ein Scherz sein. Aber Miriams Miene blieb ernst. „Was genau soll ich euch denn zeigen?“, fragte sie mit großen Augen.  
  
„Darüber reden wir morgen. Nicht hier!“ Sie wandte sich um und marschierte aus der Abstellkammer.  
  
Hermine sah ihr sprachlos hinterher. Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, blindlings in eine Revolution zu stolpern. Und nicht nur das! Wenn sie ihre Rolle richtig verstanden hatte, könnte sie sich bald in der Rolle als deren Galionsfigur wiederfinden. Hermine rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Stirn, bevor sie ihre Haltung straffte und ihre Schicht begann.  
  


\- - -

  
„Ich kann keinem von ihnen helfen“, erklärte Hermine dem Klinikchef Bruce Halfpipe am nächsten Morgen und legte ihm einen Bericht auf den Schreibtisch, in dem sie für jeden der Langzeitpatienten dargelegt hatte, warum die gestellten Diagnosen richtig waren und es keine Heilung für sie gab – in einer Sprache, die hoffentlich auch er verstehen konnte.  
  
„Bedauerlich …“, murmelte er und wackelte unzufrieden mit seinem Schnurrbart. Als er ihrer hochgezogenen Augenbraue begegnete, fügte er hinzu: „Für die Patienten!“  
  
„Natürlich“, entgegnete Hermine.  
  
Er wandte sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu, aber als sie weiterhin vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen blieb, sah er zu ihr auf. „Sonst noch was?“  
  
„Ja. Ich bin noch für die nächsten zwei Wochen auf der Janus Thickey-Station eingeteilt und habe mich gefragt, ob Sie meine Arbeitskraft tatsächlich noch weitere zwei Wochen dafür nutzen wollen, unheilbar kranke Patienten zu waschen, zu füttern und zu beschäftigen, wo Ihnen doch sicherlich noch diverse Praktikanten und Auszubildende im ersten Jahr zur Verfügung stehen, die dort ihre Grundkenntnisse prima erweitern könnten.“  
  
Er legte seine Feder zur Seite und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch. „Nachdem kürzlich Ihretwegen das Ministerium hier im Krankenhaus gewesen ist, glauben Sie da tatsächlich, Sie seien in der richtigen Position, Forderungen zu stellen?“  
  
„Ja“, entgegnete sie kühl. „Nachdem Sie mir aufgetragen haben, jeden der Langzeitpatienten daraufhin zu untersuchen, ob ihm mit Muggelmethoden geholfen werden kann, glaube ich das absolut.“  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ ihren Bericht mit einer Hand in der Schublade seines Schreibtisches verschwinden. „Sie sollten die Patienten ganz generell neu beurteilen und nicht unter dem Aspekt der Muggelmedizin.“ Er spie das Wort verächtlich aus.  
  
„Natürlich“, wiederholte Hermine in dem gleichen Tonfall, den sie eben schon benutzt hatte.  
  
Er kräuselte die Nase. „Nun verschwinden Sie schon! Ich sag der Personalabteilung Bescheid, dass sie _schon wieder_ den Plan Ihretwegen umschmeißen sollen.“  
  
„Machen Sie sich keine Mühe, ich gehe selbst hin. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr Halfpipe!“ Hermine schenkte ihm das freundlichste Lächeln, das sie aufbringen konnte, wandte sich um und verließ das Büro des Klinikchefs.  
  
Wenige Minuten später stand sie vor Rowenas Schreibtisch und wurde freundlich begrüßt: „Nein!“  
  
„Wie, nein?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
„Einfach nein!“, wiederholte Rowena und drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um, so dass Hermine vor ihrem Rücken stand. Sie begann Akten in einem kleinen Schrank durchzusehen.  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß, ich bin anstrengend.“  
  
„Das trifft es nicht mal ansatzweise!“  
  
„Ein Quälgeist!“  
  
„Nope.“  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Ich bin die schlimmste Nervensäge, die die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hat – und da schließe ich Peeves mit ein.“  
  
Rowena drehte sich wieder ein Stück zu ihr und wischte sich die langen schwarzen Haare über die Schulter. „Schon besser.“  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Rowena. Aber es war nicht vereinbart, dass ich für die Janus Thickey-Station eingeteilt werde.“  
  
„Nein, _das _war die zweitgrößte Nervensäge“, entgegnete sie und zeigte mit einem perfekt manikürten Fingernagel nach oben, wo das Büro von Bruce Halfpipe lag.  
  
Hermine lachte leise, dann seufzte sie. „Ich geh ein da oben, Rowena. Das Highlight der letzten Woche war ein Niesen von Chuck. Ich konnte gucken gehen, ob er sich erkältet hat. Überraschenderweise hat er das nicht, weil er seit drei Jahren nicht mehr draußen gewesen ist!“  
  
„Erzählt Lockhart gar keine Geschichten mehr?“, fragte Rowena scheinheilig.  
  
„Ich sagte 'interessant', nicht 'absurd'“, erwiderte Hermine. „Kannst du meinen Plan nicht einfach mit einem der Auszubildenden tauschen? Ich halte es keine zwei Wochen mehr dort aus.“  
  
„Nichts an deinem Plan ist 'einfach', Hermine. Deine komische Drei-Tage-Regel muss schließlich auch irgendwo untergebracht werden.“  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander, denn wenn sie sich zu einer verbalen Antwort hinreißen ließ, hätte sie mit Severus das nächste Problem.  
  
Rowena sah es und seufzte schwer. „Also gut. Ich schau, was ich machen kann. Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass du gleich auf deine Station zurück kannst! Eventuell musst du ein bisschen springen in den nächsten zwei Wochen.“  
  
Hermine strahlte. „Das macht gar nichts!“  
  
„Und dafür schuldest du mir was!“, rief Rowena ihr hinterher, als sie schon aus dem Büro stürmen wollte.  
  
„Damit kann ich leben“, sagte Hermine. „Danke!“  
  


\- - -

  
Wie Miriam es ihr versprochen hatte, landete am Abend eine Eule auf der kleinen Stange vor Hermines Küchenfenster. Sie trug eine alte Herrenfliege im Schnabel und als Hermine das Fenster öffnete, hüpfte sie auf die Arbeitsplatte und ließ sie dort fallen. Die Eule verschwand so schnell wieder, dass Hermine ihr nicht mal einen Eulenkeks anbieten konnte.  
  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete sie den Portschlüssel. Sie bereute es zutiefst, dem Treffen heute Abend zugestimmt zu haben. Der Wechsel von Spät- auf Frühschicht hing ihr immer nach und deswegen hatte sie sich nach Feierabend auf die Couch gelegt, um eine halbe Stunde zu schlafen. Daraus waren zweieinhalb geworden und als sie aufgewacht war, hatte sie im ersten Moment nicht mal gewusst, welches Jahr gerade war.  
  
Gähnend rieb sie sich über die Augen und wanderte hinüber ins Bad. Das einzige, das sie jetzt noch wieder wach kriegen würde, war eine anständige Dusche. Zum Glück hatte sie noch etwas Zeit.  
  
Trotzdem schaffte sie es gerade so eben noch, pünktlich den Portschlüssel zu berühren und sich zu dem Pub tragen zu lassen, in dem das Treffen stattfinden sollte. Zu ihrer Überraschung landete sie direkt in dem Hinterzimmer, das Miriam erwähnt hatte. Vier ihrer Kollegen waren bereits da, unter anderem auch ihr Vorgesetzter und ihre Kollegin von der Vergiftungsstation, Heiler Matthews, der sie breit anlächelte, und Annabeth. Sie war gerade mal zwei Jahre älter als Hermine und wirkte ein bisschen nervös. Die anderen beiden kannte sie nur vom Sehen; obwohl sie bereits auf jeder Station mehrere Monate lang gearbeitet hatte, hatte sie nicht mit jedem Heiler im St.-Mungos Bekanntschaft gemacht.  
  
„Schön, dass du es geschafft hast“, sagte Miriam in diesem Moment und schloss Hermine kurz in die Arme, bevor sie auf den letzten freien Platz am Tisch deutete. „Was möchtest du trinken? Und möchtest du auch etwas essen?“  
  
„Ähm“, machte Hermine, während sie sich setzte. An der Tür stand eine junge Frau mit einem Notizblock und einer Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, die sie gelangweilt ansah. „Ich nehme ein Ginger Ale, nichts zu essen, Danke“, sagte Hermine, die Frau nickte, wandte sich um und verließ den Raum.  
  
Miriam hatte sich an den Kopf des Tisches gesetzt und sagte nun: „Ich freu mich, dass das heute geklappt hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob alle sich untereinander kennen …“ Sie machte eine kleine Pause, in der viele peinlich berührte Blicke getauscht wurden. „Anscheinend nicht“, stellte sie fest. „Ich denke, wir können uns beim Vornamen nennen?“ Einstimmiges Nicken. „Schön. Da niemand Vorstellungsrunden mag, übernehme ich das jetzt einfach, mich kennen ohnehin alle. Hier vorn haben wir Augustus Pye aus der Abteilung für Verletzungen durch Tierwesen, zu seiner Linken Annabeth Markins und ihren Kollegen Patrick Matthews aus der Abteilung für Vergiftungen, Rupert Channings arbeitet in der Abteilung für Infektionskrankheiten und natürlich Hermine Granger, die im Moment noch bei mir auf der Station tätig ist.“ Wieder wurden verlegene Blicke gewechselt.  
  
Zu ihrer aller Erleichterung kam in diesem Moment die Bedienung wieder und verteilte die Getränke. Hermine nahm dankbar einen großen Schluck von ihrem Ginger Ale. Das süße Getränk war angenehm kühl auf ihrer Zunge. Durch die offene Tür konnte sie den Betrieb im Schankraum hören, ein deutlich angetrunkener Mann brüllte etwas Unverständliches. Eine Glocke läutete, jemand rief: „Hört sofort auf!“ Dann ging die Bedienung wieder raus, schloss die Tür hinter sich und es wurde still.  
  
„Also.“ Wieder war es Miriam, die das Wort ergriff. Sie wandte sich Hermine zu. „Wir waren alle sehr beeindruckt davon, wie du Mr Snape gerettet hast. Erzähl uns doch erst mal, wie du das gemacht hast.“  
  
Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Mr Snape einverstanden damit wäre, wenn ich Einzelheiten seines Falls hier offenlege.“  
  
Miriam machte eine ungeduldige Geste mit der Hand. „Wir wollen nicht wissen, was du in seinem Kopf gefunden hast. Die Ursache für seinen Zustand haben wir registriert und falls uns nochmal ein Patient in diesem Zustand erreichen sollte, werden wir hoffentlich daran denken. Nein, wir wollen wissen, wie du ihn davon abgehalten hast, zu verhungern.“  
  
„Oh, okay.“ Hermine wischte sich die feuchten Hände unauffällig an ihrer Hose ab. „Das war keine große Sache. Die Muggel nutzen diese Art der Ernährung für Patienten, die nicht oder nicht ausreichend auf natürliche Art ernährt werden können. Man legt einen Zugang in eine Vene und alles, was der Körper braucht, wird direkt ins Gefäßsystem geleitet.“ Hermine ließ ihren Blick über die anderen Heiler gleiten, als sie verstummte, und musste feststellen, dass es für die anderen möglicherweise doch eine große Sache war.  
  
„Und das hat tatsächlich funktioniert?“, fragte Augustus beeindruckt.  
  
„Ja. Warum sollte es nicht?“  
  
Nun lagen alle Blicke auf ihm und Hermine atmete auf. „Na ja, ich hab … vor Jahren mal eine Methode der Muggel ausprobiert und das hat … gar nicht funktioniert.“  
  
Wie bei einem Tennisspiel sahen nun alle wieder Hermine an. „Es kommt natürlich darauf an, wo das Problem liegt. Die meisten magische Probleme lassen sich mit Muggelmethoden nicht behandeln, weil sie in der Muggelwelt nicht vorkommen. Ich nehme an, es war ein magisches Problem?“  
  
„Ähm, ja.“  
  
Kollektives Nicken.  
  
„Was war denn das Problem bei Mr Snape?“, fragte Heiler Matthews … _Patrick _… in diesem Moment.  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft und lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf die Tischplatte. „Er hat den Ernährungszauber nicht toleriert und aufgrund seines Zustandes war es nur eingeschränkt möglich, ihn zu füttern. Die Umgehung des Verdauungstraktes war hier der einzige Weg und hatte den gewünschten Erfolg.“  
  
„Warum hat er den Ernährungszauber nicht toleriert?“, fragte Annabeth von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Ihr Gesicht war vor Aufregung gerötet, sie sah Hermine aber neugierig an.  
  
„Das hatte keine medizinischen Gründe“, antwortete Hermine ausweichend. „Aber wenn ihr nochmal eine so heftige Reaktion darauf erlebt, könnt ihr es mit kleineren Portionen häufiger am Tag versuchen. Das könnte helfen.“  
  
„Und wenn es nicht hilft, sagen wir dir Bescheid“, fügte Miriam hinzu und tätschelte Hermines Hand.  
  
Diese runzelte die Stirn. „Und was genau soll ich dann tun? Das Ministerium hat die Verwendung von Muggelmedizin verboten.“  
  
Es wurde spürbar unruhig am Tisch. Es sagte zwar niemand etwas, aber alle sahen Miriam an, Gläser wurden über die Tischplatte geschoben, Füße scharrten über den Boden und Stühle knackten.  
  
„Das Ministerium muss es ja nicht wissen.“  
  
„Wie willst du das sicher stellen, Miriam? Ich habe Mr Snape nur für eine Woche an der Infusion hängen gehabt. Es war deutlich sichtbar, dass es ihm hilft und seinen Zustand verbessert. Und trotzdem gab es jemanden, der es dem Ministerium gemeldet hat. Es wird immer jemanden geben, der das tut.“  
  
Miriam sah sie verdrießlich an. „Ich weiß es noch nicht, Hermine. Aber wie du selbst sagtest: Es hat ihm geholfen und seinen Zustand verbessert. Das ist etwas, das ich mit meinen Methoden nicht erreichen konnte. Ich kann es einfach nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, existierende Methoden nicht zu nutzen, nur weil ein paar Greise im Ministerium es mir aus ihrer Ignoranz den Muggeln gegenüber verbieten!“  
  
Am Tisch erhob sich zustimmendes Gemurmel. Schließlich sagte Patrick: „Wir sind erst mal hier, damit du uns mehr erzählen kannst, Hermine. Wie wir es dann schaffen, diese Methoden auch umzusetzen, darum kümmern wir uns später. Okay?“  
  
Hermine sah sich nachdenklich um. Ihre Kollegen sahen sie genauso erwartungsvoll an, wie ihre Mitschüler damals bei Dumbledores Armee Harry angesehen hatten. Sie seufzte. „Also gut. Was wollt ihr denn wissen?“  
  
Als wäre das ein Startschuss gewesen, fingen alle an, in ihren Taschen zu wühlen und Pergamente, Notizblöcke, Federn, Tintenfässer und Stifte auszupacken. Hermine sah ihnen sprachlos dabei zu und als die Geschäftigkeit sich legte, hatte jeder von ihnen eine Liste mit Fragen vor sich liegen. „Schön, dass du fragst“, sagte Rupert neben ihr trocken.  
  
Hermine nickte langsam. „Ich glaube, ich möchte doch etwas zu essen bestellen.“  
  


\- - -

  
Zwei Stunden lang beantwortete Hermine geduldig fast jede Frage, die ihre Kollegen ihr stellten. Gut die Hälfte der auf den Listen stehenden Fragen hatte sie gleich am Anfang ausgesiebt mit dem Hinweis: „Magische Ursache – magische Behandlung.“ Es waren trotzdem noch so viele Fragen übrig geblieben, dass sie sich jetzt fühlte wie nach jedem Mal, das sie Harry und Ron in Hogwarts etwas zu erklären versucht hatte – als gäbe es keine Worte mehr in ihr, weil sie sie einfach alle benutzt hatte. Dafür hatte sie dieses Mal den Eindruck, dass es tatsächlich etwas gebracht hatte.  
  
Nach und nach brachen nun ihre Kollegen auf. Am Ende waren sie und Patrick als einzige übrig. „Danke für die vielen Antworten“, sagte er und kam zu ihr, nachdem er seinen Stuhl unter den Tisch zurückgeschoben hatte.  
  
„Keine Ursache. Wie hilfreich sie sind, wird sich zeigen.“  
  
Er wog nachdenklich den Kopf. „Meistens werden die magischen Varianten der Behandlung schon ihren Dienst tun. Aber für die Ausnahmen vorbereitet zu sein, schadet nicht.“  
  
„Erzähl das mal dem Ministerium …“  
  
„Besser nicht.“ Er lächelte schief.  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Ja, genau das meine ich. Ich hab kein Problem damit, euch Fragen zu beantworten, aber was wollt ihr mit dem Wissen anfangen? Ihr dürft es nicht nutzen. _Ich _darf es nicht nutzen.“  
  
„Und trotzdem hast du es dir angeeignet.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Warum?“ Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Tischplatte und sah sie neugierig an.  
  
Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich hatte nach dem Ende des Krieges genug von Magie. Ich musste mal eine Weile raus. Und ich weiß gern so viel wie möglich über ein Thema.“  
  
„Aber wie willst du mit dem nächsten Patienten, dem mit Muggelmethoden geholfen werden könnte, zurecht kommen? Du kennst die Möglichkeiten, darfst sie aber nicht nutzen.“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich werde ich gar nicht damit zurechtkommen.“  
  
Er nickte. „Deswegen sind wir hier.“  
  
„Also habt ihr ernsthaft vor, Gesetze zu brechen?“  
  
Patrick lächelte verschmitzt. „Muggelmedizin bei Zauberern und Hexen anzuwenden, verstößt gegen kein Gesetz. Das Ministerium mag es nur nicht, wenn ihm vor Augen geführt wird, dass die andere Seite etwas besser kann als wir.“  
  
Hermine schnaubte. „Der Stolz des Ministeriums hätte Mr Snape fast das Leben gekostet.“  
  
Patrick nickte. „Darum geht es. Das Ministerium ist zu weit gegangen und wir sind nicht bereit, das zu akzeptieren.“  
  
„Und was genau wollt ihr tun? Selbst wenn es jetzt noch nicht gegen das Gesetz verstößt, Muggelmedizin anzuwenden, wird das Ministerium sicherlich dafür sorgen, diese Gesetzeslücke zu schließen, wenn wir sie zu oft nutzen.“  
  
„Das sollten wir verhindern, indem wir uns erst mal bedeckt halten. Aber ganz grundsätzlich finde ich, wir sollten nicht nur die Muggelmedizin für uns nutzen …“  
  
Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was meinst du?“  
  
Patrick sah sie eindringlich an. „Nun komm schon, Hermine … Du weißt, was ich meine. Denk an deine Mutter.“  
  
Sie atmete scharf aus. „Du willst magische Methoden für Muggel zugänglich machen?“  
  
„Zumindest für die Muggel, die eh von unserer Welt wissen.“  
  
„Das wird niemals geschehen“, entgegnete Hermine düster und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Gesetze lassen sich ändern.“  
  
„Das ist nicht nur ein Gesetz, sondern das Internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen. Die Existenz der gesamten Zauberergesellschaft basiert darauf.“  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen zur Decke. „Ich sage ja auch nicht, dass wir hingehen und die ganzen Welt über die Existenz von Magie in Kenntnis setzen sollten. Aber unter den Verwandten von muggelstämmigen Hexen und Zauberern oder den Muggel-Ehepartnern von Magiern wird es Ärzte geben, die ein Bindeglied sein können. Die verstehen, wie wichtig die Geheimhaltung ist und die sowohl Muggelmethoden an Hexen und Zauberern praktizieren können, als auch eingeweihte Muggel an uns vermitteln können, wenn ihre eigenen Methoden nicht mehr reichen. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, aber es _gibt _Wege. Wir müssen uns nur trauen, sie auch zu beschreiten.“  
  
Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an; der Gedanke an die Revolution drängte sich ihr wieder auf. „Das klingt, als wolltest du das gesamte magische Denken über den Haufen werfen.“  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn es sein muss …“  
  
„Da hast du dir viel vorgenommen.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, dass ich es nicht allein machen muss.“ Er sah sie an, seine Augenbrauen zuckten.  
  
„Was, _ich_?“ Hermine legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust, die Augen aufgerissen.  
  
„Sag jetzt nichts dazu. Lass es dir durch den Kopf gehen. Ich halte nicht viel davon, es langfristig so zu machen, wie Miriam sich das vorstellt. Du hast recht, es wird irgendwann auffliegen und dann haben wir ein Problem. Wir sollten es richtig tun. Und wenn wir den richtigen Plan haben, dann halte ich es für möglich.“  
  
„Aber …“  
  
Er hob die Hand und brachte sie damit zum Schweigen. „Sag – nichts. Denk darüber nach. In Ruhe.“  
  
Hermine schürzte die Lippen. „Also gut.“  
  
„Schön.“ Er stieß sich von der Tischplatte ab. „Wann kommst du eigentlich wieder in meine Abteilung?“  
  
„Ich hoffe bald! Ich hatte es so vereinbart, aber Halfpipe hat mich auf die Janus Thickey-Station gepackt, weil er dachte, wenn ich einmal einen Totgesagten ins Leben zurückholen kann, schaffe ich das auch wieder.“  
  
Patrick verdrehte die Augen. „Leute wie er sind das Problem. Leute, die noch nie einen Patienten aus der Nähe gesehen haben.“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich sollte spätestens in zwei Wochen wieder fest auf deiner Station sein.“  
  
Er lächelte breit. „Sehr gut. Dann bis bald, Hermine!“  
  
„Bis bald!“  
  
Er hob die Hand zum Abschied, ehe er disapparierte. Und Hermine tat es ihm gleich.


	22. Kapitel 21

In den Tagen danach hatte Hermine nicht viel Zeit, um sich über Patricks Pläne Gedanken zu machen. Sie war jeden Tag für eine andere Station eingeplant, aber eigentlich fiel ihr das kaum auf, denn durch die Beltane-Feiern wurden alle Stationen des St.-Mungos gleichermaßen mit Brandwunden, Alkoholvergiftungen und den mal mehr, mal weniger heftig ausgefallenen Folgen betrunkener Ideen überschwemmt. Hermine hörte immer wieder haarsträubende Geschichten, die grundsätzlich begann mit den Worten: „Also sagte ich, halt mein Bier!“ Und mit einer oder mehreren gebrochenen Gliedmaßen, einer oder mehreren Platzwunden und mindestens einer Gruppe johlender Männer im Krankenhaus endete.  
  
Etwa ab der Mitte der Woche kehrte im St.-Mungos alles wieder zum üblichen Ablauf zurück, ebenso wie Hermine auf Patricks Station. Erst als sie am Morgen ihrer ersten Schicht auf der Station für Vergiftungen aufstand, fiel ihr das Gespräch mit ihm wieder ein und sie erwartete die ganze Zeit, dass er sie darauf ansprach und fragte, ob sie es sich überlegt hatte. Aber das tat er nicht. Er ließ sich nicht mal anmerken, dass sie sich außerhalb des St.-Mungos getroffen hatten. Nur auf die Benutzung seines Vornamens bestand er weiterhin, so wie alle anderen Heiler auch. Es war, als wäre sie mit ihrer bestandenen Abschlussprüfung einem Club beigetreten.  
  
Als Hermine dann am Freitagabend vor Severus' Tür stand, war sie das erste Mal erleichtert, das St.-Mungos in den nächsten 48 Stunden nicht mehr betreten zu müssen. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Haustür, während sie wartete.  
  
Severus' Blick glitt irritiert ins Leere, als er die Tür öffnete, dann fand er sie. „Du siehst müde aus“, stellte er fest.  
  
„War eine anstrengende Woche“, erwiderte Hermine mit einem halben Lächeln und stieß sich ab, um an ihm vorbei ins Haus zu gehen. Sie zog sich den Umhang aus und hängte ihn an die Garderobe, dann wandte sie sich um und blieb überrascht stehen. „Langweilig war es bei dir aber auch nicht, oder?“  
  
Severus trat neben sie und sah sich mit verschränkten Armen um. „Nein.“  
  
Nachdem sie beim letzten Mal ihn kaum wiedererkannt hatte, war nun auch das Wohnzimmer kaum wiederzuerkennen. Die vielen Bücherregale, die jeden freien Zentimeter der Wände inklusive der Türen ausgefüllt hatten, waren auf drei ordentlich sortierte Regale geschrumpft. Die Durchgänge zur Küche und ins Obergeschoss und den Keller waren jetzt nicht mehr dahinter verborgen. Unter dem alten Teppich war ein wunderschöner Dielenfußboden zum Vorschein gekommen, der Schreibtisch stand unter einem der beiden Fenster und wo vorher der Schreibtisch gestanden hatte, stand jetzt eine Vitrine mit altem Werkzeug und Besteck für die Trankzubereitung. Nur die Kaminecke sah noch genauso aus, wie Hermine sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
„Was ist mit all den Büchern passiert?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie sich ausreichend umgesehen hatte.  
  
„Ich hab vieles aussortiert und plane, sie zu verkaufen.“ Er ging zum Schreibtisch und hob einen Karton hoch, der daneben auf dem Boden gestanden hatte. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Verwendung für diese Bücher hast. Sie sind alle von meiner Mutter, Medimagier-Fachliteratur.“  
  
Hermine ging zu ihm und nahm ein paar der Bücher in die Hand. Sie waren sichtlich alt, aber gut gepflegt. „Brauchst du sie nicht mehr?“  
  
„Wenn ich sie noch bräuchte, hätte ich sie nicht aussortiert.“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Sie lächelte. „Dann nehme ich sie gern, Dankeschön!“  
  
Severus nickte knapp und bat sie mit einer Geste zu den Sesseln. Er entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin und erst, als es wieder knisterte, fiel Hermine auf, wie sehr sie dieses Geräusch bis eben vermisst hatte.  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass deine Mutter Medimagierin war.“  
  
„Es war nicht wichtig“, entgegnete Severus.  
  
Das sah Hermine zwar anders, denn dass eine Medimagierin den Ernährungszauber nutzte, um ihren Sohn zu missbrauchen, empfand sie als noch unbegreiflicher, als wenn sie einen anderen Beruf ausgeübt hätte; aber sie behielt diesen Gedanken für sich. „Ich nehme an, die Umgestaltung des Wohnzimmers hat mit den Flashbacks zu tun?“, fragte sie stattdessen.  
  
„Ja“, antwortete er verdrießlich.  
  
„Hat es geholfen?“  
  
„Etwas.“  
  
„Das ist gut. Wie kommst du mit dem Trunk des Friedens zurecht?“  
  
„Gut.“  
  
Sie nickte. „Und wie läuft es mit dem Essen?“  
  
Er kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. „Gut.“ Er zog das Wort in die Länge.  
  
„Es widerstrebt dir sehr, diese Fragen zu beantworten, oder?“  
  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“, fragte er ölig.  
  
„Nur so ein Gefühl …“ Sie lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. Severus' Verdruss lag so greifbar in der Luft, dass sie zu knistern schien wie das Feuer im Kamin. Gedanklich begann sie langsam von zehn runterzuzählen.  
  
Sie war bei zwei, als es aus ihm herausbrach: „Ich war ein Spion, Hermine! Ich habe den grausamsten Magier der Neuzeit ausspioniert, jahrelang. Ich hab ihm verkauft, _sein _Spion zu sein und jede Unachtsamkeit hätte mich das Leben kosten können. Ich hab das gut gemacht! Gut genug jedenfalls. Und jetzt sitze ich hier und kriege Panik, weil ich eine Schüssel voll verdammten Porridge vor mir stehen habe!“  
  
Er sah sie so gereizt an, als würde er nur darauf warten, dass sie ihm das richtige Stichwort gab. Hermine jedoch schwieg, den Kopf so in die Hand gestützt, dass ihr Mund dahinter verborgen war. Aber innerlich freute sie sich, dass er schon bei Porridge war.  
  
„Es widerstrebt mir nicht nur, deine Fragen zu beantworten, ich verabscheue es zutiefst! Sie sind übergriffig und betreffen absolut private Themen. Du hast kein Recht, diese Dinge zu wissen.“ Er schnaubte und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Aber du _musst_ sie wissen und das raubt mir den Verstand. Fehlt nur noch, dass du mich nach meinem Stuhlgang fragst …“  
  
Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. Es gab mehr als eine unangemessene Antwort, die ihr Heiler-Gehirn dazu ausspuckte und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben konnte sie ansatzweise verstehen, wie viel Selbstbeherrschung Harry jede Zaubertrankstunde abverlangt hatte.  
  
Severus schien ihr Amüsement zu bemerken, denn als sie nicht antwortete, sah er sie an und schnappte: „Was?“  
  
„Nichts.“ Sie blinzelte ihn unschuldig an, versteckte aber ein Lächeln hinter ihren zusammengekniffenen Lippen.  
  
Severus' Blick hingegen ließ ihr das Lachen schnell vergehen. „Schön, dass ich zu deiner Erheiterung beitrage.“  
  
Hermine sah ihn lange an. „Du hast recht. Ich muss diese Dinge wissen, wenn ich dir helfen soll. Und ich verstehe, dass sich das für dich übergriffig anfühlt. Deine Erfahrungen mit dem Zeigen von vermeintlichen Schwächen sind nicht die besten, es muss nahezu unerträglich sein, sie mir zu zeigen.“  
  
„Ist es!“, warf er ein.  
  
„Ich weiß. Es ist, als würdest du mir eine Waffe in die Hand geben. Du weißt nie, ob und wenn ja wie ich sie benutzen werde.“  
  
Er atmete scharf aus, sah sie aber nicht an.  
  
„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass du auch eine Waffe in der Hand hältst, oder?“  
  
Nun wandte er ihr doch den Kopf zu. Seine Augenbrauen zuckten, ein irritierter Ausdruck lag um seine Augen.  
  
Hermine lächelte kurz. „Du bist der einzige, der weiß, was Ron mir damals angetan hat. Wenn du wolltest, könntest du meine Freundschaft zu ihm, Harry und Ginny mit einer einzigen Bemerkung mindestens mal erschüttern, schlimmstenfalls sogar zerstören. Ich denke nicht, dass Ron mir jemals wieder vertrauen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich seine Erinnerungen gelöscht habe, egal welche Motivation dahinter stand. Auf jeden Fall könnte er mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, wenn er wüsste, was er getan hat.“ Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß, ich bin komplett anders aufgewachsen als du, mein Vertrauen ist nie großartig erschüttert worden, für mich hat es sich letztendlich immer ausgezahlt, anderen zu zeigen, wer ich bin. Trotzdem hatte ich damals Angst, was du mit deinem Wissen tun könntest. Ich mochte es nicht, dir vertrauen zu müssen. Aber ich tat es zu recht. Dafür bin ich dir so dankbar, dass du dir sicher sein kannst, dass ich das gleiche für dich tun werde. Ich werde die Waffen, die du mir gibst, niemals benutzen.“ Sie hielt seinen Blick einige Sekunden lang fest, dann fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu: „Aber wenn es dir hilft, könnte ich dir auch Bericht über _mein _Ess- und Schlafverhalten erstatten.“  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Danke, ich verzichte.“  
  
„Ein Glück. Du hättest mich sonst nie wieder ernst genommen“, entgegnete Hermine.  
  
Er schnaubte. „Und das als Heilerin …“  
  
„Wir sind die schlimmsten.“ Sie lächelte schief.  
  
„Offensichtlich.“ Severus dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Aber wenn du so auskunftsfreudig bist, könnten wir heute ja mal damit anfangen, dass du mir erzählst, wie es _dir _geht.“  
  
Sie holte tief Luft, während sie über ihre Antwort nachdachte. „Ich bin erschöpft. Die Woche war anstrengend, Beltane.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber es ist nicht nur das. Ich wollte dich ohnehin mal fragen, was du davon hältst.“  
  
Er hob interessiert die Augenbrauen.  
  
„Seitdem ich dich auf Muggelart behandelt habe, sind einige meiner Kollegen ganz scharf darauf, mehr über Muggelmedizin zu erfahren. Ich hab ihnen am Samstag über zwei Stunden lang Fragen beantwortet, obwohl sie nichts davon verwenden dürfen, wenn es nach dem Ministerium geht. Patrick – ich meine, Heiler Matthews … Er will sogar noch einen Schritt weiter gehen und nicht nur gegen den Willen des Ministeriums Muggelmedizin verwenden, sondern auch die magische Medizin den eingeweihten Muggeln zugänglich machen. Er meint, Gesetze kann man ändern, aber …“ Sie brach ab und schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
  
„Aber?“, hakte Severus nach.  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Ich lebe jetzt seit zwanzig Jahren in der Zauberergemeinschaft, mal mehr, mal weniger intensiv. Aber ich habe noch nicht erlebt, dass sich etwas geändert hätte. Die Muggel entwickeln sich weiter, es gibt inzwischen Technologien, die dich auch ohne Kamin mit jemandem auf einem anderen Kontinent von Angesicht zu Angesicht reden lassen. Man kann diese Technologie in der Hosentasche herumtragen! Viele wollen vorwärts kommen, veraltete Gesetze überdenken, Dinge besser machen als ihre Vorfahren. Aber hier … Es ist, als würde man gegen Windmühlen kämpfen.“  
  
„Sagt diejenige, die in ihrem vierten Schuljahr den Bund für Elfenrechte gegründet hat“, entgegnete Severus.  
  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Das weißt du noch?“  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast damit einen Elfen-Aufstand in Hogwarts ausgelöst, der Thema in vier Lehrerkonferenzen war. Und in deinem fünften Jahr ging das genauso weiter mit diesen Hüten, die du überall versteckt hast. Es gibt vieles, das ich vergessen habe, Hermine, aber _das _wird niemals Teil davon sein.“  
  
Sie spürte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. „Jedenfalls …“, sagte sie dann und sah Severus lächeln. „Das hat schon nicht funktioniert und dabei ging es nicht mal um das Geheimhaltungsabkommen.“  
  
„Warum bist du dann in die magische Gemeinschaft zurückgekehrt?“  
  
„Weil …“, begann Hermine, aber dann wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. „Ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
Severus schnaubte. „Doch, das weißt du.“  
  
Sie sah ihn unzufrieden an. „Ich bin halt eine Hexe. Ich könnte nicht auf Dauer ohne Magie in der Muggelwelt leben.“  
  
„Müsstest du nicht. Du müsstest nur aufpassen, sie nicht vor Muggeln zu benutzen.“  
  
„Ich könnte es nicht aushalten, zu wissen, was möglich ist, es aber nicht immer nutzen zu dürfen.“  
  
„Und kannst du es von der anderen Seite aus? Kannst du wissen, was die Muggel können, ohne es zu nutzen?“  
  
„Nein“, sagte sie leise.  
  
„Nein“, wiederholte Severus. „Wozu also die falsche Hoffnungslosigkeit? Du hast eine Rechnung offen mit der magischen Welt, sie hat immerhin deine Mutter sterben lassen. Heiler Matthews hat recht, Gesetze lassen sich ändern. Und wenn sie jemand ändern kann, dann du.“  
  
„Warum bist du dir da so sicher?“  
  
Er sah sie an, so intensiv, dass ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief. „Du veränderst mich und ich könnte dir ohne nachzudenken ein Dutzend Menschen nennen, die überzeugt waren, dass das unmöglich ist.“  
  
Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine lächeln, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Es sind deine Erinnerungen, deine Gefühle und dein Umgang damit, die dich verändern. Ich begleite dich nur dabei.“  
  
„Richtig“, erwiderte Severus langgezogen und mit sehr tiefer Stimme, „Und der Lokführer fährt nur den Zug. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass keiner der Fahrgäste sein Ziel erreichen würde, wenn er es nicht täte.“  
  
„Die Fahrgäste und du, ihr habt eines gemeinsam: Ihr _wollt _woanders hin. Bei der Zauberergemeinschaft bin ich mir nicht sicher.“  
  
„Dann finde es heraus. Lade sie ein in deinen Zug. Und zwar nicht nur die Leute im Ministerium. Sorg dafür, dass alle erfahren, was ihr plant. Erzählt allen, warum ihr es plant. Wenn der Druck von außen groß genug ist, hat das Ministerium keine Wahl mehr.“ Er wurde einen Moment still, dann fügte er hinzu: „So wie ich.“  
  
Hermine sah ihm in die Augen und eine ganze Weile lang sah keiner von ihnen weg. Genauso wie früher schauderte sie auch jetzt beim Anblick seiner schwarzen Augen, aber es gab keine zwei Reaktionen, die weniger miteinander gemein hatten als diese beiden. Sie nickte langsam. „Hat es dir geholfen, über mich zu sprechen?“, fragte sie schließlich.  
  
„Kurz“, sagte er und seine Schultern versteiften sich.  
  
„Wir können auch ein anderes Mal weitermachen.“  
  
Severus seufzte und rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Stirn. „Nein. Ich will die Erinnerungen fertig ansehen. Danach hab ich noch genug damit zu tun, wieder normal zu werden.“  
  
Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, eine Diskussion über die Bedeutung von 'normal' zu beginnen, aber Severus tat sich heute auch so schon schwer genug. „Dann also die nächste Erinnerung?“  
  
Er zögerte, sah so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen. Aber es war nicht das, was er letztendlich sagte: „Ja. Fühl dich frei.“ Bevor sie fragen konnte. Und so tauchte sie wieder ein, zuerst in seine schwarzen Augen, dann in seinen Geist.  
  
So war jedenfalls der Plan, doch zum erste Mal seit ihrer Geduldsphase im St.-Mungos spürte Hermine einen anhaltenden Widerstand. Severus schützte seinen Geist mit Okklumentik. Sie zog sich zurück.  
  
„Entschuldige“, murmelte er, schloss die Augen und forderte sie mit einer Geste auf, es noch einmal zu versuchen.  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn, schwieg aber und versuchte es erneut. Dieses Mal gab es nichts, das sie abhielt. Dafür wäre sie beinahe von alleine wieder rausgestolpert, denn in Severus' Geist herrschte Chaos.  
  
Es schwebten so viele Erinnerungsfäden durch seinen Geist, dass sie kaum etwas anderes sehen konnte. Eine gewisse Anzahl freier Erinnerungs- und Gedankenfäden war normal, die sah sie bei ihm immer. Aber das … Das war anders. Das waren so viel mehr als sonst, dass sie es nur sprachlos beobachten konnte. Viele der Erinnerungsfäden waren aktiver als normale Erinnerungen, viele waren rot, aber keine war so extrem aufgeladen wie die, die sie in den Käfig gesperrt hatte. Trotzdem blieb die Frage, wo sie auf einmal alle herkamen.  
  
Hermine beschloss, seinen Geist wieder zu verlassen, ohne eine neue Erinnerung aus dem Käfig zu holen. Sie holte tief Luft, als sie wieder durch ihre eigenen Augen sah, und begegnete Severus' unzufriedenem Blick. Deswegen war er also so angespannt gewesen.   
  
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“, fragte sie.  
  
Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich hab es dir gezeigt, oder?“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Ja“, murmelte sie, fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das hätte er nicht tun müssen, sie wusste, dass er seinen Geist komplett leeren konnte, wenn er das wollte. „Was ist passiert?“, besann sie sich daher auf das eigentliche Problem. Ihr Herz schlug schnell, der Anblick hatte sie erschreckt.  
  
Severus stand auf und ging um seinen Sessel herum. Wie schon einige Male zuvor stützte er sich mit beiden Händen darauf ab und starrte ins Feuer. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie kamen im Laufe der letzten Tagen auf einmal irgendwoher. Alles hat mich an etwas erinnert. Gerüche, Geräusche, dieses Haus … Ständig fiel mir etwas ein, das ich … lange vergessen hatte.“ Er drehte den Kopf auf dem Nacken. „Erst dachte ich, der Käfig wäre … undicht. Aber diese Erinnerungen sind anders.“  
  
„Ja, sie sehen auch anders aus“, murmelte Hermine. „Die waren nie weggesperrt, weder in Malfoys Käfig, noch in meinem.“ Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Warum hast du dich nicht schon eher gemeldet?“  
  
Er sah sie düster an. „Was hättest du schon dabei machen können? Noch einen Käfig?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Das heißt doch aber nicht, dass du alleine damit bleiben musst. Selbst wenn ich nicht aktiv etwas tun kann, kannst du mit mir darüber reden.“  
  
Er stieß sich schnaubend vom Sessel ab und fuhr nun seinerseits mit gespreizten Fingern durch seine Haare, wobei ihm wieder einzufallen schien, dass sie jetzt kurz waren, denn er verzog das Gesicht und ließ die Hände wieder sinken. „Was soll das schon bringen? Sie werden trotzdem nicht aufhören, mich zu quälen.“  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Vielleicht werden sie das doch. Etwas laut auszusprechen, sich jemandem mitzuteilen, das verändert vieles.“  
  
Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. So wie er da stand in seiner schwarzen Hose und dem weißen Hemd, sah er so dünn aus, dass er fast zerbrechlich wirkte. Er hatte die oberen zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet, seine Schlüsselbeine zeichneten sich deutlich unter der blassen Haut ab. Er atmete heftig. „Was willst du denn hören, Hermine?“, fragte er schließlich. Es klang zu ihrer Überraschung nicht sonderlich wütend, nur überreizt und sehr bitter. „Soll ich dir erzählen, wie meine Eltern sich stundenlang anschreien konnten? Dass ich zu Hause mehr Flüche gelernt habe als später in Hogwarts, weil meine Mutter sich meinen Vater vom Hals halten musste? Soll ich dir von dem Nachbarn erzählen, der mich jeden Dienstagabend missbraucht hat, wenn seine Frau beim Bingo war? Wie er …“ Er brach ab, verzog angewidert das Gesicht, schüttelte den Kopf. „Soll ich dir erzählen, wie mein Vater mich gezwungen hat, nach dem fünften Ernährungszauber noch eine halbe Stunde lang am Tisch sitzen zu bleiben, während ich gegen den Brechreiz gekämpft habe? Oder wie er mich verprügelt hat, wenn ich es nicht geschafft habe? Soll ich dir erzählen, dass es meiner Mutter egal war? Dass sie zur Arbeit gegangen ist, während ich da saß und kaum atmen konnte? Oder soll ich dir erzählen, wie die anderen Jungs aus meinem Schlafsaal auf mein Bett gepinkelt und die Decke darüber gelegt haben, so dass ich es erst merkte, als ich mich reinlegte? Was genau willst du hören?“  
  
Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Er hatte immer noch die Arme vor dem Körper gekreuzt, aber es sah nicht mehr abweisend aus, sondern als würde er versuchen, sich selbst zusammenzuhalten. Er zitterte. Und Hermine war übel. Bei jedem seiner Sätze hatte sich etwas in ihr mehr verkrampft. Eigentlich wollte sie nichts davon hören. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht, dass ihm das alles passiert war. Aber es war passiert. „Ja“, sagte sie also, „Alles davon. Ich will alles hören, Severus.“  
  
Er krallte die dürren Finger in den Stoff seines Hemdes und stieß ein Lachen aus. Es war die Art Lachen, das sich irgendwann in Tränen auflösen würde, aber bevor das passierte, hielt er die Luft an und schluckte es runter. „Es geht mir nicht besser, wenn ich darüber rede“, sagte er hohl.  
  
„Natürlich nicht“, entgegnete sie, „Besser kommt später.“  
  
Severus stand einfach da und sah sie an. Möglicherweise bildete sie sich das nur ein, aber es sah aus, als würde er immer heftiger zittern.  
  
„Willst du dich nicht wieder setzen?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
Er schien eine Weile lang darüber nachzudenken, dann setzte er sich mechanisch in Bewegung, so als müsste er über jeden Schritt gezielt nachdenken, um ihn tun zu können. Schließlich saß er in seinem Sessel wie eine Puppe. Als hätte man ihn ausgeschaltet. Die Arme lagen nutzlos in seinem Schoß, er starrte stumm ins Feuer. „Woher kommt das bloß alles?“, fragte er schließlich leise.  
  
„Meinst du die Erinnerungen?“  
  
Er nickte.  
  
Hermine hob die Schultern an. „Vielleicht sind es Erinnerungen, die du selbst verdrängt hast. Vielleicht kommen sie jetzt, weil du dich wieder an die anderen Dinge erinnerst.“  
  
„Ich wünschte, sie wären da geblieben, wo sie all die Jahre über waren.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagte sie leise. „Du könntest sie in ein Denkarium legen und schauen, ob das hilft.“  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will das nirgendwo haben, wo es jemand ohne meine Erlaubnis sehen könnte.“  
  
„Wer könnte es denn hier …“, setzte Hermine verwundert an.  
  
Aber Severus unterbrach sie: „Ich will es nicht!“  
  
„Okay!“ Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während er kurz die Augen schloss und durchatmete. „Dann erzähl mir davon.“  
  
Er holte tief Luft. Endlich sah es wieder so aus, als gäbe es tatsächlich Leben in seinem dünnen Körper. Gerade so. „Ich kann gerade nicht reden, Hermine.“  
  
Sie nickte. „Soll ich gehen oder soll ich bleiben?“  
  
Er massierte sich mit zwei Fingern die Nasenwurzel. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen zu bleiben?“  
  
„Dann hätte ich es dir nicht angeboten.“  
  
Ein Nicken. „Danke.“ Dann wandte er den Blick wieder ins Feuer und lehnte sichtlich erschöpft den Kopf zurück.  
  
Hermine stand auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Die Kiste mit den Büchern seiner Mutter stand noch immer auf der Arbeitsplatte und auch wenn der Gedanke an den Menschen, dem diese Bücher gehört hatten, sie schaudern ließ, nahm sie sich zwei heraus und kehrte damit zu Severus zurück. Er sah kurz zu ihr und lächelte flüchtig, als sie es sich im Sessel bequem machte und das erste Buch aufschlug.  
  


\- - -

  
Hermine wusste später nicht, wie lange sie auf diese Art beieinander gesessen hatten, schweigend. Sie hatte sich nach einer Weile so in die Bücher vertieft, dass sie alles um sich herum vergessen hatte. Das Knistern des Feuers, das Rascheln der Seiten, wenn sie umblätterte, und hin und wieder ein Knacken in diesem alten Haus, das war alles, was sie hörte. Als sie zwischendurch aufsah, hatte Severus die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig. Auch ihre Augen juckten, aber sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn jetzt zu wecken. Und die Ruhe wirkte auch auf sie wie ein Balsam. Also las sie weiter, Seite um Seite.  
  
Und dann schrak Severus zusammen. Heftig. Weswegen auch sie sich erschreckte. Hermine schlug im Affekt das Buch zu und schloss die Augen, legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust und versuchte, ihren rasenden Puls zu beruhigen.  
  
„Entschuldige“, murmelte Severus. Er rieb sich die Augen und als sie zu ihm sah, hatte er sich nach vorn gelehnt. „Ich muss eingeschlafen sein.“  
  
„Ja, bist du. So vor etwa 150 Seiten …“  
  
Er sah zu ihr auf. „Du musst müde sein.“  
  
Hermine streckte die Beine aus. Sie waren ihr schon vor geraumer Zeit eingeschlafen, aber sie hatte Angst gehabt, ihn zu wecken, wenn sie zu viele Geräusche verursachte. „Etwas“, gab sie zu.  
  
„Du hättest mich wecken sollen.“  
  
„Du hattest ein bisschen Schlaf ohne Hilfe dringend nötig.“  
  
„Ich hatte deine Hilfe.“  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Ich mache aber nicht abhängig und hab auch keine Nebenwirkungen.“ Sie gähnte. „War es ein Albtraum, der dich geweckt hat?“  
  
„Ja.“ Als sie die Augenbrauen hochzog, winkte er ab. „Heute nicht mehr. Geh nach Hause. Ich komme zurecht.“  
  
Hermine zögerte, aber er machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er seine Meinung ändern würde. „Okay. Ich hab morgen frei, brauchst du Hilfe im Labor?“  
  
„Hast du keine anderen Pläne?“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Die Revolution gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen hat auch noch ein paar Tage Zeit.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Ich danke dir.“  
  
„Kein Problem.“ Da ihre Beine langsam aufhörten zu kribbeln, legte sie das Buch auf den Tisch und zog ihre Schuhe an. „Soll ich mir was zu essen mitbringen?“, fragte sie vornüber gebeugt, während sie ihre Schnürsenkel zuband.  
  
Severus brauchte länger als gewöhnlich, um zu antworten. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, was ihn aus seiner Überraschung zu reißen schien. „Nein“, sagte er, „Nein, ich bereite wieder etwas vor.“  
  
„Sicher?“, hakte sie nach. „Es macht mir nichts aus.“  
  
„Mir schon“, entgegnete er und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.  
  
„Okay.“ Sie nahm die beiden Bücher, durchquerte den Raum und legte sie zurück in die Kiste. Dann nahm sie diese mit zur Garderobe und schnappte sich ihren Umhang. Es fröstelte sie beim Gedanken an das nasskalte Wetter draußen. Zum Glück musste sie nicht raus, um nach Hause zu kommen. „Ist es okay, wenn ich erst um zehn komme morgen?“  
  
„Wann immer es dir passt“, erwiderte Severus, der ihr gefolgt war.  
  
Sie lächelte. „Gut. Bis morgen, Severus!“  
  
Er nickte und Hermine disapparierte.


	23. Kapitel 22

Hermine wachte am nächsten Morgen von einem Licht auf. Erst war es ein Teil ihres Traumes, in dem sie sich auf einer hell erleuchteten Bühne wiederfand und einen Riverdance tanzen sollte – im Schlafanzug. Aber je mehr ihr der Schlaf entglitt, desto bewusster wurde ihr, dass das Licht tatsächlich da war.   
  
Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah sich einem strahlend weißen durchscheinenden Pferd gegenüber. „Erinnerung Nummer 1“, sagte es mit Ginnys Stimme und löste sich auf.   
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie stöhnte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor acht. Was für eine Erinnerung? Müde rieb sie sich die juckenden Augen. Egal. Sie fühlte sich absolut unfähig, jetzt aufzustehen – geschweige denn ihre Augen offen zu halten. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und versuchte, nochmal einzuschlafen.  
  
Aber sie fand keine Ruhe mehr. Eine Viertelstunde später stand sie doch auf und ließ Sonnenlicht ins Schlafzimmer. „Was für eine Erinnerung?“, murmelte sie dabei.   
  
Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, bis ihr Verstand wach genug war und es ihr wieder einfiel. Die Feier. Ihr Diplom. Sie hatte es Ginny erlaubt, sie daran zu erinnern. Hermine stöhnte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Aber doch nicht um diese Uhrzeit“, nörgelte sie und gähnte herzhaft.   
  
Sie war am Abend zuvor erst nach Mitternacht nach Hause gekommen. Irgendwann gegen zwei Uhr morgens war sie eingeschlafen. Die Dinge, die Severus ihr erzählt hatte, und Patricks Plan, an dem sie sich nun doch entschieden hatte teilzunehmen, waren ihr durch den Kopf gegeistert. Und sie taten es auch jetzt wieder, denn Minuten später fiel Hermine auf, dass sie bewegungslos vor dem Fenster gestanden und einen Punkt auf ihrem Fußboden angestarrt hatte, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen.   
  
Sie blinzelte mehrmals, wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und schlurfte ins Bad. Erst mal duschen.  
  


\- - -

  
„Ich hab deinen Patronus bekommen“, informierte sie ihre Freundin eine Stunde später.  
  
„Gut!“, entgegnete Ginny. Ihre Augen blitzten verschmitzt.   
  
„Musstest du ihn wirklich so früh schicken?“ Hermine rutschte etwas dichter an den Kamin heran und hielt ihre Haare mit einer Hand zusammen, damit sie von den grünen Flohflammen nicht so aufgebauscht wurden.   
  
„Ich musste nicht, aber je mehr ich dich damit ärgere, desto eher hältst du dein Versprechen.“  
  
„Touché“, murmelte Hermine. „Wie geht es dir?“  
  
Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut soweit. Ich war gestern Abend in Bulgarien zu dem Quidditchspiel der Gorodok Gargoyles gegen die Karasjok Kites. Es dauerte genau 22 Minuten und fünf Sekunden, aber ich musste mich echt zurückhalten bei meinem Artikel. Es war ein atemberaubendes Spiel.“  
  
„Aha“, machte Hermine. Sie hatte sich halbwegs für Quidditch interessieren können, solange ihre Freunde in Hogwarts und Ginny danach auch für die Holyhead Harpies gespielt hatten. Sie hatte sich auch von Harry und Ron anstecken lassen können mit ihrer Euphorie. Aber seitdem keiner ihrer Freunde mehr selbst spielte, hatte sich ihr Interesse zunehmend verloren. „Das klingt nach einem großartigen Abend“, fügte sie dennoch hinzu.  
  
„War es! Pete ist ausgerastet, als ich ihm erzählt habe, was ich alles streichen musste, um diese blöde Wortgrenze nicht zu überschreiten. Aber Bronswick ist gnadenlos, den muss man gar nicht fragen. Selbst wenn die Spieler ohne Besen durch die Luft geflogen wären, würde er nicht von seiner Wortzahl abweichen.“ Sie warf die Hände in die Luft und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Banause!“, sagten sie gleichzeitig und fingen beide an zu lachen.  
  
„Und wie geht es dir?“, fragte Ginny dann.  
  
„Auch gut. Ein bisschen gestresst, es ist gerade viel los.“  
  
„Dein Projekt?“ Ginnys Miene verdüsterte sich etwas.  
  
„Auch, aber nicht nur.“ Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Aber dann beschloss sie, dass sie Ginny nicht auch noch darüber im Unklaren lassen wollte. „Ich hab vor einer Weile einem der Langzeitpatienten auf der Janus Thickey-Station mit Muggelmedizin geholfen. Das Ministerium hat Wind davon bekommen und es verboten, aber ein paar Kollegen haben beschlossen, dass sie sich nicht daran halten wollen. Mein Stationsleiter findet sogar, dass das Geheimhaltungsabkommen überholt ist und irgendwie … stecke ich möglicherweise tiefer in dieser Sache, als ich es ursprünglich geplant hatte.“ Sie massierte sich mit den Fingern ihrer freien Hand die Stirn, während Ginny einen ungläubigen Laut ausstieß.  
  
„Nicht dein Ernst!“  
  
„Doch, das ist bedauerlicherweise mein voller Ernst“, entgegnete Hermine und stützte den Kopf in die Hand. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passieren konnte.“  
  
Ginny starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Und was wollt ihr jetzt machen?“  
  
Hermine zog die Schultern hoch. „Die meisten besagter Kollegen wollen einfach heimlich Muggelmethoden anwenden. Heiler Matthews hält nichts davon. Genauso wie ich, das fliegt ohnehin irgendwann auf. Er ist derjenige, der sogar am Geheimhaltungsabkommen schrauben will. Er meint, Gesetze lassen sich ändern. Und ich denke, ich will ihm dabei helfen, das zu versuchen.“  
  
Ginny schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Wenn ich das Dad erzähle …“  
  
„Nein!“, rief Hermine schnell. „Tu das bitte noch nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir es anstellen können, aber ich möchte, dass das Ministerium so spät wie möglich davon erfährt.“  
  
Ginny wog den Kopf. „Ja, Dad könnte es wohl nicht lange für sich behalten. Ich sag nichts.“  
  
„Danke!“  
  
„Aber du hältst mich auf dem Laufenden, ja?“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Hermine lachte nervös. „Irgendwem muss ich ja davon erzählen.“  
  
„Meine Ohren gehören dir.“   
  
Wie aufs Stichwort hörte Hermine im Hintergrund James: „Muuuum!“  
  
Ginny seufzte. „Also meistens.“ Dann wandte sie sich zu ihrem Sohn um und fragte: „Hat es noch zwei Minuten Zeit?“ Was es wohl hatte, denn sie wandte sich wieder Hermine zu.  
  
„Meistens reicht völlig. Aber ich befürchte, das mit der Feier wird sich noch ein bisschen verzögern … Ich weiß einfach nicht, wann ich das noch organisieren soll.“ Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand in den Nacken und vermied es, Ginny in die Augen zu sehen.   
  
Aber die ließ sich nicht täuschen. Als Hermine ihrem Blick doch wieder begegnete, sah sie sie mit schmalen Augen an. „Ich erkenne eine faule Ausrede, wenn sie mir gegenüber sitzt“, sagte sie.  
  
„Nein, ehrlich, Ginny! Die Arbeit, mein Projekt, jetzt noch die Unterwanderung des Ministeriums … Da bleibt nicht viel Zeit übrig.“ Hermine bemühte sich, eine ernste Miene zu wahren, aber sie konnte ihr Grinsen kaum verbergen.   
  
„Weißt du was? Ich mach das.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Die Feier organisieren.“  
  
„Nein!“ Nun sah Hermine sie mit großen Augen an.  
  
„Doch. Warum nicht? Ich hab genug Zeit dafür und es bringt mir Spaß. Davon abgesehen kann ich so sicher gehen, dass du uns nicht mit einem Dinner irgendwo in Muggellondon abspeist.“  
  
„Nein“, wimmerte Hermine, denn genau das war ihr Plan gewesen. Und sie mochte ihren Plan. Jedenfalls mehr als alles, worauf Ginny so kam.  
  
Ginny sah sie mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen an.  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Also gut. Aber übertreib es nicht!“  
  
„Niemals.“  
  
„Nicht mehr als zwanzig Leute!“  
  
„Vierzig.“  
  
„Dreiundzwanzig.“  
  
Ginny verzog das Gesicht. „Fünfunddreißig.“  
  
Hermine verengte die Augen. „Achtundzwanzig und keiner mehr.“   
  
Ginny schürzte die Lippen. „Okay, gut, achtundzwanzig.“ Und dann fügte sie sehr leise hinzu: „Plus Kinder.“  
  
„Ginny!“, rief Hermine laut.  
  
„Ist ja gut! Achtundzwanzig _mit _Kindern. Du verdirbst einem aber auch jeden Spaß.“  
  
Hermine schnaubte. „Das liegt daran, dass ich den Spaß auch bezahlen muss.“  
  
Daraufhin wusste Ginny nichts mehr zu sagen. Außer: „Ich werd mich zusammenreißen.“  
  
„Danke. Auch dafür, dass du dich darum kümmerst.“  
  
„Kein Problem. Das wird lustig.“ Ginny grinste von einem rot angelaufenen Ohr bis zum anderen.  
  
Da hörte Hermine wieder aus dem Hintergrund James' Stimme: „Muuum! Das waren jetzt schon drei Minuten!“  
  
Ginny stöhnte. „Von wem hat er bloß diese Spitzfindigkeiten?“  
  
„Von dir“, entgegnete Hermine prompt. „Das macht aber nichts, ich muss jetzt nämlich auch los. Bis bald, Ginny!“  
  
„Bis dann!“, rief sie zurück.   
  
Als Hermine ihren Kopf aus dem Kamin zog und zur Uhr sah, fiel ihr auf, dass sie tatsächlich noch später dran war, als sie gedacht hatte. „Mist!“, rief sie, rappelte sich auf die Füße und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Mit einem Arm nur halb im Umhang disapparierte sie.  
  


\- - -

  
„Glaub nicht, ich hätte das Verhalten meiner Klassenkameraden damals nicht verdient“, sagte Severus später an diesem Tag sehr unvermittelt.   
  
Sie waren schon seit zwei Stunden im Labor und hatten schweigend nebeneinander gearbeitet. Hermine war nach einer Weile mit ihren Gedanken abgeschweift; die schwüle Hitze im Labor, das gleichmäßige Blubbern der Tränke, die eintönige Arbeit, die sie tat – es fiel ihr schwer, mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit hier im Labor zu bleiben. Und da sie selbst nicht am Kessel stand, sondern nur Zutaten vorbereitete, hatte sie es sich erlaubt, ihre Gedanken schweifen zu lassen.  
  
Severus' Stimme riss sie nun wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie wusste, wovon er sprach und noch ein paar mehr, bis ihr Verstand seine Worte wiederholt hatte. Sie hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah zu ihm auf.  
  
Er hingegen starrte in seinen Kessel, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Wenn ich erzähle, was sie getan haben, dann klingt es, als sei ich nur das Opfer gewesen. Das war ich nicht. Ich habe nie gezögert, die Flüche zu benutzen, die ich mir bei meiner Mutter abgeguckt hatte. Auf jedes Mal, das meine Klassenkameraden es schafften, mich zu erwischen, kommt mindestens eines, bei dem ich es zu verhindern wusste oder es ihnen heimzahlte.“ Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen.   
  
Hermine blinzelte. „Wie hast du das getan?“  
  
„Am liebsten so, dass sie in ihre eigene Falle getappt sind. Manchmal auch … drastischer.“ Er rührte den Trank um, an dem er gerade arbeitete, zweimal im und fünfmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.   
  
„Zum Beispiel?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
Ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen, erzählte er: „Die Doxys, die sie mir in den Umhang gesetzt hatten, fanden sie am Abend nur in ihrem Bett wieder. Aber als sie die Stachelschwein-Pastillen in meinen Kessel werfen wollten, bevor ich ihn vom Feuer genommen hatte, sind sie in ihren Augen gelandet.“  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Die Lehrer hätten beides unterbinden müssen“, sagte sie schließlich.   
  
Severus schnaubte. „Es ist nicht so, als ob Slughorn es nicht versucht hätte …“  
  
Sie wandte den Blick ab und zerrieb weiter die Florfliegen. „Ich bin froh, dass Malfoy es schließlich geschafft hat.“  
  
„Weitestgehend“, wandte Severus mit leiser Stimme ein und Hermine beschloss, das so stehen zu lassen.   
  
„Welche Erinnerungen sind noch wieder aufgetaucht?“, fragte sie kurz darauf so beiläufig wie möglich. Sie begegnete Severus' Blick, als sie prüfend zu ihm herüber sah. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er sich auf dieses Gespräch einlassen wollte.  
  
Letztendlich kam er vielleicht zu dem gleichen Schluss wie Hermine: Dass es hilfreich sein könnte, ein bisschen abgelenkt zu sein. Er runzelte die Stirn und sagte: „Die drei Tage, die mein Vater mich in den Schuppen gesperrt hatte, als meine Mutter ihre Tante besuchen fuhr.“  
  
„Drei Tage?“, fragte Hermine heftiger dazwischen, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
„Ja. Das war im Oktober oder November, jedenfalls wurde es schon sehr kalt nachts.“  
  
„Hat deine Mutter davon erfahren?“  
  
Hermines Frage wurde unterbrochen von einem kleinen Knall in Severus' Kessel; blaue Rauchwölkchen stiegen in die Luft und verflüchtigten sich unter der Decke. „Nein. Er hat mich vor ihrer Rückkehr wieder rausgelassen.“  
  
„Warum hat sie dich nicht mitgenommen?“  
  
Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und überlegte. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr.“  
  
„Warum hatte er dich überhaupt dort eingesperrt?“  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Aus den üblichen Gründen. Ich wollte nicht essen und da ihm dieses Mal kein Zauberstab zur Verfügung stand und seine Schläge mich nicht mehr sonderlich beeindruckten …“ Er sagte es so leichthin, dass Hermine ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Als er es sah, huschte so etwas wie ein bitteres Lächeln über seine Lippen. „Man gewöhnt sich an vieles, Hermine.“  
  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zerrieb die nächste Ladung Florfliegen etwas aggressiver, als sie es sonst getan hätte. „Was noch?“, fragte sie dann.  
  
Severus schwenkte den Kessel vom Feuer und goss den nun fertigen Trank vorsichtig in die bereitstehenden Phiolen. Die aquamarinfarbene Flüssigkeit schimmerte im Licht wie die Innenseite einer Muschel. Insgesamt befüllte er dreißig kleine Flaschen, ehe der Kessel leer war. Mit dem Zauberstab beschriftete er alle davon gleichzeitig mit der Art des Trankes, dem Herstellungsdatum und der Haltbarkeit.   
  
„Die Gesichter der immer gleichen Männer.“ Er sagte es, während er gedankenverloren die dampfenden Phiolen ansah und einen Korken in den Fingern drehte. Dann riss er sich blinzelnd aus seinen Gedanken und verschloss ein Gefäß nach dem anderen. Als letztes versiegelte er sie mit seinem Zauberstab.  
  
„Du sagst das alles, als würde es dir nichts ausmachen. Als würde es … nicht um dich gehen.“  
  
Er nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, so fühlt es sich an.“  
  
Hermine kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe.  
  
„Das ändert sich auch wieder. Gerade tut es gut, mich mal für fünf Minuten wieder wie früher zu fühlen.“ Er sah hinüber zur Uhr. „Es ist Zeit für eine Pause.“  
  
Diesmal hatte er den Tisch in der Küche gedeckt und während Hermine ein Glas Wasser trank, hob Severus den Stasis-Zauber vom Essen auf und stellte es in die Mitte des Tisches. Heute hatte er Bratreis vorbereitet.  
  
Nachdem er gestern von Porridge gesprochen hatte, war Hermine überrascht, dass er sich selbst auch Reis auffüllte. Seine Portion war deutlich kleiner als ihre, aber sie ließ jede ihrer Beobachtungen unkommentiert. „Guten Appetit!“, wünschte sie ihm, ignorierte seinen verdrossenen Blick und begann zu essen.   
  
Eine Weile lang lag nur das Klappern des Bestecks auf den Tellern in der Luft, aber irgendwann konnte Hermine es nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie Severus den Reis von einer Seite zur anderen schob. „Welche Tränke stehen für heute noch auf der To do-Liste?“, fragte sie.  
  
Er hob den Blick vom Teller. „Zwei Schmerztränke, der Traumlos-Schlaftrank und der Heuschnupfensud.“  
  
„Oh, stimmt. Es geht wieder los mit den Pollen. Ich muss den Trank auch noch nehmen“, entgegnete Hermine nachdenklich und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Severus sich einen Bissen des Essens in den Mund schob, während er sich auf sie konzentrierte. „Das ist eine der Phasen im St.-Mungos, bei der ich mir wünschte, ich dürfte eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder die Verordnungen ausfüllen lassen.“  
  
„Welches sind die anderen?“, fragte er.  
  
„Grippesaison“, sagte sie, kaum dass er seine Frage zu Ende gestellt hatte. „Die ist noch schlimmer. Und die Zeit rund um den Schul- und Kindergartenbeginn. Wobei die zumindest unterhaltsam ist. Die Kinder können ihre Magie besonders schlecht kontrollieren, wenn sie krank sind, und deswegen bricht dann im St.-Mungos regelmäßig Chaos aus. Funken überall, explodierende Mülleimer, Instrumente, die plötzlich auf die fünffache Größe anschwellen oder so klein werden, dass man sie nicht mal mehr mit einer Pinzette greifen könnte.“ Hermine untermalte ihre Worte mit lebhaften Gesten und lachte bei der Erinnerung an all diese Erfahrungen, die sie in ihrer Zeit auf der Station für Infektionskrankheiten gemacht hatte. Deswegen und weil sie sah, wie sehr es Severus half, dass sie ihn ablenkte. „Die Fantasie von Kindern kennt keine Grenzen, wenn es um das Vermeiden von Untersuchungen geht.“  
  
So verbrachten sie das Mittagessen, indem Hermine Geschichten aus ihrem Klinikalltag erzählte, sowohl aus dem magischen, als auch aus dem Muggel-Alltag. Und als Severus fertig gegessen hatte, ließ sie ihn erzählen und aß selbst. Er hatte aus seinem Schulalltag früher genauso viele Geschichten zu erzählen, selbst ohne die, die sie selbst miterlebt hatte.   
  
„Danke“, sagte er schließlich, als sie die Mahlzeit beendet hatten.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn warm an. „Gern geschehen. Schaffst du es, die vier Tränke allein zu brauen, oder soll ich mir auch einen vornehmen?“  
  
Er überlegte einen Moment, überschlug vielleicht die Zeiten, die jeder einzelne der Tränke für sich brauchte und ob zwei davon einfach genug waren, um sie gleichzeitig zu brauen. Was auch immer seine Überlegungen waren, das Ergebnis schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. „Du könntest den Traumlos-Schlaftrank zubereiten.“  
  
„Okay. Dann lass uns weitermachen.“  
  
Sie verbrachten noch weitere vier Stunden im Labor, ehe alle Tränke fertig zubereitet, abgefüllt und etikettiert waren. Hermines Haare hatten sich in dem feucht-warmen Klima wild gelockt, einzelne Strähnen klebten ihr auf der Stirn, ihr war fürchterlich heiß. Selbst Severus hatte ein bisschen Farbe im Gesicht, als sie das Labor verließen.   
  
Er holte ihnen diesmal gleich eine ganze Kanne Wasser und zwei Gläser aus der Küche und Hermine trank dankbar. Nach dem zweiten Glas fühlte sie sich besser. Dafür begann sie jetzt im Wohnzimmer zu frösteln. Es brannte noch kein Feuer im Kamin und im Laufe des Tages war der Raum ausgekühlt. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und gleich darauf lag wieder das bekannte Knacken und Knistern in der Luft.   
  
„Was möchtest du jetzt machen?“, fragte sie ihn schließlich.  
  
„Welche Optionen habe ich denn?“ Er hielt noch immer sein Glas in der Hand, es war erst halb leer.  
  
„Wir könnten weiter über die Erinnerungen sprechen, die von allein aufgetaucht sind. Ich könnte die nächste Erinnerung aus dem Käfig holen. Oder wir machen für heute Schluss.“  
  
Severus senkte den Blick in sein Glas. „Ich möchte nicht mehr über die Erinnerungen sprechen. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Es ist eh immer das gleiche in unterschiedlichen Ausführungen.“  
  
„Du kennst meine Meinung dazu“, wandte Hermine ein.  
  
Severus schnaubte leise. „Ja, die kenne ich.“ Er sah sie an. „Nicht jetzt.“  
  
„Okay. Als du dir nach dem letzten Labortag noch eine Erinnerung angesehen hast, war das … nicht so optimal.“ Wieder schnaubte er. „Willst du es trotzdem riskieren?“  
  
„Ja.“ Er stellte das Glas auf den Tisch.   
  
Sie nickte. „Darf ich?“  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Du darfst.“  
  
Und so schlüpfte Hermine wieder in seinen Geist. Es schwebten noch genauso viele Erinnerungsfäden umher wie gestern, aber es wirkte ein bisschen ruhiger auf sie. Weniger bedrohlich. Sie fand den Käfig schnell wieder und öffnete die Tür, um eine Erinnerung herauszulassen. Mittlerweile war es deutlich leerer geworden im Käfig, viele Erinnerungen waren nicht mehr übrig. Gerade als sie schauen wollte, wie viele es genau waren, fühlte sie sich aus Severus' Geist herausgedrängt. Sie fand sich überraschend in ihrem eigenen Geist wieder und blinzelte. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Die sollte da gar nicht drin sein“, murmelte Severus kaum verständlich und presste sich die Handballen gegen die Schläfen, als hätte er fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen.   
  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte Hermine alarmiert, aber sie bekam keine Antwort mehr.   
  
Severus wurde in die Erinnerung gezogen und seine Arme fielen zurück in seinen Schoß.  
  
Wie schon diverse Male vorher beobachtete Hermine ihn auch dieses Mal angespannt. Aber diese Erinnerung sah er sich absolut reglos an, nur sein Atem ging ungewohnt schnell. Minutenlang wagte sie es kaum, einen Muskel zu bewegen. Dann sprang Severus aus seinem Sessel auf, noch bevor er die Augen richtig geöffnet hatte. Er lief durch das Wohnzimmer, schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, das Gesicht verzerrt.  
  
„Was ist los, Severus?“, fragte Hermine laut.  
  
„Nichts“, sagte er abwesend.  
  
„Du hast gesagt _'Die sollte da gar nicht drin sein'_. Was meintest du damit?“  
  
„Nichts“, wiederholte er in demselben Tonfall wie eben.  
  
Sie stand auf und ging um den Sessel herum, stellte sich ihm mitten in den Weg. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie es schaffte, seinen Blick einzufangen. „Lüg mich bitte nicht an!“  
  
Er starrte sie an, atmete heftig. Waren seine Wangen noch gerötet gewesen, als sie aus dem Labor gekommen waren, waren sie nun blass. Sehr blass. Er schwankte leicht als würde ihm nun, da sie ihm im Weg stand, der Schwung fehlen, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Die Erinnerung fand später statt“, sagte er schließlich.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
  
Er fuhr sich über die Stirn. „Später. Lange … Lange nachdem Lucius meine Erinnerungen weggesperrt hatte. Sie hätte nicht dabei sein dürfen … nicht dabei …“  
  
Hermine schluckte. Hatte sie mehr Erinnerungen wieder eingesperrt, als ursprünglich in Malfoys Käfig gewesen waren? Anscheinend, denn wie hätte eine spätere Erinnerung sonst dazwischen landen sollen? Aber die Erinnerungen aus Malfoys Käfig waren … anders. Sie hatten sich verändert in der Zeit, in der sie weggesperrt gewesen waren. Sie hatten Energie angereichert. Das wäre nicht passiert, wenn Severus die ganze Zeit Zugriff darauf gehabt oder sein Geist sie selbst verdrängt hätte. Sie hatte gerade erst verdrängte Erinnerungen gesehen, sie waren harmloser gewesen als die eingesperrten (wenn man das in diesem Zusammenhang so nennen konnte). Die Erinnerung, die sie eben rausgelassen hatte, war nicht harmlos gewesen. Sie _war _weggesperrt gewesen. Lange.  
  
„Welche Erinnerung war es, Severus?“, fragte Hermine leise.  
  
Sie glaubte ein leises Geräusch zu hören, wie ein Wimmern. Aber es verschwand so schnell wieder, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es von Severus gekommen war oder von den Holzscheiten im Kamin. „Albus' Tod“, sagte er leise. Er stand da und seine Arme zuckten, so als wüsste er nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte.   
  
„Oh Severus“, murmelte Hermine und berührte seinen Arm.  
  
Aber er wich zurück, drehte sich regelrecht aus ihrer Berührung und lief in die andere Richtung durch das Wohnzimmer. „Es geht gleich“, nuschelte er und fasste sich immer wieder mit der Hand an den Kopf.  
  
„Severus …“, sprach sie ihn an, blieb aber stehen.  
  
Und wieder: „Es geht gleich.“ Sie konnte ihn kaum verstehen.  
  
„Severus!“  
  
„Gleich!“, schrie er.   
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen.   
  
Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, die Handballen an den Schläfen. „Sie sollte nicht dabei sein.“   
  
Sie schwieg.  
  
Severus wirbelte zu ihr herum. „Warum ist sie _da_ , Hermine?“ Wieder war er laut geworden.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht!“, antwortete sie. „Sie ist es einfach.“ Nun ging sie doch zu ihm und fasste nach seinen Händen, zog sie ihm vom Kopf. Er hatte rote Flecken, wo seine Handballen gewesen waren. „Rede mit mir, Severus.“  
  
„Nein.“ Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
  
„Bitte!“ Sie hielt seine Hände immer noch fest. Sie waren kalt und zitterten ein bisschen.   
  
„Nein nein nein“, murmelte er, dann: „Nein!“ Er entriss ihr seine Hände, starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Nein.“   
  
Sie konnte es sehen. Sie konnte sehen, wie ein Vorhang fiel in seinen Augen. Er holte tief Luft, hielt sie kurz an und atmete langsam wieder aus. „Es geht wieder.“  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Was sie tun sollte. Sie sah in seine tiefschwarzen Augen und es war, als stünde nicht mehr Severus vor ihr. „Was hast du getan?“, fragte sie fassungslos.  
  
Sein Augenlid zuckte. „Nichts. Es geht wieder.“  
  
Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, das …“  
  
„Doch“, beharrte er. „Du kannst jetzt nach Hause gehen.“ Er wandte sich von ihr ab, zückte seinen Zauberstab und löschte das Feuer im Kamin, das sie erst vor zwanzig Minuten entzündet hatte. Dann nahm er ihre Gläser und den Wasserkrug und trug sie in die Küche.  
  
Hermine beobachtete ihn. Er war wie eine Wand. Sie kam hier nicht weiter. Nicht jetzt. Und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie fühlte sich nicht länger willkommen und konnte sich doch nicht überwinden zu gehen. Es fühlte sich an wie der Moment, in dem sie die Wiederbelebungsversuche eines Patienten abbrechen musste. Als würde sie ihn aufgeben.   
  
In diesem Moment kam Severus zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick glitt über sie hinweg, als wäre sie gar nicht da. Oder als wäre er gar nicht da.  
  
Hermine sah ihm dabei zu, wie er Dinge von einem Ort an einen anderen räumte. Er wirkte dabei sehr zielgerichtet, als würde er einem tausende Male durchgeführten Ablauf folgen. Er geriet nicht ins Stocken, wirkte nicht einmal verwirrt. Schließlich löschte er das Licht im Wohnzimmer und stieg die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk hinauf, ohne sie nochmal zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.   
  
Sekundenlang stand Hermine fassungslos im stockdunklen Wohnzimmer. „Was hast du getan, Severus?“


	24. Kapitel 23

Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht wartete Hermine unruhig darauf, dass es spät genug war, um zu Severus zu gehen. Die Zeiger ihrer Uhr bewegten sich nur quälend langsam vorwärts, Sekunde um Sekunde, Minute um verdammter Minute, so unbarmherzig und gleichmütig, dass sie hätte schreien können.  
  
Um viertel nach acht hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie apparierte hinter seinen Mülltonnen und lief in der kühlen Mailuft fröstelnd zur Tür. Ihr Klopfen war so heftig, dass sie selbst erschrak. Sie wartete. Das Ticken der Uhr klang ihr immer noch in den Ohren.  
  
Severus sah grimmig aus, als er die Tür öffnete, aber er war angezogen, also hatte sie ihn nicht geweckt. Seine Stirn glättete sich bei ihrem Anblick. „Waren wir verabredet?“  
  
Hermine starrte ihn mit halb geöffnetem Mund an. „Nein“, murmelte sie, „Nein, waren wir nicht …“ Sie schluckte. „Geht es dir gut?“  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sollte es nicht?“  
  
Hermine stand einfach nur da und sah ihn an. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie geradewegs gegen eine Wand gelaufen, es gab keinen klaren Gedanken in ihrem Kopf, nur ein großes Fragezeichen.  
  
„Geht es _dir _gut?“, fragte Severus schließlich.  
  
Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Ich … Nein, nicht so richtig.“  
  
„Komm rein“, sagte er schließlich und trat zur Seite.  
  
Es war noch kühl im Wohnzimmer, die Fenster standen offen und die Gardinen bewegten sich leicht. Severus ging hin und schloss erst das eine, dann das andere Fenster. „Setz dich!“, forderte er sie auf und deutete zu den Sesseln. Beiläufig entzündete er ein Feuer im Kamin. „Was ist los?“  
  
Hermine lachte, es klang schrill und hysterisch in ihren Ohren. Sie hörte abrupt auf damit. „Weißt du nicht mehr, was gestern Abend passiert ist?“  
  
Severus runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Es ist nichts passiert“, sagte er langsam. „Wir haben die Tränke abgeschlossen und … dann bist du gegangen.“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bin ich nicht.“  
  
Er starrte sie an.  
  
„Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht?“  
  
Severus neigte den Kopf, seine Augen waren größer als sonst. „Was ist gestern Abend passiert?“, fragte er scharf.  
  
„Ich hab eine neue Erinnerung aus dem Käfig gelassen. Du sagtest, sie dürfte gar nicht da sein, dann hat sie dich mit sich gezogen. Danach …“ Sie unterbrach sich und schluckte. „Du warst aufgebracht, bist durchs Zimmer gelaufen. Ich hab dich gebeten, mit mir zu reden, aber das wolltest du nicht. Und dann …“  
  
„Was dann?“, fragte er.  
  
Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, _was _passiert ist. Aber ich konnte es sehen. In deinen Augen. Irgendwas … Es war, als würdest du dich verschließen. Ich hatte Angst um dich.“ Sie schauderte. „Danach warst du … nicht mehr du selbst. Hast mir gesagt, ich könne gehen. Du hast hier aufgeräumt und das Licht ausgemacht und bist nach oben gegangen, ohne überhaupt zu bemerken, dass ich immer noch da war.“  
  
Er war blass geworden, während sie erzählte. „Was für eine Erinnerung war es?“  
  
Sie zögerte. „Professor Dumbledores Tod.“  
  
Severus schloss die Augen, tiefe Falten furchten seine Stirn. Er fasste sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an die Nasenwurzel. „Ich weiß, was passiert ist. Warum …“ Er brach ab.  
  
„ _Weißt _du es oder kannst du dich daran _erinnern_?“  
  
Er sah sie an, blinzelte. „Ich weiß es“, stellte er dann fest. Die Ader an seinem Hals pulsierte schnell. „Aber wenn du die Erinnerung gestern aus dem Käfig geholt hast … Wo ist sie dann jetzt?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Severus“, sagte sie leise.  
  
„Doch, du weißt es.“  
  
Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich hab so was noch nie gesehen, ich weiß nicht, was da passiert ist!“  
  
Severus sah sie an, sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren. Er atmete scharf aus. „Du weißt es, Hermine. Du warst in meinem Geist, du hast Dinge dort getan …“ Ein Muskel auf seinem Nasenrücken zuckte. „Du hast gesehen, wie mein Geist funktioniert. Im Gegensatz zu mir verstehst du, was da passiert. Immer. Denk nach! Du weißt es.“  
  
Sie starrte ihn an, sprachlos. Dann fuhr sie sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Ihre Gedanken rasten und gleichzeitig war ihr Kopf leer. Mit geschlossenen Augen murmelte sie: „Okay. Noch mal von vorn. Du sagtest gestern, das sei viel später passiert. Lange nachdem Malfoy die Erinnerungen weggesperrt hatte. Sie hätte nicht dabei sein dürfen.“  
  
„Ja“, sagte Severus mit dunkler Stimme.  
  
„Aber die Erinnerung war hochenergetisch, sie ist nicht versehentlich zwischen die anderen geraten. Sie war schon lange weggesperrt. Wie kam sie also dorthin? Wie ist das …“ Hermine sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm, rieb mit den Handballen über ihre juckenden Augen. Es _musste _eine Erklärung geben. Vielleicht hatte Malfoy nochmal … Aber das hätte er Severus erzählt.  
  
Vielleicht hatte Voldemort … Aber warum hätte er das tun sollen?  
  
Sie suchte nach einem losen Faden im Gewirr ihrer Gedanken, etwas woran sie ziehen konnte, etwas das sich nicht als Strohhalm entpuppte. Sie verstand, was in seinem Geist passierte … Schön wär's! Gerade jetzt verstand sie gar nichts.  
  
Einmal mehr wünschte sie sich jemanden, der ihr half. Jemanden, den sie fragen und der es ihr erklären konnte. Sie wünschte, sie hätte Zeit gehabt zu lernen, bevor sie Severus begleitete. Gerade fühlte sie sich dieser Herausforderung nicht gewachsen, gerade verlangte er zu viel.  
  
Zu viel!  
  
An diesem Punkt riss sie die Augen auf. „Es war zu viel“, hauchte sie.  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Die Erinnerung. Du hast am Anfang selbst gesagt, irgendwo tief in dir hast du immer gespürt, dass da was ist, aber du wolltest es nicht so genau wissen.“  
  
Er nickte ungeduldig.  
  
„Aber dein Unterbewusstsein wusste es. Es hat Malfoys Manipulation für sich genutzt. Deswegen ist die Erinnerung im Käfig gewesen. Es war zu viel. Dein Unterbewusstsein hat sie zu den anderen gesperrt. Es ist nur logisch, es gab damals keine andere Möglichkeit. Kein Platz, um …“ Sie brach ab, als sie Severus' Blick begegnete.  
  
Er räusperte sich, schluckte. „Und wo ist sie jetzt?“  
  
„Wieder im Käfig“, entgegnete Hermine und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Denke ich. Wenn dein Unterbewusstsein Malfoys Manipulation nutzen konnte, dann bestimmt auch meine.“  
  
„Also werde ich mich ihr irgendwann wieder stellen müssen“, schlussfolgerte Severus.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Und warum sollte es dann anders laufen als dieses Mal? Warum sollte mein … _Unterbewusstsein _… die Erinnerung nicht wieder wegsperren, weil es _zu viel _ist?“ Er klang verächtlich, als er es sagte.  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Weil du jetzt weißt, was auf dich zukommt, und dich darauf vorbereiten kannst.“  
  


\- - -

  
„Psst!“  
  
Hermine erstarrte und sah sich um. Sie war allein. Die Portraits auf dem Gang des St.-Mungo-Hospitals waren entweder leer oder die Bewohner schliefen. Ihre Hand glitt in die Tasche, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.  
  
„Psst! Hier drüben!“  
  
Sie spähte um die nächste Ecke. Das schmale Gesicht von Rupert Channings tauchte so plötzlich vor ihr auf, dass sie einen Schritt zurück sprang und einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß, ehe sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund presste. „Habt ihr alle einen _Todeswunsch_?!“, fragte sie entsetzt. Erst Miriam, jetzt Rupert … Irgendwann würde sie jemanden im Affekt schocken, wenn sie sich weiterhin so an sie heranschlichen.  
  
Rupert sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Entschuldige“, sagte er, während ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss.  
  
Hermine nickte, während ihr Puls sich nur langsam beruhigte. „Was gibt's denn?“  
  
„Ich hab da einen Patienten … Hast du kurz Zeit?“  
  
Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Wenn es nicht zu lange dauert …“  
  
Rupert schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief los. Hermine folgte ihm wie gegen besseres Wissen durch mehrere Gänge, bis sie vor einer großen roten Flügeltür mit der Aufschrift _Station für ansteckende magische Krankheiten_ ankamen. Links und rechts davon standen Schalen mit einem silbern schimmernden Zaubertrank, in den sie ihre Hände tauchte; er schützte sowohl die Patienten vor Keimen, die sie mitbringen könnte, als auch sie vor jenen, die hier lauerten. Und als sie durch die Tür ging, fuhr ein Prickeln über ihren restlichen Körper. Sie schauderte. Das hatte sie nicht vermisst.  
  
„Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich ihm helfen soll“, erklärte Rupert endlich, während sie an ein paar geschlossenen Türen vorbeigingen. „Kam heute Nacht an, die Tränke helfen nicht. Dachte, vielleicht weißt du was.“ Er kam vor einer der Türen zum Stehen, berührte sie mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und öffnete sie.  
  
Hermine folgte ihm hinein. „Was für Symptome hat er?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Schau selbst!“ Er war an einem leeren Bett vorbeigegangen und hinter einen Vorhang geschlüpft.  
  
Als Hermine ihm folgte und den Patienten sah, verzog sie das Gesicht. „Verdammt!“, hauchte sie. Der Patient, der entweder schlief oder bewusstlos war, hatte dick angeschwollene, mit Furunkeln übersäte Augenlider. Auch die Haut um die Augen herum sah fürchterlich aus, aber das restliche Gesicht war – von schlechter Bartpflege einmal abgesehen – gesund. „Was hat er berichtet?“, fragte sie, während sie sich über ihn beugte.  
  
„Nichts. Er hat geschrien, bis wir ihn betäubt haben.“  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und zog eines seiner geschwollenen Augenlider hoch. Das Auge war tiefrot und vereitert. „Hat er Fieber?“  
  
„Nein. Ist das eine Muggelkrankheit? Helfen deswegen die Tränke nicht?“  
  
Hermine richtete sich wieder auf, schloss kurz die Augen und überlegte, dann schmunzelte sie ein bisschen. „Das ist keine Infektionskrankheit. Sieht für mich eher nach einer ungesunden Kreuzung von Furnunculus und Bindehautentzündungsfluch aus. Da waren mindestens zwei Leute sehr wütend auf ihn. Schick ihn in den vierten Stock, die können ihm bestimmt helfen.“  
  
Rupert blinzelte, als hätte sie ihn gerade aus einem Tagtraum geweckt. „Furnunculus …“, murmelte er und lief wieder rot an.  
  
Hermine nickte. „Ich muss jetzt los. Bis bald, Rupert!“ Sie verließ das Patientenzimmer und lief eiligen Schrittes hinauf in den dritten Stock. Sie betrat das Dienstzimmer, als Patrick gerade dabei war, sich seinen Umhang überzuwerfen. „Bin ich zu spät?“, fragte sie außer Atem.  
  
„Nein, ich hab es nur eilig. Meine Frau ist verabredet und ich muss auf die Kinder aufpassen. Es war alles ruhig bisher, nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten, niemand ist zur Beobachtung geblieben. Anscheinend nutzen die Leute ihren Sonntag mal für was Ruhiges.“  
  
Hermine sah ihn verdrießlich an. „Jetzt, wo du das so gesagt hast, bestimmt nicht mehr.“  
  
Er lachte. „Du bist doch nicht etwa abergläubisch?“  
  
„Nein! Das sind Erfahrungswerte.“ Sie warf ihre Tasche in den Schrank und zog ihren Umhang aus. „Ach übrigens“, fiel ihr dann wieder ein. „Ich bin dabei.“  
  
Patrick sah sie verwirrt an. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihm einfiel, was sie meinte. „Oh!“, machte er lang gezogen. „Großartig!“ Er grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen und griff nach dem Dienstplan. Mit gerunzelter Stirn studierte er ihn. „Übermorgen früh haben wir beide frei. Hast du Zeit, einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen?“  
  
„Ich denke schon. Ich komm aus der Nachtschicht, oder?“ Patrick nickte. „Um halb neun müsste ich schaffen.“  
  
„Dann um halb neun in Scoop's Café?“  
  
„Ja, das ist gut.“  
  
„Super. Ich freu mich!“ Tatsächlich sah er aus wie ein Kind in einem Spielwarenladen. Er verabschiedete sich, während Hermine schmunzelnd ihren limonengrünen Umhang anzog.  
  
Die Tür war kaum hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, da stieß Trisha sie wieder auf und steckte den Kopf herein. „Hermine, wir brauchen dich!“  
  
Sie seufzte. Es war kein Aberglaube, wenn es doch stimmte! „Ja, ich komme.“  
  


\- - -

  
„Wie lange nehmen Sie den Trank schon?“ Hermine sah ihren Patienten eindringlich an.  
  
„Nicht lange“, entgegnete er leichthin.  
  
„Billie!“, schaltete sich seine Freundin ein, „Hör auf zu lügen!“  
  
Der junge Mann verdrehte die Augen. „Ally, bitte! Ich krieg das schon hin! Willst du nicht was trinken gehen?“ Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der möglicherweise charmant aussehen sollte, es aber nicht war.  
  
Sie verdrehte die Augen und sagte an Hermine gewandt: „Mindestens drei Wochen. Da war er plötzlich anders.“  
  
„Glücklich!“, rief er dazwischen, „Das Wort, das du suchst, ist _glücklich_!“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Drei Wochen sind eine lange Zeit“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Die besten drei Wochen meines Lebens“, wandte Billie ein und kicherte.  
  
„Bis du dir die Beine gebrochen hast, weil du dachtest, es sei eine grandiose Idee, in vier Metern Höhe den Besenstiel loszulassen und zu jubeln!“  
  
Wieder warf Billie seiner Freundin einen genervten Blick zu. „Es _war _eine grandiose Idee! Hat sich jedenfalls grandios angefühlt …“ Er lächelte verschwommen.  
  
„Auch noch als du auf den Boden aufgeschlagen bist?“, fragte sie mit hoher Stimme. „Ich dachte, du wärst _tot_ , Billie!“  
  
Bevor die beiden sich noch weiter in ihren Streit hineinsteigern konnten, sagte Hermine: „Die besten drei Wochen Ihres Lebens enden nun jedenfalls mit mindestens drei Tagen bei uns.“  
  
Billie riss die Augen auf. „So lange?“  
  
„Ja. Die Beine kriege ich in ein paar Minuten wieder hin, aber wir müssen Sie während des Entzuges beobachten. Je nachdem, wie es läuft, könnte es auch länger dauern.“  
  
Billies Freundin seufzte schwer hinter ihm, stützte die Stirn in die Hand. Als er Luft holte, um etwas dazu zu sagen, sah sie ihn scharf an. „Kein Wort mehr! Du hast doch selber Schuld.“  
  
Hermine legte derweil die Akte zur Seite und nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand. Sie sprach einen Diagnosezauber über seine Beine; sie waren beide mehrfach gebrochen, aber zur ihrem Erstaunen nicht verschoben. „Sie haben Glück gehabt“, sagte sie zu ihrem Patienten.  
  
„Wohoo!“, rief er und riss die Arme hoch.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später waren die Brüche geheilt und er setzte sich auf die Kante der Liege. „Wie neu“, stellte er fest, während er mit seinen Beinen wackelte.  
  
Hermine nahm seine Akte und sagte: „Ich geb vorne Bescheid, es kommt dann jemand und bringt Sie auf ein Zimmer.“  
  
„Vielen Dank“, entgegnete Ally und stupste ihren Freund an.  
  
„Oh ja. Danke!“, sagte auch er daraufhin.  
  
„Keine Ursache.“ Hermine lächelte den beiden kurz zu, dann verließ sie das Behandlungszimmer. Sie seufzte leise, als sie an die Anmeldung trat. „Wir müssen ihn aufnehmen“, erklärte sie Pauline. „Er nimmt seit mindestens drei Wochen regelmäßig das Euphorie-Elixier, wir müssen den Entzug beobachten.“  
  
Pauline riss die Augen auf. „Wo hat er denn so viel Euphorie-Elixier her?“  
  
„Seine Freundin sagt, er hat die Ersparnisse geplündert.“  
  
„Dummer Junge.“  
  
„Ja. Ist Glen schon da?“  
  
„Ja, er ist hinten.“  
  
Hermine ging ins Dienstzimmer. „Guten Morgen“, begrüßte sie ihren Kollegen, der sich gerade umzog.  
  
„Guten Morgen! Was muss ich wissen?“  
  
Hermine setzte sich und schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen, bevor sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen ihren Schrank lehnte. „Ein junger Mann in der Zwei, achtzehn Jahre alt, Euphorie-Elixier-Abhängigkeit. Pauline nimmt ihn gerade auf. Ansonsten ist es ruhig gewesen heute Nacht, es konnten alle gleich wieder nach Hause.“  
  
„Gut. Ich kümmere mich um ihn.“ Er warf sich seinen Umhang über die Schultern. „Du siehst müde aus.“  
  
Hermine gähnte verstohlen. „Ja, ich schlaf zu wenig im Moment.“  
  
„Dann hau ab!“  
  
„Bin schon weg“, entgegnete Hermine und nachdem ihr Kollege gegangen war, lehnte sie erschöpft den Kopf gegen ihren Schrank. Bevor sie nach Hause konnte, war sie noch mit Patrick verabredet. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Ein paar Minuten konnte sie noch die Augen schließen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen musste.  
  
Nur ein paar Minuten …  
  
Und natürlich wurden es ein paar Minuten zu viel. Aber der Adrenalinstoß beim Blick auf ihre Uhr wirkte besser als jeder Kaffee. In Windeseile zog Hermine sich um, stopfte ihre Arbeitskleidung in den Schrank, knallte ihn zu und stürmte aus dem Dienstzimmer. „Bis morgen!“, rief sie, ohne überhaupt zu schauen, ob jemand sie hörte. Sie polterte die Stufen im Treppenhaus hinab und lief beinahe jemandem in die Arme, als sie die Tür zum Hinterhof aufstieß. „Oh, Entschuldigung!“  
  
„Nichts passiert“, entgegnete der ältere Herr und hielt ihr die Tür auf.  
  
„Danke!“ Hermine lief hinüber zum Apparationspunkt, der nichts anderes war als ein drei mal drei Meter großes Stück Boden im Hinterhof, das so verzaubert war, dass niemand dort apparieren konnte, wenn gerade jemand disapparieren wollte und umgekehrt. Zu ihrem Glück hielten die Banne sie nicht auf und wenige Sekunden später fand Hermine sich auf einem ähnlichen Stück Fläche in der Winkelgasse wieder, nur dass es hier nicht nur eines, sondern gleich neun davon gab. Sie war kaum angekommen, da ploppte es links und rechts neben ihr kurz hintereinander. Zwei Zauberer erschienen und marschierten in Richtung der Geschäfte davon.  
  
Hermine tat es ihnen gleich, steuerte aber Scoop's Café an. Durch das Ladenfenster konnte sie Patrick schon an einem der Tisch sitzen sehen. Über der Tür klingelte eine Glocke, als sie hineinging, aber er schien es nicht zu hören. Er starrte auf die Tischplatte vor sich und drehte gedankenverloren seine Teetasse.  
  
„Hey!“, sagte Hermine, als sie schon vor ihm stand.  
  
„Oh!“, machte Patrick und zuckte zusammen. „Entschuldige. Ich war in Gedanken.“  
  
Hermine setzte sich, wischte eine Haarsträhne aus ihrer verschwitzten Stirn. „Beruflich oder privat?“  
  
„Beides“, sagte er nachdenklich. „Der Fall, der gestern rein kam …“  
  
Hermine überlegte kurz. „Meinst du den jungen Mann mit Amnesie?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Ich hab seine Akte nur überflogen. Es ging ihm gut heute, Trisha hat sich um ihn gekümmert.“  
  
Er nickte und verschränkte die Hände ineinander. „Er war so am Boden zerstört, als seine Freundin Schluss gemacht hat, dass er die Erinnerungen an die gesamte Beziehung loswerden wollte. Natürlich hat er den Trank falsch gebraut. Er wusste nichts mehr, als sein Bruder ihn zu uns gebracht hat. Nicht mal seinen Namen.“  
  
Hermines verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, ich hab's gelesen. Aber es scheint ihm besser zu gehen mit dem Gegengift.“ Jedenfalls ging es ihm besser als Gilderoy Lockhart. Trankunfälle ließen sich leichter beheben als missglückte Zauber.  
  
„Wie gut es letztendlich wirkt, wird sich noch zeigen. Als ich ging, wusste er immerhin schon wieder, wie er heißt.“  
  
„Und was beschäftigt dich daran so?“  
  
Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hab an meine erste Liebe gedacht und wie furchtbar es war, als es in die Brüche ging.“  
  
„Es gab jemanden vor Mrs Matthews?“, fragte Hermine schmunzelnd.  
  
„Natürlich“, entgegnete er verschmitzt. „Niemand hat mir je wieder so das Herz gebrochen … Aber ich würde sie trotzdem nicht vergessen wollen. Das gehört doch dazu, oder? Würdest du deine erste Liebe vergessen wollen?“  
  
„Ähm“, machte Hermine und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl herum. „Nein …“  
  
„Er hat sich nicht mal die Chance gegeben, es zu verarbeiten. Sicherlich hätte er es geschafft. Und ich denke, es wäre wichtig für ihn gewesen, das zu schaffen.“  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen hätte sie Ron und alles, was er ihr bedeutete, gern vergessen, weil es so wehtat, ihn nicht haben zu können. Aber mit der Zeit war es leichter geworden. Mit der Zeit waren andere Männer in ihr Leben getreten – und hatten es wieder verlassen. Das einzige, was von Ron geblieben war, war der Maßstab. Sie alle hatten sich mit ihm messen müssen und keiner hatte das geschafft. „Vielleicht wäre es das“, murmelte sie. Der Kellner kam zu ihnen und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hermine bestellte sich einen Kaffee.  
  
„Wie dem auch sei“, sagte Patrick, nachdem der Kellner wieder gegangen war. „Wir sind nicht deswegen hier.“  
  
„Nein.“ Hermine nahm sich einen Moment, um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Genau, die Gesetzesänderung. „Wie hast du dir das Ganze vorgestellt?“  
  
„Da ich mich bisher schändlich wenig mit Politik beschäftigt habe, hab ich mal ein bisschen recherchiert“, begann er und strich ein Pergament glatt, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. „Um eine Gesetzesänderung zu bewirken, müssen wir einen Antrag beim Ministerium für eine Anhörung stellen. Der wird dann entweder genehmigt oder abgewiesen. Die Anhörung, sofern sie denn genehmigt wird, findet vor dem höchsten Gremium des Ministeriums statt. Auch der Zaubereiminister wäre dann dabei. Und dieses Gremium stimmt dann über unseren Vorschlag ab.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wir müssen also zwei Hürden nehmen.“  
  
„Ja. Wobei ich denke, dass die erste die schwierigere ist. Niemand würde erfahren, dass wir überhaupt einen Antrag gestellt haben, geschweige denn, dass er abgewiesen wurde.“  
  
In diesem Moment kehrte der Kellner mit Hermines Kaffee zurück und unterbrach ihr Gespräch. Als sie wieder ungestört waren, sagte Hermine: „Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass alle davon erfahren. Bevor wir den Antrag auf eine Anhörung stellen, muss schon die ganze Zauberergesellschaft wissen, was wir planen und am besten müssen sie uns unterstützen.“  
  
Patrick nickte. „Ja, wir müssen das Ministerium unter Druck setzen.“  
  
„Genau. Das heißt, wir müssen uns erst mal jemanden suchen, der uns hilft, die Aufmerksamkeit auf dieses Thema zu lenken.“  
  
„Da findet sich schon jemand vom Tagespropheten. Aber wir brauchen auch Betroffene, die bereit sind, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Niemand wird sich dafür interessieren, wenn das alles nur Theorie ist.“  
  
Hermine schlang die Hände um ihre Tasse. „Vielleicht können wir ein paar Patienten im St.-Mungos ansprechen, denen eine Behandlung mit Muggelmethoden besser geholfen hätte als die magische Variante. Ich halte es für unklug, Patienten zu nehmen, die bereits mit Muggelmethoden behandelt wurden, selbst wenn es ihnen das Leben gerettet hat. Das Ministerium wäre sicherlich nicht begeistert davon, wenn wir allen erzählen, dass wir uns schon über ihren Willen hinweggesetzt haben.“ Davon mal abgesehen würde auch eher ein Muggel Zaubereiminister werden, als dass Severus öffentlich seine Geschichte erzählen würde, fügte Hermine in Gedanken hinzu. Aber selbst Professor McGonagall sollte sich mit ihrer Geschichte wohl besser bedeckt halten.  
  
„Ich möchte ungern Patienten ansprechen. Wenn die sich beschweren, haben wir ein Problem. Aber du hast recht, wir müssen andere Betroffene finden. Wärst du bereit, die Geschichte deiner Mutter zu erzählen?“  
  
Sie holte tief Luft, während sie darüber nachdachte. „Ja, wäre ich“, entschied sie dann. „Aber ich möchte vorher mit meinem Vater darüber reden.“  
  
„Natürlich.“  
  
„Wir brauchen noch mehr solcher Fälle. Gerade davon. Ich denke, das Ministerium würde sich wohl mit der Verwendung von Muggelmedizin einverstanden erklären, wenn dafür die Behandlung von Muggeln mit magischen Methoden vom Tisch wäre. Wenn wir beides wollen, müssen wir viele gute Gründe liefern und höher zielen, als wir treffen wollen.“  
  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander, bevor sie sagte: „Ich denke, wir müssen verlangen, die magischen Methoden für alle Muggel zugänglich zu machen, damit wir uns auf die ohnehin eingeweihten Muggelangehörigen runterhandeln lassen können.“  
  
Patrick sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Lernt man solche Verhandlungstechniken auf der Muggeluniversität?“  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Wir brauchen jemanden, der es sich traut, solche Artikel zu schreiben. Die könnten ihn den Job kosten. Ich werd meine Freundin mal fragen. Sie schreibt zwar für die Sportabteilung, aber sie kennt gefühlt jeden beim Tagespropheten.“  
  
„Klingt vielversprechend. Und ich werd meine Frau mal darauf ansetzen, ein paar Fälle von Muggelangehörigen zu finden, die unseren Antrag unterstützen. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, sie kennt jeden in der _magischen Welt_.“ Er riss die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„So schlimm?“, fragte Hermine amüsiert.  
  
„Schlimmer! Einmal durch die Winkelgasse dauert mit ihr locker zwei Stunden, selbst wenn wir nur zur Apotheke wollen.“  
  
„Jetzt kommt es uns zu Gute.“  
  
Er seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich werde mich nie wieder darüber beschweren dürfen, wenn sie Erfolg hat.“  
  
Hermine sah ihn bedauernd an, konnte sich ihr Grinsen aber kaum verkneifen. „Dann belassen wir es erst mal dabei. Du beauftragst deine Frau, ich beauftrage Ginny und rede mit meinem Vater. Und wir sollten uns nochmal treffen, wenn ich weniger übernächtigt bin, damit wir den Antrag für das Ministerium formulieren können.“  
  
„Gut. Am Freitag sind die Kinder bei meinen Schwiegereltern. Dann komme ich zwar aus der Nachtschicht, aber das geht schon. Hast du Zeit?“  
  
Hermine versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Ja, da hab ich frei. Das passt.“  
  
Patrick grinste verstohlen. „Geh bloß schlafen, ich werd schon müde, wenn ich dich nur anschaue.“  
  
„'Tschuldigung.“ Hermine sah hinab auf die Tischplatte; sie hatte ihren Kaffee noch gar nicht angerührt. Inzwischen war er abgekühlt, so dass sie ihn in wenigen großen Schlucken austrinken konnte. Dann wühlte sie in ihrer Tasche nach ein paar Münzen.  
  
„Lass, ich lad dich ein“, sagte Patrick.  
  
„Oh, Danke!“  
  
„Ich habe zu danken, dass du mich bei diesem irren Plan unterstützt.“  
  
Hermine lächelte flüchtig. „Wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen, oder?“  
  
„Seh ich genauso.“  
  
Sie stand auf und zog sich ihren Umhang an. „Bis dann!“, verabschiedete sie sich von Patrick und beeilte sich, zu den Apparationspunkten zurückzukehren. Trotz des Kaffees schrie alles in ihr nach ihrem Bett.  
  


\- - -

  
Hermine erlaubte sich vier Stunden Schlaf, bevor sie sich wieder aus ihrem Bett quälte. Ihre nächste Schicht begann am Morgen um acht und sie wollte vorher geschlafen haben und nicht nach einer durchwachten Nacht zur Arbeit erscheinen. Es gab Dinge, an die würde sie sich nie gewöhnen, und das gehörte definitiv dazu. „Ich hasse Nachtschicht“, nörgelte sie, während sie sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht rubbelte und schon beinahe wieder eingeschlafen wäre, nur weil sie kurz die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
  
Bevor sie schwach werden konnte, stand sie auf, öffnete das Fenster weit und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Die Luft war frühlingswarm und das Zwitschern der Vögel ließ sie lächeln. Sie ging in die Küche und setzte Wasser auf, um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. Währenddessen nahm sie einen Zettel und einen Stift und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht an ihren Vater. Sie fragte ihn, ob er sich morgen mit ihr am Grab ihrer Mutter treffen konnte. Sie war seit Wochen nicht mehr da gewesen und der Ort schien ihr passend für dieses Gespräch. Mit dem Zauberstab rief sie eine Eule von der Zentralpost herbei und während sie auf das Tier wartete, kümmerte sie sich weiter um ihren Kaffee und schaffte es sogar, ein paar Schlucke zu trinken, ehe es an ihrem Fenster tappte.  
  
Hermine gab der Eule die Notiz für ihren Vater und suchte ein paar Sickel heraus, um sie in den Beutel am Bein der Eule zu stecken. „Flieg nach Hause und warte dort auf ihn, nicht zu seiner Arbeit. Und warte, bis er dir eine Antwort für mich mitgibt.“ Sie zeigte der Eule die Münzen in ihrer Handfläche, damit sie sah, dass beide Aufträge damit bezahlt waren. Dann ließ sie sie in den Beutel gleiten und die Eule hüpfte auf das Fenstersims zurück und flog los.  
  
Mit dem Kaffee in der Hand ging sie zum Kamin und warf etwas Flohpulver hinein. „Ginny Potter“, sagte sie in die grünen Flammen, da sie nicht wusste, ob Ginny gerade zu Hause oder beim Tagespropheten war, und wartete, bis der rote Haarschopf ihrer Freundin zu sehen war. Sie war zu Hause, Hermine konnte hinter ihr das Wohnzimmer erkennen. „Hi Ginny!“, begrüßte sie sie und versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.  
  
Ginny legte den Kopf schief. „Nachtschicht?“, fragte sie.  
  
Hermine nickte. „Ja, geht gleich wieder. Hast du Zeit?“  
  
„Sicher. Willst du herkommen?“  
  
„Gern. Ich geh nur kurz duschen und komm dann rüber.“  
  
„Ich koch uns schon mal einen Tee.“  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Super, bis gleich!“  
  
Sie sah Ginnys Gesicht verschwinden und starrte noch ein paar Momente die langsam verlöschenden, nun gelben Flammen an, während sie ihren Kaffee austrank. Ein Lächeln drängte sich auf ihr Gesicht, ohne dass sie sagen konnte, woher es kam. Der Anblick des Feuers bereitete ihr einfach ein gutes Gefühl und als die Tasse in ihren Händen leer war, wandte sie sich ab und ging ins Bad. Zeit die letzten Lebensgeister zu wecken.  
  


\- - -

  
Nach ihrer Schicht im St.-Mungos am nächsten Tag apparierte Hermine direkt auf den Friedhof. Ihr Vater hatte dem Treffen zugestimmt und sie hatte die halbe Nacht überlegt, wie sie ihm erklären konnte, was sie tun wollte und warum. Sie wurde verfolgt von der Angst, dass er empört sein könnte von ihrem Plan, ohne dass sie genau sagen konnte, woher diese Angst kam. Selbst wenn er damit nicht einverstanden war, war das okay. Sie würden andere Menschen finden, die ihre oder die Geschichten ihrer Angehörigen erzählen wollten.  
  
Und trotzdem …  
  
Der Gedanke an das Gespräch mit Ginny am Vortag lenkte sie von ihrem unguten Gefühl ab. Sie hatte sehr aufgeregt reagiert auf das, was Hermine ihr von ihrem Treffen mit Patrick erzählt hatte, und war gedanklich schon ein paar Kollegen durchgegangen, die sie ansprechen wollte. („Nicht Frank, der verehrt den Boden, auf dem Staghart geht. Oliver vielleicht. Oder nein, Maggie! Maggie wird das _lieben_!“) Ginny wirkte begeisterter von dem Plan, als Hermine sich fühlte. Sie hatte es ihrer Müdigkeit zugeschoben und der Tatsache, dass sie diejenige war, die sich zusammen mit Patrick dem Ausschuss des Ministeriums stellen musste. Inklusive des Zaubereiministers Sherman Staghart. _Der _Gedanke wiederum rief ihre Prüfungsangst zurück auf den Plan.  
  
Während sie sich dem Grab ihrer Mutter näherte, verschwanden nach und nach all diese Gedanken aus Hermines Kopf. Es war ein sonniger, milder Tag und schon von weitem konnte sie die Krokusse sehen, die ihre lila Köpfe in die Luft streckten. Ihre Mutter hatte Krokusse geliebt und so war es eines der ersten Dinge gewesen, die ihr Vater getan hatte: Er hatte Krokuszwiebeln in die Erde gesteckt, auf dass sie in jedem Frühjahr neu erblühen würden.  
  
Die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen, blieb sie schließlich stehen. Ihre Blicke tasteten die Inschrift des Grabsteins ab, obwohl sie sie auswendig kannte. Ihr verschwamm die Sicht und sie blinzelte mehrmals.  
  
Plötzlich legte jemand seine Hände an ihre Oberarme. „Hallo, mein Kind“, sagte ihr Vater hinter ihr mit dunkler Stimme. „Wie geht es dir?“  
  
Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Etwas gestresst und müde, aber sonst gut. Und dir?“  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht weiter, auch wenn ich das gerade hier immer nur schwer glauben kann.“ Auch sein Blick glitt zum Grabstein und sein Gesicht schien sich zu verdunkeln. Hermine trat einen Schritt vor und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Er erwiderte die Umarmung fest. „Du riechst nach Kräutern“, stellte er fest.  
  
„Das kommt von der Arbeit.“  
  
Er ließ sie los und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, du arbeitest im Krankenhaus und nicht im Restaurant.“ Ein Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel.  
  
„Sehr witzig, Dad. Wollen wir uns setzen?“ Sie deutete auf die Bank, die ein paar Meter weiter am Wegesrand stand.  
  
„Also, warum wolltest du dich hier mit mir treffen?“, fragte er, nachdem sie Platz genommen hatten.  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft. Sie konnte sich an keinen der Sätze erinnern, die sie sich heute Nacht zurechtgelegt hatte. Also ließ sie sich fallen und erzählte, was ihr jetzt gerade einfiel.


	25. Kapitel 24

„Warum bist du so gut gelaunt?“, fragte Severus, kaum dass er ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte, und rümpfte die Nase.  
  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist einfach ein guter Tag. Darf ich trotzdem reinkommen oder soll ich es morgen noch mal mit schlechterer Laune versuchen?“  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen und trat zur Seite. Sein miesepetriger Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich jedoch nicht und als sie sich vor den Kamin zurückgezogen hatten, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Woher kommt deine schlechte Laune?“, fragte Hermine deswegen.  
  
„Schlechte Nächte“, entgegnete Severus einsilbig. Er sah sie nicht an, sondern starrte in den Kamin.  
  
„Albträume?“ Er nickte. „Tut mir leid.“  
  
Severus schnaubte leise und nun wandte er ihr doch den Kopf zu. „Mehr nicht? Kein weiser Rat von deiner Seite? Keine Technik? Kein Trick, um _besser damit umzugehen_?“  
  
Hermine tat einen tiefen Atemzug. „Es gibt Techniken. Aber sie wirken am besten bei immer wiederkehrenden Träumen und sie erfordern eine gewisse Vorstellungskraft. Oder die Fähigkeit, schon während des Träumens zu wissen, dass man träumt, und den Traum dann zu verändern. Das kann man zwar lernen, aber nicht von heute auf morgen.“  
  
Wieder rümpfte er die Nase. „Es sind selten die gleichen Träume.“  
  
„Ja, dachte ich mir. Dein Geist ist gerade überlastet. Er hat viel zu verarbeiten. Mir hat es nach dem Krieg geholfen, über die Träume zu reden. Sie wurden mit der Zeit weniger.“  
  
„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden“, entgegnete Severus knapp.  
  
Sie nickte langsam. „Vielleicht hilft es dir, sie aufzuschreiben.“  
  
Severus brummte, sein Blick verlor sich im Feuer.  
  
Hermine gab ihm ein paar Minuten. Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete ihn. Seine Wangenknochen, die scharf hervortraten. Die kurzen schwarzen Haare und der Bartschatten auf seinem Kinn. Ihr fiel das erste Mal seit ihrer Schulzeit wieder bewusst auf, wie unproportional groß seine Nase war, ihn im Profil zu sehen, betonte das noch. Das weiße Hemd saß locker; er hatte immer noch nicht wieder das Gewicht erreicht, das er vor seinem Krankenhausaufenthalt gehabt hatte. Und er war blass. Noch mehr als sonst. Die unruhigen Nächte hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Er sah aus, als würde er sich nur durch pure Willenskraft zusammenhalten.  
  
„Was möchtest du heute machen, Severus?“  
  
Er blinzelte, als hätte er völlig vergessen, dass sie überhaupt da war. Seine Kiefermuskulatur trat hervor, als er die Zähne aufeinander biss. „Du sagtest, ich müsste mich vorbereiten.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Ich nehme an, du willst wieder darüber _reden_?“  
  
„Hast du eine andere Idee?“  
  
Er stieß scharf die Luft durch die Nase. „Ich würde lieber darüber trinken.“  
  
Hermine schürzte die Lippen. „Solange du es nicht übertreibst, können wir beides tun.“  
  
Seine Augenbraue zuckte. Er sah sie an, zwei, drei Sekunden lang. Dann stand er auf, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und kam mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky wieder zurück. Aus dem unteren Teil der Vitrine holte er zwei Gläser und goss ihnen ein. Während Hermine nur einen kleinen Schluck trank, leerte Severus sein Glas in einem Zug und goss sich gleich wieder nach. Als er Anstalten machte, auch dieses Glas sofort auszutrinken, sagte Hermine: „Wenn du es nicht übertreibst!“  
  
Sein Blick verdüsterte sich, aber er ließ das Glas sinken. „Schön“, grollte er.  
  
Hermine nippte noch einmal an ihrem Whisky; der Alkohol brannte auf ihrer Zunge und sie ahnte jetzt schon, dass er ihr in den Kopf steigen würde. Sie trank nur selten Alkohol und wenn, dann keinen Feuerwhisky. Sie stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und trank Wasser hinterher. „Also, woran erinnerst du dich?“  
  
Severus schluckte. Das Licht des Feuers brach sich in der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit, als er das Glas in seinen Händen drehte. „Ich erinnere mich an die Todesser im Schloss. Und an die Flucht danach. An Potter, wie er mich einen Feigling nannte und versuchte, mich mit meinem eigenen Fluch zu belegen …“ Groll glitt über sein Gesicht wie ein Schatten und hinterließ ein paar Falten, die Hermine lange nicht mehr so deutlich aufgefallen waren.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich daran, wie es dir ging?“  
  
Er schüttelte langsam, kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ich war wütend, aber ansonsten … Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es mir irgendwie ging. Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste.“  
  
„Okay. Und in den Tagen danach?“  
  
Wieder holte er tief Luft und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich musste zufrieden aussehen. Stolz. Es gab kein anderes Thema, als dass ich Albus umgebracht hatte. Ständig klopfte mir jemand auf die Schulter und tönte herum … Ich hätte ihnen am liebsten den Hals umgedreht, damit sie endlich still sind.“  
  
Hermine sah ihn betroffen an.  
  
„Sie haben mich alle so angewidert.“ Er kräuselte die Nase. „Ich sah sie an und wusste nicht mehr, warum ich jemals zu ihnen gehören wollte. Ich war eigentlich nur noch wütend …“  
  
„Auf die anderen Todesser?“  
  
„Ja“, grollte er, trank noch einen Schluck Whisky. „Und auf Albus.“  
  
„Warum auf ihn?“  
  
Severus warf ihr einen Blick zu, ein Muskel unter seinem linken Auge zuckte. „Du willst, dass ich alles ausspreche, ja?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Er nickte ruckartig. „Ich war wütend auf ihn, weil er _das _von mir verlangt hat. Weil er beschlossen hatte, dass meine …“ Er stockte, verzog den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. „… dass es mir nicht so viel ausmachen würde, ihn zu töten.“  
  
„Was wolltest du eigentlich sagen?“, hakte Hermine nach.  
  
Sein Blick stand voller Verachtung, als er sie traf, und mit harter Stimme sagte er: „Albus wollte nicht, dass Draco ihn tötete, um seine Seele zu schützen.“  
  
„Verstehe“, murmelte Hermine. All das Wissen über Horkruxe und in dem Zusammenhang auch über Seelenspaltung, das sie sich damals angeeignet hatte, flutete ihren Verstand. „Um deine Seele hat er sich nicht gesorgt.“  
  
Nun setzte Severus doch an und leerte sein Glas. „Nein“, sagte er und stellte es lauter als nötig auf den Tisch.  
  
„Obwohl er gewusst hat, dass ein Mord die Seele spaltet.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Albus sagte, ich allein wüsste, ob es meiner Seele schaden würde, einem alten Mann zu helfen, Schmerz und Demütigung zu vermeiden.“  
  
Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. Ihr fehlten die Worte.  
  
Severus schwieg. Sekundenlang. „Es war notwendig“, entschied er dann.  
  
Sie rieb sich die Stirn. „Mit Aussagen wie dieser bereitest du dich nicht auf die Erinnerung vor, du läufst vor ihr weg.“  
  
„Was willst du denn von mir hören?“, fragte er gereizt.  
  
„Ich will hören, was du fühlst, nicht was du denkst. Es geht bei den Erinnerungen nicht um Fakten. Egal, wie oft du darüber die Nase rümpfst, solange du dich deinen Gefühlen nicht stellst, kannst du dich auch der Erinnerung nicht stellen.“  
  
„Gefühle“, grollte er verächtlich.  
  
Hermine sah ihn an, während er auf seiner Wut hockte wie eine Henne auf ihrem Ei. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu beben, Alkohol und Wut hatten sein Gesicht rot gefärbt, er atmete laut und die Ader an seinem Hals pochte. Es sah so unerträglich aus, dass sie ihn bitten wollte, doch damit aufzuhören. Aber sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Schwieg.  
  
„Er hat es von mir verlangt“, sagte Severus schließlich hohl und Hermine ließ endlich die angehaltene Luft entweichen. „Albus hat es verlangt. Ich musste es gegen meinen Willen tun. Und an jedem einzelnen Tag im Jahr danach musste ich so tun, als hätte ich es gewollt. Das ist alles.“  
  
Sie seufzte lautlos. Offensichtlich war bei ihm mit Gefühlen gerade nicht weiterzukommen. Aber sie wollte im Gespräch bleiben, also fragte sie: „Wo bist du gewesen in der Zeit danach?“  
  
„Hier“, sagte er, „in Malfoy Manor, auf Todessertreffen, unterwegs im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords … Ich sollte rausfinden, wie man die Banne aufheben kann, die Minerva und die anderen über das Schloss gelegt hatten.“  
  
„Wie praktisch“, sagte Hermine. Und dann: „Du musst einsam gewesen sein.“  
  
„Ich hatte Kontakt zu Minerva. Manchmal …“  
  
„Das ist nicht viel.“  
  
Severus schnaubte. „Ich hatte es nicht besser verdient. Hatte einen der letzten Verbündeten getötet, die mir noch geblieben waren …“  
  
„Gegen deinen Willen“, wandte Hermine ein.  
  
Er kräuselte die Lippen. „Einsamkeit war ein niedriger Preis angesichts des Nutzens.“  
  
„Auch ein niedriger Preis muss bezahlt werden.“  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Nein“, sagte er und als Hermine Luft holte, um etwas zu erwidern, fuhr er sie an: „Lassen wir das! Das funktioniert nicht.“  
  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Was willst du stattdessen tun?“  
  
„Hol einfach die verdammte Erinnerung aus dem Käfig. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass mein Unterbewusstsein sie nicht anrührt.“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass du das beeinflussen kannst.“  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, bis sie nur noch schmale Schlitze waren. „Wir werden sehen.“  
  
Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei Severus' Plan. Aber ein Blick in sein Gesicht verriet ihr, dass Widerworte keinen Sinn hatten. Er ließ sich viel von ihr sagen und er tat auch viel von dem, was sie ihm vorschlug, aber in diesem Fall würde er seinen Kopf durchsetzen, mit ihr oder ohne sie. Und so viel war sicher: Er _würde _einen Weg ohne sie finden, wenn er das wollte. „Okay“, gab sie sich deswegen geschlagen.  
  
Severus machte eine ungeduldige Geste mit der Hand, forderte sie auf, in seinen Geist einzudringen und die Erinnerung an Professor Dumbledores Tod zurückzuholen. Gegen besseres Wissen streckte Hermine ihren Geist aus und betrat seinen.  
  
Es war voll in seinem Kopf. So viele Erinnerungsfäden … Einige davon waren wie Eichhörnchen auf Koffein; sie rasten an ihr vorbei, schienen aber kein Ziel zu haben. Und wenn, dann hatten sie vergessen welches. Andere waren extrem träge. Hermine vermutete, dass es die einen waren, die ihm den Schlaf raubten, und die anderen, die darunter litten.  
  
Sie errichtete ihren Schild und bewegte sich vorsichtig durch seinen Geist hinüber zum Käfig. Bevor sie ihn öffnete, warf sie einen Blick hinein. Es waren tatsächlich nur noch drei Erinnerungsfäden übrig. Drei hochenergetische, ruhelose, mächtige Erinnerungsfäden. Und der Strang mit den Legilimentik-Erinnerungen hinter der Wand. Aber vielleicht würde es Severus helfen, dass ein Ende in Sicht war.  
  
Hermine öffnete den Käfig und stolperte plötzlich nach vorn, weil eine der aktiven Erinnerungen sie getroffen hatte. Sie prallte an ihrem Schild ab und verschwand wieder, aber Hermine wäre beinahe in den Käfig gefallen. Ihr Schild flackerte, dann verschwand es ganz. „Nein!“, hauchte sie. Die Erinnerung, die schon bei der Tür des Käfigs war und an ihr vorbei in Severus' Geist schweben sollte, wurde von einem anderen Erinnerungsfaden beiseite gedrängt. Er stürzte sich auf Hermine und weil sie es noch nicht wieder geschafft hatte, ihren Schild zu errichten, spürte sie sofort, wie die Erinnerung sie mit sich zerren wollte. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, den Käfig wieder zuzustoßen, dann wurde sie mitgezogen und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Als Hermine blinzelte, war sie in einer winzigen Hütte. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie begriff, wo sie war. Das war der Schuppen. Das _musste _der Schuppen im Hinterhof sein. Instinktiv versuchte sie, sich gegen die Erinnerung zu wehren. Sie wollte hier raus, sie wollte nicht sehen, was hier passieren würde. Sie wollte es nicht _spüren_. Sie wollte …  
  
Aber wie schon die beiden Male zuvor schaffte sie es nicht, sich aus Severus' Erinnerung zu befreien.  
  
Das Geräusch von Schritten riss sie zurück in seinen Körper. Ein Mann von etwa fünfzig Jahren schritt vor ihm auf und ab. Er trug eine dreckige ausgebeulte Jeans, der Gürtel hing offen. Den Schuppen konnte er in vier Schritten durchqueren, so dass er oft die Richtung wechselte. Und Severus' Arme … Hermine schauderte. Er war gefesselt. Seine Hände waren nach hinten gezerrt, zusammengebunden, vielleicht an ein Regal …  
  
Vielleicht an einen Baum …  
  
Der Baum …  
  
Ron, der vor ihr auf und ab ging.  
  
Er lachte. Lachte, lachte, während ihr Blut über die Lippen lief.  
  
_Atmen!_ , befahl sie sich. _Ein, aus, ein, aus. Es ist ganz leicht, du kannst das!_  
  
Ein scharfer Schmerz fing Hermines Aufmerksamkeit ein. Der Mann hatte ihn geschlagen. Severus' Kopf flog herum, Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.  
  
Dieser Schmerz … Sie wusste, was jetzt passieren würde. Wusste es mit einer überwältigenden Sicherheit, weil sie es _erlebt_ hatte! Schläge, Schnitte, Cruciatus. Genau das würde passieren. Die Bilder dieser Nacht standen direkt neben ihr und feixten. Sie waren wieder da. 

Hermine zitterte.

Severus zitterte.

Noch ein Schlag. Hermine zuckte. Severus keuchte, wimmerte mit einer ihr unbekannten hellen, kindlichen Stimme. Sein Herz raste, wummerte in ihrem Schädel. Ihm stockte der Atem. Seine Hände waren taub, ihr Gesicht kribbelte. Sie würde sterben, sie wusste es. Sie würde …  
  
Hermine riss an den Fesseln. Schrie so laut sie konnte mit seiner Stimme. Musste hier weg. Sich wehren. Weg! Sie wehrte sich wie ein Tier, das in der Falle saß, und dann gab es ein Geräusch, bei dem Hermine sich der Magen umdrehte.  
  
Ein Knacken.  
  
Der Schmerz kam ein paar Sekunden später. So heftig, so überwältigend, dass ihr kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
  
Ihr Arm …  
  
Nein … nicht ihr Arm.  
  
Seine _Schulter_.  
  
Er musste sich die Schulter ausgekugelt haben.  
  
Der Mann lachte.  
  
In diesem Moment sah Hermine eine Bewegung neben sich. Severus. Der erwachsene Severus. Er stand neben ihr und griff nach dem Arm seines jüngeren Selbst, in dem Hermine gerade steckte. „Wir gehen jetzt“, sagte er und holte sie heraus, erst aus der Erinnerung, dann drängte er sie auch aus seinem Geist und Sekunden später fand Hermine sich in ihrem eigenen Körper wieder.  
  
Sie rutschte aus dem Sessel, fing sich, kam auf die Füße und lief, bevor ihre Knie unter ihr nachgaben. Sie musste laufen, schnell, schnell! Solange sie es konnte. Nicht stehenbleiben! Er war hinter ihr!  
  
Und vor ihr Feuer! Sie strauchelte. Alles schwankte, sie konnte nicht atmen! Bekam keine Luft! Sie würde sterben! Jetzt!  
  
Sie musste weg. Weit weg, so schnell wie möglich. Lief los, aber ihre Beine waren wie Pudding.  
  
Die Welt kippte.  
  
Eine kräftige Hand griff nach ihrem Arm, hielt sie fest.  
  
„Nein!“, schrie sie über das Wummern ihres Herzschlages hinweg.  
  
Riss sich los.  
  
Sie musste hier weg! Er war da! Er würde …  
  
Sie schnappte nach Luft. Alles schwankte. Eine Hand … Sie lag um ihren Hals und drückte zu. Keine Luft!  
  
Ihr Körper summte, sie konnte ihre Hände nicht spüren. Ihr Bauch, ihre Arme, ihre Beine – sie schüttelte den Kopf. Schluchzte.  
  
„Sieh mich an!“, hörte sie Severus' Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne.  
  
Das Feuer war jetzt direkt neben ihr, sie wich davor zurück.  
  
Er griff wieder nach ihr.  
  
Hermine wehrte sich dagegen und er ließ sie los. Sie fiel. Schmerz durchzuckte sie wie ein Peitschenhieb. Sie sah den Dielenfußboden ganz nah vor ihrem Gesicht. Ein Fussel flatterte in ihren schnellen, kurzen Atemzügen. Das tickte ein Wort in ihr an: Atmen! Sie zwang sich, durch die Nase einzuatmen so lange sie konnte, dann langsam wieder aus. Sie tat das zweimal, dreimal, viermal. Schloss die Augen.  
  
Atmen.  
  
Atmen.  
  
Einauseinaus.  
  
Ihr war so schlecht …  
  
Nur sehr langsam verebbte die Panik. Das Wummern in ihren Ohren wurde kaum merklich leiser.  
  
Als sie blinzelte, sah sie Severus vor sich auf dem Boden hocken. Verschwommen durch ihre Tränen. Tiefe Falten zerfurchten seine Stirn, seine Augen sahen größer aus als sonst.  
  
„Geht gleich wieder“, flüsterte Hermine heiser. Sie stemmte ihren Oberkörper in die Höhe, eine Anstrengung, die ihre zitternden Arme kaum bewältigen konnten. Wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
  
„Das war nicht Albus' Tod“, sagte Severus.  
  
„Nein“, entgegnete Hermine zwischen zwei Atemzügen.  
  
Ein, aus.  
  
„Es ist alles wieder da, oder?“, fragte er düster.  
  
Sie nickte. Wischte sich mit einer zitternden Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ein paar Atemzüge später traute sie sich einen längeren Satz zu und sagte: „Als hätte ich deinen Trank nie genommen.“ Atmen. „Anscheinend kann er doch …“ Atmen. „… seine Wirkung verlieren.“  
  
Severus verzog das Gesicht, als würde er Schmerzen leiden. Vielleicht tat er das auch, die befreite Erinnerung musste ihm zusetzen. Dann hielt er ihr die Hand hin. Hermine ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm in die Höhe ziehen. Ihre Beine gaben beinahe wieder unter ihr nach. Ihr Körper bebte. „Geh nach Hause“, sagte er, als sie halbwegs sicher stand.  
  
„Nein.“ Ihre Hand zitterte immer noch, als sie sich damit den kalten Schweiß vom Gesicht wischte. „Die Erinnerung ist …“ Atmen. „… raus aus dem Käfig, du musst sie dir ansehen. Dein Unterbewusstsein wird nicht jedes Mal einschreiten.“  
  
„Ich schaff das schon“, sagte er.  
  
Sie tastete nach dem Kaminsims. „Nicht allein.“  
  
„Doch, Hermine! Auch allein.“ Er sah sie aufgebracht an. „Ich war mein Leben lang allein, ich kriege das hin!“  
  
Ihre Augen brannten, als sie seinem Blick begegnete. „Ich will nicht, dass du das allein machst“, sagte sie. „Und _ich _… will auch nicht allein zu Hause sein.“ Sie schluckte gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals an, während sie versuchte, die Reste der Panik abzuschütteln.  
  
„Geh zu einem deiner Freunde. Ich kann dir …“ Er brach ab und starrte ins Leere.  
  
„Was kannst du?“, fragte Hermine irritiert. Langsam fühlte es sich wieder so an, als wäre da genug Luft. Das Brennen in ihren Lungen ließ nach.  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Mir ist nur gerade … nicht so wichtig.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann dir den Trank der lebenden Toten mitgeben und brau dir nochmal den Trank, den ich dir damals gegeben habe. Morgen können wir weitermachen.“  
  
„Und was ist mit dir?“  
  
„Ich komm zurecht“, grollte er, dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und schwankte. Hermine griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn zu stabilisieren, aber er riss sich los.  
  
„Du kommst nicht zurecht, Severus.“  
  
„Ich bin eine ganze Woche lang mit einer freien Erinnerung zurechtgekommen!“, zischte er ungehalten.  
  
„Ja, aber seitdem hast du alle Erinnerungen zugelassen. Bei der letzten musste sogar dein Unterbewusstsein einschreiten, weil du ihr nicht gewachsen warst.“ Es war lange her, dass er sie das letzte Mal mit so viel Verachtung angesehen hatte. Hermine reckte das Kinn vor. „Du schaffst das nicht allein. Lass mich dir helfen.“  
  
Severus wandte den Blick ab und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich seh mir diese Erinnerung nicht an, solange du hier bist. Du kannst es gerade nicht aushalten, mich dabei zu begleiten.“  
  
Hermine ging zu ihrem Sessel und ließ sich hineinsinken, bevor ihre Beine doch noch unter ihr nachgaben. Sie holte tief Luft, ließ sie langsam wieder entweichen. Denken. Sie musste denken. Severus hatte recht, so, wie es ihr jetzt ging, konnte sie ihn nicht begleiten. Nicht mit ihrer eigenen entfesselten Erinnerung in ihrem Geist. Immer wieder hörte sie Geräusche aus der Nacht wie aus einem schlecht eingestellten Radio. Sie musste irgendetwas tun mit der Erinnerung. Sie musste sie wegsperren. Hermine sah ihn an. „Was ich in deinem Kopf getan habe, kann ich doch auch in meinem tun, oder?“  
  
Severus drehte sich zu ihr um und schnaubte. „Selbst wenn: Bist du jemals zuvor in deinen eigenen Geist eingedrungen?“  
  
„Kann auch nicht schwerer sein als in deinen“, murmelte sie. Ein … Luft anhalten. Aus …  
  
Er sah aus, als wüsste er nicht, ob er sie verspotten oder einfach nur auslachen sollte. „Das ist nicht vergleichbar, Hermine. Es ist, als wolltest du dir selbst in die Augen sehen – ohne Spiegel. Du musst einen Schritt zurücktreten von dir selbst und dich … betrachten, als wärst du jemand anderes.“  
  
Hermine schluckte. Sie fühlte sich taub und unglaublich erschöpft. Ihr war übel. „Es muss gehen, Severus. Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen. Nicht jetzt.“ Gedankenverloren rieb sie sich über den Arm. Sie hatte ihn sich damals gebrochen. Jetzt war der Schmerz wieder da.  
  
Severus fing ihren Blick ein und genauso wie er sie vor zwanzig Minuten entschlossen angesehen hatte, tat sie es jetzt bei ihm. Sie würde nicht gehen. Und auch er schien nach ein paar Sekunden einzusehen, dass Widerworte keinen Sinn hatten. „Stures, impertinentes … “, begann er. Dann verzog er das Gesicht, kniff die Augen zusammen und presste sich die Handballen gegen die Stirn.  
  
„Die Erinnerung will dich mitziehen, oder?“, fragte Hermine. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie nachvollziehen, wie sich das anfühlte. Ihre eigene Erinnerung zupfte an ihr, sie musste sich sehr konzentrieren auf das Feuer, auf Severus, auf Farben, Formen, Gerüche, Texturen.  
  
Er nickte verbissen. „Gleich“, nuschelte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. Atmete scharf aus. Dann sah er sie wieder an. „Das ist Wahnsinn.“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „So wie das alles hier.“ Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander, dann sagte sie: „Ich will nichts anderes tun, als das, was du seit Wochen tust und aushältst, Severus. Es ist nur _eine _Erinnerung, ich krieg das hin!“  
  
Er sagte nichts, rieb sich nur die Stirn. „Du solltest gehen.“  
  
„Das sagtest du bereits.“  
  
„Ich meine es ernst.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Aber du wirst wie üblich nicht auf mich hören, oder?“  
  
„Nicht mehr als du auf mich.“  
  
„Das ist was völlig anderes.“  
  
„Ach ja?“ Diesmal war sie es, die eine Augenbraue hochzog.  
  
Er grollte leise, dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Schön! Du wirst Hilfe brauchen.“  
  
„Was _das _betrifft, höre ich definitiv auf dich.“ Sie blinzelte unschuldig.  
  
„Wie großzügig“, ätzte er und setzte sich, griff nach seinem Wasserglas und trank ein paar Schlucke. Seine Hand zitterte, als er das Glas wieder abstellte. „Ich werde dir helfen, den Weg zu finden.“  
  
Hermine dachte über seine Worte nach. Es dauerte länger als sonst. „Du willst in meinem Geist eindringen?“  
  
„Wenn du mich lässt …“  
  
Sie schluckte, aber dann nickte sie. „Okay. Danke.“  
  
„Ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann“, sagte er und bevor sie darauf reagieren konnte, stand er auf und nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Kaminsims. Er schwankte ein bisschen dabei. „Aber so sanft wie du kann ich es nicht.“  
  
„Das macht nichts.“  
  
„Wenn ich mich aus deinem Geist zurückziehe, wird die Erinnerung mich mit sich ziehen. Du bist dann auf dich gestellt.“  
  
„Verstehe.“  
  
Diesmal sah Severus aus, als würde er etwas gegen besseres Wissen tun. Er hob den Zauberstab, sah ihr in die Augen und sagte: „ _Legilimens!_ “  
  
Hermine ließ ihn herein. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie das bewusst erlebte. Er hatte recht, es war schmerzhaft. Etwas. Hauptsächlich fühlte es sich merkwürdig an. Als wäre es zu voll in ihrem Kopf. Sie musste unwillkürlich daran denken, wie sie seinen Erinnerungsstrang zurückgedrängt hatte, indem sie ihre Präsenz in seinem Kopf ausgedehnt hatte. Jetzt konnte sie sich vorstellen, _wie _schmerzhaft das für ihn gewesen sein musste.  
  
„Konzentrier dich!“, hörte sie seine Stimme – _ in ihrem Kopf_.  
  
„'Tschuldigung“, murmelte sie, das allerdings mit ihrem Mund.  
  
„Versuch mir zu folgen.“  
  
Hermine horchte in sich hinein. Sie wollte die Augen schließen, um sich zu konzentrieren, aber Severus brauchte den Blickkontakt zu ihr, um sich in ihrem Geist halten zu können. Sie ließ ihren Blick verschwimmen, bis sie durch sein Gesicht hindurchschauen konnte. Ihr Herz pochte immer noch so heftig, dass sie es in ihrem ganzen Körper spüren konnte. Es war wie ein Beben tief in ihr. Sie versuchte, Severus' Anwesenheit in ihrem Geist genau zu lokalisieren. Er war … irgendwo hinter ihren Augen. „Rede mit mir“, bat sie ihn.  
  
„Dein Geist sieht deutlich besser aus als beim letzten Mal, das ich hier war“, stellte er fest.  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Es geht mir auch deutlich besser als beim letzten Mal, das du in meinem Geist warst.“  
  
„Du sollst mir folgen und keine Unterhaltungen führen. Ich rede, du konzentrierst dich!“ Wie Hermine feststellte, hatte er den Lehrerton auch drauf, wenn er in ihrem Geist steckte.  
  
Sie verkniff sich eine Antwort. Und während sie sich konzentrierte und seiner Stimme zu folgen versuchte, verschwammen auch seine Worte. Sie verstand nicht mehr, was er sagte, sie hörte nur noch seine Stimme, die ihr zeigte, wohin sie gehen musste.  
  
Es fühlte sich an, als würden sich ihre Augen nach innen drehen. Ihr wurde schwummerig und dann war es, als würde sie nach hinten kippen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment bot sich ihr ein ähnliches Bild wie in Severus' Geist. Erinnerungsfäden zogen an ihr vorbei.  
  
Und dann kippte sie wieder zurück und saß vor dem Kamin.  
  
„Das war ein guter Anfang.“  
  
„Nicht gut genug.“ Ihr Herz wummerte. Ihr Brustkorb schnürte sich zu. Hermine tastete blind nach ihrem Glas und trank gierig ein paar Schlucke Wasser. Gegen ihren Willen drängten sich die Bilder aus _dieser _Nacht auf. Sie rieb sich über die Handgelenke, an denen sie die magischen Fessel zu spüren glaubte.  
  
„Hör mir zu“, hörte sie Severus' Stimme in ihrem Kopf, vermischt mit einem schwachen Echo von Rons Lachen. „Konzentrier dich auf meine Stimme und versuch es nochmal.“  
  
Hermine nickte. „Okay“, murmelte sie, „Okay okay okay.“ Sie atmete tief durch.  
  
Wieder begann Severus mit ihr zu reden. Wieder verstand sie schon bald kein Wort mehr. Sie hörte nur noch seinem Tonfall zu und ihrem Herzschlag. Allmählich beruhigte er sich und die Erinnerung rückte in die Ferne. Sie konnte sich entspannen. Und kippte erneut nach hinten.  
  
Diesmal konnte sie einen längeren Blick in ihren Geist und auf die Erinnerungsfäden werfen. Sie waren sichtlich in Aufruhr, aber es waren nur wenige, die überdurchschnittlich viel Energie an sich gebunden hatten. An dem Ort, den sie als die Mitte ihres Geistes bezeichnen würde, war die Erinnerung an ihre Folter. Sie war kräftig und tiefrot. Die anderen Erinnerungsfäden hielten Abstand zu ihr. Hermine starrte sie an.  
  
Und dann spürte sie, wie es ihr wieder zu entgleiten drohte, aber etwas hielt sie fest. „Ich hab dich.“ Severus. Sie wandte sich um in die Richtung, aus der sie seine Stimme gehört hatte. Er war ein pulsierender Ball ganz dicht neben ihr. „Danke“, sagte sie.  
  
„Keine Ursache. Nimm dir einen Moment, um anzukommen.“  
  
Wären sie nicht in ihrem Geist gewesen, hätte sie das, was sie daraufhin tat, als Anlehnen bezeichnet. Severus gab ihr Halt, sie hatte Zeit, sich umzuschauen und sie konnte sich in ihrem eigenen Geist verankern, wie sie es schon so oft in seinem getan hatte. Es war tatsächlich, als würde sie einen Schritt zurücktreten und ihren eigenen Geist betrachten wie den eines anderen Menschen. Aber es war immer noch ihr Geist, sie fühlte sich sehr wohl und vertraut hier.  
  
„Gut. Ich denke, ich kann dann gehen“, sagte Severus schließlich und entfernte sich von ihr.  
  
„Severus?“, rief sie ihm nach. Seine Präsenz in ihrem Geist hielt inne. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“  
  
Sie glaubte, ihn schnauben zu hören. Dann verschwand er.  
  
Einen Moment lang folgte Hermine ihm in Gedanken; sie sollte jetzt nicht hier sein, sondern draußen, um ihn bei dieser Erinnerung zu begleiten. Aber als sie an die Erinnerung dachte, raste plötzlich ihre eigene, tiefrot gefärbte Erinnerung auf sie zu und Hermine konnte gerade noch ihren Schild errichten. Severus hatte recht, sie musste sich konzentrieren.  
  
Aus ihrer geschützten Position heraus sah Hermine die Erinnerung an. Sie war größer als die anderen Erinnerungsfäden. Und sie machte ihr Angst. Große Angst. Sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie Severus' Erinnerungen in den Käfig gelockt hatte. Damals hatte sie keine so große Angst empfunden. Es waren nicht ihre Erinnerungen gewesen.  
  
Zum ersten Mal kamen ihr Zweifel, ob das hier überhaupt funktionieren konnte. War sie wirklich stark genug, um ihre eigene traumatische Erinnerung so wegzusperren, dass sie Severus weiterhin begleiten konnte?  
  
Hermine versuchte, den Gedanken wegzuschieben (wobei ihr ein Gedankenfaden zu ihrer Linken auffiel, der gegen seinen Willen von ihr weggezogen wurde; sie beobachtete es fasziniert). Sie musste es versuchen. Sie wollte nicht damit aufhören müssen, Severus beizustehen. Allein bei dem Gedanken überkam sie ein Gefühl … Sie schob auch diesen Gedanken weit von sich (ein weiterer Faden, diesmal zu ihrer Rechten, wurde in die Weite ihres Geistes gezerrt).  
  
Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf die tiefrote Erinnerung vor sich. Sie war ihr unbemerkt näher gekommen und strich über ihren Schild, als würde sie nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, hineinzuschlüpfen. Es sah aus wie bei den Plasmakugeln, die sie in ihrer Kindheit so fasziniert hatten, nur dass jetzt sie im Inneren der Kugel saß.  
  
Das Bild dieser Kugeln war so präsent in Hermines Kopf, dass sie hinter der Erinnerung ein Abbild davon in ihrem Geist erkennen konnte. Eigentlich hatte sie geplant, die Erinnerung auch in einen Käfig zu sperren, wie sie es bei Severus getan hatte. Aber sie schaffte es nicht, sich auf das Bild des Käfigs zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Dann eben eine Kugel“, murmelte sie.  
  
Hermine stellte sich vor, wie sich an einer Stelle der Kugel ein Loch öffnete – das Abbild veränderte sich. Dann stellte sie sich vor, wie die Erinnerung durch dieses Loch ins Innere der Kugel gesogen wurde – und juchzte leise, als es tatsächlich geschah. Das Bild kam sogar mit Soundeffekten, es klang wie ein Staubsauger. Als die Erinnerung komplett in der Kugel steckte, verschloss Hermine das Loch wieder und wartete ein paar Sekunden lang ab. Nichts passierte.  
  
Sie wagte es, ihren Schild fallen zu lassen und nährte sich der Kugel vorsichtig. Die Erinnerung füllte sie fast komplett aus, sie hatte kaum Platz, um sich darin zu bewegen. Hermine berührte die Kugel und sofort konzentrierte die Erinnerung sich an dieser Stelle; das Rot wurde so dunkel, dass es fast schwarz aussah. Hermine zuckte zurück.  
  
„Hoffentlich hält das.“ Sie beobachtete die Kugel noch einen Moment, dann wandte sie sich davon ab. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte. Sie ließ los und fand sich blinzelnd in ihrem Sessel wieder.  
  
Das Knistern des Feuers drang an ihre Ohren, sie zitterte. Aber in ihrem Kopf war es wieder ruhiger, sie spürte keine Wunden und keine Fesseln mehr auf ihrem Körper und ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte an das, was Ron ihr angetan hatte. Sie wusste, was passiert war. Sie erinnerte sich an die Behandlung ihrer Verletzungen bei Madam Pomfrey und an die Gespräche, die sie darüber mit Severus geführt hatte. Aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie es passiert war. So musste es ihm mit Professor Dumbledores Tod gehen. Es war ein beängstigendes Gefühl, das sie schaudern ließ.  
  
Severus war noch in seine Erinnerung versunken. Er zuckte und stöhnte immer wieder und Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Auch wenn ihr die Erinnerung an ihre eigenen Erlebnisse fehlte, wusste sie noch, was sie in seiner Erinnerung gesehen hatte.  
  
Während sie ihn beobachtete, kroch die Müdigkeit in ihren Körper. Die Panik und der Aufenthalt in ihrem eigenen Geist hatten sie ausgelaugt, sie wollte schlafen. Stundenlang, tagelang. Sie fühlte sich schlimmer als nach jeder Doppelschicht.  
  
Bevor sie einschlafen konnte, stand Hermine auf und ging hinunter ins Labor. Sie wusste, wo er seinen Eigenbedarf an Tränken aufbewahrte. Er war fast so gut ausgestattet wie das St.-Mungos, nur nicht so breit gefächert. Aber ein Stärkungstrank war definitiv dabei.  
  
Sie fand die Phiole schnell und lief zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Die letzten Reste der Panik verschwanden, als sie den Trank nahm. Sie war wach und konzentriert, das Zittern ließ nach.  
  
Es dauerte noch etwa fünf Minuten, bevor Severus die Augen aufschlug. Er schnaufte, hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sah aus, als würde er gleich aufspringen. Er wandte ihr den Kopf zu. „Hat es funktioniert?“, fragte er gepresst.  
  
„Ich denke schon.“  
  
„Gut“, murmelte er, holte tief Luft und schrie.


	26. Kapitel 25

Es war ein animalischer Schrei. Ein Schrei, der ihn aus seinem Sessel hob. Er schrie so lange, dass Hermine glaubte, er würde nie wieder damit aufhören. Sie konnte nur schwer dem Impuls widerstehen, sich die Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen. Sie hielt das nicht aus! Ihr Herz raste, in ihren Ohren rauschte es.  
  
Aber irgendwann ging ihm die Luft aus und er keuchte und krümmte sich zusammen. Sie atmete auf. Seine Hände schwebten ziellos durch die Luft, zitternd, als ob er nicht wüsste, welches schmerzende Körperteil er sich zuerst halten sollte. Schließlich zog er sich das Hemd aus der Hose und sah heftig atmend auf seinen Bauch hinab.  
  
Hermine lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Was hatte dieser Kerl mit ihm getan, nachdem Severus sie aus der Erinnerung geholt hatte? Sie hielt die Luft an, als ihre Gedanken durcheinanderliefen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Wunden, die Ron ihr zugefügt hatte.  
  
_Schlammblut._   
  
Nicht _wie_ er es getan hatte, aber _dass_ er es getan hatte. Sie starrte Severus' Bauch an. Die Haut war sehr blass, hob und senkte sich in einer irren Geschwindigkeit, die Rippen zeichneten sich scharf darunter ab.  
  
Dann zog er den Stoff wieder runter und Hermine blinzelte. Severus gab sich keine Mühe, das Hemd zurück in die Hose zu stecken. Er atmete heftig und sein Kopf rollte über die Rückenlehne des Sessels. Sie griff nach seiner Hand. Sie war eiskalt, sogar noch kälter als ihre eigene. Ein dünner Schweißfilm stand auf seiner Stirn, er war richtig grau im Gesicht, und als sie ihre Fingerspitzen auf seine Pulsadern legte, spürte sie seinen Herzschlag darunter flattern. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und fokussierte sich auf Severus. „Dein Körper reagiert auf die Erinnerung. Du musst … schwer verletzt worden sein.“ Sie schluckte und suchte seinen Blick. „Du hast viel Blut verloren damals, oder?“  
  
Er nickte ruckartig.  
  
Mit weichen Beinen stand Hermine auf und ging zu ihm. Sie musste sich jetzt auf ihn konzentrieren. Professionell sein, Heilerin sein. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für die Überlegungen, mit denen ihr Geist sie bombardierte. Sie musste ihm helfen. „Kannst du aufstehen?“, fragte sie und hielt ihm ihre Hände entgegen.  
  
Severus schluckte schwer. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, viel zu schnell, viel zu oberflächlich. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, seinen Blick auf sie zu fokussieren, aber er nickte. Zweimal langte er daneben, als er ihre Hände ergreifen wollte.  
  
Hermine half ihm und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen.“  
  
Er stolperte einen Schritt nach vorn und sah dabei so konzentriert aus, als würde er gerade das explosive Erumpent-Sekret in einen Trank tropfen lassen.  
  
„Es fällt dir schwer, das ist okay. Dein Körper ist so überzeugt davon, dass deine Erinnerung jetzt gerade passiert ist, dass er das Blut aus den Armen und Beinen zieht, um dich am Leben zu erhalten. Wir erinnern ihn jetzt daran, dass du nicht verletzt bist, okay?“  
  
„Okay“, sagte er heiser. Das warme Licht des Feuers zuckte auf seinem Gesicht und brach sich im Schweiß.  
  
Hermine ging langsam rückwärts, so dass Severus ihr folgen konnte, ohne ihre Hände loszulassen. Die ersten paar Schritte stolperten sie mehr, als dass sie liefen. Dann wurde sein Gang allmählich flüssiger, genauso wie ihre Gedanken. Das hier war bekanntes Terrain; sie war Ärztin, Heilerin, sie wusste, wie sein Körper funktionierte und warum er tat, was er tat. Sie wusste, wie sie ihn dazu bringen konnte, damit aufzuhören.  
  
Nachdem sie zwei Runden durch das Wohnzimmer gelaufen waren (die erste hatte Hermine rückwärts zurückgelegt, bei der zweiten Runde hatte Severus sich widerwillig bei ihr untergehakt), setzten sie sich wieder vor den Kamin. „Lassen die Schmerzen allmählich nach?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
„Ja, es geht wieder.“ Trotzdem hob er unwillkürlich die Hand und massierte sich die Schulter, die er sich damals ausgekugelt hatte.  
  
„Was ist weiter passiert, nachdem du mich aus der Erinnerung geholt hast?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Was ist passiert, nachdem ich bei dir gegangen bin?“  
  
„Nein“, entgegnete Hermine, „du bist wichtiger.“  
  
„Das sehe ich anders.“  
  
„Dein Körper nicht.“  
  
Er sah sie irritiert an. Ihr Blick glitt zu seiner Hand, die immer noch seine Schulter massierte. Er zuckte zurück, als hätte er sich plötzlich an sich selbst verbrannt. Ein verächtlicher Zug stand um seinen Mund, als er sagte: „Ich werde über diese Erinnerung nicht mit dir reden, Hermine“  
  
„Severus, ich schaff das!“, sagte sie überzeugter, als sie sich fühlte. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
Er schloss die Augen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Das ist zu viel für dich. Ich komm damit klar. Es war … nur körperlich.“  
  
Hermine presste ihre Zähne aufeinander. „Tu das nicht. Schließ mich nicht aus. Was ist passiert? Warum bist du in einen Schock gefallen? Es muss heftig gewesen sein, wenn das passiert.“ Sie schluckte hart und sah ihn an. „Bist du … Hast du …“ Wieder atmete sie schneller, als es gut für sie war. „Wie schwer warst du verletzt, Severus?“  
  
Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Ziemlich“, sagte er schließlich leise, seine Stimme klang heiser. „Mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen.“ Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge vertreiben.  
  
Hermine fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern in die Haare. Sie konnte sich gerade so eben davon abhalten, ihm zu sagen, dass die Bilder, mit denen ihr Geist sie quälte, schlimmer waren als die Wahrheit. Dass sie schon immer besser zurechtgekommen war mit der Wahrheit. Aber sie wollte … _konnte_ ihn nicht dazu zwingen. Sie wollte für ihn da sein, also musste sie seine Entscheidung respektieren. Sie räusperte sich. „Wusste dein Vater, was er mit dir tun würde?“  
  
„Ich denke nicht“, murmelte Severus, dann schnaubte er. „Es ist nicht so, als ob er Referenzen von den Kerlen verlangt hätte.“  
  
Sie schluckte. „Wie hast du das überlebt?“  
  
„Meine Mutter kam früher nach Hause. Sie hat mich wohl gehört. Da war … Lärm vor der Tür. Sie schrie etwas, ich hab es nicht verstanden.“ Severus massierte sich die Nasenwurzel mit der einen Hand, mit der anderen rieb er sich den Bauch. Hermine starrte ihn an, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang, ohne zu blinzeln. Erst als er weitersprach, schaffte sie es, den Blick abzuwenden. „Der Mann … _Quentin_ … “ Severus schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er sich selbst darüber wundern, dass er seinen Namen noch wusste. „Er hat es auch gehört. Er …“ Dann presste er die Lippen aufeinander und schluckte die restlichen Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatten.  
  
Es wummerte in ihren Ohren und es fiel ihr schwer, ihm zuzuhören. Sie spürte, dass etwas in ihr anders war. Sie hatte zwar keinen Zugriff auf die Erinnerung, aber … Es war anders als vorher. Der Trank, den Severus ihr damals gegeben hatte, hatte es ihr ermöglicht, ihre Erlebnisse ohne Emotionen zu betrachten. Jetzt spürte sie die Angst in sich wie eine Spinne, die Schritt für Schritt aus den Tiefen ihres Geistes empor stieg, ohne dass sie eine Erinnerung dazu hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Sie kam in den Schuppen gerast wie eine Furie“, fuhr Severus derweil fort. Er hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, erst jetzt blinzelte er und suchte ihren Blick.  
  
Hermine bemühte sich, ihr bestes Pokerface aufzusetzen. „Ich bin froh, dass sie früher nach Hause gekommen ist.“  
  
Severus nickte gedankenverloren. „Das war das letzte Mal.“  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Das letzte Mal, dass mein Vater mich verkauft hat. Ich weiß nicht, was meine Mutter mit ihm getan hat, aber es hat gewirkt.“  
  
„Gut“, entgegnete Hermine gedehnt. „Dann hat sie es vorher nicht gewusst.“  
  
„Nein, vermutlich nicht.“ Wieder brach er ab, rümpfte die Nase.  
  
„Sprich es aus, Severus.“  
  
„Es wäre ihr Job gewesen, Hermine. Es wäre ihr Job gewesen, es zu wissen. So wie es mein Job war, immer zu wissen, was meine Schüler anstellen. Es wäre ihr verdammter _Job _gewesen!“  
  
Hermine senkte den Blick. „Ja, wäre es.“  
  
Severus verlor sich ein paar Minuten lang heftig atmend in seinen Gedanken. Hermine beobachtete ihn. Die Falte auf seiner Stirn, die schwarzen Augenbrauen, sein starrer Blick. Sie wurde ruhiger, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und blinzelte. „Die Zeit danach war die beste, die ich mit meiner Mutter gehabt habe.“  
  
„Magst du mir davon erzählen?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
Severus fuhr sich über den Mund. „Sie hat nur noch nachts gearbeitet und bevor sie abends ging, hat sie mein Zimmer mit Bannen belegt, damit mein Vater nicht hereinkommen konnte. Geschlafen hat sie am Vormittag. Da war ich draußen unterwegs. Im Wald oder ich hab mich mit Lily getroffen. Und nachmittags hat sie Zeit mit mir verbracht. Sie hat mir viel beigebracht. Zauber und Tränke. Ich konnte zwar nichts davon ausprobieren, aber ich hab ihr zugesehen.“ Er überlegte kurz. „Es gab auch keine Ernährungszauber mehr. Zum ersten Mal war ich ihr anscheinend wichtiger als der Machtkampf mit meinem Vater.“  
  
„Es kann vieles verändern, jemanden beinahe zu verlieren.“  
  
Er atmete zischend aus. „Ja. Sie hatte wohl das Bedürfnis, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten.“  
  
Hermine sah ihn betroffen an.  
  
„Es war jedenfalls eine gute Zeit. Und die letzte.“  
  
Sie schluckte. „Es war kurz vor deiner Einschulung in Hogwarts“, schlussfolgerte sie.  
  
Severus nickte. „Also“, grollte er dann mit dunkler Stimme, „genug davon. Du bist dran.“  
  
„Oh … okay“, sagte sie, überrascht von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel. Hermine senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände. „Wie gesagt, ich hab die Erinnerung eingeschlossen. Aber es ist … anders.“  
  
„Inwiefern?“  
  
Sie fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Vorher hatte ich die Bilder ohne Emotionen, jetzt hab ich … ich weiß nicht, wie ich das beschreiben soll. Als würde da etwas lauern, das ich … nicht greifen kann. Etwas Bedrohliches, aber … ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
Er nickte langsam. „Kenn ich.“  
  
„Das dachte ich mir.“ Sie lächelte schief. „Ich muss mich noch daran gewöhnen.“  
  
„Ich werde dir wieder den Trank brauen, den ich dir damals gegeben habe.“  
  
„Nein. Ich meine … Danke, aber … nein“, stotterte sie. „Ich will erst mal darüber nachdenken, was ich jetzt tun will.“  
  
Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander, dann sagte er: „Ich kann das wiedergutmachen, Hermine.“  
  
Sie sah ihn an. „Ich weiß. Aber es ist nicht deine Schuld, Severus. Du wusstest ja nicht mal mehr, dass es diese Erinnerung gibt.“  
  
Er sagte nichts. Nur sein Blick lag auf ihr und alles, was er nicht aussprechen konnte, stand in seinen Augen. In diesem schwarzen Kosmos, in dem er eine ganze Welt vor ihr zu verbergen versuchte.  
  
„Ganz im Ernst: Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Diese Erinnerung hat die von Professor Dumbledores Tod regelrecht … zur Seite gedrängelt, als ich sie aus dem Käfig lassen wollte. Ich denke, sie hat irgendwie gespürt, dass sie bei mir eine ähnliche Wirkung haben kann wie bei dir. Und das kann sie nur gespürt haben, wenn sich vorher etwas bei mir geändert hat, sonst hätte sie mich schon angefallen, als du noch im St.-Mungos gewesen bist.“  
  
„Wenn sich seitdem etwas geändert hat, dann meinetwegen.“  
  
Hermine stöhnte. „Bringt es dir irgendwie Spaß, Schuld an dich zu reißen?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Nein. Aber ich halte auch nichts davon, sie zu leugnen.“  
  
„Und was hast du davon? Bringt es dich weiter? Bringt es _mich _weiter?“  
  
„ _Ich _will dich weiterbringen!“  
  
„Nein, Severus. _Du _willst mich zurückbringen! Du willst, dass alles wieder so wird wie vorher. Dass ich einfach wieder deinen Trank nehme!“  
  
„Was ist falsch daran?“  
  
„Dass es dir egal ist, was ich will!“  
  
„Also _willst _du dich mit dieser Erinnerung auseinandersetzen?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht!“, sagte sie laut. „Ja, vielleicht! Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß es nicht, Severus. Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Das geht mir alles zu schnell.“ Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass das passieren könnte. Ich hab nie über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht, wieder in diese Lage zu kommen. Das ist … viel. Ich muss … nachdenken.“  
  
Er atmete langsam aus und wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund. „Gut. Denk darüber nach.“ Und nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Es ist mir nicht egal, was du willst.“  
  
„Aber?“  
  
„Ich will nicht, dass es dir so geht wie mir. Du hast besseres zu tun. Du hast besseres _verdient_.“  
  
Hermine sank ein Stück in den Sessel zurück. „Niemand hat so was verdient. Trotzdem möchte ich gern selbst entscheiden, was ich jetzt mache.“  
  
„Natürlich“, sagte er dumpf, nickte.  
  
Sie sah ihn lange an. „Wird sich … etwas zwischen uns ändern, Severus?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn ich mich dafür entscheide, deinen Trank nicht zu nehmen. Wird sich dann etwas ändern?“  
  
Er schluckte. „Nein.“  
  


\- - -

  
Die Tür wurde schwungvoll aufgerissen, aber noch ehe die Frau, die einen etwa dreijährigen Jungen auf der Hüfte trug, etwas sagen konnte, krähte irgendwo hinter ihr im Haus ein Kind: „Mu-hum! Ich finde meine Socken nicht!“  
  
Sie verdrehte die Augen, sah Hermine entschuldigend an und während sie das Kind auf seine eigenen Beine stellte, rief sie über ihre Schulter: „Oben rechts in der Kommode, Grace! Rechts ist da, wo du dein Armband trägst!“  
  
Sie lauschte kurz in die Stille, dann: „Hab sie!“  
  
„Na bitte“, murmelte sie und schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf, dann hielt sie Hermine die Hand hin. „Hallo, du bist Hermine, oder?“  
  
„Ja, die bin ich.“ Sie schüttelte die Hand.  
  
„Ich bin Marissa. Entschuldige das Chaos, es ist jeden Morgen dasselbe. Patrick ist oben in seinem Arbeitszimmer, zweite Tür links.“ Sie wollte zur Seite treten, aber der kleine Junge hatte sich an ihrem Bein festgeklammert und verbarg sein Gesicht vor Hermine. Nur mit einem Auge schielte er zu ihr hinauf. Marissa griff ihre langen blonden Locken mit einer Hand zusammen und strich ihrem Sohn mit der anderen durch die feinen Haare. „Toby ist gerade erst aufgestanden, er braucht noch ein paar Minuten“, erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Hermine schluckte, als sie den Namen hörte. „Versteh ich“, entgegnete sie etwas verzögert, „Ich bin auch kein Morgenmensch.“  
  
„Wer ist das schon? Aber es fragt ja keiner.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Geh ruhig hoch, Patrick muss eh mal diese Akten weglegen.“ Sie deutete auf die Treppe, die an einer Wand voller Kinderbilder entlang ins obere Stockwerk führte.  
  
Hermine ging an den beiden vorbei, konnte sich aber nicht davon abhalten, einen Blick zurück auf den kleinen Jungen mit dem flachsblonden Haar zu werfen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und stieg die Stufen hoch.  
  
Patrick saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte eine aufgeschlagene Patientenakte vor sich liegen und eine Feder in der Hand. Gerade verzog er das Gesicht, als ob er sich an etwas zu erinnern versuchte. „Störe ich?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
Er sah zu ihr auf, lächelte. „Nein, gar nicht. Ich versuche nur gerade, mich daran zu erinnern, ob ich Mr Bailey zwanzig oder dreißig Tropfen des Antidots gegeben habe.“  
  
Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der neben seinem Schreibtisch stand. „Vielleicht solltest du doch mal darüber nachdenken, dir gleich Notizen zu machen.“  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase. „Das lenkt mich nur ab. Ich frag einfach Mike, der weiß das bestimmt noch.“  
  
Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Akte, an der er gerade geschrieben hatte. „Mr Bailey ist der mit der Amnesie, oder?“ Sie war an seiner Behandlung nicht beteiligt gewesen und hatte seinen Fall nicht im Blick.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Wie geht es ihm inzwischen?“  
  
„Besser. Es kommen langsam Erinnerungen zurück. Auch an seine Ex. Er ist nicht begeistert …“ Patrick schnalzte leise mit der Zunge.  
  
„Hm“, machte Hermine.  
  
Plötzlich klappte er die Akte zu und legte sie auf einen Stapel zu seiner Linken. „Genug davon. Was hat dein Vater gesagt?“  
  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen, zerrte ihre Gedanken zurück zum Thema. „Er ist einverstanden“, sagte sie.  
  
„Gut! Marissa kennt zwei Leute, die sie ansprechen kann. Das ist dann schon mal ein Anfang.“  
  
„Ginny hat auch schon eine Kollegin im Auge, die vielleicht mit uns zusammenarbeiten würde.“  
  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Patricks Gesicht aus. „Es wird!“, stellte er fest.  
  
„Ja.“ Es fiel ihr schwer, seine Begeisterung zu teilen. „Aber wir brauchen schon noch ein paar Wochen, bis wir soweit sind, dass wir an die Öffentlichkeit gehen können.“  
  
Er riss die Augen auf. „Auf jeden Fall! Wir sollten so gut vorbereitet sein wie möglich, sonst ist unser Antrag ganz schnell vom Tisch.“  
  
Hermine nickte und zog eine Mappe aus ihrer Tasche. „Ich hab mal ein paar Stichpunkte aufgeschrieben, die ich für wichtig halte. Vielleicht fällt dir noch mehr ein.“  
  
Er nahm ihr die Liste aus der Hand und vertiefte sich darin. Eine Bewegung zu ihrer Linken lenkte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Marissa betrat das Arbeitszimmer und trat hinter ihren Mann. Jetzt trug sie einen Umhang und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Ich bring die Kinder zu meinen Eltern, ihr könnt euch also ausbreiten.“  
  
Patrick wandte sich zu ihr um und legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Prima. Sehen wir uns heute Abend?“  
  
„Ja.“ Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn. „Vergiss nicht, noch ein bisschen zu schlafen.“  
  
„Versprochen!“ Er sah ihr lächelnd hinterher, dann wandte er sich Hermine zu. „Lass uns in die Küche gehen, da haben wir mehr Platz.“  
  


\- - -

  
Hermine stand mit dem Rücken zur Haustür, als Severus ihr öffnete. Sie hatte ein seltsam röhrendes Geräusch hinter sich gehört, nachdem sie geklopft hatte. Suchend hatte ihr Blick die Straße abgetastet und war schließlich an einem silbernen Auto hängen geblieben, das erst beim dritten Versuch startete. Und weil Severus heute länger brauchte, um ihr zu öffnen, hatte sie es beobachtet, bis es um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, und sich in ihren Gedanken verloren. Tatsächlich wurde sie erst auf ihn aufmerksam, als er sie ansprach. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. „Entschuldige“, sagte sie, während sie den Kopf schüttelte, und ging an ihm vorbei ins Haus. „Bist du beschäftigt?“  
  
„Nein. Ich war nur gerade im Labor.“  
  
Sie hatte ihm gestern angeboten, auch heute nach dem Treffen mit Patrick im Labor zu helfen, aber er hatte es abgelehnt. Er hatte sich sogar zwei Stunden früher als sonst mit ihr verabredet; anscheinend lag er gut in der Zeit. „Wie geht es dir heute?“, fragte sie.  
  
Severus setzte sich gerade und stockte einen Moment mitten in der Bewegung, ehe er sich weiter sinken ließ. „Gut soweit.“  
  
„Keine Albträume? Keine Flashbacks?“  
  
„Nein. Jedenfalls nicht von der gestrigen Erinnerung.“  
  
„Das überrascht mich“, gab Hermine zu.  
  
Severus hob die Schultern hoch. „Wie ich sagte, es war körperlich. Damit komm ich zurecht. Selbst mit den … Wie nanntest du es?“  
  
„Körpererinnerungen?“, schlug Hermine vor.  
  
„Ja. Selbst damit komme ich zurecht.“  
  
„Okay.“ Ihre Stimme klang dumpf. „Möchtest du dir die Erinnerung trotzdem noch mal anschauen?“  
  
Severus rümpfte ein bisschen die Nase. „Ja. Später. Ich würde gern erst mal wissen, wie es dir geht.“  
  
Hermine zog die Ärmel ihres Shirts über die Hände. Sie fröstelte trotz des Kaminfeuers. „Es geht. Es ist ungewohnt, dieses … bedrohliche Gefühl zu haben. Als würde ich jeden Moment einen Angriff erwarten, aber ich weiß nicht woher.“  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts. Musste er auch nicht, sie verstand ihn ohne Worte. Er hatte ihr eine Lösung für das Problem angeboten, sie musste nur annehmen.  
  
„Ich weiß, was du denkst. Aber …“ Sie seufzte unzufrieden und rieb sich über die Stirn.  
  
„Aber?“, hakte er mit dunkler Stimme nach.  
  
„Mein Kollege hat letztens was gesagt, über das ich viel nachdenke. Er hat einen Patienten, der sich nach einer Trennung die Erinnerungen an seine Exfreundin mit einem Trank nehmen wollte.“  
  
Severus stöhnte. „Dumme Idee.“  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen, nickte. „Ja, sehr dumm. Jedenfalls meinte Patrick, er hätte sich nicht mal die Möglichkeit gegeben, mit diesen Gefühlen klarzukommen. Vielleicht hätte er es geschafft. Und … vielleicht wäre es wichtig für ihn gewesen, das zu schaffen.“ Sie lehnte die Schläfe gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels, ihre Schienbeine pressten sich gegen die Armlehne, die Hände hatte sie im Schoß vergraben. „Daran muss ich denken. Ich habe mir auch nie die Chance gegeben, mit dieser Erfahrung klarzukommen.“  
  
„Weil es zu viel war“, sagte Severus. „Es gab keine Chance, dass du damit klargekommen wärst.“  
  
„Stimmt, damals nicht“, erwiderte sie. „Aber heute schon.“  
  
„Was ist heute anders?“, fragte er provokant.  
  
„Ich bin älter. Ich habe mehr Lebenserfahrung. Und ich bin …“ Sie zögerte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „… nicht allein.“  
  
Severus schwieg. Nicht nur verbal, auch körperlich. Es war ihm keinerlei Reaktion auf ihre Worte anzusehen.  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Sofern du es dir zutraust! Aber erst später. Wenn es dir besser geht. Und wenn es dir zu viel ist, frag ich jemand anderen. Aber das hat noch Zeit, die Erinnerung ist weggepackt und an dieses Gefühl werde ich mich gewöhnen. Das ist nicht so schlimm. Erst mal geht es um deine Erinnerungen, damit hast du auch genug zu tun und ich …“ Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen.“  
  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es gibt keinen Grund für eine Entschuldigung. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass du diese Art Hilfe von mir möchtest.“  
  
„Nur wenn du es dir zutraust!“  
  
„Das tue ich. Aber hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?“   
  
„Ich möchte es zumindest versuchen. Der Trank kann auch mein Plan B sein.“ Severus schnaubte leise. „Ich weiß, du fändest es besser, wenn ich ihn sofort nehme und so weitermache wie bisher. Es lief ja gut und bei den Plänen, die ich inzwischen habe, wäre es wohl besser, wenn es weiter gut läuft. Es spricht alles dagegen, diese Erinnerung frei zu lassen.“  
  
„Und doch willst du es tun“, sagte er dunkel.  
  
„Ja.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es, weil ich eine Gryffindor bin. Aber ich … will mich davor nicht mehr verschließen. Es ist ein Teil von mir – mit allen Emotionen, die damit zusammenhängen. Ich will das …“ Sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „… einweben in meine Persönlichkeit und nicht mehr getrennt davon aufbewahren. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“ Er nickte langsam. „Und dann will ich damit abschließen. Richtig. “  
  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Heißt das, du wirst auch Weasley davon erzählen?“  
  
„Nein!“ Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Vermutlich war es falsch von mir, damals diese Entscheidung für ihn zu treffen und seine Erinnerung zu löschen. Aber sie jetzt zu revidieren, wäre genauso falsch.“  
  
„Dann ist ja zumindest ein bisschen gesunder Menschenverstand übrig geblieben.“  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Ja, etwas.“  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aber das war es nicht, was ich eben meinte … Ich frage mich, ob ich der Richtige bin, um das zu tun. Meine Stärken liegen definitiv woanders.“  
  
„Dito“, sagte sie einfach.  
  
Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander, aber er konnte ihr nicht widersprechen. Er war nicht mehr oder weniger dafür geeignet, sie bei der Bearbeitung ihres Erlebnisses zu begleiten, als umgekehrt. Trotzdem schien es irgendwie zu funktionieren. Schließlich nickte er. „Ich werde es versuchen.“  
  
Sie spürte, wie eine Anspannung von ihr abfiel, der sie sich vorher gar nicht bewusst gewesen war. „Danke.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Bedank dich, wenn ich es nicht schlimmer gemacht hab!“  
  
„Dann bedank ich mich einfach nochmal.“ Sie lächelte, als er die Augen verdrehte und etwas murmelte, das sie nicht verstehen konnte, das aber bestimmt mit Gryffindor, Frauen oder ihrer Sturheit zu tun hatte. „Dann können wir ja zu dir zurückkehren.“  
  


\- - -

  
Später an diesem Abend lag Hermine bewegungslos in ihrem Bett und starrte die dunkle Decke an. Sie wartete auf die Schwere, die sie immer kurz vor dem Einschlafen überkam. Sie wartete auf das leichte Gefühl im Kopf, auf das Gewicht in ihren Augenlidern, gegen das sie sich nicht mehr wehren konnte. Aber nichts davon stellte sich ein. Sie war lange nicht mehr gleichzeitig so müde und so wach gewesen.  
  
Die letzten Stunden mit Severus kreisten durch ihren Kopf. Es war heftig gewesen. Er behauptete zwar, er käme gut zurecht mit dieser Erinnerung – sein Körper sah das jedoch anders. Er hatte sich die Erinnerung noch dreimal angesehen und war danach jedes Mal in diesen schockartigen Zustand verfallen, aus dem sie ihm hatte heraushelfen müssen. Möglicherweise kam er besser damit zurecht als mit den anderen Erinnerungen, aber er war nie wieder so kurz davor gewesen zu sterben.  
  
Hermine befahl sich, diese Gedanken endlich loszulassen. Sie wusste, dass es riskant für sie war, sich zu sehr mit dieser Erfahrung zu beschäftigen. Das Durchleben seiner Erinnerung hatte ihre zurückgeholt; sie musste aufpassen, wie weit sie sich auf dieses Eis hinauswagte.  
  
Aber ihr Kopf wollte ihr nicht gehorchen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich entspannte um zu schlafen, kamen die Bilder zurück, die sie durch seine Augen gesehen hatte. Und sie sah sie sich beinahe zwanghaft an. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie sah den stämmigen, verschwitzten, übel riechenden Mann, dessen Augen im schummrigen Licht einer wackelnden Lampe immer wieder blitzten. Sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck, nachdem er Severus geschlagen hatte, den gierigen Blick, hörte sein hämisches Lachen. _„Das war gut“_ , sagte seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie spürte den Schmerz des letzten Schlages, der nur langsam abflaute. _„Mach es nochmal so, Rotschopf!“_  
  
Hermine erschrak heftig und fuhr im Bett hoch. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Für ein paar Sekunden wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, bis ihr Kreislauf sich an ihre sitzende Position gewöhnt hatte. Sie horchte in die sie umgebende Stille – und in die Stille ihres Geistes. Ein Herzschlag lang, zwei, drei.  
  
Und dann hörte sie ein Splittern.  
  
Nicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer, nein, nicht mal in ihrer Wohnung – _in ihrem Geist_.  
  
Sie musste nicht die Panik spüren, um zu wissen, was passiert war. Sie musste nicht Voldemorts Lachen hören oder Rons leeren Blick vor sich sehen, um sich sicher zu sein. Sie war zu weit gegangen. Das Eis unter ihr hatte nachgegeben.


	27. Kapitel 26

Durch die sich aufdrängenden Bilder und die Panik hindurch tastete Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab und sorgte für Licht. Atemlos huschten ihre Blicke durch das Schlafzimmer und sie konzentrierte sich darauf aufzuzählen, was sie sah: „Der Schrank. Drei Schubladen, zwei Türen. Runde Griffe, Eiche“, murmelt sie, während ihr Herzschlag in ihren Ohren wummerte und sie immer noch Rons Lachen hörte, als käme es aus einem schlecht eingestellten Radio. „Die Kommode. Vier Schubladen.“ Sie stockte und kniff die Augen zusammen, als ihr das Bild von Ron mit dem Messer in der Hand so deutlich vor Augen stand, dass alles andere dahinter verblasste. Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch, dann blinzelte sie und war wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer.  
  
Sie stand auf und stolperte durch die dunkle Wohnung ins Bad, schaltete das Licht an und hielt ihre Hände unter das eiskalte Wasser, das aus dem Hahn ins Waschbecken schoss. Ihr war übel. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Rücken, ihre Füße froren und als sie ihre Hände an den Hals legte, zuckte sie unter der Kälte zusammen, fühlte sich aber endlich wieder klarer im Kopf.  
  
Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf den Badewannenrand sinken. Sie spürte die Erinnerung in ihrem Geist, sie wollte sie mit sich ziehen. Hermine wehrte sich aktiv dagegen. Es kostete sie Kraft, sie musste sich fokussieren. Als würde sie die ganze Zeit versuchen, einen Faden durch ein Nadelöhr zu fädeln – nur dass die Nadel kein Öhr hatte.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich ihr Puls etwas beruhigt, dafür zitterte sie erbärmlich. Sie zog ihren Bademantel über und ging in die Küche. Das leise Ticken ihrer Uhr empfing sie, es war halb zwölf. Hermine seufzte.  
  
Sie kochte sich einen Tee und ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Mit einer Decke über den Füßen setzte sie sich aufs Sofa und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte es schon mal geschafft, in ihren eigenen Geist einzudringen, sie würde das wieder hinkriegen.  
  
Aber es war schwerer, den Weg ohne Severus' Stimme zu finden. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wo genau sie ihn gehört hatte, als er gestern in ihrem Geist gewesen war. Es war irgendwo hinter ihren Augen gewesen. Hermine konzentrierte sich darauf und auf das Gefühl des Kippens, das sie gestern empfunden hatte. Trotzdem dauerte es gut zehn Minuten, ehe es ihr gelang. Und dann kippte sie fast augenblicklich wieder zurück.  
  
Sie schnaufte unzufrieden, wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und stellte fest, dass sie schwitzte. Erst da wurde ihr bewusst, wie heiß ihr war. Ihr Herz schlug viel zu schnell, es fühlte sich beklemmend an. Sie warf die Decke von sich und schlug ihren Bademantel auf. Die Kälte des nächtlichen Wohnzimmers floss über ihre erhitzten Haut.  
  
Wieder schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Punkt hinter ihren Augen. Je öfter es ihr gelang, in ihren eigenen Geist einzudringen, desto einfacher musste es doch auch werden. Und tatsächlich brauchte sie dieses Mal nicht so lange, bis sie den Weg fand. Sie schaffte es auch, sich länger gegen das Zurückkippen zu wehren. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie gegen den Widerstand eines Gummibandes anlaufen. Sie brauchte das geistige Äquivalent zu einem stabilen Stand.  
  
Beim dritten Mal, als sie in ihren Geist fand, fokussierte Hermine sich so schnell sie konnte auf das, was sie sah. Als erstes fiel ihr Blick auf die Erinnerung, gegen die sie die ganze Zeit kämpfte. Sie behielt sie im Auge und stemmte sich gegen den Widerstand, der sie zurückzuziehen versuchte. Die Sekunden schlichen vorüber und ganz langsam wurde es leichter.  
  
Als sie sich sicher war, dass sie es dieses Mal schaffen würde, in ihrem Geist zu bleiben, wandte sie sich der Erinnerung zu. Entfesselt schwebte sie durch Hermines Geist, wie ein Wolf in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig. Sie beobachtete sie eine Weile, überlegte, wie sie sie einsperren konnte. Und das möglichst so gut, dass erst Hermines eigene Entscheidung sie wieder befreien würde.  
  
Weil es mindestens genauso anstrengend war, sich in ihrem eigenen Geist festzuhalten, wie gegen die Erinnerung anzukämpfen, beschloss Hermine, auf das Bild zurückzugreifen, das sich schon bewährt hatte. Sie dachte an den Käfig, den sie in Severus' Geist erschaffen hatte, und sah, wie er in ihrem eigenen entstand. Ein perfektes Abbild.  
  
So wie sie es bei Severus getan hatte, betrat Hermine den Käfig und machte die Erinnerung auf sich aufmerksam. Der hochenergetische Erinnerungsfaden hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, dann wechselte er die Richtung und raste auf Hermine zu. Sie schloss die Tür, sobald er im Käfig war, und schlüpfte selbst durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch, entfernte sich ein Stück vom Käfig und sah sich dann um.  
  
Nur um den Erinnerungsfaden direkt vor sich zu entdecken.  
  
Hermine hörte sich leise aufschreien, dann kippte sie aus ihrem Geist und Rons hohles Lachen war wieder da. Das und der Schmerz, den er ihr damals zugefügt hatte. Sie stöhnte, presste sich die Handballen gegen die Schläfen und krümmte sich auf ihrer Couch nach vorn. Ihre Beine waren eingeschlafen, in ihren Ohren rauschte es, ein dicker Knoten lag in ihrem Magen. „193, 186, 179, 172“, begann sie zwischen ihren zitternden Atemzügen zu murmeln, bis sie wieder die Kontrolle über die Erinnerung hatte.  
  
Sie blinzelte und sank nach hinten. Der Käfig hatte versagt.  
  
Warum hatte der Käfig _versagt_? Es war nur eine Erinnerung. Eine! Warum konnte der Käfig in Severus' Kopf so viele Erinnerungen bändigen und in ihrem nicht mal eine einzige?  
  
Gedankenverloren kaute Hermine auf ihrem Daumennagel herum, während sie einen Fleck auf ihrem Couchtisch anstarrte, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Erst als sie tatsächlich nicht mal mehr den Tisch sah, sondern Wald, rote und grüne Funken und das hell erleuchtete Schloss in der Ferne, riss sie sich blinzelnd aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
Sie war so müde. Ein Blick zur Uhr verriet ihr, dass es inzwischen nach Mitternacht war.  
  
„Auf ein Neues“, murmelte sie sich selbst zu und schloss die Augen, um wieder in ihren Geist einzudringen. Es klappte noch immer nicht so problemlos, wie sie sich das wünschte, aber es ging. Und sie schaffte es auch, sich festzuhalten und nicht wieder rauszufallen.  
  
Wieder beobachtete sie den Erinnerungsfaden. Er bewegte sich nur im Zentrum ihres Geistes. Sie musste ihn woanders hinbringen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn dann hinter einer Mauer einsperren, so wie sie es bei Severus mit dem Erinnerungsstrang getan hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich um die Erinnerung herum und suchte nach einem Teil ihres Geistes, in dem es möglichst ruhig war. Sie wollte so wenig andere Erinnerungs- und Gedankenfäden wie möglich mit einsperren. Als sie schließlich eine geeignete Stelle gefunden hatte, dachte sie an die feste Steinmauer und beobachtete, wie sie sich vor ihr erhob und vorerst mal Hermine vom Rest ihres Geistes trennte. Als nur noch ein schmaler Spalt offen war, machte sie erneut die Erinnerung auf sich aufmerksam und wartete angespannt, bis sie durch diesen schmalen Spalt zu ihr kam.  
  
Aber die Erinnerung schlüpfte nicht durch den Spalt. Sie raste direkt durch die Mauer wie ein Güterzug. Gesteinsbrocken flogen auf Hermine zu und sie erschrak so heftig, dass sie aus ihrem eigenen Geist stolperte. Sie kam mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen zu sich.  
  
Hermine sprang auf und lief durch das Wohnzimmer, während sie Flüche ausstieß, die sie bisher nur bei betrunkenen Männern in der Notaufnahme gehört hatte. Sie schüttelte ihre Arme aus und musste aufpassen, nicht gegen ihre Möbel zu laufen, weil Bilder der Erinnerung ihr immer wieder die Sicht nahmen.  
  
„Ich krieg es nicht hin“, murmelte sie schließlich und ein paar Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber die Erinnerung war stärker als sie. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr, sie wegzusperren.  
  
Schließlich sank sie schluchzend auf die Couch und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie wusste wieder, warum sie sich damals dafür entschieden hatte, den Trank zu nehmen, den Severus ihr gegeben hatte. Dreizehn Jahre Ruhe hatten sie vergessen lassen, wie heftig es gewesen war. Wie ermüdend. Wie sinnlos.  
  
Vielleicht konnte Severus ihr helfen. Vielleicht konnte er ihr sagen, was sie falsch machte. Warum sie diese Erinnerung nicht wegsperren konnte.  
  
Sie sah erneut zur Uhr. Viertel vor eins. Irgendwie musste sie diese Nacht durchstehen. Severus hatte eine Woche geschafft, eine Nacht musste möglich sein. Sie konnte ihn doch nicht mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett holen. Nur diese Nacht, dann konnte sie mit ihm zusammen überlegen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Wie es weitergehen _konnte_. Nur diese Nacht.  
  


\- - -

  
Es war halb drei, als Hermine kapitulierte.  
  
Sie hatte angefangen zu lesen, um ihren Kopf zu beschäftigen. Je mehr sie sich ablenkte, desto leichter fiel es ihr, sich gegen die Erinnerung zu wehren. Aber inzwischen war sie schon mehrmals über ihrem Buch eingenickt und hatte sich in einer albtraumhaft verzerrten Version ihrer Erinnerung wiedergefunden, aus der sie wenige Minuten später in Panik wieder aufgeschreckt war. Jedes Mal fühlte sie sich beim Aufwachen, als würde sie sterben. Und jedes Mal dauerte es länger, bis sie sich aus der Angst befreien und im Hier und Jetzt orientieren konnte.  
  
Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie Severus es eine Woche lang geschafft hatte, sich gegen die eine Erinnerung zu wehren, die sie nicht mit in seinen Käfig hatte locken können. Gut, nachts hatte er Tränke genommen, um schlafen zu können. Aber tagsüber …  
  
Hermine hatte keine Schlaftränke hier und die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse hatte nachts zu. Das St.-Mungos war selbst ausgestattet mit Tränken, aber sie konnte sich dort nicht holen, was sie brauchte, ohne dass sie irgendwem würde erklären müssen, was das Problem war. Bevor sie das tat, weckte sie noch lieber Severus.  
  
Sie schnaubte leise, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihre Entscheidung vor zwei Monaten noch anders ausgefallen wäre.  
  
Mit zitternden Beinen ging sie zum Kamin und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein. Die Flammen schossen in die Höhe und sie steckte ihren Kopf hinein, sagte: „Severus Snape.“  
  
Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe er in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte. Er trug zu ihrer Überraschung Hemd und Hose, war aber barfuß und das Hemd war falsch zugeknöpft. Anscheinend hatte er sich überstürzt angezogen. „Hermine!“, sagte er überrascht. „Was ist los?“  
  
Sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die ihr bei seinem Anblick in die Augen steigen wollten. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich um diese Zeit störe. Ich ähm … Hast du zufällig Traumlos-Schlaftrank da?“  
  
Er hockte sich vor das Feuer, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Die letzte Charge, die ich zubereitet habe, ist schon in der Apotheke.“  
  
Hermine nickte, blinzelte heftig. „Und den Trank der lebenden Toten?“  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist los, Hermine?“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wollte dieses Gespräch wirklich auf den nächsten Tag verschieben, aber der Ton seiner Stimme brachte den letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung in ihr zum Einsturz. Sie schluchzte und schlug sich vor Schreck eine Hand vor den Mund.  
  
„Willst du nicht erst mal herkommen?“, fragte er ungewohnt sanft in ihr Weinen hinein.  
  
Hermine nickte. Sie zog ihren Kopf aus dem Flohfeuer, kämpfte sich auf ihre Beine und trat in die immer noch grünen Flammen. Es fiel ihr schwer, ihre Stimme dazu zu zwingen, deutlich ihr Ziel auszusprechen, aber es gelang ihr. Als die Reise vorbei an den vielen dunklen Kaminen begann, schloss sie die Augen. Ihr wurde immer übel dabei. Der Stoß, der sie dann aus Severus' Kamin schubste, überraschte sie so sehr, dass sie hingefallen wäre, wenn er sie nicht aufgefangen hätte. Seine Hände an ihren Armen waren warm.  
  
„Warum apparierst du nicht?“, fragte er, als sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte.  
  
„Das hätte ich nicht geschafft“, entgegnete Hermine und sah zu ihm auf. Prompt quollen weitere Tränen aus ihren Augen.  
  
Severus seufzte. „Setz dich!“, sagte er, bevor er verschwand.  
  
Sie tat, was er gesagt hatte, und als sie die Beine auf die Sitzfläche zog, fiel ihr auf, dass sie schon wieder im Schlafanzug zu ihm gekommen war. Und ihr Zauberstab lag in ihrer Wohnung auf dem Tisch. Für ihren erschöpften Kopf war das Grund genug, um noch ein bisschen mehr zu weinen, aber als sie seine Schritte hörte, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Severus reichte ihr eine Decke, die sie dankbar entgegennahm. Sie breitete sie über sich aus und zog sie bis unter ihr Kinn hoch. Und dann gab er ihr einen Teelöffel. „Festhalten“, sagte er knapp. Es fiel ihr schwer, den Löffel still zu halten, was Severus stirnrunzelnd zur Kenntnis nahm. Aber schließlich gelang es ihr und er ließ fünf Tropfen eines klaren Trankes darauf fallen und gab ihr mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie ihn schlucken sollte.  
  
Auch das tat Hermine. Er schmeckte grässlich, bitter und salzig und ein bisschen wie schales Bier. Aber sie spürte die Wirkung augenblicklich. Es wurde ruhig in ihrem Kopf. Sie konnte aufhören zu kämpfen. Die Erinnerung zog sich zurück. Hermine schloss seufzend die Augen und ließ den Kopf gegen die Sessellehne sinken. „Danke“, sagte sie inbrünstig.  
  
Sie sah Severus, der sich inzwischen auch gesetzt hatte, nicken. „Die Erinnerung ist also wieder frei“, stellte er fest.  
  
„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte sie überrascht.  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.  
  
Hermine spürte, wie ihr Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Was für eine blöde Frage. Ausgeruht wäre ihr das nicht passiert. „Ähm … ja. Mein … Gefängnis hat nicht gehalten.“  
  
Er verzog den Mund.  
  
„Ich habe versucht, sie wieder einzusperren, aber …“  
  
„Es funktioniert nicht mehr“, beendete er ihren Satz.  
  
„Nein. Warum nicht?“  
  
„Weil du an dir zweifelst.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was?“, fragte sie und ihr Tonfall erinnerte sie vage an Crabbe und Goyle; ihre Eloquenz hatte sie irgendwann zwischen halb eins und halb zwei heute Morgen eingebüßt.  
  
Auch Severus schien an ihrer Aufnahmefähigkeit zu zweifeln, denn er musterte sie mit schmalen Augen. „Es ist leichter, Dinge im Kopf eines anderen zu erschaffen. Man muss nur an ihre Wirkung glauben, solange man in dessen Geist ist. Danach sind sie autonom, sie bleiben so, wie sie erschaffen wurden. Ich könnte nichts an diesem Käfig verändern, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Im eigenen Geist hingegen …“ Er schnalzte leise mit der Zunge. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du nach deinen Erfahrungen in meinem Geist nicht mal auf die Idee kämst, dass es in deinem eigenen Geist anders sein könnte. Die Dinge, die du in deinem Geist erschaffst, stehen permanent im Kontakt mit dir und deinem Unterbewusstsein. Der leiseste Zweifel kann dazu führen, dass sie zusammenbrechen.“  
  
Hermine blinzelte. Seine Erklärung hatte sie tatsächlich so fasziniert, dass sie sich wieder wacher fühlte, auch wenn das Gähnen, das sie gerade zu unterdrücken versuchte, eine andere Sprache sprach. „Und deswegen funktionierte es gar nicht mehr, nachdem das erste Gefängnis zusammengebrochen war.“  
  
Severus nickte.  
  
„Kannst du dann nicht meine Erinnerung wegsperren?“  
  
„Nein.“ Er rümpfte leicht die Nase. „Wie ich dir im St.-Mungos schon sagte, mir fehlt die Vorstellungskraft dafür. Ich kann nur anschauen, was bereits da ist.“  
  
„Ach ja“, murmelte sie. „Dafür kannst du geniale Tränke brauen. Was war das, was du mir gegeben hast?“  
  
„Es hat keinen Namen“, sagte er leise.  
  
„Okay …“  
  
Einen Moment lang kämpfte Severus mit sich, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und erklärte: „Es ist ein Trank, den ich in meiner Schulzeit entwickelt habe. Für mich. Um mich konzentrieren zu können, wenn es … mal besonders unruhig war in meinem Kopf. Ich hab nie jemandem davon erzählt und ich hab dem Trank nie einen Namen gegeben.“ Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ich hatte ihn sogar lange vergessen.“  
  
„Wann hast du dich wieder daran erinnert?“  
  
„Neulich, nachdem deine Erinnerung zurückkehrte.“  
  
„Das freut mich“, sagte Hermine leise.  
  
„Tatsächlich?“  
  
„Klar. Ich bin froh, dass du einen Weg gefunden hast, dir auch tagsüber zu helfen. Na ja, und jetzt mir …“  
  
Er wandte den Blick ab, nickte aber. „Man darf ihn nicht zu oft nehmen, sonst entwickelt man eine bleibende Resistenz dagegen.“  
  
„Wie lange halten die fünf Tropfen, die du mir gegeben hast?“  
  
„Etwa eine Stunde.“  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte zur Uhr auf dem Kaminsims, aber sie wusste nicht, wie spät es gewesen war, als er ihr den Trank gegeben hatte.  
  
„Wir haben noch Zeit“, beantwortete er die Frage, die wohl in ihrem Gesicht gestanden hatte. „Jedenfalls genug um zu klären, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll.“  
  
Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Welche Optionen hab ich denn schon noch?“  
  
Severus schlug ein Bein über das andere. „Entweder setzt du dich jetzt mit deiner Erinnerung auseinander oder du nimmst wieder den Trank, den ich dir damals gegeben habe.“  
  
Sie rieb sich fest über die Stirn. „Wie soll ich diese Entscheidung bloß treffen?“, sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst.  
  
„Als wir gestern Nachmittag darüber sprachen, schien es mir, als hättest du das bereits getan.“  
  
Sie sah ihn unzufrieden an. „Ja, eigentlich hab ich das auch. Aber …“  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn.  
  
„Ich will nicht von dir verlangen, mich _jetzt _dabei zu begleiten. Du musst dich erst mal um deine Erinnerungen kümmern.“ Sie seufzte. „Aber ich wüsste spontan auch niemanden, den ich sonst darum bitten könnte. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich mir keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt vorstellen könnte, um mich damit zu beschäftigen …“  
  
„Es wird niemals einen _guten _Zeitpunkt geben“, entgegnete Severus mit dunkler Stimme. „Oder glaubst du, mir passt das gerade?“  
  
Sie senkte den Blick.  
  
„Und du musst es nicht von mir verlangen, ich biete es dir an.“  
  
„Nein“, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Das geht nicht. Das ist zu viel für dich.“  
  
„Hatten wir nicht gerade erst beschlossen, dass jeder für sich entscheidet, was zu viel ist?“, entgegnete er spitz.  
  
Hermine sah ihn an.  
  
„Du selbst hast mich als erwachsenen, selbstständig denkenden Menschen bezeichnet.“  
  
Sie wollte ihm widersprechen. Noch schlechter als der Zeitpunkt war nur seine Idee, sich jetzt mit ihrem Trauma zu konfrontieren. Aber Severus hatte sich gerade diesen Moment ausgesucht, um seinen einschüchternden Lehrerblick wieder auszugraben. Sie _wollte _ihm widersprechen – aber sie _traute _sich nicht. Das einzige, was sie zu sagen wagte, war: „Ich bin nicht glücklich damit.“  
  
„Und mich macht es nicht glücklich, dich so zu sehen.“ Seine Stimme war dunkel und weich wie schwarzer Samt. Hermine stockte für einen Moment der Atem.  
  
„Okay“, presste sie schließlich hervor, „Dann stelle ich mich der Erinnerung.“ Ein Schaudern durchlief sie. Sie zog die Decke enger um ihren Körper.  
  
„Ich gebe dir den Trank der lebenden Toten mit. Du musst erst mal schlafen. Aber nimm nur die halbe Dosis. Es ist spät und wie du weißt, wirkt er noch nach.“  
  
„Ich erinnere mich“, sagte Hermine. Da sie morgen Abend noch zur Arbeit musste, stand ihr nur ein begrenztes Zeitfenster zur Verfügung.  
  
„Möchtest du dir die Erinnerung hier ansehen oder soll ich zu dir kommen?“  
  
Hermine ließ ihren Blick über den Kamin schweifen, dann stellte sie sich Severus in ihrer kleinen Wohnung vor. Das Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge war so komisch, dass sie es schon allein deswegen gern darauf hätte ankommen lassen; aber etwas in ihr wehrte sich gegen den Gedanken. „Hier ist prima“, entgegnete sie.  
  
„Gut. Dann komm her, wenn du dich ausgeschlafen hast. Ich bin den ganzen Tag hier.“  
  
„Darf ich auch etwas von deinem Trank haben?“  
  
Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wofür?“  
  
„Ich konnte mich kaum noch gegen die Erinnerung wehren vorhin. Was, wenn ich es morgen nicht schaffe, bis ich hier bin?“  
  
„Es fiel dir vorhin schwer, weil du wie oft in deinen eigenen Verstand gegangen bist?“  
  
„Dreimal. Nein, viermal.“  
  
„Viermal“, wiederholte er und klang dabei etwas beeindruckt. „Es ist anstrengend, in den eigenen Geist zu gehen und sich dort aufzuhalten. Insbesondere wenn man nebenbei eine Erinnerung kontrollieren muss. Die Erholung des Schlafes zusammen mit dem Nachwirken des Trankes werden es dir leichter machen. Die Zeit zwischen Aufstehen und Herkommen wirst du schaffen.“  
  
Hermine war nicht annähernd so überzeugt, wie Severus klang, aber sie nickte. Jetzt, da es um ihre Erinnerung ging, war es nur fair, ihn die Entscheidungen treffen zu lassen.  
  


\- - -

  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine den Trank der lebenden Toten nahm. Sie hatte ihn schon einige Male verordnet, sie hatte die Wirkung bei ihren Patienten beobachtet, aber sie hatte sie nie am eigenen Leib erfahren.  
  
Es war, als hätte man sie ausgeschaltet. Sie schluckte den Trank und von dem Moment an war alles weg. Da war keine Sekunde mehr gewesen, um noch irgendetwas zu denken, zu tun oder zu fühlen.  
  
Das Aufwachen passierte langsamer. Hermine war nicht einen Moment lang verwirrt; sie wusste vom ersten trägen Gedanken an, was am Tag zuvor passiert war und dass sie diesen Trank genommen hatte. Und genauso wie bei Severus wirkte der Trank auch bei ihr nach und beruhigte die Erinnerung auch über das Aufwachen hinaus.  
  
Aber natürlich hatte auch der Trank der lebenden Toten seine Schattenseiten. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht einen einzigen Zentimeter bewegt. Ihr tat der Rücken weh und der Nacken. Und sie hatte auf einer Falte in ihrem Schlafanzug gelegen und jetzt eine schmerzhafte Druckstelle an der Hüfte.  
  
Stöhnend setzte Hermine sich im Bett auf und wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. In ihrem Kopf herrschte gähnende Leere. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor neun. Die halbe Dosis des Trankes hatte sie fünf Stunden schlafen lassen. Ausgeschlafen fühlte sie sich nicht, aber es musste reichen.  
  
Sie schlug ihre Bettdecke zurück und schlurfte ins Bad. Wenn es etwas gab, das sie munter machte, dann war es eine Dusche.  
  


\- - -

  
Sie war gerade mit zwei Scheiben Toast und frischem Rührei ins Wohnzimmer gekommen, als der Kamin sich meldete. Das Flohfeuer entzündete sich so plötzlich, dass Hermine sich heftig erschrak und beinahe ihren Kaffee umgekippt hätte. Ginnys Gesicht erschien in den Flammen.  
  
„Entschuldigung!“, sagte sie, als sie Hermine auf der Couch sitzen sah, eine Hand auf ihre Brust gepresst.  
  
„Schon gut“, entgegnete diese und ging zum Kamin hinüber. Im Schneidersitz ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken. „Guten Morgen.“  
  
„Oh, ja, guten Morgen! Ich wollte dich mal auf den aktuellen Stand bringen.“ Ginnys Augenbrauen hüpften vor Begeisterung.  
  
„Okay …“  
  
„Also, Maggie ist Feuer und Flamme für euren Plan und sagte mir, sie würde sogar ihren Freund verkaufen, wenn das nötig wäre, um mit euch zusammenarbeiten zu können.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird.“  
  
Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Sie meint damit, es macht ihr nichts aus, ihren Job zu riskieren.“  
  
„Oh, gut! Das ist gut.“  
  
„Ja. Ich wusste, sie würde es lieben.“  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Danke, dass du sie gefragt hast! Wenn Patrick und ich soweit sind, sag ich dir Bescheid, dann können wir ein Treffen vereinbaren.“  
  
„Prima.“  
  
„Eine Weile wird es aber wohl noch dauern“, schob Hermine schnell hinterher. „Wir wollen so gut wie möglich vorbereitet sein, bevor das Ministerium von unseren Plänen erfährt.“  
  
„Ich werd es ihr ausrichten. Geduld ist nicht gerade ihre Stärke, aber da muss sie jetzt durch.“  
  
Hermine zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
  
„Außerdem bin ich mit deiner Partyplanung fertig. Wir feiern am nächsten Samstag bei meinen Eltern im Garten. Der ist riesig, das Wetter soll toll werden und so bleiben nur die Kosten für Essen und Trinken. Einladungen hab ich schon verschickt, warte …“ Ginnys Kopf verschwand kurz aus dem Feuer, dann reichte sie Hermine zwei Pergamente durch den Kamin. „Das eine ist die Einladung, das andere eine Liste aller, die eine bekommen haben. Fehlt dir noch jemand?“  
  
Hermine nahm die Pergamente entgegen. „Ähm …“, sagte sie und überflog erst die Einladung, dann die Liste. Sie hatte die Party schon längst wieder vergessen. „Nein, mir fällt niemand mehr ein.“ Außer Severus, der allein deswegen schon auf dieser Feier sein sollte, weil er der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass sie eine medizinische Ausbildung begonnen hatte. Aber das würde nicht passieren, niemals. Und sie konnte es sogar verstehen, es gab mehr als einen guten Grund, der dagegen sprach. Als ihr Blick auf Rons Namen fiel, stockte ihr kurz der Atem. Natürlich würde er kommen, warum sollte er auch nicht? Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als ihr schwindelig wurde. „Danke, Ginny“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Ist alles okay?“, hörte sie Ginny wie aus weiter Ferne.  
  
Hermine nickte. „Ja, alles bestens. Ich hoffe, der Termin passt mit meinen Schichten.“  
  
„Tut er, ich hab das abgeklärt. An dem Tag hast du frei und am Tag danach musst du erst zur Spätschicht, du kannst also ausschlafen.“ Die Begeisterung war auf Ginnys Gesicht zurückgekehrt.  
  
„Oh, gut“, sagte Hermine hohl. Das hieß, sie musste Severus für den Abend absagen.  
  
Ginnys Seufzen riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. „Ich weiß, du bist kein Fan von Partys …“  
  
„Das kann man so nicht sagen“, unterbrach Hermine sie.  
  
„Du hast deinen Geburtstag vier Jahre in Folge nicht gefeiert und die Feier im Jahr davor war eine Überraschungsparty, damit nach den drei Party-freien Jahren _davor _endlich mal wieder eine Feier stattfindet. Davon abgesehen hattest du für gut die Hälfte aller anderen Partys in den letzten sechs Jahren eine Ausrede, warum du nicht kommen konntest. Ich finde also schon, dass man das so sagen kann.“  
  
Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. „Das war mir nicht bewusst“, murmelte sie verlegen.  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Ginny nachsichtig. „Du hast einen anstrengenden Beruf, ich verstehe das. Aber manchmal … solltest du die Patienten im Krankenhaus lassen und einen Blick werfen auf die schönen Momente des Lebens. Alle, denen du wichtig bist, werden kommen. Das wird toll!“  
  
Hermine quälte sich ein Lächeln ab, von dem sie hoffte, dass es Ginny überzeugen würde. „Ja, du hast recht. Danke für die Mühe, die du dir gegeben hast! Ich freu mich!“  
  
Zum Glück hatte sie noch eine Woche Zeit um herauszufinden, wie sie Ron begegnen konnte, ohne Panik zu bekommen.  
  


\- - -

  
„Ich kann am nächsten Samstag nicht herkommen“, erklärte Hermine eine halbe Stunde später, die Arme um ein Kissen geschlungen. Severus hatte eines seiner Bücher vorübergehend dafür geopfert, weil er offensichtlich außer seines Kopfkissens keine Kissen besaß. Hermine hatte ihn davon abhalten wollen, ausgerechnet ein Buch zu nehmen, aber er hatte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du vorhattest, nächsten Samstag zu kommen“, entgegnete Severus.  
  
„Das ist mein nächster freier Tag. Freitagabend hab ich Zeit und ich kann den Samstag so bis um fünf hier sein, falls du Hilfe bei den Tränken brauchst.“  
  
„Wir können auch einfach eine Woche pausieren“, wandte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ein.  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Klar“, murmelte sie und senkte den Blick.  
  
„Vorausgesetzt du kommst bis dahin mit deiner Erinnerung zurecht.“  
  
Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Am Samstagabend findet eine Feier statt, zu der auch Ron kommen wird.“  
  
Severus holte tief Luft. „Du solltest sie ausfallen lassen.“  
  
Sie lachte trocken. „Die Feier findet meinetwegen statt. Davor kann ich mich nicht drücken.“  
  
Sein Augenlid zuckte. „Darum kümmern wir uns am Freitag“, entschied er schließlich. „Bist du bereit, dir die Erinnerung anzuschauen?“  
  
Ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sessel herum. „Nein. Du?“  
  
„So gut es geht.“  
  
Sie schluckte und zog das Kissen noch enger an ihren Körper. Die Erinnerung wurde langsam wieder spürbar in ihrem Geist. Vielleicht war es weniger heftig, wenn sie es jetzt tat. Sie suchte Severus' Blick und glaubte, auch in seinen Augen Anspannung erkennen zu können. Dann hörte sie auf, sich zu wehren und ließ sich in ihre Erinnerung sinken.


	28. Kapitel 27

Sie rannte. Strauchelte. Stolperte. Äste krachten unter ihren Füßen. Viel zu laut! Er würde sie hören! Ihr Herz wummerte wie Trommelschläge, es war ohrenbetäubend.  
  
Sie warf einen schnellen Blick über ihre Schulter und sah nur Dunkelheit. Aber Voldemort war irgendwo da, folgte ihnen. Unsichtbar. Lautlos. Sie musste weiter! Weiter! Ihre Lungen brannten, jeder Schritt war eine Qual. Adrenalin trieb sie vorwärts.  
  
„Beeil dich, Hermine!“, hörte sie Rons Stimme vor sich. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und sie versuchte, sie zu ergreifen, aber sie rutschte einfach daran ab.  
  
„Lauf!“, wollte sie ihm zurufen; er könnte viel schneller sein ohne sie. Aber bevor sie das Wort herausbrachte, traf sie ein Schlag in den Rücken. Hermine schrie und fiel der Länge nach auf den Waldboden. Sie schnappte nach Luft, versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. _Weg!_ Sie musste hier weg! Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Heulende Hütte, versuchte zu disapparieren, aber sie waren zu dicht am Schloss, kein Apparieren mehr. Die Fenster leuchteten in der Dunkelheit wie Glühwürmchen. Unerreichbar.  
  
Ron war stehen geblieben. „Hermine!“, rief er und lief zu ihr zurück.  
  
Bevor er sie erreichen konnte, spürte sie einen schraubstockartigen Griff an ihrem Arm. „Nein!“ Sie wehrte sich, versuchte sich zu befreien und wurde trotzdem unbarmherzig in die Höhe gezogen. Das nächste, was sie sah, war das schlangengleiche Gesicht Voldemorts.  
  
„Sieh an, sieh an“, sagte er und ein hämisches Grinsen verzog seinen lippenlosen Mund, während er ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss und ihn in die Dunkelheit warf. „Wo die Schäflein sind, ist der Hirte nicht weit.“  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Hermine, wie Ron seinen Zauberstab hob, aber bevor er den Fluch aussprechen konnte, der ihm auf der Zunge lag, deutete Voldemort mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte: „ _Imperio!_ “  
  
„Nein!“, kreischte Hermine. Wehrte sich wieder gegen Voldemorts Griff, aber er war zu stark. Mühelos hielt er sie fest, dann stieß er sie Ron geradewegs in die Arme.  
  
„Fessel sie an den Baum!“, befahl er ihm und Ron gehorchte.  
  
„Ron, bitte! Du musst dagegen ankämpfen!“, flehte Hermine, aber er schien sie gar nicht zu hören.  
  
Grob zog er sie hinter sich her. Sie stolperte und fiel, kam kaum wieder auf die Beine. Er schleuderte sie so heftig gegen den Stamm einer alten Fichte, dass es in ihrem Rücken knackte und die Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst wurde. Sie holte rasselnd Luft, hustete. „Bitte, Ron! Du musst dich erinnern, du musst kämpfen!“  
  
Aber wenn er das tat, dann ohne Erfolg. Seine blauen Augen waren glasig, leer. Er war nicht mehr da, er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr. Mit dem Zauberstab zwang er ihre Arme nach hinten und fesselte ihre Hände aneinander.   
  
Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wie war sie hierher gekommen? In diesen Moment, in dem Ron an ihr vorbeisah und auf Voldemorts Befehle wartete. An einen Ort, an dem sie Ron ausgeliefert war. _Ron!_   
  
Nein! Das war unmöglich! Das _konnte_ nicht passieren! Hermine zerrte an ihren gefesselten Händen und schrie, bis keine Luft mehr in ihren Lungen war. Sie keuchte.  
  
Ihr Blick flog zwischen Ron und Voldemort hin und her. Voldemort grinste, schien sich köstlich über sie zu amüsieren. Sie sah weg. Ließ sich weinend in die Fesseln sinken. Biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war es, oder? Es war vorbei. Harry war … irgendwo. Sie hatten sich vor einer Weile verloren. Und Ron … Sie sah ihn an, wie er bewegungslos vor ihr stand, und schluchzte leise. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich schwer, als wäre ihr Blei in die Glieder gesunken. Das war's.  
  
Nein! Es _konnte _nicht vorbei sein! Unmöglich! Wieder schrie sie wie von Sinnen, warf sich in die Fesseln, die nicht einen Zentimeter nachgaben. Die Baumrinde rieb sich in ihre Haut. „Ron, bitte! _Ron!_ Hör mir zu! Ich flehe dich an …“  
  
Aber er sah sie nicht mal an. Sie schluchzte wieder. Ihr Körper erzitterte mit jedem einzelnen Herzschlag.  
  
 _ Wummwummwummwumm …_  
  
Es war so laut, dass alles andere verstummte. Als würde sie einen Film sehen, bei dem jemand den Ton ausgeschaltet hatte.  
  
Sie musste hier weg …  
  
Hermine hielt die Luft an, schloss die Augen. _ Wummwummwummwumm …_ Die Sekunden zogen vorbei. Sie war vollkommen in sich selbst versunken, die Welt um sie herum schien nicht mehr zu existieren. Selbst den Schmerz, den das Luftanhalten auslöste, nahm sie nur am Rande wahr. Da, wo sie war, war es still. Bis …  
  
„Na, na! Wir wollen doch nicht das Beste verpassen. _Evigilaris!_ “  
  
Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog ihren Kopf. Hermine schrie entsetzt, riss die Augen auf. Sie rang nach Luft, keuchte, hustete. Vor ihren Augen drehte sich der Wald, in der Dunkelheit konnte sie kaum mehr oben und unten erkennen. Ihr wurde übel.  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden klärte sich ihr Blick. Ron stand vor ihr wie eine Puppe. Sein Blick war starr, seine Arme hingen an seinem Körper herab.  
  
Dann wandte er sich ihr plötzlich zu. Hermine begegnete seinem Blick und schluckte. Für zwei, drei Sekunden lag etwas Gequältes in seinen Augen, aber es verschwand wieder. Er hob die Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ron?“, flüsterte sie; sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, da war Hoffnung, so warm wie seine Berührung an ihrer Wange. Ihre Lider flatterten.  
  
Dann holte er aus und schlug sie mit der Rückseite seiner Hand mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
Hermine schrie überrascht auf, die Wucht riss ihren Kopf herum. Schmerz explodierte in ihrem Gesicht, Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Hob den Blick. Sah gerade noch, wie Ron sich zu ihr vorbeugte, spürte seine kühlen Lippen auf ihrer Wange, genau da, wo der Schmerz am stärksten war. Sein Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase; immer noch löste er ein Gefühl von Sicherheit in ihr aus. Niemals würde _Ron_ …  
  
Dann schlug er sie wieder.  
  
Hermine wimmerte.  
  
Er küsste sie.  
  
Schlug sie.  
  
Ihr Gesicht brannte wie Feuer. Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen, sie schmeckte Blut auf ihren Lippen. Es lief ihr warm über das Kinn. Ihr Atem ging stockend, ihr Körper summte, ihre Hände waren taub.  
  
Das konnte nicht passieren. Das war ein Traum. Nur ein Traum!  
  
Der nächste Schlag riss ihren Kopf herum.  
  
Hermine rang nach Luft, heftig, schnell, aber es brachte nichts. Keine Luft! Sie konnte nicht atmen! Ihr war schwindelig, ihre Sicht verschwamm. Gleich … Gleich musste sie ohnmächtig werden.  
  
Dann ließ es nach. Sie heulte aus purer Verzweiflung.  
  
Ron stand vor ihr und sah sie an. Wieder streckte er die Hand aus, legte sie an ihre Wange. Hermine drehte den Kopf weg, aber er hielt ihr Kinn fest. Brutal bohren seine Fingernägel sich in ihre Haut. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er ihr den Kiefer zerquetschen. Er stieß ihren Kopf zurück gegen den Baumstamm. Der Schlag hallte in ihrem Schädel wider.  
  
„Halt still!“, sagte er scharf. Dann beugte er sich vor und Hermine dachte, sie müsste sich übergeben, als er seinen Mund auf ihren legte. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen. _Keine Luft!_  
  
Endlich wich er zurück. Sie keuchte. Sein Gesicht war rot von ihrem Blut. „Ich dachte, du _magst _mich“, fragte er, aber seine Stimme klang so hämisch, wie sie sie noch nie gehört hatte. Hermine sah ihn an und weinte.  
  
In den nächsten Minuten schrumpfte ihr Universum zusammen, bis es nur noch Rons Hände gab; seine weichen, warmen Hände und den Schmerz, den sie ihr bereiteten.  
  
Als er sich das nächste Mal von ihr abwandte, spürte Hermine gegen ihren Willen wieder die Hoffnung. Sie hoffte, dass es ihm nun doch gelungen war, den _Imperius _zu durchbrechen. Sie blinzelte und sah hinauf in das Gesicht, das sie liebte. Nur dass es nicht dieses Gesicht war. Es war das Gesicht einer Marionette.  
  
Einer Marionette, die plötzlich ein Messer in der Hand hielt, dessen Klinge im Mondlicht blitzte.  
  
„Nein!“, keuchte Hermine.  
  
 _ Nein, nein, nein!_  
  
„Ron, _bitte_! Hör mir zu! Ich flehe dich an! Erinnere dich, Ron! Ich bin es, Hermine! Bitte …“  
  
Er zögerte nicht mal. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, kam zu ihr, griff nach dem Kragen ihres T-Shirts und schlitzte den Stoff mit einem kreischenden Geräusch auf. „NEIN!“ Wieder warf sie sich in die Fesseln, versuchte nach Ron zu treten, aber nachdem sie ihn einmal getroffen hatte, fesselte er auch ihre Beine an den Baum. Jetzt konnte sie sich gar nicht mehr rühren.  
  
Wind strich über ihren nackten Bauch. Sie atmete so heftig, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Haare klebten ihr im Gesicht, genauso wie Tränen, Schweiß und Blut. Sie schloss die Augen. Biss sich auf die Lippe.  
  
Und dann spürte sie Kälte an ihrer Wange. Panik schwoll in ihr an wie ein Luftballon, raubte ihr den Atem und den Verstand, brandete durch sie hindurch wie eine eiskalte Welle. Sie riss die Augen auf. Ron strich mit dem Messer an ihrem Gesicht entlang, aber wohl nur mit dem Messerrücken, denn es tat nicht weh. Er zog die Hand zurück und griff das Messer anders. So als wolle er jemanden damit erstechen.  
  
Sie.  
  
So als wolle er _sie _damit erstechen. Er holte aus.  
  
„Nein nein NEIN!“  
  
Seine Hand schnellte nach vorn, sie riss den Kopf zur Seite und …  
  
… das Messer landete in der Baumrinde neben ihrem Kopf. Hermine sah es mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sekundenlang war sie wie erstarrt. An Rons Arm entlang glitt ihr Blick zu seinem Gesicht.  
  
Er lachte. Hohl, manisch. Zog das Messer aus dem Baum und stolperte einen Schritt zurück unter der Kraft, die er dafür aufwenden musste.  
  
„Sei kreativ!“  
  
Hermines Blick flog zu Voldemort. In drei Metern Entfernung stand er da, kaum mehr als ein weißes Gesicht, das mitten in der Luft schwebte. Rote Augen. Er verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit.  
  
Dann wieder Ron.  
  
Er streckte seine freie Hand aus und Hermine spürte die kalten Finger, die über ihren nackten Bauch strichen. Ihre Muskeln zuckten wild darunter. Sie lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Dann ein kurzer, heftiger Schmerz, der nur langsam schwächer wurde. Ein Brennen blieb zurück. Dann nochmal. Und nochmal.  
  
„ _Das _war gut“, hörte sie Voldemorts Stimme, „Mach es nochmal so, Rotschopf!“  
  
Und Ron tat es.  
  
Tat es.  
  
Tat es.  
  
Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander. Wimmerte. Nein, sie würde nicht schreien.  
  
Tat es.  
  
Sie keuchte.  
  
Tat es.  
  
Noch ein Wimmern.  
  
Ihr Bauch fühlte sich an, als würde er nur noch aus rohem Fleisch bestehen. Blut sammelte sich an ihrem Hosenbund. Es war klebrig, kalt wenn die Luft daran vorbei strich. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, sie würde endlich ohnmächtig werden. Dann starb sie eben hier. Wenn es nur bald passierte.  
  
Ihr Kopf sackte nach vorn, bis sie sehen konnte, was Ron getan hatte. Rot. Da war nur rot. Sie schluchzte.  
  
Aber dann … Das … Das waren nicht einfach nur wahllose Schnitte.  
  
Das war ein Wort!  
  
Hermine blinzelte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Unter all dem Blut war es schwer zu erkennen. Aber sie musste nur die ersten paar Buchstaben entziffern, dann wusste sie, was Ron in ihre Haut geritzt hatte.  
  
Schlammblut.  
  
Etwas in ihr zerbrach. Sie schloss die Augen.  
  
Wieder der Schmerz. Hermine keuchte, blinzelte. Ein paar Haarsträhnen bewegten sich vor ihren Augen im Wind. Die erleuchteten Fenster des Schlosses hüpften dahinter im Takt ihres Herzschlages. Hogwarts. Als wäre es eine andere Welt, zu der sie keinen Zugang hatte. Nie wieder.  
  
Tränen liefen heiß über ihre geschwollenen Wangen. Sie senkte den Blick.  
  
Hermine hörte Rons Schritte auf dem Waldboden, sah seine Schuhe, sah die Tropfen ihres eigenen Blutes auf dem Laub glänzen, und da, nur zwei, drei Schritte entfernt vom Baumstamm, an den Ron sie gefesselt hatte, lag ihr Zauberstab. Als hätte jemand ihn dort hingelegt, um sie an ihre Machtlosigkeit zu erinnern.  
  
Wieder der scharfe Schmerz, sie konnte nicht mal mehr sagen wo. Hermine spürte, wie ihr alles entglitt. Die Geräusche verstummten, ihr Blick wurde leer. Dieser Körper schien nicht mehr ihrer zu sein, der Schmerz verschwand. Sie spürte sich selbst nicht mehr.  
  
Aber Ron ließ diesen Zustand nicht lange anhalten. Er hob seinen Zauberstab. „ _Crucio!_ “  
  
Sie brannte! Hermine schrie, heulte, winselte wie ein Tier. Ihr Körper bäumte sich gegen die Fesseln auf, ihre Glieder verdrehten sich. Bei Merlin, ihr Blut war Säure! Messer schälten ihr die Haut vom Körper! _Aufhören! Bitte, lass es aufhören! Stopp! Aufhören! Bitte! Stopp …_   
  
„STOPP!“ Sie schrie so laut, dass es ihr die Stimmbänder zu zerreißen schien. Ihre Muskeln zuckten, zitterten, krampften. Ewig. Sekunden. Für immer.  
  
Dann hörte es plötzlich auf. Hermine sackte in sich zusammen. Sie atmete heftig, aber da war nicht genug Sauerstoff. Ihr wurde schwindelig und schwarz vor Augen, aber immer noch konnte sie Rons Lachen hören. Immer noch konnte sie seine Füße vor sich sehen.  
  
„Nochmal!“  
  
„ _Crucio!_ “  
  
_Oh Merlin, nein! Nein! Bitte nicht! Nicht nochmal! Aufhören! Bitte, mach dass es aufhört!_  
  
Es brannte! _Sie _brannte! Sie wand sich, war blind vor Schmerz. Ein Ruck fuhr durch ihren Arm. Sie schrie, sie würgte, spuckte, heulte. _Lass es aufhören!_  
  
Aber es hörte nicht auf.  
  
Hermine schrie, selbst als ihr die Stimme versagte. Selbst als ihr die Luft ausging. Sie konnte nicht aufhören. Wenn sie nicht schrie, dann weinte sie. Sie wusste irgendwann nicht mehr, wie oft Ron sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt hatte. Es gab keine Zeit mehr, es gab nur noch diesen Moment und er würde für immer dauern. Niemals wieder würde es aufhören wehzutun.  
  
Und dann hörte es auf.  
  
Der Schmerz verebbte, nur ihre aufgeriebenen Muskeln schrien noch immer. Zitterten. Ihr war heiß und kalt gleichzeitig.  
  
Sie hob den Kopf, eine Anstrengung, die sie kaum bewältigen konnte. Ron kam einen Schritt auf sie zu. In der Hand hielt er wieder das Messer und deutete mit der Spitze der Klinge direkt auf ihr Gesicht. Sein Zauberstab war in der anderen Hand, er hatte gerade nicht vor, ihn zu benutzen. Er sah sie an, sah direkt in ihre Augen. „Tu es“, hörte sie sich flüstern.  
  
Wieder flackerte es in seinen Augen. Dann riss er die Hand mit dem Messer plötzlich nach unten und Hermine spürte, wie die Klinge tief in ihren Oberschenkel schnitt. Schmerz explodierte, nicht nur in ihrem Bein, auch in ihrem Arm! Jetzt, ohne den Cruciatus-Fluch, der sie in einen zuckenden Haufen aus heißem, blendenden Schmerz verwandelte, begriff sie endlich, was das für ein Ruck gewesen war. Ihr Arm war gebrochen.  
  
Ron stand jetzt so dicht vor ihr, dass Hermine seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Sie roch seinen Schweiß und seinen Körpergeruch und was sonst der Inbegriff von Wohlbefinden und Geborgenheit gewesen war, verursachte ihr jetzt nur noch Übelkeit. Sie schmeckte Magensäure auf ihrer Zunge. Verzog das Gesicht.  
  
Ron zog das Messer aus ihrem Bein und ließ es los, es fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden. Blut quoll aus der Wunde und durchnässte ihre Jeans. Er legte die Hand an ihre Kehle. Die von ihrem Blut glänzende, rote Hand. Wieder krachte ihr Kopf hart gegen den Baumstamm und er drückte zu. Hermine hörte sich selbst gurgelnde Geräusche ausstoßen. Der Druck in ihren Augen wurde so heftig, dass sie glaubte, sie müssten ihr aus den Höhlen quellen.  
  
 _ Wummwuwummwummwuwumm …_  
  
Sie konnte nur Ron sehen. Während sie keine Luft mehr bekam und ihr Herzschlag langsamer wurde, konnte sie nur in dieses Gesicht sehen, von dem sie gedacht hatte, es wäre das schönste, das sie je gesehen hatte. Von dem sie gedacht hatte, dass sie es bis an ihr Lebensende als letztes sehen wollte, bevor sie abends die Augen schloss, und als erstes, sobald sie sie morgens öffnete.  
  
Ihr Lebensende kam früher, als sie gedacht hatte.  
  
„ _Expelliarmus!_ “  
  
„Potter!“, hörte Hermine aus weiter, weiter Ferne Voldemorts Stimme. „Hab ich es mir doch gedacht. Kaum spielt man ein bisschen mit den Schäfchen, schon taucht der Hirte auf.“  
  
Die Stimmen verschwammen, während Hermines Körper gegen besseres Wissen versuchte, Luft zu schnappen. Ihre Welt reduzierte sich auf diese leisen, japsenden Geräusche. Auf das Brennen des Sauerstoffmangels.  
  
Und dann ließ Ron abrupt los. Stolperte zurück.  
  
Hermine rang nach Luft. Ihr Herz raste, das Flimmern vor ihren Augen ließ mit jedem Atemzug mehr nach. Sie hustete, würgte.  
  
„Befrei Hermine und dann lauft!“, hörte sie Harrys Stimme. Sie sah in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Er und Voldemort standen sich gegenüber, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit war längst woanders.  
  
Dann sah sie Ron an. Er stand bewegungslos vor ihr und starrte auf ihren Bauch, dann auf seine Hände. Sie waren blutig und zitterten. Wieder sah er ihre Wunden an und Hermine konnte den Moment _sehen_ , in dem er begriff. Etwas in seinem Blick brach und er schluchzte, es war so markerschütternd, dass sie keuchte.  
  
„Ron, bitte“, flüsterte sie heiser. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Die magischen Fesseln zogen schmerzhaft an ihren Händen, an ihrem gebrochenen Arm. Sie versuchte, ihn zu entlasten, aber sie schaffte es nicht. „ _Bittebittebitte Ron!_ “  
  
Das riss ihn endlich aus seiner Starre. Er löste die Fesseln und Hermine fiel auf den Boden. Sie schrie, als überall in ihrem Körper Schmerz explodierte. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, so sehr tat es weh. Aber wieder wollte die erlösende Ohnmacht sie nicht vollends überwältigen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid“, hörte sie Ron flüstern, immer und immer wieder, nicht mehr als ein Hauch. Als er nach ihrem Arm greifen und ihr aufhelfen wollte, zuckte sie zurück.  
  
Hermine sah ihn an, ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Ich kann nicht …“, sagte sie, während er ein paar Schritte nach hinten stolperte.  
  
Plötzlich wurden sie von Licht getroffen. Hermine hob ihren unverletzten Arm und schirmte ihre Augen dagegen ab, bevor sie sich nach der Quelle umsah. Harry und Voldemort wurden von einem Käfig aus gleißendem Licht umwoben. Was auch immer da geschah, sie würden ihm nicht helfen können. Hermine sah zurück zu Ron. Ihm zitterten die Beine so sehr, dass er beinahe zusammenbrach. Sein Blick lag auf ihr, sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske aus Schuld verzerrt. Hermine schluchzte. Ihn so zu sehen, tat mehr weh als alles, was er ihr eben angetan hatte.  
  
Sie suchte auf dem Boden nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sie hatte ihn doch gesehen vorhin. Endlich ertasteten ihre Finger den bekannten Griff. Sie deutete damit auf Ron und murmelte: „ _Obliviate!_ “  
  
Wieder wurde sein Blick leer. Aber nur kurz. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, wurde vom Licht der Magie abgelenkt, in die Harry und Voldemort verwoben waren, und schien völlig vergessen zu haben, dass sie überhaupt da war.  
  
Hermine sank erschöpft auf den Boden, spürte den Baumstamm in ihrem Rücken. Sie hörte sich schluchzen und presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund, damit Ron nicht wieder auf sie aufmerksam wurde.  
  
Da endlich versank die Erinnerung und sie öffnete die Augen. Ihr Herz raste, in ihren Ohren rauschte es. Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, wo sie war. Warum war da ein Kamin? Warum hatte sie ein Kissen in der Hand? Wo war Ron?  
  
„Hermine.“  
  
Sie riss den Kopf herum. Severus. Sie schluckte. Bewegte sich und da war Schmerz. Sie keuchte, kniff die Augen zusammen. Bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, stand sie auf ihren Beinen. Das Kissen fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden. Sie stolperte darüber und wäre gestürzt, wenn Severus nicht seine Hand ausgestreckt und sie festgehalten hätte.  
  
„Es ist vorbei“, sagte er ruhig.  
  
Sie blinzelte und war überrascht, dass er jetzt auch stand. Direkt neben ihr. „Nein“, murmelte sie mit belegter Stimme.  
  
Nichts war vorbei. Ihr ganzer Körper stand in _Flammen_!  
  
Sie machte sich von Severus los und lief durch das Zimmer. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie an Deck eines schwankenden Schiffes. Immer wieder stieß sie gegen etwas und jede Berührung tat weh. Schließlich zwang sie sich, stehen zu bleiben. Sie lehnte sich gegen irgendein Möbelstück, sie konnte nicht erkennen, welches es war. Das Bild des Waldes drängte sich ihr hartnäckig auf. Sie verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und beugte sich vorn über, bis sie sich mit den Ellbogen auf ihren Knien abstützen konnte.  
  
„Hermine, schau mich an.“  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen. Severus' Stimme war direkt vor ihr. Aber ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass er es gut mit ihr meinte. Wie gegen einen Widerstand nahm sie die Hände runter und begegnete seinem Blick. Seine schwarzen Augen zu sehen, ließ etwas in ihr einstürzen. Sie hörte sich schluchzen und sie hörte ihre Stimme, ein Heulen. Sämtliche Luft wurde von der Wucht dieses Lauts aus ihren Lungen gepresst. Sekundenlang hing sie wie erstarrt in diesem Zustand, ehe sie nach Luft rang und so laut weinte, wie sie sich noch nie zuvor hatte weinen hören. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde geschüttelt von der Gewalt des Schmerzes. Das Zimmer verschwamm in Tränen und das nächste, was sie spürte, waren zwei warme, kräftige Hände, die nach ihren Handgelenken griffen und sie an sich zogen. Sie fand ihr Gesicht an Severus' Schulter wieder und seine Arme legten sich fest um sie.  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange Severus sie im Arm hielt. Genauso wie der Schmerz in ihrer Erinnerung fühlte es sich endlos an. Ihr Körper bebte, zitterte, zuckte. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, mit dem Weinen aufzuhören. Sein Hemd wurde ganz nass und das tat ihr so leid, dass sie sich aus der Umarmung zurückziehen wollte, aber über diesen Gedanken kam sie nicht hinaus. Sie spürte ihre Beine nicht, wäre einfach auf den Boden gefallen, wenn er sie losgelassen hätte.  
  
Sein Geruch war es schließlich, der ihr neben der Wärme seines Körpers einen Anker im Hier und Heute gab. Der Wald und Rons Gesicht hörten auf, sich ihr aufzudrängen, je mehr sie sich Severus' Anwesenheit bewusst wurde. Ihr Weinen ließ langsam nach. Zurück blieb diese gewaltige Leere und die Gewissheit, dass es nie wieder gut werden konnte. Nie wieder.  
  
Als sie schließlich verstummte, schob er sie so weit von sich, dass er sie ansehen konnte. Prüfend glitt sein Blick über ihr Gesicht. „Es geht wieder“, hauchte Hermine hicksend, auch wenn die Tränen, die immer noch leise über ihre Wangen liefen, sie Lügen straften.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Setz dich, ich koch uns einen Tee.“ Führte sie zu ihrem Sessel zurück, hob das Kissen vom Boden auf und verwandelte es in eine Decke, die er über ihr ausbreitete, bevor er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.  
  
Hermine rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen und starrte ins Feuer. Sie hickste noch gelegentlich, aber die Tränen versiegten langsam. Ihr Kopf tat weh und fühlte sich dumpf und leer an. Ihre Augen brannten. Sie sah die Flammen eigentlich gar nicht. Ihr Blick verschwamm. Ein kaum hörbares Dröhnen lag auf ihren Ohren. Sie wusste, dass sie irgendwie abwesend war. Sie hörte auch Severus in der Küche hantieren und bekam es mit, als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. Aber sie brachte nicht die Kraft auf, sich zu bewegen. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal zu blinzeln.  
  
Bis er sich vor sie stellte und ihr die Sicht auf das Feuer versperrte. Er ging in die Hocke. „Rede mit mir“, sagte er. Seine dunkle Stimme hallte in ihrem Inneren wider.  
  
Hermine blinzelte, schluckte. Ihre Zunge war trocken und klebte am Gaumen. Sie versuchte, ein Stück nach oben zu rutschen und sich gerade hinzusetzen, aber das war unglaublich anstrengend. Ihre Muskeln zitterten. „Ich … weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll“, brachte sie schließlich träge hervor.  
  
„Das ist ein Anfang“, beschied Severus. Er erhob sich und setzte sich in seinen Sessel.  
  
Hermine wandte ihm den Kopf zu. Es tat gut, seine Augen zu sehen. Es waren nicht Rons Augen. „Ich fühle mich … mehr da als hier.“  
  
„Das lässt nach, je mehr wir reden.“  
  
Sie spürte ein Lächeln an ihren Mundwinkeln zupfen. „Du sprichst aus Erfahrung.“  
  
Severus nickte. „Erzähl mir von der Erinnerung.“  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ die Luft aus ihren Lungen strömen. „Du hast sie doch gesehen.“  
  
„Vor dreizehn Jahren“, sagte er. „Und nicht komplett. Ich hab Teile übersprungen, uns lief die Zeit davon. Aber du …“ Er verstummte, bis sie die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah. „Du musst es aussprechen, Hermine. Erzähl es mir.“  
  
Also erzählte sie.  
  


\- - -

  
Eine Dreiviertelstunde später stand Hermine mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand an der Hintertür in der Küche und starrte den Schuppen an, in dem Severus so viel Schlimmes erlebt hatte. Er war der Zeuge seines Leids.  
  
„Du solltest ihn abreißen“, sagte sie, als er neben ihr auftauchte.  
  
Severus schwieg.  
  
Ein warmer Frühlingswind zerzauste ihr die Haare, sie hörte Vögel in den Bäumen und Büschen zwitschern. Die Sonne war noch auf der anderen Seite des Hauses, sie stand im Schatten und fröstelte.  
  
„Wie geht es dir jetzt?“, fragte er schließlich.  
  
Hermine seufzte. Er hatte es respektiert, als sie nach über einer halben Stunde des Rekapitulierens aufgestanden war. „Ich kann nicht mehr“, hatte sie gesagt und war mit ihrer Tasse in der Hand nach draußen gegangen. Sie hatte frische Luft gebraucht und ein anderes Bild. Sie musste sich daran erinnern, dass die Welt hier draußen nicht dunkel und schmerzhaft war, sondern dass es Sonne gab.  
  
Und jetzt war da dieser elende Schuppen.  
  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um sich an seine Frage zu erinnern. Ach ja … „Das kommt auf den Ausgangspunkt an. Besser als vorhin, schlechter als vor ein paar Tagen.“ Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Schlecht genug, dass ich mich frage, wie ich nachher meine Schicht durchstehen soll.“  
  
„Du könntest dich krank melden“, wandte er ein. Seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt. Obwohl er im Schatten stand, leuchtete das weiße Hemd so sehr, dass Hermine kaum hinschauen konnte. Wie sonderbar, ein weißes Hemd an Severus. Nach all den Wochen, in denen sie ihn nun schon in Hemd und Hose gesehen hatte, sollte man meinen, sie hätte sich an diesen Anblick gewöhnt. Aber nein … „Hermine?“  
  
„Hm?“ Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und hob den Blick. Oh ja, Arbeit. „Fällt dir irgendeine unverfängliche, nicht Krankenhaus-bedürftige Krankheit ein, die mich länger als eine Stunde außer Gefecht setzt?“  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nein“, sagte er schließlich.  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte. „Die magische Welt kennt zu viele Tricks, um sich einfach so krank zu melden. Das bedeutet mehr Fragen, als ich gerade aushalten kann.“  
  
„Ich kann dir ein paar Tränke geben, um einigermaßen funktionieren zu können.“  
  
„Danke.“ Sie hob die Tasse an ihre Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Der Tee war längst kalt geworden.  
  
„Du wirst dir die Erinnerung noch ein paar Mal ansehen müssen, bevor sie dich nicht mehr einfach so mit sich ziehen kann.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Sie musste sich ja schon jetzt wieder dagegen wehren. Nicht mehr so sehr wie gestern, aber doch spürbar. Sie hoffte sehr, dass zu den Tränken, die Severus erwähnt hatte, auch seine Eigenkreation gehörte, die schändlicherweise noch immer keinen Namen hatte. Etwas so Wundervolles sollte einen Namen haben.  
  
„Willst du sie dir heute noch mal ansehen oder brauchst du eine Pause?“  
  
„Pause“, sagte Hermine, kaum dass er geendet hatte. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals, den sie mit einem weiteren Schluck Tee zu bezwingen versuchte.  
  
„Und wann willst du weitermachen?“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Am liebsten gar nicht, aber das war nicht der Weg, für den sie sich entschieden hatte. Als sie hörte, wie Severus Luft holte, sagte sie: „Ich weiß, Severus!“ Sie begegnete seinem Blick. Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen und das ließ ihn die Lippen aufeinander pressen und still nicken. Hermine zog die Nase hoch und sah wieder zum Schuppen. „Reiß das Ding bitte ab“, sagte sie wieder.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht irgendwann“, entgegnete Severus.


	29. Kapitel 28

Als Hermine am Nachmittag die Station betrat, lief sie beinahe in Patrick hinein. „'Tschuldigung“, murmelte sie und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, als er sie aufhielt.  
  
„Ist alles okay? Du siehst schrecklich aus.“  
  
„Dankeschön“, sagte sie, vielleicht eine Spur zu sarkastisch. Als er überrascht die Augenbrauen hochzog, fügte sie hinzu: „Es geht mir gut, nur meine Allergie. Ich muss endlich diesen Heuschnupfen-Trank nehmen …“  
  
Wirklich überzeugt schien er nicht, aber er fragte nicht weiter nach. Nickte nur und Hermine ging ins Dienstzimmer, um sich umzuziehen.  
  
Dort angekommen sank sie zerschlagen auf einen Stuhl und versuchte ihre Tränen mit ein paar ruhigen Atemzügen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Severus hatte ihr zwar die versprochenen Tränke gegeben, tatsächlich auch etwas von seinem Trank, aber die letzte Nacht und der Vormittag steckten ihr in den Knochen. Selbst wenn die Erinnerung sie nicht bedrängte, musste sie klarkommen mit dem Nachhall der Folter, die sie vorhin wieder durchlebt hatte.  
  
Sie hatte mit Severus ausgemacht, dass sie morgen nach der Arbeit zu ihm kommen würde. Es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, bis zu ihrem nächsten Dreitagesintervall zu warten, aber die wenige Zeit, die davon übrig geblieben war, brauchte sie, um sich auf die Begegnung mit Ron vorzubereiten. Von allen ungünstigen Zeitpunkten der letzten Monate hatte ihre Erinnerung sich den absolut ungünstigsten ausgesucht, um sie wieder heimzusuchen.   
  
Hermine atmete tief durch und wischte sich über die immer noch geröteten und empfindlichen Augen. Dann zog sie sich um.   
  
„Irgendwas Wichtiges?“, fragte sie wenige Minuten später Trisha, als diese ihr die Akten der stationären Patienten entgegen schob. Es waren nur drei.   
  
„Nein, nichts besonderes. Higgins, Maura sitzt nur die vorgeschriebene Wartezeit nach der Behandlung eines Alraunen-Schadens ab. Trebbins, Archibald hat _versehentlich _einen unbeschrifteten Trank genommen; wir wissen noch nicht genau, welcher es war, wahrscheinlich war er falsch zubereitet. Wir probieren uns gerade durch sämtliche Gegengifte, um sein chronisches Lachen zu beenden. Wenn du eine Aufmunterung brauchst, geh zu ihm.“ Trisha grinste, Hermine lächelte immerhin müde. „Und dann ist da nur noch Rawlins, William.“  
  
Hermine stutzte. „Er ist immer noch hier?“  
  
„Ja.“ Trisha seufzte. „Er tut sich schwer mit dem Entzug. Hat immer noch vor, sich neues Euphorie-Elixier zu besorgen, sobald wir ihn entlassen. Das oder ein Gift, er schwankt da von Stunde zu Stunde. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn und Mr Trebbins mal zusammensetzen …“  
  
Hermine überflog die Eintragungen in seiner Akte. „Wartet gerade jemand?“  
  
„Nein, es ist ruhig.“  
  
„Gut, dann geh ich mal zu ihm.“ Sie klappte die Akte zu und wandte sich vom Tresen ab. Kurz darauf klopfte sie an die Tür des Zimmers 4, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Sie ging hinein und fand sich in orangenem Halbdunkel wieder. Billie hatte die Gardinen an den Fenstern zugezogen. Das Licht, das vom Gang her in sein Zimmer fiel, entlockte ihm ein Murren.   
  
Hermine schob die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, dann ging sie zum Fenster, zog die Gardinen zu den Seiten und öffnete es weit. Billie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Gehen Sie weg.“   
  
Sie zog sich scharrend einen Stuhl an sein Bett und setzte sich. „Ich gehe, wenn wir miteinander geredet haben.“  
  
Die Bettdecke zitterte. „Ich will nicht reden.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Sie wischte sich über die Stirn. „Reden ist … manchmal einfach das Letzte. Aber es ist leichter als die Worte zu tanzen, also sollten wir vielleicht für unseren Mund dankbar sein.“  
  
Billie antwortete nicht, aber als Hermine nach seiner Decke griff und sie herunterzog, wehrte er sich nicht dagegen. Seine Augen waren genauso gerötet wie ihre eigenen, die Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und hätten schon längst gewaschen werden müssen. Er zog die Nase hoch.   
  
„Es geht Ihnen richtig schlecht“, stellte Hermine fest.   
  
Er nickte.   
  
„War das auch schon so, bevor Sie das Euphorie-Elixier genommen haben?“  
  
„Ja“, sagte er dumpf. „Deswegen hab ich es genommen.“  
  
„Verstehe. Haben Sie eine Idee, warum es Ihnen so schlecht geht?“  
  
„Nein. Das ist es ja. Ich hab einen Job, den ich mag, meine Freundin ist der Hammer, es ist alles so, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe.“  
  
„Aber Sie spüren es nicht.“   
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zog er die Hände unter der Decke hervor und knibbelte an seinen Nägeln. „Hört das jemals wieder auf?“  
  
„Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um dafür zu sorgen. Erst mal bekommen Sie ab morgen einen Trank, der Ihnen helfen wird. Und Sie können sich auch selbst helfen. Lassen Sie Licht und Luft in dieses Zimmer und beschäftigen Sie sich. Ziehen Sie sich an, gehen Sie nach oben ins Café. Das ist alles kein Wundermittel, es wird sich schlimm anfühlen, aber … es ist ein Anfang.“  
  
Wieder zog er die Nase hoch. „Ally kommt nachher. Vielleicht … geht sie mit mir.“  
  
„Das wird sie bestimmt.“ Hermine lächelte. „Geben Sie nicht auf, bevor ich es tue, okay?“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Hermine berührte seine Bettdecke, als sie aufstand und das Zimmer verließ. Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare, während sie zu Trisha an den Tresen zurückkehrte. „Geben Sie ihm morgen früh zwei Tropfen Aufmunterungstrank in seinen Tee“, sagte sie und machte einen entsprechenden Vermerk in der Akte.  
  
Trisha sah überrascht zu ihr auf. „Okay …“, sagte sie gedehnt.  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Ist Heiler Matthews noch da oder hatte er eben Schluss?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie mit ihren Notizen fertig war.  
  
„Nein, er ist da, behandelt gerade einen Patienten in der 2. Und in der 1 wartet noch jemand. Bubotubler-Verletzungen im Gesicht. Er hat schon einen Schmerztrank bekommen.“  
  
„Danke, ich kümmere mich um ihn.“ Hermine schenkte Trisha ein Lächeln, bevor sie ihr die Akte aus der Hand nahm und zum Behandlungszimmer 2 ging. Sie klopfte kurz und streckte den Kopf durch einen Spalt in der Tür. „Ich muss dich bei Gelegenheit mal sprechen“, sagte sie, als Patrick den Blick zu ihr hob.   
  
„Ist gut“, entgegnete er gepresst, mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den Tentakel einer Teufelsschlinge gestützt, die sich fest um das Bein seines Patienten gewickelt hatte und sich gerade weiter nach oben vorarbeiten wollte.   
  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?“  
  
Patrick lachte kurz. „Nein, geht schon.“ Er nahm sein Knie zur Hilfe, nagelte den Tentakel auf der Liege fest und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.   
  
Hermine schenkte dem Mann, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Patricks Bemühen beobachtete, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und zog sich wieder zurück. Dann ging sie eine Tür weiter und kümmerte sich um den nächsten Patienten.   
  


\- - -

  
Gegen zehn Uhr am Abend ließ die Wirkung von Severus' Trank langsam nach. Hermine merkte es, während sie den Behandlungsverlauf ihres letzten Patienten notierte. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, als sie über eine Formulierung nachdachte, und plötzlich blitzte Ron vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Mit einem Messer in der Hand und ihrem Blut am Mund. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich über die Augen. „Ich brauch kurz eine Pause“, murmelte sie Trisha zu und flüchtete ins Dienstzimmer.  
  
Ihr Herz pochte heftig, sie zitterte und schwitzte gleichzeitig. Hermine stützte sich auf die Lehne eines Stuhls und zwang sich, ruhig durchzuatmen.   
  
Zwei Stunden ging ihre Schicht noch. Severus hatte den Trank so dosiert, dass er die vollen acht Stunden hätte wirken sollen. Entweder er hatte sich verrechnet – was sie eigentlich direkt ausschließen konnte; oder die Erinnerung hatte noch so viel Energie, dass sie die Wirkung des Trankes schneller durchbrach, als Severus erwartet hatte. Theoretisch wäre es auch denkbar, dass sie schon jetzt die Toleranz entwickelte, die Severus erwähnt hatte, aber bei der zweiten Anwendung war das eher unwahrscheinlich.   
  
Er hatte ihr noch eine zweite Dosis des Trankes mitgegeben, aber sie hatte ihm versprechen müssen, sie erst am Morgen für ihre nächste Schicht zu nehmen. Für die Nacht hatte er ihr den Traumlos-Schlaftrank gebraut (ihr waren wieder die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, als er ihn ihr gegeben hatte). Nur was sie tun sollte, wenn einer der Tränke zu früh seine Wirkung verlor, das hatte er ihr nicht gesagt.   
  
Hermine legte sich die kalten Hände ans erhitzte Gesicht und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie war doch selbst Heilerin, im Gegensatz zu Severus sogar eine fertig ausgebildete. Und Ärztin. Sie würde doch wohl einen Weg finden, um zwei Stunden mit dieser verdammten Erinnerung auszuhalten!  
  
Gedanklich ging sie die Tränke durch, die eine beruhigende Wirkung hatten. Der Trunk des Friedens kam nicht in Frage, er sedierte zu sehr. Den Entspannungstrank konnte man in seiner Wirkung nicht dosieren, er wirkte entweder ganz oder gar nicht. Alle anderen, die hier im St.-Mungos vorrätig waren, gehörten schon in die Kategorie Schlaftränke und waren ungeeignet, wenn man bei klarem Verstand bleiben musste.   
  
Als sie an diesem Punkt in ihren Gedanken angekommen war und gerade überlegte, ob sie jetzt weinen oder in Panik verfallen sollte, ging hinter ihr die Tür auf. „Endlich ist mal fünf Minuten Ruhe. Du wolltest mich sprechen?“ Patrick.  
  
Hermine wischte sich schnell über die Augen, ehe sie sich zu ihm umwandte. „Ja, es geht um Rawlins, William …“   
  
„Hey, ist wirklich alles okay mit dir?“, unterbrach Patrick sie und kam mit besorgtem Blick zu ihr. „Das ist doch keine Allergie.“  
  
Hermine schluckte, dann sagte sie: „Stimmt. 'Allergie' ist das Codewort für 'Bitte frag nicht weiter nach'.“  
  
Patrick war sichtlich unzufrieden mit ihrer Antwort, nickte aber. „Du passt doch auf dich auf, ja?“  
  
„Ja.“ Sie hielt seinem Blick einen Moment lang stand. „Also, Rawlins, William.“  
  
„Was ist mit ihm?“  
  
„Ich denke, er könnte ein Problem haben, das die Muggel besser behandeln können.“  
  
Mit diesem Satz hatte Hermine es geschafft, Patricks Aufmerksamkeit komplett von sich abzulenken. Seine Augenbrauen zuckten, er nickte wissbegierig. „Erzähl!“  
  
„Er ist depressiv. Er hat das Euphorie-Elixier nicht genommen, weil er neugierig war oder einen Kick haben wollte, sondern weil er seine Symptome gelindert hat.“  
  
Patrick runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab das Wort schon mal gehört“, murmelte er und sah so aus, als würde er gerade seine kompletten Erinnerungen nach diesem Stichwort durchforsten.  
  
„Depressionen sind eine Erkrankung des Geistes. Im Grunde machen sie etwas sehr ähnliches wie Dementoren, nur dass dabei kein Patronus hilft“, erlöste Hermine ihn.  
  
„Aber die Muggel wissen, was hilft.“  
  
„Na ja, sie haben kein perfektes Heilmittel, aber sie haben Möglichkeiten, Depressionen zu behandeln, ja. Die Anzahl der Muggel mit Depressionen steigt immer weiter an, sie sind also motiviert.“  
  
Patrick schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wenn so viele Muggel davon betroffen sind, warum kennen wir diese Krankheit nicht?“  
  
„Ich denke schon, dass es auch einige Betroffene in der magischen Gemeinschaft gibt, wenn auch deutlich weniger als bei den Muggeln. Es wird hier nicht als Krankheit erkannt. Mr Rawlins ist sicherlich nicht der einzige, der sich mit stimmungsaufhellenden Tränken selbst behandelt. Deswegen gibt es so viele Rückfälle nach dem Entzug. Warum weniger Hexen und Zauberer betroffen sind, sollte man aber mal genauer erforschen.“  
  
„Und wie behandeln die Muggel diese Depressionen?“ Hermine lächelte über die Art und Weise, wie er das Wort aussprach; als ob er eben gerade erst seine Ausbildung begonnen hatte und noch ungeübt in medizinischen Fachbegriffen war.  
  
„Meistens mit Gesprächen, oft kombiniert mit Medikamenten. Aber diese Gespräche sollte schon jemand führen, der weiß, was er tut. Die Muggel nennen solche Menschen Therapeuten. Zu so jemandem können wir Mr Rawlins nicht schicken. Ich würde es also nur mit Medikamenten versuchen.“  
  
„Brauchst du dafür auch wieder diese Nadel im Arm?“  
  
„Nein, das sind Tabletten. Wie kleine Bonbons, die aber im Ganzen geschluckt werden.“ Patrick kniff die Augen zusammen; die Vorstellung schien ihn abzustoßen. „Ich hab Kontakt zu einem Tränkemeister, ich werde ihn mal fragen, ob man den Wirkstoff nicht in einen Trank verpacken kann. Das ist auch weniger gefährlich, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums betrifft.“  
  
„Gute Idee“, stimmte Patrick ihr zu. „Und was machen wir bis dahin mit ihm?“  
  
Sie seufzte. „Ich hab erst mal niedrig dosiert den Aufmunterungstrank angesetzt.“ Patrick verzog das Gesicht und Hermine verstand gut warum; der Aufmunterungstrank hatte ein genauso hohes Suchtpotential wie das Euphorie-Elixier. „Ich weiß, ich weiß“, sagte Hermine deswegen, bevor er sie darauf hinweisen konnte, „Aber er braucht gerade ein bisschen Erleichterung, sonst holt er sich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit kein Euphorie-Elixier mehr sondern ein Gift. Es geht nur um ein paar Tage.“  
  
„Gut, dass wir ihn hier im Auge behalten können.“ Patrick versank einen Moment in seinen Gedanken, dann sah er sie wieder an und schien sich daran zu erinnern, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. „Geh nach Hause, Hermine. Es wird schon ruhiger und die letzten zwei Stunden schaff ich auch alleine.“  
  
„Nein, das geht schon“, entgegnete sie mit einem Kopfschütteln.  
  
„Hey!“ Er fasste ihren Arm an und Hermine musste den Impuls niederkämpfen, sich aus der Berührung zu winden. „Ich meine es ernst, geh nach Hause!“   
  
Die aufrichtige Besorgnis, mit der er sie ansah, trieb ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Sie war wirklich nicht auf der Höhe. „Okay. Danke.“  
  


\- - -

  
Severus hatte ihr zwar ein Versprechen abgenommen, was die Einnahme seines Trankes betraf, aber für den Traumlos-Schlaftrank hatte er nichts dergleichen verlangt. Zweifellos weil man bei dem Trank nicht viel falsch machen konnte. Und vielleicht auch, weil er im Laufe der letzten Wochen ein gewisses Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten als Heilerin gewonnen hatte.   
  
Hermine nutzte das nun jedenfalls aus, um den Trank höher als üblich zu dosieren und gleich nach ihrer Rückkehr aus dem St.-Mungos schlafen zu gehen. Allzu viel Zeit hatte sie ohnehin nicht, bis sie wieder bei der Arbeit sein musste; ihr stand einer der verhassten Wechsel von Spät- auf Frühschicht bevor. Aber mit Hilfe des Trankes war ihr Schlaf ruhig und tief und sie fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich kurzzeitig erholt und ausgeschlafen.   
  
Genauso wie der Trank der lebenden Toten schien auch der Traumlos-Schlaftrank noch etwas nachzuwirken, was das Beruhigen der Erinnerung betraf. Sie steckte sich die Phiole mit Severus' Trank deswegen in die Umhangtasche und trat ihre Schicht vorerst ohne ihn an. Sie musste davon ausgehen, dass die Dosis auch heute zu niedrig sein würde, um die ganze Schicht anzuhalten, also war es vermutlich schlauer, die Einnahme soweit wie möglich hinauszuzögern.   
  
Wieder war es kurz nach zehn, aber diesmal am Morgen, als die Erinnerung anfing, sie zu sehr zu beeinträchtigen. Eine Patientin, die einige Bisswunden beim Umtopfen ihrer fangzähnigen Geranien davongetragen hatte, riss sie mit einer Berührung aus einem Flashback, den das schon mehrere Stunden anhaltende und daher sehr heiser klingende Dauerkichern eines Kindes im Wartebereich ausgelöst hatte. Nachdem Hermine Severus' Trank genommen hatte, fand sie gar nicht mehr, dass es an Rons hohles Lachen erinnerte.   
  
Auch an diesem Tag hielt die Wirkung des Trankes nur etwa sechs Stunden an, so dass ihr das Apparieren zu Severus mehr Konzentration abverlangte als sonst. Der Schichtwechsel hatte länger gedauert, weil mittendrin mehrere Notfälle reinkamen und Hermine mithelfen musste, bevor sie gehen konnte. Der selbst gebrannte Alkohol, der den Geschmack des persönlichen Lieblingsgetränks annehmen sollte, hatte eine halbe Feiergesellschaft vergiftet.  
  
So war es dann schon kurz vor fünf, als sie an Severus' Haustür klopfte. Ihr tat der Kopf weh, was nicht nur an ihrer aufdringlichen Erinnerung lag, und obwohl sie in der letzten Nacht gut und für ihre Verhältnisse lange geschlafen hatte, war sie einfach erschöpft. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Türsturz, während sie auf Severus wartete, und stieß sich unmotiviert davon ab, als er ihr öffnete. „Du hast deinen Trank zu niedrig dosiert“, sagte sie anstelle einer Begrüßung.  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Hm.“  
  
Hermine, die inzwischen an ihm vorbeigegangen war und ihren Umhang an die Garderobe gehängt hatte, wandte sich zu ihm um. „Was bedeutet dein 'Hm'?“  
  
„Es bedeutet, dass deine Erinnerung hartnäckiger ist, als ich erwartet habe.“  
  
„Schön, dass es nicht nur mir so geht.“ Sie ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch ihre Haare. „Aber ich hatte Glück. Patrick hat mich gestern Abend zwei Stunden eher nach Hause geschickt und heute hat der Traumlos-Schlaftrank noch nachgewirkt, ich konnte deinen Trank also später nehmen.“  
  
„Wirkt er noch?“  
  
Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. „Seh ich so aus, als würde er noch wirken?“  
  
Er ersparte sich eine Antwort darauf. „Dann darf ich dich dieses Mal wohl fragen, was du heute tun möchtest. Über die Erinnerung reden oder sie anschauen?“   
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du Spaß an den vertauschten Rollen.“  
  
„Ich habe keinen Spaß daran, dich so zu sehen. Aber ja, es ist interessant, mal auf der anderen Seite zu sitzen.“  
  
Sie wischte sich über die Stirn. Unter ihrer kalten Hand fühlte sie sich ungewohnt heiß an. „Es ist im Moment so anstrengend, mich gegen die Erinnerung zu wehren … Ich befürchte, ich _muss _sie mir nochmal anschauen, bevor ich darüber reden kann, ohne ständig abzurutschen.“  
  
„Ich warte hier auf dich“, sagte Severus. Die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen war tiefer als sonst.  
  
„Danke.“ Und dann hörte Hermine auf, sich zu wehren.   
  
Die Bilder fielen über sie her wie ein Schwarm Hornissen – und sie taten auch genauso sehr weh.  
  
Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sie am Ende der Erinnerung angekommen war. Jeder Schlag, jeder Schnitt, jeder Crucio schien sich endlos in die Länge zu ziehen. Und als sie endlich, endlich, endlich an dem Punkt angekommen war, an dem die Erinnerung sie beim letzten Mal entlassen hatte … fing sie einfach wieder von vorne an!  
  
Hermine wollte schreien, so groß war ihre Verzweiflung. Und ihr Frust. Das war so unfair! Sie war doch hier, sie sah es sich doch an! Warum … _Warum_ durfte sie keine Pause haben?   
  
Aber sie konnte nicht schreien. Sie konnte nicht mal die Augen schließen, konnte sich dem Schmerz nicht entziehen. Der Geruch des Waldes und der Geruch von Ron waren so stark, dass sich ihr der Magen umdrehte. Sie schmeckte ihr Blut. Es lief ihr den Rachen hinunter, sie spuckte es aus. Die Schmerzen waren so allumfassend, dass die Bilder der Erinnerung vor ihrem geistigen Auge verschwammen. Ihr Körper stand in Flammen, für immer.  
  
Und dann irgendwann, eine weitere Ewigkeit später, war es endlich vorbei.   
  
Vorbei.  
  
Sie hörte ein Knistern, das sie nach ein paar Sekunden als Feuer identifizierte und da wusste sie, dass sie die Augen wieder öffnen konnte.   
  
Das Wohnzimmer schwankte vor ihren Augen. Hermine schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und beugte sich nach vorn. Ihr war entsetzlich übel. Noch immer brannte ihre Haut, als hätte man sie mit kochendem Wasser übergossen, bei jeder Bewegung wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.   
  
„Was brauchst du, Hermine?“, fragte Severus in ihre mühsam beherrschten Atemzüge hinein.  
  
Sie schluckte schwer. „Schmerztrank“, murmelte sie, „Und was gegen Übelkeit.“ Sie verzog das Gesicht und presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, schloss die Augen, nachdem Severus gegangen war. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihren Herzschlag. Zählte ihn und fand etwas Sicherheit darin. Ihre Bauchdecke brannte so heftig, dass sie nur schwer dem Bedürfnis widerstehen konnte, ihre Bluse hochzuziehen, so wie Severus es letztens mit seinem Hemd getan hatte. Einzig die Gewissheit, dass sie ihre Übelkeit nicht mehr würde kontrollieren können, wenn sie sich zu viel bewegte, hielt sie davon ab. Sie würde eh nichts finden, nicht mal Narben. Madam Pomfrey hatte all ihre körperlichen Wunden geheilt. Mit betroffener Miene, aber ohne Fragen zu stellen.   
  
Schließlich war Severus zurück. Er berührte sie am Arm und Hermine zuckte vor Schmerz. „Entschuldige.“ Er hielt ihr ein Schnapsglas entgegen.  
  
Sie nahm es mit zitternder Hand und leerte es in einem Zug. Es war der Trank gegen Übelkeit. Die Wirkung trat schnell ein und war so unglaublich erleichternd, dass sie unwillkürlich stöhnte. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, reichte er ihr ein zweites Glas. Sie hielt die Luft an, während die Schmerzen langsam verebbten. „Danke“, sagte sie leise und sank in ihren Sessel zurück.  
  
Sie hörte, wie Severus sich setzte. „Du warst lange weg.“  
  
„Ich musste es mir zweimal angucken. Zwei verdammte Male. Ich bin da nicht rausgekommen.“ Sie spürte Tränen hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern brennen. Schluckte schwer und wandte sich Severus zu. „Ist dir das auch schon mal passiert?“  
  
Er nickte.   
  
„Das hast du mir nicht erzählt.“  
  
„Du warst nicht da.“  
  
„Hm“, machte sie. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich dumpf an. Denken war mühsam. In die Gegend starren tat gut. Nicht denken, nicht blinzeln. Das ging.  
  
„Rede mit mir, Hermine.“  
  
Sie holte tief Luft und riss sich widerwillig aus ihrem gedankenleeren Zustand. „Ich kann gerade nicht mal denken. Als hätte ich Pudding im Kopf …“ Sie rieb sich mit den Handballen über die Augen.   
  
„Eine Freundin von mir sagt immer, das wird besser, wenn man redet.“  
  
Sie sah ihn an. „Ich bin eine Freundin von dir?“  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Hermine spürte sich lächeln. Sehr breit. Sie genoss den kleinen Moment, bevor die Erinnerung sie wieder einholte. Das Lächeln verblasste. „Die Sinneseindrücke waren stark dieses Mal.“  
  
„ _Stark_?“, fragte Severus skeptisch.  
  
„Überwältigend“, gab Hermine zu. „Die Gerüche, die Schmerzen … der Geschmack von Blut …“ Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es tat so weh, als du mich eben angefasst hast.“  
  
„Ist es inzwischen besser?“  
  
„Ja, deutlich. Der Trank hilft.“  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Aber es ist nicht weg.“  
  
„Nein.“ Sie begegnete seinem Blick; er sah unzufrieden aus. „Das wird sich geben, Severus. So wie es jetzt ist, kann ich es aushalten.“  
  
Er rieb die Handflächen gegeneinander, sah ins Feuer.   
  
Hermine seufzte. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“  
  
„Darum geht es nicht“, entgegnete er ärgerlich. Seine Kiefer mahlten. „Ich bedauere es gerade, dass ich Voldemort nicht selbst umgebracht habe.“  
  
Hermine zog ihre Beine auf die Sitzfläche und schlang die Arme darum, legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie. „Ich … hab große Probleme, das alles Voldemort zuzuschreiben“, sagte sie leise. Severus wandte ihr den Kopf zu. Das Feuer ließ Schatten auf seinem Gesicht tanzen. „Ich sehe immer nur Ron. Ich höre Ron. Ich _rieche _Ron. Ich spüre …“ Ihre Stimme versank in Tränen. Sie atmete einige Mal tief durch und versuchte, den Kloß in ihrem Hals wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, wischte sich mit dem Daumen die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Ich schaffe es nicht, Ron von dem zu trennen, was Voldemort ihn hat tun lassen.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, du erwartest jetzt nicht, dass ich Weasley umbringe“, sagte Severus trocken.  
  
Hermine lachte kurz. „Nein, bitte tu das nicht.“  
  
Er lächelte flüchtig. Dann sagte er ernst: „Voldemort hat dir mit das Grausamste angetan, dessen er fähig war.“  
  
„Er hat schlimmeres getan“, entgegnete Hermine aus einem Impuls heraus.   
  
„Nenn mir ein Beispiel.“  
  
„Er hat Harrys Eltern getötet und war der Grund, warum Nevilles Eltern in den Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden. Er hat so viele Menschen brutal gefoltert und umgebracht, viele von ihnen haben schlimmer gelitten als ich …“  
  
„Sie alle müssen nicht mehr damit weiterleben. Jedenfalls nicht bewusst.“  
  
„Er hat bestimmt nicht nur mich am Leben gelassen“, beharrte Hermine.  
  
„Nein. Aber dich hat er von dem einen Menschen foltern lassen, der dir vielleicht dabei hätte helfen können, diese Erfahrung zu verarbeiten.“  
  
Severus' Worte trafen sie wie eine Abrissbirne. Sie keuchte.  
  
Niemals.   
  
Niemals zuvor hatte sie es sich erlaubt, sich vorzustellen, wie es ihr nach dieser Folter gegangen wäre, wenn nicht Ron es getan hätte. Niemals hatte sie es gewagt. Jetzt konnte sie es nicht mehr verhindern. Sie presste die Handballen auf die Augen, als könne sie so die Bilder stoppen, die durch ihren Kopf kreisten. Als könne sie so die Sehnsucht stoppen. Die Tränen gewannen.  
  
Dann spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und erschrak. Severus stand neben ihr. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Wohl fühlte er sich nicht mit dem, was er tat. Gar nicht. Er wirkte angespannt und schaffte es nicht, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Aber er blieb stehen und versuchte, für diesen Moment ihre Sprache zu sprechen. Er ließ seine warme Hand auf ihrem Rücken liegen, auch als Hermine sich gegen ihn lehnte.


	30. Kapitel 29

Nachdem ihre Tränen versiegt waren, war Hermine kurz ins Bad gegangen. Das kalte Wasser auf ihren Händen tat gut, sie kühlte damit auch ihre gereizten Augen. Als sie sich im Spiegel sah, erschrak sie vor sich selbst. Patrick hatte recht, sie sah grässlich aus. Auch ohne die Folgen des Weinens war sie blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Ihre Haare sahen aus wie ein Vogelnest. Sie zupfte an ein paar Strähnen, aber es hatte keinen Zweck.   
  
Severus stand an seinem Schreibtisch, als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Er sortierte einige Pergamente und sah erst auf, als Hermine schon fast neben ihm stand. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe für einen meiner Patienten“, fiel ihr dabei wieder ein.  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und legte die Pergamente weg.  
  
„Ich möchte ihn mit einem Muggelmedikament behandeln und wollte dich fragen, ob es möglich ist, die Tabletten der Muggel in einen Trank umzuwandeln.“  
  
„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Du musst mir nur erklären, wie das Medikament wirkt, damit ich den Trägertrank entsprechend zubereiten kann.“  
  
„Natürlich. Ist es auch möglich, den Wirkeintritt zu beschleunigen? Diese Art Medikamente brauchen eigentlich ein paar Wochen, bevor man weiß, ob sie wie gewünscht helfen.“  
  
„Das kann ich dir sagen, wenn ich weiß, wie das Medikament wirkt.“  
  
Hermine überlegte und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Bist du morgen Abend hier? Dann bring ich dir die Tabletten vorbei und wir können alles weitere besprechen.“  
  
„Ab sechs bin ich hier, ja.“ Er sah sie prüfend an. „Möchtest du dich noch weiter mit der Erinnerung beschäftigen oder möchtest du für heute aufhören?“  
  
Hermines Blick flog zu den Sesseln. Ihr lief ein Schauder über den Rücken beim Gedanken daran, wieder in den Wald zurückzukehren. Aber sie hatte nur noch fünf Tage, bis sie Ron begegnen würde. An dreien davon musste sie arbeiten. Sie schluckte. „Du hast noch Zeit, ja?“, fragte sie Severus.  
  
Er sah sie an und Hermine konnte die sarkastische Antwort, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, fast _sehen_. Aber dann entschied er sich anders und sagte: „Ja, hab ich.“  
  
Ein Teil von ihr bedauerte diese Antwort; ein Nein hätte ihr einen guten Grund gegeben, den Rückzug anzutreten, nach dem sie sich sehnte. Nun nickte sie niedergeschlagen und kehrte zu ihrem Sessel zurück.   
  
„Ich hab mich letztens gefragt …“ Sie stockte kurz. „Ich hab mich gefragt, warum dieser Fluch, mit dem Voldemort mich belegt hat, nicht seine Wirkung verlor, als er starb. Der _Imperius _löst sich auf, wenn der Verursacher stirbt. Und Harry hat erzählt, dass auch die Ganzkörperklammer, mit der Professor Dumbledore ihn belegt hatte, sich aufgelöst hat, als er starb. Selbst Malfoys Käfig in deinem Kopf ist verschwunden. Warum dieser Fluch nicht?“  
  
„Ob ein Fluch sich auflöst, hängt vor allem damit zusammen, wie sehr er vom Willen des Verursachers steuerbar ist. Der _Imperius _ist selbsterklärend, aber man kann auch eine Ganzkörperklammer in ihrer Intensität variieren. Lucius' Käfig in meinem Kopf und auch deiner gehorchen komplett eurem Willen. Du kannst ihn modifizieren, so wie du es möchtest, auch nachdem du ihn erschaffen hast. Der Fluch, mit dem Voldemort dich belegt hatte, funktioniert anders. Er ist auf einer Stufe mit einer Verwandlung – einmal gewirkt, muss man ihn rückgängig machen.“   
  
„Wofür man wissen muss, was für ein Fluch es überhaupt ist.“  
  
„Exakt.“ Severus runzelte die Stirn.   
  
„Ich hatte das komplett verdrängt“, murmelte Hermine gedankenverloren. Dann begegnete sie seinem Blick. „Diesen Fluch, meine ich. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Voldemort mich verflucht hatte.“  
  
„Verständlich“, sagte Severus.  
  
„Und beinahe tödlich.“  
  
„Was nicht an der fehlenden Erinnerung lag“, erinnerte er sie spitz.  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen und zog die Beine an. Sie machte sich so klein sie konnte, starrte ins Feuer. Sie spürte die Erinnerung, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark wie vorhin. Sie wollte noch immer gesehen werden. Hermine musste nur aufhören, sich gegen sie zu verschließen.   
  
Severus atmete hörbar aus. „Es kostet jedes Mal mehr Überwindung“, sagte er leise.  
  
Hermine nickte. „Wie schaffst du das bloß immer wieder?“  
  
„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass es mich schon damals nicht umgebracht hat und dass es das auch heute nicht tun wird.“  
  
„Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich es verhindere“, wandte Hermine ein.  
  
Er lächelte flüchtig. „Auch wenn ich deine Begleitung und deine Bemühungen sehr schätze, denke ich nicht, dass die Erinnerungen die Macht hätten zu töten. Es wäre um ein Vielfaches unangenehmer ohne dein Eingreifen, aber letztendlich … sind es nur Erinnerungen.“  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht, dachte an seinen Atemstillstand. „Über die Brücke gehe ich nicht“, entgegnete sie schließlich.   
  
„Wie dem auch sei: Ich verspreche, dir im Zweifelsfall den gleichen Gefallen zu tun.“  
  
Sie schluckte schwer, wandte den Blick ab. „Manchmal wünschte ich, er hätte mich umgebracht“, sagte Hermine sehr, sehr leise und schloss die Augen. Der Moment, in dem Ron mit dem Messer auf ihr Gesicht zielte und sie ihn bat, es zu tun, hallte in ihrem Kopf wider.   
  
„Ich weiß“, hörte sie Severus' Stimme durch das Echo ihrer eigenen; seine Worte brachten sie zurück ins Hier und Heute.   
  
Sie zog die Nase hoch und lehnte sich zurück. „Bis gleich“, sagte sie, dann ließ sie sich wieder hinabziehen in die Tiefe des Waldes.  
  
Es war anders dieses Mal. Die Geräusche um sie herum waren gedämpft, als würde sie unter einer Käseglocke stecken. Sie raste durch die ersten Minuten der Erinnerung und begann schon zu hoffen, dass das hier schnell gehen würde. Aber dann fesselte Ron sie an den Baum und die Zeit schien still zu stehen.   
  
Hermine hörte ihren eigenen Atem so laut, als würde ihr jemand die Ohren zuhalten, untermalt vom Trommeln ihres Herzschlages.   
  
Alle Geräusche außerhalb ihres Körpers waren verstummt. Da waren nur noch sie und die Fesseln. Eine Welle eiskalter Panik durchlief sie vom Haaransatz bis in die Fußspitzen. Ihre Hände wurden taub, dann ihr Gesicht. Sie schwitzte. Sie zitterte. Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, aber es war sinnlos. Die Magie zog sich nur enger um ihre Handgelenke.   
  
Dann war da Rons Hand und jedes Mal, wenn sie auf ihr Gesicht zuflog, wollte Hermine sich ducken, verschwinden, aufhören zu existieren. Die Baumrinde scheuerte ihr den Rücken wund. Es gab keinen klaren Gedanken mehr in ihrem Kopf, nur noch die Notrufe ihres Körpers. Ihr Herz, das so heftig schlug, dass sie glaubte, es würde ihr aus der Brust springen. Ihre Lunge, die schmerzte, weil etwas ihr den Brustkorb abschnürte. Der Schweiß, der ihr kalt aus sämtlichen Poren brach. Die Welt, die um sie herum zu schwanken begann, bis sie glaubte, sie müsste sich gleich hier und jetzt übergeben. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm sie den Schmerz der Schnitte wahr, die Ron ihr zufügte. _'Schlammblut'_ , hallte es durch ihren Kopf.  
  
Dann war sie völlig bewegungsunfähig. Die Spitze des Messers war direkt vor ihrem Gesicht. Sie glänzte im schwachen Licht. Hermine konnte nicht mehr atmen. Es kribbelte so viel Adrenalin durch ihren Körper, dass es ihr die Luft abschnürte. Zeit hörte auf zu existieren. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie fallen.   
  
Konnte man vor Angst sterben?   
  
Sie versank. Die glänzende Messerspitze wurde immer kleiner, bis sie nicht mehr war als ein winziger Punkt in weiter Ferne. Selbst der Schmerz der Cruciatus-Flüche erreichte sie kaum. Um sie herum war es dunkel.   
  
Das nächste, was sie wahrnahm, war eine Stimme. Worte konnte sie nicht verstehen, es war nur ein Geräusch. Eine Melodie, die nach Sprache klang. Sie kam von sehr weit her und Hermine verband etwas damit. Etwas …   
  
Vertrauen.   
  
Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl und das Geräusch und versuchte, ihm zu folgen. Als würde sie von sehr tief unten einer Wasseroberfläche entgegenstreben. Sie kam nur schwer vorwärts und kurz unter der Oberfläche lauerte, wovor sie geflüchtet war: diese grausame Angst.   
  
Hermine schreckte zurück. Nein … Sie konnte nicht … Das war zu viel. Es würde sie umbringen, sie wusste es ganz genau!  
  
„Du bist in Sicherheit“, hörte sie in diesem Moment wieder die Stimme, „Ich bin da.“ Die tiefe Stimme war wie ein Cello hinter der Angst.  
  
_Rede weiter_ , dachte sie, _Bitte rede mit mir._  
  
Und das tat sie. Hermine tauchte ein in die eiskalte Angst und auf aus der Tiefe ihres Geistes, in die sie sich geflüchtet hatte. Sie holte Luft, als wäre sie tatsächlich zu lange unter Wasser gewesen.   
  
Und dann war alles wieder da, die Angst, die Angst, die Angst.  
  
_ Nein! Nein nein nein nein nein…_  
  
Sie musste weg!  
  
Schnell!  
  
Lauf!  
  
_ Nein! Bitte bitte nicht!_   
  
Fesseln. Hart wie Stahl.   
  
Hermine wehrte sich gegen die Fesseln, die sie spüren konnte! Aber es gab sie nicht mehr und so ruderten ihre Arme durch die Luft, trafen etwas.   
  
Sie konnte nichts sehen, alles drehte sich.   
  
_Wummwummwummwumm …_  
  
_Merlin, lass es aufhören!_  
  
Sie fiel und landete hart. Keuchte, als Schmerz sie durchzuckte. Er presste ihr die Luft aus der Lunge, ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.   
  
Blind vor Panik rappelte sie sich hoch, etwas klirrte, wieder fiel sie; diesmal landete sie weicher.  
  
„Hermine, bitte!“, hörte sie wieder die Stimme, die sie hierher zurückgeholt hatte. „Bitte hör mir zu, konzentriere dich auf mich!“  
  
Sie versuchte zu nicken, wusste aber nicht, ob das auch als solches erkennbar war.   
  
„Bitte beruhige dich. Niemand tut dir etwas und wenn du nicht aufhörst, so herumzuzappeln, fällst du noch ins Feuer!“  
  
Hermine zwang ihre Muskeln, still zu halten.   
  
_Atmen! Einauseinauseinaus._   
  
Ein Zittern überkam sie, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Langsam kehrte das Gefühl in ihren Körper zurück, sie spürte etwas Weiches, Rundes unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Die Lehnen des Sessels. War sie nicht eben auf den Boden gestürzt? Wie kam sie jetzt wieder in den Sessel? Egal. Sie krallte sich daran fest.   
  
„Gut, das ist besser. Und jetzt schau mich an.“  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und erkannte kurz vor sich ein verschwommenes Gesicht, das von einer Seite zur anderen schwankte. Sie stöhnte. Ihr war so unglaublich übel! Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, sie schmeckte Magensäure auf ihrer Zunge.   
  
Hermine hielt die Luft an und die Übelkeit ließ etwas nach. Aber ihr Herz schlug immer noch so heftig, dass sie bei jedem Schlag bebte. Sie fühlte sich noch immer, als müsste sie gleich aufspringen und sich gegen einen Angreifer verteidigen; sich die Augen zuzuhalten, kostete sie eine enorme Selbstbeherrschung – aber es war besser, als Severus ansehen zu müssen. Es war besser, als die Welt wieder schwanken zu sehen.   
  
„Hermine“, sagte er einen Moment später und sie spähte mit einem Auge zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch. Ihre Sicht war etwas klarer geworden. Sie erkannte wieder das Schnapsglas, das Severus ihr hinhielt. Sie nahm es ihm mit zitternder Hand ab und trank. Sofort verschwand die Übelkeit.   
  
„Danke.“  
  
„Hier“, sagte er und diesmal hielt er ihr Wasserglas in der Hand. Auch das nahm sie ihm ab und leerte es in kleinen Schlucken. Der saure Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge ließ sich damit jedoch nicht gänzlich beseitigen. „Geht es wieder?“  
  
Sie nickte, was sie sofort bereute, weil der Schwindel wieder zunahm. „Gleich, ja“, murmelte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Langsam ließ diese unbeschreibliche Panik nach. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt, so als wäre sie gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Mit den Handballen rieb sie sich über ihre brennenden Augen. „Da war nur Angst“, murmelte sie schließlich und blinzelte vorsichtig. Der Kamin blieb stehen, wo er hingehörte.  
  
„Das dachte ich mir“, entgegnete Severus.  
  
Sie sah ihn an und erschrak. Sein linkes Auge war stark gerötet. „Ich hab dich geschlagen“, sagte sie hohl.  
  
Er sah sie gleichmütig an. „Du hast auch mein Glas kaputt gemacht.“   
  
„Es tut mir _so _leid!“  
  
„Jetzt sind wir quitt.“  
  
Hermine blinzelte. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, wovon er sprach. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein; als er in seinem Erinnerungsstrang festgesteckt hatte, hatte er sie auch versehentlich geschlagen. „Darf ich es wenigstens heilen?“  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Jetzt? Nein. Jetzt gerade solltest du nicht mal einen Lichtzauber sprechen.“  
  
Hermine sah hinab auf ihre noch immer zitternden Hände. „Recht hast du.“  
  
„Rede mit mir.“  
  
Sie seufzte schwer und fuhr sich über die Stirn. „Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Nur das, was ich schon sagte: Da war nur Angst. Alles andere war … wie stumm geschaltet. Ich hab nichts gehört, kaum etwas gesehen. Nur diese Angst …“ Sie sah zu ihm auf und schluckte. „Ich hab noch niemals zuvor solche Angst gehabt.“  
  
Er verzog den Mund. „Doch, hast du. Du hast sie gerade wieder erlebt.“  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war damals nicht so heftig. Daran würde ich mich erinnern.“  
  
„Hast du gerade“, bekräftigte Severus.   
  
Sie sah ihn verunsichert an. Langsam schaltete sich der rationale Teil ihres Kopfes wieder ein und schlug ihr ein paar Dinge vor, die sie in den Büchern gelesen hatte, die Claire ihr genannt hatte. Severus hatte vermutlich recht. Sie legte sich geistesabwesend die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
„Brauchst du noch mehr von dem Trank gegen Übelkeit?“, fragte Severus.  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er wirkt gut.“  
  
„Das tat er vorhin auch schon mal“, sagte er. „Bis er es dann nicht mehr tat.“  
  
Sie schloss die Augen. „Es war einfach zu viel“, sagte sie leise. „Diese Panik … Ich hab gedacht, ich müsste sterben.“ Sie schluckte. „Ich hab es nicht geschafft, die ganze Erinnerung damit durchzuhalten. Ich bin vorher schon … irgendwie abgedriftet.“ Sie hob ihren müden Blick. „Heißt das, ich muss das nochmal machen?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
Sie seufzte leise und weinte ein paar stille Tränen hinter ihren Händen. Dann traf sie eine Entscheidung. „Es reicht mir für heute. Ich kann nicht mehr.“  
  
Severus nickte. „Hast du noch Traumlos-Schlaftrank?“  
  
„Ja, hab ich.“  
  
Er deutete auf eine kleine Glasflasche, die er irgendwann im Laufe der letzten Stunde auf den Tisch gestellt haben musste. „Das ist noch eine Dosis meines Trankes, eine höhere dieses Mal. Nimm ihn bitte nur, wenn es nötig ist.“  
  
Sie nahm die Flasche in die Hand, nachdem sie ihre Schuhe angezogen hatte. „Versprochen.“  
  


\- - -

  
Hermine hätte am nächsten Tag nicht mehr sagen können, was während ihrer Schicht im St.-Mungos passiert war. Ihr Körper war wie fremdgesteuert. Sie hörte sich reden, sie hörte sich zaubern und alle schienen zufrieden mit dem, was sie tat. Sie hörte sich sogar lachen, sie sah sich schreiben und dann verließ sie plötzlich das Zaubererkrankenhaus und fühlte sich immer noch, als würde sie alles durch eine Milchglasscheibe betrachten. Minutenlang stand sie im Innenhof und wusste nicht, was sie hatte tun wollen. Jemand rempelte sie an; sie hörte sich eine Entschuldigung murmeln.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen für zwei, drei, vier Sekunden, dann blinzelte sie ins Sonnenlicht. Sie sah die Büsche, die in der Mitte des Hofes in einem grünen Quadrat standen, zwei Eichhörnchen, die darunter miteinander balgten, Kinder, die mit einem magischen Ball spielten, der mitten im Flug die Richtung änderte. Sie ging steifbeinig zu einem der Wasserspeier, die in die Wände eingelassen waren, und hielt ihre Hände unter das eiskalte Wasser bis es wehtat. Als sie sich die Finger an die Wangen legte, wurde die Glasscheibe, die sie umgab, etwas dünner.   
  
Es war halb fünf. Montag. Später war sie mit Severus verabredet, um … Sie verzog das Gesicht, bis es ihr wieder einfiel. Das Medikament. Die Tabletten für Billie. Genau, sie wollte in die Muggelbücherei und recherchieren, welches Medikament das richtige für ihn war. Und wie es wirkte, denn das sollte sie Severus erklären. Eine Windböe fegte ihr die Haare ins Gesicht. Hermine wischte sie zurück und wandte sich um. Sie musste doch den Ausgang nach Muggellondon nehmen, nicht den Apparationspunkt im Innenhof …  
  


\- - -

  
Es wurde fast sieben, bis sie endlich alles erledigt hatte. Mit einer kleinen Apothekentüte in der Hand stand sie vor Severus' Tür und wartete. Die Sonne stand tief am Himmel. Die Konzentration, die ihre Recherche erfordert hatte, hatte ihr geholfen, wieder halbwegs klar denken zu können. So sehr es eben ging, wenn der halbe Verstand in der Vergangenheit festhing.   
  
„Entschuldige meine Verspätung“, sagte sie, nachdem Severus sie hereingelassen hatte.  
  
„Wir hatten keine fest Zeit vereinbart“, sagte er.  
  
„Oh. Okay.“ Hermine stellte die Tüte ab, bevor sie ihren Umhang auszog. Heute war es ihr fast zu warm gewesen damit.   
  
„Geht es dir gut?“  
  
„Ähm … Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir nicht sicher. Aber können wir uns erst mal um das Medikament kümmern? Ich krieg das sonst nicht mehr auf die Reihe.“  
  
Tiefe Falten standen auf Severus' Stirn, aber schließlich nickte er und ging ihr voraus ins Labor hinunter. Das Zischen der sich selbst entzündenden Lampen erschreckte Hermine so sehr, dass sie beinahe die letzte Stufe übersprungen hätte. Severus sah sich zu ihr um, während sie mit ihrem Gleichgewicht kämpfte und sich an der Wand abstützte. Sein Blick stand voll unausgesprochener Fragen. Sie machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand.   
  
Ihm die Wirkweise des Medikaments zu erklären, erwies sich dann als komplizierter, als Hermine geahnt hatte. Was nicht an Severus lag, sondern an der Watte in ihrem Kopf. Der Teil von ihr, der klar genug war, um ihm zuzuhören, war beeindruckt von der Geduld, die er heute mit ihr hatte. Es gab Fragen, die er ihr dreimal stellte, jedes Mal auf eine andere Art, bis sie ihm endlich die Antwort gab, die er brauchte. Sie hatte schon Schwierigkeiten, die ersten Worte seiner Frage zu behalten, bis er die letzten ausgesprochen hatte.   
  
Schließlich sagte er die erlösenden Worte: „Mehr muss ich nicht wissen.“  
  
Hermine atmete auf.   
  
Aber dann ruinierte er es wieder: „Und nun zu dir.“  
  
Sie stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und den Kopf in ihre Hände. „Es tut mir so leid“, murmelte sie, in Gedanken immer noch bei dem beschwerlichen Gespräch, durch das er sich eben mit ihr gekämpft hatte.   
  
„Was tut dir leid?“  
  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Dass ich heute so anstrengend bin. Ich steh irgendwie neben mir …“  
  
„Hast du heute morgen meinen Trank genommen?“  
  
„Ja“, sagte Hermine. Aber dann stockte sie, blinzelte. Griff in ihre Hosentasche und zog das kleine Glasgefäß hervor, das er ihr gestern mitgegeben hatte. Es war immer noch voll. „Nein“, seufzte sie.  
  
„Das ist gut“, hörte sie Severus sagen.  
  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass das nicht die Reaktion war, mit der sie gerechnet hatte. „Warum ist das gut?“  
  
„Weil ich nicht gewusst hätte, woher dein Zustand kommt, wenn du ihn genommen hättest.“  
  
„Und jetzt weißt du es?“  
  
„Du nicht?“, fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.   
  
Hermine blinzelte. „Ich bin gerade froh, dass ich noch meinen Namen weiß.“  
  
Er nickte langsam. „Am besten bleibst du erst mal hier sitzen, während ich den Trank für dich fertig mache. Es dauert nicht lang.“  
  
„Okay.“   
  
Severus stand auf und entzündete ein Feuer, hängte einen Kessel darüber auf und bald war das Labor erfüllt von den Geräuschen und Gerüchen, die sie von früher aus dem Unterricht und vor allem von den beiden Labortagen der letzten Wochen kannte. Das alles lullte Hermine ein. Sie schaffte es bald nicht mehr, ihre Augen offen zu halten. Plötzlich rutschte ihr der Kopf aus der Hand, in den sie ihn gestützt hatte. Sie erschrak. Und weil Severus eh beschäftigt war, legte sie Arme und Kopf auf den Tisch und erlaubte es sich, die Augen zu schließen.   
  
Während sie döste, vermischten sich die realen Geräusche mit Bildern, die ihr Kopf malte. Die Erinnerung steuerte ein paar Details bei und Hermine empfand alles, was sie sah und dachte und wahrnahm, als total logisch – bis Severus ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sie öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und versuchte, ein paar der Dinge festzuhalten, von denen sie geträumt hatte. Aber plötzlich war nichts davon mehr logisch und es entglitt ihr wie Wasser aus der hohlen Hand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Wie geht es dir jetzt?“ Severus setzte sich auf den Hocker, der neben ihr am Arbeitstisch stand.   
  
Hermine holte tief Luft und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an ihren Tag zurück – zumindest soweit sie welche fand. Hauptsächlich war da die Erinnerung an das merkwürdige Gefühl, nicht richtig wach gewesen zu sein. „Besser.“  
  
„Gut. Weißt du jetzt selbst, woher dein Zustand heute kam?“  
  
„Ja, weiß ich. War wohl alles etwas viel die letzten Tage.“  
  
„Davon ist auszugehen“, sagte er mit dunkler Stimme. „Musst du morgen auch arbeiten?“  
  
„Erst zur Nachtschicht.“  
  
„Das ist ein Anfang. Du brauchst eine Pause, wenn dein Geist nicht wieder auf Autopilot schalten soll.“  
  
Hermine lächelte wackelig. „Ich werde es beherzigen.“  
  
Severus griff nach einer Phiole, die ein Stück vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. „Das ist der Trank. Wenn du bei der Dosis der Muggel bleiben willst, muss er morgens und abends fünf Tropfen nehmen. Die Wirkung sollte nach wenigen Tagen eintreten, schneller geht es mit diesem Wirkstoff nicht. Ich denke, ich könnte einen Trank entwickeln, der die gleiche Wirkung hat, aber tatsächlich magisch funktioniert, der würde sofort wirken. Aber das dauert eine Weile.“  
  
„Einige Tage sind okay. Danke! Machst du mir eine Rechnung fertig?“  
  
Severus sah sie an, als hätte sie ihn beleidigt. „Ich stelle dir das nicht in Rechnung“, grollte er.  
  
„Warum nicht? Der Trank ist nicht für mich, sondern für meinen Patienten und vermutlich wird er ihm das Leben retten. Das darf und wird er gern bezahlen. Wird auf jeden Fall günstiger und gesünder als das Euphorie-Elixier.“  
  
„Mir war nicht klar, dass das ein offizieller Auftrag war.“  
  
Hermine lächelte spitzbübisch. „War es.“  
  
„Aber die Tabletten hast schon du bezahlt, oder?“  
  
„Ich hab's ausgelegt.“ Hermine angelte nach der Apothekentüte, die neben ihr auf dem Boden stand, und zog den Bon heraus. „Ich muss das nur noch umrechnen, dann kannst du es unter den Zutaten mit abrechnen und mir wiedergeben.“  
  
Severus zog ihr den Zettel aus der Hand. „Ich rechne das um, du gehst nach Hause und schläfst dich aus. Ich schick die Rechnung per Eule ans St.-Mungos. Wie heißt der Patient?“  
  
Hermine nahm ihm den Bon wieder ab und ließ sich von Severus eine Feder geben. Sie schrieb Namen und Geburtsdatum von Billie auf die Rückseite, dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und beschriftete auch die Phiole damit. „Wenn ich mich morgen irgendwann am Nachmittag oder frühen Abend ausreichend erholt haben sollte, darf ich dann nochmal herkommen?“  
  
„Wofür?“  
  
Hermine schluckte. Severus hatte bei der Bearbeitung seiner Erinnerungen wenig Interesse daran gezeigt, sie öfter als nötig dabei zu haben. Nur er selbst wusste, was er damit an den Tagen tat, an denen sie arbeitete. Konnte sie da von ihm verlangen, sich so intensiv mit ihr zu befassen? Sie sah ihn mit halb geöffnetem Mund an und konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, die Worte auszusprechen, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen. „Schon gut“, murmelte sie.  
  
Er musterte sie mit schmalen Augen. „Du darfst“, sagte er dann und stand mit der Quittung in der Hand auf, verließ das Labor.  
  
Hermine sah ihm einige Sekunden lang nach, bevor sie ihm folgte, eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Verwunderung im Kopf.   
  


\- - -

  
Bevor sie nach Hause ging, wie Severus es ihr empfohlen hatte, kehrte Hermine nochmal ins St.-Mungos zurück. Sie wollte Billie nicht länger als nötig auf den Trank warten lassen. Sie spürte zwar, dass sie langsam in den Zustand zurückglitt, der sie den ganzen Tag über begleitet hatte, aber noch fühlte sie sich klar genug, um einem ihrer Kollegen einen Trank mit Muggelmedikamenten unterzujubeln, ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Es war ungewohnt still auf der Station. Der Wartebereich war leer, niemand war auf den Gängen. Nur Pascal saß mit seinem malvenfarbenen Umhang am Empfangstresen und bereitete die Akten der letzten erfolgreich behandelten Patienten für die Rechnungsabteilung vor. Sein schmales Gesicht sah genervt aus, er hatte einen Tintenfleck auf der Wange und kratzte sich gerade am Kopf, als er auf Hermine aufmerksam wurde. Sein missmutiger Ausdruck verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln, als er sie erkannte. „Was treibt dich um diese Uhrzeit her?“  
  
Hermine warf verdutzt einen Blick zur Uhr. Es war schon nach zehn. Entweder hatte Severus gelogen, was die Zubereitungszeit des Trankes betraf, oder er hatte sie länger schlafen lassen. Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich hab für Rawlins, William einen Trank zubereiten lassen und ihn vorhin abgeholt. Ich wollte ihn noch eben herbringen, damit er ihn morgen früh gleich bekommen kann.“ Sie stellte die Phiole auf den Tresen.   
  
Pascal durchsuchte den Tisch nach der richtigen Akte. Als er sie gefunden hatte, überflog er die derzeitige Therapie. „Zusätzlich zum Aufmunterungstrank?“  
  
„Nein, stattdessen. Fünf Tropfen morgens, fünf abends.“  
  
Pascal nickte gedankenverloren und notierte sich die Anweisungen in der Akte. Als er den Namen des neuen Trankes eintragen wollte, stutzte er und drehte die Phiole. „Da steht gar nicht drauf, welcher Trank das ist.“  
  
„Er ist speziell für Mr Rawlins, deswegen steht nur sein Name darauf.“  
  
Pascal blinzelte. „Okay, aber was für eine _Art _Trank ist es? Ich muss irgendwas in die Akte schreiben.“  
  
„Stabilisierungstrank“, sagte Hermine knapp.  
  
„Aber der Patient ist doch stabil …“  
  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und hoffte, dass es nur ein kleines bisschen so aussah wie bei Severus. Dann sagte sie: „Er ist stabil, weil er den Aufmunterungstrank bekommt. Den kann er aber nicht für immer nehmen. Diesen Trank schon.“  
  
„Er muss ihn für immer nehmen?“, fragte Pascal entsetzt.  
  
„Ja, wenn er hilft, muss er das. Aber lieber das, als weiter zu leiden, oder?“   
  
Er nickte nachdenklich. „Ich drück ihm die Daumen, dass der Trank hilft“, sagte er dann und vervollständigte seine Eintragungen in der Akte, bevor er sie Hermine reichte, die die Anweisungen unterschrieb.   
  
„Ja, ich auch.“  
  
Pascal schlug die Akte zu und warf sie zurück auf den kleinen Stapel der stationären Patienten. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Wo du gerade da bist …“ Hermine seufzte lautlos und wischte sich über die Stirn. Pascal zog die Akte hervor, über der er eben gebrütet hatte. „Ich kann Leslies Schrift nicht lesen. Was hat er mit dem Patienten gemacht?“  
  
Hermine nahm die Akte entgegen und überflog die Aufzeichnungen ihres Kollegen. Er hatte wirklich eine Sauklaue, sie konnte selbst nur aus dem Zusammenhang erschließen, was da stand. Und dann musste sie ein Grinsen verbergen. „Er hat einen allergischen Ausschlag am Penis behandelt.“  
  
Pascal zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es gibt Tränke, die man … da unten anwendet?“  
  
„Nein“, entgegnete Hermine grinsend. Selbst antiallergische Tränke wurden oral verabreicht und trotzdem hatte sie auf dieser Station, auf der ausschließlich Vergiftungen und Verletzungen durch Tränke, Trankzutaten oder Pflanzen behandelt wurden, schon mehr Penisse untersuchen müssen, als sie jemals erwartet hätte.   
  
„Aber warum …“ Pascal unterbrach sich und hob eine Hand. „Nein, ich will es nicht wissen.“  
  
Hermine schnaubte. „Das hätte ich dir sowieso nicht erklären können, denn ich weiß es selbst nicht.“ Pascal lachte leise. „Ich hau dann mal ab.“ Sie hob die Hand zum Abschied und verließ die Station. Nach Hause zu apparieren traute sie sich aber nicht. Sie nutzte stattdessen die Kamine im Erdgeschoss. Sicher war sicher.


	31. Kapitel 30

In dieser Nacht war Hermine leichtsinnig.   
  
Da die Erinnerung sie den ganzen Tag über in Ruhe gelassen hatte (von dem wattigen Gefühl im Kopf einmal abgesehen) und weil sie bei Severus im Labor so weitestgehend problemlos hatte schlafen können, verzichtete sie auf den Traumlos-Schlaftrank. Sie konnte ohnehin nicht für immer mit dieser Hilfe schlafen; es widerstrebte ihr, länger als nötig darauf zurückzugreifen.   
  
Die ersten ein, zwei Stunden schlief sie auch tatsächlich einigermaßen ruhig. Aber dann suchten die ersten Albträume sie heim.   
  
Sie war im St.-Mungos und betrat ein Behandlungszimmer, in dem ein Patient auf sie wartete. Der Patient war Ron, der die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss stieß. Plötzlich war sie gefesselt und er packte ein OP-Besteck der Muggel aus.  
  
Sie war mit Severus im Wald, um Trankzutaten zu besorgen. Es war hell und warm, vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Blattwerk bis auf den Boden. Dann wurde es dunkel. Hermine blieb stehen und sah hinauf in die Baumkronen. Sie wandte sich verwundert zu Severus um und seine Hand traf sie direkt ins Gesicht. Sie fiel rücklings zu Boden und als sie die Tränen weggeblinzelt hatte, die ihr in die Augen geschossen waren, war er über ihr. Seine schwarzen Haare waren rot und er raunte: „Ich dachte, du magst mich!“  
  
An diesem Punkt kam Hermine dem Aufwachen nahe; nahe genug, um die Angst zu spüren, das heftige, viel zu schnelle Schlagen ihres Herzens.  
  
Und das Gewicht auf ihrer Brust.   
  
Aber sie kam dem Aufwachen nicht nahe genug, um den Albträumen zu entkommen.   
  
Sie war in einem stockdunklen Raum. Rons falsches Lachen hallte von allen Seiten wider. Sie presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren, aber es half nichts. Das Lachen war _in ihrem Kopf_. Sie schrie.  
  
Hermine war im Zauberei-Ministerium, um ihren Gesetzesvorschlag zu verteidigen. Sie konnte die Gesichter der Ministerialbeamten nicht sehen, weil zwei große Lichter direkt auf sie gerichtet waren; alles um sie herum versank im Dunkeln. Sie begann gerade ihre Rede vorzulesen, als sie aus dem Dunkel jenseits des Lichts eine Stimme hörte: „ _Crucio!_ “ Der Fluch traf sie direkt in die Stirn.  
  
Sie war an den Baum gefesselt, Ron stand mit dem Messer vor ihr. Aber statt Voldemort stand ihre Mutter hinter ihm. Das weiße Nachthemd reichte bis auf den Waldboden. „Du warst es mir nicht wert, länger zu leiden“, sagte sie und wandte sich dann Ron zu. „Sei kreativ!“ Und das war er.   
  
„Nein!“, schrie Hermine und das anscheinend nicht nur in ihrem Traum, denn sie hörte sich selbst und da endlich wachte sie auf.   
  
Sie tastete auf ihrem Nachtschrank nach dem Lichtschalter und warf zwei Bücher, ihren Zauberstab und ein Glas Wasser auf den Boden, bis sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte. Das Licht tat in ihren Augen weh, sie rieb sich die Stirn.   
  
_ Atmen!_  
  
Sie tat das mehrere Minuten lang, bis ihr Herzschlag sich langsam beruhigt hatte. Dann klopfte es laut an ihrer Haustür.   
  
Hermine erschrak, starrte ihre Schlafzimmertür an, als wären ihr gerade Ohren gewachsen. Sie kämpfte sich aus der verhedderten Bettdecke. Ihre Füße wurden sofort kalt, als sie über den dunklen Flur ging. Sie öffnete die Tür ein Stück. Ein junger Mann von vielleicht fünfundzwanzig Jahren stand davor, er trug nur ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts, sowie Turnschuhe, deren Schnürsenkel offen an den Seiten hingen. „Ist alles okay bei Ihnen? Ich hab Sie mehrmals schreien gehört.“  
  
Hitze stieg ihr ins Gesicht. „Ja, entschuldigen Sie. Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt, es geht mir gut.“  
  
„Okay …“ Er nickte zweifelnd.   
  
„Danke fürs Nachfragen, aber es ist wirklich alles okay.“ Sie versuchte zu lächeln und es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie das noch niemals zuvor getan; als wüssten ihre Muskeln nicht mehr, wie das funktioniert.   
  
Da sprang er plötzlich nach vorn, stieß sie zusammen mit ihrer Tür in die Wohnung und zog ein Messer aus seiner Shorts, das er ihr direkt vors Gesicht hielt.  
  
Mit einem erstickten Schrei auf den Lippen fuhr Hermine in ihrem Bett hoch. Es war dunkel in ihrem Schlafzimmer, dunkel und still. Sie schaltete das Licht an. Ihr Herz raste, als hätte sie gerade einen Sprint hinter sich, kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Sie lehnte sich mit angewinkelten Beinen gegen das Kopfende ihres Bettes und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Es war kurz vor zwei Uhr morgens.   
  


\- - -

  
Gegen halb drei am Nachmittag stieg Hermine unter die Dusche. Nach der Albtraum-Achterbahn in den frühen Morgenstunden hatte sie dann doch noch den Traumlos-Schlaftrank genommen, eine hohe Dosis davon, und sie hatte geschlafen bis um zwei. Das wattige Gefühl im Kopf war verschwunden, die Erinnerung Dank des Nachwirkens des Trankes noch ruhig. Es lagen etwa zweieinhalb Stunden vor ihr, in denen sie sich fast wieder so fühlen konnte wie noch vor knapp einer Woche.   
  
Als sie um kurz vor sechs an Severus' Tür klopfte, war diese kurze Phase des Luftholens schon wieder vergangen. Die Vehemenz, mit der die Erinnerung sich in ihr Bewusstsein kämpfte, hatte zwar nachgelassen, aber aufpassen musste sie trotzdem noch.   
  
„Du siehst besser aus“, stellte Severus fest, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.  
  
„Ich hab deinen Rat beherzigt und viel geschlafen.“ Sie senkte ihre Stimme, ehe sie hinzufügte: „Direkt nachdem ich durch diverse Albträume gestolpert bin.“  
  
Severus zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Dafür bin ich wieder klar im Kopf, es könnte also schlimmer sein.“  
  
„Wie hartnäckig ist die Erinnerung?“, fragte er.   
  
„Geht so. Ich würde sie gern noch einmal hier anschauen.“  
  
„Möchtest du vorher reden?“  
  
Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, lieber hinterher.“  
  
Severus nickte knapp.  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft. „Dann bis gleich.“ Und ließ ihre Gegenwehr fallen.  
  
Wieder war das Anschauen ihrer Erinnerung anders als die Male davor. Wieder stand etwas anderes im Mittelpunkt. Dieses Mal war es etwas, von dem ihr bisher nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass es Teil dieser Erfahrung war: Wut.   
  
Die Angst, die sie sonst immer empfunden hatte, die Schmerzen, die Hilflosigkeit, die Ausweglosigkeit – alles verblasste unter der rasenden Wut, die sie empfand. Als Voldemort sie in Rons Arme stieß, hätte sie sich am liebsten auf ihn gestürzt und ihm die Augen ausgekratzt. Als Ron sie an den Baum fesselte, wollte sie ihn anschreien, bis ihre Stimme versagte. Als er mit dem Messer auf sie zukam, wollte sie es ihm nur durch die Macht ihrer Gedanken aus der Hand reißen und direkt in seinen Bauch rammen.   
  
Sie fühlte sich wie ein Luftballon kurz vor dem Platzen. Wie ein tobsüchtiger Wolf wehrte sie sich gegen die magischen Fesseln und wäre sie nicht in ihrer Erinnerung gewesen, wo alles bereits passiert und der Ablauf festgelegt war, hätte sie es vermutlich solange getan, bis ihre Handgelenke brachen und sie hätte trotzdem noch die Kraft gefunden, um einen Krater in die Erde zu sprengen.   
  
Niemals zuvor hatte Hermine eine so unbändige Wut empfunden. Wieder begann sie ernsthaft an Severus' Aussage zu zweifeln, dass sie hier nichts Neues empfand, sondern sich nur daran erinnerte. Wäre sie damals tatsächlich so wütend gewesen, dann wäre alles anders gelaufen.   
  
Oder?  
  
Sie erwachte aus der Erinnerung mit einem Schrei, der so erfüllt war von Frust und Abscheu, dass sie vor sich selbst erschrak. Aber nicht genug, um dieses Gefühl verschwinden zu lassen. Sie stand auf und tigerte schnaufend durch das Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Panisch siehst du nicht aus“, stelle Severus fest. Auch er stand auf und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Rückenlehne seines Sessels.  
  
„Nein, ich bin wütend!“, entgegnete Hermine knurrend. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie zu so einem Ton überhaupt fähig war.  
  
„Worauf?“  
  
Sie fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Ihr Körper steckte so voller Energie, dass er zu summen schien. Sie wollte irgendwas kaputt schlagen oder auf etwas draufschlagen oder einschlagen – Hautsache schlagen.   
  
„Auf Ron“, antwortete sie stattdessen, ohne Severus anzusehen. „Wie konnte er das tun? Warum hat er sich nicht mehr gewehrt? Warum hat er einfach aufgegeben und diese Dinge getan?“ Ihre Stimme war immer lauter geworden. „WARUM?“  
  
Severus schnaubte. „Man wehrt sich nicht einfach gegen einen _Imperius _vom Dunklen Lord.“  
  
Hermine wirbelte herum und starrte ihn an. „Doch, Severus, das tut man! Harry hat ihn schon mit vierzehn abgeschüttelt! Man wehrt sich dagegen und wenn es das Letzte ist, was man tut!“ Dann lief sie weiter.  
  
„Potter hat sich dagegen wehren können, weil ein Teil von Voldemorts Seele in ihm steckte. Man kann sich nicht selbst mit einem _Imperius _belegen, ein Teil von ihm ist immer klar geblieben.“  
  
„Er hat auch den _Imperius _von Barty Crouch Junior abgeschüttelt“, beharrte Hermine.  
  
„Voldemort lässt sich nicht gern beherrschen, egal in wessen Körper er sich befindet. Und Barty Crouch Junior war nicht Voldemort“, wandte Severus ein, aber seine Stimme klang leiser als vorher, so als würde er gar nicht mehr ernsthaft versuchen, sie zu erreichen.   
  
Seine Worte zogen auch tatsächlich beinahe ungehört an ihr vorbei. „Ich könnte schreien, so wütend bin ich!“ Sie spie die Worte regelrecht aus. „Ich würde gerade am liebsten Ron an diesen verdammten Baum fesseln und mit dem verdammten Messer vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchteln und ihm Schimpfwörter in die Haut schneiden und ihn mit dem _Crucio _foltern, wieder und wieder, bis ihm die Luft weg bleibt! Ich würde ihn schlagen, bis er nicht mehr weiß, wo oben und unten ist! Ich würde …“ Sie schnaufte und presste sich die Hände an den Kopf, als könnte das die Wut zusammenpressen, die ihr den Schädel zu spalten schien. „Ich würde ihn umbringen! Und …“  
  
„Bitte, Hermine … hör auf!“   
  
Der Klang von Severus' Stimme war so seltsam, dass er tatsächlich zu ihr durchdrang. Sie blieb stehen und sah sich nach ihm um. Er stand immer noch gegen den Sessel gelehnt, hatte sich aber die Hände gegen den Kopf gepresst, genauso wie sie eben, und beugte sich nach vorn, als hätte er Schmerzen. Er stöhnte leise.  
  
„Severus!“ Ihre Wut verpuffte, löste sich einfach auf, so als hätte es sie nie gegeben. „Was ist los?“ Sie war in drei großen Schritten bei ihm und berührte ihn an der Schulter.   
  
Er riss beide Arme hoch, ging auf Abstand. Sein Blick traf sie, aber er schien nicht sie zu sehen. Es war, als würde er in eine parallele Welt blicken.   
  
„Kannst du mich hören?“  
  
Er nickte, das Gesicht verzerrt. „Nicht anfassen!“, murmelte er. Er fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Sie konnte seine Halsschlagader heftig pochen sehen.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid, das wollte ich nicht!“, murmelte Hermine und nagte an ihrer Unterlippe.  
  
Severus verließ das Wohnzimmer, ein bisschen torkelnd und mit vor sich ausgestreckten Armen. Sie hörte, wie er in der Küche das Wasser aufdrehte. Es dauerte danach einige lange Minuten, bis er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam. Als er sie dieses Mal ansah, sah er tatsächlich sie und blickte nicht an ihr vorbei ins Leere.   
  
Hermine stand die ganze Zeit einfach nur da. Bebend. Ihr Herz pochte heftig und ein Gewicht auf ihren Schultern schien sie zu Boden zu drücken. „B-Bist du okay?“, fragte sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Severus nickte. Er sah erschöpft aus, atmete schwer wie ein Läufer nach dem Sprint. „Können wir uns setzen?“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Erst als sie um ihren Sessel herumging, merkte sie, wie sehr ihr die Beine zitterten. „Es tut mir so leid!“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Severus trank einige Schlucke Wasser.   
  
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Hab ich doch.“  
  
„Ja, als es schon zu spät war!“   
  
„Es passierte sehr plötzlich. Der Trank hat aufgehört zu wirken.“  
  
„Der Trank hat …“, murmelte Hermine, dann begriff sie: „Du nimmst die ganze Zeit deinen Trank, wenn ich hier bin?“   
  
Er wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Natürlich. Was dachtest du, wie ich dich hierbei begleiten kann?“  
  
Sie riss die Augen auf. Etwas Heißes schwoll in ihr an. „Du hast gesagt, du kämst zurecht mit der Erinnerung!“  
  
„Das heißt nicht, dass sie mir nicht zusetzt.“ Wieder trank er von seinem Wasser. Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er das Glas wieder abstellte.   
  
„Das hättest du mir sagen müssen!“  
  
Er sah sie scharf an. „Und dann?“  
  
„Dann hätte ich jemand anderen gebeten, mich dabei zu begleiten!“   
  
„Wen denn? Wem hättest du davon erzählen wollen?“, fragte er provokant.  
  
Hermine presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. „Jedem außer dir“, sagte sie dann gepresst.   
  
„Mach dir doch nichts vor“, sagte er bitter, „Du hast niemanden, dem du jetzt noch davon erzählen könntest.“   
  
Hermine blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg. Als sie wieder atmen konnte, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
„Genauso wenig wie ich“, fügte Severus hinzu. „Das ist etwas zwischen dir und mir.“ Er sah sie an und sein Blick stellte die feinen Härchen auf ihren Armen auf. „Davon mal abgesehen war es kein Problem, bis der Trank aufhörte zu wirken.“  
  
Hermine räusperte sich. „Wie kam das? Hattest du ihn falsch dosiert?“  
  
„Ich dosiere keine Tränke falsch!“, sagte Severus und rümpfte die Nase.  
  
„Was ist dann passiert?“  
  
Seine Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete. Er sah sie düster an, aber Hermine hob nur fragend ihre Augenbrauen. „Es fällt mir schwer, genug davon zu mir zu nehmen.“  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, diese Aussage zu verstehen. Die Menge des Trankes, die Severus ihr für eine ganze Schicht im St.-Mungos mitgegeben hatte, würde in ein Schnapsglas passen. Und dann erinnerte sie sich an seine Bemerkung in der Nacht, in der er ihr den Trank das erste Mal gegeben hatte. _Man darf ihn nicht zu oft nehmen, sonst entwickelt man eine bleibende Resistenz dagegen._ „Wie viel des Trankes musst du nehmen, damit er wirkt?“, fragte sie langsam.  
  
Severus wog den Kopf. „Etwa ein Glas für eine Stunde“, sagte er leise und warf dabei einen Blick auf sein Wasserglas.  
  
Hermine keuchte. „Das hört jetzt auf!“, beschloss sie. „Meine Erinnerung ist schwach genug, ich komm alleine zurecht. Jetzt bist du wieder dran.“  
  
Er lachte bitter. „Und wie willst _du _mich weiterhin begleiten?“, fragte er scharf.  
  
„Genauso wie du mich. Im Gegensatz zu dir muss ich nur ein Schnapsglas von deinem Trank nehmen, um einige Stunden über die Runden zu kommen.“  
  
„Noch“, grollte er.  
  
„Diese Resistenz hast du kaum innerhalb der letzten vier Tage entwickelt.“  
  
Er brummte leise.  
  
„Wie lange, Severus?“  
  
Er fasste sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an die Nasenwurzel. „Etwa ein Jahr.“  
  
Sie nickte. „Bis dahin sollten wir mit deinen Dämonen durch sein.“  
  
Einen Moment lang schwieg er. Er war sichtlich unzufrieden mit ihrer Entscheidung, ein Muskel in seinem Nasenflügel zuckte immer wieder. „Schön!“, grollte er schließlich. „Und was willst du wegen dieser Feier am Samstag machen?“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen spricht, auch da deinen Trank zu nehmen.“  
  
„Du solltest es damit nicht übertreiben. Die Erinnerung und ihre Auswirkungen lassen sich nicht für immer abschalten.“  
  
„Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?“  
  
Er sah sie düster an. „Natürlich.“  
  
„Was ist passiert?“  
  
Severus holte tief Luft, ließ sie aber größtenteils ungenutzt entweichen, bevor er sagte: „Als ich damals die richtige Zusammensetzung des Trankes rausgefunden hatte und merkte, dass er tatsächlich so wirkte, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte, hab ich ihn fast zwei Wochen lang durchgängig genommen. Ich bekam Halluzinationen und ging drei Tage lang durch die Hölle.“  
  
„Charmant“, erwiderte Hermine. „Aber ich hab nicht vor, ihn so lange zu nehmen. Die nächsten Tage hab ich Nachtschicht, vielleicht hab ich Glück und es bleibt ruhig. Ich werd ihn jedenfalls so selten wie möglich nehmen.“  
  
Severus nickte. Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille sagte er: „Was ich sagte, bevor …“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Das meinte ich ernst. Weasley hatte keine Chance gegen den _Imperius _von Voldemort. Potter ist kein Maßstab. Der einzige, der sich sonst noch dagegen hätte wehren können, war Albus. Und Minerva hätte es ihm wohl aus reinem Starrsinn schwer gemacht.“ Den letzten Satz fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.  
  
Hermine lächelte kurz, aber es verblasste schnell. „Du hast es auch nicht geschafft“, erinnerte sie sich.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Hermine dachte über seine Einschätzung nach. Ihr war nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Horkrux-Anteil von Harry verhindert haben könnte, dass Voldemort ihn komplett beherrschen konnte. Ihr war bis eben aber auch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie so viel Wut auf Ron in sich tragen könnte. Vielleicht hatte Ron tatsächlich keine Chance gehabt; aber ihre Wut interessierte das gerade herzlich wenig. Sie brannte in ihr wie Alkohol auf einer offenen Wunde.  
  
Severus stieß scharf Luft durch seine Nase. Erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass er sie beobachtete und dass ihre Gedanken sich wohl zumindest teilweise auf ihrem Gesicht widergespiegelt hatten. „Wie bist du damals mit Weasley klargekommen, wenn du so viel Wut auf ihn in dir trägst?“  
  
„Willst du darüber jetzt wirklich noch sprechen?“  
  
„Solange du nicht wieder anfängst, seine Folter zu planen, werde ich zurechtkommen.“  
  
„Okay“, sagte sie leise. „Ich spüre diese Wut heute zum ersten Mal.“ Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Ich wusste nicht, dass das in mir ist.“  
  
„Es muss dir trotzdem schwer gefallen sein.“  
  
„Ja, sehr. Ron wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass ich nicht mit ihm zusammen sein will. Er wollte wissen warum.“ Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, rümpfte die Nase.  
  
„Was hast du ihm gesagt?“  
  
„Nichts.“ Sie hob die Schultern hoch, ließ sie wieder fallen. „Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? Ich wollte ihn nicht anlügen.“  
  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Es ist für mich ein Unterschied, ob ich jemandem etwas verschweige oder ob ich ihn anlüge.“  
  
„Touché“, murmelte Severus. „Da ihr immer noch befreundet seid, nehme ich an, er hat irgendwann aufgegeben?“  
  
„Ja, irgendwann …“ Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände. „Nachdem du mir damals den Trank gegeben hattest, der meine Erinnerung zum Schweigen brachte, dachte ich, ich könnte vielleicht doch mit ihm zusammen sein. Ich dachte, ich könnte es irgendwann abhaken.“ Sie lachte freudlos. „War eine miese Idee. Ron hat es selbst gemerkt. Er meinte, es sei, als wäre ich nicht wirklich da, wenn wir zusammen sind. Er hat es dann beendet und endlich aufgehört zu fragen, was sich geändert hat.“  
  
„So viel Vernunft hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut“, sagte Severus.  
  
„Er ist erschreckend vernünftig geworden, gerade seitdem er Kinder hat. Aber er hatte auch damals schon so seine Momente“, entgegnete Hermine schmunzelnd. Sie sah Severus an. Lange. Früher hatte sie es keine fünf Sekunden geschafft, seinem Blick standzuhalten; heute wäre es ihr nicht mal aufgefallen, wenn es fünfzig geworden wären. „Ich werd dann mal gehen“, sagte sie schließlich.   
  
Severus nickte und stand auf. „Ich hol dir eine Phiole meines Trankes. Ich hab zuletzt sieben Tropfen pro Stunde für dich kalkuliert. Da deine Erinnerung jetzt an Kraft verloren hat, kannst du es wieder mit fünf oder sechs versuchen.“  
  
„Okay. Wann möchtest du mit deiner nächsten Erinnerung weitermachen?“  
  
„Nächste Woche“, sagte er, „Ich brauche eine Pause.“  
  
Hermine nickte. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich schick dir eine Eule, wenn ich weiß, wann ich frei habe.“  
  
Severus ging hinab ins Labor und kam wenig später mit einer Glasphiole in der Hand zurück. So richtig glücklich schien er immer noch nicht darüber, dass nun sie diejenige sein würde, die diesen Trank händelte. Aber er gab ihn ihr. „Du kannst trotzdem herkommen“, sagte er dabei leise. „Ich bin nicht … unfähig, dir zuzuhören.“  
  
„Das weiß ich, Severus.“ Sie berührte seine Hand, als sie ihm die Phiole abnahm, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
  


\- - -

  
Wenn es ein Schicksal gab, dann war es Hermine in den nächsten Tagen gnädig. Die Nachtschichten, die sie im St.-Mungos arbeitete, verliefen weitestgehend ruhig. Sie beschäftigte sich viel mit liegen gebliebenem Papierkram und kontrollierte die Bestände, wenn gerade keine Patienten zu behandeln waren. Einzig das Wachbleiben bereitete ihre Schwierigkeiten; ihre Tage waren mühsam, viel erholsamen Schlaf bekam sie nicht und so nickte sie mehrmals über den Akten ein. Ein Teil von ihr schien glücklicherweise nie zu vergessen, dass sie bei der Arbeit war, denn bevor sie zu tief in ihre Albträume sinken konnte, wachte sie jedes Mal wieder auf – mit heftig pochendem Herzen und nassen Händen, aber zumindest ohne dass Teile der Erinnerung an ihr kleben blieben.  
  
Auf Severus' Trank musste sie nur einmal zurückgreifen. Paulines Klopfen riss sie aus einem Zustand geistiger Abwesenheit. „Wir brauchen dich, Hermine! Ich hab so was noch nicht gesehen, überall Schnittwunden. Er sagt, es sei eine Pflanze gewesen, aber er rückt nicht mit der Sprache raus. Bestimmt was illegal Gezüchtetes …“  
  
Hermine wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich komm sofort“, sagte sie.  
  
„Beeil dich, er verliert viel Blut!“  
  
„Ich sagte, ich komme!“, herrschte Hermine sie an. Paulines entsetzter Blick ließ Hermine innerlich zusammenzucken. Sie fuhr sich über die Stirn. „Tut mir leid. Gib ihm schon mal einen Blut bildenden Trank, ich bin sofort da.“ Pauline nickte wortlos und nachdem sie die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zog Hermine Severus' Trank aus ihrer Tasche und ließ fünf Tropfen davon direkt in ihren Mund fallen. Sie hatte ihre Erinnerung inzwischen ganz gut im Griff, aber nicht gut genug, um sich ohne diesen Trank einem Patienten mit zahlreichen Schnittwunden zu stellen.   
  
Als sie am Freitagmorgen ihre letzte Nachtschicht beendete, übergab sie die Station an Patrick. Sie hatten sich nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem er sie früher nach Hause geschickt hatte. „Geht es dir wieder besser?“, fragte er daher.  
  
Hermine lächelte ihn müde an. „Ja, geht es.“  
  
Diesmal schien er ihr zu glauben. Vielleicht tat er das aber auch nur, weil niemand besonders gut aussah, wenn er drei Nachtschichten hinter sich hatte. Dass sie sich tagsüber durch lange Stunden quälte, in denen Albträume sie wieder in den Wald zerrten, ehe sie dann doch widerwillig zum Traumlos-Schlaftrank griff, erzählte sie ihm natürlich nicht.   
  
Sie entwickelte allmählich eine regelrechte Angst vor dem Schlafen. Eigentlich wollte sie gern so bald wie möglich komplett auf den Traumlos-Schlaftrank verzichten, denn der Schlaf damit war anders. Sie war zwar hinterher nicht weniger körperlich erholt, aber geistig war es belastend. Der Geist brauchte die Träume. Sie länger abzuschalten, ließ sie sich schwerfällig im Kopf fühlen, so als hätte sich zu viel Papierkram auf einem Schreibtisch angesammelt – sie brauchte lange, um zu finden, was sie suchte, und immer wieder gingen Notizen verloren.   
  
Aber jeder dieser Versuche endete damit, dass sie zitternd und schluchzend im Bad stand und sich kaltes Wasser über die Handgelenke laufen ließ, um das Gefühl der Fesseln loszuwerden. Oder mit ihrem Geschirr, dass sie wutentbrannt gegen die Wand warf, bis sie nichts mehr fand, das sie werfen konnte – was sie nur noch wütender machte. Ohne den Schallschutzzauber, mit dem sie ihre Wohnung belegt hatte, hätte sie vermutlich schon diverse Anzeigen wegen Ruhestörung bekommen. Gestern endete ihr Versuch im Bad, wo sie etwas Magensäure in die Toilette würgte, weil die Schmerzen des längst vergangenen _Crucios _sie so überwältigten, dass ihr davon übel geworden war. Ohne den Traumlos-Schlaftrank litt nicht nur ihr Kopf, sondern auch ihr Körper.   
  
„Wie kommst du mit dem ersten Entwurf voran?“, fragte Patrick in diesem Moment und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
Wo waren sie? Richtig. Der Gesetzesentwurf.   
  
„Ganz gut“, entgegnete sie, während sie ihren Umhang in den Schrank hängte. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen die Zeit, die sie nicht arbeitend, schlafend oder in ihre Erinnerung versunken verbracht hatte, tatsächlich dazu genutzt, um aus den Stichpunkten ihres letzten Treffens einen Gesetzesentwurf zu formulieren. „Ich hab am Donnerstag frei, vielleicht können wir uns da treffen?“  
  
Er kniff ein Auge zu, während er überlegte. „Vormittags würde gehen, aber die Kinder sind da, meine Frau muss arbeiten.“  
  
„Das macht nichts. Wann soll ich da sein?“  
  
„Gegen zehn?“  
  
„Das passt. Sehen wir uns vorher noch?“  
  
Er lachte kurz auf, dann sah er sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ja. Morgen auf deiner Party, Hermine.“  
  
Sie schlug sich eine Hand vor die Stirn. „Stimmt ja.“ Sie hatte die Gästeliste nur überflogen und danach zur Seite gelegt. „Dann bis morgen!“  
  
Mit ihren letzten Arbeitstagen vor der Party hinter sich, stieg ihre Angst vor dem Wiedersehen mit Ron um ein Vielfaches an. Nachdem sie ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte, beschäftigte sie sich wieder mit ihrer Erinnerung. Inzwischen wurde es schwerer, sich so hineinfallen zu lassen, als würde sie sie gerade wieder erleben. Geräusche aus ihrer Wohnung wurden immer deutlicher hörbar und das Tappen einer Eule an ihrem Fenster riss sie komplett heraus, was bisher noch nie passiert war. Anscheinend bevorzugte ihr Geist es nun, sie mit den ungewollten Wiederholungen im Schlaf zu terrorisieren.  
  
Und dann war es auch schon soweit, dass sie sich für die Party fertig machte und Severus' Trank Tropfen für Tropfen in ein kleines Glas zählte. Um sicher zu gehen, hatte sie beschlossen, sechs Tropfen pro Stunde anzusetzen. Die Party begann um sechs und weil die Weasleys allesamt gern feierten, kalkulierte sie acht Stunden ein. Sie trank das Glas in einem Zug aus und stellte es in die Spüle, dann überlegte sie, ob sie noch etwas vergessen hatte, atmete tief durch und disapparierte.


	32. Kapitel 31

Das Wetter war warm, die Stimmung ausgelassen, das Essen reichlich und gut (Hermine hätte ihre rechte Hand darauf verwettet, dass Molly dafür gesorgt hatte). Aber – und dessen war Hermine sich sicher, ohne gezählt zu haben – es waren definitiv mehr als achtundzwanzig Gäste hier. Sie schnaubte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Ließ den Blick über die Grüppchen und den geschmückten Garten wandern, nahm die Stimmung in sich auf und lächelte. Es war gut, genau so wie Ginny es organisiert hatte. Es waren alle da, die ihr wichtig waren und niemand ließ sie vergessen, dass das ihr Abend war. Jeder hatte sie beglückwünscht, jeder wollte mit ihr tanzen. Die Kinder tobten ausgelassen durch den Garten und jagten ein paar Gnome (manchmal auch umgekehrt) und Hermine versuchte, sich anstecken zu lassen von der Freude, die in der Luft lag.  
  
Erfolglos. Seitdem Ron sie zur Begrüßung umarmt und ihr zu ihrem Abschluss gratuliert hatte, gab es diesen Teil in ihr, der angespannt war. Etwas in ihr wartete auf einen Angriff.  
  
Sie versuchte, es zu ignorieren. Sie versuchte, froh darüber zu sein, dass es nur das war und keine Flashbacks. Aber der Abend lief trotzdem an ihr vorbei wie eine Abfolge von Schnappschüssen. Der Kontext ging verloren in dem Bedürfnis, Ron immer im Auge zu behalten. Immerhin bemerkte er es nicht. Sie musste sich einfach zusammenzureißen und bei sich zu bleiben. Es war doch auch absolut absurd! Es waren so viele Leute hier, selbst wenn Ron sie angreifen wollte, würde er nicht weit kommen. Es war absurd und irrational und absolut unbeherrschbar, denn ihr Blick lag schon wieder auf seinem Rücken.  
  
Charlie unterbrach ihren Blickkontakt, als er mit einer weiteren Portion vom Buffet zurückkehrte und wieder sein Fleisch mit dem Zauberstab in mundgerechte Stücke zerteilte. Hermine zwang sich, ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und musterte die dick bandagierten Hand, mit der er angereist war. „Hab noch Glück gehabt“, erzählte er ihr zwischen zwei Bissen Kartoffelgratin. „Hätte ich zwei Schritte weiter links gestanden, hätte es mein Gesicht erwischt.“ Seine Augen glühten vor Begeisterung, während Hermine ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. (Ron lachte.)  
  
„Und? Denkst du schon über die nächste Ausbildung nach?“, fragte Bill sie quer über den Tisch hinweg und beinahe hätte Hermine erzählt, dass Severus sie das Gleiche gefragt hatte.  
  
Sie schluckte ihre Antwort und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Jetzt ist genug.“  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß ihr Vater, der von Arthur in ein Gespräch verwickelt worden war. (Ron breitete die Arme aus, als sein Sohn ihm entgegenlief und wirbelte ihn herum.) Hermine spitzte die Ohren und hörte ihn sagen: „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie Windkraftanlagen funktionieren, Arthur. Aber ich kann mal schauen, ob ich ein Buch dazu für dich finde.“ Er hob den Blick, begegnete ihrem und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Sie wusste, dass Feiern in magischer Gesellschaft ihm einiges abverlangten; sie rissen ihn selbst nach all den Jahren noch heraus aus seiner Komfortzone und Hermine war ihm dankbar dafür, dass er trotzdem da war.  
  
Patrick, Annabeth und Miriam saßen am anderen Ende des Tisches und unterhielten sich angeregt. (Ron setzte sich zwei Stühle weiter neben Katie, seinen Sohn über die Schulter geworfen.) Patricks Frau Marissa beugte ihr Ohr gerade Fleur entgegen, die sie etwas gefragt hatte. Sie nickte heftig und entgegnete etwas, das sie beide zum Lachen brachte. (Ron nahm sein Glas und trank etwas.)  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Sie musste sich entspannen. Die Erinnerung war doch ruhig. Sie wusste, dass Ron ihr nichts tun wollte. Das alles war längst vergangen, sie musste … das einfach loslassen.  
  
Als Patrick sie vorhin begrüßt hatte, hatte er ihr erzählt, dass Billie heute entlassen worden war. Der Trank schlug an, es ging ihm besser. „Er meinte, es wäre wieder okay zu existieren. Das ist doch immerhin ein Anfang“, berichtete Patrick. Dem konnte Hermine nur zustimmen. In zwei Wochen hatte Patrick ihn nochmal zur Kontrolle einbestellt, dann würde sich zeigen, ob der Trank tatsächlich hielt, was er im Moment versprach.  
  
Ja, das war besser. Arbeit war ein gutes, ungefährliches Thema. Dort konnte sie bleiben und sich entspannen. Langsam atmete sie aus, blinzelte.  
  
In diesem Moment tippte ihr jemand gegen die Schulter. Sie wandte sich um und …  
  
… die Zeit stand still.  
  
Ihr Herz stolperte.  
  
Ihre Kopfhaut prickelte.  
  
Ihre Hand zuckte.  
  
Ron stand neben ihr.  
  
„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?“, fragte er mit einem schelmischen Blick und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.  
  
Sie starrte ihn an. Eine Sekunde lang, zwei, drei.  
  
Dann zwang sie sich, Luft zu holen. Nickte, rang sich ein Lächeln ab, überwand sich und legte ihre Hand in seine.  
  
Während Ron sie zur freien Rasenfläche im Garten führte, wo auch schon Molly mit Harry tanzte und George mit Katie, zählte Hermine in Gedanken ihre Atmung. Es gab keine Bilder, die sich ihr aufdrängten, keine Geräusche, Stimmen oder Gerüche, nicht mal starke Emotionen – aber ihr Körper reagierte jetzt trotz Severus' Trank auf Ron. Anscheinend gab es eine Ebene, auf der er nicht ausschalten konnte, dass sie etwas Schlimmes durch Ron erlebt hatte. _Mit. Mit Ron_ , verbesserte sie sich.  
  
Er wandte sich zu ihr um und legte seine rechte Hand an ihre Taille, während er seine linke mit ihrer verschränkte. Er begann sich zur Musik zu bewegen, was er inzwischen wirklich gut konnte; Katie hatte ihn vor ihrer Hochzeit zu einem Tanzkurs verdonnert. Und Ron genoss es sichtlich, tanzen zu können.  
  
„Ist alles okay?“, fragte er nach ein paar Schritten und runzelte die Stirn. „Du wirkst angespannt.“  
  
Hermine schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, alles okay. Ich hab das mit dem Tanzen nur nicht so gut drauf wie du.“ Sie lachte nervös. Ihre Stimme klang dumpf in ihren Ohren.  
  
„Hör einfach auf zu denken.“ Ron lächelte sie an.  
  
„Du weißt schon, wem du das sagst, oder?“, fragte sie und war beeindruckt davon, wie locker ihre Stimme klang, obwohl nichts in ihrem Körper locker war. Jedenfalls soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Sie spürte nicht, wohin sie trat. Sie spürte nicht mal Rons Hand an ihrer Taille oder seine andere Hand in ihrer. Es war, als wäre ihr Körper vom Hals abwärts einfach verschwunden.  
  
Ein Summen in ihrem Kopf verschluckte seine Antwort, aber er lachte und so lachte Hermine einfach mit und hoffte, dass er keine Frage gestellt hatte. Sie ließ den Blick schweifen und konzentrierte sich auf all die Dinge, die sie im Garten sehen konnte. Die runden Lichter, die wie überdimensionale Glühwürmchen in der Luft schwebten und für ein sanftes Licht in der Dämmerung sorgten. Harry, der sich Ginny schnappte und sie wild herumwirbelte; sie lachte. James, Grace und Louis, die beim Geräteschuppen standen und etwas ansahen, das James in der Hand hielt. Zwei Gnome, die nun, da die Kinder sich nicht mehr um sie kümmerten, in ihre Erdlöcher zurückkrochen.  
  
„Hermine?“  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen. „Was?“  
  
Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Ist wirklich alles okay?“  
  
„Ja, ist es.“ Sie nickte nachdrücklich. „Ich muss nur mal kurz …“ Sie warf einen Blick zum Haus.  
  
„Oh, klar“, sagte er und ließ sie los.  
  
Hermine warf ihm ein wackeliges Lächeln zu, ehe sie über den Rasen hinweg zum Haus flüchtete. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie stolpern und schwanken, weil sie immer noch nicht spürte, wo ihre Füße waren. Im Haus ließ sie eine Hand an der Wand, bis sie die Tür zum Bad erreicht hatte. Sie schloss hinter sich ab und sank erschöpft auf den Toilettendeckel.  
  
Das Rauschen in ihren Ohren nahm zu, ihr Herz pochte wild, sie spürte es in ihrem Kopf. Ihr war unglaublich heiß, aber sie zitterte. Sie verbarg das Gesicht hinter den Händen und schloss die Augen. „2560“, murmelte sie, „2547 … 2534 … 2521 …“ Sie holte tief Luft und atmete bebend aus. „2508 … 2495 … 2482 … 2469.“ Sie schlug die Augen auf. Langsam ließ das Rauschen nach, kehrte das Gefühl in ihren Körper zurück.  
  
Mit steifen Gliedern stand sie auf und ging zum Waschbecken. Das Wasser auf ihren Händen nahm sie kaum wahr, weil ihre Finger so kalt waren. Sie drehte die Temperatur auf heiß und zog die Hände erst weg, als sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Sie pochten und waren rot.  
  
Hermine sah sich im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken an. Wäre sie eine ihrer Patientinnen, hätte sie sich befohlen, sich hinzulegen. Sie trank ein paar Schlucke Wasser aus der Hand und spritzte es sich ins Gesicht. Einige Minuten blieb sie mit geschlossenen Augen über das Waschbecken gebeugt stehen und konzentrierte sich nur auf ihre Atmung. Als sie sich das nächste Mal im Spiegel ansah, war wieder etwas Farbe in ihre Wangen zurückgekehrt.  
  
Draußen war es merklich dunkler geworden. Das Tageslicht schwand jetzt schnell, die ersten Sterne blitzten bereits im dunkelblauen Himmel. Aber es war immer noch warm. Sie setzte sich und griff nach ihrem Glas.  
  
Ginny fiel so stürmisch neben sie auf ihren Stuhl, dass er kurz auf zwei Beinen stand. Sie hatte rote Flecken im Gesicht und war sichtlich vergnügt. „Wo warst du denn so lange?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Drinnen, ich brauchte kurz eine Pause“, entgegnete Hermine. Das Kondenswasser vom Glas tropfte ihr auf die Hose.  
  
Ginnys Blick wurde ernst. „Geht es dir gut?“  
  
„Ja, es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur ein bisschen überarbeitet und wenn du jetzt wieder anfängst, auf mein Projekt zu schimpfen, verhex ich dich!“  
  
Ginny hob unschuldig die Hände in die Höhe.  
  
In versöhnlicherem Ton fügte sie hinzu: „Die Party ist toll, ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür.“  
  
Sie machte eine wegwischende Geste mit der Hand. „Es hat Spaß gemacht und es ist einfach schön, dass alle mal wieder zusammenkommen.“  
  
„Stimmt, das ist viel zu selten geworden.“ Hermine ließ ihren Blick am Tisch entlang gleiten. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Vater, der gerade mit niemandem sprach, sondern versuchte, dem Gespräch zwischen Fleur und Patrick zu folgen. Hermine konnte all die Fragen, die dabei in seinem Kopf auftauchten, fast in seinen Augen lesen. „Ich geh mich mal ein bisschen um meinen Vater kümmern“, sagte sie an Ginny gewandt und stand auf.  
  
Als sie neben ihm angekommen war, tat sie das gleiche wie vorhin Ron – sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und fragte: „Darf ich bitten?“  
  
Er lächelte sehr breit und ergriff ihre Hand. „Gern.“  
  
Als sie mit ihm auf der Rasenfläche angekommen war, sagte sie: „Du musst führen, Dad. Ich kann immer noch nicht tanzen.“  
  
Er lachte. „Dann solltest du das als nächstes lernen.“  
  
„Ja, mal sehen.“ Sie hatten kaum angefangen, sich zur Musik zu bewegen, als Hermine schon spürte, wie sich etwas in ihr entspannte. Egal, wie selten sie einander sahen, egal, was in ihrer beider Leben passierte, bei ihrem Vater fühlte sie sich geborgen.  
  
„Du siehst traurig aus, Mina“, stellte er in diesem Moment fest.  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Nur … belastet, denke ich. Ist gerade eine anstrengende Zeit.“  
  
„Möchtest du darüber reden?“  
  
Sie wandte den Blick ab und als würde er ihn magisch anziehen, landete er wieder bei Ron, der gerade seine Tochter auf dem Schoß hatte und einen Serviettenschwan für sie tanzen ließ. „Nein“, sagte sie nachdenklich. „Ich würde nur gern … einfach mal wieder loslassen.“  
  
„Wie könnte das denn aussehen?“ Er drehte sich mit ihr und ihre Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zu ihm zurück. Sein Blick war so offen und voller aufrichtigem Interesse, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
  
„Ohne die Hilfe eines Zaubertranks zu schlafen, wäre ein toller Anfang“, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
„Ach Mina“, seufzte er und zog sie an sich.  
  
Hermine verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und der Geruch ihrer Kindheit ließ sie trocken schluchzen. Es war gerade mal acht Tage her, seitdem Severus' Trank seine Wirkung verloren und sie beschlossen hatte, sich ihrer Erinnerung zu stellen. Acht Tage, in denen sie versucht hatte, sich wieder an die neuen alten Regeln zu gewöhnen. Acht Tage, seitdem ihr Geist ins Chaos gestürzt worden war und jetzt hier, in den Armen ihres Vaters, ging etwas in ihr, das versucht hatte, tapfer zu sein, in die Knie und sie fühlte sich wieder wie ein kleines Kind. „Darf ich heute bei dir übernachten?“, fragte sie leise.  
  
„Natürlich.“  
  


\- - -

  
Es war nach zwölf, als die letzten Gäste, die nicht im Fuchsbau übernachten würden, aufgebrochen waren. Die Kinder waren alle nacheinander auf dem Schoß ihrer Eltern oder zusammengerollt in einer Ecke des Gartens eingeschlafen und nachdem alle mit Decken, Umhängen und Wärmezaubern belegt worden waren, war es ruhiger geworden. Die Lichtkugeln hatten sich über dem langen Tisch versammelt, ein paar Sorten alkoholischer Getränke fanden ihren Weg nach draußen und seitdem Hermine beschlossen hatte, die Nacht nicht allein in ihrer Wohnung zu verbringen, hatte auch ihre Anspannung etwas nachgelassen.  
  
Sie hatte sich neben ihren Vater gesetzt und Ron nun über den Tisch hinweg im Blick. Sie hasste es, dass seine bloße Anwesenheit sie in diese völlig unangebrachte Alarmbereitschaft versetzte; ihr Bedürfnis, zu jedem Zeitpunkt sehen zu können, wo er war und was er tat, war überwältigend.  
  
Er hingegen war mehr auf seine Frau fixiert. Katie lachte viel im Gespräch mit ihm. Sie zupfte ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, legte die Hand auf sein Bein und lehnte sich gegen ihn, als der Abend voran schritt. Vor der Nacht im Wald war Hermine überzeugt gewesen, dass sie irgendwann diejenige sein würde, die diese Dinge so selbstverständlich mit ihm tat. Jetzt Katie dabei zu beobachten, war … grotesk. Es gab diesen Teil in ihr, der es ihr neidete, den Mann bekommen zu haben, der ihrer hätte werden sollen. Und gleichzeitig wollte sie um keinen Preis mit ihr tauschen. Die alten Gefühle, die Severus' Trank so lange abgekapselt und konserviert hatte, kollidierten mit ihrer jetzigen Realität und nichts passte mehr zueinander.  
  
„Du starrst ihn an, Mina“, raunte ihr Vater ihr in diesem Moment ins Ohr.  
  
Hermine blinzelte, ihre Wangen wurden heiß. „Ich war in Gedanken“, murmelte sie.  
  
Anstatt zu antworten, strich er ihr mit der Hand über den Rücken, beugte sich aber gleichzeitig schon wieder Arthur zu, dessen Vorrat an Fragen zu Muggeldingen auch nach all den Jahren noch nicht erschöpft war.  
  
Später im Auto sah Hermine aus dem Beifahrerfenster und ließ die dunkle Landschaft an sich vorbeiziehen. Die Fahrt vom Fuchsbau zum Haus ihrer Eltern dauerte gut eine halbe Stunde; das waren dreißig Minuten Pause für ihren Kopf. Dreißig Minuten, in denen sie versuchte, nicht mehr an den Abend zu denken oder daran, dass sie sich für nächste Woche mit Harry und Ron zum Mittagessen verabredet hatte, damit die beiden sie endlich gehen ließen.  
  
Vielleicht hatte ihr Vater gemerkt, dass sie diese Pause dringend brauchte, denn er sprach sie nicht an, fragte nichts, sagte nichts. Nur hin und wieder, wenn er an einer roten Ampel stand, bemerkte Hermine, wie er sie ansah.  
  
Sie war so tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie es nicht bemerkte, als sie zu Hause angekommen waren. Ihr Vater berührte sie an der Schulter. „Wir sind da“, sagte er.  
  
„Oh“, murmelte Hermine, schnallte sich ab und folgte ihm über den schmalen Weg durch den Vorgarten zur Haustür. Sie fröstelte, zog ihren Umhang enger um ihren Körper.  
  
„Wollen wir noch einen Tee trinken?“, fragte ihr Vater, nachdem er seine Jacke ausgezogen hatte. Im Licht des kleinen Flurs waren die grauen Strähnen in seinen Haaren noch deutlicher zu sehen als sonst.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde lieber schlafen gehen.“ Sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie einschlafen würde, bevor Severus' Trank seine Wirkung verlor. _Bitte, nur eine Stunde albtraumfreier Schlaf ohne den Traumlos-Schlaftrank …_  
  
Als sie im Bad war und sich die Zähne putzte, vermied Hermine den Blick in den Spiegel. Das Licht war zu grell, ihre Augen juckten vor Müdigkeit. Sie verwandelte ihre Bluse und ihre Hose in einen Pyjama und stockte an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern. Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass sie im Bett ihrer Mutter schlafen würde – oder auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, aber dann hätte sie auch in ihre Wohnung gehen können.  
  
Ihr Vater sah von seinem Buch zu ihr auf, folgte ihrem Blick und nahm die Lesebrille ab. „Du hast früher schon immer lieber auf ihrer Seite gelegen als auf meiner“, sagte er leise.  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Das lag nur daran, dass es bei Mum nicht so warm war. Du bist wie ein Ofen.“  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und als ihr Vater lächelte, tat es auch Hermine. Sie ging zum Ehebett und schlüpfte unter die Decke ihrer Mutter. Vielleicht war es Einbildung, aber für einen Moment glaubte sie, ihren Geruch noch wahrnehmen zu können.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Mina“, sagte ihr Vater und schaltete seine Nachttischlampe aus.  
  
„Gute Nacht.“  
  
Sie lag auf dem Rücken, eine Hand unter dem Kissen, ein Bein leicht angewinkelt, und starrte an die Decke. Ihre Augen waren so müde, sie wollte sie schließen und einschlafen und für ein paar gnädige Stunden nicht denken müssen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht überwinden. Ihr Herz pochte heftig. Sie wusste, was sie vom Schlaf zu erwarten hatte.  
  
Und dann hörte Severus' Trank auf zu wirken. Hermine stöhnte leise, als die Erinnerung wieder spürbar wurde. Die Begegnung mit Ron, mit ihm zu sprechen, ihn zu berühren, von ihm berührt zu werden – das alles hatte ihren Geist aufgewühlt wie einen schlammigen Tümpel. Was sie vorhin nicht hatte spüren können, drängte sich ihr jetzt auf: Seine Hand an ihrer Taille, die Wärme seiner Finger an ihren eigenen, sein Geruch, der nach all den Jahren wirklich immer noch der gleiche war. Sie presste sich den Handballen gegen die Stirn und atmete mehrmals tief durch.  
  
„Was ist los, Mina?“, fragte ihr Vater leise in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
  
Sie erschrak. Sie hatte gedacht, er würde schon schlafen. „Nichts, es geht gleich wieder.“ Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch, sie zitterte.  
  
Er drehte ihr den Kopf zu. „Bist du dafür mit hergekommen?“  
  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, ein dicker Knoten schnürte ihr den Hals zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Ihr Vater streckte seinen Arm aus. „Komm her“, sagte er, auch seine Stimme klang erstickt.  
  
Hermine rutschte über die Matratze und schmiegte sich in seinen Arm, so wie sie es schon als kleines Kind getan hatte, wenn ein Albtraum sie geweckt hatte. Ein paar heiße Tränen liefen ihr über die Schläfe und sickerten in seinen Schlafanzug, während er seine große Hand auf ihren Oberarm legte und sie streichelte.  
  
„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, Mina.“  
  
Sie zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Das musst du nicht. Ich komme zurecht, ich … brauch nur noch ein bisschen, um rauszufinden wie.“  
  
„Hat es mit Ron zu tun?“, fragte er mit dunkler Stimme.  
  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Bitte frag nicht, Dad. Ich kann nicht darüber reden.“  
  
Die Bewegung seiner Hand stockte kurz. „Als du das das letzte Mal gesagt hast, war ein verrückter Zauberer unterwegs und hat Menschen ermordet.“  
  
Sie schnaubte. „Das ist es diesmal nicht. Niemand wird ermordet.“  
  
„Oh, gut!“, sagte er und klang wirklich erleichtert.  
  
„Es wird mir wieder besser gehen, das verspreche ich dir. Gib mir nur ein bisschen Zeit …“  
  
„So viel du brauchst“, erwiderte er. „Versuch zu schlafen.“  
  
Sie nickte, schloss endlich die Augen. Hier, an die Brust ihres Vater geschmiegt, kam etwas in ihr zur Ruhe.  
  


\- - -

  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag sie allein im Bett. Ihr Vater war ein Frühaufsteher, selbst nach dieser kurzen Nacht. Sie seufzte und schloss nochmal die Augen.  
  
Ihr Schlaf war unruhig gewesen, sie hatte viel geträumt, aber die Träume waren nicht so überwältigend gewesen wie sonst. Und sie glaubte sich an die Stimme ihres Vaters zu erinnern, die immer wieder ihre Träume durchbrochen hatte. Jedenfalls hatte sie die Nacht ohne den Traumlos-Schlaftrank geschafft und fühlte sich ein bisschen klarer im Kopf.  
  
Es war kurz vor zehn, als sie schließlich aufstand. Sie duschte ausgiebig und reinigte ihre Kleidung mit einem Zauber, nachdem sie sie wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurückverwandelt hatte. Ihr Vater saß hinter dem Haus auf der Veranda, als sie nach unten kam. Überall roch es nach Tee und Hermine folgte ihrer Nase und goss sich eine Tasse voll ein, ehe sie zu ihm hinaus ging.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, sagte sie, als sie aus der Tür trat.  
  
Er sah zu ihr auf. Etwas übernächtigt wirkte er schon mit seinen leicht geröteten Augen. „Guten Morgen. Wie geht es dir?“  
  
„Besser. Danke, dass ich hier schlafen durfte.“  
  
Er lächelte. „Jederzeit.“ Er trank einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, dann fragte er: „Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dir einen Partner zu suchen, der dir in solchen Momenten helfen kann?“ Seine Augenbrauen wackelten, während er ein Lächeln zu verbergen versuchte.  
  
„Nein, Dad, der Gedanke kam mir noch nicht“, entgegnete Hermine ironisch.  
  
Er schnaubte amüsiert. Dann wurde sein Blick wieder ernster. „Gibt es denn niemanden, an dem du Interesse hättest?“  
  
Hermine sah ihn an, zögerte kurz. „Nein“, sagte sie dann. „Nein, es gibt niemanden.“  
  
Ihr Vater zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schwieg aber.  
  
„Ich muss gleich los“, sagte sie ein paar Minuten später.  
  
„Musst du noch arbeiten?“  
  
„Ja, um vier. Ich will vorher noch zu Ginny, ich hab eine Party zu bezahlen.“  
  
„Grüß sie von mir.“  
  
Sie lächelte gequält. „Mach ich.“  
  
„Und grüß niemanden von mir“, fügte er noch hinzu, der Schelm stand in seinen Augen.  
  
„Ha ha“, entgegnete Hermine. Sie nahm ihrem Vater die leere Tasse ab, brachte sie in die Küche und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ehe sie ihren Umhang aus dem Flur holte. Seine Bemerkung ärgerte sie mehr als sie sollte. Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander.  
  
Hermine schlüpfte gerade in den zweiten Ärmel, als sie zurück auf die Veranda trat und ihren Vater umarmte. „Bis bald, Dad.“  
  
„Bis bald.“ Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und gab ihr ein Lächeln mit auf den Weg, bevor sie disapparierte.  
  


\- - -

  
Als Hermine in dieser Nacht aus dem St.-Mungos nach Hause kam, war sie so erschöpft, dass sie auf der Couch einschlief, während sie ihre Post sortierte. Sie hatte nur kurz die juckenden Augen geschlossen …  
  
Der Traum überwältigte sie beinahe augenblicklich.  
  
Ron grinste sie an. Die gesamte Feiergesellschaft stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im Halbkreis hinter ihm, sie alle starrten Hermine mit roten Augen stumm an. Ron lachte, als er den Zauberstab auf sie richtete und den _Cruciatus _sprach. Wie Glasscherben wirbelte der Schmerz durch ihren Körper. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr die Haut vom Körper geschält. Sie schrie, schrie, schrie.  
  
Sie hörte auch nicht auf damit, als die Wirkung des Fluchs nachließ. Sie brüllte Ron an, brüllte die anderen an, zerrte an ihren Fesseln und wenn sie es nur gekonnt hätte, hätte sie ihm die Augen ausgekratzt für das, was er ihr antat. Dafür, dass er sich einfach so _benutzen _ließ! Dafür dass er nicht mal _versuchte_ , sich gegen den _Imperius _zu wehren! Dafür dass er Teil der Verkettung gewesen war, die sie an diesen Ort gebracht hatte. In diese Lage. Der Zorn war wie ein tollwütiges Tier, blutrot und heiß, sie schäumte regelrecht.  
  
Und das tat sie auch noch, als es ihr endlich gelang aufzuwachen. Hermine sprang auf die Füße und fegte die Teetasse vom Vortag und die Vase mit den Trockenblumen vom Tisch. Es gab einen lauten Knall, ein Klirren und der Boden war gesprenkelt mit Scherben. Sie lief darüber hinweg und spürte nur am Rande, wie sie sich durch die Socken in ihre Fußsohlen bohrten. In ihrer blinden Wut zerrte sie Bücher aus den Regalen, warf die Schale mit dem Flohpulver gegen die Wand, riss die Gardinen von ihren Stangen und schrie, bis sie keine Kraft mehr hatte.  
  
Ihre Beine gaben einfach nach. Sie sackte inmitten der Scherben zu Boden und ihr Schreien wurde zu einem Schluchzen. Es war die gleiche Art Weinen, das Severus dazu veranlasst hatte, sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Der gleiche unerträgliche Druck auf ihrer Brust, das gleiche Wummern in ihren Ohren, die gleiche Überzeugung, dass es nie wieder gut werden konnte. Sie zitterte, bekam nicht genug Luft, die Tränen schnürten ihr den Hals ab. Sie war der Gewalt ihrer Gefühle ausgeliefert.  
  
Hermine schlief nicht mehr eine Minute in dieser Nacht, obwohl sie kaum noch ihre Augen offen halten konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie wegdämmerte, ließen die ersten Bilder des nächsten Albtraums sie wieder aufschrecken und atemlos in die Dunkelheit starren. Sie fand nicht die Kraft, um aufzustehen und ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Sie suchte sie auch nicht. Für diesen Moment, für diese Nacht hatte sieaufgegeben.  
  
Sie regte sich, weil es draußen hell wurde und die Sonnenstrahlen über ihr Gesicht leckten. Jede Bewegung tat weh. Sie setzte sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht auf und sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Als wäre ein Orkan hindurch gefegt.  
  
Ihr Zauberstab lag auf der Couch. Er war eines der wenigen Dinge, die nicht ihrer Raserei zum Opfer gefallen waren. Die Schnitte unter ihren Füßen taten höllisch weh, als sie sich aufrappelte und zum Sofa stolperte. Ein paar Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.  
  
Hermine rief zuerst den kleinen Tiegel mit Diptam-Essenz aus dem Bad und versorgte ihre Wunden, dann reparierte sie alles, was sie in der Nacht kaputt gemacht hatte. Schließlich saß sie mit ihrem wieder hergestellten Körper in ihrem wieder hergestellten Wohnzimmer und fühlte sich so zerstört wie niemals zuvor.


	33. Kapitel 32

„Wie war die letzte Woche für dich?“   
  
Severus holte tief Luft, ließ sie dann aber ungenutzt wieder entweichen. „Okay“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich hab mich abgelenkt, war auf einem Seminar.“  
  
„Worum ging es?“  
  
„Den Nutzen von Alraunenblättern in der Trankzubereitung.“  
  
„Und? Haben sie einen?“  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht. „Die Meinungen gehen auseinander.“  
  
Hermine lächelte.  
  
„Und wie war deine Woche? Wie war die Party?“  
  
„Nicht ganz so okay“, gab sie zu.  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Albträume?“  
  
„Ja, unter anderem.“ Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände. Seitdem sie in der vorletzten Nacht so ausgerastet war, fühlte sie sich leer und erschöpft. Mit der Wut war auch die Kraft gegangen, die sie mit sich gebracht hatte. Die zurückgebliebene Trauer lähmte sie. „Ich hoffe, es wird langsam besser. Ich würde den Traumlos-Schlaftrank in den nächsten Tagen gern absetzen.“  
  
„Hast du ihn die ganze Zeit genommen?“, fragte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Immer, wenn Schlafen mich mehr Kraft gekostet hat, als es mir zurückgab, ja. Ich muss mich bei der Arbeit konzentrieren können.“  
  
„Es soll sich unangenehm anfühlen, wenn man ihn zu lange nimmt“, sagte Severus nachdenklich.  
  
Hermine nickte. „Tut es. Als wäre der Kopf voll mit unnötigem Kram. Es fällt dann schwer, zwischen wichtig und unwichtig zu unterscheiden. Sinneseindrücke auszublenden, neues Wissen aufzunehmen. Ich bin ein bisschen vergesslich in letzter Zeit.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Und trotzdem bist du hier.“  
  
Sie sah ihn an. Lange. „Ja.“  
  
Das Knacken eines Holzscheites im Kamin ließ Hermine zusammenzucken. Eigentlich war es schon zu warm für ein Feuer, aber sie war Severus dankbar dafür, dass er trotzdem eines entzündete; er hatte es so verzaubert, dass es weniger Hitze abstrahlte. Ins Feuer zu schauen, war wie eine Pausetaste für ihren Kopf. Wie Kraft tanken. Und das Knistern der Flammen füllte die Stille.  
  
„Der Trank, den du für meinen Patienten gebraut hast, hilft übrigens. Er konnte entlassen werden. Demnächst kommt er nochmal zur Kontrolle, dann kann ich mir selbst ein Bild von seinem Zustand machen.“  
  
„Gut“, sagte Severus. „Soll ich mich dann mit einer magischen Variante davon befassen?“  
  
„Gern. Selbst wenn er doch auf einen anderen Wirkstoff umgestellt werden muss, wird es andere Patienten geben, die davon profitieren könnten.“  
  
„Anscheinend können wir uns da einiges von den Muggeln abgucken.“  
  
Hermine lächelte verschmitzt. „Du hast nicht zufällig Interesse daran, mal mit einer Journalistin vom Tagespropheten darüber zu reden, oder?“  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Mal sehen“, sagte er.  
  
„Ja, mal sehen“, erwiderte Hermine. „Willst du dann mit der nächsten Erinnerung weitermachen?“  
  
Severus fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Mund. „Du hast nicht zufällig mal darauf geachtet, wie viele Erinnerungen noch da sind, oder?“  
  
„Doch, hab ich. Jetzt sind noch zwei im Käfig und die gebündelten Legilimentik-Erinnerungen hinter der Wand.“  
  
Er schluckte, schloss kurz die Augen.  
  
Hermine neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Du weißt, was jetzt noch kommt.“   
  
Er nickte.  
  
Sie wusste es auch. Da waren noch der Tod von Professor Dumbledore und das Erlebnis, das Lucius Malfoy dazu veranlasst hatte, Severus' Erinnerungen wegzusperren: Lily Potters Tod. „Willst du weitermachen?“  
  
„Ja“, sagte er mit dunkler Stimme. „Lass die nächste Erinnerung raus.“  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn an mit einem Gefühl im Bauch … Es war einfach keine gute Idee. „Was, wenn es wieder die Erinnerung an Professor Dumbledores Tod ist?“  
  
„Was sollte dann sein?“, fragte er mit dunkler Stimme. „Nichts von dem, was jetzt noch ansteht, wird leicht, und gerade geht es mir besser als zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt in den letzten zwei Monaten.“  
  
„Sieht dein Unterbewusstsein das genauso?“  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, bis die ihr so bekannte, unheilvolle Falte dazwischen erschien. „Es ist mir egal, was mein _Unterbewusstsein _davon hält! Insbesondere wenn es nicht erkennt, dass von allem, was jetzt noch kommt, Albus' Tod das leichteste ist.“ Er erwiderte ihren besorgten Blick missmutig. „Ich komm schon damit zurecht.“  
  
Hermine seufzte. Aber er hatte ja recht. Wenn er diesen Käfig irgendwann loswerden wollte – und das wollte er – dann mussten sie weitermachen. Sie hatte versucht, ihn auf die Erinnerung an Professor Dumbledores Tod vorzubereiten, und war kolossal gescheitert. Es war schon schwierig, mit ihm über die Gefühle zu sprechen, die er gerade empfand; über Gefühle zu reden, an die er sich noch nicht mal erinnerte, war aussichtslos. Er _musste_ diese Erinnerung irgendwie festhalten, um sie bearbeiten zu können. Sie hoffte sehr, sein Unterbewusstsein hatte das inzwischen auch begriffen.  
  
Mit Severus' Trank in ihrem Organismus fiel es Hermine schwerer, ihren Geist auszudehnen und seinen zu betreten. Sie tat das, indem sie jegliche Okklumentik fallen ließ und ihren Geist so weit öffnete, dass sie ihn über seine physischen Grenzen hinaus ausdehnen konnte. Aber Severus' Trank tat etwas, das Okklumentik sehr ähnlich war – er verbarg die Erinnerung und alle Gefühle dazu vor ihrem bewussten Erleben – zumindest wenn die Trigger nicht zu stark waren. Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie diesen Widerstand zu überwinden versuchte. Als es ihr endlich gelang, war es, als würde sie einen Teil von sich zurücklassen.   
  
In Severus' Geist war es ruhiger als die letzten Male, die sie hier gewesen war. Er hatte nicht übertrieben, als er sagte, es würde ihm gerade besser gehen als in den letzten zwei Monaten. Die Ablenkung hatte ihm offensichtlich gut getan. Und sie würde diesen Zustand jetzt beenden.  
  
Die beiden letzten Erinnerungen umkreisten einander im Käfig wie Raubtiere. Keine von ihnen schien stärker zu sein als die andere, sie waren nur anders stark. Die eine war knotiger, die andere faseriger. Sie öffnete die Tür und die knotige Erinnerung verließ den Käfig.  
  
Als sie sich in ihren eigenen Geist zurückzog, fühlte es sich an, als hätte sie ein Gummiband losgelassen – inklusive des Schmerzes. Sie stöhnte leise und rieb sich über die Stirn. Der Schmerz ließ schnell nach.   
  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Severus.  
  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Schon okay. Es ist nur mühsamer, wenn ich deinen Trank genommen habe. Und kurz etwas schmerzhaft …“  
  
„Aushaltbar?“  
  
„Ja, absolut.“ Sie lächelte kurz. „Welche Erinnerung ist es?“, fragte sie dann. „Professor Dumbledore oder Lily?“  
  
„Albus.“ Er rieb sich mit den Handballen über die Augen. Sie waren rot, als er die Hände wieder sinken ließ. Dann zog die Erinnerung ihn mit sich.  
  
Hermine starrte ihn an, kaute auf ihrem Daumennagel. Wie schon beim ersten Mal, als er sich diese Erinnerung angesehen hatte, tat er es vollkommen reglos. Nur sein Puls raste. Sie fixierte seine Halsschlagader, als wäre sie ein Hinweis auf die Dinge, die er gerade durchlebte.   
  
Harry hatte ihnen damals so oft erzählt, was auf dem Astronomieturm passiert war, dass Hermines Kopf Bilder davon hatte entstehen lassen. Diese Bilder tauchten auch jetzt wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Sie waren gefärbt von Harrys Wut über den Vertrauensbruch, den Severus augenscheinlich begangen hatte. Selbst nachdem sie erfahren hatte, warum Severus es getan hatte, war es ihr nicht gelungen, diese Bilder abzuschütteln. Auch wenn sie Kontakt zueinander gehabt hatten, war der doch nie eng genug gewesen, um ihm solche Fragen zu stellen. Sie hatte sich einfach geweigert, darüber nachzudenken.   
  
Nun war es soweit, dass sie seine Perspektive dazu kennenlernen würde, und sie kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass die Bilder, die Harry in ihrem Kopf gemalt hatte, dabei verblassen würden.   
  
Severus' Erwachen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er beugte sich nach vorn, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und verbarg das Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. Sein Herz schlug noch immer heftig. Sie konnte seine Finger zittern sehen, da wo sie nicht an seinem Gesicht lagen. Er holte deutlich hörbar Luft und hielt sie ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er wieder ausatmete.   
  
„Severus?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
Er ließ die Hände sinken und sah sie von der Seite her an. „Ja?“  
  
„Rede mit mir.“  
  
Er blinzelte langsam, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein.“  
  
Dieses Wort klang so fest, so unumstößlich, dass Hermine nicht wusste, was sie nun tun oder sagen sollte. Er hatte sie abgewiesen. „Was möchtest du stattdessen tun?“, fragte sie schließlich.   
  
Er schwieg. Die Augen geschlossen, die Stirn gerunzelt. Seine Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete, ein Muskel unter seinem Auge zuckte.   
  
„Severus?“  
  
Er reagierte nicht. Ließ nur langsam die Luft durch seine Nase strömen.   
  
„Severus, ich mache mir Sorgen, dass dein Unterbewusstsein die Erinnerung wieder zurück in den Käfig sperrt“, sagte Hermine nach einer Weile.   
  
„Das wird es nicht.“ Seine Stimme klang leise, abwesend.  
  
„Woher weißt du das?“  
  
„Weil ich es verhindere.“ Er kniff die Augen zusammen, es sah aus, als hätte er Schmerzen.   
  
Hermine richtete sich in ihrem Sessel auf. „Was meinst du damit?“  
  
Urplötzlich stand er auf und umrundete den Sessel, bis er sich mit beiden Händen auf der Lehne abstützen konnte. Er senkte den Kopf zwischen die Arme, als wolle er seinen Rücken dehnen. Stieß ein tiefes Stöhnen aus. Aber bevor er ihr antwortete, sank er wieder in die Erinnerung und fiel in sich zusammen wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden abgeschnitten worden waren. Das Poltern seines Körpers auf dem Boden ging ihr durch und durch, Adrenalin durchzuckte ihren Körper wie ein Stromstoß.  
  
„Severus!“ Hermine sprang auf die Beine und lief zu ihm. Sie drehte seinen Körper herum und war überrascht, wie angespannt er war. Nur war die Anspannung nicht zielgerichtet, sie hatte nicht die richtige Stabilität, um ihn aufrecht zu halten. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, sprach einen Diagnosezauber. Er hatte sich bis auf den einen oder anderen blauen Fleck nicht verletzt. „ _Mobilcorpus!_ “, sagte sie und Severus' Körper erhob sich senkrecht vor ihr in die Luft. Sie dirigierte ihn zurück in seinen Sessel und ließ ihn vorsichtig darauf nieder.   
  
Hatte er sich bewusst wieder in die Erinnerung sinken lassen? Aber warum hatte er sich dann vorher nicht gesetzt? Es gefiel Hermine nicht, dass er sich die Erinnerung gleich ein zweites Mal ansah, ohne vorher etwas von dem losgeworden zu sein, was das erste Ansehen ausgelöst hatte. Sie saß auf der äußersten Kante ihres Sessels, während sie ihn beobachtete und mit gerunzelter Stirn darauf wartete, dass er wieder erwachte.   
  
Aber als es passierte, erschrak sie doch. „Was war das eben?“, fragte sie.  
  
Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Es wollte sie wieder wegsperren“, murmelte er schwer verständlich.   
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Severus, was genau tust du da?“, fragte sie mit Nachdruck.  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht, biss die Zähne aufeinander. Ein dünner Schweißfilm stand auf seiner Stirn. Dann kräuselte etwas wie ein hämisches Grinsen seinen Mund. „Wenn ich mir die Erinnerung anschaue, kann mein Unterbewusstsein sie nicht wegsperren.“ Er presste sich die Handballen gegen die Stirn, gab einen gequälten Laut von sich und dann ließ er sich wieder mitziehen.  
  
Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und schüttelte den Kopf über sein starrsinniges Verhalten. Das hatte er also gemeint, als er sagte, er würde schon damit zurechtkommen. „Elender Sturkopf!“, sagte sie leise. Niemand konnte vorhersagen, was das für Konsequenzen haben würde, aber gute würden es bestimmt nicht sein.   
  
Und gleichzeitig war sie fasziniert von seiner bestechenden Logik.   
  
Severus zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er wieder erwachte.   
  
„Du musst damit aufhören!“, sagte Hermine.  
  
„Nein“, erwiderte er. „Diese Erinnerung bleibt …“ Er presste die blassen Lippen aufeinander und atmete zischend aus. „… da, wo sie jetzt ist! Kein Wegsperren mehr, es reicht!“  
  
„Wenn dein Unterbewusstsein sie wieder wegsperren will, dann weil es zu viel ist! Es will dich nicht ärgern, Severus!“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Das sehe ich anders.“ Er sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Das sind _meine _Erinnerungen, Hermine! _Ich _entscheide, was damit passiert, nicht mein Unterbewusstsein!“ Als er die letzten Worte ausspie, flogen ein paar Speicheltropfen durch die Luft. Er schlug mit der Hand auf die Armlehne, stieß einen gedämpften Schrei aus. Dann versank er wieder.  
  
„Ich fasse es nicht“, murmelte Hermine. Sie fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Ihr Herz raste, genauso wie ihre Gedanken. Sie überlegte, was sie tun könnte. Wie sie Severus davon abhalten könnte, mit Gewalt diese Erinnerung festzuhalten. Aber alles, was ihr einfiel, hatte wiederum mit Gewalt zu tun. Machte es wirklich einen Unterschied, ob er sein Unterbewusstsein zu etwas zwang, das es nicht wollte, oder sie ihn? Das einzige, was sie damit garantiert erreichen würde, wäre ein Riss im Vertrauen, das ihr Fundament für das alles hier war.   
  
Sie holte tief Luft und atmete langsam wieder aus. Sie würde ihn machen lassen müssen. Entweder es funktionierte oder eben nicht, sie musste sich später mit den Folgen befassen. Er hatte recht, es waren seine Erinnerungen, es war seine Entscheidung.   
  
Trotzdem war sie angespannt. Sie saß immer noch ganz vorn auf ihrem Sessel, stützte nun ihrerseits die Ellbogen auf die Knie und ihren Kopf in die Hände. Ihren Mund verbarg sie hinter ihren Händen, sie beobachtete ihn. Eine Minute lang, zwei, fünf.  
  
Kurz bevor Severus das nächste Mal erwachte, lief ein Tropfen Blut aus seiner Nase. Hermine ging ins Bad und holte eine Rolle Toilettenpapier, die sie ihm hinhielt, als er die Augen aufschlug. Er sah sie irritiert an, sie tippte sich wortlos mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Oberlippe.  
  
Er nahm ihr die Rolle aus der Hand, riss ein Stück ab und wischte sich damit unter der Nase entlang. Seine Augenbrauen zuckten, als er das Blut darauf sah. Dann verzog er wieder das Gesicht.   
  
„Wie oft willst du sie dir noch anschauen?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
„So oft es nötig ist.“  
  
„Wird es denn wenigstens leichter, die Erinnerung festzuhalten?“  
  
Er nickte ruckartig.   
  
„Und baut sie auch Energie ab?“  
  
Diesmal schnaubte er. „Nach dem ersten Mal nicht mehr das kleinste bisschen.“  
  
Hermine nickte. Es hätte sie auch überrascht, wenn es so gewesen wäre. Er war viel zu besessen von seinem Kampf gegen sein Unterbewusstsein, um sich wirklich auf die Erinnerung einzulassen.  
  
„Was?“, fragte Severus scharf.  
  
„Nichts.“ Sie schlug ein Bein über das andere und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Severus' Blick traf sie wie ein Pfeil. Sie hielt ihm stand, sekundenlang, bis er sich wieder in die Erinnerung sinken lassen musste.   
  
Hermine ihrerseits schüttelte wieder den Kopf, dann lehnte sie ihn gegen die Rückenlehne und sah hinauf zu der Stelle, an der die Wand in die Zimmerdecke überging. Ein paar Spinnweben bewegten sich sanft im Luftzug.   
  
Das nächste Mal erwachte Severus mit einem Schrei. Seine Nase blutete jetzt noch heftiger.  
  
Hermine sah ihn an. Sie schaffte es tatsächlich, äußerlich ruhig zu wirken, während sie innerlich beinahe den Verstand verlor.   
  
Severus wischte sich das Blut mit mehr Toilettenpapier vom Gesicht und warf die benutzten Stücke einfach auf den Boden.   
  
„Du siehst erschöpft aus“, stellte sie fest.  
  
„Ach ja?“, nuschelte er.  
  
„Ja. Was willst du eigentlich machen, wenn dein Unterbewusstsein aufgibt?“  
  
„Eine Party schmeißen“, entgegnete er zynisch.  
  
Hermine überging das. „Die Erinnerung wird dich dann belagern. Willst du sie dir in diesem Zustand nochmal richtig anschauen?“  
  
„Darüber mach ich mir Sorgen, wenn es soweit ist.“ Wieder landete ein Stück Toilettenpapier auf dem Boden. Er zog die Nase hoch.  
  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Brauchst du mich eigentlich noch oder kann ich gehen?“  
  
„Ich halte dich nicht auf“, sagte er tonlos.  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander.   
  
Severus sah sie an. „Dir muss nicht gefallen, was ich tue. Du musst es nur akzeptieren. Wenn du das nicht kannst, ist es vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn du gehst.“  
  
Einen Moment lang war sie in Versuchung, das tatsächlich zu tun. Dass er gerade sein eigenes Ding drehte und sie so vollständig ausschloss, verletzte sie mehr, als sie bereit war zuzugeben.   
  
Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren. Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, hätte sie nicht wegschauen können von diese schwarzen, bodenlosen Augen, hinter denen ein ganzes Universum Platz gehabt hätte. Früher waren sie meistens leer und kalt gewesen; sie war überzeugt, dass das mit der Okklumentik zu tun gehabt hatte, die er damals so exzessiv betrieben hatte. Denn jetzt waren sie ganz und gar nicht leer und erst recht nicht kalt. Jetzt tobte ein Sturm darin, der mehr über den Kampf verriet, den er gerade bestritt, als seine blutige Nase. Wenn sie jetzt ging … wenn sie ihn jetzt im Stich ließ …   
  
Hermine schauderte und atmete tief durch. „Ich bleibe.“  
  
Er nickte einmal, dann ließ er seinen Kopf kreisen, schloss die Augen, stöhnte. Die Minuten krochen vorbei und gerade als Hermine dachte, er hätte nun endlich sein Ziel erreicht, stürzte er sich wieder in seine Erinnerung.   
  
„Offensichtlich seid ihr beide stur“, murmelte sie leise.  
  
Als Severus wieder erwachte, lachte er. Es klang wie das Lachen eines Irren, es klang manisch. Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Gewonnen“, sagte er schwach. Er sah aus, als hätte man ihn aus einem Schwimmbecken gezogen, so verschwitzt war er. Sein Gesicht war ungesund rotfleckig und seine Hand zitterte heftig, als er sich wieder Blut vom Gesicht wischte.   
  
„Und, was willst du nun mit der Erinnerung tun?“  
  
Aber Severus hatte gar nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er war geschwächt, er hatte einen Teil seines Geistes dazu gezwungen zu kapitulieren – die Erinnerung zog ihn einfach mit sich.   
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Dann stand sie auf und ging hinunter ins Kellerlabor. Die Tische waren alle leer, offensichtlich hatte Severus die letzte Charge Tränke, die er für die Apotheke zubereitet hatte, schon losgeschickt. Sie ging zu dem Hängeschrank in der Ecke, in dem er die Tränke für seinen Eigenbedarf aufbewahrte. Es waren hauptsächlich Schmerztränke, im Moment auch ein paar Phiolen mit dem Trank der lebenden Toten, zwei Phiolen Traumlos-Schlaftrank und drei Phiolen mit dem Trank, den er in seiner Jugend entwickelt hatte. Sie musste sie alle zur Seite schieben, bis sie fand, wonach sie suchte: noch eine Phiole Stärkungstrank.   
  
Sie prüfte das Haltbarkeitsdatum, bevor sie die Türen des Schrankes wieder schloss und ins Wohnzimmer zurückging. Severus war offensichtlich zu geschwächt, um sich gegen die Erinnerung zu wehren. Aber je öfter die Erinnerung ihn zwang, sie sich anzusehen, desto schlimmer würde seine Erschöpfung werden.   
  
Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er aus der Erinnerung auftauchte. Die Kampfeslust war aus seinem Blick verschwunden, stattdessen sah er aus wie ein verwundetes Tier, das man in die Enge getrieben hatte. Er atmete stoßweise und hatte Mühe, sich aufzusetzen.   
  
„Hier“, sagte Hermine und hielt ihm die Phiole hin. Sie hatte bereits den Korken abgezogen.  
  
Severus fragte gar nicht, was das für ein Trank war. Entweder erkannte er ihn am Aussehen, oder es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Hermine war froh, dass er mit seinen zitternden Händen nichts von dem Trank verschüttete. Er trank ihn Schluck für Schluck, hustete leise und stellte die Phiole dann mit bereits sehr viel ruhigerer Hand zurück auf den Tisch.   
  
„Besser?“, fragte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme provokant klang.  
  
„Ja.“ Severus räusperte sich und setzte sich wieder gerade hin. „Danke.“   
  
„Und willst du jetzt reden?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ Aber sein Körper sprach. Er atmete heftig, sein Puls raste und die kleinen Muskeln um seinen Mund zuckten. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust, ehe er sich zwang, sie wieder zu entspannen. Er vermied ihren Blick.  
  
„Was willst du dann tun?“  
  
Er rieb sich über die noch immer schweißnasse Stirn. „Ich kann nichts mehr tun, Hermine!“, sagte er gereizt. Als sein Blick sie traf, schluckte er hart. „Ich brauche eine Pause.“  
  
„Wird die Erinnerung denn Ruhe geben?“  
  
„Muss sie, wenn ich den Trank der lebenden Toten nehme.“  
  
„Okay“, sagte sie. Trotzdem zögerte sie. In diesem Zustand ließ sie ihn genauso ungern allein wie beim letzten Mal, das er sich mit dieser Erinnerung auseinandergesetzt hatte. Aber sie hatte kein Recht, sich ihm aufzudrängen, oder? Sie konnte ihn nur begleiten, nicht bevormunden. „Dann … geh ich jetzt nach Hause. Ich komme morgen Nachmittag wieder?“  
  
„Ja.“   
  
Er begleitete sie zur Tür. Hermine nahm ihren Umhang von der Garderobe und wandte sich nochmal zu ihm um. Er sah immer noch mitgenommen aus, aber der Stärkungstrank hatte einen Großteil seiner Erschöpfung verschwinden lassen. Nur das verschwitzte Hemd, die feuchten Haare, die letzten Reste seines Blutes auf der Oberlippe verrieten, welchen Kampf er gerade eben ausgefochten hatte. „Bis morgen“, sagte sie und disapparierte.  
  


\- - -

  
Je öfter Hermine Severus' Trank nahm, desto mehr bekam sie den Eindruck, dass er nicht nur so ähnlich wirkte wie Okklumentik, sondern ihren Geist auch ähnlich belastete. Wenn er aufhörte zu wirken, hatten die Bilder, Geräusche und Gefühle aus dem Wald ein leichtes Spiel mit ihr. Selbst beim Lesen auf der Couch mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand passierte es ihr, dass sie völlig unvermittelt und ohne jeden Auslöser in eine Panikattacke rutschte.   
  
Nur mit viel Willenskraft gelang es ihr, den Tee wegzustellen, bevor ihr die Tasse aus der Hand glitt. Das Buch rutschte von ihrem Schoß und fiel auf den Boden, aber sie hörte den Aufschlag nicht, weil es in ihren Ohren so laut rauschte. Das Wohnzimmer drehte sich vor ihren Augen. Ihre Hände waren taub und ihr war so, so übel.  
  
Hermine steckte minutenlang in der Panik, bis ihre Gedanken wieder klar genug waren, um sich an die Dinge zu erinnern, die halfen. Sie begann ihre zitternden Atemzüge zu zählen und als sie sich endlich genug beruhigt hatte, dass sie aufstehen konnte, stolperte sie ins Bad und ließ sich erst lange kaltes Wasser über die Arme laufen, dann füllte sie ihren Zahnputzbecher voll und trank langsam.   
  
Schließlich ließ sie sich auf den Badewannenrand sinken und starrte zitternd vor sich auf den Boden. Ihre Gedanken drifteten ab, sie verlor das Gefühl für Zeit.   
  
Das Bild von Rons Hand, die auf ihr Gesicht zuraste, durchzuckte für eine Sekunde ihren Kopf und sie erschrak heftig. Sie rieb sich die Handgelenke, weil das Gefühl der Fesseln so real war, dass es nicht reichte zu _sehen_ , dass sie nicht da waren.   
  
Trotzdem versuchte sie es später erst mal ohne den Traumlos-Schlaftrank. Sie machte Entspannungsübungen, ließ ein kleines Licht an und stellte sich vor, sie wäre am Meer, während sie einschlief. Die Wellen rauschten an den Strand, ein paar Möwen kreischten über ihr und in der Ferne konnte sie Segelboote sehen. Ein leises Klingeln lag in der Luft. Der Wind war warm in ihrem Gesicht. Als sie ein paar Schritte den Strand hinab ging, knackte etwas unter ihren Füßen. Sie sah hinab. Ein Ast. Und noch während sie ihn ansah, erblühten um ihn herum Blätter, Farne und kleine Pilze. Es wurde dunkel. Das Rauschen des Meeres wurde zum Rauschen der Bäume und ehe sie es sich versah, steckte sie mitten drin im ersten Albtraum dieser Nacht.   
  
Um drei Uhr morgens kapitulierte Hermine aufs Neue und nahm den verdammten Traumlos-Schlaftrank. Sie hatte kurz darüber nachgedacht, einfach wach zu bleiben, auch wenn sich das am nächsten Tag mit Sicherheit gerächt hätte. Aber wach war ihr Kopf genauso unruhig wie im Schlaf. Sie war fast die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, ihre Atmung zu zählen, zu rechnen oder an der Essigflasche in der Küche zu riechen. Es hatte einfach keinen Zweck.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen war es der Kamin, der sie weckte. „Ginny!“, stöhnte Hermine frustriert. Musste es wirklich immer, immer morgens sein?  
  
Verärgert quälte sie sich aus dem Bett und stapfte ins Wohnzimmer. Aber es war nicht Ginny, deren Kopf in den Flammen hockte, sondern ihr Vater.  
  
„Dad!“, rief Hermine überrascht aus. Sie hatte ihm eine kleine Dose mit Flohpulver gegeben, falls er sie kontaktieren wollte. Er wäre der einzige, der sie anrufen würde, und da sie beide nicht zu der Sorte Mensch gehörten, die regelmäßig Kontakt zueinander suchten, hatte selbst er eingesehen, dass es absurd war, dafür eine Telefonleitung zu buchen. Und das Handy, das sie besaß, hatte sie ständig aufzuladen vergessen. Aber ohne Telefon und Handy blieb ihm sonst nur die Post und sie fand es selbst sonderbar, dass ihr Vater einen Brief schicken musste, wenn er etwas von ihr wollte. Den Kamin nutzte er allerdings nur selten; es gab eine lange Liste magischer Dinge, die ihn nervös machten – seinen Kopf in ein Feuer zu stecken, stand ziemlich weit oben auf dieser Liste. „Ist was passiert?“  
  
Er räusperte sich. „Nein. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, wie es dir geht. Nach der Nacht letztens mach ich mir Sorgen …“  
  
Ihre Wangen wurden warm. „Es geht mir gut, Dad.“  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
  
Sie senkte den Blick, nur für einen kleinen Moment. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher“, sagte sie dann.   
  
Er durchschaute ihre Lüge. Das hatte er schon immer. Aber seitdem sie erwachsen war, bestand er nicht mehr darauf, die Wahrheit zu hören. Seitdem sie erwachsen war, nickte er nur noch mit dieser gerunzelten Stirn, die sie sonst nie bei ihm sah. „Okay“, sagte er.  
  
Hermine hatte danach noch ein bisschen erzählt. Sie wollte ihn nicht nur mit dieser Lüge abspeisen. Sie wusste am Ende nicht so genau, ob er tatsächlich beruhigt war oder ob er nur so tat. Aber sie hatte nicht viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Sie war mit Patrick verabredet.  
  
Als sie an seine Tür klopfte, trug sie nach langer Zeit das erste Mal wieder ihr eigenes Kärtchen mit Hilfen für den Notfall in der Tasche. Sie fühlte sich zwar körperlich erholt und hatte mit der richtigen Beschäftigung auch nur noch wenig Schwierigkeiten, sich nicht in der Erinnerung zu verlieren, aber sie war unkonzentriert. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr Kopf bersten unter all den Eindrücken, die sie nachts nicht verarbeiten konnte. Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zurück zu Severus, immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, über Patienten nachzudenken. Sie traute es sich einfach nicht zu, im Zweifelsfall von allein an die Dinge zu denken, die ihr helfen würden, also hatte sie ihr Kärtchen wieder aus dem alten Tagebuch geholt, in das sie es vor inzwischen beinahe zwölf Jahren gelegt hatte.  
  
Selbst Patrick fiel ihre mangelnde Konzentration auf: „Liegt es an den Kindern oder warum bist du heute so fahrig?“  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Nein, die Kinder sind nicht das Problem.“ Tatsächlich hatte sie fast vergessen, dass sie überhaupt da waren, weil sie sich kaum in der Küche blicken ließen. Und wenn doch, dann drifteten Hermines Gedanken sofort ab, während Patrick mit ihnen sprach.  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Immer noch die Sache, bei der ich nicht weiter nachfragen soll?“  
  
Sie nickte.   
  
Patrick presste die Lippen aufeinander, dann sagte er: „Als dein Vorgesetzter und als dein Freund wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mir irgendwas geben würdest, das mich davon abhält, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.“  
  
„Maßnahmen, ja?“, entgegnete Hermine. „Was denn für Maßnahmen?“  
  
„Ich müsste dich der Klinikleitung melden, wenn ich den Eindruck habe, dass du der Patientenbehandlung gerade nicht gewachsen bist.“  
  
„Und was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, dass ich das nicht bin?“  
  
„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass du seit Minuten den Ellbogen auf die Feder gestützt hast, ohne es zu merken …“  
  
Hermine sah hinab auf die Tischplatte und musste erkennen, dass er recht hatte. Die schwarze Tinte hatte einen großen Fleck auf ihrer hellblauen Bluse hinterlassen. „Mist“, murmelte sie, warf die Feder ein Stück von sich und entfernte den Fleck mit dem Zauberstab.  
  
„… macht es mir auch Sorgen, dass du auf unsere Stichwortliste für den Gesetzesantrag geschrieben hast, dass …“ Er verrenkte etwas den Kopf, um ihre Worte lesen zu können. „… ein Rotschopf etwas nochmal so machen soll.“ Patrick hob den Blick und sah sie ernst an, während Hermines Wangen heiß wurden. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du damit meinst. Ich will nur wissen, ob du arbeitsfähig bist. Ich will wissen, ob es dir gut geht. Und ich will mehr hören als ein Ja oder Nein.“  
  
Sie schloss die Augen, während sie fieberhaft überlegte, was sie Patrick sagen sollte. Das Problem war, dass _fieberhaft _sich bei ihr gerade anfühlte wie ein Wettlauf quer durch Treibsand; kein Gedanke kam zeitnah dort an, wo er hin sollte, die meisten versanken irgendwo auf halber Strecke im Morast dessen, was sich in ihrem Geist angesammelt hatte. Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr nur die Wahrheit blieb, weil lügen gerade ihre Fähigkeiten überstieg, schluckte sie schwer, blinzelte. Mit belegter Stimme sagte sie: „Ich hab im Krieg etwas erlebt, das ich damals nicht verarbeitet, sondern mit einem Trank behandelt habe. Dieser Trank hat kürzlich seine Wirkung verloren und jetzt hole ich nach, was ich damals versäumt habe.“ Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, als sie die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte.   
  
Patrick nickte langsam. „Kann ich dir dabei helfen?“  
  
„Nur wenn es außer dem Traumlos-Schlaftrank etwas gibt, das Träume abschalten kann, ohne dass ich davon abhängig werde.“  
  
Er holte tief Luft, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Da gibt es nichts.“  
  
„Dachte ich mir. Ich suche noch nach einem Weg, ohne diesen Trank erholsam schlafen zu können. Gib mir etwas Zeit, ja?“  
  
„Okay“, entgegnete er. „Ich vertraue dir, dass du dich selbst richtig einschätzen kannst. Wenn du irgendwann an einen Punkt kommst, an dem du merkst, dass du es nicht schaffst, konzentriert zu arbeiten, sag mir Bescheid. Ich werde keine weiteren Fragen mehr stellen.“  
  
Hermine nickte. „Okay.“  
  
Danach arbeiteten sie noch eine Stunde lang so konzentriert, wie es ihr eben möglich war, an ihrem Gesetzestext. Patrick erzählte ihr auch, dass seine Frau noch ein paar Leute gefunden hatte, die bereit waren, von sich oder ihren verstorbenen Angehörigen zu erzählen. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal mit ihnen treffen und uns anhören, was sie erzählen“, schlug Hermine vor. „Es sind sicherlich nicht alle Geschichten für unsere Sache geeignet.“  
  
„Ich werd mal ein paar von ihnen kontaktieren. Wann hast du Zeit?“  
  
„Schau einfach auf meinen Arbeitsplan. Nur am Samstag und in der Zeit rund um meinen freien Tag geht es nicht.“  
  
Er lachte kurz. „Was machst du eigentlich an diesen Tagen?“  
  
„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis“, erwiderte sie knapp.  
  
Patrick zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Okay …“, sagte er langgezogen. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich sag dir dann Bescheid.“  
  
Kurz darauf verabschiedete Hermine sich von ihm und den Kindern, die froh schienen, ihren Vater endlich wieder in Beschlag nehmen zu dürfen. Bevor sie ging, sagte Patrick: „Falls dir doch noch etwas einfallen sollte, mit dem ich dir helfen kann, sag Bescheid.“  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte. „Das mach ich.“


	34. Kapitel 33

Es war viertel nach eins, als Hermine vor Severus' Haus apparierte, und auch wenn das tatsächlich etwas früh war für _nachmittags_ , hatte sie mit einem nicht gerechnet: Dass er nicht zu Hause war.  
  
Sie hatte damit sogar so wenig gerechnet, dass ihr diese Erkenntnis erst dämmerte, nachdem sie bereits mehrere Minuten vor seiner Tür gewartet hatte. Zugegeben, sie hatte die meiste Zeit davon eine kleine Delle im Holz angestarrt, völlig in ihren Gedanken verloren. Aber irgendwann drang die Erkenntnis sogar in ihren umnebelten Verstand vor und sie sah irritiert an der Fassade hinauf, bevor sie die drei Stufen, die zur Eingangstür führten, wieder hinunterstieg.  
  
Langsam ging sie zur Straße und sah sich nach rechts und links um. Die Häuser hier waren allesamt alt, dreckig und viele von ihnen leerstehend und baufällig. Vor den verlassenen Häusern sammelten sich Sperrmüllberge, ein alter Fabrikschornstein ragte hoch in den Himmel. Zum ersten Mal realisierte sie, in was für einer Gegend Severus wohnte. Bei ihrem Spaziergang am Anfang ihres Arrangements war es dunkel gewesen und wenn sie sonst zu ihm kam, war sie immer so auf ihn fixiert, dass sie keinen Blick für die Umgebung hatte.  
  
Da es sie nicht in ihre Wohnung zog, lief sie ziellos durch die schmalen Gassen, bog mal rechts und mal links ab, sah auf ihrem Weg wenige bewohnte und noch mehr verlassene, baufällige Häuser. Das ganze Viertel schrie Muggel, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass außer Severus noch andere Magier hier wohnten. Es gab keine Häuser, deren Existenz sich durch nichts anderes als Magie erklären ließ, keine Eulenstangen an den Fenstern, keine Zauber oder Banne – jedenfalls keine, die sie hätte wahrnehmen können. Falls es hier noch andere Magier gab, versteckten sie sich genauso geschickt wie Severus.  
  
Schließlich bog sie in eine Gasse, die sie fort führte vom Wohnviertel und irgendwann hörte sie neben ihren Schritten auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster noch ein anderes Geräusch. Ein Plätschern. Als sie eine Baumreihe passiert hatte, fand sie sich an einem Fluss wieder. Er war dreckig wie die Straßen und etwa fünf Meter breit an der Stelle, an der sie stand. Das trübe Wasser brach sich an einem Findling nahe des Ufers. Überall lag Müll herum. Auch das gegenüberliegende Ufer war mit Bäumen und Büschen bewachsen und von Müll verdreckt, so dass sie nicht sehen konnte, was dahinter lag.   
  
Die Stelle, an der der Weg endete, war eine der wenigen, an der die Sonnenstrahlen bis auf den Boden fielen. Hermine schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme auf ihrem Gesicht. Trotz des dreckigen Wassers und des vermüllten Ufers war es irgendwie friedlich hier – solange sie die Augen zu ließ.   
  
Sie sah sich nachdenklich um und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes verschwand der Müll. Der Fluss war zwar immer noch dreckig, aber wenigstens die Ufer waren auf einige Meter hinaus sauber. Sie zeichnete eine Bank in die Luft und setzte sich, sobald sie sich materialisiert hatte.   
  
Zuerst hörte sie neben dem Wasser nur die Bäume rauschen und spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Sie glaubte ein schrilles Lachen in der Ferne zu hören. Dann schaffte sie es, sich auf das vereinzelte Vogelgezwitscher zu konzentrieren. Sie wurde schläfrig, aber auch das machte ihr Angst, denn in letzter Zeit war Schlaf die Folter geworden, die ihr eigener Geist ihr antat.  
  
Hermine stützte die Ellbogen auf ihre Knie und den Kopf in die Hände, starrte erschöpft auf den Fluss. War es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, die Erinnerung an die Nacht im Wald frei zu lassen? Vielleicht hatte Severus recht gehabt und es war einfach zu viel für sie. Vielleicht war sie nicht stark genug, um damit zu leben. Vielleicht konnte sie nur schlaue Reden schwingen, scheiterte aber an dem Versuch, ihre eigenen Ratschläge umzusetzen.  
  
Sie schniefte und wischte sich eine Träne vom Gesicht.   
  
Einem inneren Impuls folgend riss Hermine sich von diesen Gedanken los und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihren eigenen Geist zu betreten. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sich davon versprach; am ehesten vielleicht ihre Neugier zu befriedigen. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich so voll an, es war so beschwerlich zu denken – sie fragte sich, wie es wohl aussah.   
  
Es gelang ihr bald, den Weg zu finden. Das Gefühl, nach hinten zu kippen, als würde sie einen Purzelbaum schlagen, überraschte sie nicht mehr. Aber ihr stockte kurz der Atem, als sie sich in ihrem Geist umsah. Da waren nur Gedanken- und Erinnerungsfäden. So viele, sie konnte sie kaum voneinander unterscheiden. Es war ein Gewirr aus weiß, grau, rosa und der einen, nicht mehr ganz so tiefroten Erinnerung, die aber noch immer eine abstoßende Wirkung auf ihre restlichen Gedanken hatte; nur sie trug einen Kranz aus Leere um sich, den keiner der anderen Fäden zu betreten wagte. Sie hielten Abstand, so wie Hermine es zu tun versuchte.   
  
Wann immer einer der Fäden dicht genug an ihr vorbei huschte, konnte sie Worte hören. Worte aus ihren Erinnerungen oder ihren Gedanken. Sie alle zusammen ergaben ein Summen, das sie zu erdrücken schien. Hermine wollte ihren Geist gerade wieder verlassen, weil es hier auf diese Art tatsächlich noch unangenehmer war als sonst. Aber dann fühlte sie sich angestupst und fortgezogen. Wie schon in Severus' Geist ließ Hermine es geschehen und kurz darauf befand sie sich in einem kleinen Teil ihres Geistes, in dem absolute Ruhe herrschte. Keine Erinnerungs- und Gedankenfäden, keine Geräusche.   
  
Sie atmete tief durch, beobachtete fasziniert die Fäden, die ein Stück vor ihr an einer Art unsichtbaren Wand vorbeizogen oder dagegen stießen und zurückwichen. Sie konnten hier nicht rein. Hier war sie sicher.   
  
Die Stille fühlte sich an wie weicher Samt. Alles in ihr entspannte sich. Sie schloss die Augen und blieb, verlor das Zeitgefühl und fand es auch gerade unwichtig. Wenn das möglich gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich hingelegt und geschlafen. Aber sie würde sich nicht mehr in ihrem Geist halten können, wenn sie einschlief. Sie schauderte, schob den Gedanken weg, konzentrierte sich auf den Frieden, der sie umgab. Hörte auf zu kämpfen. Existierte einfach.   
  
Es dauerte lange, ehe sie sich losreißen konnte von diesem Ort, den ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr gezeigt hatte. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, saß sie bereits im Schatten, die Sonne war ein gutes Stück weiter gewandert. Sie fröstelte. Und in ihrem Kopf war es wieder voll und laut. Sie fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare, bis sie die Kontrolle zurück erlangt hatte.  
  
Hermine ließ die Bank verschwinden und wanderte den schmalen Weg zurück, was länger dauerte als vorhin, weil es bergan ging. Ein dünner Schweißfilm stand auf ihrer Stirn, als sie wieder auf der Straße stand, ihre Wangen pochten. Sie sah sich um. Und stellte fest, dass sie nicht wusste, wo sie war. Vorhin war sie so oft abgebogen, sie hatte die Orientierung verloren. Also apparierte sie zu Severus' Haus zurück und jetzt konnte sie durch sein Fenster bereits ein flackerndes Licht erkennen. Sie lächelte.  
  
„Kommst du vom Sport?“, fragte Severus, nachdem er sie begrüßt hatte.  
  
„Fast“, entgegnete Hermine. „Ich war unten am Fluss, weil du vorhin noch nicht da warst.“  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich bin seit über anderthalb Stunden hier.“  
  
Ihre Wangen wurden heiß, noch mehr, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. „Ich hab mich möglicherweise etwas in meinem Geist verloren.“ Er trat zur Seite, damit sie an ihm vorbei das Haus betreten konnte. „Wie geht es dir heute?“  
  
„Gut“, sagte er knapp. „Was wolltest du in deinem Geist?“   
  
Sie setzten sich. Hermine seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. „Durch den Traumlos-Schlaftrank ist es so voll in meinem Kopf. So laut. Ich wollte mir das anschauen, denke ich. Und dann hat mein Unterbewusstsein mich an einen Ort geführt, an dem … absolute Stille herrschte. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht davon losreißen.“  
  
Severus presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. „Du musst aufhören, diesen Trank zu nehmen, Hermine.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagte sie leise. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, sie schluckte. „Aber diese Albträume lassen mir keine Ruhe. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass das damals so schlimm gewesen ist …“  
  
Severus atmete langgezogen aus. „Möglicherweise hat der Trank, den ich dir damals gegeben habe, die Beschaffenheit deiner Erinnerung verändert.“  
  
„Inwiefern verändert?“  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Es gibt bisher keine Berichte darüber, dass er seine Wirkung jemals verloren hätte und mit welchen Folgen. Das, was du gerade erlebst, hat sonst noch niemand erlebt.“  
  
„Reizend“, nörgelte Hermine und zog die Ärmel ihres Shirts über die Hände.  
  
„Trotzdem muss es einen Weg geben, wie du ohne diesen Trank schlafen kannst. Haben die Muggel kein Kraut dagegen?“  
  
„Es gibt Medikamente, aber keines wirkt gezielt gegen die Albträume. Sie können helfen oder auch nicht. Außerdem … Sind Tabletten wirklich besser als ein Trank?“ Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hand und sah ihn an.   
  
„Das kommt auf die Nebenwirkungen an.“  
  
Hermine hob die Schultern. „Ich hab mich nicht damit befasst. Ich will nichts davon brauchen.“  
  
Seine Augen wurden ein bisschen schmaler. „Gibt es sonst nichts, das dir helfen würde?“  
  
Sie kaute auf der Innenseite ihrer Wange. „Ich hab letztens eine Nacht bei meinem Vater geschlafen. Da war es besser“, erzählte sie schließlich leise. „Aber ich will auch nicht andauernd bei ihm übernachten.“  
  
„Du willst vieles nicht“, stellte Severus fest. Sie hatte erwartet, Ungeduld in seinem Blick zu finden, weil sie die Dinge ablehnte, die helfen könnten. Aber er sah sie nur nachdenklich an. „Was genau hat dein Vater gemacht, das dir geholfen hat?“   
  
Hermine schluckte, schaute auf ihre Hände. „Ich denke, er hat mit mir gesprochen, wenn ich unruhig wurde. Ich kann mich vage an seine Stimme erinnern. Und er hat … mich festgehalten.“ Sie schaffte es nicht, Severus anzusehen.  
  
„Schlaf hier“, sagte er.  
  
Nun hob sie doch den Blick. „Was?“  
  
Wieder wanderte seine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Hast du ein akustisches oder inhaltliches Verständnisproblem?“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Wohl eher ein emotionales. Und ein praktisches.“  
  
„Inwiefern praktisch?“   
  
Gegen ihren Willen drängte sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Na ja … Soll ich … mit dir … in _deinem _Bett? Oder du … in _meinem_?“ Die letzten Worte sprach sie so leise aus, dass sie sie selbst kaum hören konnte.  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Ich dachte eher daran, erst mal einen dieser Sessel in eine Couch zu verwandeln. Dann kannst du schlafen und ich setze mich daneben und lese.“  
  
„Oh. Ja, das klingt … praktischer“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Und inwiefern hast du ein emotionales Problem?“  
  
Ihr Gesicht brannte. „Na ja … Es ist schon … intim, oder?“  
  
„Du hattest kein Problem, als ich neulich eingeschlafen bin.“  
  
„Nein …“, murmelte sie. Widerwillig hob sie ihren Blick und sah ihn an. Alles, alles stand in seinen Augen. Sie waren wie ein sturmgrauer Himmel, aufgewühlt und zerrissen. Für ihn war es auch nicht so einfach und klar, wie er es darzustellen versuchte. Aber er war entschlossen, es trotzdem zu tun. Hermine schluckte.  
  
„Wollen wir dann?“, fragte er ungeduldig.  
  
„Wie, _jetzt_?“  
  
„Natürlich jetzt. So wie es dir gerade geht, bist du kaum dazu in der Lage, dich mit mir auseinanderzusetzen.“  
  
Ihr Herz begann zu galoppieren. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie ihre Gedanken sortiert hatte. Sie dachte an den Vorabend. An Severus' Kampf mit seinem Unterbewusstsein. „Kommst _du _denn zurecht? Nach gestern, meine ich?“  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich kaum merklich. „Es geht mir gut.“  
  
Hermine wusste, dass das eine Lüge war. Und sie wusste, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn hatte, das auszudiskutieren. Zum einen weil ihr gerade die mentale Leistungsfähigkeit für eine Diskussion mit Severus fehlte; zum anderen weil er so verschlossen wirkte wie ein fremdes Verlies in Gringotts. „Okay“, sagte sie deswegen und nickte langsam. „Ich muss aber vorher noch mal ins Bad.“  
  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an“, entgegnete Severus und stand zusammen mit ihr auf. Nur dass er seinen Zauberstab vom Kaminsims nahm und sich an die nötigen Verwandlungen machte, während sie im Nebenzimmer verschwand.   
  
Mit pochenden Wangen stand sie kurz darauf vor dem Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing, und fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt dazu in der Lage war, neben Severus einzuschlafen. Er war ihr nicht so vertraut wie ihr Vater. Würde sie sich ausreichend entspannen können, um tatsächlich einzuschlafen? Müde genug war sie jedenfalls, nachdem sie so viel Zeit in ihrem Geist verbracht hatte.  
  
„Wir werden sehen“, murmelte sie leise, wusch sich die Hände und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
  
Es war dunkel. Nicht komplett, aber Severus hatte die Gardinen geschlossen und das Feuer reduziert, so dass nur noch wenige kleine Flämmchen auf den Holzscheiten tanzten. Seinen Sessel hatte er tatsächlich in eine große weinrote Couch verwandelt, die fast bis an die Kante seines Schreibtisches ragte. Sie musste gut zwei Meter lang sein und einen Meter breit. Über der einen Armlehne hing eine graue zusammen gefaltete Decke, daneben lehnte ein Kopfkissen. „Ich dachte, du hast keine Kissen“, sagte Hermine überrascht. Es war das Erste, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, und ihr Filtersystem war gerade genauso strapaziert wie alles andere auch.   
  
„Aber einen Zauberstab“, sagte Severus.   
  
„Hast du schon wieder Bücher benutzt?“  
  
„Ist das irgendwie relevant?“, fragte er ungeduldig.  
  
„Nein“, murmelte sie. Und dann stand sie vor der Couch. Sie wusste, dass Severus darauf wartete, dass sie sich die Schuhe auszog und sich hinlegte, aber … Schlafen. Allein das Wort … Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie hielt sich an ihren Armen fest und schob ihre Zähne gegeneinander, bis es knirschte. Die Sekunden zogen vorbei und die Couch schien vor ihren Augen in immer weitere Ferne zu rücken. Ihre schnellen, flachen Atemzüge rauschten in ihren Ohren.  
  
„Hermine?“, fragte Severus in ihre Gedanken hinein.   
  
„Hm?“, machte sie und blinzelte. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah zur Couch. „Oh, ja.“   
  
Sie nahm all ihre Willenskraft zusammen und setzte sich über den inneren Widerstand hinweg. Zitternd schlüpfte sie aus ihren Schuhen und legte das Kissen an eine Stelle im vorderen Drittel der Couch, so dass Severus daneben genug Platz haben würde, um sich zu setzen. Dann entfaltete sie die Decke, legte sich hin und rollte sich auf der Seite zusammen. Ihre Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst, sie biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange, bis es wehtat und schluckte den Knoten, der ihr den Hals abschnürte. Ruhelos starrte sie die Füße der Vitrine an, die neben der Tür zur Küche stand.   
  
Kurz darauf gab die Couch unter Severus' Gewicht nach. Er gab keinen Ton von sich, aber sie konnte hören, wie er in den Seiten eines Buches blätterte. Das, das Rauschen in ihren Ohren und das leise Knistern des Feuers war alles, was sie hörte. Sie verdrehte die Augen, um unbemerkt einen Blick auf Severus werfen zu können, aber alles, was sie sah, waren seine übereinander geschlagenen Beine und das sanfte Leuchten, das von den Seiten des Buches ausging. Anscheinend hatte er auch dieses Buch verzaubert, damit er im Halbdunkel lesen konnte.   
  
Hermine schluckte und zog die Nase hoch. Ihre Hände waren fest in die Decke verkrallt. Trotz der Wärme lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie konnte sich nicht mal dazu überwinden, die Augen zu schließen, obwohl sie brannten und schwere Gewichte an ihren Lidern zu hängen schienen.   
  
Aber irgendwann musste sie es gewagt haben, denn das nächste, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war ein grauenhaftes Chaos.   
  
Ihr Kopf vermischte wirklich alles miteinander. Von Patienten, die sie behandelt hatte, über Gedanken zum Gesetzestext, Momente aus der Nacht im Wald, _viele _Momente aus der Nacht im Wald, Gespräche, die sie geführt hatte und Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter, bis hin zu alltäglichen Dingen, die völlig entstellt irgendwo auftauchten. Einmal war sie unter der Dusche an den Baum gefesselt, natürlich nackt; ein anderes Mal war es eine gewaltige Phiole voll purpurnen Traumlos-Schlaftranks, die Rons Lachen ausstieß. Und zwischen allem immer wieder Severus' Stimme. Es war, als würde ihr Kopf versuchen, in dieser kurzen Schlafphase so viel wie möglich zu verarbeiten, bevor die Gelegenheit vorbei war.   
  
Es gab Momente, in denen sie nicht so tief schlief und einzelne Worte dessen verstand, was Severus sagte. Nach dem Aufwachen gab es aber nur noch eines, an das sie sich tatsächlich erinnern konnte: Sicherheit. Dieses Wort hallte in ihr wider und legte sich wie eine Decke auf ihre Angst. Auch Berührungen nahm sie wahr. Seine warme Hand auf ihrem Oberarm, ein Prickeln auf ihrer Wange.   
  
Als sie schließlich wieder aufwachte, wusste sie zwar sofort, wo sie war und wer neben ihr saß, aber sie hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte. Nur dass sie es durchgehalten hatte. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich etwas entlastet an. Das Gefühl war so überwältigend, dass ihr eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel lief.   
  
Hermine drehte den Kopf zu Severus. Er saß nach vorn gebeugt, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, das Gesicht hinter den Händen verborgen. Anscheinend hatte er noch nicht bemerkt, dass sie aufgewacht war. „Wie spät ist es?“, fragte Hermine heiser.  
  
Severus zuckte kaum merklich. Sah sie an, dann die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um in der Dunkelheit das Ziffernblatt erkennen zu können. „Halb neun“, sagte er mit leiser Stimme.   
  
Hermine setzte sich auf, rutschte gegen die Lehne der Couch, die Decke immer noch um ihren Körper geschlungen. „Ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gut geht, Severus.“  
  
Er fuhr sich über den Mund. „Ich komm zurecht“, murmelte er.  
  
Sie starrte seinen Rücken an. Das weiße Hemd stach hervor als würde es leuchten. „Ich bin nicht da, damit du zurecht kommst. Ich möchte, dass es dir besser geht.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Es wird mir für lange Zeit nicht mehr besser gehen, Hermine.“  
  
Sie zögerte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann streckte sie doch die Hand aus und legte sie ihm auf den Rücken. Durch den dünnen Hemdstoff war seine Körperwärme so stark zu spüren als hätte er Fieber. „Dann lass mich zumindest daran teilhaben.“  
  
Severus sprang auf. Mit dem Zauberstab ließ er die Gardinen aufschwingen, fachte das Feuer an und sah sie auffordernd an, damit sie die Couch räumte.   
  
Hermine schälte sich perplex aus der Decke, nahm ihre Schuhe und flüchtete zu ihrem Sessel. Die Wärme des Feuers – obwohl Severus sie magisch reduziert hatte – strich wohltuend über ihre Gänsehaut.  
  
Er verwandelte die Couch zurück und ließ den Sessel an seinen Platz schweben, aber er setzte sich nicht. Stattdessen ging er in die Küche und kam lange Zeit nicht wieder.   
  
Nach einigen Minuten stand sie auf und folgte ihm. Sie blieb in der Küchentür stehen. Er stand links von ihr an der Spüle. Hielt ein halb volles Glas Wasser in der einen Hand, die andere hatte er in die Seite gestemmt. Er sah hinaus in den Hinterhof. „Severus?“, sprach sie ihn vorsichtig an.   
  
Er warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu. „Lass mich in Ruhe“, sagte er.   
  
Hermine wich ein Stück zurück. „Soll ich gehen?“  
  
Ein undefinierbares Grollen war die Antwort; sie weigerte sich, das als Zustimmung zu werten.  
  
„Severus!“  
  
„Was?“, rief er und wirbelte zu ihr herum. Das Glas stellte er mit einem lauten Schlag auf die Arbeitsplatte. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt, die Augen schienen hervorzutreten. „Was willst du von mir, Hermine?“   
  
„Ich will, dass du mit mir redest!“  
  
„Worüber soll ich denn _reden_?“, schnappte er. „Es gibt nichts zu _reden_!“   
  
„Was willst du dann tun?“, fragte sie provokant und zog die Schultern hoch.   
  
„Ich will es vergessen.“  
  
Sie lachte trocken auf. „Im Ernst? Du hast gestern zwei Stunden lang darum gekämpft, dass genau das nicht passiert!“  
  
„Ich weiß“, knurrte er. Seine Hand schloss sich wieder um das Wasserglas.  
  
„Warum willst du es dann jetzt vergessen?“  
  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er einen widerlichen Geruch in der Nase. Die Finger am Glas wurden weiß, so fest drückte er zu.   
  
„Severus!“, sprach Hermine ihn nach fast einer Minute des Schweigens nochmal an.  
  
Da stieß er plötzlich einen wütenden Schrei aus, riss das Glas hoch und schleuderte es an die Wand neben der Tür zum Hinterhof. Es knallte laut und zersplitterte in tausend Teile, das Wasser hinterließ einen großen nassen Fleck.  
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie schluckte.   
  
Als Severus sie so sah, veränderte sein Gesichtsausdruck sich mit einem Schlag. Sein Blick wurde leer, dann schloss er die Augen und wandte sich von ihr ab. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Kante der Arbeitsplatte ab und senkte den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.   
  
Nachdem der Schreck, der ihr durch die Glieder gefahren war, nachgelassen hatte, löste Hermine sich vom Türrahmen und ging zu ihm. „Rede mit mir“, bat sie ihn.   
  
„Nein“, hörte sie seine Stimme, leiser jetzt. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
Nun wischte er sich mit einer Hand über den Mund. Sein Gesicht war blass, er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Es fiel ihr erst jetzt auf, wo er hier im Licht der tief stehenden Sonne am Fenster stand. „Ich hab das nicht verdient“, murmelte er schließlich.  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was hast du nicht verdient?“  
  
„Hilfe.“  
  
„Was? Warum nicht?“   
  
Severus sah sie an, schnaubte leise. „Ich hab ihn umgebracht, Hermine.“  
  
Sie senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß.“  
  
„Ich hab ihn mit dem _Avada Kedavra_ umgebracht“, spezifizierte er.  
  
„Ich weiß“, wiederholte sie.  
  
Er schnaufte. „Ja, du weißt. Aber du _verstehst _nicht.“  
  
„Was verstehe ich nicht?“   
  
Seine Kiefermuskeln traten hervor, während er mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster starrte. Nach einigen Sekunden sagte er: „Ich musste es wirklich _wollen_ , damit es funktioniert.“  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam wieder durch ihre Nase strömen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Unterrichtsstunde in ihrem vierten Schuljahr, als der Moody-Doppelgänger ihnen die Verbotenen Flüche gezeigt hatte. Wie er gesagt hatte, dass jeder von ihnen mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn deuten und die Worte sprechen könnte und er würde nicht mal eine blutige Nase bekommen. Zum ersten Mal begriff sie, was es Severus abverlangt haben musste, diesen Fluch so zu sprechen, dass er tatsächlich wirkte. „Verstehe“, murmelte sie und überging Severus' Schnauben. „Also glaubst du, dass du keine Hilfe verdient hast, weil du Professor Dumbledore nicht nur umbringen _musstest_ , sondern es auch _wolltest_.“  
  
„Ja“, sagte Severus. Seine Stimme klang hölzern.  
  
„Hast du deswegen gestern Abend nicht den Trank genommen, wie du gesagt hast, sondern stattdessen die Nacht wach verbracht?“  
  
Er riss den Kopf zu ihr herum und runzelte die Stirn. „Woher weißt du das?“  
  
Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du dich heute schon mal im Spiegel angeschaut? Ich erkenne Schlafmangel, wenn er vor mir steht.“  
  
Er senkte den Blick, wischte sich über die Augen.   
  
„Severus, nur weil du dich damals reingesteigert hast in all die negativen Gefühle, die du Professor Dumbledore entgegengebracht hast, um diesen Fluch wirken zu lassen, heißt das nicht, dass du ihn umbringen wolltest.“  
  
„Was heißt es dann?“  
  
„Dass du gut verdrängen kannst“, entgegnete sie. „Wir bringen jedem Menschen sowohl positive, als auch negative Gefühle entgegen. Du hast alle positiven Gefühle von der Waage genommen und weggesperrt, weil der Verlauf des Krieges, dein Leben, Harrys Leben und das Leben so vieler anderer davon abhing, dass dieser Fluch wirkte. Dein Wollen in diesem Moment war genauso echt wie das Glück, das man hat, wenn man den Felix Felicis nimmt. Es funktioniert und erfüllt seinen Zweck, aber es ist künstlich erzeugt und verpufft, wenn seine Zeit abgelaufen ist.“  
  
Wieder stieß er dieses nichtssagende Brummen aus, sah sie nicht an.   
  
„Wie stark ist die Erinnerung noch?“  
  
„Ziemlich“, sagte er leise. „Ich hab sie mir nicht nochmal angesehen. Ich kann nicht …“  
  
„Doch, du kannst“, entgegnete sie. „Ich bin da, ich helfe dir. Ich halte das mit dir aus.“  
  
Er atmete scharf aus, sah sie an. Seine schwarzen Augen glänzten, seine Kiefer mahlten. Dann nickte er ruckartig und richtete sich auf. Sie konnte ihm dabei zusehen, wie er die Fassung zurückerlangte. Er warf sie sich über wie einen Umhang. „Wie geht es deinem Kopf eigentlich?“, fragte er und seine Stimme klang, als hätten sie sich eben über die Ergebnisse des letzten Quidditch-Turniers unterhalten.   
  
Hermine runzelte kurz die Stirn, um diesen plötzlichen Umschwung zu sortieren. „Besser“, sagte sie dann. „Es war anstrengend, aber entlastend. Wie war es für dich?“  
  
„Viel gelesen habe ich nicht“, gab er zu.   
  
„Tut mir leid.“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können das wiederholen, so oft du es brauchst.“  
  
Sie blinzelte überrascht. Schluckte. „So oft ich es brauche, um meinen Kopf von den Nebenwirkungen des Traumlos-Schlaftrankes zu entlasten, oder so oft ich es brauche, um ihn gar nicht erst zu nehmen?“  
  
Noch während sie sprach, zog Severus seinen Zauberstab hervor und deutete an ihr vorbei auf die Scherben des Glases, die auf dem Boden glitzerten. „ _Reparo!_ “, sagte er. Die Scherben flogen in die Luft und setzten sich wieder zusammen. Mit einem leisen Klingen landete das Glas vor ihnen auf der Arbeitsplatte. „So oft du es brauchst, um ihn nicht mehr nehmen zu müssen“, sagte er dann.   
  
Hermines Augenbrauen zuckten. Sie lachte hohl, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dafür müsste ich nächtelang hier schlafen für … mindestens einige Wochen. Während meines Schichtdienstes. Und du müsstest viel wach sein. Außer du schläfst mit mir zusammen …“  
  
„Nein, ich schlafe alleine“, entgegnete er knapp. „Die Tränke interessiert es nicht, ob ich sie am Tag oder in der Nacht oder irgendwann dazwischen braue. Sag mir Bescheid, wann du schlafen musst, und ich begleite dich.“  
  
Hermine sah ihn an wie ein Reh, das ins Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos geraten war. Wieder schluckte sie schwer, senkte den Blick. „Okay“, murmelte sie. Und: „Danke.“  
  
„Keine Ursache.“  
  
Sie räusperte sich. „Willst du heute noch versuchen, dir die Erinnerung anzuschauen?“, kam sie schließlich auf ihn zurück.  
  
Er senkte den Blick, seine Haltung versteifte sich. „Ja.“  
  
„Okay. Dann lass uns wieder rübergehen.“ Als er nickte, wandte sie sich ab und ging vor ihm zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ihre Gedanken hingen jedoch noch fest bei diesem neuen Arrangement und ein Kitzeln durchlief ihren Körper wie eine kühle Welle. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie bereit war für diese Art von Nähe. Aber die Alternative war mehr Traumlos-Schlaftrank, mehr Abhängigkeit, mehr Chaos in ihrem Kopf, mehr Kontrollverlust. Es ging nicht darum, ob sie bereit dazu war; sie _brauchte _dieses Arrangement und plötzlich beeindruckte sie Severus' Entscheidung, sie um Hilfe bei der Verarbeitung seiner Erinnerungen zu bitten, noch mehr, als es das ohnehin schon getan hatte. Er war auch nicht _bereit_ gewesen für diese Art von Nähe. Und trotzdem funktionierte es irgendwie.   
  
Nein, sogar mehr als irgendwie. Inzwischen schien die Nähe zu ihr nicht mehr das zu sein, was ihm am meisten zusetzte. Inzwischen war es meistens okay, dass sie für ihn da war. Vielleicht würde auch ihre Bereitschaft später kommen. Erst mal war es wichtiger, dass sie wieder lernte zu schlafen.


	35. Kapitel 34

Severus setzte sich auf, als er aus der Erinnerung erwachte, stützte den Ellbogen auf die Lehne des Sessels und fasste sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an die Nasenwurzel, während er lang gezogen ausatmete. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, schwieg, hielt die Augen geschlossen.  
  
Erst nach ein paar Minuten sah er sie an. „Willst du heute gar nichts sagen?“  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Du siehst aus, als bräuchtest du gerade Ruhe.“  
  
„Ja …“, murmelte er, runzelte die Stirn. Sein Blick glitt ins Feuer.   
  
Sie seufzte leise, ließ ihn weiter schweigen. So lange, dass ihre eigenen Gedanken abdrifteten. Sie starrte ins Leere, strich mit den Fingern über den Handrücken der anderen Hand, immer wieder, es war beinahe hypnotisch. Als sie blinzelte, begegnete sie Severus' Blick. „Entschuldige“, sagte sie leise.  
  
„Dafür gibt es keinen Grund.“  
  
Hermine räusperte sich. „Möchtest du reden?“  
  
Er schnaubte, so etwas wie ein bitteres Lächeln verzog seine Lippen. „Wenn ich eines ganz bestimmt niemals möchte, dann ist es reden.“  
  
„Aber?“  
  
„Aber es hilft und ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie sehr ich das hasse.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich zurück.  
  
„Ich bin ganz froh darüber, denn außer einem offenen Ohr und ein paar Tränken hab ich dir nicht viel Hilfreiches zu bieten.“ Sie lächelte flüchtig.   
  
Severus sah sie scharf an, sie zuckte innerlich richtig zusammen unter diesem Blick. „Was du mir bieten kannst, geht weit über das Zuhören und die Tränke hinaus.“   
  
Hermine schluckte, lächelte zaghaft. „Okay.“ Ein warmes Gefühl rollte durch ihren Bauch. „Kannst du denn jetzt zulassen, dass das Reden hilft?“  
  
Severus rümpfte die Nase. „Muss ich wohl.“  
  
„Nein, musst du nicht“, wandte sie ein.   
  
„Haarspalterei“, grollte er.   
  
„Ja, mag sein. Aber ich finde, es ist Zeit, dass endlich mal jemand Haare für dich spaltet.“ Sie begegnete seinem verdrießlichen Blick mit einem Schulterzucken.  
  
Schließlich sagte er: „Ich dachte, ich hätte das alles längst abgehakt.“ Er wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Seit 14 Jahren lebe ich mit dem, was ich Albus angetan habe. Ich dachte, ich hätte dieses Kapitel seit langem abgeschlossen. Jetzt merke ich, dass ich nicht mal angefangen hatte, es zu lesen.“  
  
„Wie sah er denn aus, dein Abschluss mit dem Thema?“  
  
„Albus wollte es so, es war notwendig, ich tat, was ich tun musste“, leierte Severus herunter.  
  
„Hast du in all den Jahren nie darüber nachgedacht?“  
  
„Nein.“ Er senkte den Blick. „Wenn die Vergangenheit rief, hab ich nicht zugehört. Sie hatte eh nichts Neues zu erzählen.“  
  
„Jetzt schon“, entgegnete Hermine leise.  
  
„Ja … Aber ich will es nicht hören.“  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
Er sah sie an, seine Augen glänzten. „Wozu? Was auch immer ich dabei finde, niemand will noch darüber reden. Außer dir natürlich.“ Er verdrehte die Augen. „Alle haben es weggeschoben, weil sie das Bedürfnis hatten, sich dankbar zu zeigen, nachdem klar wurde, was ich für den Orden getan habe. Keiner will das wieder aufwühlen. Inklusive mir.“  
  
„Du glaubst, niemand hat dir den Mord an Professor Dumbledore verziehen.“  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Mord ist unverzeihlich.“  
  
Hermine dachte darüber nach. Hatte sie selbst ihm verziehen? Sie war damals so schockiert gewesen. Fassungslos. Entsetzt darüber, dass er Professor Dumbledore so etwas angetan hatte. Wo Professor Dumbledore doch der einzige gewesen war, der ihm immer vertraut und ihn vor allen Vorwürfen verteidigt hatte. Sie hatte es nicht begreifen können. Die Tatsache, dass Professor Dumbledore sich so geirrt haben sollte in ihm … Das wollte ihr nicht in den Kopf. Aber als sie dann die Wahrheit erfahren hatte …  
  
„Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es nach dem Krieg gar nichts mehr zu verzeihen gab?“  
  
„Nein“, antwortete er gedehnt, „das ist Blödsinn.“  
  
„Findest du? Als ich erfahren habe, was du getan hast … Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Professor Dumbledore sich so in dir getäuscht haben sollte. Das hat mich erschüttert. Und dass es mich erschüttert hat, hat mich wütend gemacht. Ich war so unglaublich wütend auf dich, Severus.“   
  
„Komm zum Punkt“, grollte er mit gequälter Miene.  
  
„Aber als ich dann die Wahrheit erfahren habe, da ist das alles … einfach verschwunden. Die ganze Wut, die Erschütterung … Professor Dumbledore hatte sich nicht in dir getäuscht, im Gegenteil. Er hat etwas Grausames von dir verlangt und du hast es getan, weil du ihm treu warst. Ich finde, wenn jemandem verziehen werden muss, dann Professor Dumbledore.“   
  
„Es war notwendig“, murmelte Severus und massierte sich wieder die Nasenwurzel.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Deswegen bin ich ja so überzeugt, dass dir längst verziehen wurde.“  
  
Er atmete langgezogen aus. „Das glaube ich nicht.“  
  
Hermine verdrehte, von ihm unbemerkt, die Augen. „Wenn sie dir nicht verziehen hätten, hätten sie sich von dir abgewandt“, sagte sie. „Frag Professor McGonagall danach, sie wird es dir bestätigen.“   
  
Er schnaubte, schwieg aber.  
  
„Aber darum geht es eigentlich gar nicht.“ Sie sah, wie seine Hände sich anspannten. „Du musst dir selbst verzeihen, Severus.“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemals.“  
  
Hermine seufzte und lehnte die Schläfe gegen den Sessel. „Glaubst du, Professor Dumbledore hätte es so gewollt?“  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht!“, entgegnete er scharf.   
  
„Du könntest ihn fragen.“  
  
Er ignorierte ihren Einwand. Als er wieder sprach, sagte er: „Was ich weiß, ist, dass Albus überzeugt war, ich könnte das einfach wegstecken.“   
  
„Es dir zu verzeihen bedeutet nicht, es einfach wegzustecken. Das weißt du, oder?“  
  
„Auch das ist Haarspalterei.“ Er wandte den Blick von ihr ab.  
  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Die Kluft dazwischen ist so groß, dass man ganz Hogwarts darin versenken könnte. Und das weißt du auch. Sieh mich an!“ Es dauerte lange Sekunden, bis er sich dazu durchringen konnte, ihr den Blick zuzuwenden. „Was ist es, das du unter dieser Schuld vergraben willst?“  
  
„Nichts will ich vergraben“, grollte er. „Es _ist _meine Schuld. Ich bin hier kein Opfer, Hermine.“   
  
„Du bist verantwortlich für Professor Dumbledores Tod, aber nicht schuldig.“  
  
„Wer ist dann schuldig?“  
  
„Voldemort“, entgegnete Hermine. „Der nach dem Duell im Ministerium zu feige war, sich Professor Dumbledore noch mal selbst zu stellen und es jemand anderem überlassen wollte, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Findest du es nicht ein bisschen zu leicht, Voldemort an allem die Schuld zu geben?“  
  
„Nein, gar nicht. Wäre er nicht gewesen, hätten viele Menschen, die jetzt tot sind, ein glückliches Leben führen können. Und viele der Überlebenden ein glücklicheres – inklusive dir.“  
  
„Ich bin kein Opfer“, wiederholte Severus leise.  
  
„Nein, bist du nicht.“   
  
Severus schluckte hart. „Können … wir für heute Schluss machen?“  
  
„Natürlich. Soll ich morgen Vormittag nochmal herkommen oder brauchst du eine Pause?“  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Willst du nicht hier schlafen?“  
  
„Auf keinen Fall!“ Hermine schnaubte. „Du hast seit mindestens 36 Stunden nicht geschlafen, du brauchst den Schlaf dringender als ich. Ich nehm heute Nacht nochmal den Traumlos-Schlaftrank, auf das eine Mal kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an.“  
  
Severus verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht, musste aber einsehen, dass sie recht hatte.  
  


\- - -

  
„Welche Bedeutung hatte Professor Dumbledore für dich?“  
  
Es war Severus nicht anzusehen, ob er ihre Frage überhaupt gehört hatte. Nachdem er sich die Erinnerung eben ein viertes Mal angesehen hatte, saß er nun wieder nach vorn gebeugt, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, die Augen geschlossen. Hermine hatte ihm heute schon zweimal aus einem Flashback heraushelfen müssen und sie war sehr dankbar gewesen, dass er seinen Zauberstab grundsätzlich weglegte, wenn er sich eine Erinnerung anschaute. So hatte er, nachdem sie den Fehler gemacht hatte, ihn zu berühren, nur mit der leeren Hand auf sie gedeutet, als er den Todesfluch sprach. Vermutlich hätte er auch mit Zauberstab nicht gewirkt, aber sie war nicht scharf darauf, das auszuprobieren.  
  
Inzwischen saß sie mit angezogenen Beinen und verschränkten Armen in ihrem Sessel und sah ihn an. Sein Zustand machte sie nervös genug, um sich über die zurückgekehrten Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten hinwegzusetzen; das letzte Mal war sie in einem Muggel-OP so fokussiert gewesen.   
  
Schließlich holte Severus tief Luft und öffnete die Augen. „Was sagtest du?“, fragte er mit schleppender Stimme. Er sah wieder besser aus heute, die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen waren heller geworden. Offensichtlich hatte er geschlafen; trotzdem klang er jetzt gerade erschöpft.  
  
„Ich habe dich gefragt, was Professor Dumbledore dir bedeutet hat. Du hast auch etwas verloren in der Nacht. Ich würde gern verstehen was“, erklärte sie.  
  
„Ich habe nichts _verloren_ , ich habe es _vernichtet_.“  
  
Hermine sagte nichts dazu. Sie sah ihn nur weiter an.   
  
Als Severus bemerkte, dass sie sich auf diese Ablenkung nicht einlassen würde, wischte er sich über das Gesicht. „Was willst du von mir hören, Hermine? Dass Albus wie ein Vater für mich war?“  
  
„Wenn es so war …“, sagte sie.  
  
„Nein, war es nicht“, murmelte er. „Albus wollte mich als Spion und er hatte den Hebel, um mich dazu zu bringen. Er hat deutlich gemacht, dass er mir vertraut, wann immer es nötig war, um jemanden zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber …“ Er schluckte und rümpfte die Nase. „… ich widerte ihn an.“  
  
Hermine schnaubte ungläubig.   
  
„Nein, er hatte recht damit.“  
  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das Bedürfnis, Severus klar zu machen, dass er Professor Dumbledores Meinung – wenn sie denn tatsächlich so gewesen sein sollte – nicht als die einzige Wahrheit ansehen sollte, war gewaltig. Aber das war eine andere Baustelle. „Er muss dir etwas bedeutet haben, sonst wäre diese Erinnerung nicht so schlimm für dich.“  
  
Er nickte kaum sichtbar. „Er war sechzehn Jahre lang der einzige, der – wenn er mich ansah – tatsächlich mich gesehen hat. Der meine komplette Vergangenheit kannte und nicht nur Teile davon wie alle anderen. Der auch wusste, warum ich dorthin niemals zurückkehren würde. Er war der einzige, vor dem ich mich nicht verstellen musste. Oder konnte.“  
  
„Konntest du das danach jemals wieder zulassen?“  
  
Severus verzog ein bisschen das Gesicht, sah sie an. „Nicht ganz freiwillig, aber ja. Jetzt bei dir.“  
  
„Aber Professor Dumbledore ist seit fast vierzehn Jahren tot“, sagte Hermine langsam. „Heißt das, du bist seitdem bei niemandem mehr du selbst gewesen?“  
  
Er lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief durch. „Nicht alles von sich preis zu geben, heißt nicht, dass man nicht man selbst ist. Sonst müsstest du dir das Gleiche vorwerfen.“ Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Seit dem Ende des Krieges ist es auch nicht mehr wichtig, warum ich für den Orden spioniert habe. Jetzt zählt nur noch, dass ich es getan habe.“  
  
Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.   
  
Als Severus es sah, lächelte er flüchtig. „Frag schon“, grollte er.  
  
Die Worte stolperten aus ihrem Mund, kaum dass er geendet hatte: „Warum hast du die Seiten gewechselt?“  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich, er sah sie nicht an. „Weil Voldemort es auf die Potters abgesehen hatte. Ich hatte Albus darum gebeten, Lily zu schützen. Ihre Familie zu schützen. Er wollte eine Gegenleistung.“  
  
„Das klingt sehr anständig.“ Mit leiser Stimme fügte sie ein „Von dir jedenfalls …“ hinzu. „Warum hatte Professor Dumbledore dann so eine schlechte Meinung von dir?“  
  
Severus lachte bitter auf, fuhr sich über die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf. „Du stellst immer noch die richtigen Fragen“, murmelte er dabei.   
  
Hermine wollte ihn gerade daran erinnern, dass er nichts erzählen musste, das er nicht erzählen wollte, aber er hob die Hand und brachte sie damit zum Schweigen.  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagte er, „Ich weiß.“ Dann atmete er einige Male und sagte zum Feuer: „Ich hatte vorher Voldemort darum gebeten, Lily zu verschonen. Nur Lily.“  
  
„Verstehe“, sagte Hermine leise. „Hat Professor Dumbledore dich jemals gefragt, warum du nur um ihr Leben gebeten hast?“  
  
„Nicht mit der Absicht, sich meine Antwort anzuhören.“  
  
„Aber es gibt ein Warum, oder?“  
  
„Natürlich“, entgegnete er. „Albus war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass James und Harry mir egal waren. Was einerseits auch stimmte. James war …“ Er rümpfte die Nase. „Vermutlich hat Potter dir von der Erinnerung erzählt, die er im Denkarium gesehen hat.“   
  
Hermine schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. „Nein, hat er nicht.“  
  
Severus zog kurz die Augenbrauen in die Stirn, offensichtlich überrascht von Harrys Diskretion. „Nun … Die Einzelheiten sind nicht so wichtig. Nachdem meine eigenen Leute aufgehört hatten, mich zu piesacken, machten Potter und Black weiter. Es war mir tatsächlich aus tiefstem Herzen egal, was mit ihm passierte.“  
  
Hermine schluckte angesichts der Verachtung, die in Severus' Gesicht stand.  
  
„Aber Lily war es nicht egal. Wenn ich eine Chance gesehen hätte, dass Voldemort sie alle verschont, hätte ich sie genutzt. Er wollte den Jungen tot sehen, nichts hätte ihn davon abgehalten. Eher hätte er mich umgebracht, als auch nur über eine entsprechende Bitte meinerseits nachzudenken. Und um Lilys _und _James' Leben zu bitten, hätte bedeutet, dass sie ihren Sohn kampflos hätten opfern müssen. Das hätten sie nicht getan. Ich sah nur die Chance, Lily zu retten, also habe ich versucht, sie zu nutzen.“  
  
Hermine dachte über seine Worte nach. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Severus sich gefühlt haben musste damals. Und sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, was es für Folgen gehabt hätte, wenn es tatsächlich so gekommen wäre. „Wenn Lily davon erfahren hätte …“, begann sie langsam.  
  
„Sie hätte mich noch mehr verachtet, als sie es ohnehin schon tat“, beendete Severus ihren Gedanken. „Niemals hätte sie mir das verziehen. Aber sie wäre am Leben gewesen …“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Professor Dumbledore hätte sich dein Warum anhören sollen“, sagte sie schließlich leise.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es etwas an seiner Meinung geändert hätte. Es ist nicht so schwer, darauf zu kommen, es muss ihm klar gewesen sein.“  
  
Hermine verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht. Je mehr sie über Professor Dumbledore erfuhr, desto mehr Schrammen bekam das Bild, das sie von ihm gehabt hatte.   
  
„Wenn man es genau nimmt, war Albus vielleicht doch ein bisschen wie ein Vater für mich. Er hatte zumindest Ähnlichkeiten mit meinem Vater …“ Er sagte das so leise, so gedankenverloren, dass diese Worte wohl nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt gewesen waren.  
  
Kurz darauf kehrte Severus mit seinen Gedanken ins Hier und Heute zurück. „Ich möchte nicht mehr darüber reden.“  
  
„Okay. Ich muss ohnehin bald los.“ Sie warf der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims einen Blick zu; es war kurz nach drei.  
  
„Möchtest du dann heute Abend hier schlafen?“, fragte Severus.  
  
Sie sah ihn an, zögerte. „Wenn das wirklich okay für dich ist …“  
  
„Sonst hätte ich es dir nicht angeboten.“  
  
Sie nickte. „Okay. Ich hab um Mitternacht Schluss. Vor halb eins werde ich wohl nicht hier sein.“ Ihr stieg eine zarte Röte ins Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, mitten in der Nacht bei Severus vor der Tür zu stehen.  
  
„Gut. Ich erwarte dich dann“, sagte er nur. Er zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper.  
  


\- - -

  
Ein Knall, gefolgt von einem markerschütternden Heulen ließ Hermine zusammenzucken.   
  
Sie stand gerade am Empfangstresen und notierte die Untersuchungsergebnisse ihrer letzten Patientin (ein dreijähriges Mädchen, das die Blutblasenschoten im Schrank gefunden und probiert hatte). Vor Schreck zog sie mit der Feder einen dicken schwarzen Strich über die Akte und wirbelte herum.  
  
Eine Frau von vielleicht fünfzig Jahren war offensichtlich gerade direkt auf die Station appariert und kniete nun mitten im Wartebereich. Sie beugte sich über einen Mann gleichen Alters, der in einen gestreiften Pyjama gekleidet ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lag. Er bewegte sich nicht.  
  
Hermine lief zu ihr, dicht gefolgt von Pascal, der die Frau mit sanfter Gewalt ein Stück zurückzog, damit Hermine sich den Mann anschauen konnte. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie.  
  
Die Frau schluchzte so sehr, dass Hermine kaum verstehen konnte, was sie sagte. „M-Mein M-M-Mann … so g-g-gefun-den …“, war alles, was klar genug klang.  
  
Hermine sah hinab auf den Mann. Er war grau im Gesicht, die Augen waren geschlossen, der Mund stand offen. Als sie an seinem Hals nach dem Puls tastete, fühlte seine Haut sich kühl unter ihren Fingern an. Einen Herzschlag fand sie nicht. Hermine sah zu Pascal auf und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Kommen Sie, Heilerin Granger schaut sich Ihren Mann an“, sagte er laut über das Schluchzen der Frau hinweg und führte sie in einen freien Behandlungsraum.  
  
Als Hermine auf ihre Füße zurücksank, begegnete sie den Blicken der wartenden Patienten. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und ließ den Mann sich in die Luft erheben, sah sich nach Pauline um und bedeutete ihr mit einem Kopfnicken, dass sie sich um die wartenden Patienten kümmern sollte. Dann brachte sie ihn in einen zweiten Behandlungsraum und legte ihn auf der Liege ab. Aus dem Nebenzimmer war das Weinen seiner Frau zu hören.  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, die Hand, mit der sie den Zauberstab hielt, zitterte ein wenig. Seitdem sie im St.-Mungos arbeitete, war sie nur noch selten mit dem Tod konfrontiert.   
  
Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und straffte ihre Haltung. Sie untersuchte den Körper des toten Mannes auf Spuren von Verletzungen, fand aber keine. Die Totenstarre hatte bereits eingesetzt, er musste schon vor einigen Stunden gestorben sein. Sie war noch dabei, die Todesursache herauszufinden, als Pascal zu ihr kam. „Die Frau ist kaum zu beruhigen, ich weiß noch nicht mal ihren Namen, geschweige denn seinen.“  
  
Sie seufzte. „Gib ihr zehn Tropfen Beruhigungstrank, ich komme gleich.“  
  
Er nickte und kehrte zu der aufgelösten Frau zurück.   
  
Hermine sah wieder hinab auf den noch immer namenlosen Mann und sprach einige weitere Diagnosezauber. Schließlich zeigte ihr einer davon, woran er gestorben war. Hermine sank ein Stück in sich zusammen und wischte sich über die Stirn, dann nahm sie eines der Laken aus dem Schrank, die sie normalerweise auf die Untersuchungsliegen legten, und deckte ihn zu.   
  
Als sie das Untersuchungszimmer verließ, stieß sie beinahe mit Patrick zusammen, der sie ablösen sollte und sich gerade umgezogen hatte. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn und sah hinüber zu den wartenden Patienten, die sie mit großen Augen anstarrten.   
  
Hermine wandte ihnen den Rücken zu. „Eben ist eine Frau mit ihrem verstorbenen Mann hierher appariert.“  
  
Patrick zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Wie heißt der Mann?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Seine Frau war bis eben noch nicht in der Lage, Fragen zu beantworten.“  
  
„Ist er da drin?“ Er deutete auf die Tür des Behandlungsraums neben ihnen.  
  
Hermine nickte.  
  
Patrick ging hinein und sie folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand. Er zog das Laken vom Kopf des Mannes, dann seufzte er leise. „Barber, Archie“, sagte er.   
  
„Du kennst ihn?“  
  
„Ja. Er war schon öfter hier, er kann … _konnte _wirklich keine Tränke brauen. Hab ihm so oft gesagt, er soll es lassen. Als er in den letzten Monaten nicht mehr kam, dachte ich tatsächlich, er hätte auf mich gehört.“ Patrick legte das Laken zurück über das graue Gesicht des Toten und wandte sich zu ihr um. „Weißt du schon, woran er gestorben ist?“  
  
„Ja. Trunk des Friedens. Zu viel Mondsteinpulver.“  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Ich sag es dann mal seiner Frau …“ Sie deutete auf die Wand zum Nebenzimmer, hinter der es jetzt still war.  
  
„Soll ich das übernehmen?“  
  
„Nein, ich mach das schon. Sie brauchte einen Beruhigungstrank, möglicherweise dauert das Gespräch länger. Kümmer du dich lieber um die anderen Patienten.“  
  
„Okay.“ Er berührte sie kurz am Oberarm und wollte schon das Zimmer verlassen, als er nochmal inne hielt. „Übrigens, ich hab für Sonntagnachmittag einen Termin für ein Gespräch ausgemacht. 15 Uhr in Scoop's Café.“  
  
Hermine nickte. „Ist gut, ich werde da sein.“  
  


\- - -

  
Es war weit nach ein Uhr nachts, als Hermine an Severus' Tür klopfte. Sie sah müde zu ihm auf und er ließ sie kommentarlos hinein. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin“, sagte sie, nachdem sie ihren Umhang an die Garderobe gehängt hatte. Das Wohnzimmer sah im Licht der Deckenlampe ganz fremd aus, irgendwie entblößt. Der schwarze Schlund des Kamins fesselte ihren Blick, bevor sie sich zu Severus umwandte. „Kurz vor Schichtwechsel apparierte eine Frau mit ihrem toten Mann auf die Station.“  
  
Seine Augenbrauen zuckten genauso wie Patricks. „Was war passiert?“  
  
Sie fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Er hatte sich den Trunk des Friedens selbst zubereitet und zu viel Mondsteinpulver hineingetan.“ Das Gesicht seiner Frau tauchte wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Wie sie zusammengebrochen war, als Hermine ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie ihrem Mann nicht mehr hatte helfen können. Eine Stunde lang hatte sie mit ihr geredet und sie zu beruhigen versucht, aber letztendlich hatte sie doch entschieden, sie für die Nacht aufzunehmen, während Pauline eine Eule an ihre Tochter schickte.   
  
Severus legte seine Hände an ihre Oberarme und Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Woran denkst du?“, fragte er mit dunkler Stimme.  
  
„An seine Frau.“ Ein dicker Kloß schnürte ihr den Hals ab. Wieder verbarg sie das Gesicht hinter den Händen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. „Tut mir leid, ich bin einfach erschöpft.“ Sie zog die Nase hoch.   
  
„Dann lass uns hochgehen“, entgegnete Severus und deutete auf die Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte.   
  
„Hochgehen?“  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht in mein Schlafzimmer.“  
  
Hermine folgte ihm neugierig die Treppe hinauf. Vor der ersten Tür im Flur blieb er stehen und bedeutete ihr, hineinzusehen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie es tat.   
  
Sie erinnerte sich, dass das Zimmer voller alter, mit Laken verhüllter Möbel gewesen war, als sie das letzte Mal hineingesehen hatte. Jetzt war es ein Gästezimmer mit einem breiten Bett. Auf einer Seite lagen Kopfkissen und Decke, auf der anderen Seite war die Matratze leer. Das Kopfteil war gepolstert, so dass man sich bequem dagegen lehnen konnte. Auf beiden Seiten standen kleine Nachtschränke; auf dem einen stapelten sich Bücher neben ein paar Phiolen, während auf dem anderen ein Glas Wasser stand. Vor den Fenstern hingen dicke, schwere Vorhänge, die vermutlich auch bei hellem Tageslicht das Zimmer komplett abdunkelten. Zwei Lampen auf den Nachtschränken verbreiteten ein schummriges, warmes Licht.  
  
„Wow“, murmelte Hermine.   
  
„Die Couch schien mir ungeeignet für ein längeres Schlaf-Arrangement“, sagte Severus.   
  
„Ja …“ Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Etwas Großes schwoll in ihrer Brust an. Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Danke.“  
  
Er nickte knapp. „Hinter der Tür rechts ist ein kleines Bad. Ich komme gleich wieder.“ Er wandte sich ab und stieg die Treppe hinunter. Sie konnte hören, dass er nicht ins Wohnzimmer ging, sondern weiter hinab in den Keller. Vielleicht musste er sich noch um seine Tränke kümmern.  
  
Hermine ging ins Bad und stand einen Moment lang verloren da, ehe sie einen magisch verkleinerten Beutel aus ihrer Hosentasche zog, in dem sie einen Schlafanzug, einige Hygieneartikel und frische Kleidung für morgen verstaut hatte. Severus hatte ein paar dunkelgraue Handtücher bereit gelegt. Nachdem sie sich die Zähne geputzt und das Gesicht gewaschen hatte, zog sie sich um. Mit heftig pochendem Herzen stand sie vor dem Waschbecken und sah sich im Spiegel an. Ihre Haare sahen wild aus. Sie versuchte, sie mit den Fingern zu bändigen, aber wie meistens hatte es keinen Zweck. Zurück im Gästezimmer starrte sie das Bett an, kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie spürte den gleichen Widerstand in sich aufkeimen wie gestern Nachmittag.   
  
„Möchtest du im Stehen schlafen?“, fragte Severus in ihre Gedanken hinein und lehnte die Tür hinter sich an.  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Mit gesenktem Blick setzte sie sich und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke, lehnte sich aber sitzend gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes.  
  
Severus zog seine Schuhe aus und setzte sich auf seine Seite, schlug die ausgestreckten Beine übereinander und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Aber im Sitzen?“, fragte er scheinheilig.  
  
Hermine fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Es ist … Ich hab …“ Sie wandte ihren Blick zur Decke. „Gib mir bitte ein bisschen Zeit, Severus.“  
  
Er nickte, sah jetzt wieder ernst aus. „Möchtest du reden oder soll ich dich in Ruhe lassen?“  
  
„Ruhe.“ Während er sich das oberste Buch von seinem Stapel nahm, zog Hermine die Beine an und legte ihre Arme darum. Ihr Herz pochte heftig. Sie versuchte, ruhig zu atmen, sie versuchte zu zählen, sie versuchte zu rechnen. Die Minuten zogen zäh vorbei. Sie war so unendlich müde, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie die Augen schloss, fing ihr Kopfkino an und sie riss sie panisch wieder auf. Sie sehnte sich nach der Leere des Traumlos-Schlaftranks. Oder nach der Ruhe in diesem kleinen Teil ihres Geistes. Sie versuchte, diesen Ort wiederzufinden, aber es war, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.   
  
Severus blätterte eine Seite um. Das leise Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie zuckte und sah ihn kurz aus dem Augenwinkel an.  
  
Ihr Blick verlor sich in der Dunkelheit jenseits des Bettes. Ihre Gedanken wurden träge. Bilder tauchten vor ihren geöffneten Augen auf, sie erschrak. Rieb sich die Stirn. Sie konnte Ron lachen hören, sie spürte die Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke und dabei schlief sie noch nicht mal. Sie wollte nicht, dass das noch schlimmer wurde. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder in den Wald zurückkehren. Sie wollte nicht schlafen.  
  
„Hermine, du schläfst doch schon fast ein. Warum legst du dich nicht hin?“, fragte Severus eine ganze Weile später und steckte den Finger zwischen die Seiten, ehe er das Buch zuklappte.  
  
„Ich kann nicht“, nuschelte sie. Müdigkeit und Tränen brannten in ihren Augen.  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
„Ich hab Angst.“  
  
„Wovor?“  
  
Sie schluckte. Sah ihn an. „Wenn ich einschlafe, bin ich wieder da“, hauchte sie.  
  
Er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Gibt es etwas, das dir helfen würde?“  
  
Ein Kopfschütteln. „Ich atme, ich zähle, ich rechne … Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll. Außer warten. Irgendwann muss es doch nachlassen. Oder?“  
  
Severus schwieg einen Moment. „Ja“, sagte er dann ernst, „irgendwann lässt es nach.“   
  
„Genau“, nuschelte sie atemlos. „Es wird nachlassen.“  
  
Er nickte. „Lass dir Zeit.“


	36. Kapitel 35

Die Nacht war endlos.  
  
Hermine verlor jedes Zeitgefühl, während ihr Geist sie von einem Traum in den nächsten jagte. Nicht alle waren die Art Albträume, vor denen es ihr graute; davon zu träumen, wie sie einen wichtigen Termin verpasste, weil sie einfach nicht vom Fleck kam, oder wie Archie Barber die toten Augen öffnete und ihr sagte, das Ministerium wüsste alles und sie würden kommen, um sie zu verhaften, war eine Art Pausenprogramm, das ihr Geist ihr vereinzelt zugestand.  
  
Dazwischen quälte er sie mit dem Wald, dem Wald und immer wieder dem Wald. Hermine war überzeugt, sie würde niemals wieder einen Wald betreten können, ohne Panik zu bekommen.  
  
Einmal wurde sie wach, schaffte es aber nicht, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie sah die Spitze des Messers vor ihrem Gesicht blitzen und spürte die Fesseln auf ihrer Haut. „Mach sie ab!“, hörte sie sich keuchen.  
  
„Was soll ich abmachen?“  
  
„Die Fesseln! Mach mich los! Hilf mir!“ Sie kämpfte gegen die Fesseln, die ihr in die Handgelenke schnitten, sie konnte sie _spüren_.  
  
„Deine Hände sind frei, Hermine. Öffne deine Augen!“  
  
„Ich kann nicht“, hauchte sie. Wenn sie die Augen öffnete, dann würde sie Ron nicht mehr sehen können. Dann würde sie nicht ausweichen können, wenn er …  
  
„Mach die Augen auf!“  
  
So laut, dass sie erschrak. Und Hermine tat, was über sechs Jahre Unterricht bei Severus sie gelehrt hatten: Genau das, was er sagte. Sie japste, als wäre sie gerade einen Sprint gelaufen. Kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Severus' Gesicht war neben ihr, das Licht seiner Nachttischlampe glänzte in seinen Augen. Ein paar Sekunden lang bewegten sie sich beide nicht, dann zog er seine Hand zurück und Hermine war überrascht, dass er sie berührt hatte. Sie hatte es nicht gemerkt. Tat es auch jetzt nicht. Das Einzige, was sie spürte, waren diese verdammten Fesseln.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Handgelenke. Sie taten weh und fühlten sich wund an, obwohl nichts zu sehen war. Sie drehte die Hände, weil sie hoffte, dass das dieses Gefühl beseitigen würde. Dieses Gefühl, als würden die Fesseln ihr gleich die Handgelenke brechen.  
  
Sie wischte sich über das Gesicht und durch die Haare, Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. „Ich komm gleich wieder“, murmelte sie, stand auf und stolperte durch das Halbdunkel ins Bad hinüber. Sie ließ die Tür offen, damit sie ein bisschen Licht vom Schlafzimmer hatte; mehr konnte sie nicht ertragen, sie hatte so schon Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Hermine drehte das Wasser so kalt es ging, und ließ es sich über die Handgelenke laufen, bis sie den Schmerz nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Das war ein anderer Schmerz, ein realer, aktueller. Ein Schmerz, der die Vergangenheit unter sich begrub.  
  
Schließlich drehte sie das Wasser ab und setzte sich auf den geschlossenen Toilettendeckel. Der Wald war ihr noch immer so nah, dass sie glaubte, das Rauschen der Bäume hören zu können. Sie hatte den Geruch des Baumharzes in der Nase, genauso wie den ihres eigenen Blutes. Mit den eiskalten Handballen rieb sie sich über die Augen, bis sie Sterne sah. Dann verbarg sie ihr Gesicht hinter den Händen und weinte ein paar Tränen der Erschöpfung. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
  
„Komm wieder ins Bett.“  
  
Sie zuckte heftig zusammen. Severus hockte vor ihr und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Gleich“, sagte sie leise. Sie versuchte, die Tränen aus ihrer Stimme fernzuhalten, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie wandte den Blick ab, presste sich eine zitternde Hand vor den Mund. Und so überraschte es sie, als Severus seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie sanft zu sich zog. So sanft, er wartete erst ihre Erlaubnis ab, denn sie hätte sich problemlos dagegen wehren können. Aber sie ließ es geschehen.  
  
Es war so warm in seiner Umarmung, dass sie gleich noch mehr zitterte. Und sein Geruch war so anders als alles, was ihr Geist ihr zu riechen vorgaukelte, dass sie spürte, wie der Wald von ihr abfiel. Severus holte sie zurück ins Hier und Heute und er hielt sie hier fest. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag hören und spürte, wie sein Brustkorb sich hob und senkte, während sie ihm mal wieder das Hemd mit ihren Tränen durchnässte.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten löste sie sich von ihm. „Danke“, sagte sie nasal und riss sich ein Stück Toilettenpapier ab, um sich die restlichen Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen und die Nase zu putzen. „Es geht wieder. Wie spät ist es?“  
  
Severus hielt die Hand ins Licht, das vom Schlafzimmer aus herübersickerte, warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Kurz vor fünf. Du solltest noch schlafen.“  
  
Hermine seufzte, nickte aber. Wäre sie jetzt allein in ihrer Wohnung gewesen, wäre sie nicht ohne den Traumlos-Schlaftrank wieder ins Bett gegangen.  
  
Vielleicht hatten ihre Gedanken sich auf ihrem Gesicht widergespiegelt, denn Severus fragte: „Möchtest du ein paar Tropfen vom Trunk des Friedens nehmen?“  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Keine Tränke mehr. Was auch immer mein Geist mir antut, es wird mich nicht umbringen. Oder?“  
  
„Nein“, sagte er fest. „Und wenn er es versucht, werde ich es verhindern.“ Er fing ihren Blick ein und als sie lächelte, tat er es auch. Dann stand er auf. Bevor er zum Bett zurückkehrte, wartete er jedoch, dass sie ihm folgte.  
  
Hermine ging um das Bett herum und kroch zurück unter die Decke. Ein paar Minuten lang schauderte sie noch von der Kälte im Bad, dann wurden ihre Muskeln locker und sie schlief bald wieder ein.  
  
Die nächste Runde begann.  
  


\- - -

  
Es war kurz vor zehn, als Hermine die Nacht für beendet erklärte. Während Severus nach unten ging, stieg sie steifbeinig unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser war eine Wohltat, die sie etwas länger als üblich genoss. Sie fühlte sich zerschlagen und weil sie dazu neigte, sich zu verspannen, wenn sie Angst hatte, taten ihre Muskeln weh, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht über ein hartes Training absolviert. Aber die Nacht war endlich vorbei und die nächste noch lange hin.  
  
Nachdem sie sich angezogen und ihre getragenen Sachen in den Beutel gepackt hatte, machte sie das Bett und öffnete eines der Fenster. Es war warm und sonnig draußen, sie konnte sogar die Vögel zwitschern hören.  
  
Mit den Gedanken hing sie jedoch fest in den Träumen der Nacht. Sie waren so lebhaft gewesen, so nah … Es fühlte sich nicht an, als hätte sie geträumt. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie da gewesen. Dass ihr Bauch eben tatsächlich unverletzt gewesen war, konnte sie noch immer kaum glauben. Selbst ihr Arm schmerzte; der, den sie sich damals gebrochen hatte.  
  
Als sie nach unten ging, war sie so tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie beinahe gegen einen Türrahmen lief. Sie bog um die Ecke, fand Severus in der Küche …  
  
… und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Es glänzte im Sonnenlicht, war spitz und sehr scharf, bestimmt zwanzig Zentimeter lang. Das Messer, das er in der Hand hielt.  
  
Ihr Herz begann zu hämmern.  
  
Sie sah die feinen Fruchtsafttropfen, die in die Luft spritzten, als er die Klinge in die Grapefruit stach. Sah wie die Schale unter dem Druck nachgab. Spürte es.  
  
 _ Atmen!  
  
Atmen! Ein, aus, ein, aus._  
  
Hermine wollte die Augen schließen und sich abwenden, aber sie war wie erstarrt. Ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht. Sie musste hinsehen. Die Küche um sie herum, selbst Severus versank. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr jemand Watte auf die Ohren pressen.  
  
Und dann stand er plötzlich vor ihr. „Hermine!“, sagte er laut. Anscheinend sprach er sie nicht zum ersten Mal an.  
  
Sie holte tief Luft und blinzelte. Ihre Hand zu heben, war so schwer, als wäre sie unter Wasser. Sie wischte sich über die Stirn. Die Geräusche kehrten nur langsam zurück. „Geht schon“, sagte sie schleppend.  
  
Sie fühlte sich von Severus ein paar Schritte durch die Küche geschoben und stolperte beinahe, dann legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und sie sank unter seinem Druck auf einen Stuhl. Wie schon in der Nacht zuvor hockte er sich vor sie und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Möchtest du blaue oder rote Dinge aufzählen?“, fragte er.  
  
Hermine lächelte wackelig. Sie war kurzatmig, ihr Herz raste. „Schwarze“, sagte sie, „Dann bin ich mit deinen Augen, deinen Haaren und deiner Hose gleich fertig.“  
  
„Du hast meine Armbanduhr vergessen.“  
  
Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Verwerflich.“  
  
Nun lächelte auch er. „Es tut mir leid, ich hab dich nicht kommen hören.“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Normalerweise habe ich kein Problem damit, ein Messer anzuschauen.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Der Wald ist mir nach dieser Nacht sehr nahe.“  
  
Severus nickte, aber die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen verschwand nicht. „Möchtest du ein Stück Grapefruit?“  
  
Eigentlich war ihr gerade nicht nach essen, aber so wie er sie ansah, war das auch nicht der Grund für seine Frage gewesen. Der sauer-bittere Geschmack war einer jener starken Sinnesreize, die sie ihm für solche Situationen empfohlen hatte. „Ja, gern“, sagte sie daher.  
  
Severus stand auf und holte ihr einen Löffel, ehe er sich auf einen zweiten Stuhl setzte. Erst als sie sich zur Tischplatte drehte, fiel ihr auf, dass das Messer aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war. „Deine Träume sind intensiver, als ich es von mir kenne“, sagte er.  
  
„Beruhigend“, entgegnete Hermine, während ihre zitternden Hände mit dem Löffel und dem Fruchtfleisch kämpften. So sah sie Severus' fragenden Blick erst verzögert. „Ich fände es bedenklich, wenn du dich die ganze Zeit allein durch solche Nächte kämpfen würdest.“ Der Geschmack der Grapefruit auf ihrer Zunge war so intensiv und hilfreich, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Das wattige Gefühl verschwand immer mehr. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, atmete auf.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das allzu oft getan hätte.“  
  
„Gut.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. „Meinst du, das hat mit dem Trank zu tun, den du mir damals gegeben hast?“  
  
„Ja, vermutlich.“ Ein Stück des Fruchtfleisches rutschte ihm vom Löffel und fiel mit einem leisen Platschen auf den Teller. „Dreizehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Ich nehme an, die abgekapselten Emotionen haben sich verändert.“  
  
Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Ich habe auch den Eindruck, dass ich anders auf deinen Trank reagiere. Wenn er aufhört zu wirken, ist die Erinnerung sehr stark und drängt sich auf. Es ist anstrengend, mich dann im Hier und Heute zu fokussieren. Oder hast du das auch?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum erzählst du mir erst jetzt davon?“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie ein weiteres Stück der Grapefruit aß. „Ich hab es erst nicht bemerkt, die Erinnerung war eh stark. Und dann hab ich nicht daran gedacht, es dir zu erzählen. Ich komme inzwischen ganz gut ohne den Trank zurecht. Die Tage sind nur noch selten ein Problem …“  
  
„Wie lange hast du ihn schon nicht mehr genommen?“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ein paar Tage, vielleicht eine Woche?“  
  
„Du hättest es mir sagen müssen“, sagte er, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Die Gespräche mit mir hätten dir schaden können.“  
  
„Haben sie nicht. Die Themen der letzten Zeit hatten keine Überschneidung mit meinen Themen.“  
  
„Und wenn ich das Thema gewechselt hätte?“, fragte er scharf.  
  
„Dann hätte ich dich unterbrochen und den Trank genommen. Ich hab immer eine Dosis dabei, Severus.“  
  
„Dann hätte der Trank dir geschadet“, entgegnete er, legte den Löffel weg und schob den Teller mit der halb gegessen Grapefruit von sich, stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Hände vor dem Gesicht.  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Schaden ist zu hoch gegriffen. Es ist etwas unangenehm, aber das gibt sich auch wieder.“  
  
Er schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf.  
  
Nun ließ auch sie ihren Löffel sinken. „Ich verstehe deine Sorge. Aber ich passe auf mich auf, Severus. Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, das zu tun.“  
  
„Letzte Nacht schon.“  
  
„Stimmt“, gab sie zu, „Und da habe ich darauf vertraut, dass du auch auf dich aufpasst.“  
  
Er sah sie unzufrieden an.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass das schwer ist. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum man sich bei so was eigentlich nicht gegenseitig helfen sollte. Vor allem nicht gleichzeitig. Wenn das funktionieren soll, müssen wir einander vertrauen. Wenn ich deine Grenzen überschreite, musst du es mir sagen. Und ich sage es dir, wenn du meine überschreitest.“ Sie sah ihn lange an und schließlich nickte er. „Apropos Grenzen: Wie bist du letzte Nacht mit meinen Albträumen klargekommen?“  
  
„Ich komme zurecht“, sagte er knapp und erst, als sie ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf, ließ er sich dazu herab, genauer zu werden: „Natürlich war meine Erinnerung präsent. Aber ich hab sie mir inzwischen so oft angesehen, dass sie mich nicht mehr überwältigt. Ich kann sie händeln.“  
  
„Gut. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn sich daran etwas ändert.“  
  
Er zögerte, aber dann nickte er. „Das werde ich.“  
  


\- - -

  
Hermine kam beinahe zu spät zu ihrer Verabredung mit Ron und Harry. Sie hatte sich mit Severus über den Trank unterhalten, den er für Billie entwickeln wollte, und die Probleme, die er dabei lösen musste. Sie hatte ihm zwar nicht helfen können, aber es fesselte sie, seine Erklärungen zu hören. So sehr, dass die Träume immer mehr in den Hintergrund rückten.  
  
Sie hatte ihn auch nach langer Zeit mal wieder gefragt, wie er mit der Trankzubereitung für die Apotheke zurechtkam. „Vermutlich ähnlich wie du mit deiner Arbeit“, hatte er geantwortet. „Ich arbeite die Liste ab und bin dabei manchmal so in Gedanken, dass ich mich hinterher nicht mehr an alle Arbeitsschritte erinnern kann. Es überrascht mich jedes Mal, wenn die Tränke tatsächlich gut geworden sind und niemanden umbringen werden.“  
  
Hermine konnte ihm das nachfühlen. Ähnlich wie Severus jeden seiner Tränke noch einmal überprüfte, bevor er sie an die Apotheke schickte, überprüfte sie nach Ende ihrer Schicht jede ihrer Patientenakten. Nicht weil sie sich nicht an die Behandlung erinnern konnte, dabei war sie immer konzentriert; aber bei der Dokumentation danach gingen auch ihre Gedanken oft andere Wege – und das genauso folgenlos wie bei Severus.  
  
Im Restaurant war es voll und stickig und hätte Ron nicht seine Hand in die Luft gestreckt und ihr zugewinkt, hätte sie ihn vermutlich noch lange gesucht. „Hallo Ron!“, sagte sie und ließ sich kurz von ihm in die Arme schließen. Sie hielt dabei die Luft an. „Ist Harry noch nicht da?“  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht. „Harry kommt nicht. Ginny steckt in Frankreich beim Quidditch fest, die spielen inzwischen seit …“ Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „… zwanzig Stunden. Harry musste nach Hause, um Molly bei den Kindern abzulösen.“  
  
„Oh“, entgegnete Hermine und schluckte. „Wer spielt denn?“  
  
„Die Quiberon Quafflepunchers gegen die Braga Broomfleets. Ich bin sehr gespannt auf Ginnys Bericht.“ Seine Augen strahlten beim Gedanken an die Beschreibung von mehr als zwanzig Stunden Quidditch.  
  
Hermine lachte. „Entschuldige mich kurz, ich komm gleich wieder. Wenn die Bedienung fragt, ich nehme ein Butterbier und …“ Sie warf einen Blick auf die Karte. „… das Rind in Champignonsoße.“ Dann flüchtete sie auf die Damentoilette und atmete mehrmals tief durch, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen hatte. Ihre Finger zitterten etwas, als sie das kleine Glasfläschchen mit Severus' Trank aus der Hosentasche zog. Sie hatte gehofft, dieses Treffen ohne ihn zu überstehen. Wenn Harry gekommen wäre, hätte sie sich wohl auch genug von Ron distanzieren können. Aber mit ihm allein …  
  
Natürlich hätte sie sich auch mit einer Ausrede aus der Affäre ziehen können, ihr Job bot genug Möglichkeiten dafür. Aber sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, jetzt wieder zu gehen. Sie waren einander mal so nahe gewesen und heute? Heute war sie froh, wenn sie nicht vergaß, wann seine Kinder Geburtstag hatten. Sie konnte nicht seine Frau sein, aber sie wollte seine Freundin sein und deswegen blieb sie.  
  
Hermine leerte die kleine Flasche und spürte augenblicklich, wie ihr Kopf klar wurde. Der Trank rieselte wie eine warme Dusche durch ihren Körper und sie entspannte sich. Sie war jedes Mal aufs Neue fasziniert davon.  
  
Dass sie jetzt den Trank genommen hatte, bedeutete aber auch, dass sie vor Schichtbeginn im St.-Mungos eine weitere Dosis würde nehmen müssen, um arbeitsfähig zu sein. Und das bedeutete, dass die kommende Nacht vermutlich noch schlimmer werden würde als die letzte. Sie erlaubte sich ein paar Sekunden der Verzweiflung, ehe sie sich die Hände wusch und zu Ron zurückkehrte.  
  
Das Butterbier stand bereits an ihrem Platz, als sie sich setzte. „Wie geht es Katie und den Kindern?“, fragte sie.  
  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, seine Ohren wurden ganz rot. „Bestens. Katie ist wieder schwanger.“  
  
„Nein!“, rief Hermine.  
  
„Doch.“  
  
„Mensch, Ron! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“ Ohne nachzudenken griff sie nach seinen Händen und drückte sie fest. Erst verzögert wurde ihr bewusst, was sie da tat, und ließ ihre Hände unauffällig unter der Tischplatte verschwinden. Sie schluckte.  
  
„Danke“, sagte Ron. Nun breitete sich die Röte auch über seinen Hals aus und über sein ganzes Gesicht, so dass es mit den kupferroten Haaren aussah, als würde sein Kopf in Flammen stehen. „Es war zwar nicht geplant, aber wir freuen uns sehr.“  
  
„Weiß Molly es schon?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wollen es ihr zusammen erzählen und das hat in den letzten Tagen nicht gepasst. Aber morgen Nachmittag dann …“  
  
Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, vielleicht etwas fester, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. „Sie wird ausrasten! Das wievielte Enkelkind wird das dann?“  
  
„Das dreizehnte.“ Er steckte die Nase in sein Glas und trank einen Schluck.  
  
Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und ließ den Blick durch das Restaurant wandern. Obwohl so viel los war, war der Geräuschpegel angenehm. Das war einer der großen Vorteile bei magischen Restaurants.  
  
„Und? Wie ist es, endlich mit abgeschlossener Ausbildung zu arbeiten?“, fragte Ron in ihre Gedanken hinein.  
  
Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Es ist toll. Keine Prüfungen mehr, auf die ich mich vorbereiten muss. Und die Patienten sind nur noch Patienten und keine Lerninhalte. Nach all den Jahren tut es gut, einfach nur zu arbeiten.“  
  
Ron nickte. „Das hättest du schon eher haben können. Besonders viel nutzt du die Methoden der Muggelnarren jetzt ja eh nicht mehr.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Du würdest dich wundern …“, murmelte sie und war froh, dass in diesem Moment das Essen gebracht wurde.  
  


\- - -

  
„Du siehst so ausgeschlafen aus.“ Hermine versuchte vergeblich ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Dieses Mal war sie fast pünktlich aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen, es war erst halb eins. Für einen Samstag war es erstaunlich ruhig gewesen. Nur ein Patient, der ununterbrochen gesungen und getanzt hatte, hatte sie eine Weile lang vor Probleme gestellt; bis er ihr aufschreiben konnte, was für einen Trank er genommen hatte, musste sie sich vier Lieder anhören.  
  
„Das liegt daran, dass ich geschlafen _habe_ “, entgegnete Severus.  
  
Sie seufzte schwer. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch schlafen.“  
  
„Was hält dich davon ab?“  
  
Hermine wandte den Blick ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich war doch heute Mittag mit Harry und Ron verabredet.“  
  
Severus gab ein Brummen von sich. Er war nicht begeistert gewesen, als sie ihm von ihren Plänen erzählt hatte.  
  
Sie holte tief Luft. Von den _geänderten _Plänen würde er noch viel weniger begeistert sein. „Harry konnte nicht kommen, ich war mit Ron allein.“  
  
Severus Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben.  
  
„Und hab deinen Trank genommen, um das auszuhalten.“  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
„Und hab ihn dann vor der Arbeit nochmal genommen, um arbeitsfähig zu bleiben. Er wirkt immer noch.“  
  
Severus seufzte und fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel. „Warum bist du nicht gegangen, als du erfahren hast, dass Potter nicht kommt?“  
  
„Ich mag Ron. Und ich will ihn immer noch nicht anlügen.“  
  
„Offensichtlich“, murmelte er verstimmt.  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Soll ich nach Hause gehen?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Inwiefern würde das helfen?“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du müsstest nicht ausbaden, was ich vermasselt habe.“  
  
„Wäre das für dich ein Grund, mich allein zu lassen?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Dann sind wir uns ja einig.“ Er deutete auf die Sessel und entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin.  
  
Hermine setzte sich und schlang die Arme um ihre Beine. Die Müdigkeit ließ sie frösteln und der Gedanke an die Folgen von Severus' Trank machte es nicht besser.  
  
„Wie lange wird der Trank noch wirken?“, fragte er in ihre Gedanken hinein.  
  
Hermine sah zur Uhr. „Zwanzig Minuten, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde. Wir könnten ein bisschen über dich reden, wenn du möchtest.“  
  
Wieder zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sie erinnerte sich daran, was er letztens über das Reden und das Wollen gesagt hatte. Als sie verlegen lächelte, schüttelte er den Kopf. Zu ihrer Überraschung tat er dann aber doch genau das: Reden. „Ich war bei Minerva.“  
  
„Oh!“, sagte sie überrascht. „Und wie war es?“  
  
Er schnaubte und fuhr sich über den Mund. „Sie hat mir bestätigt, was du gesagt hast.“ Sein Blick streifte sie, aber Hermine schwieg. „Und nicht nur das. Sie ahnte auch schon, dass ich es war, der ihr Hinweise für den Orden schickte, bevor Albus' Portrait ihr erklärte, was passiert war. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob sie diesen Hinweisen trauen sollte …“  
  
„Professor Dumbledore hat sie nicht sofort eingeweiht?“, fragte Hermine überrascht.  
  
„Nein. Voldemort war überzeugt, er würde die Schule übernehmen und es war angedacht, dass ich … Schulleiter werde. Albus dachte, es würde Minerva leichter fallen, mich aufrichtig zu hassen, wenn sie die Wahrheit nicht kennt. Nun, offensichtlich kannten sie Minerva beide nicht besonders gut. Voldemort unterschätzte, wie sehr sie Hogwarts verteidigen würde – und Albus unterschätzte, wie viel sie tatsächlich ahnte.“  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Hatte sie von der Absprache zwischen dir und Professor Dumbledore geahnt?“  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das nicht. Aber anscheinend gab es einen Teil in ihr, der nicht glauben wollte, dass ich den Orden verraten hatte.“  
  
„Kenn ich“, murmelte Hermine.  
  
Er schnaubte und sah lange still ins Feuer. „Ich frage mich, was passiert wäre, wenn Voldemorts Plan aufgegangen wäre.“  
  
„Du meinst, wenn du Schulleiter von Hogwarts geworden wärst?“  
  
Er nickte kaum merklich, sah sie nachdenklich an.  
  
Hermine hob die Schultern. „Wir werden es nie erfahren.“  
  
„Es ist vermutlich auch besser so. Ich war schon ein mieser Lehrer, ich wäre ein noch schlechterer Schulleiter geworden.“  
  
„Du warst gut genug, dass Professor McGonagall dich wieder eingestellt hat“, erinnerte Hermine ihn.  
  
„Was nicht mit meinen Fähigkeiten als Lehrer zu tun hatte“, entgegnete er.  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Du klingst, als würde es dir inzwischen besser gehen, was Professor Dumbledores Tod betrifft. Hast du mit ihm gesprochen, als du in Hogwarts warst?“  
  
„Nein. Und es geht mir nicht besser. Ich habe nur angefangen, manches zu hinterfragen.“  
  
„Das ist ein Anfang. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass Hilfe wieder in Ordnung zu sein scheint.“  
  
Er schnaubte und wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Auch das trifft es nicht …“, murmelte er.  
  
„Wie würdest du es denn beschreiben?“  
  
Er senkte den Blick. „Ich tue, was nötig ist, um dir helfen zu können.“  
  
Hermine sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Also wenn ich keine Albträume hätte, dann …“  
  
„… hätte ich den Kontakt vermutlich abgebrochen, ja.“  
  
Sie holte tief Luft, schluckte hart. „Dann sollte ich mir wohl wünschen, dass es mir nicht so bald besser geht.“  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn und holte gerade Luft, um etwas zu sagen, als Hermine spürte, wie der Trank die Wirkung verlor. Ihre Füße rutschten vom Sessel und schlugen hart auf den Boden auf, sie vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und stöhnte.  
  
„Zwanzig Minuten waren wohl etwas hoch gegriffen“, stellte Severus fest.  
  
„Scheint so“, nuschelte sie. Seine Stimme klang undeutlich, als käme sie aus einem schlecht eingestellten Radio. Sie vermischte sich mit Rons Lachen. Es war immer wieder dieses _verdammte _Lachen, das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Sein leerer Blick tauchte vor ihr auf, sie kniff die Augen zusammen in der Hoffnung, dass das Bild verschwinden würde. Aber das tat es nicht. Es war zu lange gewesen, zu viel des Trankes, als dass sie die Erinnerung so leicht würde bezwingen können. Ihre Fingernägel kratzten über ihre Kopfhaut, als sie den Kopf noch tiefer zwischen ihren Armen barg. Sie stieß einen langgezogenen Ton aus.  
  
„Es bringt nichts, dich dagegen zu wehren, Hermine. Lass los, ich bin da.“  
  
Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass das keine Option war, weil sie nicht vor hatte, sich noch einmal komplett in die Erinnerung ziehen zu lassen. Nicht nur weil sie sich mal einen halben Tag Ruhe gegönnt hatte. Das war einfach nicht fair!  
  
Aber bevor auch nur ein Wort dieses Gedankens über ihre Lippen gekommen war, verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihren Geist. Sie war einfach zu müde, die Erinnerung war stärker.


	37. Kapitel 36

Es war nicht so, wie Hermine befürchtet hatte. Die Erinnerung zog sie nicht komplett mit sich. Sie lief nicht mal ganz, geschweige denn chronologisch ab. Hermine hörte das Kaminfeuer und ihre eigene Stimme, als sie sagte: „Rede mit mir!“ Sie klang nur nicht so, wie sie sich kannte. Sie klang eher wie ihre Patienten, bevor sie ihnen einen dringend nötigen Schmerztrank gab – gepresst und höchst angespannt.  
  
„Nein, Hermine, rede du mit mir! Was siehst du?“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als ihr Geist einen Sprung tat und sie urplötzlich das Echo des _Cruciatus _spürte. Sie schrie leise auf, es war so unerwartet passiert. Rons Gesicht. Sein leerer Blick. Dann wurde das Knistern des Kaminfeuers wieder lauter. „Nein“, sagte sie. Sie wollte raus aus den Bildern, nicht noch tiefer rein.  
  
Severus stieß einen unzufriedenen Laut aus. „Schön“, knurrte er. Und dann begann er, ihr einen Vortrag über die Zubereitung des Wolfsbanntrankes zu halten. Hätte Hermines Geist sie nicht gerade wieder mit den Einzelheiten ihrer Folter gequält, hätte sie gelacht.  
  
Während ihr Geist sich also an ihr abreagierte, ihre Muskeln sich unter den alten Schmerzen verspannten und der ständige Wechsel zwischen Heute und Damals sie so schwindelig machte, dass ihr übel wurde, war Severus' Stimme wie ein Fixpunkt. Er sprach in einer gleichmäßigen Geschwindigkeit und so ruhig, dass ein Teil ihres Verstandes die ganze Zeit wusste, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Es hinderte ihren Körper nicht daran, sie mit so viel Adrenalin zu überschwemmen, dass sie glaubte, ihr würde gleich das Herz aus der Brust springen, aber es gab etwas in ihr, das sich erinnerte.  
  
Eine kleine Ewigkeit später ließ es endlich nach. Mit wunden Muskeln und geschlossenen Augen ließ sie sich in ihren Sessel sinken und atmete tief durch. Allmählich ebbte auch die Übelkeit ab. Ihre Zunge war so trocken, dass sie ihr am Gaumen festklebte. „Hast du ein Glas Wasser für mich?“, fragte sie erschöpft.  
  
„Natürlich.“ Sie hörte ihn aufstehen und das Wohnzimmer verlassen.  
  
Hermine zählte ihren Herzschlag, den sie noch immer in ihren Ohren pulsieren hörte. Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung an die Momente vor dieser kleinen Eskalation zurück. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, den Kontakt abzubrechen? Es sollte sie nicht so sehr schockieren, wie es das tat. Er war immer noch Severus, auf seine Art ergab dieser Impuls wohl Sinn.  
  
Dann kamen seine Schritte zurück und sie quälte sich, die Augen zu öffnen, um ihm das Glas aus der Hand zu nehmen. Das Wasser war eiskalt, sie trank es in kleinen wohltuenden Schlucken. Und begegnete Severus' Blick. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen.  
  
„Es ist Wahnsinn, was du dir antust, Hermine.“  
  
„Ich tue mir nichts an, diese Erinnerung macht das.“  
  
„Das meine ich nicht“, entgegnete er ungeduldig. „Ich meine, dass du weiterhin Kontakt zu Ronald hast. Dass du weiterhin Kontakt zu _mir _hast. Und was du in Kauf nimmst, um das auszuhalten …“ Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und atmete scharf aus. „Du hast mir heute morgen gesagt, du würdest auf dich aufpassen, aber das tust du nicht.“  
  
Sie schluckte. Senkte den Blick. Strich mit dem Daumen am Rand des Glases entlang. Er hatte recht. _Sie _sollte diejenige sein, die den Kontakt zu Ron und möglicherweise auch den zu Severus abbrach, und sich woanders Hilfe suchen. Vielleicht einen Muggeltherapeuten. Wenn sie ein paar Details ausließ, könnte sie die meisten quälenden Aspekte ihrer Erinnerung vielleicht besprechen. Aber allein der Gedanke schnürte ihr den Hals zu. Allein der Gedanke war wie ein schweres Gewicht auf ihrer Brust und ihren Schultern und irgendwie wie … fallen. Als würde sie den Halt verlieren und das Gefühl war so überwältigend, dass sie den Gedanken von sich schob. „Ich würde mehr leiden, wenn ich dich und Ron aufgeben würde“, sagte sie leise.  
  
Er sah sie an, die Augen etwas geweitet. Schluckte. Dann fing er sich wieder. „Also willst du einfach so weitermachen?“  
  
Hermine nickte, wischte sich über die Nase. „Ja. Es wird besser, das weiß ich.“  
  
„Und was wenn nicht?“  
  
Ja, was wenn nicht? „Darüber kann ich nicht nachdenken, Severus.“  
  
„Solltest du aber.“  
  
Sie wandte den Blick ins Feuer. Auch damit hatte er recht. Sie war ein Typ Mensch, der für gewöhnlich nicht nur einen Plan B hatte, sondern auch die Pläne C bis H. Und trotzdem ärgerte sie seine Bemerkung. Ärgerte sie, weil es in diesem Fall einfach keinen Plan B gab, egal wie sehr sie danach suchte. Alles fühlte sich falsch und schrecklich und wie ein großer Verlust an. Es gab nur das hier und alles andere war indiskutabel. „Ich finde das nicht fair von dir“, sagte sie schließlich und sah ihn an. „Es ist nicht mal drei Wochen her, dass die Erinnerung zurückgekommen ist. Warum zweifelst du jetzt schon an mir?“  
  
„Ich zweifle nicht an dir, Hermine. Du sollst dich nur nicht mehr quälen, als es nötig ist.“  
  
„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?“, fragte sie provokant. „Inwiefern würde es mir besser gehen, wenn ich nicht mehr zu dir kommen würde? Wenn ich mir den Kontakt zu dem einen Menschen verweigern würde, der weiß, was damals passiert ist? Der nicht nur versteht, wie grausam es war, was Voldemort mir angetan hat, sondern es _begreift_?“ Sie spürte ihr Kinn zittern unter den Tränen, die ihr den Hals zuschnürten. Stur schluckte sie sie runter. „Ich weiß, dass das hier nicht optimal ist. Das war so nicht geplant. Ich wollte hilfreich für _dich _sein, nicht umgekehrt. Wenn du mich also n-nicht mehr hier haben willst, weil …“ Sie schluckte und reckte das Kinn vor, um ihren Satz beenden zu können. „… ich dir nicht mehr geben kann, was ich dir versprochen habe, dann sag es und ich komme nicht wieder.“ Sie sah ihn an, während ihr Herz gefühlte tausend Schläge die Minute tat. „Aber _ich _werde diese Entscheidung nicht treffen, nicht für mich und ganz bestimmt nicht für dich, denn das würde uns beiden nicht helfen.“  
  
Er sah sie lange Sekunden lang an. Erst stand diese nervtötende kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, dann glättete sie sich und er nickte. „Okay“, sagte er. Nur das. Okay.  
  
Woraufhin Hermine die Stirn runzelte und ihn – so hoffte sie – mit der gleichen nervtötenden Falte konfrontierte. „Ist das alles, was du dazu sagst?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Hermine hätte schreien können, so sehr frustrierte seine Einsilbigkeit sie. Eine Weile lang saß sie in ihrem Sessel, starrte das Feuer an und atmete. Aber es wurde nicht besser, sondern immer schlimmer. Nach ein paar Minuten hielt sie es nicht mehr aus: „Weißt du was? Nein! Du kannst mir nicht sagen, du hättest beinahe den Kontakt abgebrochen und ich sollte besser nicht mehr herkommen und dann einfach nur _Okay _sagen!“ Sie starrte ihn wütend an und als sie das feine Lächeln sah, das an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte, da wäre sie ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen. „ _Was?_ “, schnappte sie.  
  
„Ist es dir nicht aufgefallen?“, fragte er.  
  
„Was denn?“  
  
„Du hast gesagt _'was Voldemort mir angetan hat '_. Nicht Ronald. Voldemort.“  
  
Hermine wusste einen Moment lang nicht mal, was er meinte. Und dann begriff sie und die Wut wich aus ihr wie Luft aus einem Ballon. „Hab ich?“  
  
Severus nickte.  
  
Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, ihr Mund stand ein Stück offen. Dann lachte sie kurz und schnaubend. „Ich hab dir gesagt, es wird besser.“  
  
„Hast du.“  
  
„Also darf ich weiterhin kommen?“  
  
Severus lächelte. „Ja.“  
  
„Und du brichst den Kontakt nicht ab?“  
  
Er wandte den Blick ab und seufzte kaum hörbar. „Nein.“  
  
Wirklich beruhigend war es nicht, aber mehr würde sie wohl gerade nicht von ihm bekommen, also ließ Hermine es dabei bewenden.  
  


\- - -

  
Die Nacht wurde so anstrengend, wie Hermine es befürchtet hatte. Das einzig Gute daran war, dass ihre Angst vor dem Einschlafen weniger heftig gewesen war. Sie hatte sie schneller überwinden können. Danach ging es steil bergab und es gab genau zwei Dinge, die sie durchhalten ließen: Severus und der Gedanke daran, dass auch die schlimmste Nacht irgendwann ein Ende hatte.  
  
Hände. Überall waren Hände. Nicht magische Fesseln hielten sie am Baum, es waren Hände. Die Momente, in denen Ron sie berührt, in denen er sie geschlagen hatte, liefen in Dauerschleife und immer wieder auch das eine Mal heute Mittag, als sie nach seinen Händen gegriffen hatte. Erst waren es Rons Hände, die sie heimsuchten. In einem Traum griffen sie sogar aus dem Toaster heraus nach ihr.  
  
Aber im Laufe der Nacht, irgendwann zwischen dem kleinen Zusammenbruch gegen vier und der Panikattacke kurz vor sechs, veränderte sich etwas. Die Hände wurden schmaler und blasser, die Finger unnatürlich lang, die Nägel spitz. Es waren nicht länger Rons Hände, es waren Voldemorts.  
  
„Ich würde das mehr feiern, wenn ich mich nicht so sehr vor Voldemort ekeln würde“, erklärte sie Severus im Morgengrauen. Durch einen Spalt in den Gardinen kroch milchiges Licht und malte einen Streifen auf den Boden. Sie saß mit aufgestellten Beinen im Bett und fuhr sich über den Mund, als könne sie damit die Übelkeit fortwischen.   
  
Severus tippte gegen ihren Oberarm und als sie sich zu ihm wandte, entdeckte sie ein kleines Glas in seiner Hand. Sie nahm und leerte es und die Übelkeit verschwand. Hermine atmete auf. „Woher wusstest du das?“  
  
„Erfahrung“, entgegnete er und nahm ihr das Glas wieder ab. Er musste den Trank schon vorher bereit gestellt haben, denn in seiner anderen Hand hielt er noch immer das Buch, das er gerade las, ein Finger zwischen den Seiten. „Schlaf weiter.“  
  
Widerwillig rollte sie sich auf der Seite zusammen. Aber sie war so müde, dass sie nicht lange auf den Schlaf warten musste.  
  
Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung fühlte sich Hermine nach dem Aufstehen trotz all der Albträume, Ängste und Zweifel erholter als nach den letzten Nächten. Ja, ihr taten die Muskeln weh; ja, eine latente Übelkeit hielt sich hartnäckig; ja, nach all den Gefühlsausbrüchen in der Nacht fühlte sie sich wie ein ausgelutschter Schwamm – aber ihr Geist war klar. Jedenfalls klarer als in der letzten Zeit. Anscheinend hatte er verarbeitet, was sich durch den Traumlos-Schlaftrank angestaut hatte.  
  
Als sie in die Küche kam, stellte Severus eine Tasse Kaffee vor ihr auf den Tisch. „Danke“, murmelte sie und pustete über die dampfende Oberfläche, ehe sie vorsichtig daran nippte. Er war stark, schmeckte ein bisschen würzig und sehr intensiv.  
  
„Wann kommst du heute Abend?“  
  
„Gar nicht.“ Hermine gähnte. „Ich fang erst um Mitternacht an, hab morgen früh um acht Feierabend. Irgendwann danach also.“  
  
Severus sah sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr um. „Es ist ambitioniert, nach dieser Nacht bis morgen früh durchhalten zu wollen.“  
  
„Es ist doch schon nach zwölf.“  
  
„Hat die Uhrzeit etwas mit dem Charakter deiner Nacht zu tun?“, fragte er gedehnt.  
  
Hermine stützte den Kopf in die Hand. „Ich kann mit Schlafmangel umgehen, Severus. Dass ich wieder klar denken kann, ist schon ein absoluter Gewinn.“  
  
„Ja, das muss man dem Traumlos-Schlaftrank zu Gute halten, die Nebenwirkungen vergehen rasch.“ Er kam mit einer Schüssel Porridge zum Tisch. „Möchtest du auch?“  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, verzog das Gesicht. „Danke, nein. Voldemort steckt mir noch in den Knochen und vor allem im Magen …“ Sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee; ihre Übelkeit würde er zwar kaum bessern, aber dafür machte er sie wach.  
  
„Da ist noch genug von dem Trank gegen Übelkeit.“  
  
„Es geht schon.“ Sie lächelte und steckte wieder die Nase in ihre Tasse.  
  
Severus setzte sich und rührte unmotiviert durch sein Porridge. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu ihren Händen, aber nicht weiter.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Hermine begriff. „Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg. Ich muss noch Wäsche waschen, sonst hab ich bald nichts Sauberes mehr anzuziehen. Danke für den Kaffee!“  
  
„Keine Ursache.“ Er sah erleichtert aus, als sie sich verabschiedete und disapparierte.  
  


\- - -

  
Patrick hatte ihnen einen Tisch in einer Ecke des Cafés organisiert, in der sie ungestört reden konnten. Er saß noch allein dort, als Hermine kam. Sie bestellte am Tresen einen schwarzen Tee und setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
„Du siehst müde aus“, stellte er fest.  
  
„Bin ich. Dafür aber klar im Kopf.“  
  
„Kein Traumlos-Schlaftrank mehr?“  
  
„Kein Traumlos-Schlaftrank mehr.“ Sie lächelte schmal. „Mit wem treffen wir uns überhaupt?“  
  
„Mit Eloise Ingram und ihren Mann Nicholas. Sie ist 82, ihr Mann 85. Sie ist die jüngere Schwester der Oma meiner Frau. Eloise ist seit etwa zehn Jahren blind.“  
  
Hermine seufzte und stützte den Kopf in die Hand. „Augenkrankheiten“, sagte sie.  
  
Patrick nickte, ein Blitzen lag in seinen (zum Glück sehr gesunden) Augen. „Jaah, Augenkrankheiten.“  
  
„Darauf hätte ich auch früher kommen können. Die magische Welt hat da echt einen Spleen …“ Die Kellnerin kam mit Hermines Tee an ihren Tisch und stellte die Tasse vor ihr ab. Hermine dankte ihr lächelnd.  
  
„So ganz wohl fühl ich mich dabei auch nicht …“  
  
„Aber warum? Man kann so viel behandeln … Die Muggel haben echt gute Therapien entwickelt, aber die magische Welt hält beharrlich an ihren Augenkrankheiten fest. Keiner traut sich ran, alle tragen lieber eine Brille – oder werden blind.“ Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, während sie über ihren Tee pustete.  
  
„Es gab ja Versuche, aber die liefen nicht besonders gut. Danach hat sich niemand mehr getraut.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Zum Glück haben die Entwickler von Flugbesen und Kaminreisen das anders gesehen“, neckte Hermine ihn.  
  
Bevor er antworten konnte, klingelte die Glocke über der Tür des Cafés und als Patrick die eintretenden Gäste erkannte, streckte er die Hand in die Luft. Hermine sah, wie der Mann aufmerkte und seine Frau zu ihnen führte. Eloise hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt und bei jedem Schritt klimperten die zahlreichen Ketten, die sie um den Hals trug. In ihrem lockigen grauen Haar steckte ein alter Haarreif mit einer kleinen schwarzen Schleife. Ihre Fingernägel waren passend zu ihrer scharlachroten Bluse lackiert und sie stützte sich auf einen Handstock.  
  
Nicholas trug einen eleganten, aber in die Jahre gekommenen Umhang über seinem karierten Hemd. Ein Haarkranz zog sich um seinen Kopf, die kahle Kopfhaut glänzte im Licht. Seine Augenbrauen waren dagegen so buschig und voll, dass es aussah, als hätte er zwei graue Raupen im Gesicht.  
  
„Hallo Eloise, Nicholas“, sagte Patrick, der aufgestanden war und den beiden die Hand schüttelte. „Das ist meine Kollegin, Hermine Granger.“  
  
Hermine stand ebenfalls auf und schüttelte erst Nicholas, dann seiner Frau die Hand. Ihr Händedruck war fest und warm, ihr Blick ging an Hermines Gesicht vorbei. „Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen.“  
  
„Was wollt ihr trinken?“, fragte Patrick, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.  
  
„Einen Kaffee, schwarz und stark“, entgegnete Nicholas mit tiefer, bräsiger Stimme. Er faltete die Hände über seinem Bauch.  
  
„Ich nehme das, was Miss Granger hat. Das riecht ganz wundervoll.“ Eloise deutete zielsicher auf die Stelle, an der Hermines Tasse stand.  
  
Patrick sah Hermine fragend an. „Schwarzer Tee“, informierte sie ihn und er ging zum Tresen, um die Bestellung aufzugeben.  
  
„Patrick sagte, Sie arbeiten auch im St.-Mungos“, sagte Eloise. Ihre Stimme klang beinahe melodisch, sie strafte ihr Alter Lügen.  
  
„Ja, wir arbeiten auf der gleichen Station.“  
  
„Hm“, machte sie. „Wenn ich das nicht gewusst hätte, hätte ich vermutet, Sie hätten mit Kräuterkunde oder Zaubertränken zu tun.“  
  
Hermine, die gerade ihren Tee trank, verschluckte sich beinahe daran. Nicholas sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und lächelte verstohlen. „Nein, ich bin Heilerin“, murmelte Hermine und war froh, als Patrick zu ihnen zurückkehrte.  
  
„Die Getränke kommen gleich“, sagte er und rückte quietschend seinen Stuhl an den Tisch.  
  
„Also Patrick, warum sind wir hier?“, fragte Eloise geschäftig. Es schien, als sei in der Beziehung mit ihrem Mann zwar er für das Sehen zuständig, sie aber für das Reden. Hermine lächelte in sich hinein.  
  
„Jaah“, sagte Patrick nervös und warf Hermine einen kurzen Blick zu. „Hermine ist nicht nur Heilerin, sie hat auch Muggelmedizin studiert und mir und ein paar Kollegen einiges davon erzählt. Wir sind unzufrieden mit den Beschränkungen des Ministeriums, was die Behandlungsmethoden im St.-Mungos betrifft. Wir wollen versuchen, die Verwendung von Muggelmedizin für Hexen und Zauberer und die von magischer Medizin für eingeweihte Muggel zu legalisieren.“  
  
Eloise lachte kurz. „Was hat uns denn die Muggelmedizin zu bieten, was wir nicht selbst regeln könnten?“  
  
Patrick streckte seinen Rücken durch. „Hermine hat kürzlich einen Mann mit Muggelmethoden behandelt. Sie hat ihm damit das Leben gerettet. Aber als das Ministerium das erfahren hat, haben sie ihr befohlen, damit aufzuhören. Sie hätten ihn lieber sterben lassen, als ihn mit Muggelmethoden zu retten.“  
  
Eloise zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Gab es keine magische Behandlung?“  
  
Hermine räusperte sich. „Doch, die gab es. Aber er hat sie nicht vertragen. Die Muggelmethode war absolut ungefährlich, er hat sie gut angenommen.“  
  
Patrick wartete einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Es gibt Einzelfälle, in denen Muggelmethoden unsere Behandlungsmethoden ergänzen können, aber das Ministerium weigert sich, das zuzugeben. Das Ansehen von Muggelmethoden ist … erbärmlich in der magischen Welt. Kaum jemand hält etwas davon. Aber es ist nicht alles schlecht.“  
  
Eloise nickte nachdenklich. „Und was haben wir damit zu tun?“  
  
Wieder sah Patrick zu Hermine und nickte ihr zu. „Darf ich mir Ihre Augen einmal anschauen, Mrs Ingram?“, fragte Hermine daraufhin.  
  
„Meine Augen? Wieso meine Augen?“  
  
Patrick presste die Lippen aufeinander und wechselte einen Blick mit Nicholas, der nun ernst dreinblickte. „Möglicherweise hätte die Muggelmedizin verhindern können, dass du erblindest, Tante Eloise“, sagte Patrick an Eloise gewandt, sah dabei aber Nicholas an. Hermine sah ihn schlucken, Eloises Mund stand ein Stück offen. Sie hob gedankenverloren die Hand und betastete ihre Augen, dann blinzelte sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Und inwiefern hilft mir das jetzt noch?“  
  
Patrick sah Hermine an, die kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich fürchte, dir hilft es nicht mehr. Aber uns könnte es helfen.“  
  
Eloise lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie sagte nichts, schien auf etwas zu warten. Hermine runzelte irritiert die Stirn, dann zog eine Bewegung hinter Eloise ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die Kellnerin kam mit dem Kaffee und dem Tee um die Ecke. Hermine schnaubte beeindruckt; Eloise musste ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör haben.  
  
Als sie wieder ungestört waren, sagte sie: „Nun rede mal Klartext, Patrick. Was genau willst du von mir?“  
  
Patrick seufzte und zog die Schultern zurück, als würde er sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten. „Wir brauchen Unterstützung für unseren Plan. Viel Unterstützung. Die magische Bevölkerung muss wissen, was wir planen, damit das Ministerium unseren Antrag auf eine Gesetzesänderung nicht einfach ablehnt und das Thema weiterhin unter den Teppich kehrt. Wir wollen unseren Plan bekannt machen. Im Tagespropheten. Und damit jeder versteht, warum wir diese Gesetzesänderung brauchen, brauchen wir Leute, die bereit sind, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.“  
  
Eloise nickte langsam. Mit der linken Hand tastete sie nach ihrem Mann, der sie ergriff und drückte. Hermine beobachtete die beiden mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Es schien ihr, als würden sie eine ganze Unterhaltung nur durch diese Berührung führen. Als wäre es ein Ersatz für die Kommunikation über Blicke.  
  
Schließlich ließen sie einander wieder los. Eloise griff zielsicher nach ihrer Tasse und hob sie an den Mund. „Schmeckt so großartig wie er riecht“, stellte sie fest. Dann atmete sie langgezogen aus. „Also gut, schauen Sie sich meine Augen an.“ Sie wandte Hermine den Kopf zu, als sie sprach, auch wenn ihr starrer Blick wieder einige Zentimeter an Hermines Gesicht vorbei ging.  
  
„Okay“, sagte sie und beugte sich auf ihrem Stuhl vor. Vorsichtig legte sie die Finger an Eloises Gesicht und zog das Unterlid herunter, dann das Oberlied hinauf. Die Iris, die früher einmal braun gewesen war, war jetzt leicht grünlich verfärbt. „Wie war es, als Sie Ihr Augenlicht verloren haben?“, fragte Hermine und zog sich zurück.  
  
„Es fing langsam an“, entgegnete Eloise. „Es waren erst nur … Bereiche am Rand, die ich nicht mehr sehen konnte. Es dauerte fast drei Jahre, bis ich komplett blind war.“  
  
„Waren Sie damit mal im St.-Mungos?“  
  
„Natürlich! Aber alles, was die mir anbieten konnten, war ein magisches Auge. Haben Sie die mal gesehen?“  
  
„Ja“, entgegnete Hermine.  
  
„Hässliche Dinger sind das! Meine Urenkel hätten sich fürchterlich geängstigt. Das kam für mich nicht in Frage.“  
  
„Verstehe.“ Hermine warf Nicholas einen kurzen Blick zu. Er starrte sie durchdringend an, als wäre er begieriger darauf, ihr Fazit zu hören, als Eloise es war. „Das, was Sie haben, nennt die Muggelwelt Glaukom oder auch Grüner Star. Man kann das Fortschreiten verlangsamen bis aufhalten, wenn es früh genug erkannt wird. Rückgängig machen kann man die Schäden leider nicht.“  
  
„Mh“, machte Eloise. Ihre Lippen zitterten, als sie sie aufeinander presste. Wieder tastete ihre linke Hand nach der von Nicholas, aber dieses Mal schien sie Halt zu suchen. „Ich könnte also noch sehen, wenn ich zu einem Muggelarzt gegangen wäre?“  
  
„Ja, das wäre möglich“, sagte Hermine und schluckte.  
  
„Mh“, machte sie wieder. Mit der rechten Hand betastete sie den Henkel ihrer Tasse. Die Muskeln um ihren faltigen Mund zuckten, ihr leerer Blick wanderte umher. Lange saßen sie still beieinander und Hermine wechselte einen Blick mit Patrick. Ein Schniefen ließ sie zusammenzucken. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es nicht von Eloise gekommen, sondern von Nicholas. Er hatte den Blick zur Decke gewandt. Eloise legte nun auch ihre rechte Hand auf seine und streichelte sie. „Gut“, sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme. „Ich helfe euch.“  
  


\- - -

  
„Weißt du, was mir seit einer Weile durch den Kopf geht?“ Es war kurz vor vier Uhr am Morgen und Hermine saß am Empfangstresen auf Station, vor sich die dritte Tasse starken schwarzen Tee. Sie sah zu Patrick auf, der gerade aus einer Behandlung gekommen war. Er legte die Patientenakte auf seinen höchst persönlichen Stapel, den er nach jeder Schicht mit nach Hause nahm, um dort in Ruhe die Dokumentation nachzuholen. Sie hatte es aufgegeben verstehen zu wollen, warum er es nicht gleich tat, gerade in den Nachtschichten. Es waren keine weiteren Patienten mehr da, Zeit und Ruhe hätte er genug.  
  
„Was?“, fragte er und Hermine schob ihre Gedanken beiseite.  
  
„Es gibt so viele Krankheiten, gerade im Alter, von denen in der Muggelwelt wirklich viele betroffen sind. In der magischen Welt sieht man sie fast gar nicht. Mrs Ingram war die erste Hexe mit Glaukom, die ich jemals kennengelernt habe. Warum ist das so?“  
  
Patrick lehnte sich auf den Tresen und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
Hermine runzelte unzufrieden die Stirn. „Es muss etwas mit der Magie zu tun haben. Vielleicht schützt sie den Körper irgendwie. Repariert Schäden, schon bevor sie sich zu Krankheiten entwickeln oder so …“  
  
„Ja, mag sein.“  
  
„Ich beginne zu verstehen, warum es für manche Erkrankungen keine magische Behandlung gibt. Es sind einfach kaum Patienten da, die sie bräuchten.“ Sie rieb sich die juckenden Augen und gähnte verstohlen.  
  
„Aber die wenigen, die es gibt, haben auch eine Behandlung verdient“, wandte Patrick ein.  
  
Hermines Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben. „Natürlich haben sie das! Und dafür die Methoden der Muggel zu nutzen, wäre der einfachste Weg. Aber ich befürchte, das Ministerium könnte das anders sehen. Wir brauchen mehr Geschichten wie die von Mrs Ingram.“  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
  
Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Geschichten, die so zu Herzen gehen.“ Sie sah ihn an. „Sie hat für immer darauf verzichtet, die Menschen, die sie liebt, sehen zu können, nur damit sich niemand vor ihrem magischen Auge ängstigen muss. Lieber sieht sie niemanden mehr, als dass niemand mehr sie ansehen mag.“  
  
Etwas in Patricks Blick veränderte sich. Er schluckte. „So hab ich das noch nie gesehen“, murmelte er.  
  
„Das geht bestimmt nicht nur dir so. Genau das müssen wir ändern.“  
  
Er nickte lange. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns als nächstes mit der Journalistin treffen, um das mit ihr abzuklären.“  
  
„Ja, ich denke auch. Ich bitte Ginny darum, ein Treffen mit ihr zu vereinbaren. Wann hast du Zeit?“  
  
Patrick blähte die Wangen auf, als er stöhnend ausatmete. „Gefühlt nie, meine Frau zaubert ständig irgendeinen Termin oder eine Verabredung aus dem Hut. Am besten schaust du auch auf den Arbeitsplan, ich werd dann zusehen, dass ich mich freischaufele.“  
  
„Ist gut.“ Hermine wühlte in den Pergamenten auf dem Tisch nach dem Arbeitsplan für die kommende Woche. Ihren eigenen hatte sie schon, aber die Pläne für die anderen Heiler nicht. Als sie fündig wurde, schnappte sie sich ein leeres Pergament und eine Feder und begann, sich Patricks Plan aufzuschreiben, während er das Dienstzimmer ansteuerte.  
  
„Ich leg mich mal eine Weile hin“, sagte er gähnend. „Oder möchtest du?“  
  
„Nein, das hat eh keinen Zweck. Aber du könntest auch deine Dokumentationen schreiben, weißt du?“, rief Hermine ihm hinterher.  
  
„Näh“, sagte er langgezogen, „Ich brauch doch zu Hause eine Ausrede, um mal eine Stunde lang meine Ruhe zu haben.“  
  
Hermine riss den Mund auf und drehte sich auf dem Stuhl zu ihm um. „ _Deswegen _machst du das!“  
  
Er grinste schelmisch von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, dann verschwand er im Dienstzimmer.


	38. Kapitel 37

Im Laufe der Woche wurde Hermines Schlaf etwas ruhiger, sie und Severus entwickelten eine Routine miteinander. Es stauten sich keine Alltäglichkeiten mehr an, die Phasen erholsamen Schlafes zwischen den Träumen wurden länger. Die Albträume schafften es zwar immer noch regelmäßig, sie in Panik aufschrecken zu lassen, aber Severus' Anwesenheit, seine Stimme und immer mehr auch sein Geruch halfen ihr, sich schneller wieder im Hier und Heute zu orientieren. Seitdem Eloise den Geruch erwähnt hatte, nahm Hermine sie noch deutlicher wahr, die Kräuter und Pflanzen, mit denen er gearbeitet hatte.   
  
Auch tagsüber wurde es leichter. Nicht weil die Erinnerung weniger Schwierigkeiten machte, sondern weil Hermine sich daran gewöhnte. Sie erkannte heikle Situationen meistens, bevor sie darin feststeckte, und fand ihre Strategien, um mit ihnen umzugehen. Das Kärtchen, auf das sie damals die hilfreichen Übungen geschrieben hatte, wurde wieder ihr ständiger Begleiter.   
  
Den sie bei der Arbeit unerwartet selten brauchte, denn die Arbeit sprach einen rein funktionalen Anteil in ihr an; das St.-Mungos war ohnehin so weit weg vom Wald, dass sie dort wenig Schwierigkeiten hatte, aber wenn, dann schien dieser Anteil die Panik oder die aufsteigenden Bilder zu verdrängen. Stattdessen versetzte er sie wieder in diesen entrückten Zustand, bei dem sie sich selbst zuzuschauen und hinter einer Glasscheibe zu stehen schien. Alles war gedämpft, hohl, hatte nichts mit ihr zu tun. Zu ihrem Erstaunen fiel das niemandem auf, nicht mal Patrick. Meistens zwang ihr Geist sie dann später dazu, alles nachzuholen, durch das sie sich hindurch funktioniert hatte. Aber das war ein Arrangement, mit dem Hermine leben konnte.   
  
Das Einzige, was ihr wirklich Kummer bereitete, war, dass sie so viel Zeit bei Severus verbrachte, aber trotzdem keine Zeit für ihn da war. Sie fand zwar Wege, um ihren Alltag zu bewältigen, aber das kostete so viel Kraft, dass sie nach der Arbeit nur noch ausgelaugt ins Bett kippte (wobei ihre Angst vor dem Schlafen proportional zu ihrer Erschöpfung abnahm). Und nach dem Schlafen blieb ihr meistens nur ein kleines Zeitfenster, um sich um Dinge außerhalb von Schlafen und Arbeit zu kümmern. Dinge wie das Treffen mit Ginny, die den Kontakt zu ihrer Kollegin herstellen sollte, oder das mit ihrem Vater, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es ihr jetzt tatsächlich besser ging. Oder so lästige Pflichten wie ihren Papierkram zu regeln, Post zu beantworten und Rechnungen zu bezahlen. Sie war froh, dass sie Patrick bei einer gemeinsamen Schicht sagen konnte, wann sie mit Ginny und ihrer Kollegin verabredet waren.  
  
Aber selbst wenn Zeit da wäre, war Severus nach acht bis zehn Stunden Schlafwache einfach viel zu erschöpft, um sich mit seinen Erinnerungen auseinanderzusetzen. Wenn sie aufstand, führte sein Weg ihn ins Bett. Hermine sah die Schatten unter seinen Augen und registrierte die Distanz, die er zu ihr hielt. Sie sah seine Probleme und konnte ihm nicht dabei helfen. Im Gegenteil, manchmal schien sie es eher noch schlimmer zu machen.   
  
„Es ist für mich jetzt auch nicht anstrengender, als es sonst war. Du bekommst es nur mit“, entgegnete er, als sie ihm ihre Gedanken mitteilte.   
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass es für dich zwischen unseren Gesprächen _so _schlimm ist.“  
  
Er schnaubte leise. „Es ist nicht _so _schlimm, Hermine. Ich komme zurecht.“ Er sagte es, während er eine Scheibe gebutterten Toast in der Hand hielt und sich nicht dazu überwinden konnte, ihn zu essen. Dafür zuckte er zusammen, als ihr auf der Suche nach einem Taschentuch der Zauberstab aus der Tasche rutschte. Sie fing ihn zwar auf, aber für eine Sekunde deutete die Spitze auf Severus und ihm wich der letzte Rest Farbe aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Entschuldigung“, hauchte Hermine und steckte den Zauberstab schnell weg.   
  
Severus verzog den Mund und ließ den Toast auf den Teller fallen. „Ich hatte eh keinen Hunger“, murmelte er.  
  
Daraufhin ergriff Hermine die Flucht. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling in seiner Welt. Als wäre sie es, die alles auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Und was seine eigene Alltagsroutine betraf, hatte sie das bestimmt auch getan. Am Abend danach konnte sie sich kaum dazu überwinden, wieder zu ihm zu gehen.   
  
Im Nachhinein war sie dann froh, dass sie es doch getan hatte.   
  
Es war gegen halb drei Uhr nachts. Sie wachte auf, nicht durch einen Traum, sondern durch ein Geräusch. Es war so ungewohnt, dass Hermine einige Momente brauchte, bis sie wach genug war, um sich zu orientieren. Sie lag mit dem Rücken zu Severus und drehte sich nun zu ihm um. Er schlief. Das Licht der verzauberten Buchseiten in seinem Schoß warf Schatten auf sein fahles Gesicht. Seine Augen zuckten, sein Mund stand ein Stück offen. Er stieß leise Geräusche aus, unverständliche Worte. Ein dünner Schweißfilm stand auf seiner Stirn.   
  
Hermine setzte sich auf und griff nach seiner kalten Hand, während sie ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken versuchte. „Es ist ein Traum, Severus“, sagte sie leise. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken. Wenn er so müde war, dass er über einem Buch einschlief, während er auf sie achtgeben wollte, dann hatte er diesen Schlaf wirklich dringend nötig. Und ihr Geist war vergleichsweise ruhig in dieser Nacht; als wollte er eine Wiedergutmachung leisten für all die Querelen, die sie Severus in letzter Zeit bereitet hatte. „Ich bin hier, du bist in Sicherheit.“   
  
Aber ihre Worte schienen ihn nicht zu erreichen. Sie strich über seinen Arm und sprach ihn mit seinem Vornamen an, ohne dass es half. Dann legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange und plötzlich riss er die Augen auf. Starrte sie an. Setzte sich so abrupt auf, dass das Buch auf den Boden fiel. Es wurde dunkel.   
  
Hermine hörte ihn heftig atmen, während sie die Lampe auf ihrem Nachttisch entzündete. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, als sie ihn wieder ansah.  
  
„Tut mir leid“, nuschelte er kaum verständlich, „Schlaf weiter.“  
  
„Nur wenn du es auch tust“, sagte sie.  
  
Severus ließ die Hände fallen und lehnte müde den Kopf zurück. „Ich schlafe später.“  
  
„Du siehst nicht aus, als könntest du noch lange wach bleiben, Severus.“  
  
Sein Blick huschte zu den Phiolen auf seinem Nachtschrank, so flüchtig, dass es ihr fast entgangen wäre. „Das geht schon.“  
  
Hermine beugte sich zu ihm rüber, um die Phiolen genauer erkennen zu können. Eine von ihnen war halb leer. „Ist das ein Wachtrank?“, fragte sie mit großen Augen.   
  
Er schwieg.   
  
„So war das nicht geplant, Severus.“  
  
Er presste seinen rechten Handballen gegen die Stirn. „Ich weiß“, knurrte er. „Aber hast du mal versucht, in einem dunklen Zimmer stundenlang wach zu bleiben, während neben dir jemand schläft?“  
  
„Nein“, gab sie zu. „Aber ich wüsste nicht, warum es jetzt noch nötig ist, dass du die ganze Zeit wach bist. Du wirst schon aufwachen, wenn was ist. Und wenn nicht, kann ich dich immer noch wecken.“ Sie zögerte kurz, dann sagte sie: „Und umgekehrt genauso.“  
  
Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fuhr sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen. Er holte tief Luft, um etwas zu sagen. Bevor er ihren Vorschlag aber ablehnen konnte, sagte sie: „Bitte, Severus. Was spricht dagegen?“  
  
Er sah sie an, seine Augen waren rot unterlaufen, seine Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete. Aber er nickte und das verriet Hermine, wie unendlich müde er tatsächlich sein musste. Sie holte stockend Luft. „Du solltest dir ein Kissen und eine Decke holen.“  
  
Severus schloss die Augen und seufzte. Dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. „ _Accio!_ “, sagte er und kurz darauf flog beides durch den schmalen Spalt in der Tür direkt in seine Hände.   
  
„Magie ist einfach toll“, murmelte sie lächelnd und nachdem Severus sich eingerichtet hatte, drehte sie sich wieder auf die Seite und löschte das Licht.  
  


\- - -

  
„Hallo Mr Rawlins!“, sagte Hermine, als sie das Behandlungszimmer betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.   
  
Er verzog das Gesicht. „Können Sie mich nicht _bitte _Billie nennen? Das tun alle …“  
  
Sie lächelte und setzte sich auf einen Hocker vor ihm. „Okay, Billie. Wie ist es Ihnen ergangen?“  
  
„Wie immer, denke ich. Ich hab gearbeitet, mich mit meinen Freunden getroffen, Ally einen Antrag gemacht …“ Bei den letzten Worten stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht.  
  
„Und? Hat sie Ja gesagt?“, fragte Hermine lächelnd.   
  
Billie nickte heftig. „Wir heiraten im August.“  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“  
  
„Danke.“ Er lächelte, aber es verblasste rasch. Er kratzte sich am Oberarm, seufzte leise.  
  
„Und wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte Hermine und neigte den Kopf zur Seite.   
  
Billie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Geht schon, schätze ich.“  
  
„Besser oder schlechter als vor dem Trank, den Sie im Moment nehmen?“  
  
„Besser“, sagte er, „etwas …“  
  
„Und besser oder schlechter als bei Ihrer Entlassung?“  
  
„Schlechter.“ Er sank ein Stück in sich zusammen.   
  
Hermine nickte nachdenklich. Sie rief sich die Details aus der Packungsbeilage der Tabletten und aus den Fachbüchern, die sie vorher zu Rate gezogen hatte, in Erinnerung. „Nehmen Sie abends zehn Tropfen, morgens weiterhin fünf und dann schauen wir in zwei Wochen nochmal, wie es Ihnen damit geht. Wenn das nicht hilft, versuchen wir einen anderen Trank, okay?“  
  
Er nickte, runzelte die Stirn. „Sagen Sie, macht der Trank einen durstig?“  
  
„Ja, das kann passieren. Ist es sehr störend?“  
  
„Nein, es ist mir nur aufgefallen …“  
  
Hermine musterte ihn prüfend. „Ist Ihnen sonst noch was aufgefallen?“  
  
Wieder kroch ihm die Röte über die Wangen, viel stärker als eben. Er vermied es hartnäckig, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.  
  
„Würden Sie darüber lieber mit meinem Kollegen sprechen?“, bot Hermine vorsichtig an.  
  
Billie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bitte nicht. Sie sind schon okay …“ Aber sein Gesicht war inzwischen so rot wie eine Tomate geworden. Er verbarg es hinter seinen Händen und Hermine konnte ihn kaum verstehen, als er sagte: „Es ist … gerade schwierig beim …“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah sie flehentlich an. „Imbetthalt …“, nuschelte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Verstehe“, entgegnete Hermine. „Das kommt vermutlich auch von dem Trank. Ich werde Rücksprache halten mit … der Apotheke, vielleicht lässt sich die Rezeptur ändern. Bis dahin kann ich Ihnen einen anderen Trank mitgeben, der das Problem beseitigt.“  
  
Billie atmete erleichtert auf. „Vielen Dank!“  
  
„Keine Ursache.“ Sie tätschelte ihm die kalte Hand. „Wir kriegen das hin, Billie.“ Hermine verließ das Behandlungszimmer und holte den Trank gegen die Erektionsstörungen, die das Antidepressivum ausgelöst hatte. Sie musste ziemlich weit hinten im Tränkeschrank suchen, bis sie ihn endlich fand; er gehörte auf dieser Station nicht gerade zu den Standard-Tränken. Aber er war noch verwendbar. Sie steckte ihn in die Tasche ihres Umhangs, bevor sie das Dienstzimmer wieder verließ.   
  
„Bist du frei, Hermine?“, fragte Pascal, als sie am Tresen vorbei ging.  
  
„Gleich. Ist es dringend?“  
  
Er verzog unsicher das Gesicht und hielt ihr eine Akte hin. Hermine überflog seine Notizen und seufzte. Ein Junge, der sich bei seinem Kinder-Tränkelabor nicht an die Rezepte gehalten, sondern sein eigenes Süppchen gekocht hatte. Die Vitalwerte waren nicht schön. „In diesen Kinderlabor-Sets ist doch nichts Gefährliches drin“, murmelte Hermine, während sie die Symptome überflog. Luftnot, Übelkeit, Dauerschluckauf mit Seifenblasen … „Seifenblasen?“, fragte sie irritiert.  
  
Pascal nickte mit großen Augen. „Riesige! Wenn du reingehst, pass auf, dass du nicht auf der Seifenlauge auf dem Boden ausrutschst.“  
  
„Ist jemand bei ihm?“  
  
„Ja, sein Vater und Pauline. Er bekommt Atemunterstützung und ist soweit stabil.“  
  
Sie nickte. „Habt ihr schon rausgefunden, was er zusätzlich mit in seine Eigenkreation gemischt hat?“  
  
„Nope“, sagte er und betonte das P. „Wir arbeiten daran.“  
  
„Gut. Ich bin gleich da.“  
  
„Zimmer 3!“, rief Pascal ihr hinterher, während sie zu Billie zurückkehrte.   
  
Die Tür klickte hinter ihr ins Schloss. „Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Hiervon nehmen Sie erst mal nur drei Tropfen, wenn Sie …“  
  
„Okay!“, sagte er laut.  
  
Hermine lächelte verstohlen. „Wenn das nicht … den gewünschten Erfolg hat, können Sie sich tropfenweise steigern. Aber nehmen Sie nicht mehr als sechs am Tag, okay?“  
  
„Ist gut.“ Er nahm ihr die kleine Phiole aus der Hand und verstaute sie mit roten Ohren in seiner Umhangtasche.  
  
„Haben Sie noch genug von dem anderen Trank?“  
  
„Ja, die Flasche ist noch dreiviertel voll. Das reicht bis zum nächsten Mal.“  
  
„Gut. Dann sehen wir uns. Grüßen Sie Ally von mir!“ Sie schüttelte ihm die Hand zum Abschied und verließ das Behandlungszimmer, nur um eine Tür weiter das nächste zu betreten – und prompt von dem feinen Sprühnebel einer platzenden Seifenblase getroffen zu werden. Sie zuckte zusammen und musste sich hart am Türgriff festhalten, um nicht auf dem feuchten Boden auszurutschen. Sie warf Pascal einen Blick zu, der die Schultern anhob mit einem Blick, der sagte: „Ich hab dich gewarnt.“  
  


\- - -

  
„Unser Patient hat Schwierigkeiten mit dem Muggelmedikament“, sagte Hermine, als sie am nächsten Abend nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich mal wieder in Ruhe mit Severus vor dem Kamin saß. Sie versuchte ein Gähnen zu verbergen; die letzte Nacht war kurz ausgefallen, dafür hatte sie jetzt zwei volle Tage frei. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.   
  
„Was für Schwierigkeiten?“, fragte Severus. Seine Stimme klang mindestens genauso müde, wie sie sich fühlte.   
  
„Mundtrockenheit und Erektionsstörungen.“ Hermine nahm ihr Wasserglas und steckte die Nase tief hinein, während sie trank. Mit Severus über Erektionsstörungen zu reden, machte ihr ungefähr genauso viel Freude, wie Billie sie beim Gespräch mit ihr gehabt hatte.   
  
Falls es Severus ähnlich gehen sollte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Er rümpfte nur kurz die Nase. „Auf dem Zettel, der bei den Tabletten war, standen viele meiner Meinung nach indiskutable Dinge, die sie auslösen können. Das ließ sich nur begrenzt eindämmen.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Meinst du, du kannst das bei der magischen Variante verhindern?“  
  
„Möglicherweise … Wirkt das Medikament denn?“  
  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht so gut, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. Ich hab gestern die Dosis etwas erhöht, er kommt in zwei Wochen wieder. Dann schauen wir weiter.“  
  
„Ziemlich großer Aufwand …“  
  
„Wenn es ihm hilft, dann lohnt es sich, findest du nicht?“ Sie drehte das Glas in den Händen und sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
„Hoffentlich.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Du sagtest, es sei eine Krankheit des Geistes, die er hat?“  
  
„Vermutlich nicht ausschließlich. Für die Stabilität des Geistes sind auch Stoffe zuständig, die der Körper in ausreichendem Maße bilden muss. Ich denke, das funktioniert bei ihm nicht so, wie es sollte. Warum?“  
  
„Ich hatte überlegt, ob es nicht hilfreich wäre, wenn du dir seinen Geist einmal anschaust.“  
  
„Legilimentik?“, fragte Hermine überrascht.  
  
„Nur deine Variante davon.“   
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich werd es als Plan B im Hinterkopf behalten.“  
  
Severus nickte.  
  
„Also, was willst du heute machen? Willst du überhaupt weitermachen?“ Sie stellte das Glas wieder auf den Tisch und sah ihn zweifelnd an. Dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte, ihre Treffen zu beenden, ging ihr immer noch durch den Kopf.  
  
Er senkte den Blick, verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, ich will weitermachen.“  
  
„Sicher?“, bohrte sie.  
  
„Ja!“, knurrte Severus. „Erwarte nur nicht von mir, dass ich es freudestrahlend tue.“  
  
Hermine schnaubte. „Ich erwarte bei gar nichts, dass du es freudestrahlend tust.“ Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie glaubte, ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln zu erhaschen. „Womit willst du also weitermachen?“   
  
„Gib mir eine Auswahl“, entgegnete er unmotiviert.  
  
„Wir könnten uns weiter mit Professor Dumbledores Tod befassen und was …“  
  
„Nein“, unterbrach er sie.  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Dann hättest du die Wahl zwischen der letzten Erinnerung im Käfig und dem Erinnerungsstrang.“ Als Severus die Nase rümpfte, sagte sie: „Oder wir machen nichts von alldem.“  
  
„Sondern?“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir könnten einfach reden. Über Dinge, die dich beschäftigen. Wie die letzte Woche für dich war zum Beispiel …“  
  
Severus holte tief Luft. Sah sie an und sagte: „Ich nehm den Erinnerungsstrang.“  
  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, nickte langsam. „Dann müssen wir uns erst mal eine Strategie überlegen.“  
  
„Was für eine Strategie?“  
  
„Na ja, als du das letzte Mal in diesen Erinnerungen gesteckt hast, war es ziemlich … überwältigend.“  
  
„Es war unerwartet“, korrigierte er sie.   
  
„Ja, das auch. Aber es sind einige Erinnerungen, Severus. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange du darin feststecken wirst. Und ich mache mir Sorgen, dass das zu viel sein könnte.“  
  
„Ich denke, ich kann ganz gut einschätzen, was zu viel ist und was nicht. Ich habe nicht nur schon mal in diesen Erinnerungen gesteckt, ich habe diese Dinge vor allem _erlebt_.“  
  
Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. „Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, unvorbereitet an diese geballten Erinnerung ranzugehen.“ Sie verstummte kurz, er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Aber wenn du es so willst, werden wir es versuchen. Dafür möchte ich eine Absprache mit dir.“  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Was für eine Absprache?“  
  
„Ich möchte, dass wir uns auf einen Punkt einigen, an dem ich dich rausholen darf.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Und wie willst du diesen Punkt definieren?“  
  
„Zeitlich und körperlich.“ Bevor er ungeduldig nachhaken konnte, was sie damit meinte, fuhr sie fort: „Ich hole dich raus, wenn du länger als eine halbe Stunde feststeckst.“  
  
„Eine Stunde“, schoss er dazwischen.  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Eine Dreiviertelstunde und keine Sekunde länger.“  
  
Er gab ein unzufriedenes, aber zustimmendes Brummen von sich.  
  
„Und ich werde dich rausholen, wenn ich sehe, dass du es körperlich nicht schaffst.“  
  
„Definiere das genauer.“  
  
„Wenn körperliche Symptome so heftig werden, dass sie behandelt werden müssen, damit du keine Schäden davon trägst. Oder falls du wieder anfängst, dich zu verletzen.“  
  
Er ruckte mit dem Kopf, was vielleicht ein Nicken sein sollte.  
  
„Und …“, fiel Hermine dann noch ein, „… ich möchte deine Erlaubnis.“  
  
Ein ungeduldiger Blick. „Was für eine _Erlaubnis_?“  
  
„Dass ich in deinen Geist eindringen darf, um dich rauszuholen, wenn es nötig wird.“  
  
Er atmete langgezogen aus, schüttelte den Kopf. „Du darfst“, knurrte er. „Und das auch jetzt, um diese Mauer verschwinden zu lassen.“  
  
Hermine sah ihn frustriert an. Sie hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache und bisher wäre Severus jedes Mal besser gefahren, wenn er auf ihr Bauchgefühl gehört hätte. Aber die Entscheidung lag bei ihm, sie konnte ihn nur hinweisen auf ihre Bedenken. Und sich weigern zu tun, was er wollte, natürlich. Aber half das in irgendeiner Weise? Vermutlich würde er andere Wege finden; Wege, die sich ihrer Begleitung entzogen. Also seufzte sie und streckte ihren Geist aus.   
  
Etwas hatte sich verändert. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, nur dass etwas anders war als sonst. Gedanken- und Erinnerungsfäden schwebten an ihr vorbei und wie all die Male zuvor schützte sie sich vor ihnen, um sie nicht ungewollt anzuschauen. Oberflächlich gesehen war alles wie immer.   
  
Und unter die Oberfläche ließ er sie nicht blicken.  
  
Das war kein Gedanke, den der Anblick seines Geistes hervorrief, sondern ein Gefühl, das sich im Laufe der letzten Woche entwickelt hatte. Er war zwar höflich und gesprächsbereit, er half ihr und ließ sie in seiner Nähe sein – aber er war nicht da. Nicht wirklich. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr greifen, sie bekam keinen Zugang mehr zu ihm. Und genau diesen Eindruck machte auch sein Geist auf sie. Er war auf Distanz gegangen.   
  
Hermine riss sich los von ihren Gedanken und bewegte sich durch seinen Geist. Kurz darauf befand sie sich vor der Mauer, die sie vor einer kleinen Ewigkeit in seinem Geist errichtet hatte. Sie war intakt und stabil, genau so, wie sie sie hinterlassen hatte. „Ich finde das nicht gut“, sagte sie nochmal.   
  
„Ich nehme das zur Kenntnis“, grollte er.  
  
Also ließ sie die Mauer einstürzen.  
  
Erst waren es nur feine Risse, die sich über die raue Oberfläche zogen. Es knirschte und bröckelte. Dann warf der Erinnerungsstrang sich von der anderen Seite mit seiner ganzen Kraft dagegen und Hermine erlaubte es der Mauer, dieser Wucht nachzugeben. Sie zerfiel in immer kleinere Brocken, die sich auflösten, bevor sie irgendwo aufkommen konnten. Der Erinnerungsstrang bäumte sich drohend über Hermine auf und dehnte sich aus, als würde jemand ihn aufpumpen. Sie zog sich aus Severus' Geist zurück.  
  
Es wunderte sie nicht, dass er bereits in den gebündelten Legilimentik-Erinnerungen versunken war, als sie sich blinzelnd in ihrem Körper wiederfand. Hermine sah zur Uhr und lehnte sich zurück.   
  
Sie wippte mit einem Fuß, während sie Severus beobachtete. Er zuckte manchmal, vermutlich bei jedem Mal, das jemand in seinen Geist eindrang. Manchmal schrie er auch leise auf, manchmal stöhnte er nur. Seine rechte Hand ballte sich immer wieder zur Faust, so als wolle er seinen Zauberstab greifen. Aber der lag auch heute auf dem Kaminsims.   
  
Nach zehn Minuten hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus, ihm tatenlos zuzusehen. Sie stand auf und ging mit verschränkten Armen durch das Wohnzimmer. Nach zwanzig Minuten reichte ihr auch das nicht mehr. Sein Stöhnen war etwas leiser geworden, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Aber die Vitalwerte, die sie heraufbeschwor, sahen gut aus. Die Sauerstoffsättigung war gut, sein Puls und der Blutdruck waren etwas erhöht, aber angesichts der Erinnerungen, die er gerade durchlebte, war das nichts, das sie überraschte. Er war nicht in Gefahr, er steckte es – zumindest körperlich – besser weg, als sie erwartet hatte.   
  
Hermine erlaubte es sich, für ein paar Minuten raus zu gehen. Sie legte einen Monitorzauber über Severus, so dass sie seine Werte im Blick behalten konnte. Außerdem ließ sie die Hintertür einen Spalt offen stehen; sie konnte sein Stöhnen und die vereinzelten erstickten Schreie immer noch hören.   
  
Es war regnerisch, aber warm. Die grauen Wolken hingen tief über Spinner's End, der Geruch des Regens lag noch in der Luft. Im Gebüsch konnte sie Wasser tropfen hören. Sie setzte sich auf den kleinen Absatz zwischen Küche und Hinterhof und schloss die Augen. Irgendetwas verheimlichte Severus ihr. Die Erinnerung an den Mord an Professor Dumbledore setzte ihm mehr zu als alle anderen bisher. Er wirkte verdächtig aufgeräumt. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn zur Rede gestellt, aber damit würde sie ihn verlieren. Er hatte es ihr gesagt. Er achtete halbwegs auf sich, damit er ihr helfen konnte. Hätte sie nicht solche Schwierigkeiten mit dem Schlafen und würde er sich nicht die Schuld daran geben, hätte er ihren Kontakt längst beendet. Schon die Vorstellung raubte ihr den Atem. Sie schob sie mit einem Kopfschütteln weg.  
  
Hermine warf einen Blick auf seine Werte. Dann horchte sie. Es war still geworden.  
  
Als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, steckte Severus immer noch in den Erinnerungen. Ein bisschen Blut lief aus seinem linken Nasenloch. Sie ging ins Badezimmer und holte wieder das Toilettenpapier, riss ein Stück ab und tupfte das Blut weg. Ein Blick zur Uhr. Er hatte noch zehn Minuten. Seine Werte waren weiterhin stabil und das Nasenbluten würde er kaum als behandlungsbedürftig anerkennen.  
  
Sie setzte sich und rieb sich über die Augen bis sie Sterne sah. Dann fuhr sie sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare und stützte sich auf ihren Knien ab. Das Kaminfeuer war klein, nur wenige Flammen züngelten aus den Holzscheiten empor.   
  
Noch sieben Minuten.  
  
Hermine wippte ein bisschen vor und zurück, ihr Blick hatte sich im Feuer verloren.   
  
Noch drei Minuten.   
  
Sie sah zu Severus hinüber. Wieder hatte sich etwas Blut auf seiner Oberlippe angesammelt. Sie stand auf und tupfte es ab, aber es war an den Rändern schon angetrocknet.   
  
Die Zeit war um.   
  
„Jetzt warst du lange genug stur.“  
  
Hermine setzte sich und drang in seinen Geist ein. Wie schon beim letzten Mal, als er in einer Erinnerung hing, war sie auch dieses Mal selbst sofort mittendrin. Aber während die Erinnerung sonst klar und deutlich erkennbar gewesen war, war diese jetzt nur noch ein verschwommenes Schattenspiel. Als würde sie die Erinnerung gegen ein starkes Licht sehen, die Ränder verschwanden in Dunkelheit. Die Stimmen erinnerten sie an die Erwachsenen aus den Charlie Brown-Filmen, die sie in ihrer Kindheit gern gesehen hatte. Nur Severus war klar erkennbar. Er saß zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl, während schemenhafte Hände nach seinem Gesicht griffen.  
  
Sie ging zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. „Oh Severus …“, murmelte sie. „Lass uns gehen.“


	39. Kapitel 38

Severus aus den Erinnerungen herauszuholen, funktionierte zu ihrem Erstaunen genauso gut wie beim letzten Mal. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, wie sie es machte, es passierte einfach, wenn sie daran dachte.  
  
Als sie außerhalb des Erinnerungsstrangs in seinem Geist war, überlegte Hermine, was sie damit machen sollte. Er war immer noch stark, nahezu überwältigend. Sie musste höllisch aufpassen, dass er sie nicht mitzog, obwohl sie sich mit ihrem Schild zu schützen versuchte. Severus würde ihn kaum ausreichend kontrollieren können. Er war zutiefst erschöpft, die restlichen Gedanken- und Erinnerungsfäden um sie herum bewegten sich nur sehr langsam. Einzig der Strang vor ihr war agil. „Ich sperr ihn erst mal wieder weg, okay?“, sagte sie in Severus' Geist hinein.   
  
Er gab ein Geräusch von sich, das sie weder als Zustimmung, noch als Ablehnung erkennen konnte. Also traf sie die Entscheidung selbst.  
  
Hermine stellte sich eine Blase vor, die sich um den Erinnerungsstrang bildete. Sie war elastisch und würde ein wenig nachgeben, wenn die Erinnerungen sich wieder ausdehnen wollten – aber nicht genug, um Probleme zu machen. Und vor allem würde sie nicht reißen. Sie beobachtete, wie sich die dünne milchige Haut um den Erinnerungsstrang legte und kleiner wurde, so dass er etwas schrumpfen musste. Anschließend zog sie sich aus Severus' Geist zurück.   
  
Sein Blick traf sie, aber nur kurz. Er verzog das Gesicht, stöhnte. Anscheinend bereitete ihm schon das schummrige Licht des Feuers Schmerzen. Die Ader an seinem Hals flatterte unter der blassen Haut, er schwitzte. Schwerfällig hob er seine zitternden Hände und presste sich die Ballen gegen die Stirn.  
  
„Warte kurz“, sagte sie leise und ging ins Bad; nach dem letzten Mal, das diese Erinnerungen ihn gequält hatten, hatte er sich von dort einen Schmerztrank geholt. Sie fand ein paar Phiolen davon im Spiegelschrank über dem Waschbecken und ging zu ihm zurück. Der Korken ploppte leise, als sie ihn aus dem Flaschenhals zog. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte ihm das Glasgefäß hinein. „Trink das.“  
  
Er tat es langsam, Schluck für Schluck. Hermine konnte beobachten, wie sein Körper sich entspannte und der Puls ruhiger wurde. Mit geschlossenen Augen blieb er schließlich sitzen, die leere Phiole immer noch in der Hand.   
  
„Kannst du reden?“, fragte Hermine nach einer Weile.  
  
„Nein.“   
  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch; anscheinend war das eher ein nicht Wollen, aber sie würde es akzeptieren. „Dann lass uns schlafen gehen.“ Sie stand auf und löschte das Feuer im Kamin, nahm ihm die Phiole aus der Hand und wollte sich seinen Arm um die Schulter legen, aber Severus wehrte sich dagegen. Erst als er beim Aufstehen beinahe wieder in den Sessel zurück kippte, weil seine Beine unter seinem Gewicht nachzugeben drohten, ließ er ihre Hilfe zu.   
  
Es war mühsam, ihn aus dem Sessel die Treppe hinauf ins Gästezimmer zu bringen. Der Flur war eng, sie stieß sich mehrmals ihre rechte Schulter und er sich sicherlich auch seine linke. Aber irgendwann hatten sie es geschafft und sie half ihm, sich hinzulegen. Er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und dann vollständig bekleidet unter die Decke. Hermine glaubte, ihn mit den Zähnen klappern zu hören.   
  
Bevor sie sich selbst schlafen legte, ging sie ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne und wusch sich das Gesicht. Severus so geschwächt zu sehen, war beängstigend. Die Versuchung, ihm einen Stärkungstrank zu geben, nur um mit ihm reden und sicher gehen zu können, dass es wirklich nur Erschöpfung war, war groß. Aber der Trank würde ihn wach halten und er hatte in der letzten Woche schon genug Tränke genommen, um die Nächte wach zu bleiben. Er brauchte trankfreien Schlaf genauso wie sie selbst ihn brauchte. Sie konnten morgen reden.   
  
Hermine drehte sich im Bett auf die Seite, nachdem sie das Licht ausgeschaltet hatte, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt. Sein Profil zeichnete sich scharf ab gegen das Restlicht, das durch die Vorhänge zu ihnen hinein sickerte. Er zitterte immer noch ein wenig, atmete stockend.   
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er plötzlich, sehr, sehr leise.   
  
„Schlaf jetzt“, entgegnete sie. Genauso leise.  
  


\- - -

  
Sie lief, lief, lief. Quer durch die Gänge des St.-Mungos. Ihre Muskeln schmerzten. Unverständlich, dass sie ihre Beine überhaupt noch bewegen konnte. Sie horchte hinter sich, aber ihr Herzschlag wummerte laut in ihren Ohren, ihr Atem war ein konstantes Rauschen und ihre Schritte hallten laut von den leeren Gängen wider. Warum war hier niemand? Sie brauchte doch Hilfe!  
  
Und sie war zu langsam, sie musste schneller laufen. Schneller! Schneller! Er würde sie einholen! Schneller! Der Drang, sich nach hinten umzuschauen, war beinahe übermächtig.  
  
Dann die Abrissbirne in ihrem Rücken. Sie flog gut einen Meter weit durch die Luft und stürzte Gesicht voran auf den Boden. Ihre Handgelenke knirschten, als sie den Sturz abzufangen versuchte. Beinahe hätte sie eine Rolle vorwärts gemacht, die Welt stand kurz Kopf.   
  
Etwas riss sie nach hinten und zurück auf die Füße und da waren seine Augen. Diese roten unmenschlichen Augen wie die einer Schlange. Er starrte sie an, ohne zu blinzeln. Sein Atem pfiff durch die dünnen Nasenlöcher. Die wächserne Haut fühlte sich kühl an, als sie sie kurz berührte. Ein Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase … Nichts Lebendes konnte so riechen. Ihr wurde übel.  
  
Voldemort begann zu lachen und es war das Wissen um alles, was jetzt kommen würde, das sie aus dem Schlaf riss. Mit einem gedämpften Schrei fuhr Hermine im Bett hoch. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Es war so heiß unter der Decke. Sie stieß sie von sich. Fing augenblicklich an zu frösteln und zog sie wieder über sich. Zu heiß. Zu kalt.  
  
Zitternd und mit angezogenen Beinen saß sie im Bett, den Kopf zwischen ihre auf den Knien liegenden Arme gesenkt. Sie atmete durch die Nase ein und ganz langsam durch den Mund wieder aus. Die Übelkeit summte in ihrem Magen wie ein Bienenschwarm, Schweiß brach ihr aus allen Poren. Sie wischte sich die Schläfe an ihrem Ärmel ab. Ihre Hände waren eiskalt, als sie sich die feuchten Haare aus ihrem Gesicht strich.   
  
Nur langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass Severus sich nicht gerührt hatte. Sie sah sich nach ihm um. Er schlief. Die Zeit, die er in seinen Erinnerungen erduldet hatte, hatte ihn so viel Kraft gekostet, dass nicht mal ihr Schrei ihn geweckt hatte.   
  
Hermine streckte sich zum Nachtschrank und sah nach der Uhrzeit. Es war kurz nach vier. Sie ließ sich auf das Kissen zurücksinken und lauschte in die Stille.   
  
Und da bemerkte sie es.  
  
Severus' Atmung. Etwas stimmte damit nicht. Sie setzte sich wieder auf und beugte sich über ihn. Horchte. Doch, er atmete regelmäßig. Aber flach. Viel zu flach für einen schlafenden Erwachsenen. Hatte er einen Albtraum? Aber er lag völlig ruhig, murmelte nichts, bewegte sich nicht.  
  
Sie entzündete die Lampe auf ihrem Nachtschrank und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, ehe sie sich wieder zu ihm umwandte. Ein feiner Schweißfilm stand auf Severus' Stirn, möglicherweise hatte er Fieber. Leise flüsterte sie einen Diagnosezauber, der ihn auf Infektionen untersuchte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn las sie das Ergebnis. Seine Körpertemperatur war leicht erhöht, aber Infektionen fand der Zauber nicht. Er war vollständig angezogen unter der Decke, vielleicht war ihm einfach nur warm. Und trotzdem … Es war … alles ein wenig diffus. Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und sprach einen anderen Diagnosezauber, dieses Mal für Verletzungen –   
  
… und sog scharf die Luft ein, als der kleine leuchtende Punkt gar nicht aufhören wollte, Worte in die Luft zu schreiben. Das _konnte _nicht stimmen! Hermines Blicke flogen über die engen Zeilen. Das waren alles Wunden und Folgen von Gewalt.   
  
Sie sah auf ihn hinunter. Da waren keine Wunden! Sie sah wieder auf den Text. Der Diagnosezauber dokumentierte ein Monokelhämatom und eine Platzwunde an der Augenbraue, aber seine Augen waren in Ordnung. Er zeigte auch drei gebrochene Rippen, die Severus' flache Atmung erklären würden, sowie diverse Prellungen im Bauchbereich, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und verletzte Fingerknöchel. Sogar einen Haarriss im Mittelhandknochen wurde ihr angezeigt. Hermine sah seine Hände an. Unverletzt.  
  
„Was zum …“, murmelte sie, während die Schrift des Diagnosezaubers sich langsam auflöste. Dann sickerte die Erkenntnis in ihren übermüdeten Verstand. Mit entschlossener Miene hob sie ihren Zauberstab. „ _Finite incantatem!_ “ Und alle Verletzungen erblühten auf Severus' Körper, so wie der Diagnosezauber sie ihr angezeigt hatte.   
  
Hermine keuchte. Er musste sich geprügelt haben. Mehrfach, denn sie konnte auch alte Blutergüsse erkennen, als sie die Decke zurückzog und mit dem Zauberstab sein Hemd öffnete. Sein Brustkorb schillerte in sämtlichen Farben von dunkelviolett, über grün bis hin zu gelb und braun. Ihre Blicke flogen zu seinem Gesicht; der Bluterguss um sein Auge war frisch, er sah fast schwarz aus. Die Wunde darüber war unversorgt und blutverkrustet.  
  
Minutenlang saß sie fassungslos neben ihm im Bett, das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie war froh, dass Severus zu erschöpft war um aufzuwachen. Ihr Kopf war leer. Wenn er sie jetzt angesehen hätte, sie hätte nicht gewusst, was sie tun oder sagen sollte. Ungläubigkeit löste sich mit Wut ab, aber kaum hatte sie diese wahrgenommen, verschwand auch die Wut wieder und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, weil sie zu begreifen begann, wie schlecht es ihm gehen musste. Seit Tagen, wenn nicht Wochen.  
  
Und sie hatte es nicht gemerkt. Nicht mal am Vorabend, als sie seine Vitalwerte beobachtet hatte. Aber diese Art Verletzungen zeichneten sich auch nicht unbedingt in Sauerstoffsättigung, Puls und Blutdruck ab. Vielleicht hatte er vorher sogar einen Schmerztrank genommen, um besser atmen zu können. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht gewollt, dass sie das alles sah.  
  
Hermines Hand zitterte, als sie den Zauberstab hob und seine gebrochenen Rippen heilte. Sofort wurde seine Atmung tiefer, er entspannte sich sichtlich. Erst wollte sie auch alle anderen Verletzungen heilen, aber ein Gedanke hielt sie davon ab: Er hätte es doch selbst getan, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Die gebrochenen Rippen waren ein Pulverfass gewesen; bei dieser flachen Atmung hätte er in absehbarer Zeit eine Lungenentzündung bekommen. Aber alles andere … Alles andere sah böse aus, hatte aber außer Schmerzen und ein paar Narben keine Konsequenzen. Severus war durchaus dazu in der Lage, solche Verletzungen zu versorgen – wenn er es wollte.   
  
Sie wischte sich über die müden Augen, bevor sie sein Hemd wieder schloss und die Decke über ihm ausbreitete. Dann stieg sie aus dem Bett, schnappte sich ihre Klamotten und ging ins stockdunkle Erdgeschoss. Schlafen stand jetzt nicht mehr zur Debatte, still neben ihm liegen bleiben genauso wenig. Dafür riefen seine Verletzungen zu viele Bilder in ihr wach. Sie nutzte das untere Bad um zu duschen und während sie unter dem heißen Wasser stand, erlaubte sie sich ein paar ebenso heiße Tränen.   
  
Als sie eine halbe Stunde später ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, ging gerade die Sonne auf. Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims tickte leise, Staubkörner tanzten durch die Luft. Das Wohnzimmer wirkte fremd zu dieser Uhrzeit und ohne Severus. Hermine ging zur Hintertür und beobachtete das Farbenspiel der Sonne, die sich über dem leicht bewölkten Horizont erhob. Für ein paar Minuten schien der Himmel in Flammen zu stehen. Sie entspannte sich etwas.  
  
Kurz darauf nahm sie wahllos ein abgegriffenes Buch aus Severus' Bücherregal, bevor sie zum Sessel ging und sich darin zusammenrollte. Minutenlang starrte sie auf die erste Seite und war so vereinnahmt von ihren Gedanken, dass sie nicht mal bemerkte, dass es ein italienisches Buch war. Schließlich riss sie sich mit einem Kopfschütteln aus ihren Gedanken, stutzte und sprach einen Übersetzungszauber über das Buch, das sich – wie sie dann feststellte – mit den Grundlagen der fortgeschrittenen Zaubertrankkunst beschäftigte. Sie begann zu lesen.   
  


\- - -

  
Es war halb zehn, als über ihr die Dusche angeschaltet wurde und Hermine aus einem unruhigen Dämmerschlaf schreckte. Sie ging steifbeinig in die Küche, kochte Kaffee und setzte sich mit dem Buch, das sie schon zur Hälfte durchgelesen hatte, an den Küchentisch. Während ihre linke Hand das Buch offen hielt, lag die rechte am Henkel ihrer Tasse. Aber ihr Blick verlor sich in dem Dampf, der aus Severus' Tasse emporstieg.   
  
Sie wagte es kaum zu atmen, wollte kein Geräusch verpassen. Die Stille drückte auf ihre Ohren. Dann Schritte. Auf der Treppe, im Wohnzimmer. Stille. Vermutlich nahm er gerade seinen Zauberstab vom Kaminsims. Dann führten die Schritte ins Bad neben der Küche. Hermine schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, während sie wartete. Ihr Verstand war nicht dazu in der Lage, auch nur ein einziges Wort des Textes zu verstehen, den sie jetzt anstarrte.   
  
Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Badezimmertür wieder und sie hörte, wie die Schritte an der Tür hinter ihr kurz verstummten. Severus zögerte ein paar Herzschläge lang, bevor er sich zu ihr setzte. Der Stuhl scharrte über den Boden.  
  
Hermine traute sich nicht, den Blick zu heben. Ein Teil von ihr wollte wissen, ob er die Verletzungen geheilt hatte oder nicht. Oder ob er wieder den Illusionszauber über sich gelegt hatte. Ein anderer Teil konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, wieder die beinahe schwarzen Ergüsse um sein Auge zu sehen. Die blutverkrustete Wunde. Die Schwellung. Sie konnte es beinahe selbst fühlen. So beobachtete sie nur, wie seine Finger sich um die Tasse legten. Seine rechte Hand war ein bisschen geschwollen, es fiel im Kontrast zur linken besonders auf. Also kein Illusionszauber. Dann fing sich das Licht in der dünnen Schicht Diptam-Essenz, die auf der heilenden Haut glänzte. Hermine hielt die Luft an, als ihr Blick sich langsam zu seinem Gesicht hinauf tastete. Eine dicke gelbe Paste verbarg den Bluterguss. Sie atmete scharf aus.  
  
Severus' Blick war unergründlich. „Wie hast du es bemerkt?“, fragte er heiser.  
  
Ihre Lippen waren so trocken, dass sie zusammenklebten. „Deine Atmung.“ Zu ihrer Überraschung war ihrer Stimme nicht anzuhören, welcher Sturm in ihr tobte.   
  
Severus nickte langsam, sah hinab auf seinen Kaffee.  
  
Hermine nahm die Hand vom Buch, woraufhin die Seiten zurückfielen, bis nur noch der Buchdeckel offen lag. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und streckte ihre freie Hand nach Severus' verletzter aus. Nach kurzem Zögern legte er sie hinein und sie heilte den Bruch.  
  
„Danke“, entgegnete er hohl.  
  
Hermine nickte. Legte den Zauberstab weg und lehnte sich mit ihrer Tasse in der Hand zurück.„Warum …“, sagte sie, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte. Schnell hob sie ihre Tasse an den Mund.  
  
Severus schloss die Augen, atmete langgezogen aus. „Weil … ich dann endlich wieder atmen kann“, sagte er leise.  
  
Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, verzog Severus das Gesicht. „Sag nichts“, grollte er.  
  
„Hatte ich nicht vor.“ Aber ein absolut unpassendes Lachen stieg in ihrer Kehle auf, das sie unter einem Husten zu verstecken versuchte. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, um ihn das Lächeln nicht sehen zu lassen, das ihren Mund verzog. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf das Buch. „Warum hast du italienische Tränkebücher?“  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab meine Ausbildung in Italien absolviert.“  
  
Ihr drängte sich das Bild von Severus in seinen schwarzen Umhängen am Strand der Adria auf und nun fing sie doch haltlos an zu kichern. „'Tschuldigung!“, murmelte sie, „Es tut mir _so _leid!“ Sie stellte die Tasse weg und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie merkte erst, dass sie weinte, als ihre Finger plötzlich nass wurden.   
  
Das neuerliche Scharren von Stuhlbeinen auf dem Boden ließ sie zusammenzucken. Severus war aufgestanden und hockte mal wieder vor ihr. Er zog sie in seine Arme und stand mit ihr auf, bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Mir tut es leid“, sagte er leise.  
  


\- - -

  
„Wann bist du aufgestanden?“   
  
Severus' Frage riss Hermine so unvermittelt aus ihren Gedanken, dass sie sich beinahe in den Finger geschnitten hätte. Die Alraune, die sie gerade hatte köpfen wollen, riss den Mund in einem stummen Triumphschrei auf und sprang vom Brett. „Ähm … kurz nach vier war es, glaube ich“, sagte Hermine und bückte sich unter den Tisch, um die flüchtende Knolle wieder einzufangen. Sie kniff sie mit ihrem zahnlosen Mund in den Finger, bevor es ihr gelang. Als Hermine wieder auftauchte, begegnete sie Severus' Blick. Er starrte sie an. „Ich hab im Sessel nachher noch ein bisschen gedöst“, fügte sie hinzu.  
  
Blinzelnd beugte er sich wieder über den Kessel, in dem ein Alraunen-Heiltrank köchelte; er lag zurück mit seinen Bestellungen für die Apotheke. Weit zurück.  
  
Seit ihrem Gespräch in der Küche hatten sie nicht viel miteinander geredet. Er hatte es sogar vermieden, sie anzusehen. Wenn Hermine gestern das Gefühl gehabt hatte, Severus wäre auf Abstand gegangen, dann hatte sie es heute umso mehr. Der Unterschied war, dass sie ihn jetzt wieder sehen konnte – was vermutlich der Grund dafür war, dass er ihrem Blick auszuweichen versuchte.  
  
Eine weitere halbe Stunde später löschte er das Feuer unter dem Kessel und stützte sich an der Tischkante ab. „Kannst du es nicht endlich hinter dich bringen?“, fragte er leise.  
  
Hermine sah ihn über die Distanz von gut drei Metern hinweg irritiert an. „Was soll ich hinter mich bringen?“  
  
„Deinen Vortrag.“  
  
„Welchen Vortrag?“  
  
Seine Augen waren zwei schmale Schlitze, als er sie fixierte. „Stell dich nicht dumm, Hermine.“  
  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich werde dir keinen Vortrag halten. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir sagen sollte, das du nicht auch selber weißt.“  
  
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und es war ihm anzusehen, wie viel Kraft es ihn kostete, sie wieder zu entspannen. „Dein Schweigen macht mich wahnsinnig“, murmelte er und fuhr sich über das Gesicht, wandte ihr den Rücken zu.   
  
„Das … tut mir leid. Ich schweige nicht, um dich zu ärgern.“  
  
„Sondern?“  
  
„Um dir Raum zu geben.“  
  
Er schnaubte.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen legte Hermine das kleine Messer weg. „Du hast dir in der letzten Woche viel Mühe gegeben, mich auf Abstand zu halten. Du hast deine Verletzungen mit einem Illusionszauber vor mir versteckt. Es muss unerträglich für dich sein, dass ich sie trotzdem entdeckt habe. Ich will dich nicht dazu zwingen, mir noch mehr zu zeigen.“  
  
Severus hatte sich zurückgezogen bis in eine Ecke des Labors, wo ein Mauervorsprung etwa einen halben Meter in den Raum ragte. Es gab keine Lampen da hinten; würde er kein weißes, sondern ein schwarzes Hemd tragen, wäre sein Gesicht vermutlich das einzige, was sie von ihm sehen könnte. So aber sah sie, dass er sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Vorsprung lehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass das alles ist, Hermine. Erzähl mir nicht, dass das _okay _für dich ist“, sagte er mit verächtlicher Stimme.  
  
„Natürlich ist es nicht okay für mich, du hast mich doch vorhin gesehen“, entgegnete sie. „Ich hab Angst um dich. Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil ich nicht bemerkt habe, _wie _schlecht es dir geht. Ich wünschte, du hättest mir davon erzählt.“  
  
Er nickte, so als wäre das genau das, worauf er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte.  
  
„Aber ich will dich nicht bedrängen. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht aus Spaß tust. Ich habe eine vage Vorstellung davon, wie es in dir aussehen muss, damit du auf solche Bewältigungsstrategien zurückgreifst. Ich …“ Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich hoffe einfach, dass du auf dich aufpasst.“ Bei den letzten Worten brach ihr die Stimme weg und sie spürte ihr Kinn zittern. Sie holte tief Luft. „Passt du auf dich auf, Severus?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte er leise. Dann schwieg er. Lange. Als er wieder sprach, klang es, als müsste er die Worte heraus prügeln. „Da ist so viel Druck in mir … Als hätte man mir einen Gürtel um die Brust geschnürt. Ich kann kaum atmen, Hermine.“ Er fuhr sich über die Augen. „Der Schmerz nimmt mir etwas davon. Für eine Weile krieg ich endlich wieder Luft.“ Er atmete langsam ein. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es merke, wenn ich zu weit gehe.“  
  
Hermine ging zu ihm, blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Seine nachwachsenden Haare standen ein bisschen wirr ab. Er senkte den Blick. Sie streckte die Hand aus, wollte ihn berühren, aber er hob eine Hand und sie hielt inne. Seine Hand zitterte. „Ich kenne das“, sagte sie leise. Und über sein Schnauben hinweg: „Ich bin für dich da.“  
  
„Das kannst du nicht“, entgegnete er und flüchtete an ihr vorbei. Der intensive Geruch der Kräuter, mit denen er täglich umgeben war, stieg ihr in die Nase.   
  
Sie sah ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. „Wie kommst du darauf?“  
  
„Ich hab dich doch vorhin gesehen“, benutzte er ihre eigenen Worte gegen sie und begann, Phiolen für den fertigen Trank auf dem Tisch aufzustellen.   
  
„Nur weil es mich nicht kalt lässt, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht für dich da sein kann.“  
  
„Du hast genug mit dir zu tun, das wird zu viel.“  
  
Wieder ging sie zu ihm und berührte ihn nun doch am Arm. Er hielt nur widerwillig inne, versteifte sich, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Werden wir das jetzt jedes Mal diskutieren, wenn ich dir meine Gefühle zeige?“ Er sagte nichts, bewegte sich nicht, schien nicht mal zu blinzeln. „Bitte hör auf, über meine Fähigkeiten zu entscheiden, Severus. Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und kann selbst auf mich aufpassen.“  
  
Er schluckte. Nickte und fuhr fort, die Phiolen aufzustellen.   
  
Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete ihn bei seiner Arbeit. Als er den Alraunen-Heiltrank fertig abgefüllt, versiegelt und etikettiert hatte, reinigte er den Kessel und die Werkzeuge, die er benutzt hatte. Schließlich blieb er stehen und sah aus, als wüsste er nicht, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Als wäre er am Ende einer Handlungsanweisung angekommen, ohne vorher eine neue geschrieben zu haben. Nach einer Weile fragte er: „Woher kennst du es?“   
  
„Was?“, fragte sie irritiert.  
  
„Du hast eben gesagt, du kennst das.“   
  
„Oh. Ja.“  
  
„Woher? Und wann?“, fragte er, „Jetzt?“  
  
„Nein!“, sagte Hermine schnell und sah ihn kurz die Augen schließen. „Nein. Nicht jetzt.“ Sie senkte den Blick. „Aber damals.“ Fuhr sich über die Stirn, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, so erschöpft zu sein. Ich kenne diesen Zustand, in dem … der Tod nicht mehr so schlimm klingt. Wenn man … nicht aktiv etwas in die Richtung tun würde, aber … Wenn sich eine Situation ergäbe, würde man es auch nicht verhindern.“   
  
Er senkte den Blick. „Hast du deswegen damals die Legilimentik verweigert?“, fragte er mit dunkler Stimme.  
  
Hermine nickte. „Ich dachte, ich wollte lieber sterben, als so weiterzuleben. Bis mir klar wurde, dass es nicht das ist, was ich will, konnte ich es niemandem mehr sagen.“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie wach, aber handlungsunfähig auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts gelegen hatte. Viele Erinnerungen hatte sie daran nicht, ihr Geist war schon bald nicht mehr dazu in der Lage gewesen, Erinnerungen zu speichern. Aber die wenigen Bilder, die sie dazu im Kopf hatte, ließen sie frösteln. „Ich bin euch allen sehr dankbar, dass ihr es trotzdem wusstet.“  
  
„War das alles nach deiner Genesung einfach weg?“  
  
„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts hatte sich verändert, ich konnte nicht mal spürbar besser schlafen als unter dem Fluch …“  
  
„Aber?“  
  
„Aber ich wusste, dass ich nicht _sterben _wollte. Ich wollte nur, dass es anders wird.“ Sie lächelte zaghaft. „Du hast mir dieses Anders damals gegeben, verkorkt in einer kleinen Phiole.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Und dann hab ich es dir wieder weggenommen.“  
  
„Ja“, gab sie zu, „Aber ich bin nicht unzufrieden damit. Es ist okay, dass es wieder anders wurde. _Jetzt _würde ich die Legilimentik jedenfalls nicht verweigern …“ Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich kann dir dein Anders leider nicht in einer Phiole geben. Aber wenn du mich lässt, würde ich dir gern helfen, es zu finden.“  
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, flüchtig wie ein Blitz. Mit einem Blinzeln hätte sie es verpasst. „Das tust du schon. Aber manchmal …“  
  
Hermine nickte. „Manchmal reicht das einfach nicht.“ Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz. Er erwiderte es. „Wollen wir mit dem nächsten Trank weitermachen? Die Liste ist noch ziemlich lang.“ Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, kehrte sie an ihren Arbeitsplatz und zu der Baumschlangenhaut zurück, die sie gerade in feine Streifen geschnitten hatte.


	40. Kapitel 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wollte mich zwischendurch mal bei euch für die Kudos und Kommentare bedanken! Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, von euch zu hören, und ich hoffe, ihr habt weiterhin Spaß an der Geschichte. :)

„Wir werden heute nicht mit dem Erinnerungsstrang weitermachen“, sagte Hermine am Abend.   
  
Sie hatten den ganzen Tag im Labor gearbeitet und etwas über die Hälfte der Tränke fertig gestellt, die auf Severus' Liste standen. Phasenweise hatte er drei verschiedene Tränke parallel gebraut, es war zutiefst beeindruckend gewesen, ihn dabei zu beobachten. Und danach hatte er sich noch eine halbe Stunde lang um den Trank gekümmert, den er für Billie entwickelte, während sie mit schmerzendem Rücken auf einen Hocker gesunken war. Sie war einfach erschöpft. Zutaten im Akkord kleinzuschneiden, zu zerstoßen, zerhacken oder destillieren war anders, als eine Schicht im St.-Mungos. Vor allem anders anstrengend. Es beanspruchte Muskeln, die sie sonst nur selten gebrauchte.   
  
Aber das war nicht der Grund für ihre Entscheidung und Severus schien das zu wissen. „Das dachte ich mir“, sagte er mit dunkler Stimme.   
  
„Oh, gut. Dann können wir uns die Diskussion ja sparen.“   
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.  
  
Hermine lächelte flüchtig, dann senkte sie den Blick auf ihre Hände. „Also … Was macht dich so wütend?“  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich wütend bin?“, fragte er spitz.  
  
„Du hast mir erzählt, dass die Prügeleien in deiner Schulzeit den Zweck hatten, Wut abzubauen. Ich nehme an, daran hat sich nichts geändert?“  
  
Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, wandte den Blick ab. „Nein“, grollte er.   
  
„Erzähl mir von der Wut.“  
  
Severus rümpfte die Nase. „Reden …“  
  
„Wir können uns auch prügeln“, entgegnete Hermine ironisch und hob schmunzelnd die Fäuste hoch.  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Du könntest nicht mal einen Flubberwurm k.o. schlagen.“   
  
„Nein, heute bestimmt nicht mehr“, gab sie zu und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Aber unterschätz mich nicht! Draco Malfoy hat das getan und es bereut.“  
  
Ein Schatten huschte über Severus' Gesicht. Er blickte ins Feuer. „Alles macht mich im Moment wütend“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich stehe damit auf und ich gehe damit schlafen. Ich träume davon, mich gegen meinen Vater zu wehren, gegen Albus, gegen Lucius, aber …“ Er brach ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund.  
  
„Aber alle sind tot“, beendete Hermine den Satz.  
  
Er nickte ruckartig.  
  
„Also wehrst du dich gegen andere. Mit wem prügelst du dich eigentlich?“  
  
„Mit einer magischen Illusion.“ Er senkte den Blick.   
  
„Gut“, sagte sie und war ehrlich erleichtert. Wenigstens zog er niemand Unbeteiligtes mit rein.  
  
Severus schnaufte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Was?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Nichts.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn, beschloss aber, nicht weiter zu bohren. „Hilft es dir?“, fragte sie stattdessen.  
  
„Kurz“, murmelte er.   
  
„Und lohnt es sich dafür?“  
  
Er nickte düster. „Ich bin nur noch damit beschäftigt, diese Wut zu kontrollieren. Da sind selbst fünf Minuten ein Geschenk.“  
  
„Dann hör auf damit.“  
  
„Womit?“  
  
„Deine Wut zu kontrollieren. Lass sie zu.“  
  
„Nein!“, sagte er heftig und stand auf.  
  
Hermine sah ihm zu, wie er durch das Wohnzimmer tigerte. „Warum nicht?“  
  
Er schüttelte die ganze Zeit den Kopf, antwortete aber nicht.  
  
„Severus, rede mit mir!“  
  
„Nein!“, sagte er wieder, lauter dieses Mal. Er sah sie dabei nicht mal an.  
  
„Wovor hast du Angst?“  
  
Ein wütender Blick traf sie. „Ich habe keine Angst!“  
  
„Doch, hast du. Du hast sogar große Angst. Vor deiner Wut?“  
  
„Ich habe meine Gründe, sie zu kontrollieren“, sagte er, während er immer noch seine Runden durch das Zimmer zog.  
  
„Welche?“  
  
Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Nichts Gutes entspringt der Wut.“ Er klang seltsam abwesend, als er es sagte.  
  
„Was?“, fragte Hermine irritiert. Sie stemmte sich auf die Knie und lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf die Rückenlehne ihres Sessels, um ihn ansehen zu können.   
  
„Nichts Gutes entspringt der Wut“, wiederholte er. Und wieder und wieder. Wie ein Mantra.  
  
„Severus, was redest du da?“   
  
Wenn er sie hörte, dann ignorierte er sie. Erst als Hermine aufstand und sich ihm in den Weg stellte, sah er sie an. Er atmete heftig. „Albus sagte das.“ Seine Stimme klang hohl.   
  
Hermine schluckte schwer. „Und du benutzt es, um die Wut wegzudrücken.“  
  
„Die schlimmsten Dinge tat ich aus Wut.“   
  
„Was waren die schlimmsten Dinge?“ Sie hielt seinen Blick fest, spürte ihr Herz heftig gegen ihre Rippen schlagen.  
  
„Ich nannte Lily ein Schlammblut.“ Er schluckte. „Ich wurde ein Todesser. Ich habe mich an Schülern abreagiert.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Nichts Gutes entspringt der Wut.“  
  
Hermine griff nach seiner Hand. Sie war klamm und zitterte ein wenig. „Nichts Gutes entspringt der _unterdrückten _Wut.“ Sie fing seinen Blick wieder ein. „Du musst sie zulassen, Severus. Sie wird vergehen.“  
  
„Sie vergeht aber nicht, Hermine!“ Seine Augen blitzten, er zog seine Hand aus ihrer und wandte sich ab.  
  
„Weil du sie nicht zulässt. Deine Wut ist wie ein Kessel kurz vor dem Explodieren, den du dich weigerst anzusehen. Du hörst ihn hinter dir brodeln und denkst, das würde aufhören, wenn du ihm nur lange genug sagst, dass er nicht explodieren darf.“  
  
„Was soll ich denn _deiner _Meinung nach tun?“, schnappte er laut.  
  
„Als erstes lässt du ihn explodieren!“   
  
Er schnaubte abfällig. „Du willst nicht, dass ich das tue.“  
  
„Doch, das will ich. Was glaubst du, wie ich meine Wut losgeworden bin?“ Sie sah ihn schlucken. „Du musst es nicht hier oder in meinem Beisein tun, aber tu es, Severus! Geh irgendwo hin, wo dich niemand hören kann, und schrei so laut du kannst! Wirf Dinge an die Wand, von mir aus erschaff dir einen Boxsack und verprügele den, aber _lass es raus_!“ Ihre Stimme war laut geworden.   
  
Severus sah sie an. Er hatte die Lippen so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie ganz weiß waren. Und dann disapparierte er plötzlich.   
  
Hermine blinzelte überrascht und starrte die Stelle an, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. Sie holte tief Luft und fuhr sich durch die Haare, während sie langsam wieder ausatmete. Ihr Puls beruhigte sich spürbar.   
  
Die erste Viertelstunde lief sie unruhig durchs Wohnzimmer und wartete, dass Severus zurückkehren würde. Dann begann sie aufzuräumen. Ohne Magie. Und als sie auch nichts mehr zum Aufräumen fand, setzte sie sich vor den Kamin und merkte, wie sie zunehmend müde wurde.   
  
Als sie von einem knackenden Holzscheit aus dem Dämmerschlaf gerissen wurde, beschloss sie, ins Bett zu gehen. Es behagte ihr zwar nicht, aber Severus war erwachsen und sie konnte ihn ohnehin nicht zurückholen. Sie musste ihm vertrauen. Und das konnte sie genauso gut im Bett tun.   
  
Als sie in der Nacht vom leisen Ploppen seiner Apparation aufwachte, schaute Hermine nach der Uhrzeit. Severus war drei Stunden lang weg gewesen. Seufzend sank sie zurück und wartete mit geschlossenen Augen, ob er zu ihr ins Gästezimmer kommen oder in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer gehen würde. Aber ein paar Minuten später scharrte die Tür über den Boden und sie hörte ihn leise durchs Zimmer gehen, dann wackelte die Matratze, als er sich neben sie legte.   
  
„Bist du verletzt?“, fragte Hermine leise.  
  
Severus hielt kurz in seinen Bewegungen inne, ehe er sagte: „Nein.“  
  
„Geht es dir besser?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Schlaf jetzt.“  
  
Hermine holte stockend Luft. „Okay. Schlaf gut, Severus.“  
  
„Ja, du auch.“ Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und es wurde still.  
  


\- - -

  
Soweit Hermine das am nächsten Tag beurteilen konnte, hatten sie beide eine relativ ruhige Nacht gehabt. Sie schreckte ein, zweimal aus einem Traum, konnte sich aber schnell wieder beruhigen und einschlafen. Von Severus hatte sie nichts gehört. Als sie aufwachte, war seine Seite des Bettes schon leer.  
  
Sie fand ihn im Labor, wo er sich um zwei Kessel gleichzeitig kümmerte. Er bemerkte ihre Ankunft, sagte aber nichts und so ging sie hinüber an ihren Tisch und zog einen riesigen Berg Schrumpelfeigen heran, um sie zu häuten.   
  
Eine Stunde später löschte er die Feuer unter den Kesseln und wandte sich dem Regal hinter sich zu, um Phiolen verschiedener Größen auf dem Tisch aufzureihen. Am Ende waren es zwei Gruppen mit jeweils drei verschieden großen Phiolen. Mit dem Zauberstab hob er den ersten Kessel in die Luft und ließ den fertigen Trank zielgenau in die Phiolen laufen. Er war von einer wunderschönen türkisen Farbe, vermutlich ein Stärkungstrank. Den zweiten erkannte Hermine auf Anhieb, es war der purpurne Traumlos-Schlaftrank. Sie verzog das Gesicht.   
  
„Wo warst du gestern?“, fragte Hermine, nachdem er die Kessel und sein Werkzeug gereinigt hatte.  
  
„Im Wald“, entgegnete er, ohne sie anzusehen.   
  
Sie schauderte, nickte aber und sah wieder hinab auf die letzte Feige, die sie gerade schälte. Es fühlte sich sehr angenehm an, die dünne Haut vom Fruchtfleisch zu ziehen. Samtig irgendwie.   
  
„Was ist der zweite Schritt?“, fragte Severus in ihre Gedanken hinein.  
  
„Hm?“  
  
Er sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Du sagtest gestern, als erstes müsste ich die Wut zulassen. Was ist der zweite Schritt?“  
  
„Oh“, machte sie, als ihr wieder einfiel, wovon er redete. „Als nächstes finden wir heraus, was den Kessel befeuert.“  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase und setzte den nächsten Trank an.   
  


\- - -

  
„Erzähl mir von den Auslösern deiner Wut“, bat sie ihn am Abend.  
  
Wie schon am Morgen im Labor rümpfte er die Nase. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie wenig er über dieses Thema reden wollte. Und als er es dann tat, redete er mit seinen Händen. „Guinevere hat die Tränke angemahnt, die sie bei mir in Auftrag gegeben hatte.“  
  
„Wie lange warst du im Verzug?“  
  
„Eine Woche.“  
  
Hermine dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Ich kann verstehen, dass dich das wütend gemacht hat.“  
  
„Ach ja?“  
  
„Ja. Ich habe gesehen, wie sehr du gekämpft hast. Wie schwer dir alles fiel, auch wenn du versucht hast, es vor mir zu verbergen. Du hast getan, was du konntest, und es war trotzdem nicht genug.“  
  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
  
„Es war genauso wie früher, oder? Du hast getan, was du konntest, und trotzdem waren deine Eltern nicht zufrieden mit dir.“  
  
Er schluckte.  
  
„Was ist noch passiert, das dich wütend gemacht hat?“  
  
Ein tiefer Atemzug. „Das Essen“, murmelte er.   
  
„Stimmt“, sagte sie. „Es lief nicht gut in letzter Zeit …“ Sie dachte an die wenigen Male, die sie ihn hatte essen sehen. Jedes Mal ein herzzerreißender Kampf.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Du strampelst und überwindest dich jeden verdammten Tag und es wird einfach nicht leichter“, überlegte Hermine laut. „Nicht mal bei so was simplem wie dem Essen wird es leichter.“ Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Und dann bin ich auch noch andauernd hier und beobachte dich.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Du hast noch niemals zuvor so unerträglich therapeutisch daher geredet“, murmelte er abfällig.  
  
Hermine überging es. „Was noch?“  
  
Nun schloss er die Augen. „Reicht das nicht?“, fragte er leise.  
  
„Ist das denn alles?“ Sie konnte dabei zusehen, wie zwei Impulse in ihm gegeneinander kämpften. Er war versucht, sie anzulügen und die anderen Auslöser für sich zu behalten – was sie respektiert hätte. Aber ein anderer Teil wollte offensichtlich reden. Hermine wartete still, wie sein innerer Kampf ausgehen würde.  
  
„ _Du _machst mich wütend“, sagte er schließlich kaum hörbar.  
  
Hermines Herz machte einen Sprung. „Was genau an mir?“  
  
Severus schüttelte sachte den Kopf. „Dich unter dieser Erinnerung leiden zu sehen. Es macht mich so wütend, dass ich dir nicht helfen darf, obwohl es doch meine Schuld ist.“  
  
Hermine nahm sich einen Moment, bevor sie ihm antwortete. Sie spulte in ihrem Kopf all die instinktiven Antworten durch, die sie ihm geben wollte. Dass er ihr sehr wohl half, mehr als jeder andere. Dass es nicht seine Schuld war und dass es doch niemanden weiterbrachte, wenn er sich daran festhielt. Dass es ihre Entscheidung gewesen war, sich der Erinnerung zu stellen. Schließlich schaffte sie es, zu ihm zurückzukehren: „Es ist, als würde ich dich absichtlich quälen.“  
  
Wieder schloss er die Augen, nickte aber. Die Ader an seinem Hals pulsierte jetzt heftiger.  
  
Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sagte leise: „Es ist, als würde sich die Geschichte mit Lily wiederholen, nicht wahr? Es war deine Schuld, dass sie ins Fadenkreuz von Voldemort geriet, aber du konntest sie nicht retten.“  
  
Severus stieß einen kehligen Laut aus. Zwei, drei, vier Sekunden lang hielt er es noch aus, sitzen zu bleiben, dann sprang er auf die Füße und ging mit großen Schritten in die Küche. Hermine konnte hören, wie er die Hintertür öffnete.  
  
Sie blieb mit pochendem Herzen zurück. Ihre Finger waren eiskalt. Es war erschreckend zu sehen, wie groß Lilys Einfluss bis heute auf ihn war. Wie sehr ihn das alles immer noch aus der Bahn warf, obwohl es schon so lange her war. Lily Potter war der dunkelste Schatten, der in Severus lauerte. Sie hatte die Macht gehabt, ihn zu zerstören. Hermine lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
  
Es dauerte gut zehn Minuten, ehe Severus ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Er war blass, noch blasser als sonst. Ohne sie anzusehen, setzte er sich.   
  
„Was noch?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
„Albus“, knurrte er mit belegter Stimme. „Wie er sagte, es wäre meine Entscheidung, ob der Mord an ihm meine Seele verletzen wird.“  
  
Diesmal war es Hermine, die tief durchatmen musste.   
  
Bevor sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, fuhr Severus fort: „Er hat diesen Menschen in mir gesehen … Diesen Menschen, der jemandem das Leben nehmen kann, ohne dass es ihm schadet. Ich …“ Er brach ab und stieß die Luft durch die Nase.  
  
„Du fragst dich, ob er recht gehabt haben könnte?“  
  
Severus nickte. Das erste Mal während dieses Gesprächs sah er sie an. „Er war der einzige, der mich wirklich kannte. Es muss also was dran sein, oder?“ Um seine Augen zuckte es.   
  
Hermine sah ihn lange an, ehe sie entgegnete: „Glaubst du, ein Mensch, der jemandem das Leben nehmen kann, ohne dass es ihm schadet, würde sich über so etwas Gedanken machen?“  
  
Er öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber dann schloss er ihn wieder und schnaubte nur. Hermine lächelte, als sein Blick sie streifte.   
  
„Was noch?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, das sind die wesentlichen Punkte.“  
  
„Und wie wütend bist du jetzt?“  
  
„Es ist aushaltbar.“  
  
„Gut. Lass die Wut zu, sie hat ihre Daseinsberechtigung. Und meistens steht etwas anderes dahinter, das man lieber nicht fühlen möchte.“  
  
Er nickte. Dann kniff er etwas die Augen zusammen. „Und wie wütend bist du?“  
  
„Gar nicht.“  
  
Wieder schnaubte er. „Die heilige Hermine …“  
  
„Okay, _jetzt _werde ich etwas wütend“, entgegnete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.   
  
Er fuhr sich über den Mund. „Du weißt nicht, wie das ist“, sagte er bitter.  
  
„Meinst du, wie es ist, mit Schuld leben zu müssen, ohne Wiedergutmachung leisten zu können?“   
  
Er warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu.  
  
Hermine lachte freudlos auf. „Severus, ich hab Medizin studiert und eine Heilerausbildung hinter mir. Ärzte machen Fehler. Heiler machen Fehler. Ich musste Menschen sterben lassen, weil ich keine Magie verwenden durfte. Und ich habe Menschen sterben sehen, weil ich die falsche Entscheidung getroffen habe.“  
  
„Hat irgendjemand es mal abgelehnt, Hilfe von dir zu bekommen?“, fragte er scharf.  
  
„Nein“, entgegnete sie und überging sein verbittertes Nicken, indem sie hinzufügte: „Aber auch ich musste schon akzeptieren, dass Patienten nicht die Behandlung haben wollten, die ich für die beste hielt.“ Sie fing seinen Blick ein. „Ich lehne deine Hilfe nicht ab, Severus. Ich entscheide nur, welche Art Hilfe ich haben möchte. Und du entscheidest, ob du bereit bist, sie mir zu geben.“  
  
„Ja, das sagtest du schon mal“, grollte er.  
  
„Ich sag es dir auch gern noch fünfmal.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass das etwas an deinem Empfinden ändern wird. Deine Gefühle dazu beziehen sich nicht auf mich, sondern auf Lily.“  
  
„Tu das nicht.“ Sein Blick traf sie wie ein Pfeil.   
  
„Was soll ich stattdessen tun, Severus? Soll ich dich weiterhin in die falsche Richtung gucken lassen, nur weil das weniger wehtut?“  
  
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schloss die Augen. Seine Lippen waren so verkniffen, dass sie weiß wurden. Plötzlich disapparierte er, direkt aus seinem Sessel heraus.  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft, fuhr sich durch die Haare.   
  
Und dann wiederholte sich der Vorabend. Sie wartete, räumte das Wohnzimmer auf, ging ins Bett. Nur dass sie dieses Mal nicht das Licht ausschaltete und versuchte zu schlafen. Sie nahm das italienische Buch über die Grundlagen der fortgeschrittenen Zaubertrankkunst mit, lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes und las weiter.   
  
Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als Severus zurückkehrte. Wieder wartete sie gespannt darauf, in welches Zimmer er gehen würde. Und wieder betrat er einige Minuten später das Gästezimmer. Hermine klappte das Buch zu. „Ich hätte darauf gewettet, dass du heute in dein Schlafzimmer gehst.“  
  
Er stand mit überschattetem Gesicht bei der Tür. „Ich halte meine Versprechen“, entgegnete er heiser. In diesem Moment fiel etwas Dunkles aus seinem rechten Ärmel auf den Boden. Hermine beugte sich vor, um es genauer erkennen zu können, und als das Licht ihrer Nachttischlampe sich darin fing, erkannte sie, dass es Blut war. Sie erschrak unmerklich.  
  
„Darf ich dir helfen?“, fragte sie und deutete auf seine Hand.  
  
Er folgte ihrem Fingerzeig und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als würde er erst in diesem Moment bemerken, dass er verletzt war. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. Es tat ihr beinahe körperlich weh, ihm dabei zuzuschauen, wie er sich an der Tür herumdrückte und wieder schwankte zwischen zwei Impulsen: dem Sarkasmus, mit dem er sie mühelos soweit von sich stoßen konnte, dass er sich wieder sicher fühlen würde – und der ehrlichen Antwort, die ihm die Nähe geben würde, nach der er sich vermutlich genauso sehr sehnte.   
  
Dass er tatsächlich haderte und nicht einfach ging, ließ Hermine tief Luft holen. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte er das noch nicht getan. Er hätte seine Wunden versorgt (oder mit einem Illusionszauber belegt), bevor er zu ihr gekommen wäre und sie hätte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er sich verletzt hatte. Er hätte es sich nicht erlaubt, in diesem abwesenden Zustand, in dem er nicht mal bemerkt hatte, dass er verletzt war, zu ihr zu kommen. Er hätte Okklumentik und seine manchmal unmenschliche Selbstkontrolle genutzt, um seine Fassung zurückzuerlangen und ihr zu beweisen, dass er zurecht kam. Dass es ihm gut ging.  
  
Jetzt tat er das nicht.   
  
Hermine schluckte schwer. Natürlich war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass sie einander nahe gekommen waren. Viel näher, als sie es ursprünglich für möglich gehalten hatte (vielleicht sogar näher, als es gut für sie war). Aber dass er sie _so_ nahe an sich herangelassen hatte … Nach all der Distanz der letzten Woche hatte sie das übersehen und es raubte ihr für einen Moment den Atem.   
  
Schließlich schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sein Mund stand ein kleines Stück offen und seine Unterlippe zitterte. Er sah sie nicht an, als er steifbeinig zum Bett kam, sich setzte und ihr wortlos seine Hand entgegen hielt. Sie war zu einer Faust geballt, so fest, dass die eh schon verletzte Haut sich straff spannte.  
  
Hermine blinzelte heftig, legte das Buch weg und nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch. Seine Fingerknöchel waren aufgeplatzt und bluteten stark genug, um Flecken auf ihrer Bettdecke zu hinterlassen. Die Finger waren zerschrammt, kleine Krümel Baumrinde klebten in den Wunden. „Lass los“, sagte sie leise. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe er wenigstens die Hand entspannte. Hermine reinigte die Verletzungen und rief den Tiegel mit der Diptam-Essenz aus dem unteren Badezimmer zu sich. Sie betupfte die aufgeplatzten Stellen damit und es hörte sofort auf zu bluten. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden bildete sich eine neue Haut darüber. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und beobachtete, wie er es mit geschlossenen Augen hinnahm. Nur langsam ließ die Anspannung nach – ihre und seine.   
  
„Ich hab es versucht“, sagte er sehr leise.  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  


\- - -

  
Hermine riss sich im Morgengrauen aus einem ihrer Träume, bevor sie zu tief hineinrutschen konnte. Es gab diesen kleinen Moment, im dem ihr bewusst war, dass sie träumte, und sie nutzte ihn. Sie blinzelte in die Dunkelheit, holte tief Luft, atmete langsam wieder aus. Voldemorts Grinsen stand ihr noch vor Augen, als würde sie ein Foto ansehen. Sie hob die Hand und rieb sich die Stirn. Nur langsam wurde sie sich des Gästezimmers bewusst. Des Zimmers und der Geräusche in ihm.   
  
Wieder war es Severus' Atmung, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Aber dieses Mal atmete er nicht zu flach, sondern sonderbar stockend, abgehackt, unruhig. Es dauerte lange Sekunden, bis ihr übermüdeter Verstand begriff, was ihre Ohren hörten: Er weinte. Und er versuchte, es vor ihr zu verbergen.   
  
Hermine seufzte leise und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und sie legte einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper, fast so als würde sie noch immer schlafen und gar nicht bemerken, was sie da tat. Nicht dass er ihr das glauben würde. Sie wussten beide, dass sie wach war und dass sie eine Grenze überschritt, die er bisher scharf verteidigt hatte. Severus versteifte sich unter ihr, hielt die Luft an. Die Sekunden, in denen er entschied, wie er reagieren wollte, zogen sich wie ein zäher Kaugummi. Hermine spürte ihr Herz bis in ihren kleinen Finger pulsieren.   
  
Dann atmete er zitternd aus. Sie lächelte traurig und spürte seinen Brustkorb unter ihrem Arm beben, aber er gab keinen Laut von sich. Vorsichtig rutschte sie noch ein bisschen näher an ihn heran, lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seinen Rücken und hielt ihn fest. Hier in der Dunkelheit war das okay.  
  


\- - -

  
Der nächste Morgen war hektisch. Hermine hatte verschlafen und musste sich beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig ins St.-Mungos zu kommen. Keiner von ihnen sprach über die letzte Nacht; diese Nähe war viel zu zerbrechlich, um mit Worten ins grelle Tageslicht gezogen zu werden. Nur einen Blick tauschten sie (Severus einen sehr verbissenen), bevor Hermine mit einem Stück Toast im Mund und noch halb nassen Haaren disapparierte.   
  
Im St.-Mungos wurde sie dann von der gleichen Hektik empfangen, die sie gerade hinter sich zu lassen gehofft hatte, und es wurde den ganzen Tag nicht ruhiger. Sie hetzte von einem Patienten zum anderen, pendelte kurzzeitig sogar zwischen zwei Behandlungsräumen, weil Patrick vollauf damit beschäftigt war, seinen Patienten am Leben zu halten, während das Gegengift hergestellt wurde; keiner ihrer Patienten wiederum konnte lange genug warten, um sich ihnen einzeln und in Ruhe zu widmen. Also stellte sie Pauline zu dem einen und Mike zu dem anderen Patienten und gab ihnen abwechselnd Anweisungen, was sie tun sollten.  
  
„Was ist heute bloß los?“, fragte sie fahrig, als Mike ihr kurz danach schon wieder eine Akte vor die Nase hielt, „Ich schaff es nicht mal aufs Klo!“  
  
„Die haben sich verabredet“, entgegnete er und wischte sich ein paar lockige schwarze Haarsträhnen aus der verschwitzten Stirn. Auch er und Pauline hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, die auflaufenden Patienten nach ihrer Dringlichkeit zu sortieren, erste Maßnahmen zu ergreifen und sie ihr und Patrick zuzuteilen. Einige der leichteren Fälle behandelten sie komplett selbst; Hermine war unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass sie den beiden vertrauen konnte und nur noch die Akten überfliegen und abzeichnen musste.   
  
Kurz vor Feierabend lagen Hermines sehnsüchtige Blicke immer wieder auf den Türen zur Station. Glen und Annabeth müssten jeden Moment kommen, um sie und Patrick abzulösen. Sie fühlte sich zittrig und erschöpft, ihr Herz pochte heftig. Und später wollten sie sich noch mit Ginny und Maggie treffen, um die Zusammenarbeit für den Gesetzesentwurf zu besprechen. Sie fuhr sich erschöpft über die Stirn.  
  
„Worüber denkst du nach?“ Patrick war neben sie an den Tresen getreten und warf eine weitere Akte auf seinen skandalös hohen Stapel.  
  
Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hand. „Schwarzer Tee, Kaffee oder Wachtrank.“  
  
Er sah sie irritiert an.  
  
„Ich suche nach dem Auserwählten, dem ich die beinahe unmögliche Aufgabe übertrage, mich weiterhin wach zu halten.“  
  
Er griff hinter den Tresen, tastete ein wenig herum und zog eine Wasserflasche hervor. „Trink erst mal das, du siehst furchtbar aus.“  
  
„Dankeschön!“, entgegnete Hermine sarkastisch, nahm ihm aber – tatsächlich dankbar – die Flasche aus der Hand und trank sie ohne abzusetzen halb leer.   
  
„Es scheint endlich etwas ruhiger zu werden“, sagte er und warf einen Blick in den Wartebereich, wo jetzt nur noch drei Patienten mit harmloseren Problemen saßen. Er fing ihren Blick ein. „Lassen wir Annabeth und Glen noch was übrig?“  
  
„Unbedingt!“ Hermine lächelte müde, aber das Herz schlug ihr immer noch bis zum Hals. „Willst du gleich mit zu mir kommen?“ Sie hatten sich in ihrer Wohnung verabredet, weil sie dort ungestörter reden konnten als in Scoop's Café oder einer anderen Lokalität.   
  
„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht … Ich glaube, wenn ich erst nach Hause gehe, schlafe ich noch auf der Türschwelle ein.“ Er sah selbst etwas blass aus, gähnte verstohlen.   
  
„Ich hab auch eine Türschwelle“, sagte Hermine nachdenklich.   
  
„Das ändert natürlich alles.“ Er lächelte. Rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Wachtrank klingt ziemlich großartig“, murmelte er.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später stolperten sie nacheinander bei Hermine aus dem Kamin. Sie schwankte und klopfte sich fahrig den Staub vom Umhang. „Ich setz dann mal Kaffee auf“, sagte sie, als Patrick hinter sie getreten war. „Mach es dir gemütlich.“  
  
„Kann ich dir helfen?“  
  
„Nein, das geht schon.“ Hermine flüchtete in die Küche. Das Wirbeln in den Kaminen hatte ihrem ohnehin schon flattrigen Herzschlag nicht gut getan; über den Stoß, der sie aus ihrem eigenen Kamin geschubst hatte, hatte sie sich heute fürchterlich erschreckt. Ihr schlug das Herz jetzt bis unter die Schädeldecke, das Atmen fiel ihr schwerer, als es sollte, etwas schien an ihren Armen zu reißen. Als sie in der Küche ankam, fiel sie quasi gegen die Arbeitsplatte und gab dem Zittern ihrer Knie nach, sank in die Hocke.   
  
Und dann kippte es. Wie eine heißkalte Welle stieg die Angst in ihr auf.   
  
Ihr Puls raste.  
  
Ihr Gesicht wurde taub.  
  
Sie bekam keine Luft.  
  
Sie würde sterben.  
  
Jetzt.  
  
Hier.  
  
So.  
  
Ihre Sicht verschwamm, Schweiß brach ihr aus sämtlichen Poren, ihr wurde übel.  
  
„Hermine, wo ist denn deine Toilette?“, hörte sie wie aus weiter Ferne Patricks Stimme. Und dann ganz entsetzt: „Hermine!“ Plötzlich war er neben ihr.  
  
Nein!   
  
Sie würde _nicht _sterben! Sie hatte nur eine Panikattacke, das ging vorbei.  
  
„Geht … gleich … wieder“, keuchte sie atemlos. Sie schluckte hart, schloss die Augen und zwang sich, langsamer auszuatmen, als sie eingeatmet hatte. Sofort schien ihr der Sauerstoff überall im Körper zu fehlen, ihre Arme und Beine schmerzten, sie glaubte, sie müsste ersticken. Und dieses Herzrasen …   
  
Patrick sagte etwas, das sie nicht verstehen konnte. In ihren Ohren rauschte und pochte es. Sie atmete wieder ein und das Gefühl des Sauerstoffmangels ließ kurz nach, dann kehrte es beim Ausatmen zurück – aber diese Millisekunde später, an der sie sich festhielt. Sie begann zu zählen. Zwei, drei, vier …  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis die Panik endlich abebbte und Patricks Stimme wieder klarer wurde. Als sie blinzelte, verstummte er und sah sie besorgt an. Hermine rang sich ein wackliges Lächeln ab. „Es geht mir gut, Patrick“, sagte sie tonlos. „Gib mir ein paar Minuten.“ Sie fuhr sich über das Gesicht; ihre Hände waren klamm und kalt. „Und vielleicht deine Hilfe, um wieder aufzustehen. Mir sind die Beine eingeschlafen …“  
  
Er stemmte sich hoch und hielt ihr die Hände hin. Hermine ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen, dann stolperte sie an seinem Arm zu dem kleinen Esstisch hinüber und setzte sich. Er suchte in ihren Schränken nach einem Glas, füllte es mit Wasser und stellte es vor ihr ab. „Das war nicht deine erste Panikattacke, oder?“  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, während sie dankbar das kalte Wasser trank. Ihr war immer noch übel, aber das Wasser half. „Nein“, sagte sie dann, „ich hab schon ein bisschen Übung.“ Sie lächelte schmallippig. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich endlich ein bisschen beruhigt, auch wenn sie ihn immer noch im ganzen Körper spüren konnte.   
  
Er sah ehrlich besorgt aus. „Vielleicht sollten wir das Treffen verschieben.“  
  
Hermines Blick flog zur Uhr. „Ist ein bisschen spät dafür.“  
  
„Es ist nie zu spät.“  
  
Sie winkte ab. „Ich werd mich einfach zurückhalten und dich reden lassen. Das geht schon.“  
  
Überzeugt wirkte Patrick nicht, aber in diesem Moment hörten sie das Flohfeuer im Kamin auflodern und so nickte er. „Ich geh schon mal.“  
  
„Ja, ich komm gleich nach.“ Hermine sah ihm hinterher, als er die Küche verließ, dann erlaubte sie es sich, leise aufzustöhnen. Dieser Tag war eine Nummer zu groß für sie. Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach Severus' Nähe, dass es beinahe körperlich wehtat. Als Tränen hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern brannten, schüttelte sie entschlossen den Kopf, trank noch ein paar Schlucke Wasser und setzte endlich den Kaffee auf, bevor sie sich nach einem Schwall kalten Wassers im Gesicht und einem Frischezauber mit immer noch zitternden Knien dem Gespräch ihrer Gäste anschloss.


	41. Kapitel 40

Maggie Hobbs war eine drahtige junge Frau mit dunkelblonden dünnen Haaren, die sie zu einem ebenso dünnen Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Eine Brille mit dickem schwarzen Rahmen lenkte von ihren wasserblauen Augen ab und gab dem schmalen Gesicht eine fast zu wuchtige Kontur. Wie die meisten Journalisten ließ sie eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder ihr Gespräch stichpunktartig notieren. Hermine, die ihre alte Skepsis nie ganz ablegen konnte, warf immer wieder scheele Blicke auf das Pergament.  
  
„Sie wollen also für uns Ihren Job riskieren“, sagte Patrick munter.  
  
Maggie lachte. „Ich riskiere tatsächlich gar nichts, mein Chef ist Feuer und Flamme für diese Geschichte.“ Hermine sah sie überrascht an. „Er trägt es dem Ministerium immer noch nach, dass wir damals nach Voldemorts Rückkehr dazu missbraucht wurden, falsche Informationen zu verbreiten. Er betrachtet das als seine persönliche Revanche.“   
  
Hermine zog über das 'wir' die Augenbrauen in die Stirn; Maggie sah aus, als wäre sie keinen Tag älter als einundzwanzig. Bei Voldemorts Rückkehr war sie vermutlich noch nicht mal in Hogwarts gewesen. Aber diesen Gedanken behielt Hermine für sich.  
  
Patrick nickte langsam, sein Mund stand ein kleines Stück offen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll“, entgegnete er schließlich.  
  
„Für mich klingt das nach einer glücklichen Fügung des Schicksals“, wandte Ginny ein und griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse. „Die Unterstützung des Tagespropheten ist euch sicher.“  
  
„Und ich bin schon ganz wild darauf, die Interviews zu führen und die Artikel zu schreiben“, fügte Maggie hinzu. „Wann sollen die Artikel erscheinen?“  
  
Patrick warf Hermine einen Blick zu. „Wir haben noch nicht viele Geschichten, die erzählt werden können. Wir müssen uns noch mit ein paar Leuten treffen“, sagte sie. „Den Gesetzesentwurf haben wir aber fast fertig – in zwei Varianten.“  
  
„Wieso zwei Varianten?“, fragte Ginny.  
  
„Hermine will Verhandlungsspielraum haben“, entgegnete Patrick mit einem durchtriebenen Lächeln.  
  
Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg. „Für den Antrag verlangen wir magische Behandlungen für alle Muggel, damit wir uns in den Verhandlungen dann auf magische Behandlung für eingeweihte Muggel herunterhandeln lassen können.“  
  
„Gewagt“, sagte Maggie. „Das gefällt mir.“ Ihre Augen blitzten begeistert.   
  
„So gewagt finde ich das gar nicht“, wandte Hermine ein. „Ich finde es eher unmoralisch, dass die magische Welt Präventions- und Heilmethoden für viele tödliche Krankheiten hat und sie vor den Muggeln verbirgt. Aber eine derartige Kooperation zwischen Magiern und Muggeln werden wir in diesem Leben wohl nicht mehr sehen …“ Sie klammerte sich an ihrer Tasse fest. Die Hitze des Kaffees ließ ihre klammen Finger prickeln.  
  
„Aber ich mag den Aufhänger! Darf ich dich bei passender Gelegenheit zitieren?“   
  
„Ähm“, machte Hermine überrumpelt. „Ja, warum nicht?“  
  
Maggie stupste mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, die daraufhin eine neue Zeile begann und aufschrieb, was Hermine eben gesagt hatte. „Habt ihr schon Namen von Interview-Partnern für mich?“, fragte sie dann.  
  
„Ja“, schaltete sich Patrick wieder ein. „Eloise Ingram ist bereit, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie ist vor zehn Jahren erblindet aufgrund einer Augenkrankheit, die die Muggel behandeln können.“  
  
Wieder notierte die Flotte-Schreibe-Feder alles, was gesagt wurde.  
  
„Und ich möchte die Geschichte meiner Mutter erzählen“, sagte Hermine leise. Ihr Blick kreuzte Ginnys und sie sah sie schlucken. „Sie starb vor knapp zweieinhalb Jahren an Krebs.“  
  
Maggie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hab von dieser Krankheit gehört. Soll schlimm sein …“  
  
„Ja“, murmelte Hermine und steckte wieder ihre Nase in die Kaffeetasse. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und bereute es sofort, denn sie wieder zu öffnen, war eine beinahe unmenschliche Herausforderung. Wenn sie doch nur schlafen gehen könnte …  
  
„Ich hab auch noch eine Anfrage bekommen“, wechselte Maggie da das Thema. „Wartet, ich hab den Brief hier irgendwo …“ Sie zog ihre kleine Tasche auf den Schoß und steckte den Arm bis zum Ellbogen hinein. Es polterte und klirrte.  
  
„Von Professor McGonagall!“, sagte Ginny ungeduldig. „Sie hat mich kontaktiert und ich hab sie an Maggie verwiesen.“  
  
Hermine setzte sich auf. „Professor McGonagall?“, wiederholte sie perplex. „Woher weiß sie, was …“ Dann begriff sie; Severus musste es ihr erzählt haben. Sie verstummte abrupt.  
  
Ginny hatte es nicht bemerkt, denn sie sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, woher sie das weiß. Sie ist halt Professor McGonagall, oder? Jedenfalls will sie ihre Geschichte erzählen.“  
  
„Meintest du nicht, das wäre zu riskant?“, fragte Patrick an Hermine gewandt.  
  
„Ja! Ist es auch. Das Ministerium wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich schon mehr Muggelbehandlungen für Magier veranlasst habe, als sie wussten. Das könnte uns schaden.“  
  
„Oh, nein nein! Sie meinte, sie nimmt alles auf ihre Kappe“, entgegnete Maggie. „Will erzählen, dass sie sich allein einen … Wie heißen die nochmal?“  
  
„Arzt?“, schlug Hermine vor.  
  
„Ja, genau. Dass sie sich selbst so einen gesucht und sich als Muggel ausgegeben hat.“  
  
Hermine atmete tief durch und sah Patrick an. „Was meinst du?“  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es gar nicht schlecht, wenn das Ministerium denkt, dass die Leute sich so und anders auch an Muggelärzte wenden. Wenn die Artikel erscheinen, werden das bestimmt auch noch mehr Leute versuchen, aber dann eben ohne Begleitung. Sie sollten sich in solchen Fällen tatsächlich Sorgen um das Geheimhaltungsabkommen machen.“  
  
Maggie nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Also gut“, sagte Hermine. „Dann auch die Geschichte von Professor McGonagall.“  
  
„Prima!“ Maggie hüpfte auf ihrem Platz.  
  
„Ich halte es auch für wichtig, dass du dich auf die Emotionen konzentrierst“, fiel Hermine dann wieder ein. „Es gibt nicht viele Fälle, in denen die magischen Behandlungsmethoden versagen. Niemand wird sich in diesem Fall von Zahlen überzeugen lassen.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Maggie. „Ich hab das schon recherchiert. In den letzten zehn Jahren gab es nur dreiundfünfzig Patienten, denen das St.-Mungos nicht helfen konnte, und davon sind – zum Glück! – nur zehn an dieser Krankheit gestorben.“  
  
Hermine seufzte und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Und das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ihnen allen mit Muggelmethoden hätte geholfen werden können …“  
  
„Wie viele Fälle hast du selbst schon erlebt?“, fragte Maggie Hermine.  
  
„Zwei in denen die Muggelmethoden lebensrettend waren. Und einer, in denen die magischen Methoden geholfen hätten.“ Sie senkte den Blick.  
  
„Wer ist neben deiner Mutter und Professor McGonagall der dritte?“  
  
„Jemand, der nicht bereit ist, seine Geschichte zu erzählen“, entgegnete Hermine knapp.   
  
„Schade.“  
  
„Wir haben aber noch ein paar Leute, mit denen wir uns treffen wollen“, sagte Patrick.  
  
Maggie strahlte. „Super! Da mach ich eine Serie draus. Drei, vier Artikel veröffentlichen wir, bevor ihr euren Antrag stellt, und wenn die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute schon auf dieses Thema gerichtet ist, gibt es einen Bericht über die Antragsstellung mit Interviews mit euch beiden und dann bringen wir regelmäßig weitere Artikel, damit niemand das Thema vergisst.“ Ein paar rote Flecken erblühten auf ihren Wangen, während sie sprach.  
  
„Das klingt nach vielen Geschichten“, murmelte Hermine.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Leute werden sich nach den ersten Artikeln von ganz allein bei mir melden. Ich notiere mir dann ihre Geschichten und du entscheidest, welche euch helfen.“  
  
Hermine schwirrte der Kopf, aber Patrick sah sie begeistert an und so rang sie sich auch ein Lächeln ab. „Klingt nach einem Plan …“  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später machte Maggie sich wieder auf den Weg, aber nicht ohne sich für die nächste Woche mit Hermine zu dem Interview über ihre Mutter zu verabreden. Auch Ginny ging zum Kamin. „Harry muss gleich zur Arbeit“, erklärte sie nach einem Blick zur Uhr.  
  
„Grüß ihn von mir!“, bat Hermine sie, als sie ihre Freundin kurz in die Arme schloss.  
  
„Ja, das mach ich. Und du geh unbedingt bald schlafen! Du siehst völlig erschöpft aus.“ Ginny sah sie besorgt an.  
  
„Bin ich und mach ich“, versprach Hermine und hob die Hand zum Abschied, ehe Ginny ins Flohfeuer stieg.  
  
Als sie sich umwandte, stand auch Patrick schon mit seinem Umhang über dem Arm vor ihr. „Ich mag dich gar nicht alleine lassen“, sagte er.  
  
„Oh, keine Sorge, ich bleib nicht allein“, beruhigte Hermine ihn.  
  
Er atmete erleichtert auf. „Sehr gut! Du hast mir echt einen Schreck eingejagt. Ich wusste nicht, dass es dir auch ohne den Traumlos-Schlaftrank so schlecht geht.“  
  
„Ich komm inzwischen eigentlich gut klar, aber heute …“ Sie seufzte schwer.   
  
„Ja, heute war viel los. Sag mal, soll ich mich mit den anderen Leuten sonst allein treffen? Ich könnte mir ihre Geschichten auch notieren und wir besprechen sie dann.“  
  
Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich will dich das nicht alles allein machen lassen.“  
  
„Tust du nicht. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, um die relevanten Geschichten von den irrelevanten zu unterscheiden. Außerdem musst du die Rede vor dem Ausschuss halten. Die stellen möglicherweise Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten kann.“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Okay. Ja, es würde mir helfen, wenn du die Leute allein besuchst.“  
  
„Gut. Dann kümmere ich mich darum und sag dir Bescheid.“ Er schenkte ihr ein letztes Lächeln, dann stieg er ins Flohfeuer und verschwand.   
  
Hermine wandte sich vom Kamin ab, ließ den Kopf kreisen. Ihr Nacken fühlte sich steif an, sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und fühlte dem Pochen ihres Herzens nach.   
  
Schließlich riss sie sich aus ihrem kleinen Moment und räumte das Wohnzimmer auf, spülte die Tassen und die Kaffeekanne und stellte alles zurück an seinen Platz. Als sie damit fertig war, sah sie sich in ihrer Wohnung um und runzelte die Stirn. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Nicht in ihrer Wohnung, sondern in ihr selbst. Ihre Wohnung löste nicht mehr das Gefühl von Behaglichkeit aus, das sie sonst empfunden hatte. Sie hatte kein Bedürfnis danach, noch länger hier zu sein.   
  
Mit frischer Kleidung in ihrer geschrumpften Tasche nahm sie kurz darauf selbst eine Handvoll des Flohpulvers. Sie war erschöpft und unkonzentriert, traute sich heute keine Apparation mehr zu und hoffte, dass es für Severus okay war, dass sie plötzlich in seinem Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin stieg. Gähnend streute sie das Pulver aus und die grünen Flammen loderten in die Höhe. Sie stieg hinein und sagte: „Severus Snapes Haus.“ Hermine schloss die Augen und presste die Ellbogen fest an ihren Körper, während sie durch die Kamine wirbelte. Wieder erwischte sie der Stoß, der sie aus Severus' Kamin stolpern ließ, unvermittelt und sie erschrak.  
  
Er saß mit einem Buch in der Hand im Sessel und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Anstrengender Tag?“, fragte er.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Er nickte. „Möchtest du darüber reden oder lieber schlafen gehen?“  
  
Hermine wandte sich zur Uhr auf dem Kaminsims um. Es war halb neun, also eigentlich noch Zeit genug. Aber ihr tat alles weh, sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und immer noch ein bisschen zittrig, sie wollte sich nur hinlegen. „Können wir auch reden, bis ich einschlafe?“, fragte sie errötend.  
  
„Natürlich.“  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später tapste Hermine barfuß durch das Gästezimmer und schlüpfte unter die dünne Sommerdecke. Es war heute richtig warm gewesen, soweit sie das mitbekommen hatte, aber trotzdem fröstelte sie. Es war lange her, dass ein einzelner Tag sie so viel Kraft gekostet hatte.   
  
Severus schaltete das Licht aus und die Dunkelheit legte sich wie ein Mantel um sie. Nur ein feiner Streifen Licht zwischen den Gardinen verriet, dass die Sonne noch nicht untergegangen war. „Also, was war heute anstrengend?“, fragte Severus mit dunkler Stimme.  
  
Ihr lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und die Arme. Sie seufzte. „Die Arbeit. Es waren so viele Patienten da … Wir haben Gegengifte im Akkord ausgeteilt. Eine Zeitlang musste ich zwei Patienten parallel behandeln, weil Patrick damit beschäftigt war, seinen Patienten am Leben zu halten.“ Sie fuhr sich über das Gesicht.  
  
„Hat er es geschafft?“  
  
„Ja. Aber ich glaube, das war reine Sturheit, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären …“  
  
„Sturheit hat schon so manches Leben gerettet.“  
  
Hermine lächelte, es verblasste aber schnell. „Als wir in meine Wohnung kamen, hatte ich eine Panikattacke. Patrick hat es mitbekommen.“  
  
Sie hörte, wie Severus ihr den Kopf zuwandte. „Macht dir das Sorgen?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Hermine. „Ich musste ihm vor einer Weile zumindest grob erklären, was mit mir los ist, damit er mich nicht für arbeitsunfähig erklärt. Ich vertraue ihm, aber …“ Sie ließ die Luft aus ihren Lungen strömen. „Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand außer dir diese Dinge von mir weiß oder mitbekommt. Es war mir unangenehm.“  
  
„Verständlich“, entgegnete Severus.  
  
„Und es war die erste Panikattacke, die nicht von der Erinnerung ausgelöst wurde. Sie hat mich eiskalt erwischt …“ Ihr brach die Stimme und sie schluckte gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals an. Wieder hörte sie eine Bewegung von Severus und zuckte überrascht, als er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie kurz drückte. Hermine zog die Nase hoch, räusperte sich. „Wie war dein Tag?“, fragte sie dann.  
  
Severus ließ sie los und auch wenn sie das erwartet hatte, bedauerte sie es. „Ich hab die Tränke in die Apotheke gebracht und zum ersten Mal den Kollegen getroffen, der die andere Hälfte meines Jobs macht.“  
  
„Wie ist er so?“  
  
Er schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge. „Jung ist er. Anfang zwanzig.“  
  
„Nein!“, sagte Hermine gespielt empört. Sie konnte seinen Blick beinahe spüren. „In dem Alter bist du Professor Dumbledores Spion geworden und hast angefangen, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten“, erinnerte sie ihn. „Ich denke, er wird es hinkriegen, ein paar Tränke zu brauen.“  
  
„Selbst wenn nicht, ist es nicht mein Problem“, grollte Severus.   
  
„Stimmt“, sagte Hermine. Als er darauf nicht reagierte, fügte sie hinzu: „Aber es ärgert dich trotzdem, oder?“  
  
„Ja“, gab er widerwillig zu.  
  
„Es ist nur vorübergehend.“   
  
„Ich hoffe es.“  
  
Ein paar Herzschläge lang lauschte Hermine in die Stille. Ihre Lider wurden zunehmend schwerer. „Wie war es mit der Wut heute?“, fragte sie schleppend.  
  
„Besser.“  
  
„Das ist …“ Sie gähnte. „… gut.“  
  
Er schnaubte leise. „Schlaf jetzt, Hermine.“  
  
Aber seine Worte erreichten sie kaum noch.  
  


\- - -

  
Die Erschöpfung dieses Tages klebte auch in den darauf folgenden an Hermine wie ein übler Geruch. Sie schlief ausreichend und vergleichsweise ruhig; natürlich waren da die Albträume, aber sie hatten in ihrer Intensität nachgelassen und rissen sie kaum noch so sehr mit sich, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich im Hier und Heute zu orientieren. Immer öfter war es ihr schon beim Träumen bewusst, dass sie träumte, und sie konnte sich dazu zwingen aufzuwachen oder zumindest aus dem Traum auszusteigen.   
  
Mehr als ihre eigenen Träume waren es in diesen Tagen Severus' Träume, die sie weckten. Er murmelte im Schlaf, war unruhig und schreckte einmal sogar mit einem halb erstickten Schrei in die Höhe. „Vielleicht sollte ich wieder in meinem Zimmer schlafen“, murmelte er, nachdem sie ihm geholfen hatte, den Traum abzuschütteln.   
  
Hermine schluckte schwer. „Möchtest du denn lieber allein sein mit deinen Träumen?“  
  
„Vor allem möchte ich dich nicht stören und im Moment wecke ich dich mehr, als dass ich dir helfe.“  
  
„Du störst mich nicht“, entgegnete sie.   
  
Er schnaubte. „Das ist nicht wahr.“ Er sah sie düster an, das Licht ihrer Nachttischlampe ließ seine Augen glänzen.  
  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Gut, dann lass es uns morgen ausprobieren.“  
  
Und das taten sie. Hermine schlief allein im Gästezimmer, Severus in seinem Schlafzimmer auf der anderen Seite des Flurs. Der Anblick der nackten Betthälfte ließ sie frösteln.   
  
Die Nacht war … ernüchternd. Ja, sie kam irgendwie zurecht, aber die Träume waren anstrengend. Es fiel ihr schwerer, sich des Träumens bewusst zu werden. Sie schreckte mehrmals aus dem Schlaf und fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen gerädert und aufgerieben.   
  
Als sie gähnend die Küche betrat, sah Severus vom Tagespropheten auf. „Wie war deine Nacht?“, fragte er.  
  
Hermine ließ sich wie ein nasser Sack auf den Stuhl fallen. „Unruhig. Anstrengend.“ Sie zögerte und fügte dann doch hinzu: „Einsam. Und deine?“  
  
Er nickte nur.  
  
„Kannst …“ Sie schluckte. „Kannst du dann heute Abend bitte wieder bei mir schlafen?“  
  
Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Ja.“  
  
Also kehrten sie zu ihrem alten Arrangement zurück.  
  
Aber auch das änderte nichts an der Erschöpfung, die Hermine mit sich herumtrug. Die Schichten im St.-Mungos wurden eine Qual, sie ertappte sich immer öfter dabei, wie sie Löcher in die Luft starrte und alles andere an sich vorbeiziehen ließ. Aber zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen passierten ihr keine gravierenden Fehler. Ja, sie lief mal ins falsche Behandlungszimmer oder vergaß die Aufzeichnungen in einer Patientenakte, aber nichts davon brachte jemanden in Gefahr. Funktionieren konnte sie. Dafür nutzte sie immer öfter den Kamin, um nach ihrer Schicht zu Severus zu gehen. Er hatte aufgehört, das zu kommentieren, sah sie nur besorgt an.   
  
Die letzte Schicht vor ihrem freien Tag war eine Nachtschicht und so ruhig, dass Pascal ihr gegen zwei Uhr morgens sagte, sie solle sich hinlegen, er würde sie wecken, wenn er ihre Hilfe brauchte. Hermine hatte nur pro forma erst mal abgelehnt. Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob und wenn ja, wie ruhig sie würde schlafen können, aber sie war gewillt es zu versuchen.   
  
Außer eines Kindes mit zu hoch dosiertem Fiebertrank (der Junge klapperte erbärmlich mit den Zähnen und hatte kleine Eiszapfen an seiner Nase hängen) blieb die Nacht auch tatsächlich ereignislos und so fand Patrick sie am Morgen schlafend, als er kam, um sie abzulösen. Er berührte sie an der Schulter und Hermine erschrak so heftig, dass er einen Schritt zurückwich. „Entschuldige!“, sagte er und hob die Hände.  
  
Sie sackte mit heftig pochendem Herzen in sich zusammen und wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ist nicht deine Schuld“, murmelte sie.   
  
„War heute Nacht was Besonders?“ Patrick warf sich gerade seinen limonengrünen Umhang über.  
  
„Nein, nichts. Zum Glück …“ Hermine gähnte.  
  
„Du siehst immer noch nicht viel besser aus als am Dienstag“, stellte er fest.  
  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, was das ist“, entgegnete sie und schwankte ein bisschen, als sie aufstand.   
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht solltest du dir mal ein paar Tage frei nehmen.“  
  
Hermine sah sich erschrocken zu ihm um. „Ich _kann _arbeiten, Patrick!“  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du es _kannst_! Ich denke nur, dass du es vielleicht ein paar Tage lang nicht tun müssen solltest.“ Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Du hast doch morgen eh frei. Bleib ein paar Tage länger zu Hause, ich rede nachher mit Rowena.“  
  
Hermine spürte ihre Wangen heiß werden. „Und wer soll meine Schichten übernehmen?“  
  
„Da findet sich schon jemand. Im Zweifelsfall schickt sie uns ein paar Auszubildende für die Nachtschichten.“  
  
„Also gut“, fügte Hermine sich schließlich seufzend. „Aber am Freitag kommt Billie Rawlins zur Kontrolle, spätestens da muss ich wieder arbeiten! Dann sind es auch nur zwei Schichten, die umgeplant werden müssen …“  
  
„Deal“, sagte er zufrieden. „Und jetzt geh, sonst fange ich noch an, _dich _zu behandeln.“  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Danke“, sagte sie, ehe sie sich ihre Sachen schnappte und zu den Kaminen ging.  
  


\- - -

  
Dafür war es dann Severus, der sie behandeln musste.   
  
Da er wieder einen Auftrag von Guinevere bekommen hatte, verwandelte er zwei Stühle in ein Bett und stellte es in eine dunkle Ecke des Labors; obwohl Hermine einige Stunden im St.-Mungos geschlafen hatte, fielen ihr immer noch im Stehen die Augen zu. Ihre Erinnerung brach ab, kaum dass ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte. Sie sank in unruhige, verworrene Träume, die völlig anders waren als das, womit ihr Geist sie in letzter Zeit beglückt hatte. Sie wachte nicht einmal auf, hatte aber auch nicht das Gefühl, wirklich zu schlafen. Selbst die Geräusche, die Severus bei der Arbeit machte, wurden Teil des Chaos.  
  
Als sie am späten Nachmittag die Augen öffnete, fühlte sie sich völlig zerschlagen und fiebrig. Sie hatte üble Kopfschmerzen und sogar ihre Haut schien zu schmerzen. Sie stöhnte leise, als sie sich auf die Bettkante setzte, stützte die heiße Stirn in die Hände. Ihr Schlafanzug klebte ihr am Körper.  
  
„Du siehst krank aus“, stellte Severus fest.  
  
„So fühle ich mich auch“, entgegnete sie matt und hustete. „Wer fängt sich denn bitte im Juni eine Erkältung ein?“  
  
„Jemand, der sich so überfordert hat, dass sein Immunsystem schwächelt“, sagte er mit dunkler Stimme, während er in seinem Vorratsschrank klirrend ein paar Phiolen über das Regal schob. Schließlich kam er mit einer davon zu ihr zurück. „Nimm den erst mal, ich setz einen Aufpäppeltrank an.“  
  
„Ich hab mich nicht überfordert“, sagte sie und: „Danke.“ Der Trank war ein Schmerztrank, der sie in ein wattiges Wohlbehagen hüllte. Sie lächelte verklärt.   
  
Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Vielleicht ein bisschen hoch dosiert …“  
  
„Das macht gar nichts“, sagte Hermine schleppend und ließ sich ins Bett zurücksinken. Die Träume, die sie in dem darauf folgenden Halbschlaf hatte, waren deutlich angenehmer.  
  
Severus weckte sie irgendwann und gab ihr eine weitere Phiole mit einem noch warmen Trank darin. Die Wirkung des Schmerztrankes hatte nachgelassen, das Wohlbehagen war weitestgehend abgeklungen. Sie seufzte schwer, als sie seinem Blick begegnete.  
  
„Nimm den Trank, dann wird es dir besser gehen“, sagte er.  
  
Hermine nickte und leerte die Phiole. Der Trank schmeckte pfeffrig und so intensiv, dass sie wieder hustete. Aber die Erkältungssymptome verschwanden augenblicklich. Dafür schoss ihr weißer Dampf aus den Ohren. „Ich weiß nicht, was mir lieber ist …“, sagte sie etwas zu laut über das Zischen des Dampfes hinweg.  
  
Severus versuchte ein Lächeln vor ihr zu verbergen und wischte sich über den Mund. Ohne etwas zu sagen, verwandelte er das Bett zurück und nahm ihr die leere Phiole ab.   
  
„Ich geh erst mal duschen“, sagte Hermine und lief vor ihm hinauf ins Gästezimmer und von da aus weiter in das kleine Bad, in dem sie sich mit ihren Sachen ausgebreitet hatte. Den klammen Schlafanzug ließ sie in eine Ecke fallen; sie musste die Tage ohnehin mal wieder Wäsche waschen.  
  
„Da ich so nicht schlafen kann“, sagte sie eine halbe Stunde später, als sie mit immer noch dampfenden Ohren und nassen Haaren ins Wohnzimmer kam, „und heute gefühlt eh schon den ganzen Tag geschlafen habe, können wir uns auch noch ein bisschen mit dir befassen.“ Severus, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß, sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Natürlich nur, wenn der liebreizende Dampf dich nicht zu sehr ablenkt“, fügte sie hinzu.  
  
Wieder drängte sich ihm ein Lächeln auf, das er mit einem Hüsteln zu kaschieren versuchte. „Er ist schon sehr … prominent.“  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich in ihren Sessel fallen.   
  
Severus kam zu ihr, setzte sich ebenfalls. „Ich meinte das vorhin ernst, Hermine. Du überforderst dich. Offensichtlich …“ Er folgte dem Dampf mit den Augen, aber diesmal amüsierte ihn der Anblick nicht. Eine tiefe Falte stand zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.   
  
„Der Meinung scheint Patrick auch zu sein. Er hat mir frei gegeben bis Ende der Woche.“  
  
„Das ist ein Anfang.“  
  
Sie sah ihn unzufrieden an. „Ich möchte auf nichts verzichten, das gerade Teil meines Lebens ist, Severus.“  
  
„Das dachte ich mir.“  
  
„Was soll ich also tun?“  
  
„Du könntest ein paar Stunden weniger arbeiten. Nur vorübergehend …“ Er sagte es in einem Ton, der sie sofort an ihr Gespräch neulich erinnerte. Und als sie seinem Blick begegnete, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er genau das beabsichtigt hatte. Es stand in seinen Augen; er hatte seine Stunden halbiert, sie könnte … Nein, sie _sollte _es genauso tun. Vorübergehend …  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Ich denk darüber nach“, versprach sie leise.  
  
„Alternativ könntest du auch aufhören, mir im Labor zu helfen.“  
  
Sie schnaubte, was im Zusammenspiel mit dem Dampf anscheinend so amüsant aussah, dass Severus wieder verstohlen hustete. „Ich will nicht aufhören, dir zu helfen! Es bringt Spaß, ich hab das vermisst.“   
  
„Du hast es vermisst, Zutaten vorzubereiten?“, fragte er skeptisch.  
  
„Nein“, gab sie zu, „Aber ich hab es vermisst, dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du Tränke braust.“  
  
Er sah sie an. Erst schien es, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber dann lächelte er nur.


	42. Kapitel 41

Eine halbe Stunde später – ihre Ohren dampften jetzt schon etwas weniger – hatte Hermine Severus ausgiebig nach seiner Wut und seinem Umgang damit befragt. So ausgiebig, dass seine Augen bereits wieder zu blitzen begannen. „Ich lasse sie raus, ich lasse sie zu und ich schaue, was dahinter steht. Wenn du keine anderen weisen Ratschläge hast, dann tue ich bereits alles, was ich tun kann“, informierte er sie gereizt.  
  
„Und wie geht es dir damit?“, fragte sie unbeeindruckt.  
  
„Besser“, knurrte er. Als sie ihn skeptisch ansah, fügte er hinzu: „Jedenfalls besser als es dir gehen wird, wenn du nicht endlich aufhörst, mich danach zu fragen!“  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander. Die Angst, sie könnte ihn bald wieder mit ein paar gebrochenen Rippen neben sich röcheln hören, ließ sie nicht los. Trotzdem nickte sie. „Also gut. Dann erzähl mir, was neulich mit dir in den Legilimentik-Erinnerungen passiert ist.“  
  
„Ich vergaß, dass es Erinnerungen sind.“  
  
„Okay. Was könnte dich beim nächsten Versuch daran erinnern?“  
  
Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Ist es nicht deine Aufgabe in unserem Arrangement, das herauszufinden?“  
  
Hermine schnaubte. „Streng genommen wolltest du nur, dass ich die Erinnerungen aus dem Käfig lasse und dir Tränke reiche, wenn du sie brauchen solltest.“  
  
„Ja“, grollte er, „als ob du dich jemals daran gehalten hättest …“  
  
„Nicht mehr, als du dich jemals gegen mein Handeln gewehrt hättest.“  
  
„Touché.“  
  
Sie lächelte. „Ich hab mir tatsächlich Gedanken darüber gemacht.“  
  
„Sag bloß?“, warf er ölig ein.  
  
„Dass du mit der Vorstellungskraft so deine Schwierigkeiten hast“, überging sie seinen Einwand, „schränkt die Möglichkeiten ziemlich ein. Ich könnte dich berühren oder mit dir reden, aber ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass du das zuverlässig mitbekommen würdest.“  
  
„Nein“, sagte er ungeduldig.  
  
„Das Einzige, was mir dann noch einfiel – und ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gefallen wird – ist, dich in die Erinnerungen zu begleiten.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Du hast eine sonderbare Definition von _nicht gefallen_.“  
  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn dir etwas Besseres einfällt …“  
  
Seine Kiefer mahlten. „Nein“, sagte er schließlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Also willst du einfach da bleiben, anstatt mich rauszuholen?“  
  
„Das ist der Plan.“  
  
„Und dann?“  
  
„Mit dir reden oder dich berühren, je nachdem was notwendig ist, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass du in Sicherheit bist.“  
  
„Berührungen innerhalb der Erinnerung holen mich raus“, wandte er ein.  
  
„Ach, _so _funktioniert das?“  
  
Er starrte sie sprachlos an, sekundenlang, dann schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Ich hab noch nie jemanden kennengelernt, der ein so talentierter Legilimens ist, ohne überhaupt zu verstehen, was er da tut.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „War das jetzt ein Kompliment oder eine Rüge?“  
  
„Beides“, sagte er. „Aber bevor du mir in meine Erinnerungen folgst, solltest du dich ausschlafen. Sonst muss ich nachher wieder dich rausholen.“  
  
„Da du dir dafür der Tatsache bewusst sein müsstest, dass es eine Erinnerung ist, ist das grundsätzlich kein Hindernis …“, überlegte sie laut. Aber als sein ungläubiger Blick sie traf, hob sie kapitulierend die Hände. „Du hast ja recht!“

\- - -

  
Am nächsten Tag verbot Severus ihr, ihm im Labor zu helfen. Genau genommen schmiss er sie sogar raus. „Es ist mir egal, was du tust, solange es nicht hier oder im St.-Mungos stattfindet“, sagte er kühl, ehe er ihr die Labortür vor der Nase zuschlug.  
  
Hermine versuchte, Ginny zu erreichen, aber sie traf nur Molly an, die auf die Kinder aufpasste. „Sie müssen beide arbeiten“, erklärte sie Hermine. „Soll ich Ginny was ausrichten?“  
  
„Nein, ich versuch es einfach ein anderes Mal“, winkte Hermine ab. Trotzdem konnte sie sich erst von Molly loseisen, als Lily weinend zu ihr kam und sich lauthals über Albus beschwerte.  
  
Schließlich apparierte Hermine nach Hogwarts. Hagrid holte sie vom Tor ab und schloss sie in eine Umarmung, die ihre Rippen knirschen ließ. „Der Unterricht läuft noch, hab grad ne Freistunde. Woll'n wir bei mir nen Tee trinken?“, fragte er.  
  
„Gern!“ Hermine folgte ihm über die Ländereien und musste für jeden Schritt, den Hagrid tat, drei gehen. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und schien ihr warm ins Gesicht und auf die Arme. „Wie geht es dir, Hagrid?“, fragte sie, als sie am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes entlang gingen. Ihr Blick lag starr auf dem Rücken seines Maulwurfsfellmantels.  
  
„Gut“, brummte er langgezogen und stieß die Tür zu seiner Hütte auf. Fang kam herausgewuselt und umkreiste schwanzwedelnd Hermines Beine. Sein Fell war heller geworden, graue Haare durchzogen das Schwarz. Hermine kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren und folgte Hagrid ins Innere der Hütte. „Bin n bisschen traurig“, sagte er, während er den Kessel mit Wasser füllte und über das Feuer hing, „dass dies Jahr wieder niemand seinen UTZ bei mir mach'n wollt. Hätt gern einen Gehilfen hier, werd ja auch nich jünger …“  
  
Hermine sah überrascht zu ihm auf. „Und der müsste einen UTZ in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe haben?“  
  
„Ne, aber er soll schon mögen, was wir tun. Wer das Fach nich länger macht, hat andere Pläne.“  
  
Da musste sie ihm zustimmen. „Hast du mal eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten geschaltet?“  
  
„Hm, ja.“ Hagrid griff nach dem alten pinken Regenschirm und deutete damit auf den Kessel, der sofort zu pfeifen begann. „Hat sich niemand gemeldet“, sagte er, nachdem er ihnen Tee aufgegossen und sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Das tut mir echt leid, Hagrid“, sagte Hermine und tätschelte seinen Arm.  
  
Er machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Nich so wild, wird sich schon noch jemand finden. Aber jetzt erzähl du erst mal!“ Seine schwarzen Käferaugen blitzten unter den buschigen Augenbrauen. „Siehst ganz schön kaputt aus.“  
  
Hermine seufzte lautlos. „Es geht mir gut, ich bekomme nur zu wenig Sonne.“  
  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob Hagrid ihr glaubte oder nicht, aber er sprach das Thema nicht mehr an und sie war ihm dankbar dafür.  
  
Zur Mittagszeit gingen sie hinüber ins Schloss. Hagrid hatte ihr angeboten, zum Essen zu bleiben und sie hatte sein Angebot dankbar angenommen. Auf dem Weg zum Schlossportal liefen sie Neville über den Weg, der hinter einer Gruppe Schüler aus dem Gewächshaus II kam. Sie umarmten einander und fielen zurück; Hagrid rief ihr zu, dass er schon reingehen und ihr einen Platz frei halten würde.  
  
„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte Neville und kratzte sich an der Stirn, wo etwas Erde klebte. Auch seine Fingernägel waren schwarz, dafür waren seine Wangen rosig.  
  
„Ich hab einen freien Tag und wollte Professor McGonagall besuchen. Ich hoffe, sie hat nach dem Essen ein bisschen Zeit für mich. Wie geht es dir und Hannah?“  
  
„Prima! Hannah hat neulich eine Auszeichnung für ihren selbstgebrannten Feuerwhisky bekommen. Seitdem ist es ständig voll im Tropfenden Kessel.“ Sie stiegen das Schlossportal hinauf, aber bevor sie die Große Halle betreten konnte, hielt Neville sie zurück und zog sie ein Stück weg von den Schülerscharen, die an ihnen vorbei trieben. „Stell dir vor, letztens war Snape hier“, raunte er ihr zu.  
  
„Ach?“, fragte Hermine scheinheilig.  
  
Er beugte sich noch ein Stück zu ihr, als er sagte: „Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt! Für die Art, wie er damals … na, du weißt schon … mit mir _umgegangen _ist …“ Mit großen Augen sah er Hermine an.  
  
„Nein!“, entgegnete sie und ihre Überraschung war nur teilweise gespielt.  
  
Er nickte mit großen Augen. „Das fand ich noch gruseliger als alles, was er damals getan hat.“  
  
Hermine lächelte flüchtig. „Und, hast du seine Entschuldigung angenommen?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Erst mal hab ich ihn gefragt, ob er Trevor damals wirklich vergiftet hätte, wenn du mir nicht geholfen hättest, meinen Trank zu retten.“  
  
„Und?“  
  
Neville verdrehte die Augen. „Er hat sein Ding mit der Augenbraue gemacht und gesagt _Ich bringe keine Tiere um, Professor Longbottom_.“ Er unterbrach sich in seiner Imitation von Severus und sagte aufgeregt: „Er hat mich wirklich _Professor Longbottom_ genannt!“  
  
Hermine lachte leise. „Das bist du ja auch.“  
  
„Jaah. Jedenfalls meinte er, er hätte Trevor nicht sterben lassen. Hatte wohl ein Gegengift zur Hand.“  
  
„Das hab ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht anders erwartet. Nicht damals, da … hat er mir auch Angst gemacht.“ Sie zuckte ein bisschen mit den Schultern. „Aber später. Professor Dumbledore hat ihm viel durchgehen lassen, aber die Haustiere von Schülern vergiften? Ich denke, damit wäre nicht mal er durchgekommen.“  
  
„Ja, mag sein.“  
  
„Und hast du seine Entschuldigung nun angenommen?“, fragte sie nochmal und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
„Ja. Und dann hab ich mich bei ihm bedankt. Ich wäre heute nicht, wer ich bin, wenn ich nicht gelernt hätte, mich von ihm nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Und ich mag, wer ich heute bin.“ Er grinste schief, während ihm eine zarte Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Ich freu mich, dass du das so sehen kannst.“  
  
Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Wollen wir reingehen? Ich hab Hunger.“  
  
Sie durchquerten die Halle gemeinsam und Hermine trafen ein paar neugierige Blicke, aber die meisten Schüler bemerkten sie nicht mal. Hagrid hatte Wort und ihr einen Platz frei gehalten – wobei sie beim Anblick der gedrängt sitzenden Lehrer eher vermutete, dass er noch einen Stuhl dazwischen geschoben hatte. Als sie zum Ende des Lehrertisches ging, hielt sie kurz bei Professor McGonagall an, die ihren Platz in der Mitte eingenommen hatte. „Haben Sie nach dem Essen etwas Zeit für mich?“, fragte Hermine sie.  
  
„Ja, das lässt sich einrichten“, entgegnete sie. „Ich muss erst am Nachmittag zu meinem UTZ-Kurs.“  
  
„Großartig, Danke!“ Hermine setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl und verbrachte das Essen damit, einer lebhaften Diskussion zwischen Professor Flitwick und einer Frau, die sie nicht kannte, zu lauschen. Sie war jung, etwa in Hermines Alter, hatte kurze dunkle Haare und einen auffälligen roten Gürtel um ihren Umhang geschlungen. Dem Inhalt des Gesprächs nach zu urteilen, war sie Professorin für das Fach Verwandlung.  
  
Nach dem Essen blieb Hermine länger sitzen und beobachtete, wie die Halle sich leerte. Schließlich stand auch Professor McGonagall auf. „Wollen wir einen Spaziergang machen?“, fragte sie.  
  
Hermine nickte und folgte ihr hinaus auf die Ländereien und um das Schloss herum zum Schwarzen See. Sie gingen langsam den schmalen Sandweg entlang, vorbei an Fünf- und Siebtklässlern, die ihre Freistunden mit Büchern und Pergamenten im Gras verbrachten und sich auf die Prüfungen vorbereiteten, während der Kraken mit Algen überzogene Gegenstände durch die Wasseroberfläche warf, die er auf dem Grund des Sees gefunden hatte. Einmal glaubte Hermine, ein Fahrrad erkannt zu haben.  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie noch unterrichten“, sagte Hermine, nachdem sie eine Weile lang Smalltalk betrieben hatten.  
  
„Nur die UTZ-Kurse. Es fällt mir schwer loszulassen … Professor O'Connor macht ihre Sache wirklich gut, aber …“ Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
  
„Verstehe“, sagte Hermine lächelnd. Sie konnte sich nicht mal vorstellen, Verwandlungsunterricht von jemand anderem als Professor McGonagall zu bekommen.  
  
„Aber das wird wohl das letzte Jahr sein. Ich verstehe immer besser, warum Albus sich vom Lehren zurückgezogen hat, als er Schulleiter wurde.“  
  
„Diese Schule zu führen, ist ein Fulltime-Job“, stimmte Hermine zu und dachte an ihre eigene, alles andere als ruhige Schulzeit zurück.  
  
Professor McGonagall erwiderte ihr Lächeln kurz, dann wurde ihr Blick ernst. „Wo wir gerade darüber reden … Sie sehen so aus, als würden Sie sich auch zu viel zumuten.“  
  
„Ja, das sagen alle“, murmelte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
„Und? Ist es so?“  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Vielleicht ein wenig …“  
  
„Ist es die Zusammenarbeit mit Severus, die Sie auslaugt?“  
  
„Nein, es liegt nicht an ihm“, sagte Hermine. Und leise fügte sie hinzu: „Ganz im Gegenteil.“  
  
Professor McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue hoch; sie konnte das noch immer genauso gut wie Severus. „Möchten Sie darüber mit mir reden?“  
  
„Nein.“ Ihre Wangen wurden warm. „Tatsächlich möchte ich mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Dafür dass Sie Patricks und meinen Plan mit der Gesetzesänderung unterstützen. Das bedeutet mir viel.“  
  
„Das tue ich gern – auch wenn Sie es mir schwer gemacht haben.“ Ein strenger Blick traf Hermine. „Ich hätte es lieber von Ihnen erfahren als zufällig von Severus.“  
  
Der Weg führte vor ihnen in einen Ausläufer des Waldes. Die Bäume rauschten über ihnen, Hermine spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hielt es für unklug, wenn das Ministerium erfährt, dass ich schon Behandlungen durch Muggelärzte vermittelt habe. Und ich wollte nicht von Ihnen verlangen zu lügen.“  
  
„Sie hätten es nicht verlangen müssen, wie Sie sehen.“ Professor McGonagall blieb stehen und wandte sich ihr zu. „Ich finde es gut, was Sie versuchen wollen und ich hoffe, Sie werden Erfolg haben damit. Ich werde jedenfalls tun, was ich kann.“  
  
„Vielen Dank!“, sagte Hermine und lächelte wackelig. Noch immer erstreckte sich ein dichtes Astwerk über ihnen, sie wünschte, sie wären woanders stehen geblieben.  
  
Professor McGonagall lächelte, anscheinend bemerkt sie Hermines Anspannung nicht. Stattdessen warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „So spät schon?“, murmelte sie überrascht. „Ich muss zurück ins Schloss und meinen Unterricht vorbereiten, Miss Granger. Legen Sie sich noch ein bisschen in die Sonne, Sie können es brauchen! Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder.“  
  
„Natürlich“, entgegnete Hermine und sah ihr ein paar Schritte lang nach, wie sie in die Richtung zurück schritt, aus der sie gekommen waren. Dann wandte sie sich ab und lief eilig aus dem kleinen Waldausläufer heraus und weiter auf die an den See angrenzenden offenen Ländereien. Als sie eine ruhige Stelle am Seeufer gefunden hatte, ließ sie sich ins Gras sinken und verbarg für einen Moment das Gesicht in ihren zitternden Händen.

\- - -

  
„Ich bin es leid, mich zu erholen, Severus! Wenn ich mich nur noch eine Stunde lang nicht mit dem beschäftigen darf, über das ich eh die ganze Zeit nachdenke, dann schrei ich!“  
  
„Worüber denkst du denn die ganze Zeit nach?“  
  
Sie holte tief Luft, hielt sie kurz an, atmete wieder aus. „Über dich. Die Arbeit. Die Gesetzesänderung.“  
  
„Das ist überschaubar“, stellte er fest.  
  
Hermine massierte sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Stirn. Nachdem sie gestern den ganzen Tag in Hogwarts verbracht und heute den ganzen Tag ihren Haushalt aufgearbeitet und gelesen hatte, war sie so verzweifelt, dass sie beinahe ihren permanent hustenden Nachbarn aufgesucht hätte, um seine Lunge abzuhorchen.  
  
„Merkst du, dass in deiner Aufzählung etwas fehlt?“  
  
„Was?“, fragte sie genervt.  
  
„Du.“  
  
„Wie, ich?“  
  
„Du scheinst nicht über dich nachzudenken und über die Schwierigkeiten, die du offensichtlich immer noch hast, denn letzte Nacht hab ich dich dreimal aus einem Albtraum aufgeweckt.“  
  
Sie schloss die Augen. „Ich will nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Ich muss mich nachts sowieso schon damit auseinander setzen, die Tage gehören mir!“  
  
„Und du glaubst nicht, dass das etwas mit deiner Erschöpfung zu tun haben könnte?“  
  
„Willst du mir jetzt ernsthaft Vorträge halten über den Umgang mit aufdringlichen Erinnerungen?“, fragte Hermine gereizt.  
  
„Du scheinst sie zu brauchen.“  
  
Sie schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Ein frustrierter Zug stand um Severus' Mund, als er sagte: „Ich fühle mich auch nicht wohl dabei, dir so was zu sagen.“  
  
„Dann lass es!“  
  
„Aber wenn du mich in meine Erinnerungen begleiten willst, dann muss ich darauf vertrauen können, dass du das auch schaffst. So wie es beim letzten Mal lief, werde ich nicht dazu in der Lage sein, uns da rauszuholen. Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, wieder im St.-Mungos zu landen.“ Er sah sie eindringlich an.  
  
Hermine spürte einen Funken von Einsicht in sich aufglimmen, aber ihre Wut war stärker: „Du hast schon in deutlich schlechterer Verfassung deutlich unvernünftigere Dinge von mir verlangt!“  
  
„Und es jedes Mal bereut!“, sagte er scharf.  
  
„Ach ja?“  
  
„Ja!“, bellte er und funkelte sie aufgebracht an. „Ja, Hermine! Jedes Mal, wenn du mir vorher gesagt hast, dass du es für keine gute Idee hältst, was ich tun wollte, habe ich es hinterher bereut, nicht auf dich gehört zu haben! Du hattest recht! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Etwas“, gab sie kleinlaut zu.  
  
Severus atmete tief durch. „Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass du diese Diskussion nur vom Zaun gebrochen hast, um das zu hören, dann bin ich gleich derjenige, der schreit.“ Seine Stimme bebte vor mühsam beherrschter Wut.  
  
„Oh, diese Versuchung …“, murmelte Hermine, aber als sein Blick sie traf, hob sie schnell die Hände. „Es ging mir nicht darum! Ehrlich!“  
  
Er schnaufte und knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln.  
  
„Ich bin es tatsächlich leid, mich zu _schonen_.“ Sie seufzte. „Ich merke, dass ich körperlich erschöpft bin. Die Nächte sind zu kurz und die Tage zu lang. Aber es ist genauso anstrengend, mich zwanghaft mit etwas anderem beschäftigen zu müssen. Oder mit gar nichts!“ Sie warf die Hände in die Luft. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich die Erinnerung bewusst verdränge. Es passiert einfach, weil … na ja, alles andere halt interessanter ist. Und sie drängt sich auch jetzt noch oft genug in den Vordergrund. Gestern hätte ich beinahe eine Panikattacke bekommen, nur weil ich mit Professor McGonagall durch einen Ausläufer des Verbotenen Waldes gegangen bin.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ich habe immer noch Schwierigkeiten. Aber die werden auch nicht weniger, wenn ich ständig darüber nachdenke.“  
  
Er sah sie missmutig an. „Also traust du es dir zu, mich in die Legilimentik-Erinnerungen zu begleiten?“  
  
„Absolut!“  
  
„Schön!“, schnappte er. „Aber nicht mehr heute.“  
  
Hermine wollte erst widersprechen, aber dann sah sie das leichte Zucken um seine Nasenflügel. Er verweigerte es nicht ihretwegen, sondern seinetwegen. Sie nickte. „Okay. Darf ich dann wenigstens noch helfen, einen Trank zu brauen?“  
  
„Meinetwegen. Ich muss mich noch um den Trank für deinen Patienten kümmern.“ Er stand auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbei zur Treppe, die in den Keller führte.  
  
Sie sah ihm einen Moment hinterher, dann folgte sie ihm.

\- - -

  
Zu Hermines Enttäuschung mussten sie die Bezwingung von Severus' Legilimentik-Erinnerungen sogar auf den nächsten Abend verschieben, denn am Vormittag war sie mit Maggie verabredet für das Interview, das sie ihr geben wollte. Sie apparierte eine halbe Stunde vorher in ihre Wohnung, kochte Kaffee und durchsuchte ihre Schränke nach einer Packung Kekse. Hinter der vorletzten Tür wurde sie fündig und die Kekse waren sogar noch haltbar.  
  
Sie stellte beides auf den Wohnzimmertisch und packte gerade ein paar frische Klamotten zusammen, die sie mit zu Severus nehmen wollte, als sie das Feuer im Kamin auflodern hörte. „Oh gut, du bist da. Ich dachte schon, ich wäre zu viel zu früh“, sagte Maggie und wischte sich etwas Ruß von den Händen, bevor sie Hermine begrüßte.  
  
„Nein, alles gut“, entgegnete Hermine und sie setzten sich.  
  
„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich meine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder auch dieses Mal nutze? Ich bin mit meiner Aufmerksamkeit gern im Gespräch und nicht beim Schreiben.“  
  
„Solange sie nur aufschreibt, was ich sage, habe ich kein Problem damit“, sagte Hermine spitz.  
  
Maggie schnalzte leise mit der Zunge. „Schlechte Erfahrungen mit Rita Kimmkorn, nehme ich an?“  
  
„Oh ja!“  
  
„Verstehe … Nein, meine Feder protokolliert nur. Rita steht auf das große Drama, selbst wenn es nicht echt ist. Ich finde lieber das echte Drama, das ist mir groß genug. Aber du darfst dir die Aufzeichnungen auch gern nochmal durchlesen, wenn wir fertig sind.“ Sie schob ihre Brille mit dem Zeigefinger ein Stück die Nase hoch.  
  
„Okay“, murmelte Hermine und beobachtete trotz aller Zusicherungen skeptisch, wie Maggie die Feder positionierte, die zitternd auf dem Pergament zum Stehen kam. Dann zog sie ein weiteres Pergament aus der Tasche, das mit vielen Zeilen beschrieben war. Jede davon endete mit einem Fragezeichen. Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Also, ist das dein erstes Interview?“  
  
„Abgesehen von Vorstellungsgesprächen – ja.“  
  
„Gut, dann fangen wir langsam an. Du bist Heilerin _und _Ärztin. Ich hab in den letzten Tagen mal ein bisschen recherchiert. Das ist ja eine unglaublich mühsame Ausbildung. Warum wolltest du das machen?“  
  
Hermine lachte nervös. „Das ist deine Vorstellung von langsam?“  
  
Maggie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
  
„Also gut …“ Hermine räusperte sich. „Ich bin eine muggelgeborene Hexe, meine Eltern sind beide Zahnärzte. Als der Krieg vorbei war, hab ich zwar meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht, aber … mir war die Zaubererwelt zu viel. Es zog mich zurück in die Muggelwelt, ich brauchte eine Pause.“  
  
„Verständlich, aber … gleich elf Jahre lang?“  
  
„Ähm … Ja, ich hätte natürlich was anderes machen können, das nicht so lange dauert, aber Medizin hat mich fasziniert und es hat mich meinen Eltern wieder näher gebracht. Mir gefiel der Gedanke, so viel wie möglich über das Heilen zu lernen, alle Wege zu kennen und nicht nur einen.“ Hermine trank einen Schluck ihres Kaffees. „Außerdem war ich ja auch nie komplett raus aus der Zaubererwelt. Meine Freunde sind alle Hexen und Zauberer, das wäre gar nicht möglich gewesen.“  
  
Maggie nickte und während sie kurz über ihre nächste Frage nachdachte, beobachtete Hermine die Feder, die kratzend über das Pergament wanderte. „War es nicht frustrierend, in dieser Zeit nur Muggelmethoden nutzen zu können?“  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft. „Doch, natürlich. Ich habe viele Menschen sterben sehen, weil die Muggelmethoden ihnen nicht helfen konnten. Ich hab auch viele Menschen mit bleibenden Schäden oder chronischen Krankheiten kennengelernt, für die es Heilungen in der magischen Welt gibt. Ich bin froh, dass ich meine Heiler-Ausbildung erst danach gemacht habe.“  
  
„Und dann wurde deine Mutter krank …“, sagte Maggie vorsichtig.  
  
Hermine schluckte, die Worte trafen sie unvermittelt, obwohl sie sich genau deswegen getroffen hatten. Sie senkte den Blick. „Ja“, sagte sie mit rauer Stimme.  
  
„Was hatte sie für eine Krankheit?“  
  
Wieder räusperte sie sich. „Sie hatte Krebs. Darmkrebs, um genau zu sein, auch wenn die Muggelärzte das nie rausgefunden haben …“  
  
Maggie runzelte die Stirn. „Wie hast du es rausgefunden?“  
  
Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. „Durch einen Zaubertrank“, nuschelte sie.  
  
„Klar“, sagte Maggie schmunzelnd und kehrte zu ihren Fragen zurück. „Magst du erklären, was das für eine Krankheit ist?“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Hermine schloss kurz die Augen, besann sich auf ihr Fachwissen und versuchte, es so einfach wie möglich zu formulieren: „Der Körper besteht aus Zellen, die sich regelmäßig neu bilden. Krebs entsteht, wenn diese Zellen sich bei der Neubildung verändern. Sie gehen dann nicht mehr ihrer ursprünglichen Aufgabe nach, sondern vermehren sich unkontrolliert, bilden Tumore und zerstören gesunde Zellen.“  
  
„Und das ist bei deiner Mutter im Darm passiert.“  
  
„Ja, kurzzeitig.“  
  
„Was heißt das?“, fragte Maggie und wirkte, als hätte Hermine nun die Grenzen ihres recherchierten Wissens überschritten.  
  
„Meine Mutter hatte das CUP-Syndrom. Das heißt, es gab einen Tumor und Zellen dieses Tumors haben sich in ihrem Körper verteilt und sich an anderen Stellen zu so genannten Metastasen weiterentwickelt, aber der Tumor in ihrem Darm hat sich so weit zurückgebildet, dass die Muggelmedizin ihn nicht mehr finden konnte.“  
  
Maggie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, ihr Mund stand ein Stück offen. „Krass …“ Als Hermine die Lippen aufeinander presste, blinzelte sie mehrmals und besann sich errötend auf ihren Fragenkatalog: „Tut mir leid. Ähm … Hast du mal versucht, eine magische Behandlung für deine Mutter genehmigen zu lassen?“  
  
Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wenn du so fragst, kennst du die Antwort doch schon, oder?“  
  
„Ja“, gab sie zu, „Ich hab meine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Aber ich hätte das gern als offiziellen Teil des Interviews.“  
  
Hermine nickte. „Ja, hab ich. Gleich nachdem die Diagnose gestellt wurde. Das Ministerium hat es abgelehnt und erst sah es so aus, als würde sie es auch mit den Muggelmethoden schaffen. Aber dann …“ Sie brach ab.  
  
„Das heißt, sie wurde nie magisch behandelt.“  
  
„Ähm …“ Hermine kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Doch, schon, aber nicht mit dem Ziel, sie zu heilen. Die Muggelmedikamente haben viele Nebenwirkungen. In den letzten Wochen vor ihrem Tod hab ich ihr Zaubertränke gegeben, damit es ihr besser geht und sie die Zeit, die sie noch hatte, genießen konnte.“ Hermine schluckte schwer.  
  
„Ich denke, das sollten wir rauslassen“, murmelte Maggie und tippte gegen die Feder, die eine entsprechende Notiz auf das Pergament schrieb. „Woher wusstest du eigentlich, welche Tränke du ihr geben musst? Das war doch vor deiner Heilerausbildung, oder?“  
  
„Ich hatte Hilfe“, sagte Hermine knapp.  
  
Maggie holte Luft, die Stirn gerunzelt, aber dann begegnete sie Hermines Blick und klappte den Mund wieder zu. „Okay“, sagte sie nur, „okay.“ Was Severus damals für ihre Mutter getan hatte, hatte eindeutig gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen und vor allem gegen den Entscheid des Ministeriums verstoßen und das war etwas, an dem selbst Maggie nicht rühren wollte. „Wie war es für deine Mutter zu wissen, dass es magische Mittel gegeben hätte, um sie zu heilen, sie aber nicht nutzen zu können?“  
  
Wieder schluckte Hermine. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang belegt. „Ich hab mich nie getraut, sie danach zu fragen. Sie hat es akzeptiert, als ich es ihr sagte und ich hab … mich so geschämt dafür, eine magische Welt mein Zuhause zu nennen und trotzdem nichts tun zu dürfen, um sie zu heilen.“ Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. „Mein Vater hat mir das vorgeworfen. Er war so enttäuscht, als ich ihm …“ Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, als sie sich an das Gespräch mit ihrem Vater erinnerte. An ihre Verzweiflung und seinen blinden Zorn. „… als ich ihm sagte, dass ich ihr nicht helfen darf.“ Zwei heiße Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. „Entschuldige“, hauchte Hermine, stand auf und ging ins Bad.  
  
Die alten Gefühle brachen unerwartet aus einer Ecke ihres Geistes hervor, erschütterten sie bis ins Mark. Sie hatte geglaubt, das längst hinter sich gelassen zu haben, aber es war alles noch da. Die Enttäuschung, die Wut, der Schmerz, die Scham. Sie riss ein Stück Toilettenpapier ab und wischte die Tränen weg, schnäuzte sich die Nase. Dann atmete sie ein paar Mal tief durch und kühlte ihr Gesicht mit Wasser. Sie konnte das. Sie hatte schlimmeres durchgestanden als so ein Interview. Es waren nur Fragen, sie musste nur antworten. Es gab Menschen, die behauptet hätten, dass da ihr größtes Talent lag und dieser Gedanke ließ sie trotz allem lächeln. Sie sah sich im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken in die Augen. Dieses Interview war wichtig. Es war vermutlich die einzige Chance auf Gerechtigkeit, die ihre Mutter jemals bekommen würde. Die einzige Möglichkeit, irgendetwas Gutes aus dem zu machen, was mit ihr passiert war. Hermine füllte etwas Wasser in ihren Zahnputzbecher und trank ein paar Schlucke, ehe sie zu Maggie zurückkehrte.  
  
„Kannst du weitermachen?“, fragte sie mit einem Ausdruck ehrlicher Besorgnis.  
  
„Ja, kann ich.“  
  
„Okay.“ Ihr Blick tastete die Fragen ab, die sie sich auf ihrem Pergament notiert hatte, und blieb relativ weit unten hängen. „Wie war deine Mutter so?“  
  
Hermine legte den Kopf schief und rief die Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter wach. Sie lachte leise. „Sie hatte einen sehr trockenen Humor und war … ein leiser Mensch. Manchmal hab ich mich so sehr in einem Gespräch mit meinem Vater verloren, dass ich ganz vergessen habe, dass sie da war. Sie hat uns einfach nur zugehört und … genossen, nehme ich an. Sie war aber manchmal auch echt rechthaberisch … Das hab ich definitiv von ihr.“ Sie lächelte schief. „Wir konnten Stunden diskutieren und meistens musste ich irgendwann einsehen, dass sie die ganze Zeit recht gehabt hat. Aber sie ist nie darauf herumgeritten. Sie hat nur gelächelt und plötzlich von was ganz anderem geredet. Das hab ich nicht von ihr.“ Jetzt lächelte Maggie. „Als wir damals erfahren haben, dass ich eine Hexe bin und nach Hogwarts gehen kann, da … hab ich gesehen, wie furchtbar es für sie war. Die Vorstellung, mich nur noch in den Ferien zu sehen … Aber sie hat gesehen, wie begeistert ich von der Idee einer magischen Welt war und hat mich gehen lassen. Ich bin bald nur noch in den Sommerferien nach Hause gekommen und selbst das hat sie akzeptiert, weil sie gemerkt hat, wie glücklich ich bin.“ Wieder rollte ihr eine Träne über die Wange, Hermine wischte sie beiläufig weg. „Sie hat so viel zurückgesteckt, um mich glücklich zu machen“, murmelte sie und ihre eigenen Worte trafen sie wie ein Blitz, sie zuckte richtig ein bisschen zusammen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr nie vorgeworfen, dass sie so selten nach Hause kam. Sie hatte sie immer dabei unterstützt, den Weg zu gehen, den sie gehen wollte. Und das eine Mal, das sie das nicht getan hatte, trug Hermine ihr immer noch nach. Eine Faust schloss sich um ihren Brustkorb. Sie konnte kaum atmen.  
  
„Ist alles okay?“, fragte Maggie.  
  
Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Ja, es ist nur … ein schwieriges Thema.“ Sie erkannte ihre eigene Stimme kaum.  
  
„Wollen wir nicht doch aufhören?“  
  
Hermine nickte. „Ja, bitte.“  
  
„Okay.“ Maggie räumte die Sachen in ihre Tasche und vermied es dabei, Hermine in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich schau mal, ob das nicht schon reicht für den Artikel. Ich schick ihn dir auf jeden Fall zu, bevor er veröffentlicht wird. Wenn ich noch Fragen habe, melde ich mich. Okay?“  
  
Wieder nickte Hermine. „Ja, das ist prima“, brachte sie hervor.  
  
„Kann ich dich wirklich allein lassen?“, fragte sie, als sie sich erhoben.  
  
Hermine schluckte, zerrte ihre professionelle Fassade hervor. Sie war das in letzter Zeit für ihren Geschmack schon zu oft gefragt worden. „Ja, ich komm zurecht.“   
  
„Na gut“, murmelte Maggie. „Danke dir für deine Offenheit!“  
  
„Nein, ich danke dir für deine Hilfe“, entgegnete Hermine und schüttelte Maggie die Hand zum Abschied.  
  
Kurz darauf war sie wieder im Kamin verschwunden (sichtlich erleichtert) und Hermine taumelte zur Couch zurück (mindestens ebenso erleichtert). Das letzte bisschen Fassung entglitt ihr und sie brach in Tränen aus, schlug erst die Hände vors Gesicht, dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, aber alles fühlte sich unzureichend an. Nichts schien den Schmerz eindämmen zu können, der wie ein Tsunami über sie hereinbrach.  
  
Sie dachte daran, zu Severus zurückzukehren, aber er war derjenige, der von Anfang an gesagt hatte, dass sie ihre Mutter gehen lassen musste. Zu ihren Bedingungen. Sie hätte es gerade nicht ertragen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
Mit zitternder Hand zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sagte: „ _Expecto patronum!_ “ Während sie an das lachende Gesicht ihrer Mutter dachte und etwas Weißes schoss aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze hervor. Hermine wollte schon anfangen, ihrem Patronus eine Nachricht für Ginny mit auf den Weg zu geben, da blinzelte sie durch die Tränen und brach mitten im Wort ab. Vor ihr auf dem Boden hockte nicht der Otter, der sie sonst immer frech angeblinzelt hatte, sondern ein Rabe.


	43. Kapitel 42

Hermine ließ ihren fremden Patronus wieder verschwinden und schob jeden Gedanken daran von sich. Natürlich wusste sie, was es mit sich ändernden Patroni auf sich hatte, aber in ihr war gerade kein Platz, um sich damit zu befassen.   
  
Trotz der sechsundzwanzig Grad, die es draußen hatte, wickelte sie sich in eine Decke ein, ganz fest, bis sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Es half etwas, die Grenzen ihres Körpers zu spüren. Zu realisieren, dass die Trauer um ihre Mutter, die sie gerade überwältigte, nicht unendlich groß sein konnte. Hermine ließ sich zur Seite kippen und blieb weinend liegen für einen Zeitraum, der Sekunden genauso gut wie die Ewigkeit hätte umfassen können. Irgendwann schlief sie ein und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen schlief sie ohne einen einzigen Traum.  
  


\- - -

  
Sie war desorientiert und hatte einen steifen Nacken, als sie wieder aufwachte. Das Zwitschern der Vögel vor ihrem Fenster war grotesk. Sie setzte sich auf, ihr Herz pochte heftig. Sie fühlte sich leer, wie betäubt. Der Tsunami hatte sich zurückgezogen und stumme Verwüstung hinterlassen.   
  
Hermine blieb noch eine weitere Stunde in ihrer Wohnung, um sich zu sortieren. Es war später Nachmittag, als Severus ihr die Tür öffnete. Eine Falte stand zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Das war ein langes Interview“, stellte er fest.  
  
Hermine antwortete nicht, ging an ihm vorbei.   
  
„Du siehst nicht gut aus.“  
  
Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. „Es war hart, über meine Mutter zu sprechen. Deswegen komm ich erst jetzt. Ich brauchte Zeit für mich.“  
  
Severus nickte. „Wir können ein anderes Mal weitermachen.“  
  
„Nein. Ich brauche jetzt nicht noch mehr Ruhe. Ich habe geschlafen und ich möchte mich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen. Wenn also von deiner Seite aus nichts dagegen spricht …“ Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und sah ihn flehentlich an.   
  
Er erwiderte ihren Blick, seiner schien sich regelrecht in ihren zu bohren. Vielleicht erkannte er etwas von sich in ihrem Verhalten wieder und überlegte, ob es sich lohnte, weiter nachzuhaken. Aber zu ihrer großen Erleichterung entschied er sich dagegen, denn nach ein paar Sekunden nickte er wieder. „Also gut.“ Er schluckte, wandte sich ab und setzte sich.   
  
Hermine folgte ihm. „Stehst du immer noch hinter dem Plan oder hast du Zweifel bekommen?“  
  
„Ja und ja“, entgegnete Severus, warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.   
  
Sie lächelte freudlos und rieb ihre Hände gegeneinander. „Wenn du merkst, dass es schwierig wird, kannst du die Strategien ausprobieren, die dir bei den Dissoziationen helfen. Rechnen oder Dinge finden, sofern die Erinnerung das hergibt. Ich werde versuchen, mit dir zu reden und … irgendwie da zu sein.“   
  
„Ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten“, sagte er mit dunkler Stimme.  
  
„Okay … Dann lass es uns angehen.“ Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und als er nickte, dehnte Hermine ihren Geist aus und berührte Severus', bis er sie hineinließ.   
  
Der Erinnerungsstrang war immer noch sicher in der elastischen Blase, in der sie ihn eingesperrt hatte vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die erst etwas über eine Woche zurücklag. Er pulsierte und bewegte sich unruhig hinter der milchigen Haut. Hermine befahl dieser Haut, dünner zu werden und sich schließlich komplett aufzulösen, aber anstatt sich zurückzuziehen, wartete sie ab, bis Severus in die Erinnerungen hineingezogen wurde – und sie damit auch.  
  
Sie waren in einem schummrig beleuchteten Raum ohne Fenster. Severus – er sah noch aus wie ein halbes Kind – saß mit geradem Rücken auf einem Holzstuhl in der Mitte, das Kinn gereckt. Erst eine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit machte Hermine auf ihn aufmerksam: Voldemort. Noch sah er nicht aus, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Noch hatte sein Gesicht etwas Menschliches, wenn auch nichts mehr von der Schönheit, die Tom Riddle nach Harrys Berichten in jungen Jahren gehabt hatte. Es war wächsern und sah aus, als wäre es von Brandnarben überzogen.   
  
„Du willst also mein Gefolgsmann werden“, sagte Voldemort kalt.  
  
„Ja“, hauchte Severus. Hermine beobachtete ihn aufmerksam; nicht nur, weil sie seinetwegen hier war und es merken musste, wenn er ihre Hilfe brauchte, sondern auch weil sie Voldemort nicht länger als nötig ansehen wollte.   
  
„Wie entschlossen bist du?“ Wieder Voldemorts Stimme.  
  
„Absolut.“ Severus sah hinauf zu ihm. Hermine konnte einen Muskel in seinem Finger zucken sehen.  
  
„Wir werden sehen“, zischte Voldemort, hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „ _Legilimens!_ “  
  
Severus keuchte, seine Hände verkrampften sich um die Lehnen des Stuhls, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Er verzog das Gesicht, vielleicht vor Schmerz. Minutenlang kämpfte er dagegen an, sich Schwäche anmerken zu lassen. Aber dann wurde Voldemort so brutal, dass Severus aufschrie und als er sich endlich wieder aus dessen Geist zurückzog, stand eine dünne Schweißschicht auf Severus' Gesicht. Er war grau im Gesicht, die dunklen Augenringe zeichneten sich deutlich ab. Er sackte kurz in sich zusammen, bevor seine Haltung sich wieder straffte. Er keuchte, seine Augen waren eine Nuance größer als vorher.  
  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte Voldemorts Mund. „Schön, schön“, sagte er. Offensichtlich hatte ihm gefallen, was er in Severus' Geist gefunden hatte. „Streck deinen linken Arm aus.“  
  
Severus schluckte, dann tat er, was Voldemort ihm gesagt hatte. Hermine konnte den Puls an seinem Hals rasen sehen. Ihr Blick blieb an diese unnatürlich langen, spitzen Fingernägel hängen, die den Ärmel von Severus' Umhang hinaufschoben und einen makellos blassen Unterarm entblößten. Voldemort presste die Spitze seines Zauberstabes in die Haut und ohne dass er ein Wort sagte, erglühte sein Zauberstab und schwarze Tinte schien in Severus' Arm zu laufen. Er verkrampfte sich, biss die Zähne aufeinander. Voldemort trieb die Zauberstabspitze noch tiefer in Severus' Arm und er schrie.   
  
Der Dunkle Lord lachte.  
  
Hermine wandte den Blick ab, aber die Erinnerung löste sich in diesem Moment ohnehin auf. Kurz wurde es unscharf um sie herum, dann fand sie sich in einem anderen Zimmer wieder – aber in der gleichen Gesellschaft.  
  
„Zeig es mir!“, verlangte Voldemort, seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut. Er schnellte auf Severus zu, der dieses Mal vor ihm stand. Voldemort hatte den Zauberstab erhoben und bellte den Zauber, als würde das etwas ändern an dem, was Severus ihm anscheinend vorher berichtet hatte.   
  
Severus seinerseits ging unter der Wucht der Magie beinahe in die Knie. Er stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und Voldemort griff nach seinem Gesicht, um ihn auf den Beinen und den Blickkontakt zu halten. Diesmal fand er offensichtlich schneller, was er suchte. Schon nach einigen Sekunden ließ er Severus los und wandte sich ab, während der nun endgültig auf die Knie sank und den Kopf in den Händen vergrub. Hermine glaubte, selbst den Schmerz spüren zu können, den er in diesem Moment empfunden haben musste.   
  
„Verschwinde!“, sagte Voldemort kalt und die Erinnerung löste sich wiederum auf.   
  
Die nächste Erinnerung war so komprimiert, dass sie nur Sekunden umfasste. Voldemort hob den Zauberstab, sagte „ _Legilimens!_ “, so präzise, so genussvoll, als würde das Wort zuckersüß auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Severus hielt einen Schrei durch pure Willenskraft zurück und schon wechselte die Szene.   
  
„Ich sehe, du hast geübt“, sagte Voldemort zu Beginn der nächsten Erinnerung. Dem Ausdruck auf Severus' Gesicht nach zu urteilen, hatte er sich gerade erst aus seinem Geist zurückgezogen. Schweiß stand auf Severus' Stirn, er stützte sich auf dem grauen Steinboden ab, auf dem er kniete. „Was willst du vor mir verbergen?“, fragte Voldemort und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das Blitzen in den blutunterlaufenen Augen versprach nichts Gutes. „Zeig es mir!“, verlangte er wieder und drang dieses Mal so brutal in Severus' Geist ein, dass nicht nur Severus, sondern sogar Hermine einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß.  
  
„Severus!“, rief sie und die Erinnerung um sie herum schien kurz zu erzittern, lief aber weiter.   
  
„Ich finde es doch sowieso“, lachte Voldemort und schien sich gut zu amüsieren, während Severus sich unter ihm wand. Wieder griff Voldemort nach seinem Gesicht und hielt ihn fest. „Mach die Augen auf oder ich zwinge dich dazu!“   
  
Severus keuchte, Speicheltropfen flogen durch die Luft, es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe, seine Augenlider zu heben. Sein Gesicht war fast weiß. „So ist's brav“, gurrte Voldemort. Nach ein paar weiteren Momenten fing er an zu lachen. Es war ein hohes, kaltes Lachen. Spöttisch. „ _Das _war es, Severus? Dein Vater? Das ist doch nichts Neues für mich …“ Er ließ ihn los und wandte sich ab wie ein Kind, das ein Spielzeug auf den Boden warf, an dem es das Interesse verloren hatte.   
  
Severus sank in sich zusammen wie eine Marionette, beugte sich mit letzter Kraft nach vorn und erbrach sich auf den Steinboden. Die Erinnerung löste sich auf.  
  
Aber dieses Mal wurde das Bild nicht wieder richtig scharf, Hermine konnte weder Severus noch Voldemort klar erkennen. „Okay, stopp!“, sagte sie laut und zu ihrer grenzenlosen Faszination stoppte die Erinnerung tatsächlich. „Wow“, hauchte sie. Voldemort stand da wie eine Wachsfigur, den Arm in die Luft erhoben, den Mund halb geöffnet.   
  
Hermine wandte sich von seinem Anblick ab und ging zu Severus. Diesmal saß er auf einer Couch. Mit seinem schwarzen, leicht schäbigen Umhang wirkte er deplatziert auf dem hellen Stoff. Auch er war erstarrt, aber als Hermine vor ihm stand und in seine Augen sah, konnte sie Bewegung darin erkennen. „Sieh mich an, Severus. Ich bin hier, das, was hier passiert, ist Vergangenheit. Du bist in Sicherheit, du schaust es dir nur an.“ Sie hielt den Blickkontakt, achtete sorgfältig darauf, ihn nicht zu berühren. Schließlich wurde sein Gesicht rund um die Augen herum wieder scharf. Hermine lächelte. „Es funktioniert“, murmelte sie. „Du schaffst das, Severus. Ich bin bei dir.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, ehe sie wieder an den Rand des Geschehens zurückkehrte. „Ähm … weiter?“, sagte sie zögerlich und war wieder beeindruckt davon, als die Erinnerung tatsächlich weiterlief.  
  
Voldemort schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Warum verbirgst du das vor mir, Severus? Habe ich dich jemals dafür verurteilt, einen Muggel-Vater zu haben?“  
  
Severus atmete schwer. „Nein, Herr.“  
  
„Warum dann? Ich verstehe es nicht.“ Voldemort betastete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes und drehte ihn in den Händen, während er langsam vor Severus auf und ab ging.  
  
„Der Hass lenkt mich ab“, sagte Severus und hätte Hermine jetzt nicht schon so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht und ihn in so vielen emotionalen Situationen erlebt, hätte sie nicht gemerkt, dass das nur eine einstudierte Ausrede war. „Ich möchte mein Bestes für Euch geben, Herr, konzentriert und effektiv handeln. Der Hass auf den Abschaum, der mein Vater ist, behindert mich dabei.“  
  
Hermine schluckte. Sie dachte an die Erinnerung, in der Voldemort Severus gezwungen hatte, seinen Vater zu foltern. Hier musste dieser Plan seinen Ursprung gehabt haben. Ihr wurde übel.   
  
Voldemort ließ sich währenddessen Severus' Worte durch den Kopf gehen. „Nun gut“, murmelte er und fast glaubte Hermine, er wäre besänftigt – und vielleicht glaubte Severus das auch, denn er schloss kurz die Augen. Dann traf ihn Voldemorts Blick und nichts darin wirkte besänftigt. „Nächstes Mal bittest du mich um Erlaubnis, Severus! _Legilimens!_ “  
  
Severus schrie, bäumte sich auf, Blut lief aus seiner Nase, Voldemort lachte. Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Das war keine Legilimentik mit dem Ziel, Informationen zu bekommen. Das war Legilimentik als Bestrafung.   
  
Das war Folter.   
  
Die Erinnerung wurde wieder unscharf, verlor sichtlich an Farbe und Helligkeit. Voldemort sagte etwas, aber Hermine konnte ihn nicht verstehen. „Stopp“, sagte sie, ihre Stimme zitterte, das Bild erstarrte.  
  
Wieder ging sie zu Severus. „Bleib bei mir, Severus“, bat sie ihn. „Ich weiß, das ist brutal, ich wünschte, ich könnte dir besser helfen. Ich bin hier, du bist nicht allein. Nimm dir Zeit, ich warte.“ Sie hielt seinen Blick fest, während die Sekunden an ihnen vorbei glitten.   
  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wurden die Konturen der Erinnerung wieder scharf. Hermine atmete auf. „Du machst das gut“, sagte sie und konnte nur knapp den Impuls bezwingen, nach seiner Hand zu greifen.   
  
Sie kehrte zu ihrem Platz zurück und verabscheute sich selbst ein bisschen, als sie sagte: „Weiter.“  
  
Diesmal waren sie in Hogwarts, genauer gesagt in Professor Dumbledores Büro. Hermine war nicht oft hier gewesen, aber der Anblick erfüllte sie mit Zuversicht. Professor Dumbledore konnte nicht _so _brutal gewesen sein, oder?   
  
„Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen nicht einfach blind vertrauen kann, nicht wahr?“, fragte Professor Dumbledore in diesem Moment, während er langsam durch den kreisrunden Raum ging.  
  
Hermine sah Severus, der vor dem Schreibtisch saß, schlucken. „Ja“, sagte er dumpf. Sein ausgezehrtes Gesicht wurde noch blasser, er rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum.   
  
Professor Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich Severus zu. „Schauen Sie mich an, Severus.“ Seine blauen Augen fixierten Severus' schwarze, dann deutete er mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte: „ _Legilimens!_ “ Es hörte sich sanfter an als alles, was Hermine bisher von Voldemort gehört hatte, aber Severus keuchte trotzdem und es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe, nicht die Augen zu schließen. „Je weniger Sie sich wehren, desto leichter wird das hier für uns beide“, sagte Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Severus biss die Zähne aufeinander, sein Gesicht war eine Maske aus Schmerz. Weil er die Augen so zwanghaft offen hielt, begannen sie zu tränen. Schließlich schrie er kurz auf und sackte ein bisschen in sich zusammen. Auch durch Professor Dumbledore ging ein Ruck, so als hätte er einen Widerstand überwunden. „Ich werde mich beeilen“, sagte er abwesend.  
  
Die Erinnerung löste sich auf und sie fand sich in einem dunklen Zimmer wieder, das urplötzlich von Licht durchflutet wurde. „Es reicht jetzt!“, sagte derjenige, der die Gardinen und die Fenster aufgerissen hatte. Es war nicht Voldemort, es war nicht Professor Dumbledore – es war Lucius Malfoy. Eine jüngere Version von ihm mit kürzeren Haaren, aber unverkennbar er. „Rede mit mir!“, befahl er und Hermine folgte seinem Blick, erschrak.  
  
In einem Bett an der Wand lag jemand, vom dem sie vermutete, dass es Severus war. Zu sehen war nur ein Vogelnest aus schwarzen, fettigen Haaren. Sein dürrer Körper zeichnete sich unter der Decke ab, er hatte sich zusammengerollt und verbarg das fahle Gesicht vor dem Licht. „Geh weg!“, grollte er kaum verständlich.  
  
„Nein. Du liegst hier seit drei Tagen, Severus. Drei Tage! Das Zimmer stinkt, als wäre hier etwas verendet. Dabei glaubte ich, das verhindert zu haben.“  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Malfoy griff nach einer Ecke der Decke und zog daran, Severus hielt sie fest. Sie rutschte aber teilweise von seinem Körper, entblößte dünne blasse Beine, auf denen sich die schwarzen Haare deutlich abzeichneten. „Lass mich!“, schnappte Severus und starrte wütend zu Malfoy hinauf.   
  
Malfoy ließ die Decke los und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. „Ich wollte das nicht tun, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl“, sagte er und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.  
  
Severus' Augen wurden eine Nuance größer. „Was willst du tun, Lucius?“  
  
Um Malfoys Augen zuckte es. Er sah Severus fest in die Augen und dieser schien eine Millisekunde, bevor Malfoy den Zauber aussprach, zu begreifen, aber es war zu spät, um den Blick abzuwenden. „ _Legilimens!_ “, sagte er und obwohl es nicht ansatzweise so brutal klang wie in den Erinnerungen zuvor, schrie Severus beinahe augenblicklich gequält auf.  
  
Hermines Blick flog zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Malfoy sah fast so angestrengt aus wie Severus; anscheinend war er kein besonders geübter Legilimens. Nach ein paar Momenten warf Severus ihn heraus aus seinem Geist und Malfoy stolperte nach hinten gegen die Wand.  
  
„Tu das nie wieder!“, brüllte Severus und setzte sich auf, wobei ihm die Decke vom Oberkörper rutschte. „Nie – wieder! Hörst du?“  
  
Malfoy starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, er atmete heftig. „Was waren das für Erinnerungen, Severus?“  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an!“  
  
„Das hast du mir nie erzählt …“, murmelte er.  
  
Severus wandte den Blick ab, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Geh weg, Lucius.“  
  
Die Erinnerung wechselte, aber sie waren anscheinend noch immer in Malfoy Manor, wenn auch nicht mehr in dem Schlafzimmer, in dem sie eben gewesen waren. Severus saß, mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen und eingefallenen Wangen, in einem Sessel und starrte aus einer großen Fensterfront hinaus in einen riesigen Garten. Die Bäume waren kahl, Laub türmte sich auf den Rasenflächen, Hauselfen liefen mit großen Säcken herum und ließen das Laub hineinschweben. Hermine rümpfte die Nase.  
  
„Du hast geduscht“, sagte Malfoy in diesem Moment hinter Hermine, so dass sie kurz zusammenzuckte. Er ging an ihr vorbei mit zwei gefüllten Weingläsern in den Händen und blieb neben Severus stehen, reichte ihm eines davon.  
  
Severus antwortete nicht, nahm ihm aber das Glas ab. Malfoy prostete ihm zu und trank von seinem Wein, Severus tat es ihm nach kurzem Zögern gleich.   
  
„Es tut mir leid, was ich neulich getan habe.“  
  
Severus brummte. Er starrte unverwandt weiter aus dem Fenster und war mindestens genauso erschrocken wie Hermine, als das Zimmer sich plötzlich zu drehen schien. Er griff sich an den Kopf, das Glas glitt ihm aus der Hand und zersprang auf dem Boden in tausend Scherben.  
  
„Aber es war notwendig“, hörte sie noch die Stimme von Malfoy wie aus weiter Ferne, bevor es schwarz um sie wurde.  
  
Malfoy musste ihn betäubt haben, dachte Hermine schockiert.  
  
Aber die Erinnerung endete nicht. Sie konnte Geräusche hören. Undeutlich und verzerrt, aber sie konnte etwas hören. Sie spürte eine Erschütterung. Brachte Malfoy Severus woanders hin?  
  
Es blieb eine Weile lang still.  
  
Und dann war da nur noch Schmerz. Schmerz, den auch Hermine spürte, als würde sie ihn selbst erleben. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er in der Mitte aufgerissen. Sie schrie. Severus schrie.   
  
Dann lichtete die Dunkelheit sich, der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf ließ nach.  
  
Der in Severus' Kopf nicht. Er lag auf einem Tisch und brüllte immer noch, als würde man ihm bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut vom Körper schälen. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, Malfoy hielt seinen Kopf fest und Severus versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, schlug mit den Beinen aus, traf aber nichts außer der Tischplatte.   
  
„Ich will dir doch nur _helfen_!“, schrie Malfoy, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen.  
  
Dann hörte Hermine eine ihr fremde Frauenstimme von der Seite: „ _Petrifcus totalus!_ “  
  
Severus Beine wurden steif, die Arme schnappten an seine Seiten, sein Mund klappte zu. Nur seine Augen schrien noch immer.  
  
„Danke“, keuchte Malfoy und wischte sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht. Dann drang er wieder in Severus' Geist ein.  
  
Schließlich wurde es schwarz um Hermine. Vermutlich war Severus ohnmächtig geworden, denn dieses Mal war es endgültig, eine neue Erinnerung baute sich um sie herum auf. „Stopp!“, rief Hermine, obwohl die Konturen dieses Mal nicht unscharf waren. „Stopp“, wiederholte sie schwach und ihre Beine gaben nach.   
  
Ihr Kopf pochte, sie atmete schwer. Sie wünschte, sie könnte Severus' Geist jetzt verlassen. Wie viele Erinnerungen kamen da noch? Wie oft hatte man ihm diese Qual noch angetan? Sie atmete einige Male tief durch, dann stand sie wieder auf und ließ die Erinnerung weiterlaufen.   
  
Aber die Erinnerung, die sich dann aufbaute, war eine, die sie schon gesehen hatte. „Sie wiederholen sich“, murmelte sie. Die gebündelten Erinnerungen waren offensichtlich stark genug, um Severus über das einmalige Ansehen hinaus festzuhalten.   
  
Ihre Blicke flogen zu Severus, der wieder Voldemorts Übergriff ertrug. Sollte sie ihn rausholen? Sie erinnerte sich, wie frustriert sie gewesen war, als ihre Erinnerung sie dazu gezwungen hatte, sie gleich ein zweites Mal anzuschauen. Das war eine Entscheidung, die sie nicht für Severus treffen wollte.  
  
Sie ging zu ihm, berührte seine Hand und sofort stieg sie mit ihm zusammen aus der Erinnerung auf und fand sich in ihrem Körper wieder.  
  
Severus atmete heftig neben ihr. Er grub die Finger in die Haare, beugte sich gequält nach vorn, schrie gedämpft.   
  
„Warte“, sagte Hermine und holte eine Phiole des Schmerztrankes aus dem Bad. Sie wäre beinahe gestürzt, weil ihr Bein eingeschlafen war in der Zeit, die sie in Severus' Geist verbracht hatte. Humpelnd kehrte sie zu ihm zurück.  
  
Nachdem Severus die Phiole geleert hatte, entspannte er sich ein wenig. „Warum hast du mich rausgeholt?“, fragte er. Es klang nicht vorwurfsvoll.  
  
„Die Erinnerungen fingen von vorn an. Ich wollte dich nicht dazu zwingen, sie gleich nochmal anzuschauen.“  
  
Er rieb sich mit den Handballen über die Augen, wand sich immer noch. „Je mehr ich dieses Ungetüm schwächen kann, desto besser“, sagte er kaum verständlich.  
  
„Hältst du das denn noch länger aus?“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Wenn du sie nicht wieder wegsperren und ihnen damit Zeit geben willst, neue Energie anzureichern, muss ich das. Sie sind immer noch mächtig, Hermine.“ Er sah sie aus geröteten Augen an. „Und mit deiner Hilfe schaffe ich das.“  
  
Sie seufzte. „Also machen wir weiter?“  
  
Er nickte. „Ja.“  
  
Sie setzte sich wieder, versuchte dieses Mal eine Position zu finden, in der keines ihrer Körperteile einschlafen würde, und betrat wieder seinen Geist. Severus kehrte zurück in die Endlosschleife seiner Erinnerungen.   
  
Hermine beobachtete immer und immer wieder, wie Voldemort, Professor Dumbledore und Lucius Malfoy in Severus' Geist eindrangen und dabei so brutal vorgingen, dass sie sich innerlich krümmte. Immer wieder brauchte Severus Pausen, die sie ihm (und sich) nur zu gern gab. Es dauerte jedes Mal länger, bis die Konturen sich wieder schärften.   
  
Aber es dauerte auch immer länger, bis eine neue Erinnerung begann. Das erste Mal fiel es ihr nach der dritten oder vierten Wiederholung auf. Ein paar Sekunden lang passierte nichts und sie konnte einen Blick auf Severus' Geist erhaschen, wie sie ihn sonst sah. Sie konnte Gedanken- und Erinnerungsfäden sehen, die vorbeizogen. Dann war da wieder Voldemort.  
  
„Der Strang zerfällt“, murmelte Hermine.  
  
Als Severus die nächste Pause brauchte, sagte sie: „Ich glaube, es funktioniert, Severus. Die Erinnerungen verlieren an Energie, bald können sie sich nicht mehr aneinander festhalten. Sie driften schon auseinander, hast du es gemerkt?“ Natürlich konnte er ihr nicht antworten, aber sie hoffte, dass ein kleines bisschen von ihrer Zuversicht auf ihn übergehen würde. „Du hast es bald geschafft, Severus.“  
  
Und anscheinend gab ihm diese Vorstellung Kraft, denn danach brauchte er keine Pause mehr. Obwohl sie sich alle Erinnerungen noch volle zwei Runden lang anschauen mussten, hielt er durch und dann war es endlich soweit. Der Erinnerungsstrang fiel auseinander, Severus heraus aus der Erinnerung und Hermine zurück in ihren Körper, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie die einzelnen Erinnerungsfäden auseinander drifteten. Diesmal war ihr linker Arm eingeschlafen und ihr Po tat weh. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht.  
  
Severus war aschfahl im Gesicht, sein Hemd war durchgeschwitzt. Er atmete heftig, hatte die Augen geschlossen.   
  
„Brauchst du noch einen Schmerztrank?“, fragte Hermine leise.  
  
„Ja“, hauchte er.  
  
Sie stand auf und holte eine weitere Phiole aus dem Bad. Entkorkte sie und presste sie in seine zitternde Hand. Severus leerte sie langsam, sehr langsam.   
  
„Brauchst du auch einen Trank gegen Übelkeit?“, fragte sie deswegen, als er die Hälfte geschafft hatte und blinzelnd die Augen öffnete.  
  
Wieder schluckte er. „Bitte“, sagte er und presste sich die Faust gegen den Mund.  
  
Diesmal musste Hermine hinuntergehen ins Kellerlabor und den richtigen Trank aus seinem Privatbestand heraussuchen. Sie verzichtete auf ein extra Glas, wollte Severus nicht länger als nötig warten lassen. Ihr Herz schlug schnell von dem Sprint die Treppe hinauf, als sie ihm die geöffnete Phiole entgegenhielt.   
  
Severus starrte sie ein paar Sekunden lang konzentriert an, hielt die Luft an, dann trank er einen großen Schluck und atmete auf.   
  
„Wie geht es dir jetzt?“, fragte Hermine, zog die Beine auf den Sessel und öffnete und schloss ihre linke Hand, die immer noch kribbelte.  
  
„Ich fühl mich wie nach zwei Runden mit den magischen Illusionen“, murmelte er.  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Es war … heftig.“  
  
Er nickte. Sah sie an. „Können wir morgen darüber reden?“  
  
„Natürlich!“, sagte sie. Sah zur Uhr. „Wir waren drei Stunden lang mit diesen Erinnerungen beschäftigt …“   
  
„Fühlte sich an wie dreißig“, murmelte Severus und erhob sich steif aus seinem Sessel.   
  
Hermine sah ihm nach, ehe sie das Feuer im Kamin löschte und ihm die Treppe hinauf folgte.


	44. Kapitel 43

Die darauf folgende Nacht war für sie beide unruhig. Für Severus, weil ihn Albträume und Körpererinnerungen plagten (mehrmals schrak er aus dem Schlaf auf und schaltete das Licht an, um einen Schmerztrank einzunehmen; einmal wurde Hermine vom Schaukeln der Matratze aus tiefem Schlaf gerissen und noch bevor sie wusste, wo und wann sie war, hörte sie, wie er sich im kleinen Bad nebenan übergab); für sie, weil ihre Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu ihrer Mutter wanderten und Tränen ihr den Atem raubten. In dieser Nacht war es Severus, der sich zu ihr umdrehte, wie zufällig seinen Arm um sie legte und sie an sich zog, bis der Schmerz in ihrer Brust etwas weniger wurde.  
  
Am Morgen schlurfte Hermine übermüdet in die Küche. Selbst eine kalte Dusche hatte nur kurzzeitig geholfen, sie schlief beinahe wieder ein, während sie sich Kaffee eingoss.  
  
Severus war vor ihr aufgestanden und saß mit seinem Kaffee-Frühstück am Küchentisch, blätterte durch den Tagespropheten. Er sah genauso mies aus, wie sie sich fühlte: blass, ausgezehrt, mit kleinen Augen. Sein Puls war zu schnell, sie konnte es an seiner Halsschlagader sehen.  
  
„Du musst unbedingt etwas essen, Severus.“  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase, sagte nichts.  
  
„Immer noch Körpererinnerungen?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
„Nein“, grollte er, blätterte die Seite um.  
  
Sie seufzte. „Du weißt, ich respektiere es, dass du mit diesem Problem auf deine Art umgehen möchtest, aber so wie du gerade aussiehst, kann ich das nicht weiter verantworten. Als deine Heilerin möchte ich dich darum bitten, zwei Tropfen vom Trunk des Friedens zu nehmen und dann wenigstens eine Scheibe Toast mit Butter und Marmelade zu essen, bevor du zusammenbrichst. Und es würde dir gut tun, Wasser statt Kaffee zu trinken.“  
  
Er sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.  
  
„Sonst hol ich meine Nadel und du kriegst wieder Beutelnahrung“, drohte Hermine unerschrocken.  
  
Severus hielt ihrem Blick stand, kniff ganz leicht die Augen zusammen. Aber Hermine weigerte sich, ihn dieses Duell gewinnen zu lassen. In diesem Moment war er ihr Patient, sie seine Heilerin – sie wusste, dass sie recht hatte.  
  
Zu diesem Schluss schien er nach einem langen Moment auch zu kommen. Er verdrehte die Augen, stand kommentarlos auf und verließ die Küche für ein paar Minuten. Hermine setzte sich und zog die Zeitung zu sich. Als Severus wiederkam, ging er zur Arbeitsplatte, bereitete sich besagte Scheibe Toast mit Butter und Marmelade zu und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Er aß den Toast auf eine passiv-aggressive Art, den gereizten Blick fast permanent auf Hermine gerichtet. Sie erwiderte ihn gleichmütig. Als er sich den letzten Bissen in den Mund geschoben hatte, rümpfte er die Nase, wischte sich die Krümel von den Händen und zog ihr die Zeitung weg.  
  
„Danke“, sagte sie und achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass nicht die kleinste Spur Sarkasmus darin mitschwang.  
  
Severus brummte und vertiefte sich in einen Artikel über das diesjährige Sommerfest. Er nahm aber das Glas und stellte sich der nächsten Herausforderung.

\- - -

  
Um die Mittagszeit herum hatten sie beide ihr Morgentief weitestgehend überwunden und setzten sich statt vor den Kamin heute mal auf den Absatz zum Hinterhof in die Sonne. Sie hatte ihn darum gebeten, weil sie sich so heftig nach der Wärme auf ihrem Gesicht sehnte, dass es beinahe körperlich wehtat. Nun jedoch starrte sie missmutig den Schuppen an, den Severus immer noch nicht verändert oder (noch besser) abgerissen hatte. Sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab darauf und legte einen Illusionszauber über das schäbige Ding. Es sah jetzt aus wie ein mit Efeu bewachsenes Spalier. Severus' Blick traf sie von der Seite. Sie schwieg beharrlich und betrachtete den Efeu. Zu ihrer Überraschung tat er es ihr kurz darauf gleich.  
  
Die Bilder aus seinen Erinnerungen kreisten durch Hermines Kopf. Sie schauderte. Das Entsetzen über diese brutale Legilimentik, die insbesondere Voldemort praktiziert hatte, war seit gestern Abend nicht kleiner geworden. Sie verabscheute zutiefst, was er sicherlich nicht nur Severus angetan hatte. Aber am lebhaftesten war ihr ein anderer Aspekt der Erinnerungen im Gedächtnis geblieben. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis sie sich traute, die Frage auszusprechen: „Warum bist du ein Todesser geworden?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht mehr“, sagte er, so als hätte er auf genau diese Frage gewartet.  
  
„Doch, du weißt es.“  
  
Severus schloss die Augen. „Es war ein Fehler.“  
  
„Unbestritten“, entgegnete Hermine. „Aber warum hast du ihn gemacht?“  
  
„Es gibt keine guten Gründe dafür.“  
  
„Severus!“, sagte sie und klang dabei etwas schärfer, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
Er sah sie missmutig an. „Ich möchte darüber nicht mit dir reden, Hermine.“  
  
„Warum nicht? Weil ich zu denjenigen gehöre, die Voldemort tot sehen wollte? Weil ich ein Schlammblut bin?“  
  
„Sag nicht dieses Wort!“, herrschte er sie an.  
  
Hermine zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn.  
  
Er wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund, schwieg lange. Die Sekunden zogen zäh an ihnen vorbei, zwei Vögel stritten sich in einem Busch und flatterten davon. „Es ging mir nicht darum, ein Todesser zu sein“, sagte er schließlich leise.  
  
„Sondern?“  
  
Wieder schwieg er. Ein Flugzeug zog einen Kondensstreifen über den blauen Himmel. „Es ging mir nicht um ihre Ideologie. Es ging darum, irgendwo … hinzugehören. Ich war fasziniert von den Dunklen Künsten. Ich kannte … _kenne _mich gut damit aus. Noch besser als mit Tränken.“ Er senkte den Blick. „Ich wollte respektiert werden dafür. Avery und Mulciber taten das, Lucius auch. Sie respektierten mich für das, was ich konnte.“ Er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Die Todesser boten mir die Möglichkeit, das zu tun, wofür ich brannte. In einer Gemeinschaft. Das war es, was ich wollte. Der Name, der darauf klebte, war mir egal.“  
  
Hermine atmete langgezogen aus. Obwohl die Sonne warm war, waren ihre Finger kalt, sie zitterte innerlich. „Du hattest Lily verloren, weil du dich zu sehr mit den Dunklen Künste beschäftigt hattest. Und trotzdem konntest du … das nicht loslassen?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Hermine öffnete den Mund, aber eigentlich wusste sie gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Es war ihr so unverständlich. Nicht das Brennen für ein Thema, aber die Bereitschaft, dafür jemanden aufzugeben, der einem so viel bedeutete. Also klappte sie ihren Mund wieder zu.  
  
Er lächelte freudlos. „Ich sagte dir, es gibt keine guten Gründe dafür.“  
  
„Aber du kanntest doch Voldemorts Ziele, oder?“  
  
Severus beugte sich vor, legte die Arme auf die Knie. „Natürlich. Jeder kannte sie.“  
  
„Wenn Lily dir so viel bedeutet hat, wie konntest du dann …“ Hermine brach ab, presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
  
Severus sah sie an. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos. „Das sagte ich dir schon mal, Hermine. Aus Wut.“ Er atmete langgezogen aus, dann fügte er leise hinzu: „Die schlimmsten Dinge tat ich aus Wut.“ Er verfiel in Schweigen.  
  
Sie musste sich dazu zwingen, den Mund zu halten. Dieses Thema war eines, über das sie sich die ganze Zeit geweigert hatte nachzudenken. Ja, Severus hatte am Ende für ihre Seite gearbeitet und dazu beigetragen, dass sie Voldemort besiegen konnten. Aber es hatte eine Zeit in seinem Leben gegeben, in der er das Gegenteil getan hatte. Und vermutlich hätte er es auch weiterhin getan, wenn nicht Harrys, sondern Nevilles Eltern ermordet worden wären.  
  
Severus' Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Als ich zu den Todessern ging, hatte ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu Lily. Sie hatte sich während unseres fünften Schuljahres von mir abgewandt, nachdem ich … sie ein Schlammblut genannt hatte.“ Er verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Warum hast du das gemacht?“  
  
Er schnaufte. „Auch dafür gibt es keine guten Gründe.“  
  
Sie massierte sich die Stirn. „Severus, mir reichen die _wahren _Gründe und du musst welche gehabt haben.“  
  
Er schien einen Moment lang darüber nachzudenken, ob er ihre Fragen überhaupt beantworten wollte. Er war in keinster Weise dazu verpflichtet, ihr irgendetwas davon zu erzählen, geschweige denn sich vor ihr zu rechtfertigen. Aber sie hoffte, dass er es trotzdem tun würde. Und schließlich verschwand der Anflug von Ärger aus seinen Augen und er wandte den Blick ab. „Potter und Black hatten mich angegriffen auf dem Schulgelände. Damals war der _Levicorpus_ -Zauber sehr beliebt.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „War der nicht deine Erfindung?“  
  
„Ja“, murmelte er bitter und fügte hinzu: „Mir ist die Ironie daran sehr wohl bewusst.“ Er verdrehte die Augen. „Jedenfalls … Dieser Zauber war nur der Höhepunkt unseres … Zusammentreffens. Lily war vorher schon dazu gekommen und hatte den beiden gesagt, sie sollten mich in Ruhe lassen. Ich wollte mich aber selbst verteidigen, wollte, dass sie es endlich lernen, mich zu respektieren. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie aufhören, nur weil Lily sie dazu aufforderte. Im nächsten Moment hing ich kopfüber und …“ Er kämpfte mit dem Wort. „… halbnackt in der Luft. Alle lachten. Sogar Lily musste es sich verkneifen.“ Er fuhr sich Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen. „Sogar Lily …“, wiederholte er bitter. „Ich wollte, dass es ihr genauso wehtut wie mir.“  
  
Hermine seufzte leise.  
  
„Sie hat mir das niemals verziehen. Ich hab mich bei ihr entschuldigt … Ich habe danach nie wieder jemanden so genannt! Aber ich tat es davor. Oft. Sie wusste das und sie wollte nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben.“  
  
Wieder schwieg Hermine. Sie war entsetzt von Severus' Verhalten und sie war genauso entsetzt von Lilys. Wenn jemand Harry oder Ron halbnackt in der Luft hätte hängen lassen, wäre es ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen, darüber zu lachen. Allein der Gedanke daran machte sie fuchsteufelswild und vermutlich hätte sie nicht mal ihren Zauberstab gebraucht, um den Verursacher von den Füßen zu holen. Aber sie hätte auch nicht sagen können, ob sie es einem der beiden hätte verzeihen können, wenn er sie ein Schlammblut genannt hätte.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich damit abgefunden“, fuhr Severus in diesem Moment fort. „Lily kam dann mit Potter zusammen und von dem Moment an _wollte _ich auch nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Ich hakte das Kapitel ab, wandte mich meinen anderen Freunden zu. Ich ließ es nie wieder dazu kommen, dass Potter und Black mich überraschten und demütigten. Ich wurde rücksichtsloser, vergaß Lily und unsere Freundschaft. Dachte ich jedenfalls …“ Er schluckte. „Dann erfuhr ich, dass die beiden heiraten werden.“ Selbst jetzt stand pure Verachtung auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Und du wolltest wieder, dass es ihr genauso wehtut wie dir?“, fragte Hermine mit heiserer Stimme, als Severus auch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit noch schwieg.  
  
„Ja.“ Er spie das Wort aus, verzog den Mund. Dann sah er sie an. „Deswegen wurde ich ein Todesser. Weil ich respektiert werden wollte und weil ich mich rächen wollte. Sowohl an Lily, als auch an meinem Vater. Obwohl ich wusste, was Voldemort plante. Obwohl ich wusste, wie er und seine Anhänger über Menschen wie Lily dachten. Ich habe nie gewollt, dass ihr etwas zustößt. Ich habe das nicht mal für _möglich _gehalten. Sie waren Albus' Leute, ich war überzeugt, er würde auf sie aufpassen! Ich dachte, ich könnte dieses Mal ungestraft wütend sein. Es gab nichts, das mich davon abhielt, es zu versuchen.“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Wann hast du angefangen, diese Entscheidung zu bereuen?“  
  
„Als Lily ins Fadenkreuz geriet“, entgegnete er. „Meinetwegen.“  
  
Sie nickte, damit hatte sie gerechnet. „Heißt das, du wärst ein treuer Todesser geblieben, wenn Voldemort sich nicht für Harry, sondern für Neville entschieden hätte?“  
  
„Möglicherweise“, sagte er. „Ich möchte gern glauben, dass ich auch dann irgendwann erkannt hätte, dass ich dem falschen Herrn diente, aber … ich kann es dir nicht mit Gewissheit sagen.“  
  
Hermine schluckte. Wenn Voldemort sich für Neville entschieden hätte, würde sie jetzt mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht so mit ihm hier sitzen. Und hätte es wohl auch nicht gewollt. Er wäre entweder gestorben oder in Askaban gelandet. „Also …“ Sie räusperte sich. „Also hast du für ihn gearbeitet, auch wenn du eigentlich nicht deswegen ein Todesser geworden bist.“  
  
„Natürlich habe ich das. Wenn man Voldemort einmal die Treue geschworen hatte, verließ man seine Gefolgschaft nur noch tot. Ich war nicht dort, um jemandem zu dienen, aber das störte mich nicht genug, um mich umbringen zu lassen. Ich versuchte, mich von Voldemort selbst fernzuhalten, so gut ich es konnte. Hab versucht, ihn mit meinem Wissen über die Schwarze Magie behilflich zu sein. Unter dem Radar zu fliegen und ihn mit kleinen Diensten zufriedenzustellen.“  
  
„So wie ihm von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Aber dann hatte er es plötzlich auf Lily abgesehen …“  
  
Er sah sie an, lehnte sich zurück gegen die Hauswand. Müde. Sie konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass er es leid war, über diese Dinge zu sprechen. Dass er Jahre, wenn nicht Jahrzehnte damit verbracht hatte, sie in seinem Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen zu wälzen und irgendwann hatte akzeptieren müssen, dass es nichts gab, das diese Dinge ungeschehen machen konnte, egal wie sehr er es wollte. Egal was er dafür tat. Er hatte sechzehn Jahre seines Lebens geopfert, um es zu versuchen. Manche Entscheidungen ließen sich einfach nicht revidieren.  
  
„Danke für deine Antworten“, sagte Hermine.  
  
Severus nickte.  
  
Wieder dachte sie an die Erinnerungen, die sie sich gestern um die fünfmal hatte ansehen müssen. Oder war es sechsmal gewesen? Sie hatte den Überblick verloren. „Du hast dir große Mühe gegeben, Erinnerungen vor Voldemort zu verbergen.“  
  
Severus fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Voldemort hatte die Angewohnheit, bei jeder Legilimentik die Erinnerungen an meinen Vater und was er mit mir getan hat wieder hochzuholen.“ Severus schnaubte. „Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, war ich davon nicht angetan.“  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass Voldemort ein Sadist war, aber warum hat er das getan?“  
  
„Du hast es dir gerade selbst beantwortet.“  
  
„Voldemort war ein Sadist“, murmelte sie nochmal.  
  
Severus nickte. „Es hat ihm Freude bereitet, sich das anzuschauen. Ich hab es gemerkt.“  
  
Hermine wurde übel. „Deswegen war er so wütend, als du ihm einen guten Grund genannt hast, die Erinnerungen zu verbergen.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Und dann hat er selbst diesen guten Grund für seine perversen Freuden genutzt. In mehrfacher Hinsicht.“  
  
Severus verzog den Mund. „Er wäre auch wütend gewesen, wenn es Erinnerungen betroffen hätte, die ihn nicht interessiert haben. Er wollte einfach die Kontrolle.“  
  
Hermine dachte ein paar Herzschläge lang nach. „Rückblickend betrachtet war es gut, dass du dir dieses Recht auf Okklumentik damals erkämpft hast“, überlegte sie.  
  
Ein schmales Lächeln spielte um Severus' Mund. „War es. Es kam ihm nie wieder verdächtig vor, dass ich Erinnerungen vor ihm verbarg. Er wollte mir glauben. Aber warum er sich die Erinnerungen in Lucius' Käfig nie genauer ansehen wollte, verstehe ich tatsächlich nicht. Genauso wie Albus ist auch er nicht der Typ gewesen, der sich von einem Ignorierzauber aufhalten ließ.“  
  
„Vielleicht hat Malfoy es ihm vorher gut genug verkauft. Er hatte schließlich auch ein Interesse daran, dass du nicht darauf aufmerksam wirst.“  
  
„In der Tat“, knurrte er.  
  
Hermine senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände. „Ich hab nichts anderes erwartet von Voldemort, aber dass Malfoy …“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte, ihr wärt Freunde gewesen.“  
  
„Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt waren wir es“, sagte Severus leise.  
  
„Danach nicht mehr?“, fragte Hermine überrascht. Sie hatte gedacht, die Erinnerung wäre mit weggesperrt gewesen.  
  
Anscheinend hatten sich ihre Gedanken auf ihrem Gesicht widergespiegelt, denn Severus lächelte wieder. „Nein, ich konnte mich nicht bewusst daran erinnern. Aber etwas anderes in mir konnte es wohl. Ich war seitdem zurückhaltender in Lucius' Gegenwart, ohne mir erklären zu können warum. Wir haben uns voneinander distanziert, unser Kontakt wurde oberflächlich.“  
  
„Gut“, murmelte Hermine, bevor sie sich davon abhalten konnte.  
  
Severus überhörte es entweder, oder zog es vor, nicht darauf zu reagieren.  
  
Hermine holte schon wieder Luft, um etwas zu fragen, aber dann sah sie Severus kurz die Augen schließen und stockte. Er sah unendlich erschöpft aus, offensichtlich strengte ihn dieses Gespräch sehr an. Dieses Gespräch, dessen Tempo und Themen nicht er bestimmte. Hermine schluckte. Sonst ließ sie ihn reden und erzählen, wenn er sich eine Erinnerung angesehen hatte. Das, was er erzählen wollte, in dem Tempo, das für ihn das richtige war. Dieses Recht hatte sie dieses Mal an sich gerissen und als ihr das jetzt bewusst wurde, schämte sie sich dafür. „Es tut mir leid, Severus“, sagte sie.  
  
Er sah sie irritiert an. „Was meinst du?“  
  
„Ich habe aus den Augen verloren, weswegen ich hier bin. Du solltest erzählen, nicht meine Fragen beantworten.“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab damit gerechnet.“  
  
„Das macht es nicht besser.“  
  
„Mir ist es recht. Ich wäre heute nicht in der Verfassung gewesen zu erzählen. Heute beantworte ich deine Fragen, ein anderes Mal hörst du mir zu.“  
  
Sie zögerte, aber dann nickte sie. „Okay.“  
  
„Also, was wolltest du eben fragen?“  
  
„Professor Dumbledore“, sagte sie.  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Er war nicht brutal, ich habe mich gewehrt. Voldemort war jedes Mal wie eine … Abrissbirne in meinem Kopf. Ich hatte es mir angewöhnt, Widerstand zu leisten, um das etwas abzumildern. Albus musste diesen Widerstand überwinden, ich schaffte es nicht loszulassen.“  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ich finde, auch _das _macht es nicht besser.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Albus hatte nicht die Zeit, eine Woche lang regelmäßig anzufragen und das Vertrauen meines Unterbewusstseins zu gewinnen.“  
  
„Er hätte sie sich nehmen können. Er hat doch sonst auch jedem einen Vertrauensvorschuss gegeben …“  
  
„Deine Meinung von Albus ist nicht mehr die beste“, stellte Severus fest.  
  
„Nein“, gab sie zu.  
  
„Das hätte ihm gefallen“, sagte er und klang dabei etwas abwesend.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Dass du seine Entscheidungen in Frage stellst. Er hat mir mal erzählt, dass er sich wünschte, mehr Leute würden das tun. Es hätte ihm vielleicht helfen können, seine Entscheidungen aus anderen Perspektiven zu sehen.“  
  
„Vielleicht waren einfach alle der gleichen Meinung wie er?“  
  
Severus schnaubte wieder. „Das hab ich auch gesagt.“ Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich kurz. „Er fand, wer seine Entscheidungen ernsthaft hinterfragt, der würde nicht einfach zu demselben Schluss kommen. Er würde mit ihm darüber diskutieren.“  
  
„Und? Hast du mit ihm diskutiert?“  
  
„Ich hab es versucht“, sagte er, „aber von meiner Meinung wollte er meistens nicht so viel hören.“  
  
„Ja“, sagte Hermine verdrießlich, „so was meine ich.“  
  
Severus sah sie an. „Es ist sinnlos, sich heute darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Es lässt sich nicht mehr ändern.“ Und als er das sagte, spürte Hermine, dass er nicht nur von Professor Dumbledore sprach.

\- - -

  
Bevor Hermine abends zu ihrer Nachtschicht ins St.-Mungos aufbrach, hatte sie sich ein paar Stunden hingelegt und Severus, der ihr eigentlich nur Gesellschaft hatte leisten wollen, war irgendwann selbst eingeschlafen. Sie achtete sorgfältig darauf, ihn nicht zu wecken, während sie sich frisch machte.  
  
Er hatte am Nachmittag noch den Trank für Billie fertig gestellt und sie wollte schon disapparieren, als sie ihn auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen sah und einsteckte. Er war von einer klaren irisblauen Farbe und roch wie Schokolade. Nun musste er nur noch für Billie passen.  
  
Es war still, als sie die Station betrat. Keine Patienten im Wartebereich und die Türen zu den Behandlungsräumen standen alle offen. Als Hermines Blick auf den Tresen fiel, erblühte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Penny!“, rief sie überrascht, „Du bist zurück!“  
  
Die junge Frau hinter dem Tresen sah von ihrer Schreibarbeit auf, ihre blauen Augen blitzten. Dann kam sie zu Hermine herumgelaufen und schloss sie in die Arme. „Ja, ich bin seit vorgestern wieder da.“  
  
„Sind die sechs Monate echt schon wieder um?“  
  
Penny nickte. „Ja, sind sie. Das ging echt so schnell …“ Sie zog ein Bild aus ihrem Umhang, auf dem ein feistes Baby zu sehen war, das zahnlos in die Kamera grinste.  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab mir eigentlich geschworen, so was nie zu sagen, aber … Mensch, ist der groß geworden!“  
  
„Ich weiß!“, sagte Penny und zwischen ihrem Stolz lag auch ein bisschen Wehmut. „Mein kleines Baby ist nicht mehr so klein …“  
  
Hermine fasste sie kurz am Arm. „Aber es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist. Ich freu mich!“  
  
„Ich mich auch. Endlich mal wieder was anderes als Windeln …“ Sie steckte das Bild zurück in die Tasche.  
  
„Ich geh mich schnell umziehen, aber nachher musst du unbedingt noch ein bisschen mehr erzählen“, sagte Hermine und wandte sich dem Dienstzimmer zu, während Penny nickte und sich wieder an ihre Schreibarbeit setzte.  
  
Als sie das Zimmer betrat, schrak Patrick aus einem Dämmerschlaf hoch, in den er über seine Akten gebeugt gesunken war. „Ich bin gleich da“, nuschelte er und war schon halb aufgestanden, als er Hermine erkannte. „Merlin sei Dank“, murmelte er und fuhr sich über die müden Augen.  
  
„Anstrengende Schicht?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
Er gähnte. „Nein, gar nicht. Aber meine Frau musste für eine Kollegin einspringen und da meine Kinder nicht viel davon halten, tagsüber zu schlafen, fehlen mir ein paar Stunden. Ich glaube, wenn mehr los gewesen wäre, hätte ich die Schicht besser geschafft.“  
  
„Kenn ich“, sagte Hermine und warf sich ihren Umhang über.  
  
„Dachte ich mir.“ Er lächelte. „Wie geht es dir?“  
  
„Besser. Die freien Tage haben mir gut getan.“ Sie zögerte und stellte sich ein bisschen ungeschickter mit ihrem Umhang an, als sie es sonst getan hätte. Patrick schien zu merken, dass sie etwas ansprechen wollte, denn als sie den Blick hob, sah er sie erwartungsvoll an. „Meinst du, ich könnte meine Stunden vorübergehend reduzieren?“  
  
Er grinste. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das fragst.“  
  
„Was? Warum?“  
  
Schwungvoll zog er ein Pergament zu sich heran und reichte es Hermine. Es war ihr neuer Arbeitsplan. „Weil ich das schon so abgesprochen habe mit der Personalabteilung und hoffte, dass du mir dafür keinen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen wirst.“  
  
Sie überflog den Plan für die nächsten zwei Wochen. Anstatt der Kombination Frühschicht, frei, Spätschicht, die sie ausgehandelt hatte, hatte sie jetzt drei volle Tage frei. „Das ist großartig“, sagte sie. „Danke!“  
  
Patrick winkte ab. „Es ließ sich leider nicht vermeiden, dass du die nächsten sechs Tage arbeiten musst, aber danach sollte es etwas ausgeglichener werden. Rowena hat es mir versprochen.“  
  
„Oh, sie wird begeistert gewesen sein …“  
  
„Jaah … nein. Aber das ist ihr Job.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich sollte ihr trotzdem mal einen Karton Schokofrösche vorbei schicken.“  
  
„Schaden kann es nicht.“ Patrick lachte.  
  
„Aber was hättest du eigentlich gemacht, wenn ich mich geweigert hätte, meine Stunden zu reduzieren?“, fragte Hermine neugierig.  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Meine Machtposition als dein Vorgesetzter ausgenutzt und es dir befohlen.“  
  
„Ehrlich?“  
  
„Nein! Ich hätte dich angefleht, es trotzdem zu tun, damit ich nicht nochmal zu Rowena muss. Ich hab echt Angst vor ihr …“  
  
Hermine grinste.  
  
„Ich treff mich in den nächsten Tagen übrigens auch noch mit zwei Familien, dann kann ich dir bald die ersten Fallbeschreibungen geben.“  
  
„Ich bin gespannt.“  
  
Wieder gähnte er.  
  
„Geh bloß nach Hause, sonst fang ich auch gleich an“, sagte Hermine und faltete ihren Dienstplan zusammen.  
  
Der Großteil ihrer Schicht blieb so ruhig, wie Patricks es gewesen war. Gegen zwei Uhr morgens brachte ein genervter Wirt seinen Stammkunden vorbei, der mehr als einen Feuerwhiskey zu viel getrunken hatte. „Ich mach jetzt Feierabend und in meiner Gaststube kann er schlecht ausnüchtern“, sagte er, wobei sein grauer Schnurrbart wackelte. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie dem Mann danken oder ihm Vorwürfe machen sollte, denn der Patient war so betrunken, dass er ohne die Hilfe des Wirts möglicherweise an seiner Alkoholvergiftung gestorben wäre – andererseits hatte der Wirt ihm erst so viel Alkohol ausgeschenkt. Bevor sie sich entscheiden konnte, war er bereits wieder verschwunden und sie ließ den bewusstlosen Mann in einen Behandlungsraum schweben.  
  
Danach blieb es beinahe beängstigend still und auch wenn sie so ausgiebig mit Penny reden konnte, war sie auf mehr als eine Art froh, Billie zu sehen, als er gegen halb acht die Station betrat. Hermine schickte ihn in einen der Behandlungsräume und holte Severus' Trank, ehe sie ihm folgte. „Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte sie, als sie schwungvoll auf dem Hocker vor der Untersuchungsliege Platz nahm.  
  
„Besser!“, sagte Billie und lächelte tatsächlich. „Die zehn Tropfen am Abend helfen und … na ja, der andere Trank auch.“ Seine Ohren wurden rot. „Ich hab zwar immer noch meine Phasen, aber sie sind kürzer und ich kann das aushalten. Ich weiß, dass das vorbei geht.“  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Das ist großartig! Ich hab auch wie versprochen nochmal mit dem Tränkemeister gesprochen und er hat die Rezeptur etwas angepasst.“ Sie gab ihm die Phiole. „Damit sollten Sie keine der Nebenwirkungen mehr haben und Sie müssen auch nur noch drei Tropfen morgens und sechs abends nehmen.“  
  
„Drei morgens, sechs abends“, wiederholte Billie und nickte.  
  
„Sie werden den Trank auf Dauer nehmen müssen, er kann das Problem leider nicht heilen, sondern nur ein Defizit ausgleichen“, erklärte Hermine zerknirscht.  
  
Doch Billie winkte ab. „Solange ich nur zweimal am Tag ein paar Tropfen nehmen muss, kann ich damit leben.“  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Das war das Ziel.“  
  
„Stimmt.“ Er steckte schmunzelnd die Glasflasche ein.  
  
„Wenn irgendwas ist, kommen Sie unbedingt her. Sie müssen den Trank etwa zwei Wochen, bevor die Flasche leer ist, nachbestellen, es dauert ein wenig, ihn herzustellen. Das können Sie entweder hier machen, über die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse oder direkt beim Tränkemeister, die Kontaktdaten stehen auf der Rückseite der Flasche.“  
  
Billie nickte. „Zwei Wochen vorher, das krieg ich hin.“  
  
„Prima. Haben Sie noch Fragen?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, noch während er nachdachte. „Nein, keine Fragen. Nur ein Dankeschön für Ihre Hilfe!“  
  
„Dafür müssen Sie mir nicht danken, das ist mein Job“, sagte Hermine.  
  
„Doch, muss ich! Ich habe ein paar Leute kennengelernt, während ich … das Euphorie-Elixier genommen hab.“ Er senkte den Blick. „Die meisten von ihnen waren schon mehrmals hier zum Entzug und sind jedes Mal wieder rückfällig geworden, weil niemand das Problem lösen konnte. Sie haben mehr getan als andere Heiler und … Danke!“  
  
Sie lächelte. „Gern geschehen, Billie. Und wenn Sie nochmal einen dieser Leute treffen, sagen sie ihnen, sie sollen herkommen. Ich würde gern versuchen, ihnen auch zu helfen.“  
  
„Das mach ich!“, versprach er und rutschte von der Liege. „Ich sag jetzt mal nicht auf Wiedersehen …“  
  
„Nein, lieber nicht.“ Hermine schüttelte ihm die Hand und sah ihm nach, wie er die Station verließ. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und dieses Mal nicht aus Angst. _Das_ war es, wofür sie diesen Beruf gelernt hatte.


	45. Kapitel 44

Hermine ging die Treppe zum Wohnzimmer hinunter, gähnend, mit zerzausten Haaren und einem viel zu großen T-Shirt über ihrer Schlafshorts. Sie hatte unruhig geschlafen; Severus war heute mit Guinevere verabredet gewesen und so hatte sie nur eine kleine Dosis Trunk des Friedens als Beistand gehabt.   
  
Er saß vor dem Kamin, in dem diesmal jedoch kein Feuer brannte. Obwohl es draußen noch hell war, erreichte das Sonnenlicht nicht die Kaminecke. Ein kleiner leuchtender Ball, der über ihm in der Luft schwebte, beleuchtete die Seiten des Buches, das auf seinem Schoß lag. Aber er las nicht darin. Sein Blick war starr auf den Boden vor sich gerichtet. Er atmete ganz ruhig. Sie stand lange da und beobachtete ihn, bald fast so gedankenverloren wie er.   
  
Dann wandte sie sich um und stieg leise die Stufen hinauf, nur um sie lauter wieder hinunter zu laufen. Als sie dieses Mal um die Ecke bog, sah er ihr entgegen. Sein Blick zuckte kurz zu ihren Haaren und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, so flüchtig, sie hätte es beinahe verpasst. „Was liest du?“, fragte sie, während sie sich zu ihm setzte.  
  
Severus steckte den Finger zwischen die Seiten und hielt das Buchcover so, dass sie es sehen konnte. Es war ein italienisches Buch. Hermine sah ihn unzufrieden an, er hingegen schien seinen Spaß zu haben. „Es ist ein Fachbuch über psychoaktive Trankzutaten“, ließ er sich dann doch noch dazu herab, ihr zu antworten.   
  
„Für Tränke wie den für Billie?“   
  
Severus nickte.   
  
„Er war heute morgen zur Kontrolle da.“ Sie gähnte verstohlen. „Die Dosisanpassung hat geholfen, er stellt jetzt auf deinen Trank um. Gut dass er den Muggelwirkstoff nicht erst entgiften muss, sonst hätte ich ein Problem gehabt.“ Sie dachte an die Prozedur, die Severus damals ihrer Mutter verordnet hatte. Das hätte definitiv Fragen aufgeworfen, die sie nur ungern beantwortet hätte.  
  
„Hast du ihm gesagt, dass er sich für Nachschub rechtzeitig melden muss?“  
  
„Ja, Severus, ich hab daran gedacht.“ Er hatte es ihr schließlich gefühlte dreißig Mal gesagt. „Billie hat mir erzählt, dass er noch andere Betroffene kennengelernt hat, während er das Euphorie-Elixier genommen hat.“  
  
„Das dachte ich mir.“  
  
Hermine sah auf ihre Hände hinab. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll sie zu mir schicken, wenn er sie nochmal trifft.“  
  
„Auch das dachte ich mir.“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich will ihnen helfen – oder es wenigstens versuchen.“  
  
„Glaubst du, dieser Trank hilft jedem von ihnen?“  
  
„Vermutlich nicht. Psychiatrische Medikamente sind ein bisschen kniffelig, manchmal muss man ein paar verschiedene Wirkstoffe ausprobieren. Ich muss mich da noch genauer einarbeiten.“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Mir macht es bloß Sorgen, dass Medikamente – seien es nun die Muggelwirkstoffe oder deine magischen Varianten davon – nicht für jeden die Lösung sind. Manchen würde eine Gesprächstherapie besser helfen als ein Trank und das kann ich ihnen nicht bieten …“  
  
„Du bietest es mir“, wandte Severus ein.  
  
„Das kann man nicht vergleichen. Meine Aufgaben bei dir bestehen hauptsächlich darin, die Erinnerungen aus dem Käfig zu lassen, dir bei körperlichen Beschwerden zu helfen und dir zuzuhören. Für den Rest findest du deinen Weg lieber allein. Wie du selbst gesagt hast, du bist ein erwachsener, selbstständig denkender Mensch. Das gilt nicht für jeden.“ Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hand. „Ich bin keine Therapeutin. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, eine zu werden!“ Sie fühlte sich genötigt, das klarzustellen, weil es um Severus' Mundwinkel schon wieder zuckte. „Wir müssen die Gesetzesänderung unbedingt durchkriegen, um diese Lücke zu füllen.“  
  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr dann auch einen von Billies Bekannten interviewen, um auf dieses Defizit hinzuweisen.“  
  
„Ja …“, sagte sie gedankenverloren, wischte sich über die Augen. „Ich werd darüber mal mit Patrick sprechen, wenn sich jemand meldet. Wie geht es dir?“  
  
Severus atmete tief durch und legte das Buch weg. „Als erwachsener, selbstständig denkender Mensch versuche ich gerade, meinen Weg zu finden“, sagte er, wieder mit diesem Lächeln.  
  
„Du scheinst gute Laune zu haben.“  
  
„Die ist magischen Ursprungs“, gab er zu. „Ich hab vorhin eine Charge Euphorie-Elixier für die Apotheke zubereitet, die Stunden danach sind … erhellend.“  
  
„Huh!“, machte Hermine. „Warum sagst du mir nicht Bescheid? Ich kann auch ein bisschen gute Laune gebrauchen …“  
  
„Du musstest schlafen.“  
  
Sie kniff gespielt getroffen die Augen zusammen. „Das nehm ich persönlich.“   
  
„Natürlich“, entgegnete er schmunzelnd. „Ich hab dir eine Phiole aufgehoben.“  
  
„Nein!“, rief sie mit großen Augen.  
  
„Das darfst du auch persönlich nehmen.“  
  
Hermine grinste, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Zu dumm, dass ich nachher wieder ins St.-Mungos muss …“  
  
„Ja, deine Euphorie wird warten müssen.“  
  
Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ein Jammer … Möchtest du über die Legilimentik-Erinnerungen sprechen?“  
  
Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Du kannst gute Laune nicht einfach so stehen lassen, oder?“  
  
„Du kannst auch nein sagen“, erinnerte sie ihn.  
  
„Schon klar“, grollte er, während die Leichtigkeit von ihm abzufallen schien wie getrockneter Schlamm. Er wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Es vermischt sich viel im Moment. Da sind nicht nur die Legilimentik-Erinnerungen, sondern auch die Erinnerungen an …“ Er brach ab und presste die Lippen aufeinander.   
  
„An den sexuellen Missbrauch?“, bot Hermine an und glaubte, ihn leicht zusammenzucken zu sehen.   
  
„Ja“, sagte er gepresst.   
  
„Es hätte mich überrascht, wenn es nicht so wäre.“ Sie seufzte. „Man kann jemanden auf mehr als eine Art vergewaltigen.“   
  
Severus schloss die Augen. Sein Mund war so angespannt, dass seine Lippen ganz weiß wurden. Wie ein Damm, den er nur unter Aufbietung aller Kraft davon abhalten konnte zu brechen. Und dann schien er ein Ventil zu öffnen und die Worte strömten langsam aus ihm heraus: „Ich hatte diese Fantasie, wenn ich … in diesem Schuppen war. Meine Mutter hatte mir einiges von Hogwarts erzählt, nur Gutes. Ich stellte mir vor, ich wäre dort und nicht hier. Ich stellte mir vor, ich säße mit meinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der Großen Halle. Ich stellte mir vor, ich würde auf einem Besen fliegen und Quidditch spielen. Ich stellte mir vor, ich würde alles andere hinter mir lassen. Ich hatte all diese Bilder in meinem Kopf …“ Er fuhr sich über den Mund. „Sie waren viel realer als das, was tatsächlich passierte in dieser Zeit. Bevor Lucius die Erinnerungen weggesperrte, dachte ich, das wäre es, was ich in diesem Schuppen getan habe. Tagträumereien …“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Jetzt ist das alles weg. Jetzt ist da nur noch die Wahrheit. Ich … hätte die Bilder gern zurück.“  
  
Hermine hing an seinen Lippen, sie hatte ihn vorher noch nie so erzählen hören. Ihr wurde der Hals eng und sie wischte sich über die Augen.   
  
Severus schluckte, als er es sah. „Tut mir leid“, sagte er, wandte den Blick ab.  
  
„Das muss es nicht“, versicherte sie ihm. „Ich wünschte nur, deine Zeit in Hogwarts wäre dann tatsächlich so geworden, wie du es dir vorgestellt hattest.“  
  
Severus schnaubte. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so wird. Aber ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass es nur eine andere Variante dessen wird, dem ich zu entkommen versuchte – inklusive des Mordversuchs.“  
  
Hermine seufzte. Und dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Warum war diese Erinnerung eigentlich nicht weggesperrt?“  
  
„Welche Erinnerung?“  
  
„Die an deine Begegnung mit Remus Lupin in Werwolf-Gestalt.“  
  
„Sie schien Lucius vielleicht nicht schlimm genug …“  
  
„Nein, das kann nicht sein“, entgegnete Hermine sofort. „Ich erinnere mich daran, wie du in der Heulenden Hütte und später im Krankenflügel reagiert hast. Ich hab es damals nicht verstanden, aber später schon. Dieses Erlebnis war für dich genauso schlimm wie vieles, das du zu Hause erlebt hast.“  
  
Severus sah sie an. Lange. Er sah aus, als hätte er gerade den Faden verloren. Als hätten ihre Worte einen Nerv getroffen. Dann blinzelte er. „Ich weiß nicht, warum Lucius sie nicht mit weggesperrt hat. Ich hab es ihm nicht gerade leicht gemacht, vielleicht hat er sie übersehen. Oder sie ist ihm entwischt, das ist dir auch passiert.“  
  
Hermine nickte langsam. „Hast du seitdem schon mal mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?“  
  
Severus lächelte kurz. „Ja. In dieser Nacht damals hat Albus erkannt, was er von mir verlangte, als er mir verbot, jemandem davon zu erzählen.“  
  
„Hat er …“ Sie zögerte, straffte dann aber ihre Haltung. „Hat er es deswegen einfach hingenommen, dass du deinen Schülern erzählt hast, dass Remus ein Werwolf war?“  
  
Wieder traf sie sein Blick, aber diesmal lag etwas Verschlagenes darin. „Er hat es nicht hingenommen, er hat es mir _erlaubt_.“  
  
Hermine schnaufte perplex. „Er hat _was_?“  
  
Severus stützte den Kopf in die Hand und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Hab ich also endlich diese eine Sache gefunden, die du noch nicht durchschaut hast“, sagte er langsam. Er schien es sehr zu genießen.  
  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich war vierzehn, tut mir leid, dass da auch mal was an mir vorbeigegangen ist.“  
  
„Dir sei verziehen“, entgegnete er großzügig.  
  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Warum hat Professor Dumbledore so was erlaubt? Lupin hat danach nie wieder einen Job gefunden!“  
  
„Das hatte er vorher auch nicht. Was glaubst du, warum er einen Posten übernommen hat, auf dem sich seit Jahrzehnten niemand länger als ein Jahr gehalten hat und der schon mindestens eine Lehrkraft das Leben gekostet hat?“   
  
„ _Mindestens_?“, fragte Hermine entsetzt.  
  
Severus verzog das Gesicht. „In ein, zwei Fällen waren die Beweise nicht ganz eindeutig …“  
  
Sie lachte nervös, hoffte, dass das ein Scherz war, aber Severus' Blick blieb ernst. „Also … wolltest du die Stelle eigentlich nie?“  
  
„Ich wollte sie nie mehr, als ich die Stelle für Zaubertränke wollte.“  
  
Hermine blinzelte. Sprachlos.  
  
„Und Lupin … Er _musste _Hogwarts verlassen“, kehrte Severus dann zum Thema zurück. „Er hatte bewiesen, dass er nicht garantieren konnte, keine Gefahr für die Schüler zu sein. Außerdem hatte er Albus' Vertrauen missbraucht. Er hatte ihm nie erzählt, dass Black ein Animagus war und wusste, wie er unbemerkt aufs Gelände kommen konnte. Und Albus hat Lupins Vertrauen missbraucht, indem er damals nicht dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Blacks Fall besser untersucht wurde, obwohl er als Mitglied des Zaubergamots dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Lupin musste gehen und mich sein Geheimnis öffentlich machen zu lassen, war gleichzeitig Albus' Entschuldigung für das Schweigen, das er sich vorher von mir erpresst hatte, als auch seine Strafe für Lupin.“  
  
„Strafe?“, fragte Hermine mit großen Augen dazwischen.  
  
„Natürlich. Albus hat Ungehorsam gern bestraft. Ist dir das nie aufgefallen?“ Ein etwas spöttisches Lächeln stand um seine Lippen. „ _Warum _hat er Blacks Fall nicht genauer untersuchen lassen? Black war ein fähiger Kämpfer für den Orden. Es wäre doch dumm, einfach zu schlucken, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hatte, vor allem weil Albus sehr gut wusste, wie nah Black und Potter sich gestanden haben. Aber wenn Black nicht die Seiten gewechselt hatte, dann hatten die beiden den Geheimniswahrer geändert, ohne Albus zu informieren. Egal wie es gewesen war, er konnte mit Black nichts anfangen.“  
  
„Also hat er ihn einfach unschuldig in Askaban sitzen lassen?“, fragte sie entsetzt.  
  
„Es macht den Eindruck, oder? Ich habe Albus nie danach gefragt, Black war mir egal. Aber nachdem ihr erfahren habt, wie es wirklich gewesen ist, hat mich das nachdenklich gemacht.“  
  
Sie schluckte schwer, ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihre Rippen. Aber Severus hatte recht, es machte diesen Eindruck. Vor allem wenn sie dann noch überlegte, wie Professor Dumbledore mit Severus umgegangen war. Dass er Severus dazu erpresst hat, für ihn zu spionieren. Dass er ihn gezwungen hat, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Dass er dem Gerücht, Severus wollte lieber Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten, aber Professor Dumbledore vertraue ihm dafür nicht genug, nie Einhalt geboten hat. Ja, wenn man es so betrachtete, machte es wirklich den Eindruck, als hätte Professor Dumbledore Ungehorsam bestraft.  
  
Sie hob den Blick. „Dir zu erlauben, Remus' Geheimnis öffentlich zu machen, war trotzdem grausam“, sagte sie.  
  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erwarte keine unvoreingenommene Meinung dazu von mir. Wie du weißt, habe ich mich dem nicht verweigert.“  
  
„Würdest du es heute genauso tun?“  
  
„Unter den Umständen von damals? Ja. Wie gesagt, Lupin hatte vorher genauso wenig einen Job wie hinterher, er musste Hogwarts sowieso verlassen … Es wäre nichts anders gewesen, wenn ich weiterhin geschwiegen hätte, also hab ich diese Genugtuung mitgenommen. Es gab sie selten genug.“ Ein Muskel auf seinem Nasenrücken zuckte. „Außerdem hat es Lupin und Albus die Ablenkung verschafft, die sie brauchten, damit niemand so genau auf ihr eigenes Fehlverhalten guckt. Das und Potters Vertrauen. Lupin wollte unbedingt von Potter gemocht werden – und Albus war darauf angewiesen.“  
  
Hermine merkte erst, dass sie ihn anstarrte, als Severus die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Und dich durfte Harry hassen …“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Es war mir herzlich egal, was Potter von mir hielt“, sagte Severus unwirsch. „Aber ja, Voldemort hat es sich ein Jahr später höchst erfreut angesehen.“  
  
Sie atmete scharf aus und fuhr sich über den Mund. Starrte in den kalten Kamin. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als stünde nichts mehr an seinem Platz. Und gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, warum sie darauf nicht allein gekommen war. Es war so logisch …  
  
Sie riss sich blinzelnd aus ihren Gedanken. „Entschuldige, dass wir so abgeschweift sind.“  
  
Er machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Ich lasse mich im Moment gern ablenken.“  
  
„Ja, das merke ich. Möchtest du trotzdem wieder zum ursprünglichen Thema zurückkommen?“  
  
Severus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich denke nicht, dass dafür ausreichend Zeit ist angesichts der Tatsache, dass du vor Schichtbeginn noch eine Verabredung mit deinen Haaren hast …“ Wieder lächelte er, als er das Chaos auf ihrem Kopf betrachtete.  
  
Er hatte recht. In einer Dreiviertelstunde sollte sie anfangen zu arbeiten und als sie gedankenverloren in ihre Haare fasste, erinnerte sie sich an ihr Spiegelbild von vorhin. Sie seufzte. „Aber wir kommen darauf zurück!“  
  
„Natürlich“, sagte er und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er das nun ehrlich oder ironisch meinte.  
  


\- - -

  
Nach einer leidlich interessanten Nachtschicht, dessen Höhepunkt ein Zauberer Ende vierzig war, der in einen Snargaluff-Stumpf verwickelt auf einem Bein zur Station hereinhüpfte, traf Hermine sich mit Ginny zum Frühstück. Drei Stunden verbrachten sie allein schon in dem heimeligen Lokal und unterhielten sich, als hätten sie einander seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Danach bummelten sie ausgiebig durch die Winkelgasse, besuchten Ron und George bei _Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ und während Ginny sich bei _Qualität für Quidditch_ die neusten Besen zeigen ließ, ging Hermine zu _Flourish & Blotts_; sie verließ das Geschäft mit fünf neuen Büchern und so vielen Galleonen weniger, dass sie die Quittung schnell in einem Mülleimer verschwinden ließ, bevor Ginny sie sehen konnte.   
  
Was sich als völlig unnötig erwies, denn auch Ginny verließ _Qualität für Quidditch_ mit einem großen Paket und roten Ohren. „Ich sag nichts, wenn du nichts sagst“, murmelte sie, als sie Hermine gegenüberstand.  
  
„Deal“, entgegnete Hermine und beide grinsten sich verstohlen an, ehe sie weitergingen.   
  
Als sie nachmittags bei Severus aus dem Kamin stieg, war er noch nicht zurück, sie selbst nach diesem langen Tag aber so müde, dass sie ohne Umwege ins Bett ging und beinahe augenblicklich einschlief.   
  
Sie träumte von Voldemort, der hinter einem Regal von _Flourish & Blotts_ auf sie lauerte. Sie träumte von ihrer Mutter, die Voldemorts gackerndes Lachen lachte, bevor sie ihr ins Gesicht schlug. Und sie träumte von der Winkelgasse voller Hexen und Zauberer, die sich alle plötzlich mit leerem Blick zu ihr umdrehten und die Zauberstäbe hoben.  
  
Aus diesem letzten Traum weckte sie ein Schaukeln. „Schlaf weiter“, sagte Severus leise, während er sich auf die Seite drehte. Es wurde ruhig und diese Ruhe erstreckte sich bis in ihren Schlaf.   
  
Aber offensichtlich nicht bis in Severus' Schlaf.   
  
Hermine wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit zwischen dem einen und dem anderen Aufwachen vergangen war. Gefühlt waren es Sekunden gewesen. Severus schrie, bis er wach genug war, um es unterdrücken zu können. Dann war es nur noch ein Keuchen.   
  
Sie schaltete das Licht ein und sah sich blinzelnd zu ihm um. Severus saß aufrecht im Bett, die Beine angewinkelt, die Hände in die Haare vergraben. Er zitterte. „Brauchst du einen Schmerztrank?“, fragte Hermine; ihre Stimme klang undeutlich, sie war noch nicht richtig wach.  
  
„Ja“, murmelte er, dann: „Nein!“  
  
Hermine hielt inne. „Ja oder nein?“  
  
„Nein.“ Auch er war nur schwer zu verstehen.  
  
Irgendwo ganz hinten in ihrem Verstand hatte Hermine das vage Gefühl, dass sie dieser Entscheidung mehr Beachtung schenken sollte, aber es wurde überlagert von der Notwendigkeit, eine Alternative zu dem Schmerztrank zu finden. „Ich hol dir einen kalten Waschlappen“, murmelte sie schließlich und ging torkelnd ums Bett herum ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Sie machte einen Waschlappen nass und bevor sie ihn Severus gab, belegte sie ihn mit einem Zauber, der ihn kühl halten würde. Weil er immer noch den Kopf in den Händen verbarg, berührte sie ihn an der Schulter.  
  
Severus zuckte keuchend zurück, begleitet von einem gequälten Blick.  
  
„Entschuldige.“ Sie hielt ihm den Waschlappen hin; er nahm ihn nach kurzem Zögern und presste ihn sich gegen die Stirn. Sie hörte ihn leise stöhnen.  
  
Hermine ging zurück zu ihrer Seite des Bettes und setzte sich andersherum darauf, winkelte ebenfalls die Beine an und schlang die Arme darum. Mit schweren Augen beobachtete sie Severus und lächelte trotz allem ein bisschen. Seine nachwachsenden Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab.  
  
„Bitte rede mit mir“, bat er nach ein paar Minuten.   
  
Sie blinzelte mehrmals, als würde das den Gedankenfluss in ihrem Kopf anregen. „Ähm … Willst du deine Haare wieder abschneiden?“ Es war das erste, was ihr einfiel und sie errötete prompt.  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte er undeutlich. „Aber irgendwas muss ich wohl damit machen …“  
  
„Ich mag es, dass sie nachwachsen.“ Noch so eine Bemerkung, die ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht trieb. „Aber das ist natürlich deine Entscheidung …“, fügte sie schnell hinzu.  
  
Severus schnaubte leise. „Natürlich …“  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sie fieberhaft über ein anderes Thema nachdachte. „Wie kam es, dass du deine Ausbildung in Italien gemacht hast?“   
  
„Da gab es den besten Lehrmeister.“  
  
„Hast du davor oder danach angefangen, dich komplett schwarz zu kleiden?“  
  
Er hob den Blick, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass er sie richtig verstanden hatte. „Davor“, sagte er dann ölig.   
  
Hermine lächelte. „War bestimmt warm am Strand …“  
  
Er fuhr sich über die Augen. „Ich habe nicht einmal den Strand gesehen.“  
  
Hermine schnappte fassungslos nach Luft. „Wie kannst du nur?“  
  
„Zwischen Todessertreffen, Unterricht und Prüfungen blieb dafür leider keiner Zeit mehr“, sagte er und faltete den Waschlappen in der Mitte, eher ihn sich in den Nacken presste.   
  
„Was war ursprünglich dein Ziel?“   
  
Wieder sah er sie irritiert an.   
  
„Na, Lehrer wolltest du ja offensichtlich nicht werden“, fügte sie daher hinzu.  
  
„Bevor oder nachdem ich meine Heiler-Ausbildung abgebrochen habe?“  
  
Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du wolltest Heiler werden?“ Sie hatte gedacht, sein Wissen war reinem Interesse am Thema entsprungen. Dass er eine Ausbildung begonnen hatte, hatte sie nicht gewusst.  
  
„Ja“, sagte er, stützte den Kopf in die Hand. „Was glaubst du, warum Poppy mich damals zu deinem Fall hinzugezogen hat?“  
  
„Sie sagte, du …“ Ein Gähnen unterbrach sie. „… du würdest dich besser mit den Tränken auskennen als sie.“  
  
Er stieß scharf Luft durch die Nase. „Das war gelogen, sie kennt sich hervorragend aus. Aber manchmal zog sie mich zu schwierigen Fällen hinzu, um eine Überweisung ans St.-Mungos zu vermeiden.“   
  
„Warum hast du die Ausbildung abgebrochen?“   
  
„Voldemort wollte es so. Ich sollte etwas Produktiveres lernen …“ Er schnaubte.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was an der Heilkunde unproduktiv wäre“, sagte Hermine verstimmt.  
  
Severus wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Ganz einfach: Wenn er einen Heiler gebraucht hätte, dann hätte er einen entführt. Der Eid zwingt euch dazu zu helfen, egal wer der Patient ist. Ein Tränkemeister untersteht keinem Eid, er kann seine Mitarbeit verweigern. Und Tränke brauchte Voldemort häufiger als Heiler.“  
  
Hermine dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Tut mir leid, dass er das von dir verlangt hat.“  
  
„Er hat schlimmeres verlangt“, murmelte Severus und drückte den Rücken durch. „Und ich begeistere mich auch für die Trankkunde. Ich habe nicht mal was gegen das Lehren. Nur gegen die Dummköpfe, die ich unterrichten musste.“  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Also wärst du zufrieden gewesen, wenn du nur die UTZ-Klassen hättest unterrichten müssen?“  
  
Er atmete langsam aus. „Sagen wir zufriedener …“ Beugte den Kopf nach rechts und nach links. „Eigentlich wollte ich dann forschen. Neue Tränke entwickeln, alte verbessern.“  
  
„Ja, das könnte ich mir auch gut für dich vorstellen. Bei Libatius Borage ist es dir jedenfalls gelungen …“ Sie dachte an ihr sechstes Schuljahr und wie frustrierend es gewesen war, dass die Tränke, die sie nach dem Buch von Libatius Borage gebraut hatte, allesamt schlechter geraten waren als die, die Harry mit Severus' Korrekturen zustande gebracht hatte.  
  
„Libatius Borage war ein Idiot“, sagte Severus mit dunkler Stimme. „Ich weiß nicht, warum Slughorn so hartnäckig dieses Buch benutzt hat.“  
  
„Du hast nie ein Buch benutzt“, überlegte Hermine. Vor ihren müden Augen konnte sie quasi sehen, wie Severus die Anweisungen an die Tafel zauberte.  
  
Ein durchtriebener Ausdruck glitt über sein Gesicht. „Es gab kein Buch, das die Tränke so gelehrt hätte, wie ich sie braue. Wenn ich schon Dummköpfe unterrichten musste, dann wenigstens richtig.“  
  
Sie lächelte. „Es ist noch nicht zu spät, um zu forschen und ein paar … Idioten zu korrigieren.“  
  
„Ja“, murmelte er und verfiel in Schweigen.  
  
Hermine schob die Dinge, die er ihr erzählt hatte, von einer Ecke ihres Verstandes in die andere. „Dauert eine Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister nicht länger als zwei Jahre?“  
  
„Sie dauert drei. Länger, wenn man seinen Meister machen will.“  
  
„Wie konntest du dann schon mit 21 als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, wenn du vorher noch eine Heiler-Ausbildung angefangen hattest?“, fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Du bist nicht der einzige Streber gewesen, der Hogwarts durchlaufen hat.“  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Mein Lehrmeister hat schnell gemerkt, dass ich dem Lehrplan weit voraus war. Er hat mich gefördert und dafür gesorgt, dass ich meine Prüfung früher ablegen durfte. Den Meistertitel hab ich parallel zum Unterrichten in Hogwarts gemacht. Man muss kein Meister sein, um in Hogwarts zu unterrichten.“  
  
„Beeindruckend.“  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Die Heilerausbildung dauert auch nicht nur zwei Jahre, Hermine.“  
  
„Stimmt. Aber ich habe vorher auch Muggelmedizin studiert. Mir fehlte nur noch die magische Seite.“  
  
Severus zog die Schultern hoch. „Mir fehlte nur noch, was Bücher einen nicht lehren konnten.“  
  
Sie lächelte. „Geht es dir besser?“, fragte sie dann.  
  
„Ja.“ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Wann ist schlafen bloß so anstrengend geworden?“  
  
„Bei mir ist es fünf Wochen und zwei Tage her, bei dir etwas länger“, entgegnete Hermine und legte das Kinn auf ihre Knie. Sie verlor sich in ihre Gedanken, ihre Müdigkeit, das Halbdunkel und Severus' Nähe ließen sie entspannen. Irgendwann rutschte sein Fuß ein Stück über die Matratze und sie zuckte zusammen, sah blinzelnd zu ihm auf.  
  
Das Licht reflektierte in seinen Augen, als sie seinem Blick begegnete. „Das Interview war härter für dich, als du erwartet hattest, oder?“  
  
Hermine zuckte ein bisschen zusammen. „Ja“, hauchte sie und schloss die Augen.   
  


\- - -

  
Am nächsten Morgen schob Severus ihr wortlos den Tagespropheten entgegen, als Hermine sich mit einer Scheibe Toast und einem Becher Kaffee in den Händen zu ihm setzte. Sie wollte ihn schon fragen, was sie sich ansehen sollte, da fiel ihr die Schlagzeile ins Auge und sie verschluckte sich beinahe an einem Toastkrümel:  
  
 **„ Mit Muggelmedizin hätte ich meine Urenkel aufwachsen sehen können.“**  
 _Eloise Ingram (82) erblindete vor zehn Jahren aufgrund einer Erkrankung, für die die magische Welt keine Behandlung kennt._  
  
Ruby und Leo sind siebenjährige blonde Zwillinge mit braunen Augen und einer Handvoll Sommersprossen. Ellis hingegen ist fünf und hat rabenschwarzes Haar und hellblaue Augen; er wird einmal Herzen brechen. Das ist das Bild, das Eloise Ingram (82) von ihren jüngsten Urenkeln im Kopf hat. Ein Puzzle aus Details, das doch immer nur ein vages Abbild der Realität ist. Für sie sind ihre Urenkel nur Stimmen und Lachen, der Geruch von Schokolade an den Fingern und das Kitzeln von Haaren in ihrem Gesicht, denn gesehen hat sie sie nie. Sie alle mussten lernen, dass „Guck mal, Oma!“ eine Aufforderung ist, der Eloise nicht folgen kann.  
  
„Ich hab das erst gar nicht bemerkt“, erzählt sie, „Erst als ich immer weniger von dem mitbekam, was in meinem Augenwinkel passierte, wurde mir klar, dass was nicht stimmt mit meinen Augen.“ Sie ging daraufhin ins St.-Mungo-Hospital und ließ sich untersuchen, aber das Ergebnis war niederschmetternd: „Sie sagten mir, dass ich immer weniger werde sehen können. Eine Behandlung gäbe es nicht, die einzige Möglichkeit wäre ein magisches Auge gewesen.“ Es schüttelt sie bei der Vorstellung. „Die fand ich immer schon gruselig und meinen Urenkeln wäre es genauso gegangen. Dann lieber so.“ Bei diesen Worten greift Eloises Mann Nicholas (85) nach ihrer Hand. Er ist schweigsam, sagt nur das, worauf es ankommt, aber die beiden scheinen keine Worte mehr zu brauchen, um miteinander zu kommunizieren.   
  
„Ich wünschte, ich hätte damals gewusst, dass die Muggel einen Namen haben für diese Krankheit. Dass sie sogar eine Behandlung dafür kennen. Dann hätte ich meine Urenkel aufwachsen sehen können“, sagt sie und räumt die Bilder der Kinder weg, die Nicholas für meinen Besuch herausgesucht hatte. Die Reihenfolge, in der die Bilder lagen, hatte er vorher mit seiner Frau abgesprochen. Damit sie mir selbst erzählen kann, wer auf den Bildern zu sehen ist.   
  
Glaukom ist der Name, den die Muggel für Eloises Erkrankung haben. Grüner Star. Es gibt Mittel dagegen, 'Medikamente' nennen die Muggel sie. Sie sind keine Heilung, aber sie können das Fortschreiten verlangsamen, in manchen Fällen auch stoppen. „Mit Hilfe der Muggel-Medikamente wäre Mrs Ingram vermutlich niemals erblindet“, sagt Heilerin Hermine Granger (31).  
  
Auf die Frage, ob sie es sich zugetraut hätte, sich unauffällig in der Muggelwelt zu bewegen, lacht sie trocken. „Natürlich! Ich kenne genug muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer, irgendjemand hätte mir schon dabei geholfen. Wir sind nicht so unbeholfen, wie das Ministerium glaubt!“  
  
Tatsächlich ist die Ablehnung von Muggelmethoden, gerade im Bereich der Heilkunst, noch immer groß. Immer wieder gibt es Fälle, in denen das St.-Mungo-Hospital nicht helfen kann. Niemand möchte sich mit dem Gedanken auseinandersetzen, dass die Muggel manche Probleme besser lösen können als wir. Niemand will hören, dass die Muggel Behandlungen für Augenkrankheiten gefunden haben, von denen wir nur träumen können. „Das betrifft nur Einzelfälle“, erklärt mir ein Mitarbeiter des Muggelverbindungsbüros, der anonym bleiben möchte. Auf die Frage, ob es sich denn für Einzelfälle nicht lohnen würde, existierende Behandlungsmethoden in Anspruch zu nehmen, selbst wenn sie von Muggeln entwickelt wurden, erhalte ich keine Antwort mehr. Auch sonst ist das Ministerium zu keiner Stellungnahme bereit.  
  
„Sie haben meiner Frau einen Teil ihres Lebens genommen.“ Das sind die einzigen Worte, die Nicholas während meines gesamten Besuches sagt. Darauf kommt es an.  


_ von Margaret Hobbs _

  


In Hermines Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Die Zeitung zitterte in ihren Händen.   
  
Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass bald der erste Artikel veröffentlicht werden würde. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass er provokant sein würde. Aber ihn schwarz auf weiß im Tagespropheten zu lesen, war etwas ganz anderes. Etwas rieselte eiskalt in ihren Magen. Sie würden diesen Antrag stellen. Sie würden sich mit dem Ministerium und Jahrhunderte alten Vorurteilen anlegen.   
  
Noch immer hüstelnd hob sie ihren Blick. Anscheinend spiegelten sich diese Gedanken auf ihrem Gesicht wider, denn Severus schmunzelte. „Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.“  
  
Hermine schluckte schwer. „Ich weiß. Ich glaub, ich krieg ne Panikattacke …“  
  
„Nein, kriegst du nicht“, sagte er einfach und zog die Zeitung wieder zu sich, nippte an seinem Kaffee.   
  
„Das ist alles?“, fragte Hermine mit einer Spur Empörung in der Stimme.  
  
Er sah sie an. „Offensichtlich reicht es. Besonders panisch wirkst du jedenfalls nicht.“ Und dann wagte er es auch noch, eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.  
  
Hermine schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Schließlich presste sie die Lippen aufeinander und funkelte ihn an. „Sei froh, dass ich jetzt zur Arbeit muss!“  
  
„Hättest du mich sonst mit deiner Sprachlosigkeit erstickt?“, fragte er herausfordernd.  
  
„Nein …“, sagte sie gedehnt und stand auf. „Ich hätte deine Trankzutaten durcheinander gebracht!“  
  
Severus riss die Augen auf. „Das wagst du nicht!“  
  
„Wetten?“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, aber bevor sie sich abwandte und ins St.-Mungos disapparierte, konnte sie noch ein kleines Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielen sehen.


	46. Kapitel 45

Der Tag im St.-Mungos war anstrengend. Nicht wegen der Patienten und auch nicht von Anfang an; ihre Kollegen aus der Nachtschicht hatten den Tagespropheten noch nicht in die Finger bekommen, sie kannten den Artikel nicht. Aber Leslie, mit dem sie heute eingeteilt war, hatte ihn sehr wohl gelesen. Genauso wie Penny und Pauline. Und sie alle bestürmten Hermine.  
  
Sie hatte gar nicht erst versucht, irgendetwas zu leugnen, immerhin stand ihr Name im Artikel. Aber sie erzählte noch nichts genaueres von den Plänen, die Patrick und sie schmiedeten, denn offensichtlich hatte das Ministerium seine Ohren auch im St.-Mungos.   
  
Und wären es nur die Kollegen auf ihrer Station gewesen, deren Neugier sie befriedigen musste, wäre der Tag vermutlich gar nicht so schlimm geworden. Aber im Laufe des Tages kamen auch Kollegen von anderen Stationen ganz zufällig bei ihnen vorbei, weil sie Hermines Rat oder Material brauchten, das ihnen ganz überraschend ausgegangen war.  
  
„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Heiler heute schon durch diese Stationstüren gelaufen sind?“, fragte Hermine gegen Mittag vorwurfsvoll, nachdem sie Miriam hinter sich in ein leeres Behandlungszimmer gezogen hatte; ihr erzählte sie als einziger auch von ihren weiteren Plänen. „Es waren acht. Acht, Miriam! Wenn das so weitergeht, hänge ich bald eine Liste mit den am häufigsten gestellten Fragen und Antworten an die Tür, damit ich hier endlich in Ruhe arbeiten kann!“  
  
„Tu nicht so empört“, antwortete Miriam jedoch im gleichen Ton. „Das ganze Hospital weiß, dass du jemanden mit Muggelmethoden behandelt und dafür vom Ministerium einen Klaps auf die Finger bekommen hast. Natürlich wollen alle wissen, was du geplant hast. Warum sonst sollte der Tagesprophet plötzlich auf dieses Thema aufmerksam werden?“  
  
„Müssen sie denn gleich so aufdringlich werden?“  
  
„Natürlich! Das ist das Spannendste, über das der Tagesprophet in den letzten zehn Jahren berichtet hat! Du hast damit den Bericht über den Riesenkürbis von Mrs Buttonwood vorletztes Jahr vom Thron gestoßen.“  
  
Hermine seufzte schwer und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Wenn ich das geahnt hätte …“  
  
„… hättest du es trotzdem getan“, beendete Miriam den Satz für sie. „Trag es mit Fassung, Hermine, ihr könnt die Aufmerksamkeit gut gebrauchen!“ Sie tätschelte ihr den Arm und das war eine so fürsorgliche Geste, dass Hermine sie am liebsten umarmt hätte. Dann beendete Miriam den Moment, indem sie sagte: „Du hättest mir aber gern vorher davon erzählen können!“ Und mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Als Patrick sie am Nachmittag ablöste, stand auf seinem Gesicht ein gewaltiges Grinsen und in seinen Augen so große Begeisterung, dass Hermine ihn am liebsten wortlos stehen gelassen hätte. „Bitte du nicht auch noch“, sagte sie gequält.  
  
Er zog zischend die Luft ein. „Okay“, presste er hervor, schluckte hart. Er stellte seine Tasche auf den Tisch und zog ein Pergament hervor. „Hier sind meine Stichpunkte von den Leuten, die ich noch besucht habe und die bereit wären, uns zu helfen. Schick die Namen aller, die in Frage kommen, am besten direkt an Maggie.“  
  
Hermine nahm ihm das Pergament aus der Hand und zog ein paar Knicke glatt. Es waren fünf Namen, fünf Geschichten – fünf Menschen, denen nicht oder nicht ausreichend geholfen werden konnte. Die Worte verschwammen vor ihren Augen. „Ich schau es mir zu Hause an“, versprach sie ihm.   
  
„Perfekt!“ Noch während er sich seinen limonengrünen Umhang überwarf, wuselte er aus dem Zimmer. Bevor die Tür aber hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, streckte er nochmal den Kopf herein. „Es geht endlich los, Hermine!“ Er klang wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen und verschwand, bevor sie ihm seine gute Laune zerstören konnte.  
  


\- - -

  
„Überrascht dich das?“, fragte Severus, als sie ihm später ihr Leid klagte.  
  
„Nein, es nervt mich nur. _Er _wird ja nicht vom halben Hospital belagert! Niemand weiß, dass er auch dabei mitmischt.“  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du seinen Namen mal zufällig irgendwo fallen lassen“, schlug Severus mit einem verschlagenen Blick vor. Bevor sie darauf antworten konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Für dich ist übrigens eine Eule gekommen. Der Brief liegt in der Küche.“  
  
„Hierher?“  
  
„Ja“, entgegnete Severus lakonisch. „Du verbringst mehr Freizeit hier als in deiner Wohnung, die Eulen wissen das.“  
  
Hitze stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Bevor Severus es sehen konnte, ging sie in die Küche und hoffte entgegen besseren Wissens, dass dieser Brief nichts mit der Gesetzesänderung zu tun hatte. Aber natürlich hatte er das. Der Brief war von Maggie und enthielt den Artikel über ihre Mutter neben einer kleinen Notiz: _'Es ist nur ein erster Entwurf, sag mir, wenn Dich was stört. Liebe Grüße, Maggie'_  
  
Hermines Hände zitterten, während sie das gefaltete Pergament in der Hand hielt. Sie traute sich nicht, es zu öffnen. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang starrte sie es an und als sie endlich ihre verbliebene Kraft zusammengekratzt und sich mit dem Artikel an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatte, trabte ein strahlend weißes durchscheinendes Pferd quer durch die geschlossene Hintertür in die Küche und erschreckte Hermine so sehr, dass ihr der Brief aus der Hand fiel.  
  
„Ich komm gerade aus Peru von dem Spiel der Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers gegen die Fitsburg Finches und hab den Artikel eben erst gesehen“, erzählte der Patronus mit Ginnys Stimme. „Ich find ihn großartig! Ihr bringt das Ministerium richtig ins Schwitzen!“   
  
Severus erschien in der Tür, gerade als der Patronus sich auflöste. Hermine sah mit immer noch heftig pochendem Herzen zu ihm. Sein Blick hing an dem Punkt in der Luft, an dem das Pferd eben noch gestanden hatte. Er war blass geworden.   
  
„Geht es dir gut, Severus?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
Er blinzelte mehrmals und schluckte. „Ja.“ Er sah auf den am Boden liegenden Brief. „Und dir?“  
  
Sie folgte seinem Blick. „Noch, ja … Ich hab mich nur erschreckt.“  
  
Er nickte. „Du solltest Ginevra antworten.“  
  
„Ja, mach ich gleich.“ Sie bückte sich nach dem Brief und als sie wieder aufsah, war Severus verschwunden. Erst verzögert fiel ihr ein, dass ihr eigener Patronus gar nicht mehr der Otter war, den Ginny kannte. Hermine schluckte. Sie war immer noch nicht bereit, sich mit dieser Veränderung auseinanderzusetzen, geschweige denn sie mit Ginny zu besprechen. Aber auch über eine Eule würde Ginny sich wundern, Hermine hatte ihr wegen so was seit Jahren keine Eulen mehr geschickt. Sie saß in der Zwickmühle.   
  
Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich Maggies Artikel zu und begann zu lesen.  
  
 **Die moralische Verpflichtung**  
 _Über ein Opfer des Geheimhaltungsabkommens_  
  
Die junge Frau, die ich heute besuche, hat eine andere Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie selbst hätte nicht von Muggelmedizin profitieren können. Sie hat auch keine Angehörigen, auf die das zutrifft. Aber auch wenn es so wäre, wäre sie nicht auf Hilfe angewiesen, denn sie hat selbst Muggelmedizin studiert. Und sie ist Heilerin. „Mir gefiel der Gedanke, so viel wie möglich über das Heilen zu lernen, alle Wege zu kennen und nicht nur einen“, erklärt mir Hermine Granger (31).   
  
Sie ist zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt die einzige, die nicht nur die magische oder die Muggelmedizin beherrscht, sondern beides. Dadurch ist sie auch die einzige, die wirklich versteht, wie grausam es sein kann, zwar alle Wege zu kennen, einige davon aber nicht beschreiten zu dürfen. Sie hat das nicht nur als Ärztin und Heilerin erlebt, sondern auch als Tochter.   
  
Vor etwas mehr als vier Jahren erkrankte ihre Mutter an Krebs, einer Krankheit, die in der Muggelwelt oft vorkommt, bei uns jedoch fast unbekannt ist. „Der Körper besteht aus Zellen, die sich regelmäßig neu bilden“, erklärt sie mir. „Krebs entsteht, wenn diese Zellen sich bei der Neubildung verändern. Sie gehen dann nicht mehr ihrer ursprünglichen Aufgabe nach, sondern vermehren sich unkontrolliert, bilden Tumore und zerstören gesunde Zellen.“ Diese Krankheit kommt bei uns so gut wie nie vor, weil wir Vorsorgetränke haben, die verhindern, dass sich veränderte Zellen vermehren. Diesen Schutz haben die Muggel nicht. Sie haben zwar Wege gefunden, diese Krankheit zu behandeln, aber vielen Betroffenen kann nicht oder nicht endgültig geholfen werden.   
  
Hermines Mutter Sarah Granger († 58) war eine davon. „Meine Mutter hatte das CUP-Syndrom. Das heißt, es gab einen Tumor und Zellen dieses Tumors haben sich in ihrem Körper verteilt und sich an anderen Stellen zu so genannten Metastasen weiterentwickelt, aber der ursprüngliche Tumor hat sich so weit zurückgebildet, dass die Muggelmedizin ihn nicht mehr finden konnte.“ Und da ist es bei den Muggeln nicht anders als bei uns: Der unbekannte Feind ist schwer zu besiegen.   
  
Hermine beschreibt ihre Mutter als stillen, selbstlosen Menschen. „Als wir damals erfahren haben, dass ich eine Hexe bin und nach Hogwarts gehen kann, da hab ich gesehen, wie furchtbar es für sie war. Die Vorstellung, mich nur noch in den Ferien zu sehen … Aber sie hat mich gehen lassen.“ Zu unser aller Glück, denn Hermine Granger war an der Seite von Harry Potter maßgeblich am Sturz Voldemorts beteiligt.   
  
Ein Dienst an der magischen Gesellschaft, der anscheinend schnell in Vergessenheit geraten ist. Als Mutter einer Hexe kannte Sarah Granger die Möglichkeiten, die die magische Welt zu bieten hatte, fast so gut wie ihre Tochter selbst. Hermine wandte sich also an das Ministerium in der Hoffnung, sie würden ihr erlauben, ihre Mutter zu einem Heiler zu bringen. Das Ministerium lehnte diese Bitte jedoch ab.   
  
Wie muss es sich für Sarah Granger angefühlt haben, der magischen Welt zwar ihre einzige Tochter geschenkt zu haben, dafür aber keine Dankbarkeit zu erfahren? Nicht die Hilfe zu bekommen, die sie gebraucht hätte? „Ich hab mich nie getraut, sie danach zu fragen“, sagt Hermine. „Sie hat es akzeptiert, als ich es ihr sagte, und ich hab mich so geschämt dafür, eine magische Welt mein Zuhause zu nennen und trotzdem nichts tun zu dürfen, um sie zu heilen.“  
  
Es ist mittlerweile zwei Jahre her, dass Sarah Granger starb. Ihr Tod wäre vermeidbar gewesen. „Ich finde es unmoralisch, dass die magische Welt Präventions- und Heilmethoden für viele tödliche Krankheiten hat und sie vor den Muggeln verbirgt.“ Damit bringt Hermine Granger nicht nur ihren persönlichen Schmerz, sondern auch eine moralische Verpflichtung auf den Punkt, der wir uns stellen müssen.   
  


_ von Magaret Hobbs _

  


Hermine schluckte, als sie das Pergament sinken ließ. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und das Atmen fiel ihr so schwer, dass sie glaubte, sie würde dieses Mal tatsächlich eine Panikattacke bekommen. Aber das Gefühl verging und dann saß sie da und starrte blicklos auf die Zeilen des Artikels.   
  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er gut oder schlecht war, hilfreich oder hinderlich für ihren Plan. Sie war zu nah dran, sie steckte bis zu den Haarspitzen in diesem Artikel. Als sie aufstand, spürte sie ihre Beine kaum. Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und verfasste ein Schreiben. Als er sie hörte, drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Ist der Artikel in Ordnung so?“, fragte sie ihn mit kratziger Stimme. Das Pergament zitterte, als sie es ihm hinhielt.  
  
Severus nahm es und sein Blick tastete die Zeilen ab. Als er fertig gelesen hatte, schluckte auch er. Sah zu ihr auf. „Der Artikel ist gut.“  
  
Sie nickte. „Danke.“ Nahm ihm das Pergament wieder ab.  
  
„Kommst du zurecht?“  
  
Sie lächelte flüchtig. „Ja, es geht mir gut. Ich schreib Maggie mal eine Antwort.“ Und ging zurück in die Küche, um genau das zu tun.  
  


\- - -

  
An diesem Abend fand Hermine nicht in den Schlaf. Sie starrte seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit an die dunkle Zimmerdecke, konnte sich nicht überwinden, die juckenden Augen zu schließen. Es war keine Angst, die sie davon abhielt. Eher eine Ruhelosigkeit in ihrer Brust. Sie spürte ihren Herzschlag überdeutlich, schon seit dem Nachmittag. Es war so irritierend, dass sie ihre eigenen Werte überprüft hatte, aber die waren in Ordnung gewesen.   
  
„Du hast Gin…“, sagte Severus neben ihr unvermittelt und sie erschrak so heftig, dass er mitten im Wort abbrach.   
  
Hermine presste sich eine Hand auf ihr nun noch heftiger schlagendes Herz. „Ich dachte, du schläfst schon!“, sagte sie.  
  
„Deine Ruhelosigkeit ist ansteckend“, entgegnete er.  
  
„Tut mir leid.“  
  
Er brummte. „Du hast Ginevra heute nicht geantwortet“, wiederholte er schließlich.  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Nein.“  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
Sie schwieg und kaute auf der Innenseite ihrer Wange. Die Dunkelheit war so allumfassend, dass sie nichts sehen konnte. Nicht mal die Schemen des Bettes oder der Türen. Es war, als wäre sie allein und sie sprach zum ersten Mal laut aus, worüber sie sich seit Tagen nachzudenken verbot: „Mein Patronus hat sich verändert.“ Erst als auch Severus schwieg, wurde ihr wieder überdeutlich bewusst, dass sie nicht allein war. Das Gefühl lastete auf ihrer Brust wie ein Amboss.  
  
„Du hättest ihr eine Eule schicken können“, sagte er schließlich. Seine Stimme klang angespannt.  
  
„Das tue ich wegen solcher Nachrichten nie, sie wäre skeptisch geworden.“  
  
„Wird sie das jetzt nicht?“  
  
Hermine verzog abwägend den Mund. „Ich denke nicht. Dass ich zu antworten vergesse, passt besser zu mir, als dass ich mir wegen zwei Sätzen ein Pergament und eine Feder suche.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Einerseits wurmte es sie, dass Severus nichts sagte zu der Veränderung ihres Patronus. Andererseits war sie froh, dass er es nicht tat. Sie fühlte sich verletzlich und nackt damit, betrogen von der Magie und konfrontiert mit etwas, für das sie noch gar nicht bereit war. Und genau so lag sie nun neben Severus und dass er sie nicht an seinen Gedanken teilhaben ließ, machte es noch viel schlimmer. Und gleichzeitig besser. Sie rieb sich über die Stirn und war froh, dass es so dunkel war.  
  


\- - -

  
In den Tagen danach begegneten Hermine und Severus sich fast nur zum Schlafen und selbst das nur phasenweise. Wenn sie nicht arbeitete, tat er es oder hatte Termine; und wenn er frei hatte, war sie entweder im St.-Mungos oder unterwegs.   
  
Sie hatte sich Patricks Notizen angesehen und zwei der fünf Betroffenen kamen tatsächlich für einen Artikel in Frage. Maggie bedankte sich für ihre Eule mit weiteren elf Geschichten von Betroffenen, die sich direkt bei ihr gemeldet hatten und auch davon konnten sie drei Geschichten gebrauchen. Eine davon war sogar eine Muggelangehörige, die mit magischer Medizin hätte gerettet werden können, und Maggie bat Hermine, sie zum Interview zu begleiten.   
  
In der Spätschicht vor ihren drei freien Tagen spürte Hermine, wie die Erschöpfung in ihren Körper zurückkehrte und ihre Gedanken lähmte. Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass sie bis vor kurzem problemlos sechs Tage die Woche gearbeitet hatte und nichts von Urlaub hatte hören wollen. Manchmal vermisste sie das. Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie selbstverständlich ein Leben ohne Albträume, Panik und Körpererinnerungen für sie gewesen war – bis jetzt.   
  
Aber trotz der Erschöpfung merkte sie auch, dass es besser wurde. Sie dachte seltener an die Nacht im Wald und es gab weniger, das sie dorthin zurückzog. Sie wusste, dass Erfahrungen dieser Art bei Muggeln deutlich länger, wenn nicht sogar für immer zu Problemen führen konnten und dachte einmal mehr darüber nach, ob die magische Begabung nicht doch auch ihre eigenen Heilkräfte hatte. Sicherlich würde sie es nie wieder ertragen können, an den Handgelenken festgehalten zu werden oder auch nur ein enges Armband zu tragen; und einen Wald zu betreten, würde sie immer nervös machen. Aber sie konnte Ron wieder in die Augen schauen und sich von ihm umarmen lassen, ohne eine Gänsehaut zu bekommen, was sie bemerkte, als sie ihm zufällig in der Winkelgasse begegnete. Und wenn Severus sich jetzt eine Grapefruit aufschnitt, ließ der Anblick des Messers sie nicht vor Angst erstarren.   
  
Das einzige, was sich nicht nennenswert verbessern wollte, waren die Albträume. In guten Nächten war es ihr bewusst, dass sie träumte, und sie konnte die Träume verändern oder verlassen ohne aufzuwachen. In den Stunden, die sie ohne Severus neben sich schlafen musste, wollte sich dieses Bewusstsein nicht einstellen und Voldemort fand sie immer wieder.   
  
Man konnte halt nicht alles haben.  
  
Nach ihrer letzten Spätschicht war sie daher dankbar zu Severus ins Bett gekrochen und hatte wie ausgeschaltet bis zum nächsten Morgen neben ihm geschlafen. Es war schon nach zehn, als sie aufwachte, und er saß mit einem Buch in der Hand neben ihr im Bett. „Hast du auf mich gewartet?“, fragte sie schwerfällig.  
  
„Nein. Ich teste die Matratze unter Langzeitbelastung.“ Er sah sie gelangweilt an.  
  
„Ha ha“, sagte Hermine und verbarg ein Lächeln hinter einem Gähnen. „Danke.“  
  
Er nickte. Dann klappte er das Buch zu, stand auf und ging nach unten, vermutlich ins Bad. Hermine blieb noch einen Moment liegen und sah die halb offen stehende Tür an, ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch.   
  
Eine halbe Stunde später fand sie ihn im Labor, wo er bereits mit seiner Hakennase über einen Kessel gebeugt stand und den Geruch inhalierte, bevor er sich unzufrieden abwandte. Hermine blieb in der Tür stehen und beobachtete ihn. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln fiel ihr das erste Mal bewusst auf, dass er seine Haare nicht wieder gekürzt hatte. Er hatte sie nur ein bisschen in Form geschnitten, so dass sie weniger zufällig und mehr nach einer Frisur aussahen. Er trug wie meistens ein weißes Hemd, die Ärmel waren bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt. Seine Muskeln zeichneten sich unter der blassen Haut ab, als er ein schweres Glas vom Regal hob. Schemenhaft konnte sie auch das Dunkle Mal erkennen, wie eine Erinnerung an ein anderes Leben. Ihr Blick glitt an seinem Körper hinab. Die schwarze lange Hose kaschierte seine magere Statur nicht. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Monaten so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass dieser Anblick sie jetzt wieder unerwartet traf.   
  
Sein Blick glitt über sie hinweg, aber er hielt nicht in seiner Arbeit inne, sagte nichts, beachtete sie nicht. Über seiner sichtbaren Kleidung trug er einen unsichtbaren Umhang aus Frust, der sie von ihm fernhielt. Die Klinge des Messers knallte hart auf das Brett, als er den Knöterich mit dem Geschick eines Kochs zerkleinerte. Und als er ihn in den Kessel warf, tat er es mit so viel Schwung, dass der brodelnde Trank beinahe über den Rand kochte.   
  
Wieder warf er ihr einen Blick zu. Ihre Anwesenheit schien ihn zusätzlich zu reizen und so kehrte Hermine ins Wohnzimmer zurück und kauerte sich mit einem ihrer neuen Bücher in den Sessel. Sie hoffte, dass _'Das magische Potential'_ von Rowan Bristlecone ihr Antworten geben würde hinsichtlich der Heilkräfte desselben.  
  
Sie kam allerdings nicht über das Vorwort hinaus, bevor Severus die Stufen hinauf lief, wortlos an ihr vorbei ins Bad ging und mit einer Phiole seines Schmerztrankes wieder ins Labor zurückkehrte. Hermine sah ihm besorgt hinterher. Der Moment neulich Nacht, als er einen Schmerztrank abgelehnt hatte, kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, ihm ins Gewissen zu reden, aber sich ihm gegenüber jetzt kritisch zu äußern war ungefähr so ratsam, wie ein Erumpent-Horn zu schütteln. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen wandte sie sich wieder dem Buch zu und wartete.  
  


\- - -

  
Es passierte am späten Nachmittag. Hermine war vor einer halben Stunde aus der Winkelgasse zurückgekehrt, wo sie Mittag gegessen hatte. Es polterte und krachte laut im Kellerlabor. Sie zuckte zusammen und horchte, ob sie Severus schimpfen hören konnte. Oder ob sie wenigstens hörte, wie er aufräumte, was auch immer gerade zu Bruch gegangen war. Aber es blieb still.   
  
Sie lief die Treppe hinunter und riss die Tür zum Labor auf. Plötzlich stand sie mitten im Dunst, es war schon fast ein Nebel. Die Luft war so feucht und warm, dass ihr der Schweiß aus sämtlichen Poren brach. Sie konnte kaum atmen. „Severus?“, fragte sie laut, bekam aber keine Antwort. Sie ging in die Hocke, um unter den Tischplatten hinwegsehen zu können und entdeckte ihn zwischen zwei umgestürzten Hockern auf dem Boden liegend. „Severus!“   
  
Sie lief zu ihm, aber bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte, gab es einen lauten Knall neben ihr und sie spürte stechende Schmerzen an vielen kleinen Stellen ihrer unbekleideten Haut. Hermine, die instinktiv, aber nicht besonders wirkungsvoll, die Arme hochgerissen hatte, starrte fassungslos den Kessel neben sich an.   
  
Der Trank, an dem Severus gerade gearbeitet hatte, war explodiert.   
  
Ihr Gedankenzug entgleiste. Severus' Tränke explodierten nicht. Niemals!   
  
Aber die Schmerzen überall dort, wo Tropfen des Trankes auf ihre Haut getroffen waren, besagten das Gegenteil.  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sank neben Severus auf die Knie und sprach einen Stabilisierungszauber über seine Wirbelsäule, ehe sie seinen leblosen Körper zu sich drehte. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl und feucht, sein Puls flatterte unter ihren Fingerkuppen. Hermine seufzte schwer.   
  
Bevor sie ihn neben sich ins Wohnzimmer schweben ließ, beseitigte sie mit ein paar schnellen Zauberstabbewegungen das Chaos und vor allem die schlechte Luft im Labor, bevor noch etwas explodieren konnte. Oben angekommen, verwandelte sie auch seinen Sessel, so dass er darauf liegen und sie seine Beine hoch lagern konnte. Dann stellte sie mit einem Diagnosezauber sicher, dass er sich nicht ernsthaft verletzt hatte, und beschwor seine Werte herauf, die bestätigten, was sie bereits vermutet hatte. Er hatte zu wenig gegessen und vor allem zu wenig getrunken. „Ach Severus …“, seufzte sie.  
  
Hermine lief hinauf ins Gästezimmer und holte eine Tasche aus ihrem Nachtschrank. Vielleicht war es ärztliche Intuition gewesen, vielleicht hatte es auch nur ihrer persönlichen Beruhigung gedient; jedenfalls hatte sie für einen Fall wie diesen vorgesorgt und einige Beutel mit Kochsalz- und Nährstofflösung besorgt, ebenso wie Infusionsbesteck und Kanülen.   
  
Seine Vene fand sie heute nur mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes. Einen halben Liter Kochsalzlösung ließ sie dann innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten durchlaufen, danach hängte sie einen Beutel mit Nährstofflösung an, drehte die Tropfgeschwindigkeit herunter und beobachtete seine Vitalwerte, während sie darauf wartete, dass er wieder zu sich kam.   
  
Die Alarmbereitschaft, in die er sie mit seinem Zusammenbruch versetzt hatte, verebbte nur langsam, während sein Kreislauf sich stabilisierte. Und je mehr sie es tat, desto bewusster wurde ihr das Brennen all der kleinen Wunden, die der explodierte Trank auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatte. Hermine begutachtete die kleinen Stellen. Unter jedem einzelnen Tropfen, der sie getroffen hatte, waren Verbrennungen zurückgeblieben, teilweise sogar grünlich schimmernde Brandblasen. Sie betrachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Eigentlich waren Verletzungen dieser Art genau ihr Fachgebiet, aber so was hatte sie tatsächlich noch nie gesehen.   
  
Als sie es verantworten konnte, Severus kurz allein zu lassen, ging sie nochmal ins Labor hinunter und holte sich einen kleinen Tiegel Brandsalbe und aus dem Bad einige Wattestäbchen, die sie magisch sterilisierte, bevor sie anfing, die Salbe vorsichtig auf die Wunden zu tupfen. Sie erinnerte an ein Kind mit Windpocken, nachdem sie damit fertig war – all die kleinen und größeren roten Flecken waren mit der dicken weißen Salbe bedeckt, die den Schmerz augenblicklich linderte. Um auch die Wunden in ihrem Gesicht versorgen zu können, beschwor sie einen Spiegel herauf. Sie war gerade mit den letzten Flecken beschäftigt, als Severus sich neben ihr regte.   
  
In einer Hand den Spiegel, in der anderen das Wattestäbchen, sah Hermine dabei zu, wie er blinzelte, die Stirn runzelte, leise stöhnte und die Augen wieder zusammen kniff. Der nächste Versuch. Sein Blick fiel auf den Infusionsbeutel, er gab einen angewiderten Ton von sich. Dann sah er zu ihr hinüber und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er undeutlich, als er all die weißen Punkte in ihrem Gesicht sah.  
  
Hermine schürzte die Lippen. „Wir müssen reden.“


	47. Kapitel 46

„Mach das Ding ab, Hermine.“ Severus deutete unwirsch auf die Kanüle in seinem Arm und drückte das Fußteil seines Sessels runter, bis er wieder aufrecht sitzen konnte. Prompt wurde ihm schwindelig und er kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
„Nein“, sagte Hermine, unbeeindruckt von seinem Befinden.  
  
Er sah sie wütend an. „Dann mach ich es selbst.“ Und streckte schon die Hand nach dem Zugang aus, der in seiner Vene lag.  
  
„Nein“, wiederholte sie in dem gleichen Ton.  
  
Er schnaubte. „Wie willst du mich davon abhalten?“  
  
„Gar nicht.“ Sie sah ihn selbstgefällig nicken. „Aber wenn du dir die Kanüle selbst ziehst, dann gehe ich und komme nicht wieder.“ Obwohl ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, sah sie ihm fest in die Augen und je mehr ihm bewusst wurde, dass das keine leere Drohung war, desto mehr verblasste sein Grinsen. Seine Kiefer mahlten, er ließ die Hand sinken und wandte den Blick ab.  
  
Hermine legte seufzend den Spiegel und das Wattestäbchen weg. „Severus, ich verstehe, dass das alles gerade schwer für dich ist. Ich verstehe auch, dass dein Umgang mit solchen Dingen ein anderer ist als meiner. Aber ich werde es nicht mehr hinnehmen, dass du dich selbst verletzt oder vernachlässigst und das vor mir verschweigst, bis ich dich so oder in ähnlich desolaten Zuständen finde. Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen, nicht um dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du dich umbringst.“  
  
„Ich bringe mich nicht um“, sagte er dumpf.  
  
„Sondern?“  
  
„Das war keine Absicht!“ Er rümpfte die Nase.  
  
„Dann hast du _versehentlich _tagelang nichts gegessen und viel zu wenig getrunken?“ Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.  
  
Er schnaufte. „Ich habe _wenig _gegessen! Weil mir vom Schmerztrank der Appetit vergeht … Aber ich _habe _getrunken! Das hier kommt vom Entwässerungstrank.“  
  
„Ach, _das _hast du versucht zu brauen?“  
  
„Ja.“ Er verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Der Trank ist explodiert.“  
  
„Dachte ich mir.“ Er warf einen Blick auf ihre mit weißen Punkten übersäten Arme.  
  
Sie folgte seinem Blick. „Hast du eine Idee, warum die Brandblasen grünlich schimmern?“  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Aber um ehrlich zu sein kann ich mich auch nicht mehr genau an die letzten Arbeitsschritte erinnern. Möglicherweise hab ich einen Fehler gemacht.“  
  
Hermine neigte den Kopf zur Seite, während ihr Blick über sein Gesicht glitt. Er war immer noch blass und schwitzte ein bisschen, seine Wangenknochen zeichneten sich scharf unter der Haut ab, ein dunkler Bartschatten lag auf seinem Kinn. Ihn so zu sehen, so erschöpft und ausgezehrt, wurde mit jedem Mal schwerer. „Ja, hast du“, sagte sie leise.  
  
Er erwiderte ihren Blick. Schluckte schwer. „Es tut mir leid.“ Er meinte offensichtlich nicht den Trank.  
  
Sie sah hinab auf ihre Hände. „Ich hab auch einen Fehler gemacht. Hätte den Kessel sichern müssen, bevor ich zu dir gehe …“  
  
„Hättest du“, sagte er lakonisch.  
  
Sie nickte langsam, strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Warum sagst du mir nicht, dass diese Erinnerungen dir immer noch Kopfschmerzen bereiten?“  
  
„Wozu?“, fragte er mit dunkler Stimme. „Du hättest mir auch nur sagen können, dass ich es aushalten oder einen Schmerztrank nehmen muss.“  
  
„Kennst du mich wirklich so schlecht?“, fragte sie schmunzelnd.  
  
Er schnaubte abfällig. „ _Reden _hilft nicht gegen Kopfschmerzen, Hermine! Das macht es nur schlimmer.“ Wie zum Beweis hob er seine freie Hand und massierte sich die Stirn, hinter der es vermutlich gehörig pochte.  
  
Ihr Blick wurde wieder ernst. „Nicht wenn die Erinnerungen die Schmerzen auslösen. Deine Erinnerungen wollen beachtet werden, Severus. Je mehr du sie ignorierst, desto mehr wehren sie sich.“  
  
„Was du nichts sagst“, entgegnete er abfällig.  
  
Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn, sagte nichts.  
  
Als er sie ansah, stand unterdrückte Wut in seinen Augen und um seine blassen Lippen. „Du predigst mir immer, ich solle mit dir _reden_ , aber selbst schweigst du dich aus.“  
  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte sie überrascht.  
  
„Das Interview, deine Mutter, dein verdammter Patronus!“, zischte er. „Du erzählst es mir auch nicht, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Warum sollte ich es tun?“  
  
Hermine öffnete schon den Mund, um ihm zu widersprechen, aber dann hielt sie inne. _Konnte _sie ihm aufrichtig widersprechen? Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit über vermieden, auch nur an diese Dinge zu denken, weil jeder Gedanke an ihre Mutter ihr die Brust zuschnürte, während jeder Gedanke an ihren Patronus in ihrem Bauch kitzelte wie eine ganze Ameisenkolonie. Sie hatte einen klaren Kopf behalten wollen, um Severus helfen zu können. Aber damit war sie nicht nur auf Distanz zu sich gegangen, sie hatte auch Severus auf Abstand gehalten. Natürlich war ihm das aufgefallen.  
  
„Du hast recht“, sagte sie schließlich und damit hatte er offensichtlich nicht gerechnet, denn er wirkte sichtlich irritiert. Sie atmete tief durch. „Es ging mir nicht gut in der letzten Woche. Beim Interview wurde mir bewusst, wie …“ Wieder atmete gegen sie den Druck auf ihrer Brust an. „… wie viel meine Mutter für mich geopfert hat. Wie selbstlos sie mich unterstützt und meine Wünsche zu erfüllen versucht hat.“ Sie schluckte. „Und wie selbstsüchtig es von mir ist, ihr das eine Mal nachzutragen, das sie an sich gedacht hat.“ Sie presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander und ihre Stimme bebte, als sie weitersprach. „Das war eine sehr schmerzhafte Erkenntnis. Aber du hast mir von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich sie gehen lassen muss und … ich konnte dir nicht davon erzählen.“  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Was dachtest du denn, was ich tue? Es dir unter die Nase reiben?“  
  
Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern, weil ihre Augen brannten und ihre Selbstkontrolle wie Seidenpapier über dem Schmerz lag.  
  
Er klang ungewohnt sanft, als er sagte: „Dann kennst du mich auch noch nicht besonders gut.“  
  
„Scheint so …“ Sie sah hinab auf ihre Hände, schniefte leise und wischte sich über die Augen, bevor die Tränen fallen konnten. „Aber du warst trotzdem da und hast mich festgehalten.“  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen Moment waren sie verbunden in der Erinnerung an die Nacht nach dem Interview.  
  
„Das war … alles, was du tun konntest. Tun _kannst_.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das muss einfach heilen …“  
  
Severus schluckte, dann sah er weg. „Und dein Patronus?“  
  
„Davon hab ich dir erzählt!“  
  
„Ja“, grollte er. „Als ich dich darauf angesprochen habe.“  
  
„Und du hast _nichts _dazu gesagt! Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du darüber sprechen willst?“  
  
Wieder rieb er sich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck die Stirn; Hermine konnte nur mutmaßen, wie heftig seine Kopfschmerzen waren. Aber eines war sicher: Besser waren sie durch die Dehydration nicht geworden.  
  
Nun schien ihm aber auch noch etwas anderes Schmerzen zu bereiten. Er kämpfte sichtlich mit sich, ein verbissener Ausdruck stand um seinen Mund. „Patroni“, murmelte er abfällig und schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er einen Gedanken abschütteln. Oder eine Erinnerung. Seine Halsschlagader pochte sichtbar, während er seine Zähne aufeinander presste. „Zeig ihn mir“, sagte er dann plötzlich, als wäre es die Quintessenz dessen, was ihn umtrieb. Nur das: „Zeig ihn mir.“  
  
Hermine zuckte überrascht zusammen. „Was? Nein!“  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase. Etwas Getriebenes lag in seinen Augen, während er sie nur anstarrte.  
  
Sie schluckte. „Ich möchte ihn dir nicht zeigen, Severus. Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für dieses Thema.“  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich, bevor er den Blick abwandte.  
  
„Warum willst du ihn sehen?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht der richtige _Zeitpunkt _dafür“, sagte er gehässig.  
  
Wieder seufzte sie. „Severus, bist du wirklich bereit, dich _damit _auseinanderzusetzen? _Jetzt_? Ich bin es nämlich nicht.“ Sie sah ihm in die schwarzen Augen und der Ausdruck darin wurde weicher. „Es gibt so viel, mit dem wir beide gerade lernen müssen umzugehen. Über veränderte Patroni zu reden, würde alles nur noch komplizierter machen. Ich kann gerade nicht mit noch mehr Kompliziert umgehen …“ Sie spürte ihr Kinn zittern und schluckte schwer.  
  
Zufrieden war er mit ihrer Antwort nicht, aber er akzeptierte sie mit einem knappen Nicken, fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund und sperrte weg, was auch immer ihn gerade heimgesucht hatte.  
  
„Gibt es … noch etwas, mit dem ich dich verärgert habe?“, fragte Hermine zaghaft.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Können wir dann über die Ursache deiner Kopfschmerzen reden?“  
  
Er schloss resignierend die Augen. „Du hast es doch alles schon gesehen … _Mehrmals_.“  
  
„Darum geht es nicht.“  
  
Severus kräuselte die Lippen und ohne darüber nachzudenken, hob er den linken Arm und zuckte zusammen, als er sich an den Zugang in seiner Armbeuge erinnerte; wieder sah er missmutig zu dem Infusionsbeutel auf. Stieß scharf die Luft durch die Nase. „Was soll ich reden?“, fragte er leise. „Sie haben mich benutzt, jeder einzelne von ihnen. Was gibt es dazu noch zu sagen? Dass nicht nur Voldemort es mehr genossen hat, wenn ich mich gewehrt und geschrien habe, sondern auch die Männer, die mein Vater angeschleppt hat? Dass ich mich immer noch dreckig fühle, wenn ich daran denke, dass sie sich alles, was sie mit mir gemacht haben, jederzeit wieder in ihren Erinnerungen angucken konnten? Sie sind alle längst tot und trotzdem …“ Endlich sah er sie wieder an, das Gesicht verzerrt. „Ist es das, worüber ich _reden _soll?“  
  
„Ist es so?“, fragte Hermine mit belegter Stimme.  
  
Severus schluckte. Verzog den Mund, als hätte er einen ekelhaften Geschmack auf der Zunge. Ballte die Hand zur Faust. Nickte. „Voldemort hat gelacht, wenn es mir wehtat. Er hat _in meinem Kopf_ gelacht. Ich werde dieses Lachen nicht los, es ist wie ein Ohrwurm.“ Seine Hand zuckte hoch, als ob er sich gegen das Ohr schlagen wollte, aber er stockte mitten in der Bewegung. „Immer und immer wieder hat er die Erinnerungen hervorgezerrt, wie diese ekelhaften … _Ratten _mich angefasst haben. Hat mich gezwungen, mir immer wieder anzuhören, wie sie …“ Er brach ab, ein Schaudern durchlief ihn.  
  
Hermine schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Sie kaute auf der Innenseite ihrer Wange, biss die Zähne aufeinander und zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen. Sie war so wütend und hasste einmal mehr nicht nur jeden, der ihm diese Dinge angetan hatte, sondern auch jeden, der ihm nicht geholfen hatte. Jeden, der hinterher nicht gesehen hatte, welche Grausamkeiten er unter seinem Verhalten zu vergraben versuchte.  
  
Gleichzeitig wünschte sie sich so verzweifelt, dass sie ihm diese Erfahrungen hätte ersparen können, dass sie sich innerlich krümmte. Es kostete sie alle Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, um ihre eigenen heftigen Gefühle zu verbergen. Severus redete endlich, sie würde alles dafür tun, ihm den Raum zu geben, den er brauchte.  
  
„Voldemort hat es genossen zu spüren, wie ich die Kontrolle verlor. Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer von Okklumentik, als er das erste Mal in meinen Geist eindrang. Es war alles da, alles offen. Er hat es sich angesehen wie … Bücher in einer Bibliothek. Er ging die Reihen entlang und ignorierte alles, was ich ihm zeigen wollte. Dann fand er meinen Vater …“ Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er wirkte so versunken in seine Erinnerungen, dass Hermine unsicher war, ob er sich ihrer Anwesenheit überhaupt noch bewusst war. „Er hat es sofort gespürt. Das war es, womit er mich … tanzen lassen konnte. Wie eine verdammte Marionette. Ich hab so sehr versucht, ihn diese Dinge nicht sehen zu lassen, aber je mehr ich es versuchte, desto mehr fand er.“ Er sah sie an und die alte Verzweiflung stand wieder in seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Denk nicht an rosa Elefanten“, murmelte Hermine.  
  
„Ja“, sagte Severus bitter. „Ich hab versucht, stattdessen an Lily zu denken. Selbst die Scham und die Erniedrigung, die ich ihr gegenüber empfand, hätte ich ihm lieber gezeigt als alles, was mit meinem Vater zusammenhing.“  
  
Hermine seufzte lautlos.  
  
„Aber das hat ihn nicht interessiert. Er hatte was Besseres entdeckt.“ Seine Stimme verlor sich. Ein paar Minuten lang schwieg er und die einzigen Geräusche, die sie hören konnte, waren das helle Tropfen der Infusion und das leise Ticken der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam, gleichmäßig. Allmählich kehrte auch etwas Farbe in sein Gesicht zurück.  
  
„Voldemort brachte es Spaß, mich dabei zu beobachten, wie ich Okklumentik lerne. Zumindest solange es ihm gelang, sie zu durchbrechen. Als ihm das nicht mehr gelang, verlor er seinen Spaß.“  
  
Hermine schluckte, erinnerte sich an die Folter. „Was hat er getan? Ich meine … in deinem Kopf.“  
  
Severus schloss die Augen. „Erinnerst du dich, wie ich dir die Unterschiede der Legilimentik erklärt habe?“  
  
„Ja. Du sagtest, mit dem Zauberspruch würde man die Tür eintreten.“  
  
Er nickte. „Okklumentik wie ich sie ihm gegenüber damals verwendet habe, ist, als würde man in seinem Haus ein extra Zimmer einrichten, alles hineintun, was nicht gefunden werden soll und die Tür abschließen. Bis zu diesem einen Mal war es Voldemort immer gelungen, auch diese Tür einzutreten. Er tat das … so brutal es ihm möglich war.“ Er verzog das Gesicht und stöhnte leise, als würde allein der Gedanke ihm schon wieder Schmerzen bereiten. „Als es ihm nicht gelang, fing er an …“ Severus suchte nach Worten. „… die Wände drum herum einzureißen. Er richtete so viel Schaden an wie er konnte.“ Nun hob er tatsächlich die Hand und presste den Ballen gegen die Stirn, atmete langgezogen aus.  
  
„Das ist furchtbar“, murmelte Hermine tonlos.  
  
„Seine Bestrafungen waren immer furchtbar.“ Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken, blinzelte. „Ich hab ihn diese Tür nie wieder sehen lassen.“  
  
„Wie hast du das geschafft?“  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Lily“, sagte er leise. „Er verstand Liebe nicht, ist ihr immer fern geblieben. Ich hätte alles dahinter verstecken können …“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Was du in deinem Geist bewerkstelligen kannst, finde ich beeindruckender als meine Art der Legilimentik.“  
  
„Ich denke, du hast Okklumentik gelernt.“  
  
„Ja, schon. Ich kann … mein Haus verbarrikadieren. Aber ich kann niemanden reinlassen und ihm dann nur einen Teil des Hauses zeigen.“ Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.  
  
Sein Blick war unergründlich. „Man bewundert immer das, was man selbst nicht kann.“  
  
Als Severus die Augen schloss, sah Hermine zum Infusionsbeutel hinauf. Er war leer. Ungefähr auf der Hälfte des Schlauches war die Flüssigkeit zum Stillstand gekommen. „Wie geht es dir jetzt?“  
  
Er schnaubte leise und sah sie nicht an, als er zugab: „Besser als die ganzen letzten Tage.“  
  
„Ja, ein ausgeglichener Flüssigkeitshaushalt tut so was.“ Sie stand auf und nahm sich ein Tuch, das sie vorher bereit gelegt hatte. Unter Severus' verdrossenem Blick zog sie die Kanüle aus seinem Arm und presste das Tuch auf die Einstichstelle, ehe sie sie mit etwas Diptam-Essenz heilte. Sie stand dicht bei ihm, sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Lass es nicht nochmal soweit kommen.“  
  
Er nickte. Dann stand er auf und ging an ihr vorbei ins Bad.  
  


\- - -

  
Sie bekam keine Luft. Es war, als würde sie versuchen, unter Wasser zu atmen. Sehr heißem Wasser. Ihr Herz schlug heftig, schnell, ihr war schwindelig, der Tisch verschwamm vor ihren Augen. „Ich muss hier raus“, murmelte Hermine und stolperte mit ausgestreckten Armen zur Labortür.  
  
Ohne auf Severus zu achten, stieg sie die Stufen zum Wohnzimmer hinauf. Die Luft war hier schon besser, sie legte sich kühl auf ihr verschwitztes Gesicht. Trotzdem ging sie durch die Küche auf den Hinterhof und setzte sich mit zitternden Knien auf den Absatz. Ganz tief holte sie Luft, schloss die Augen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte ihr Kreislauf sich wieder stabilisiert. Hermine blieb trotzdem sitzen und sah in die graue Wolkenmasse hinauf. Es war regnerisch und kühler als die letzten Tage. Nach der schwülen Hitze im Labor kühl genug, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
  
Plötzlich stand Severus neben ihr. Sie erschrak, obwohl sie damit gerechnet hatte. Er hielt ihr ein Glas Wasser hin, hatte auch selbst eines in der Hand. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er.  
  
Hermine nickte, während sie ihm das Wasser abnahm. „Ja, jetzt schon. Ich hab es nur nicht mehr ausgehalten.“  
  
Als sie zu ihm aufsah, hatte er eine Augenbraue in die Stirn gezogen. Sein Blick sagte alles, was er sich auszusprechen verkniff: _Das ist der Entwässerungstrank. Ich hab es dir gesagt, Hermine, es war keine Absicht._ Sie seufzte und trank. „Bist du fertig oder musst du nachher noch mal in die Sauna runter?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Der Trank ist fertig. Dieses Mal ohne Explosion.“  
  
„Neville wäre stolz auf dich“, sagte sie mit einem verstohlenen Grinsen und er warf ihr einen entrüsteten Blick zu. Hermine lachte leise.  
  
Severus setzte sich neben sie, streckte die Beine aus. Auch sein Gesicht glänzte, sein Hemd war nass geschwitzt und klebte an seinem Oberkörper, die schwarzen Haare sahen aus, als hätte er sie seit Wochen nicht mehr gewaschen. „Ich möchte heute Abend mit der letzten Erinnerung weitermachen.“  
  
Hermine zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Informierst du mich nur darüber oder möchtest du meine Meinung dazu hören?“  
  
Er schloss die Augen, fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel. „Ich denke, ich kenne deine Meinung bereits.“  
  
„Und wirst du dieses Mal auf mich hören oder bevorzugst du es, wieder etwas zu bereuen?“, fragte sie scheinheilig.  
  
Severus seufzte tief. „Ich will es hinter mich bringen, Hermine. Ich will, dass der Krieg in meinem Kopf endlich vorbei ist. Ich will anfangen aufzuräumen.“  
  
„Das verstehe ich“, sagte sie, „Aber wie klug ist es, mit halber Truppe und vielen Verletzten in den Krieg zu ziehen?“  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase. „Also soll ich weiter warten.“  
  
„Nur ein paar Tage. Ich hab in vier Tagen schon wieder frei und bis dahin kannst du dich noch etwas von gestern erholen.“  
  
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich bin das Warten so leid …“  
  
„Ich weiß. Aber es ist noch nicht mal drei Monate her, seitdem du angefangen hast, dich deinen Erinnerungen zu stellen, Severus.“  
  
„Es fühlt sich viel länger an.“ Sein Blick fand ihr Gesicht. „Und gleichzeitig als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.“  
  
Sie hielt seinen Blick fest, lächelte.  
  
Severus stellte sein Glas auf den Boden und rieb die Hände gegeneinander. Sein Blick heftete sich auf das efeubewachsene Spalier, hinter dem sich der Schuppen verbarg. Er runzelte die Stirn, schürzte die Lippen.  
  
„Worüber denkst du nach?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
Er lächelte freudlos. „Über das Thema, für das jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist.“  
  
Nun runzelte auch sie die Stirn. „Das scheint eine große Bedeutung für dich zu haben.“  
  
Er nickte. „Mein Patronus hat sich auch mal verändert.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
Er sah sie überrascht an. „Woher?“  
  
Hermine zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Ich kann nicht nur Bücher auswendig lernen …“ Aber Severus ließ sich nicht ein auf ihren Fluchtversuch. Sie rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich weiß, dass der Patronus von Harrys Vater ein Hirsch war, genauso wie seine Animagusgestalt. Und ich weiß, was Lily sowohl für ihn als auch für dich bedeutet hat. Es ist nicht schwer, die Verbindung zu ziehen.“  
  
Auf Severus' Nasenrücken zuckte ein Muskel. Dann sah er hinab auf sein Glas.  
  
„Lass mich teilhaben an deinen Gedanken, Severus.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Ist es plötzlich doch der richtige Zeitpunkt?“  
  
„Es geht nicht um meinen Patronus, sondern um deinen. Du entscheidest, ob dafür der richtige Zeitpunkt ist.“ Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hand, ihre Haare, ganz wild und buschig von der schwülen Luft im Labor, rutschten über ihre Schulter.  
  
Erst mal verdrehte Severus nur die Augen und sah unzufrieden auf den Boden vor sich. Aber dann erzählte er doch: „Mein Patronus hat sich verändert, als ich Albus' Spion wurde. Lily … Sie wurde mein Lebensmittelpunkt. Alles, was ich danach tat, tat ihr ihretwegen.“  
  
„Oh“, sagte Hermine leise, „verstehe.“  
  
„Was verstehst du?“, fragte er ungeduldig.  
  
„Du verbindest damit etwas anderes als ich.“  
  
Er sah sie an, die Lippen nur ein schmaler Strich in seinem blassen Gesicht.  
  
„Ich hab durch Tonks erfahren, dass so was passieren kann. Für mich ist das eigentlich nichts Negatives. Für dich vermutlich schon … Oder?“  
  
Severus schnaubte. „Ich kann Patroni nicht viel abgewinnen. Sie ziehen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, sie verraten zu viel von einem. Im falschen Moment können sie lebensgefährlich sein. Und auch, wenn vermutlich keiner der Todesser wusste, dass Lilys und mein Patronus die gleiche Gestalt hatten, war es ein Risiko.“ Eine tiefe Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Niemand durfte … niemand _sollte _meinen Patronus sehen.“ Er begegnete ihrem Blick. „Und du tust das Gleiche. Du vermeidest es, Ginevra deinen Patronus zu zeigen.“  
  
Hermines Augen wurden eine Nuance größer, als sie endlich verstand. „Ach, darum geht es dir“, sagte sie. „Du denkst, ich schäme mich dafür.“  
  
„Ist es nicht so?“, fragte Severus barsch.  
  
„Nein!“ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass … mich das alles etwas überfordert, hätte ich kein Problem damit, ihr davon zu erzählen. Aber ich hab dir versprochen, das hier für mich zu behalten. Ich will sie nicht anlügen.“  
  
Um seine Augen zuckte es und er sah sie so intensiv an, dass Hermine der Verdacht beschlich, dass er durch ihr Fenster zu spähen versuchte. Sie hinderte ihn nicht daran, sie hatte nichts zu verbergen. Schließlich wandte er den Blick ab. „Okay“, sagte er dumpf.  
  
„Severus, ich schäme mich nicht dafür, dich zu mögen“, betonte sie noch einmal, wobei ihr Herz einen kleinen Satz machte.  
  
Er nickte und als er sie ansah, zuckten seine Mundwinkel. „Ich denke, das Labor kann man jetzt wieder betreten. Ich gehe aufräumen.“ Er stand auf und wollte schon in die Küche zurückkehren.  
  
„Severus!“, hielt Hermine ihn da auf. Er sah auf sie hinab. „Dein Patronus … War es ein …“ Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander; plötzlich hatte sie Angst, dass die neue Gestalt ihres Patronus nichts mit Severus zu tun haben könnte. „Welche Gestalt hatte er?“  
  
Er sah sie an, ein, zwei, drei Sekunden lang, dann war es tatsächlich ein Lächeln, das sie sah. „Das weißt du doch schon.“ Und verschwand.  
  


\- - -

  
Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als Hermine zwei Tage später die Küche betrat. Sie hatte es sich vor ihrer Spätschicht erlaubt, länger zu schlafen, es ging schon auf den Mittag zu. Severus stand an der Arbeitsplatte und schnitt eine Paprika klein. Er tat es mit dem gleichen Geschick, mit dem er im Labor arbeitete.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, sagte Hermine.  
  
Er wandte sich ihr zu, sah demonstrativ zur Uhr, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Hermine schmunzelte. Das nächste Stück Paprika fiel seinem Messer zum Opfer. „Möchtest du mit mir essen?“  
  
„Ja, gern.“  
  
„Ohne zu wissen, was ich koche?“  
  
„Ich vertraue dir. Kann ich helfen?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komme zurecht.“ Dann deutete er auf eine Kanne Kaffee, die auf dem Tisch stand. „Ist noch heiß.“  
  
„Perfekt“, murmelte Hermine und stürzte sich darauf.  
  
Ein paar Minuten lang beobachtete sie Severus schweigend dabei, wie er das Mittagessen zubereitete. Es machte sie auf eine ganz besondere Art glücklich, ihn so mit Lebensmitteln hantieren zu sehen. Begeistert war er zwar nicht, die Muskeln rund um seine Nase zuckten immer mal wieder. Aber er kochte und er hatte sie eingeladen, mit ihm zu essen. Das war Grund genug, um für diesen Moment glücklich zu sein.  
  
„Du schläfst ruhig in den letzten Nächten“, sagte Severus in ihre Gedanken hinein.  
  
Hermine zuckte innerlich zusammen, Hitze stieg ihr in die Wangen. „Ja“, murmelte sie, schluckte. Sie hatte dieses Thema vermieden und ein Teil von ihr hatte gehofft, er würde es nicht bemerken oder zumindest nicht ansprechen. Sie kaute auf der Innenseite ihrer Wange und fragte: „Möchtest du, dass ich wieder in meiner Wohnung schlafe?“  
  
Er sah sie über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Nein.“  
  
Sie atmete auf, versuchte das hartnäckige Lächeln in den Griff zu bekommen. Erst als er sich schon wieder dem Essen zugewandt hatte, runzelte sie die Stirn. „Weißt du von meinem ruhigen Schlaf, weil ich dich nicht mehr wecke oder weil du selbst nicht so ruhig schläfst?“  
  
Seine Antwort ging beinahe unter im Zischen der Paprika, die er in die heiße Pfanne warf. „Letzteres.“  
  
„Du weißt, dass du mich wecken kannst, wenn du … nicht allein unruhig sein willst, oder?“  
  
Er nickte, ohne sie anzusehen. Dann deutete er auf den Tagespropheten, der gefaltet neben ihrem Arm lag. „Es ist ein neuer Artikel erschienen.“  
  
Hermines Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus, ihr Kopf war leer. Ihre Hand zitterte ein bisschen, als sie die Zeitung auseinander faltete. Aber es war nicht der Artikel über ihre Mutter. Es ging um Professor McGonagall. Hermine schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie den Artikel las. „Maggie wird provokanter“, sagte sie anschließend.  
  
„Stört dich das?“  
  
„Nein. Es macht mich nur nervös. Das Ministerium ist unerwartet ruhig.“ Sie trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee.  
  
„Sie nehmen euch nicht ernst. Das wird sich noch ändern.“  
  
„Ja“, murmelte sie. „Deswegen …“  
  


\- - -

  
Der neuste Artikel trieb auch nicht mehr das halbe Hospital auf ihre Station. Hermine erreichte sie ungehindert, nachdem sie im Hof appariert war, und auch Pascal sah sie zwar aufgeregt an, sagte aber nichts zu dem Artikel. „Der Typ da hinten will zu dir, Hermine. Ist seit drei Stunden hier, hat auch gestern und vorgestern schon auf dich gewartet.“  
  
Sie sah sich nach dem Mann um. Er war groß, bestimmt über eins achtzig, trug einen abgewetzten Umhang und hatte lange verfilzte blonde Haare. Dem Abstand nach zu urteilen, den die anderen Patienten zu ihm hielten, roch er nicht besonders gut. „Warum habt ihr ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich heute erst wieder hier bin?“  
  
Pascal sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Findest du ihn nicht … zwielichtig?“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Selbst wenn … Ist er weniger zwielichtig, wenn er hier stundenlang vergeblich wartet?“  
  
„Wir wussten nicht, ob dir das recht ist“, verteidigte Pascal sich.  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Das ist lieb von euch, aber es ist nur mein Arbeitsplan, nicht meine Privatadresse. Wenn noch mal jemand nach mir fragt, sagt ihm einfach, wann ich wieder da bin.“  
  
„Okay.“ Sein Blick drückte jedoch Zweifel an ihrem geistigen Zustand aus.  
  
„Wie heißt er denn?“  
  
„Owlet, Eli“, sagte Pascal.  
  
Noch bevor Hermine sich umzog, ging sie zum Wartebereich hinüber und stieß die Tür auf. Es kostete sie etwas Selbstbeherrschung, sich keine Reaktion auf den Geruch anmerken zu lassen. „Mr Owlet?“ Der Mann wirbelte zu ihr herum. „Ich bin Hermine Granger, kommen Sie doch bitte mit.“ Sie lächelte ihn an und nachdem er an ihr vorbei gehastet war, schüttelte sie unbemerkt von ihm ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und frischte die Luft im Wartebereich auf. Die anderen Patienten warfen ihr dankbare Blicke zu.  
  
„I-Ich bin hier, weil Billie … ich meine, William Rawlins … Er hat gesagt, Sie könnten mir helfen.“ Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in dieser Umgebung, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah sich ständig um. Als Pauline an ihm vorbeiging, zog er den Kopf ein und drehte sich von ihr weg.  
  
„Ich freu mich, dass Sie hier sind, Mr Owlet“, sagte Hermine. „Gehen Sie doch schon mal ins Behandlungszimmer, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen.“  
  
Er nickte, ein wackeliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann lief er in das Zimmer, das sie ihm zugewiesen hatte.  
  
Hermine zog sich so schnell um wie selten zuvor. Ihr Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust und damit hatte sie in letzter Zeit so viele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, dass sie einen Moment inne halten musste, ehe sie begriff: Sie war aufgeregt. Sie wollte diesem Mann helfen, es kribbelte regelrecht in ihren Fingern. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe sie mit roten Wangen das Dienstzimmer verließ und zu ihm zurückkehrte.


	48. Kapitel 47

Um sich der letzten und – wie Hermine vermutete – für ihn schlimmsten Erinnerung zu stellen, hatte sie Severus gebeten, das Wohnzimmer so einzurichten, dass er sich wohl fühlte. Er hatte sie daraufhin befremdlich angeguckt und es genau so gemacht, wie all die Male zuvor: Feuer im Kamin und zwei Gläser Wasser auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen ihnen. Das einzige, was dieses Mal anders war, waren die Gardinen, die er zuzog. Es wurde dunkler im Wohnzimmer, mehr so wie es am Anfang ihrer Treffen gewesen war, weil die Sonne damals früher untergegangen war.  
  
Die letzten beiden Nächte hatten sie daran erinnert, wie belastet Severus immer noch war. Mit seinem Eingeständnis im Hinterkopf war sie wachsamer gewesen und schneller aufgewacht, sofern sie denn schon geschlafen hatte; als sie am vorigen Morgen von der Nachtschicht zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie ihn nass geschwitzt und in sein Laken verknotet gefunden. Nach dem Wecken war sein Blick der eines panischen Kindes gewesen. Nur für einen kleinen Moment, aber dieser Blick war wie ein Schlag gegen ihr Brustbein gewesen.  
  
Er hatte sich aus dem Stoff gekämpft und war vor ihr ins Bad geflüchtet, während Hermine mit rasendem Herzen auf die Matratze gesunken war und sich gefragt hatte, warum sie das nicht schon vorher bemerkt hatte. Wie sie sich einfach darauf hatte verlassen können, dass sie schon wach werden würde, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihn im Stich gelassen.  
  
Als sie sich nun neben ihn in ihren Sessel setzte, hatte ihr Blick anscheinend diesen mitleidigen Beigeschmack, den Severus nicht leiden konnte. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Sieh mich nicht so an, Hermine. Es geht mir gut.“  
  
„Hm“, machte sie, presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
  
„Verlang nicht von mir, noch länger zu warten!“  
  
„Tu ich nicht.“  
  
Er beobachtete sie ungeduldig. „Aber?“  
  
„Waren deine Nächte die ganze Zeit schon so schlimm wie gestern Morgen?“  
  
„Glaubst du, es wäre dir entgangen, wenn ich mich neben dir in mein Laken verknotet hätte?“, fragte er gepresst.  
  
„Nein“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Da hast du deine Antwort.“  
  
„Aber letzte Nacht …“  
  
„Letzte Nacht war schlimmer als sonst“, unterbrach er sie.  
  
Hermine musterte ihn prüfend.  
  
Severus seufzte, rieb sich mit der flachen Hand über die Stirn. „Ich hatte in letzter Zeit nicht mehr Albträume als sonst, du hast nur zu tief geschlafen, um davon aufzuwachen. Was gut ist, weil ich als erwachsener, selbstständig denkender Mensch dazu in der Lage bin, allein mit meinen Albträumen klarzukommen.“ Er zögerte, ehe er sie wieder ansah und hinzufügte: „Ich hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt, dich zu wecken, wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Das war alles, was ich brauchte.“  
  
„Okay“, sagte sie.  
  
„Okay“, wiederholte Severus. „Könntest du dann jetzt bitte das letzte Mal meinen Geist heimsuchen und die Erinnerung frei lassen?“  
  
Sie lächelte über seinen genervten Blick, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Das letzte Mal“, überlegte sie. „Ich soll den Käfig also gleich ganz verschwinden lassen? Kein Plan B?“  
  
„Kein Plan B“, bestätigte er. „Ich will mich nicht wieder mit meinem Unterbewusstsein um die Erinnerung streiten müssen.“ Er schluckte, nestelte am Ärmel seines Hemdes.  
  
„Verstehe.“  
  
Severus schnaubte, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Als sie dieses Mal seinen Geist betrat, sah sie sich mit anderen Augen um als vorher. Ihr ging durch den Kopf, was Severus ihr über seine Okklumentik erzählt hatte und sie fragte sich, ob es immer noch Zimmer gab, in denen er Erinnerungen versteckte. Sie hatte kein Bedürfnis danach zu erfahren, was er verbarg, aber ein Teil von ihr erwartete tatsächlich, irgendwo hier eine Tür zu sehen, die ihr vorher entgangen war.  
  
Doch das einzige, das sie fand, war der Käfig, den sie selbst hatte entstehen lassen. Die letzte faserige Erinnerung wirbelte darin um sich selbst wie ein Hund, der nach seinem Schwanz jagte. Nur dass das hier nichts Spielerisches an sich hatte. Es war beklemmend. Diese Erinnerung hatte viel Zeit gehabt, um Energie anzureichern. Es war die Erinnerung, der Severus sich vermutlich die kürzeste Zeit bewusst gewesen war; nur die an den Mord an Professor Dumbledore könnte noch schneller in Malfoys Käfig gelandet sein.  
  
Hermine atmete tief durch und stellte sich vor, wie der Käfig sich langsam auflöste. Eine Strebe nach der anderen verschwand und als auch der Boden und der kleine Ring am oberen Ende sich auflösten, war die Erinnerung frei und schoss auf sie zu wie ein Klatscher. Hermine stolperte erschrocken aus Severus' Geist. Seine Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, ehe die Erinnerung ihn mit sich zog.  
  
Sie konnte dabei zuschauen, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden in dieser Erinnerung sah er aus, als wäre er seit Stunden gefoltert worden, sie hatte ihn so noch nie gesehen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, flacher als es ihr lieb war. Sein Puls raste. Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn. Er sah aus, als würde er geradewegs in eine Panikattacke rutschen. Hermine beugte sich vor und griff nach seiner Hand, aber das schien es nur noch schlimmer zu machen, also zog sie sich wieder zurück. Stattdessen begann sie mit ihm zu reden, nicht nur in der Hoffnung, dass es ihn soweit beruhigte, dass er diese Erinnerung aushalten konnte, sondern auch um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, ihn aus der Erinnerung rauszuholen. Es würde ihm nicht helfen, er hatte einen Plan B abgelehnt. Gedanklich spielte sie trotzdem alle Möglichkeiten durch, wie sie diese Erinnerung sonst angehen könnten, aber ihr fiel nichts anderes ein, als vorher darüber zu reden und das hatte schon bei der Erinnerung an Professor Dumbledores Tod nicht funktioniert. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass es bei Lilys Tod anders wäre.  
  
Und dann war plötzlich jede dieser Überlegungen unwichtig.  
  
Severus' Augenlider flatterten. Seine rechte Hand, vorher zur Faust geballt, streckte sich und bevor Hermine registrierte, was er tat, griff er nach seinem Wasserglas, so fest, dass seine Fingernägel weiß wurden, hob es hoch und schmetterte es auf die Tischplatte. Es zerbrach in seiner Hand, Wasser schwappte auf den Boden, spritzte ihr ins Gesicht. Hermine kniff die Augen zu und schrie vor Schreck.  
  
Sie wischte sich die Wassertropfen aus dem Gesicht, blinzelte. Severus hatte die Augen aufgerissen und rang nach Luft wie ein Ertrinkender, die Tischplatte war innerhalb von Sekunden voller Blut. Glassplitter regneten auf den Boden, als er schwankend auf die Beine kam und loslief.  
  
Ein, zwei Sekunden lang war Hermine wie erstarrt, dann sprang sie selbst auf die Füße und ging zu ihm. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, er rang immer noch nach Luft. Seine Finger zerrten am oberen Knopf seines Hemdes, der Stoff sog sich mit Blut voll.  
  
„Sieh mich an, Severus!“, sagte Hermine laut und fasste ihn bei den Oberarmen, damit er stehen blieb und aufhörte zu schwanken. „Du musst atmen, wir machen das zusammen!“ Sie gab ihm einen etwas ruhigeren Atemrhythmus vor, als er selbst gerade hatte, was sich für sie immer noch wie hyperventilieren anfühlte. Daher überraschte es sie nicht, als seine Knie auf einmal nachgaben. Sie sank mit ihm zusammen auf den Boden, hielt seinen Blick fest und atmete mit ihm, bis die Panik in seinen Augen langsam nachließ.  
  
„Ich kann das nicht“, hauchte er irgendwann, schüttelte den Kopf und wollte das Gesicht in die Hände stützen, wobei er wieder auf seine verletzte Hand aufmerksam wurde und das Gesicht verzog, so als würde er den Schmerz in diesem Moment erst wahrnehmen. Er schüttelte die Hand aus, ein paar Bluttropfen flogen durch die Luft. Auf dem Boden neben ihnen hatte sich in den letzten Minuten eine kleine Lache gebildet. „Ich kann sie nicht noch mal verlieren, ich kann das einfach nicht …“  
  
„Schhh“, machte Hermine. Sie schlug ihre Beine ein und griff nach seiner verletzten Hand. „Atme weiter, Severus, ich kümmere mich erst mal um deine Hand.“ Sie sah sich nach ihrem Zauberstab um, den sie neben seinen auf den Kaminsims gelegt hatte. Sie fixierte ihn, streckte die Hand aus und er flog direkt hinein. Dann rief sie den Tiegel mit der Diptam-Essenz; sie war in diesem Moment so dankbar für ihre Magie, denn dieser Tiegel war in den letzten Wochen so viel durch das Haus gewandert, dass sie nicht gewusst hätte, wo sie danach suchen sollte.  
  
Severus saß mit angewinkelten Beinen auf dem Boden. Seinen linken Arm hatte er auf die Knie gelegt, den Kopf so tief gesenkt, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er saß im Schatten seines Sessels, lehnte sich mit der Schulter dagegen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, Hermine spürte es an seiner Hand, die in ihrer lag. Noch immer floss Blut aus den zum Teil tiefen Schnittwunden. Sie entfernte die Glassplitter aus den Wunden und betupfte einen Schnitt nach dem anderen mit dem Diptam, dann entfernte sie das Blut von seiner Hand und vom Boden.  
  
Seufzend sank sie auf ihre Beine zurück. Seine Finger waren eiskalt in ihrer Hand, sie umschloss sie fest. „Severus?“  
  
Er hob den Kopf, schluckte. Seine Augen waren wie schwarze Löcher, sein Gesicht blass und feucht. Er bebte als würde er in einem Kühlhaus sitzen.  
  
Sie strich ihm die Haare zurück und ließ ihre Hand ganz kurz an seiner Wange liegen. „Ich bin hier, Severus. Rede mit mir.“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich ab. „Ich kann das nicht …“ Sie verstand ihn kaum. Trotz des weißen Hemdes schien er mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen, als würde er sich langsam auflösen und verschwinden.  
  
„Okay. Okay … Kannst du mich anschauen?“  
  
Wieder hob er den Blick und es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe, ihn auf sie scharf zu stellen.  
  
„Die Erinnerung ist mächtig, oder?“  
  
Er nickte, tiefe Falten furchten seine Stirn.  
  
„Was hast du gesehen?“  
  
„Ich kann das nicht“, flüsterte er wieder.  
  
„Doch, du kannst das. Erzähl mir, was du gesehen hast, Severus. Nimm mich mit, dann bist du nicht alleine dort.“ Sie musste den Kopf ein bisschen senken, um seinen Blick wieder einfangen zu können.  
  
Er sah aus, als würde ihm schon der Gedanke an die Erinnerung körperliche Schmerzen bereiten. Er kämpfte mit sich, setzte mehrmals zum Sprechen an, brach wieder ab. Als er die ersten Worte sprach, klang seine Stimme fremd in ihren Ohren. „Voldemort war … ekstatisch …“ Sehr langsam, undeutlich, leise, so als müsste seine Zunge erst wieder lernen, wie man Worte formt. „Er – er hatte es erfahren. Er wollte sofort los … sofort los …“ Er fuhr sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen. „Er hat alle gerufen. Alle … Todesser.“ Er schluckte. „Wir mussten mitkommen, nach Godric's Hollow. Aber nicht mit zum Haus, das – wollte er allein tun. Sie gehören mir … Das hat er gesagt.“ Er stieß einen Ton aus, wie ein Summen, es zerriss Hermine das Herz.  
  
Als sein Blick sich wieder klärte, starrte er an ihr vorbei auf den Boden. „Wir standen auf einem Hügel außerhalb des Dorfes. Wir konnten das Haus sehen und die Straße … Überall liefen verkleidete Kinder herum. Der Dunkle Lord … er sah durch das Fenster. Ich wollte ihm hinterher … ihn aufhalten. Aber Lucius … Er hielt mich fest. Reiß dich zusammen, hat er gesagt, sonst bringt er dich auch um. Der Dunkle Lord sprengte die Tür auf …“ Severus' Stimme brach, er schloss die Augen, schluckte wieder.  
  
„Du machst das gut“, sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme. Ihre Beine waren längst unter ihrem Gewicht eingeschlafen, aber sie hielt immer noch seine Hand in ihrer und wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen.  
  
Severus sah aus, als würde er halb in der Erinnerung hängen, gerade genug, um sie sehen, sie fühlen zu können, aber nicht zu tief, als dass er nicht mehr reden könnte. Er zog die Beine dichter an seinen Körper und holte zitternd Luft. „Der erste grüne Blitz“, murmelte er, die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Dann nichts. Ewig nichts. Er hat gesagt, er würde sie verschonen. Er hat es doch gesagt!“  
  
Wieder drohte Panik ihn zu überfluten. Hermine zwang ihn, sie anzuschauen und atmete mit ihm, minutenlang, bis er die Augen schloss. Kurz nickte. Schluckte. Sein Blick fand wieder den Punkt am Boden schräg hinter ihr.  
  
„Dann … der zweite Blitz.“ Severus drehte langsam seinen Kopf, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. „Der dritte.“ Er erstarrte, als hätte ein Stupor ihn erwischt. Hielt die Luft an, als etwas in ihm ein weiteres Mal zerbrach. „Das obere Stockwerk … explodiert. Reiß dich zusammen, sagt Lucius, reiß dich zusammen. Sie ist doch nur ein …“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Er hält mich fest. I-Ich weiß nicht mehr, was dann passiert ist.“ Er schloss die Augen. Zwei Tränen quollen unter seinen Lidern hervor, er zog seine Hand aus Hermines und verbarg sein Gesicht dahinter.  
  
Sie wischte sich ihre eigenen Tränen von den Wangen, dann belegte sie Severus' Sessel mit einem Zauber, der ihn auf der Stelle halten würde, ehe sie neben ihn rutschte und sich mit dem Rücken dagegen sinken ließ. „Es tut mir so leid, Severus“, hauchte sie und lehnte ihr Kinn gegen seine Schulter. „So, so leid.“  
  
Minutenlang saßen sie so am Boden. Ihre Füße kribbelten fürchterlich, dann ließ es nach. Ihr Bein berührte seinen Oberschenkel. Sie hörte ihn atmen, er saß völlig still. Irgendwann hob er den Kopf, fand ihren Blick. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr lange wehren“, sagte er leise.  
  
„Dann lass es“, entgegnete Hermine. „Ich bin da, du schaffst das.“  
  
Wieder entfuhr ihm ein gequälter Laut, er klang wie ein Tier, das geschlagen wurde. Ihr stockte der Atem. Dann war ihr Herzschlag das einzige, was sie für eine kleine Ewigkeit hören konnte.  
  
Dieses Mal war Severus nicht so angespannt. Er zitterte, aber es sah nicht so aus, als ob er wieder Panik bekäme. Hermine blieb gegen ihn gelehnt sitzen. Der würzige Kräutergeruch, den er wie eine Visitenkarte mit sich trug, umhüllte sie vollständig. Sie dachte an Eloise Ingram und dass sie geglaubt hatte, Hermine würde auch mit Tränken oder Kräutern arbeiten. Sie dachte an Nicholas Ingram und seine hingebungsvolle Art, mit der er für seine Frau sah. Etwas schwoll in ihrer Brust an und raubte ihr den Atem. Sie schloss die Augen und zählte nicht die Sekunden, die vergingen, sondern ihre Herzschläge.  
  
Als Severus zusammenzuckte, waren plötzlich alle Geräusche wieder da, als wäre sie durch eine Wasseroberfläche gebrochen. Sein Atem, ihr eigener, das Knistern des Feuers, das Scharren seiner Füße auf dem Boden.  
  
„Sie haben gejubelt“, nuschelte er, presste die Handballen gegen seine Stirn. „Sie dachten, er hätte … es vollbracht. Sie sind hingelaufen. Bellatrix hat Mülltonnen explodieren lassen.“ Er schnaufte. „Lucius zog mich hinter sich her. Reiß dich zusammen, hat er gesagt, reiß dich bloß zusammen. Mir war so übel …“ Er verzog den Mund. „Es war stickig hinter der Maske. Ich hab kaum was gesehen. Alles verschwamm …“ Seine Stimme verebbte und für weitere Minuten war es, als würde er es sich wieder ansehen. Vielleicht tat er das auch, Hermine konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Er hatte es hinter seinen Händen und Armen verborgen, nur seine Nase zeichnete sich in dem schwachen Licht des Feuers ab.  
  
Sie seufzte wieder, schob ihren Arm unter seinem hindurch und hielt … ihn fest? Sich fest? Sie konnte es nicht genau sagen, es schien aber auch nicht wichtig zu sein. Dass er nicht darauf reagierte, bestätigte jedoch ihre Vermutung, dass er wieder in die Erinnerung gesunken war.  
  
Hermine starrte die Füße von Severus' Schreibtisch auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers an, ohne sie zu sehen. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge spielte sich ab, was er ihr erzählt hatte. Harry hatte ihr vor langer Zeit mal das Gleiche erzählt, nur aus Voldemorts Perspektive. Damals war es Harrys Schmerz gewesen, der ihr den Atem geraubt hatte. Heute war es Severus' Schmerz und das obwohl er eine Mitschuld trug an dem, was in dieser Nacht passiert war.  
  
Sie kannte das Gefühl, diese nagende Schuld. Der Unterschied war, dass Severus etwas bereute, das er getan hatte – und sie etwas, das sie nicht getan hatte.  
  
Während Severus weiter in seiner Erinnerung hing, wanderten ihre Gedanken nach Hause. Der Moment, in dem sie die Ablehnung des Ministeriums in der Hand gehalten hatte, war verschwommen in ihrer Erinnerung. Sie hätte sich darüber hinwegsetzen sollen. Genauso wie sie es jetzt tat. Genauso wie sie Billie mit Muggelmedikamenten geholfen hatte, Professor McGonagall mit einem Termin bei Jacob Pierce und Severus mit jeder einzelnen Infusion, die sie ihm verabreicht hatte. Sie hätte das Gleiche für ihre Mutter tun sollen, niemand hätte es jemals erfahren müssen. Und selbst wenn … Sie schnaubte und riss sich damit aus ihren eigenen Gedanken.  
  
Severus sah sie an.  
  
„Entschuldige“, murmelte sie, während ein kleiner Adrenalinstoß durch ihren Körper summte.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Rieb sich über die roten Augen. „Es … Ich … Ich kann nicht mehr, Hermine.“  
  
„Möchtest du für heute aufhören? Du könntest den Trank der …“  
  
„Nein“, sagte er, bevor sie ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich kann nicht aufhören. Aber … ich kann nicht mehr.“ Wieder liefen ihm ein paar Tränen über die fahlen Wangen, er wischte sie weg, zog die Nase hoch, wischte mit seinem Hemdsärmel auch darüber.  
  
„ _Accio Taschentuch!_ “, sagte Hermine leise und sie wusste nicht, woher es gekommen war, aber es flog in ihre Hand und sie reichte es Severus.  
  
Er nahm es, benutzte es aber nicht. Stattdessen stützte er die Stirn in die Hand und starrte wieder auf den Boden. „Bellatrix und Avery sind reingegangen, weil Voldemort nicht wiederkam. Ich hab sie schreien hören, Bellatrix. Avery kam raus und sagte etwas …“ Er runzelte die Stirn, als versuchte er sich an die Worte zu erinnern. „Alle sind tot, das hat er gesagt“, fuhr er dann fort. „Alle … außer das Kind.“ Severus schluckte. „Ich bin … in die Knie gegangen. Niemand hat mich beachtet. Sie haben durcheinander geredet …“ Er kniff die Augen zusammen, presste wieder den Handballen so fest gegen seine Stirn, dass sie Falten warf. „Dann sind die ersten disappariert. Lucius hat mich mit zu sich genommen.“ Er atmete mit geschlossenen Augen. Eine Haarsträhne, die in sein Gesicht hing, zitterte im Takt seines Herzschlages.  
  
„Lass uns aufhören, Severus“, bat Hermine.  
  
„Nein.“ Er verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Einmal noch …“ Und schon sank er wieder in die Erinnerung.   
  
Hermine seufzte. Ihre Wangen glühten, ihre Hände waren eiskalt. Sie zitterte tief in ihrem Inneren. Und ihr tat der Po weh. Sie verlagerte ein bisschen ihr Gewicht, aber das half auch nur kurz.  
  
Gedanklich ging sie die Zauber durch, die sie kannte, dann fiel ihr der Dekubituszauber ein. Was den bettlägerigen Patienten auf der Janus Thickey-Station gegen Druckstellen half, würde sicherlich auch in diesem Fall seinen Zweck erfüllen. Sie wandte den Zauber auf sich an und atmete auf. Dann belegte sie auch Severus damit. Nicht dass das gerade sein größtes Problem wäre, aber es gab nicht viel anderes, das sie für ihn tun konnte. Sie konnte ihm nicht abnehmen, was er durchlebte, konnte seine Emotionen nicht für ihn fühlen.  
  
Und er fühlte sie!  
  
Als er dieses Mal aufwachte, tat er es mit einem Keuchen, als hätte man ihm das Herz aus der Brust gerissen. Er begann zu weinen. Nicht so wie vorher oder die wenigen anderen Male, die sie ihn hatte weinen sehen. Nicht stumm oder verstohlen, nicht nur zwei Tränen, die er mit einem Kopfschütteln beherrschte. Er weinte, wie sie seit ihrem Vater niemanden mehr hatte weinen sehen.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich um Hermines Herz, während sie ihn beobachtete, drückte immer fester zu. Sie strich durch seine Haare. Sie waren etwas feucht, genauso wie sein Gesicht. Tränen tropften von seiner Nasenspitze, sein ganzer Körper bebte. „Oh Severus“, hauchte sie. Auch sie weinte, was ihr erst auffiel, als sie merkte, wie schwer ihr das Sprechen fiel.  
  
Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie an seine Wange, drehte seinen Kopf zu sich herum. „I-Ich … kann n-nicht … aufhören“, sagte er durch sein Schluchzen hindurch.  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Sie zog ihn an sich, legte ihren freien Arm um seine Schulter und tauchte die Nase in seine Haare. „Du bereust, was du getan hast. Deine Seele heilt“, sagte Hermine leise. Der Mord an Professor Dumbledore hatte sie zerrissen, aber erst jetzt schien er bis zum Grund seiner Reue vorzudringen und was er dort fand, zerrütte ihn. Mit geschlossenen Augen und pochendem Herzen hielt sie ihn fest, während der Schmerz ihn schüttelte.  
  
Severus drehte sich ein Stück zu ihr und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. Hermine keuchte überrascht. Sie verstand das Ausmaß seines Schmerzes in diesem Moment, in dem er jede Zurückhaltung fallen ließ und nahm, was sie ihm anbot.  
  
Die Zeit hörte auf zu existieren. Sie saßen für immer hier und gleichzeitig nur einen Wimpernschlag lang. Es war das Beste und Schlimmste, an dem Hermine jemals teilgehabt hatte. Es war Heilung in seiner reinsten Form und sie passierte von ganz allein. Magisch und durch und durch menschlich.  
  
Irgendwann verließ Severus die Kraft. Sein Körper war erschöpft, seine Seele auch. Sein Griff um ihren Oberkörper wurde schwächer, das Weinen verebbte und er rutschte immer mehr an ihr herab, bis sein Kopf in ihrem Schoß lag, das Gesicht von ihr abgewandt. Hermine blieb mit ihm auf dem Boden sitzen, den Rücken gegen seinen Sessel gelehnt. Sie berührte immer wieder sein Gesicht, seine Haare, seinen Arm. Sie hoffte, dass es ihm half zu spüren, dass sie da war. Hoffte, dass er es schaffen würde, denn sie erinnerte sich an die Fußnote in _'Geheimnisse der dunkelsten Kunst'_ , jenem Buch, in dem sie damals alles über Voldemorts Horkruxe recherchiert hatte. Eine zerrissene Seele heilen zu lassen, konnte einen umbringen.  
  
Die Stunden zogen vorbei, draußen vor den Fenstern wurde es dunkel. Immer wieder beschwor sie Severus' Vitalwerte herauf, die zwar meistens nicht schön, aber zumindest stabil waren. Ihre Augen begannen zu jucken und nachdem sie das dritte Mal hochgeschreckt war, weil ihr der Kopf auf die Brust sackte, hob sie Severus mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes ein bisschen hoch, zog die Beine unter ihm heraus und legte ihn vorsichtig wieder ab. Sie rief Kissen und Decken aus dem Gästezimmer, verwandelte die Beschaffenheit des Dielenbodens, so dass sie darauf liegen konnten wie auf einer Matratze, und baute ihr Nachtlager heute hier unten auf. Für einen Moment hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, Severus hinauf schweben zu lassen, aber dafür hätte sie selbst aufstehen müssen und sie fühlte sich nach all den Stunden so schwer und erschöpft, dass das außer Frage stand.  
  
„Ich bin bei dir“, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und schob einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper, bevor sie sich hinlegte, ihre Nase in seinen Kräutergeruch tauchte und die Augen schloss.


	49. Kapitel 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ihr Lieben, es ist Zeit für das letzte Kapitel. Aber bevor ihr mir am Ende Heuler schickt - es gibt in drei Tagen noch einen Epilog. ;)  
> Bis dahin möchte ich euch aber erst mal viel Spaß mit diesem letzten Kapitel wünschen!

In dieser Nacht waren es andere Träume, die Hermine heimsuchten. Träume, in denen sie neben einem toten Severus aufwachte. Träume, in die sie sein markerschütterndes Schluchzen verfolgte. Träume, in denen sie versuchte, einen schimmernden, fast unsichtbaren Stoff zusammenzunähen, begleitet von dem Gefühl, etwas Schreckliches würde passieren, wenn es ihr nicht gelänge.   
  
Es war der Sonnenaufgang, der sie weckte. Severus hatte sich inzwischen auf den Rücken gedreht und schlief, sein Atem ging tief und ruhig. Er war immer noch blass und sah befremdlich klein und schmal aus. Als wäre er unter der Macht seiner Reue geschrumpft. Aber er schien es überstanden zu haben. Seine Vitalwerte sahen besser aus.   
  
Einen Moment lang betrachtete Hermine sein Gesicht, das im orangenen Licht der Sonne lag. Es sah entspannt und friedlich aus. Die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen war komplett verschwunden, der verspannte Zug um seinen Mund auch. Er wirkte als … gäbe es nichts, das ihn verfolgte. Als hätte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich losgelassen. Selbst nach all den Wochen, die sie jetzt schon bei ihm schlief, hatte sie ihn so noch nie gesehen. Falls er schon mal so ausgesehen hatte, war es immer zu dunkel gewesen, als dass sie es hätte sehen können, und wenn er fest genug geschlafen hatte, um vom Licht nicht aufzuwachen, hatte er meistens tief in einem Albtraum gesteckt und alles andere als gelöst gewirkt.   
  
Hermine war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass dieser Zustand über das Aufwachen hinaus anhalten würde. Er war immer noch Severus und es gab immer noch eine Menge, mit dem er umzugehen lernen musste. Aber in diesem Moment schien er ein kleines Stück Frieden gefunden zu haben und sie lächelte wacklig.  
  
Dann belegte sie die Vorhänge mit einem Zauber, der den Stoff verdichtete, bis es wieder dunkel war im Wohnzimmer, und ließ sich von ihrer Müdigkeit zurück in den Schlaf ziehen.  
  
Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, war sie allein. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, wo sie war und was passiert war. Mit der Erinnerung durchfuhr sie ein Schreck und sie setzte sich auf. „Severus?“  
  
Sie hörte ihn ein „Ja“ knurren. Es kam aus der Küche. Hermine stand auf und als sie um die Ecke bog, hob er den Blick vom Tagespropheten. Jetzt sah er wieder aus wie immer, inklusive der Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen und dem verspannten Zug um seinen Mund.   
  
„Geht … Geht es dir gut?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Offensichtlich.“ Aber als er von seinem Kaffee trank, zitterte sein Arm.   
  
Hermine setzte sich zu ihm. „Können wir reden über das, was gestern passiert ist?“  
  
„Was gibt es darüber zu reden?“ Er sah sie nicht an.  
  
„Severus …“ Sie wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, aber er zog sie weg.  
  
Sah sie scharf an. „Es geht mir gut, Hermine. Können wir es bitte dabei belassen?“  
  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und noch bevor sie sich für eine Antwort entschieden hatte, stand er auf und verließ die Küche. Sie holte schon Luft, um ihn zurückzurufen, schloss den Mund dann aber wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.   
  


\- - -

  
Obwohl es ihr schwer fiel, Severus' Rückzug hinzunehmen und ihn allein zu lassen, verließ Hermine das Haus in Spinner's End, nachdem sie geduscht und gefrühstückt hatte. Sie war mit Patrick verabredet. Heute wollten sie ins Ministerium und den Antrag für die Gesetzesänderung einreichen. Am kommenden Sonntag würde der Artikel über ihre Mutter erscheinen und spätestens dann würde das Ministerium bemerken, dass Ignoranz sie nicht aufhalten würde. Sie wollten, dass der Antrag vorlag, bevor es dazu kam.  
  
Sie trafen sich vor der heruntergekommenen Telefonzelle, über die man von Muggellondon aus ins Ministerium gelangen konnte. Hermine hatte vorgeschlagen, diesen Weg zu wählen, anstatt über den Kamin anzureisen. Es schien einfach zu passen. Als sie in der Nähe apparierte, wartete Patrick schon auf sie. „Bist du bereit?“, fragte er und presste die Lippen etwas zu fest aufeinander, um entspannt zu wirken.  
  
„Nein, aber besser wird's nicht mehr.“ Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen wenig daran gedacht, dass sie es heute offiziell machen würden. Seit gestern Abend sowieso nicht mehr. Selbst jetzt war sie mit den Gedanken bei Severus, noch mehr als sonst nach dem ersten Ansehen einer aufwühlenden Erinnerung. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, den letzten Abend und die Nacht loszulassen. Ihm erschien ein Gespräch vielleicht überflüssig, aber sie hätte es dringend gebraucht, darüber reden zu können. „Lass uns reingehen“, riss sie sich schließlich aus ihren Gedanken und zog die Tür der Telefonzelle auf.  
  
Patrick ging an ihr vorbei als erster hinein, Hermine folgte ihm. Die Nähe zu ihrem Chef war ihr unangenehm und so beeilte sie sich, den Zugangscode in das Nummernfeld einzutippen. „Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium, bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen“, sagte eine freundliche Frauenstimme.   
  
„Hermine Granger, Antragstellung“, sagte Hermine und Patrick tat es ihr gleich. Zwei quadratische Plaketten fielen klimpernd in den Wechselgeldschacht des Telefons. Hermine fischte sie heraus und reichte Patricks an ihn weiter. Noch während sie damit beschäftigt war, sich ihre Plakette anzuheften, sank die Telefonzelle in die Tiefe und kurz darauf standen sie im Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums. Hexen und Zauberer liefen an ihnen vorbei, einige grüßten sich, andere sahen genauso verloren aus wie sie selbst. In den Kaminen an der Wand loderte immer wieder das grüne Flohfeuer in die Höhe und spuckte weitere Ministeriumsmitarbeiter und Besucher aus, andere wurden davon verschluckt.  
  
„Weißt du, wo wir hin müssen?“, fragte Hermine, während sie den Wegweiser begutachtete.  
  
„Das wird er uns sicherlich sagen können“, entgegnete Patrick und nickte zu einem Zauberer mittleren Alters, der hinter einem schmalen Tresen saß und in einer Zeitschrift blätterte. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte“, sagte Patrick freundlich und der Zauberer hob gelangweilt seinen Kopf. „Wir möchten einen Antrag auf Gesetzesänderung stellen. An wen müssen wir uns dafür wenden?“  
  
„Das kommt darauf an, wie schnell Sie eine Entscheidung hören wollen.“  
  
Hermine wechselte einen irritierten Blick mit Patrick. „So schnell wie möglich“, sagte er vorsichtig.  
  
Der Zauberer nickte mit dem gleichen gelangweilten Blick. „Dann geben Sie mir den Antrag.“ Patrick tat es zögernd. Der Zauberer nahm ihm die dicke Pergamentrolle ab, drehte sich um und warf sie direkt in den Papierkorb hinter sich. „Abgelehnt“, sagte er und beugte sich wieder über seine Zeitschrift.  
  
Hermine lachte entgeistert auf. „Das können Sie nicht tun!“  
  
„Sie wollten so schnell wie möglich eine Antwort“, sagte er achselzuckend.  
  
„Ja, aber eine Antwort von jemandem, der solche Entscheidungen tatsächlich treffen darf und vor allem erst, nachdem er den Antrag gelesen hat!“  
  
Der Zauberer seufzte schwer, zog die Pergamentrolle wieder aus dem Papierkorb und legte sie neben sich in eine Ablage. „Ich leite den Antrag in die entsprechende Abteilung weiter. Sie können in zwei bis drei Monaten mit der offiziellen Ablehnung rechnen“, leierte er herunter, ohne sie anzusehen.   
  
Hermine sah sprachlos zu Patrick auf, er sah genauso bestürzt zurück. Erst eine Hexe, die Hermine im Vorbeigehen anrempelte und den Zauberer hinter dem Tresen mit den Worten „Guten Morgen, Blaine!“ grüßte (woraufhin dieser nur kurz die Hand, aber nicht den Blick hob), riss sie aus ihrer Fassungslosigkeit.   
  
Sie gingen langsam zu den Kaminen. „Hoffentlich erreicht der Antrag überhaupt jemanden“, sagte Hermine düster.  
  
„Wenn nicht, werden wir ihn einfach noch mal einreichen. Ich hab gestern mit Maggie gesprochen. Es haben sich so viele Leute allein nur für die Verwendung von Muggelmedizin gemeldet, dass sie in den nächsten vier Monaten problemlos jede Woche einen Artikel schreiben könnte, selbst wenn nur ein Bruchteil aller Erfahrungen in Frage käme. Wenn Sonntag der Artikel über deine Mutter erscheint, werden es noch mehr sein. Das Ministerium kann sich nicht für immer stur stellen, dafür wird Maggie schon sorgen, im Zweifelsfall indem ich ihr meine Erinnerung an das hier zeige und sie _darüber _einen Artikel schreiben lasse.“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Ich habe trotzdem ein schlechtes Gefühl.“  
  
„Ja, ich hatte mir das auch anders vorgestellt.“ Er griff in eine große Schale mit grünem Flohpulver. „Wollen wir noch einen Kaffee trinken gehen?“, fragte er, während er zu einem der Kamine ging.  
  
Hermine zögerte. Eigentlich wäre sie lieber zu Severus zurückgekehrt, aber vermutlich hatte seine Laune sich in der letzten Stunde nicht nennenswert geändert. „Ja, warum nicht?“  
  


\- - -

  
An diesem Abend setzte Hermine sich demonstrativ in den Sessel vor dem Kamin, entzündete ein magisches Feuer, damit das ohnehin schon warme Wohnzimmer sich nicht noch mehr aufheizte, und wartete. Sie las nicht, sie sagte nichts. Sie saß nur da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wartete darauf, dass Severus aufhörte, sie zu ignorieren.  
  
In den drei Stunden und sechzehn Minuten, die sie da saß und wartete, kam er genau fünfmal ins Wohnzimmer. Zweimal suchte er etwas auf seinem Schreibtisch, einmal holte er sich ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche, einmal ging er ins Bad und einmal stand er nur kurz im Türrahmen und kehrte dann ins Labor zurück.   
  
Es war nach elf, als er sich vor sie stellte, ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und fragte: „Was genau tust du da, Hermine?“  
  
Sie sah zu ihm auf, reckte das Kinn vor. „Ich warte.“  
  
„Worauf?“  
  
„Darauf dass du dich endlich zu mir setzt, damit wir über gestern reden können.“  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase. „Ich will nicht darüber reden.“  
  
„Das ist schön für dich“, entgegnete sie spitz, „aber ich will es. Und du bist der Einzige, mit dem ich darüber reden kann.“  
  
„Du hast meine Erlaubnis, zu Minerva zu gehen“, entgegnete er ölig.  
  
Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Willst du das wirklich?“ Sie konnte sich ungefähr vorstellen, wie Professor McGonagall darauf reagieren würde, dass Severus sich weigerte, diese Dinge mit Hermine zu besprechen.  
  
Und offenbar konnte Severus das auch. Etwas in seinem Blick veränderte sich. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und setzte sich. „Dann rede“, grollte er.   
  
Sie wandte sich ihm zu und fragte begierig: „Hatte ich recht? Ist deine Seele geheilt?“  
  
„Ja“, sagte er, ohne sie anzusehen.  
  
„Wie fühlt sich das an?“  
  
Ein scharfer Blick traf sie. „Du warst doch dabei. Wonach sah es aus?“  
  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Wie fühlt es sich _jetzt _an? Ist es … anders als vorher?“  
  
Severus atmete langgezogen aus und löste einen Arm aus der Verschränkung, um seine Stirn zu massieren. „Es _ist _anders“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang weicher, leiser. „Ich fühle mich weniger zerrissen, ich kann es dir nicht anders beschreiben.“  
  
„Ist es ein gutes Gefühl?“  
  
„Nein. Ich fühle mich nicht besser als gestern oder vorgestern. Die Gefühle, die vorher da waren, sind es auch jetzt. Der Unterschied ist, dass ich sie jetzt überall wahrnehme.“ Er rümpfte die Nase. „Es gibt keinen Teil mehr in mir, der frei davon ist.“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Darüber hab ich nicht nachgedacht …“  
  
„Natürlich nicht.“  
  
„Und ähm … gehst du mir heute aus dem Weg, weil …“ Hermine zog die Füße auf den Sessel und schlang die Arme um ihre Knie. „… es dir unangenehm ist, dass ich da war?“  
  
Er nickte, während er die Zähne gegeneinander rieb.  
  
„Du wärst lieber allein gewesen“, sagte sie leise, bestätigt in dem Gefühl, etwas gesehen zu haben, das nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt war.  
  
„Du nicht?“, fragte er dunkel.  
  
Hermine dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach. „Nein.“  
  
Severus schnaubte bitter.  
  
„Was du gestern durchgemacht hast, sah … beängstigend aus. Gewaltig. Ich denke, ich hätte lieber jemanden bei mir gehabt, der mich daran erinnert, dass es … ich weiß nicht. Neben diesem Schmerz noch etwas anderes gibt …“ Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass es jedem so geht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir zu nahe getreten bin.“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, sah sie weiterhin nicht an. „Es gibt keinen Grund für eine Entschuldigung. Ohne dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft.“  
  
„Ich bin froh, _dass _du es geschafft hast“, sagte sie leise.  
  
Severus fuhr sich über den Mund. „Ich bin froh, dass es vorbei ist.“  
  
„Stimmt. Keine weggesperrten Erinnerungen mehr.“  
  
Er nickte. „Kein Käfig mehr.“  
  
„Du kannst anfangen aufzuräumen.“  
  
„Was Merlin weiß wie lange dauern wird …“  
  
„Ja. Aber irgendwann wird auch das vorbei sein. Und du musst es nicht alleine tun.“  
  
Endlich, endlich sah er sie wieder an. Seine Augen glänzten im Licht des Feuers. Er holte Luft, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber dann lächelte er nur flüchtig und nickte.   
  
„Lucius Malfoy schien zu wissen, wie du für Lily empfindest“, traute Hermine sich zu sagen, nun da er zugänglicher auf sie wirkte.  
  
„Ja, er wusste es.“   
  
„Und es hat ihn nicht gestört?“  
  
Severus lachte freudlos. „Doch, natürlich. Aber es hat ihn nicht mehr gestört, als ihm unsere Freundschaft bedeutet hat.“  
  
Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. Nach den Erfahrungen, die sie selbst mit Lucius Malfoy gemacht hatte, konnte sie sich kaum vorstellen, dass ihm irgendetwas wichtiger gewesen war als sein Hass auf Muggelgeborene.   
  
Severus musterte sie aufmerksam. „Ich nehme an, deine Erfahrungen mit Lucius sind nicht die besten gewesen.“  
  
„Stimmt“, warf Hermine ein.  
  
„Er war kein guter Mensch, genauso wenig wie ich einer bin.“ Falls das möglich war, wurde sein Blick noch intensiver. „Aber Lucius hat mir mehr als einmal geholfen.“  
  
Ihre Augen wurden schmaler, aber sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie würde niemals gut über Lucius Malfoy denken, würde ihm nie verzeihen können, was für ein Mensch er gewesen war. Aber für Severus war er offenbar wichtig gewesen und sie wollte das akzeptieren. „Okay“, sagte sie daher bedächtig.   
  
Severus beobachtete ihr Mienenspiel sichtlich amüsiert.   
  
„Was?“, fragte Hermine und rutschte auf dem Sessel herum.  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals einen Gryffindor kennenlernen würde, der sein Bedürfnis nach Schwarz und Weiß, nach Richtig und Falsch und Gut und Böse aus Respekt vor jemandem herunterschlucken würde.“  
  
„Schmeckt auch ziemlich bitter“, entgegnete sie und rümpfte die Nase.  
  
„Ja, offensichtlich.“ Er lächelte, aber dann kehrten andere Gedanken in seinen Kopf zurück und Hermine sah diesen kleinen Moment verblassen. Er senkte den Blick. Ein Echo des Schmerzes, der ihn gestern überwältigt hatte, zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.   
  
Hermine beobachtete ihn still. Es tat ihr beinahe körperlich weh, ihn mit sich selbst ringen zu sehen. Das Bedürfnis, sich mitzuteilen und vielleicht sogar etwas Trost zu erfahren, stand neben der Überzeugung, genau das nicht verdient zu haben.  
  
Es war letzteres, das gewann: „Es ist spät.“  
  
„Ja“, sagte sie traurig.  
  


\- - -

  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Hermine Zeuge der Macht wurde, die in Severus' jahrzehntelang unterdrücktem Wunsch nach Zuneigung lag. In der Dunkelheit bäumte er sich auf und brachte Severus dazu, nach ihrer Hand zu tasten und sie aufzuwecken.   
  
„Ich hab Harry seiner Familie beraubt“, keuchte er atemlos, noch bevor sie überhaupt richtig wach war.   
  
Hermine brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie seine Worte verstanden hatte. Ihr erster Impuls war es, ihm zu widersprechen. Er war doch nur ein Teil des Verrats gewesen, der zum Tod von Harrys Eltern geführt hatte. Aber es ging nicht um die Wahrheit, oder?   
  
„Ich höre dir zu“, flüsterte sie, starrte mit heftig pochendem Herzen in die Dunkelheit über sich.  
  
„Ich hab sie auseinander gerissen. Ich habe Lily verraten. Es ist meine Schuld.“ Seine Stimme klang schwer von unterdrückten Tränen.  
  
Sie festigte den Griff um seine Hand, rutschte ein Stück dichter an ihn heran. Ihre freie Hand legte sie auf seinen Oberarm, ihre Stirn gegen seine Schulter. Es ging eine unglaubliche Hitze von seinem hageren Körper aus, fast als hätte er Fieber. „Sprich weiter.“  
  
Er holte tief Luft, stockend. „Ich … Es ist … Ich kann kaum atmen, Hermine.“  
  
„Doch, Severus, du kannst atmen.“ Sie strich langsam über seinen Arm, während sie ihm zuhörte, wie er erst mühsam, dann allmählich ruhiger werdend um Luft rang. Nach einer langen Stille sagte sie: „Ich denke, du solltest dich mit Harry treffen.“  
  
Er brauchte so lange, um ihr zu antworten, dass sie schon dachte, er würde sie ignorieren. Aber irgendwann sagte er: „Ja.“  
  


\- - -

  
Am nächsten Morgen ging Hermine in die Küche ohne vorher zu duschen; sie hatte frei und wollte das ein bisschen auskosten. Sie trug die Shorts und das T-Shirt, in denen sie die Nacht verbracht hatte und vermutlich hörte Severus sie deswegen nicht kommen, denn sie war barfuß. Vielleicht war er auch mit den Gedanken woanders – in mehrfacher Hinsicht. Jedenfalls platzte sie in einen Moment, von dem sie stark vermutete, dass auch er nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt war.   
  
Severus saß am Tisch, eine kleine Glasphiole vor sich. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und zog Erinnerungen aus seiner Schläfe, füllte die weißen wabernden Fäden in die Phiole.   
  
Hermine stand da und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie ihn auf sich aufmerksam machen? Sollte sie sich unauffällig umdrehen und wieder gehen?  
  
Severus erlöste sie, indem er – ohne aufzublicken – sagte: „Du darfst die Küche betreten, das weißt du, oder?“  
  
Hermine lachte nervös. „Ja, das weiß ich. Ich wusste nur nicht, ob ich es auch jetzt darf.“ Sie setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
Er sah sie an. „Wenn ich hätte vermeiden wollen, dass du mich hierbei siehst, hätte ich es im Labor getan und nicht in dem Raum, den du an jedem Morgen nach dem Bad als erstes aufsuchst.“   
  
„Gut zu wissen.“ Ihr Blick glitt zu der Phiole, die schon zur Hälfte mit wirbelnden Erinnerungen gefüllt war. „Darf ich auch wissen, warum du Erinnerungen in eine Flasche füllst?“  
  
Er zog gerade eine weitere Erinnerung aus seiner Schläfe und ließ sie in die Flasche sinken. Dann presste er den Korken darauf und legte seinen Zauberstab vor sich auf den Tisch. „Ich habe vorhin eine Eule an Mr Potter geschickt und hoffe, dass er einem Treffen zustimmt. Das sind Erinnerungen, die ich an Lily habe.“ Er schluckte. „Ich kann ihm seine Familie nicht zurückgeben und wie ich seinen Vater erlebt habe, dürfte keine Bereicherung seiner Erinnerungen sein, aber ich kann ihm zeigen, was für ein Mensch seine Mutter gewesen ist.“  
  
„Das ist wundervoll.“  
  
Ein Muskel auf seinem Nasenrücken zuckte, trotzdem sagte er: „Das hoffe ich.“  
  
„Und es ist okay für dich, dass er damit auch einen Teil von dir kennenlernt, an dem du sonst niemanden teilhaben lässt?“  
  
„Nein“, sagte Severus, „aber ihm einen Teil seiner Herkunft zu zeigen, erscheint mir wichtiger.“  
  
Hermine lächelte. Und Severus griff wieder nach seinem Zauberstab, so als wäre ihm gerade noch eine Erinnerung eingefallen, die er Harry geben wollte.   
  


\- - -

  
Harry stimmte dem Treffen zu. Severus würde zu ihm gehen an dem Tag, an dem der Artikel über Hermines Mutter erscheinen würde. Sie konnte sein Unbehagen nicht nur verstehen, sie teilte es mit ihm. Er würde Harry die Geschichte seiner Mutter überreichen, sie die ihrer Mutter der gesamten magischen Welt.   
  
„Ich möchte gern ihr Grab besuchen, wenn meine Schicht zu Ende ist“, sagte Hermine als sie am Tag davor aus dem St.-Mungos kam. „Wann bist du mit Harry verabredet?“  
  
„Um neun.“  
  
Hermine senkte den Blick und strich den Saum ihres T-Shirts glatt. „Brauchst du danach Zeit für dich?“  
  
Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren. Sekundenlang schwieg er. „Wir können uns danach am Grab deiner Mutter treffen“, sagte er schließlich.   
  
Sie atmete auf. „Danke.“  
  
Also ließ sie sich am nächsten Morgen besonders viel Zeit nach dem Ende ihrer Nachtschicht. Sie arbeitete alle Akten nochmal durch, ergänzte hier und da ein paar überflüssige Details und bot Annabeth an, ihr beim Abarbeiten der wartenden Patienten zu helfen, bis sie sie rauswarf. „Du hast Feierabend, Hermine! Geh endlich, bevor ich es tue!“ Annabeth las den Tagespropheten nicht regelmäßig, sie wusste offenbar nicht, woher Hermines Anspannung kam.   
  
Aber Pauline wusste es. Nachdem Annabeth sich den nächsten Patienten geholt und mit ihm im Behandlungszimmer verschwunden war, sah sie Hermine mitleidig an. Das war es, was Hermine dazu trieb, tatsächlich aus dem St.-Mungos zu flüchten.   
  
Es war kurz vor neun, als sie am Grab ihrer Mutter ankam. Es lag in der Sonne, das Licht brach sich auf der glatten Oberfläche des Grabsteins. Ihr Vater war zwischenzeitlich hier gewesen und hatte das Grab mit bunten Blumen bepflanzt. Eine Biene flog von einer Blüte zur anderen.  
  
Hermine setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Rasen vor das Grab. Lange sah sie den Namen ihrer Mutter an, tastete jeden einzelnen Buchstaben mit ihren Blicken ab und war fassungslos. Noch immer konnte ein Teil von ihr nicht begreifen, dass ihre Mutter auf dieser Welt nicht mehr existierte. Dass alles, was von ihr übrig war, einige Andenken und die Erinnerungen in den Köpfen der Menschen waren, die sie gekannt hatten.   
  
Diese Erinnerungen waren es, die nun vor ihrem geistigen Auge auftauchten. Sie rief sich das Lachen ihrer Mutter in Erinnerung, ihre Stimme, als sie ihr sagte: „Ich werde dich immer lieben, Hermine!“ Sie versuchte, das Gefühl an ihre Umarmung wachzurufen, an den Kuss auf ihre Stirn, wenn sie krank war, und ihre Tränen bei jedem Abschied.   
  
Als Severus ihr später, viel später eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, war sie so tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie heftig erschrak. „Entschuldige“, sagte er.  
  
„Schon gut.“ Hermine stand auf und geriet ins Taumeln, weil ihr die Beine eingeschlafen waren. Severus streckte seinen Arm aus und sie hielt sich an ihm fest, bis sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. „Wie war es?“, fragte sie dann.  
  
„Unangenehm.“ Eine tiefe Falte stand auf seiner Stirn. „Aber ich denke, es war das Richtige.“ Er sah nicht so aus, als ob er mehr von diesem Treffen erzählen wollen würde.  
  
Und Hermine hatte ausnahmsweise kein Bedürfnis, ihn weiter auszufragen. Sie würde beizeiten vermutlich Details von Harry oder Ginny erfahren und sich den Rest zusammenreimen.   
  
„Und wie geht es dir?“, fragte Severus in ihre Überlegungen hinein.  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich beginne zu verstehen, warum du meine Blicke manchmal nicht ertragen kannst.“  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Ich werde versuchen, sie für mich zu behalten“, murmelte sie und dehnte ihren rechten Fuß, der höllisch kribbelte.   
  
„Brauchst du noch Zeit?“  
  
„Nein.“ Sie wandte den Blick vom Grab ihrer Mutter ab und als sie ihm in die Augen sah, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er nicht aus reiner Höflichkeit gefragt hatte. „Wo möchtest du hin, Severus?“  
  
„Lilys Grab“, entgegnete er gepresst.   
  
Hermine nickte. „Warst du schon mal dort?“   
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Möchtest du allein nach Godric's Hollow apparieren oder soll ich dich mitnehmen?“ Zur Antwort legte er seine freie Hand auf ihre, mit der sie sich immer noch an seinem Arm abstützte. „Okay“, hauchte sie, konzentrierte sich auf den Friedhof hinter der Kirche, den sie vor Jahren zusammen mit Harry besucht hatte, und apparierte.  
  
Sie schwankten beide etwas, als sie in Godric's Hollow auftauchten. Auch hier stand die Sonne am Himmel, es wurde allmählich wärmer und nur vereinzelte weiße Wolken schwebten vorbei. Hermine sah sich um und versuchte sich zu orientieren. „Es ist da vorn“, sagte sie dann und deutete auf eine Grabreihe etwa fünfzig Meter vor ihnen. Sie ging Severus voraus auf den weißen Marmorstein zu, der so hell im Sonnenlicht leuchtete, dass er alle um sich herum zu überstrahlen schien. Auch dieses Grab war mit bunten Blumen bepflanzt, zwei noch halbwegs frische Blumensträuße standen in Vasen vor dem Stein.   
  
Severus folgte ihr mit etwas Abstand. Als er neben ihr vor dem Grab zum Stehen kam, sah sie ihn verunsichert an. „Soll ich … dich allein lassen?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, sagte nichts. Sein Blick war starr auf die Inschrift des Grabsteins gerichtet, er war blass geworden.  
  
Hermine folgte seinem Blick, las selbst die Namen und den Spruch darunter. Dann sah sie zu Severus zurück. Seine Arme hingen an seinem Körper herab, als ob er vergessen hätte, wofür er sie besaß. Zögernd griff sie nach seiner Hand, aber er zog sie bei der ersten Berührung weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hermine senkte den Blick.   
  
„Ich werde nie wieder jemanden so lieben, wie ich Lily geliebt habe“, sagte er nach einer Weile.   
  
Ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht, das Severus zum Glück entging. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten viel nachgedacht über die Beziehung, die er zu Harrys Mutter gehabt hatte. Über die Art, wie er sie geliebt hatte und was ihn diese Liebe gekostet hatte. Und am Ende all dieser Gedanken fiel ihr zu seiner Äußerung nur ein Wort ein: „Gut.“  
  
Er riss den Kopf herum und sah sie an, als wäre er zutiefst schockiert. Als würde er sie das erste Mal klar sehen. Dieser Blick traf sie wie ein Stupor direkt in die Brust.   
  
Hermine holte zitternd Luft. „Deine Liebe zu Lily war … grenzenlos. Und das meine ich nicht im positiven Sinn. Du hast sie selbst dann noch geliebt, als sie den Mann geheiratet hatte, der kaum eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hat, dich bloßzustellen. Du konntest sie nie loslassen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du niemals wieder jemanden so liebst, wie du Lily geliebt hast, denn diese Liebe hat dir mehr geschadet als geholfen. So sollte Liebe nicht sein.“  
  
Er schluckte. Dann wandte er den Blick wieder ab, zurück zum Grabstein. Die Minuten zogen vorbei, Hermine lauschte dem Zwitschern der Vögel und schloss die Augen, während sie die Wärme der Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht genoss.   
  
Und deswegen erschrak sie ein bisschen, als Severus nach ihrer Hand griff und seine Finger mit ihren verschränkte.


	50. Epilog

_ \- Ein halbes Jahr später - _

  
Severus zog sich aus dem Anhörungssaal zurück, bevor die letzten Worte gesprochen waren. Alle Besucherplätze waren besetzt, selbst draußen vor dem Saal stand eine große Menschentraube und starrte gebannt auf die magische Übertragung vom Geschehen hinter den Türen. Niemand beachtete ihn, als er sich durch die Menge schlängelte.   
  
Er nutzte die Telefonzelle im Atrium, um aus dem Ministerium zu kommen, und apparierte von der schäbigen Gasse in Muggellondon aus direkt in einen Park. Es war ein magischer Park. Obwohl es Mitte Januar war, standen die Bäume und Blumen in voller Blüte. Es war warm, Insekten schwirrten durch die Luft, Vögel zwitscherten, an einem Baum zu seiner Rechten konnte er ein paar Bowtruckles erkennen. Auf einer großen Rasenfläche standen mehrere steinerne Tische, auf deren Tischplatte ein Schachbrett eingelassen war. An einem dieser Tische saß Filius, stellte die Figuren für ein Spiel auf und hob die Hand, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er hatte ein dickes Kissen unter dem Po, damit er über den Rand der Tischplatte schauen konnte, seine Beine baumelten in der Luft.  
  
„Wie ist es gelaufen?“, fragte er, als Severus dicht genug heran gekommen war.  
  
Der setzte sich ihm gegenüber und wählte eine der Fäuste, die Filius ihm entgegenhielt. Es war der weiße Bauer, der triumphierend eine Faust hob. Severus nahm die zappelnde Figur und machte seinen ersten Zug mit ihr. „Es war eine Rede von Hermine Granger, glaubst du, sie wäre weniger als perfekt vorbereitet gewesen?“  
  
Filius lächelte breit. „Natürlich nicht.“  
  
„Es wird sich bald einiges ändern“, sagte Severus, während er auf Filius' Zug wartete.  
  
Eine Weile lang spielten sie schweigend. Sie hatten nach dem Krieg damit angefangen, damals noch in Hogwarts. Nachdem Severus die Schule hatte verlassen müssen, waren sie erst auf Filius' Büro oder Spinner's End ausgewichen, seit einer Weile dann auch auf diesen Park. Manchmal lagen Monate zwischen ihren Treffen, aber obwohl inzwischen über dreizehn Jahre vergangen waren seit seiner Kündigung, hatten sie nie den Kontakt verloren.   
  
Ihr Spiel dauerte fast anderthalb Stunden, ehe Filius ihn schlug. Das tat er meistens, aber stets auf eine so bescheidene Art, dass es Severus nicht bekümmerte. „Ich muss zurück in die Schule, bevor man mich beim Abendessen vermisst.“ Filius legte die Schachfiguren in eine Holzkiste, auf die er anschließend einen Deckel schob.   
  
„Grüß Minerva von mir“, sagte Severus und nachdem sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten, disapparierte Filius.  
  
Severus stand auf und wanderte langsam die Wege des Parks entlang. Er war hier mit Hermine verabredet, sobald sie sich aus dem Ministerium loseisen konnte (Maggie wollte ein Interview mit den ersten Eindrücken direkt nach der Anhörung sowohl mit ihr als auch mit Patrick). Als Severus wieder am Eingang angekommen war, setzte er sich auf eine Bank und wartete. Es war wenig los heute und so entspannte er sich mehr, als er es sonst an öffentlichen Orten tat. Er schloss sogar die Augen.  
  
Diese sommerliche Wärme mitten im Winter genießen zu können, war etwas, für das er die Magie aufrichtig liebte. Nicht das einzige, bei weitem nicht! Aber er tat es auf eine ganz besondere Art.   
  
„Es gab Zeiten, da hätte ich darauf geschworen, dass du im Sonnenlicht anfängst zu qualmen.“  
  
Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch, bevor er die Augen öffnete und sich Hermine zuwandte, die sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. „Es gab Zeiten, da hätte ich dir für so eine Theorie eine Menge Hauspunkte abgezogen.“  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Gut, dass diese Zeiten vorbei sind.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Offensichtlich war auch sie sonnenhungrig nach den langen Herbst- und Wintermonaten, die bereits hinter ihnen lagen.   
  
„Deine Rede war gut.“  
  
„Nur gut?“, fragte sie.  
  
Er zog eine Schulter hoch, machte eine gönnerhafte Miene. „Gut genug, um die Zaubererwelt zu revolutionieren.“  
  
Eine leichte Röte erblühte auf ihren Wangen. „Ich hoffe es sehr. Wir rechnen nächste Woche mit einer Entscheidung.“  
  
„Sie haben gar keine andere Wahl, als eurem Antrag zuzustimmen. Die Umsetzung ist gut durchdacht und unproblematisch. Abgesehen von den alten Tattergreisen ist jeder auf eurer Seite – wenn das Ministerium keinen Aufstand will, werden sie sich euch fügen.“  
  
„Ich bleibe vorerst bei meinen Hoffnungen“, entgegnete Hermine zurückhaltend.   
  
„Natürlich tust du das.“ Severus lächelte und drehte wieder sein Gesicht in die Sonne.  
  
Es waren diese Momente, die er mit Hermine am meisten genoss. Das Beisammensein ohne reden zu müssen. Seitdem seine Erinnerungen ruhiger geworden waren, hatte sie aufgehört, ihn zum Reden aufzufordern. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit lesend, sprachen mitunter stundenlang kein Wort, waren sich der Anwesenheit des anderen aber immer bewusst. Dann fand einer von ihnen eine interessante Passage in seinem Buch und las sie vor und sie konnten wiederum Stunden damit verbringen, darüber zu diskutieren.   
  
Sie hatten einen Alltag miteinander gefunden. Einen Alltag, in dem sie ihm half, mit seiner Vergangenheit zurechtzukommen, ohne sich ihm aufzudrängen. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten ein paar Kilo zugenommen, ohne dass sie ein einziges Gespräch darüber geführt hatten. Sie _verstand _einfach, selbst wenn er schwieg. Insbesondere wenn er schwieg. Dann schwieg sie auch.   
  
Und das war nicht das einzige, das sie ihm gab. Sie berührte ihn. Oft. Nicht auf sexuelle Art. Aber sie griff nach seiner Schulter oder seinem Arm, wenn sie ihn auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, wenn er ihr etwas in einem Buch zeigen wollte. Sie rutschte nachts immer dichter an ihn heran, auch ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Meistens schlief sie dabei. Diese Art der Körperlichkeiten kannte Severus nicht. Es hatte in seinem Leben noch nie jemanden gegeben, der auf diese Art seine Nähe gesucht hatte. Ohne Hintergedanken. Ohne Widerwillen. Manchmal war er so überwältigt von dieser Selbstverständlichkeit, so überwältigt davon, dass sie tatsächlich _ihm _nahe sein wollte und das bis in ihr Unterbewusstsein hinein, dass er völlig den Faden verlor und gar nicht hörte, was sie von ihm wollte.  
  
Severus blinzelte und griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Er zog die Kette hervor, die Hermine ihm vor gut neun Monaten gegeben hatte, und räusperte sich leise. Sie sah ihn an, dann die goldene Kette, die im Licht blitzte. „Ich möchte sie dir zurückgeben“, sagte Severus.   
  
Hermines Gesichtszüge entglitten kurz. „Warum?“, fragte sie.  
  
Er schnaubte leise. „Sie sollte mich daran erinnern, dass ich nicht allein bin. Da du ohnehin schon die meiste Zeit bei mir bist und deine Sachen überall herumliegen, brauche ich sie für diesen Zweck nicht mehr.“ Er griff nach ihrer Hand und legte die Kette hinein. „Deine Mutter hat sie dir geschenkt, du solltest sie wieder tragen.“  
  
„Und was ist mit den Zeiten, in denen ich nicht da bin?“, fragte sie und überging den dezenten Hinweis auf ihre chaotische Natur komplett.   
  
„Da kommen wir zu dem Thema, für das bisher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen ist“, entgegnete er und beobachtete, wie wieder die Röte über ihren Hals kroch. „Ich finde, du verbringst inzwischen so viel Zeit bei mir, dass du auch … ganz einziehen kannst.“  
  
Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos an. „Du weißt, dass ich meinen Freunden erklären muss, warum ich meine Wohnung auflöse und wo sie mich in Zukunft finden können?“  
  
„Ja. Lange könntest du deinen Patronus ohnehin nicht mehr vor Ginevra verbergen. Dass es über ein halbes Jahr funktioniert hat, ist schon erstaunlich.“   
  
„Ich bin eine furchtbare Freundin, das hat geholfen“, entgegnete sie.  
  
„Nicht furchtbar genug, um dir die Freundschaft zu kündigen.“  
  
„Nein, anscheinend nicht.“ Sie senkte den Blick.  
  
„Und wo wir gerade über Patroni reden … Wirst du mir nun endlich deinen Patronus zeigen?“, fragte Severus, sah sie dabei aber nicht an.  
  
Hermine überlegte einen Moment. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn durch die Luft, während sie „ _Expecto patronum!_ “ sagte. Etwas Weißes brach aus der Spitze hervor und als es sich in der Luft drehte und elegant vor ihnen auf dem Weg landete, erkannte Severus, dass es ein Rabe war. Der Anblick war gleichermaßen fremd und vertraut.   
  
Ein Muskel unter seinem Auge zuckte. Es missfiel ihm noch immer, dass ihr Patronus sich seinetwegen verändert hatte. Es missfiel ihm und gleichzeitig machte es ihn fassungslos, denn auch das war etwas, das noch nie vorgekommen war. Dass jemand ihn freiwillig so nah an sich herangelassen hatte, dass es ihn in seiner Persönlichkeit verändert hatte. Das war … beängstigend und überwältigend und wenn er nicht dabei gewesen und selbst erlebt hätte, wie sehr sie einander gegenseitig verändert hatten, wenn er nicht trotz allem, was dagegen sprach, wüsste, dass es gute Veränderungen gewesen waren … Er hätte darüber den Verstand verlieren können.  
  
„Jetzt du“, sagte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte.  
  
Severus' Herz stockte kurz, ehe es sehr schnell zu klopfen begann. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander. Seitdem er Hermine damals einen Patronus geschickt hatte, weil er ihre Hilfe gebraucht hatte, hatte er keinen mehr heraufbeschworen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er sie hauptsächlich als Boten in Kriegszeiten erlebt und selten eine gute Nachricht von ihnen erhalten hatte … Sein Patronus hatte ihn schon einmal betrogen und er konnte auf eine Wiederholung verzichten. Er hatte sein Vertrauen in diese Magie vor langer Zeit verloren.   
  
Aber er vertraute Hermine. Also tat er es ihr gleich, zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „ _Expecto patonum!_ “ Auch aus seiner Zauberstabspitze brach ein weißes Geschöpf hervor und er sah sofort, dass es keine Hirschkuh mehr war. Er war viel kleiner – aber ein kleines bisschen größer als Hermines war er schon, sein Rabe. Er setzte sich neben ihren auf den Weg und studierte ihn aufmerksam. Severus schluckte. Es war so lange her, dass er seinen ganz eigenen Patronus das letzte Mal gesehen hatte … Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es dazu nochmal kommen würde.   
  
Er fing Hermines Blick ein. Hielt ihn fest, so wie er sie festzuhalten gedachte. Ihre Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung. Nun erblühte zusätzlich zu der Röte auch ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das ihm schlichtweg den Atem raubte. „Okay“, sagte sie und drehte sich auf der Bank herum, legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß.   
  
Severus hob überrascht die Arme und wieder machte ihre Selbstverständlichkeit ihn für einen Moment sprachlos. Dann sah er auf sie hinab und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Okay?“  
  
Sie blinzelte. „Okay, ich ziehe bei dir ein.“  
  
Er schnaubte. „Okay“, wiederholte er und strich zögernd durch ihre Haare. Lächelte.   
  
Er genoss dieses Gefühl, das er in den letzten Monaten seit sehr langer Zeit das erste Mal wieder wahrgenommen hatte. Trotz aller Schwierigkeiten, die er immer noch hatte, trotz all der dunklen Tage, der Albträume und der längst vergangenen Bilder und Gefühle, die ihn immer noch manchmal überkamen … Er war glücklich.   
  


ENDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, jetzt ist die Geschichte aber wirklich und endgültig zu Ende. Die Medicus-Reihe ist abgeschlossen, die beiden werden ihr Leben gemeinsam verbringen und wie genau das aussieht, überlasse ich eurer Fantasie. ^^
> 
> Ich möchte mich hier noch einmal bei allen Lesern bedanken, die mich mit ihren Reviews und Kudos auf diesem Weg begleitet haben. Es ist schon ein bisschen bedenklich, wie sehr eure Worte meine Stimmung beeinflussen können, aber ganz ehrlich: Ihr habt mir damit mehr als einmal den Tag nicht nur versüßt, sondern ihn gerettet. Nachdem ich Monate damit verbracht habe, diese Geschichte allein zu schreiben, ist es das beste Gefühl überhaupt, eure Gedanken dazu lesen zu können und nicht mehr allein ein kleines bisschen zu obsessiv zu sein. XD Das verändert einfach alles, macht weiter so!
> 
> Und damit möchte ich mich vorerst von euch verabschieden und (weil wir uns vorher auf diesem Wege mit ziemlich hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr sehen werden) euch eine schöne Adventszeit, ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen!
> 
> Bis bald, ihr Lieben!


End file.
